Le Roman du Prisonnier
by Shini-sama
Summary: Ichigo est un écrivain à succès, cherchant matière pour son prochain roman. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouve bénévole d'un atelier de lecture-écriture dans la prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo, il n'aurait jamais imaginé y rencontrer son plus beau personnage...
1. Synopsis

**_Titre_ : Le roman du prisonnier.**

**_Chapitre_ : **Synopsis.

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**_Note_ : **Oui, je publie encore une autre fiction alors que j'en ai déjà deux à poursuivre - Protection rapprochée, prochain chapitre commencé et Hysteria, prochain chapitre compliqué à écrire u.u" - mais celle-ci ne devrait pas être très longue. Warning! Ceci est de la romance pure et dure, pas d'intrigue entortillée comme j'en ai l'habitude, et je vais me concentrer cette fois-ci sur un sujet que je pense original et sur les personnages que je vais tenter de faire moins OOC que d'habitude; surtout Ichigo XD

* * *

**~ Synopsis ~**

Kurosaki Ichigo est un écrivain à succès, romancier populaire et richissime. Mais son nouveau roman prend plus de temps que prévu, au mécontentement de son éditeur; l'écrivain est en manque d'inspiration et n'a pas assez de matière. De plus, son employeur hésite à assumer la publication d'un roman qui a pour sujet l'amour homosexuel en milieu carcéral.

Mais dans le but de faire un coup médiatique, et de conserver sa popularité extraordinaire, sa maison d'édition lui trouve une place de choix : animateur d'un atelier de lecture-écriture dans la grande et dangereuse prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo.

L'auteur saute sur l'occasion de trouver matière pour son roman et découvre un milieu unique avec ses propres règles et sa loi du plus fort. Mais son objectif premier est bouleversé par une rencontre peu ordinaire. Un prisonnier de rang 5, le dernier rang de dangerosité de la prison, se voit accorder l'autorisation d'assister exceptionnellement à l'atelier de Kurosaki suite à une bonne conduite. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un prisonnier solitaire et sanguinaire, vient alors pimenter l'atelier du jeune roux et stimuler son imaginaire.

Mais au fil des ateliers, l'orangé se rend compte d'une chose qui le trouble, Grimmjow refuse obstinément de lire ce qu'on lui propose ou de participer aux petites scènes de théâtre. C'est alors qu'il découvre son secret le mieux gardé : le bleuté est illettré, il ne sait ni lire ni écrire. Trouvant ici une nouvelle motivation et un nouvel objectif, Kurosaki se met en tête de lui enseigner les rudiments de la langue japonaise, une croisade contre les préjugés de la société moderne s'engage alors.

Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple dans une société stéréotypée et surtout dans une prison, ou la moindre faiblesse peut vous faire encourir les plus grand dangers, et vous faire perdre votre place de leader respecté. Ichigo pénètre dans un monde parallèle qui va sans aucun doute le marquer à jamais, et le faire prisonnier d'un homme tout droit sorti de l'un de ses polars...

* * *

**_Tout retour, tout avis sur cette nouvelle idée est la bienvenue :)_**


	2. The Final Espada

**_Titre_ : Le roman du prisonnier.**

**_Chapitre_ : **The Final Espada.

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note**__ : Un grand merci à vous pour vos retours sur le synopsis du plus profond de mon cœur! C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de retours pour un synopsis, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas décevoir vos attentes. Sachez néanmoins que cette fiction ne sera pas très longue (une dizaine de chapitres) et que je connais déjà la fin. Une fiction moins axée sur l'action, comme vous l'avez deviné, mais une fiction plus centrée sur les personnages. Des idées de ce genre j'en ai tout le temps ou presque, mais rares sont celles qui m'inspirent autant. Voilà merci donc :)_

_**Note 2** : Je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographe persistent, mais j'ai beau relire plus de dix fois mon texte final elles m'échappent toujours.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1. The Final Espada.  
**

Un long couloir morose et sombre, des suites de portes blindées et des pas qui résonnent dans ce vide qui sent la repentance et le crime. La grande prison de Tokyo abritait depuis des décennies les plus grand criminels du pays; des voleurs jusqu'aux meurtriers, en passant par les criminels sexuels et autres yakuza.

Une politique de fer, une sécurité à la pointe de la technologie, des gardiens de prison embauchés parmi les meilleurs, il n'y avait rien qui puisse défaire la surveillance de la grande prison qui jouissait d'une réputation excellente et d'un classement très flatteur parmi les meilleures prisons du monde entier.

L'enceinte de détention et la répartition de ses habitants y avaient été étudiés savamment; ainsi celle-ci s'étendait sur différents niveaux, chaque étage du bâtiment abritant des degrés différents de crime et donc des prisonniers plus ou moins dangereux.

Le premier niveau était réservé aux détenus de « passage », ceux qui purgeaient une légère peine pour des condamnations standards; le niveau deux présentait des prisonniers hétérogènes, braqueurs de haut vol comme Ikkaku Madarame, nationalement connu pour avoir braqué la banque internationale d'Hokkaido et pour avoir effectué une cavale de plus de 65 jours; ou Abaraï Renji, friand d'œuvres d'art et passé maître dans l'art du cambriolage des musées et autres galeries de grands peintres. Le niveau 3 montait d'un cran avec, par exemple, le terroriste à la bombe chimique : Szayel Apporro Grantz. Mais sans aucun doute, le niveau 4 faisait naître des sueurs froides dans le dos des autres prisonniers... En effet, le quatrième étage renfermait des personnalités compliquées et voire même perfides; des détenus ayant déjà expérimentés la psychiatrie pour la plupart comme Ichimaru Gin ou Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Mais juste au-dessus de ces personnages pour le moins dangereux, se trouvait encore un étage, réservé cette fois-ci aux criminels les plus sanglants et les plus cruels. Les gardiens qui officiaient à ce niveau étaient des hommes durs, ayant suivi un entrainement spécial autant au niveau physique que psychique.

Parmi ces détenus, Zaraki Kenpachi, le boucher de Tokyo, l'homme qui pendant 20 années s'était amusé à découper tous ses voisins pour la moindre petite querelle. Ou encore Noitra Jiruga, le faucheur, ses victimes préférées? Les femmes... On le comparait même parfois à Jack l'Éventreur. Ulquiorra Schiffer et Coyote Stark, deux yakuza à la tête des familles les plus dangereuses et les plus nombreuses de la banlieue de Tokyo. Sans oublier l'homme que l'on surnommait « le sauvage », « la panthère », l'homme qui tuait à mains nues, comme les fauves de leurs pattes puissantes, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Aucun juge, aucun avocat n'avait su déterminer la logique du tueur, pas de liens entre ses victimes, pas de raison valable, il tuait par plaisir; ce qui lui avait valu ses deux surnoms judicieusement choisis.

Parmi tous ces prisonniers du niveau cinq, les gardiens s'efforçaient de trouver la force de venir travailler chaque jour. Parmi eux, Muguruma Kensei, ancien caporal de l'armée de terre, un homme intransigeant avec les autres et avec lui-même.

Il officiait depuis huit années maintenant en tant que gardien exemplaire du cinquième et dernier étage de la prison, le dernier niveau, le plus dangereux, le plus tendu mais aussi le plus excitant. Communément, les prisonniers de ces murs appelaient cet endroit « The Final Espada », la dernière marche, celle dont on ne pouvait s'échapper, celle qui indiquait que tout ce qu'on trouverait à la sortie serait la mort.

Muguruma était aussi le bras droit du directeur de la prison : Yamamoto Genryusai qui lui laissait la plupart du temps les reines de la direction pour décider des problèmes et de leur solution en interne. Car la moindre erreur à ce niveau de la prison pouvait engendrer un vrai tsunami à l'intérieur de la micro société qu'était l'enceinte. Le gardien avait bien conscience de cela, et s'était investi dans son travail comme personne, étudiant les dossiers des pensionnaires de la prison, s'intéressant même à la psychologie et à la psychiatrie pour mieux comprendre comment réagir face à eux. Toute sa vie, il n'avait connu que la violence, et il savait que hélas, celle-ci n'était pas toujours la bonne réponse.

Ce matin-là cependant, une certaine effusion régnait derrière les épaisses portes des cellules sombres. Et pour cause, un petit événement venait d'avoir lieu et la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre chez les prisonniers. Muguruma lui-même avait cru à une blague, avant que le directeur en personne, Yamamoto-san, ne dissipe les rumeurs et atteste de la véracité de l'information.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le gardien remarqua bientôt qu'il venait de dépasser la porte blindée annotée du numéro « 5 », aussitôt ses pas s'alourdirent, pour une bonne raison. Il se voulait fort et radical dans ses pas, dans les bruits qu'il faisait dans le but d'imposer un certain respect. Comme chaque jour, dès qu'il passait devant l'entrée numéroté « 6 », un certain sentiment de nervosité l'envahissait. Derrière cette porte, un prisonnier comme les autres pour ses collègues. Derrière cette porte, un criminel jugé coupable, un homme enfermé à vie comme tous ceux du cinquième niveau, et pourtant; pour Kensei, l'homme derrière cette porte de fer n'était peut-être pas comme les autres...

_Hey! Muguruma!

Le gardien stoppa ses pas à l'entente de son nom. Nullement surpris, il tourna son visage en direction de la porte, mais il ne vit qu'une étendue de gris métallique, cependant il resta immobile. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Jaggerjack d'interpeller les gardiens de la sorte, mais Kensei savait que ce jour était spécial, Grimmjow avait dû avoir vent – comme tous les autres – de la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas été surpris de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom, pourtant les prisonniers ne pouvaient voir les mâtons de l'autre côté de leur porte, mais ils savaient écouter. Ils savaient reconnaître chaque gardien, grâce à sa démarche, son allure, sa respiration, et même ses toussotements.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jaggerjack? répliqua le gardien sur un ton dur et agressif.

_Bin paraît que aujourd'hui on a un nouveau visiteur, hein? D'la chair fraiche... Mmmm!

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Jaggerjack!

Kensei détestait la façon dont cet homme avait de parler des autres hommes, notamment des animateurs d'atelier qui venaient de l'extérieur. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Grimmjow n'était pas autorisé à y assister, ce privilège était réservé aux prisonniers des quatre premiers niveaux, même si tout le monde savait ici que le plus grand désir de Grimmjow était de pouvoir rencontrer une nouvelle « victime ».

_J'ai vu sa p'tite gueule d'ange dans l'journal l'aut' jour, reprit Grimmjow. Kurosaki Ichigo...

Muguruma soupira; alors même chez Jaggerjack cette nouvelle avait eu son impact. Oui, cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe aux quatre premiers niveaux, et même jusqu'aux gardiens dont certains étaient de réels admirateurs de l'auteur. Kensei lui, trouvait le travail du jeune remarquable, pour le peu qu'il en avait lu, mais il détestait par dessus tout la riche situation de ces hommes de lettre populaires, aussi il n'avait pas été particulièrement ravie de l'arrivée de la « star ». Car ce genre d'évènement donnait du fil à retordre aux gardiens : les prisonniers étaient plus excités et les garder au calme devenait... compliqué.

L'avènement d'un atelier de lecture-écriture n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi les prisonniers voulaient s'adonner; la littérature, s'activer les méninges, ce n'était pas du tout leur tasse de thé. Mais la venue d'un nouvel animateur était toujours un événement, et les prisonniers en quête de têtes nouvelles, mais aussi de nouvelles victimes à harceler psychologiquement s'y inscrivaient en masse, histoire de casser l'ennui et de s'amuser pendant une heure par semaine.

C'était ce qu'il s'était produit ici : pas moins de cinquante prisonniers s'étaient inscrits à ce tout nouvel atelier qui pourtant n'était réservé qu'à sept chanceux. Les sept premiers avaient donc gagner leur ticket.

_Ça suffit maint'nant Jaggerjack! T'as pris tes médocs ce matin?

_Oui, m'sieur! répondit-il.

Muguruma reprit son chemin, pensif. Cela faisait dix années que Grimmjow était enfermé ici, depuis l'âge de 18 ans, et jamais un changement dans son comportement, jamais quelque chose qui puisse trahir que l'enfermement influait sur sa volonté ou son état d'esprit. Depuis qu'il était gardien, c'était le seul que la dure loi de la prison n'avait pas changé, et pourtant il en avait vu des prisonniers et des durs à cuire! Mais au final, ces derniers finissaient toujours par tenter de s'enfuir, se suicider ou subir des punitions d'isolement extrême pour avoir déclenché une bagarre, insulté un gardien, ou encore avoir violé un autre prisonnier.

C'était le lot quotidien de cette prison, pas un jour sans une agression, pas une semaine sans un viol, pas un mois sans un mort, pas une année sans plusieurs démissions de gardiens. Mais il y avait un prisonnier qui était bien au-dessus de toutes ces pratiques, un prisonnier qui depuis qu'il était arrivé n'avait fait que rarement parler de lui.

A sa charge dans la prison de Tokyo, Grimmjow n'avait qu'une petite bagarre avec un autre prisonnier, ce dernier lui ayant chercher des noises pendant un match de basket, et une altercation avec un gardien, parce que celui-ci avait refusé d'échanger la petite cuillère du bleuté, pas assez propre à son goût.

A part ça, c'était comme si Jaggerjack n'existait pas; en tant que prisonnier de niveau cinq il imposait le respect chez les autres, et s'entendait très bien avec ses acolytes du dernier étage, surtout Noitra Jiruga, avec qui il lui arrivait parfois de soudoyer quelques gardiens pour passer plus de temps sous la douche ou pour avoir un second dessert au diner.

Ça fonctionnait comme ça, ici. Et Grimmjow était de loin celui qu'on redoutait le plus, Kenpachi mis à part. Zaraki était lui aussi un solitaire, il ne se mêlait pas aux autres mais il était évident que les deux hommes se menaient une guerre psychologique pour le règne sur la prison.

Aux yeux de tout un chacun Grimmjow était un être sanguinaire et déraisonné, qui ne semblait pas réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait; mais Kensei s'était toujours demandé si c'était bien le cas. Pas de viol à son actif, pas de bagarre réelle, pas d'autre agression sur un gardien, il était le plus « sage » des détenus de ce niveau. Et c'était sans aucun doute pour cela que Muguruma Kensei le craignait plus que les autres. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, disait-on.

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tôt. Centre de Tokyo, maison d'édition Kodansha.**_

Hirako Shinji se balançait de droite à gauche dans son fauteuil noir dernier cri, installé derrière un grand bureau en désordre le plus total. La grande pièce qui lui servait de lieu de vie presque 24h sur 24 était son bureau, son lieu de travail. L'odeur pestilentielle de cigarette qui y régnait avait fait fuir plus d'un écrivain, et ses pieds déchaussés reposant sur son bureau sans gêne, ses chaussettes d'un vert bouteille douteux, amenaient toujours un vif débat sur l'attitude à adopter lorsqu'on travaillait.

Balivernes! Shinji était un homme respectable qui avait réussi, vice-président d'une maison d'édition au bénéfice de plusieurs centaines de millions de yens par an, alors il pouvait bien se permettre d'exposer ses chaussettes à tout un chacun!

Sur l'écran de son ordinateur un e-mail s'étalait, un message électronique qui le laissait pensif vraisemblablement, à en voir son attitude. Par moment, ses grands yeux bleus glissaient sur son écran, comme s'il eut attendu que celui-ci n'exécute une tâche tout seul, ou comme s'il redoutait une chose. Il n'était pourtant pas le genre d'homme à être nerveux mais là...

Son téléphone se mit à sonner soudainement, lui faisant faire un très large bond sur sa chaise. Maladroitement il tâtonna pour saisir le combiné et le cœur battant, répondit:

_Il est là?

_Oui, Hirako-san.

_Faites-le entrer!

Nerveusement, après avoir raccroché, l'homme aux cheveux blonds se leva, replaçant sa veste et sa cravate, celui qu'il attendait méritant certainement qu'il soit sur son trente-et-un.

_Ah! Kurosaki-sama, entrez je vous prie!

Le très large sourire du blond accueillit le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges. Les bras grands ouverts comme on accueille un membre de sa famille, toutes dents sorties avec ce sourire de fou qui lui aurait valu sa place au niveau 4 de la grande prison de Tokyo, Hirako accueillit son invité. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sa chevelure avait poussé et recouvrait maintenant presque ses oreilles et tombait sur sa nuque en une petite longueur exquise. Les yeux ambrés eux, n'avaient pas changé, ce froncement de sourcil sérieux était toujours aussi énigmatique et ce visage juvénile n'avait pas pris une ride malgré le vint-huitième anniversaire du roux qui avançait à grands pas.

« Bordel! Un jour je l'aurais! » pensa le blond en serrant les poings.

Kurosaki Ichigo répondit faiblement au sourire que son éditeur lui avait lancé, avançant jusqu'au siège qui lui était réservé. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme était décontracté, jean délavé et troué, polo noir col en « v » qui s'ouvrait immédiatement sur la naissance de ses pectoraux.

Hirako reprit sa place, sans manquer de remarquer que ses joues venaient soudain de prendre une petite teinte rosée et qu'une petite chaleur venait d'envahir son corps. Le grand écrivain le mettait constamment dans cet état.

_Comment allez-vous Kurosaki-sama?

_Bien, merci, répondit l'autre en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Votre message paraissait urgent alors j'ai fait vite pour venir.

_Oui, oui, merci beaucoup. C'est important en effet.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes; Shinji hésitait à reprendre la parole ne sachant comment aborder le sujet qui le troublait. Ichigo attendait, son visage juvénile et pourtant fatigué, ne trahissant aucune impatience.

_Hum... Je vous ai fait venir Kurosaki-sama concernant votre prochain roman.

_Nous en avons déjà parlé, Hirako, répondit le rouquin en soupirant, et vous savez où j'en suis. J'ai du mal à obtenir des informations et à me projeter dans l'univers carcéral!

_Je le sais bien. Et justement, il se pourrait que je puisse vous aider.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, soudainement intéressé par les mots de son éditeur qui avait toujours été un colle-savate, mais qui pourrait peut-être enfin se révéler utile...

_Comment ça? demanda-t-il en croisant ses jambes dans un geste lent et presque trop sensuel pour l'entrevue.

_Ahem... Euh... Je..., commença le blond, désarçonné par l'attitude toujours aussi charmeuse de l'homme qui l'attirait terriblement depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Vous savez qu'en ce moment, la presse n'est pas très friande de littérature vous concernant. Votre dernier roman a fait un tabac et a reçu de nombreux prix mais depuis c'est silence radio Kurosaki-sama. Pas même une photo de vous dans les magazines people!

C'était comme si Shinji s'offusquait que le jeune homme n'ait pas de vie amoureuse scandaleuse qui puisse faire parler de lui...

_Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir de petite amie, ou encore de rester chez moi pour travailler.

_C'est tout à votre honneur mais j'aimerais, en pure stratégie publicitaire relancer cela. Il faut qu'on parle de vous Kurosaki-sama, préparer vos lecteurs à la future sortie de votre roman qui indique un certain changement dans vos sujets de prédilection littéraire!

Le roux savait très bien cela. Il avait eu de longues conversations avec Shinji, des heures et des heures, pendant lesquelles ils avaient débattu ensemble du sujet de son nouveau roman : tomber amoureux en prison. Ichigo ne voulait pas en démordre car son esprit tout entier était très inspiré par cet univers mais cela n'avait pas plut à l'éditeur blond. Voilà pourquoi cette entrevue lui sembla tout de suite tout à fait inintéressante et ses nerfs n'allaient pas tenir longtemps.

« Vos lecteurs aiment vos polars noirs, Kurosaki-sama! Vos scènes de crimes, de meurtres, les mystères! Changer ces genres pour écrire de la romance dans un milieu... masculin et confiné va les surprendre! »

_Je vous ai expliqué aussi que je prenais le risque de voir mes lecteurs me délaisser. Écrire de la romance homosexuelle en milieu carcérale motive mon travail et je pense qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui je suis en train d'écrire mon plus beau jet!

Hirako soupira, ne doutant pas des paroles du jeune homme. Cependant, pour la maison d'édition, accepter de publier cette œuvre, qui prenait un virage à 180 degrés dans la carrière d'Ichigo, était un risque qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir prendre.

_Nous vous aimons, Kurosaki-sama, insista-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écrivain. Vous êtes un auteur très populaire, très aimé et particulièrement choyé de vos semblables. Nous vous éditerons, même si demain vous pondez un roman homosexuel érotique et de mauvais goût.

_Ça ne sera pas de mauvais goût!

_Je n'en doute pas, mais... c'était simplement pour illustrer notre soutient envers votre personne, vous comprenez?

Ichigo passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Avant de rentrer dans le monde de l'édition et de la littérature il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse un jour l'empêcher d'écrire ce qu'il voulait; et pourtant c'était bien ce que Hirako était en train de faire et cela depuis de longues semaines.

Depuis qu'il était petit, inventer des histoires avait été le lot quotidien. Jour après jour il aimait à créer des personnages, les voir évoluer dans une histoire à rebondissements, aussi dès l'adolescence commença-t-il à écrire des nouvelles de temps en temps. Son temps passé à l'écriture doubla, voire même tripla, lorsque sa sexualité s'éveilla et qu'il tomba amoureux pour la première fois d'un homme. Puis, à son premier chagrin d'amour, il avait passé deux mois entiers, nuit et jour à écrire ce qui fut son tout premier polar noir et qui traitait de l'assassinat d'un couple homosexuel dans le Japon moderne. Ce premier livre lui avait valu sa popularité.

Puis, il avait continué sur cette voix, étant passé maître dans l'art du polar et du policier, s'aventurant dans le mystérieux-fantastique avec un grand succès encore une fois. Ichigo avait toujours été un bourreau de travail et un homme très productif, qui faisait le bonheur de sa maison d'édition à qui il rapportait des millions par an.

Mais voilà qu'il souhaitait écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel, d'un peu plus engagé et on rechignait à l'accepter. La prison, ces hommes enfermés avec d'autres hommes, comment appréciaient-ils la vie? Son intérêt pour cette question était né après le visionnage d'un reportage sur la prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo et il s'était trouvé passionné par le sujet.

Après avoir mis en place une histoire et des personnages, Ichigo était bloqué par ce qui s'annonçait comme un réel problème : l'appréhension véridique de la vie carcérale. Et il était parfaitement ignorant sur le sujet, et savait bien que tant qu'on n'avait pas été prisonnier on ne pouvait savoir comment cela se passait.

_De plus, pour vous prouver ma bonne volonté, Kurosaki-sama, je vais vous aider pour ce qui vous pose problème, reprit Shinji en se mettant à fouiller activement parmi les papiers qui jonchaient sa surface de travail.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva un post-it de couleur rose qui sembla le ravir :

_Ah! Le voilà! En fait, j'ai connu il y a quelques années l'actuel directeur de la prison de Tokyo, Yamamoto Genryusai. Je l'ai contacté il y a quelques jours lui parlant de vous et de votre envie de connaître ce milieu. En parfait gentleman il a accepté que vous puissiez pénétrer les lieux de la prison hautement sécurisée de la ville.

Le rouquin marqua une pause, fermant les yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. Le directeur avait accepté? C'était la chance de voir son roman aboutir!

Il s'avança brutalement sur son siège, inspectant le visage de Shinji avec attention :

_Vous voulez dire que je vais pouvoir entrer en contact avec des prisonniers?

_Euh... oui, effectivement, oui. Cependant, il y a une condition euh... ridicule certes mais...

Kurosaki émit un petit rire et recula sur sa chaise, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il connaissait ces pratiques, il en avait l'habitude, rien ne s'obtenait gratuitement.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à écrire son roman « Victimes taboues », sur le meurtre de ce couple homosexuel, il avait voulu inventer un personnage principal très au point sur le milieu de la criminelle. Dans ce but, il avait contacté un grand nombre d'inspecteurs de police mais un seul avait accepté qu'il ne vive au jour le jour son métier avec lui.

Cet homme, un tout jeune inspecteur, Hisagi Shuuhei, avait été une mine d'informations pendant trois ans pour le jeune homme. Et ensemble, ils avaient également échangé bien plus que de simples relations professionnelles... A la fin de sa saga de romans, Ichigo en était sortit lessivé d'un travail de titan, et aussi détruit par une relation qui l'avait laissé meurtrit et sombre.

Pendant plusieurs mois il s'était morfondu sur cet homme qui l'avait quitté, et cela lui avait permis d'écrire un autre roman, plus mystérieux et fantastique.

_Quelle est cette condition?

_Yamamoto, le directeur, souhaite que vous animiez un atelier de lecture et écriture pour les prisonniers. Une heure par semaine, il ne vous placera qu'en présence des meilleurs gardiens et choisira des détenus de moindre dangerosité pour ces ateliers. Il est garant de votre protection et de...

_J'ai déjà pris bien plus de risques pour un roman, Hirako. J'ai perdu trois années de ma vie, et mon cœur lors du dernier. J'ai laissé une partie de mon âme s'en aller avec Shuuhei...

Le blond soupira, mal à l'aise face à la confession d'Ichigo. Bien entendu, il savait tout cela puisqu'il avait été l'éditeur du jeune homme depuis ses débuts et avait assisté à son ascension, sa consécration et sa descente aux enfers après sa rupture.

_Alors, ce ne sont pas quelques prisonniers criminels qui vont me faire peur.

L'autre eut un sourire poli, s'étant attendu à cette réponse. Il savait Kurosaki déterminé et capable de tout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail.

_Je me dois d'ajouter Kurosaki, que votre venue dans la prison est aussi un formidable coup médiatique et que...

_Oh je vois! Le coupa-t-il précipitamment avec un sourire. Donc ce n'était pas pour m'aider ce petit plan mais simplement pour remonter ma cote. Je vous reconnais bien là, Hirako...

_Ce n'est pas la question. Laissez-moi m'occuper de la presse et saisissez la chance de finir votre roman.

_Et par la même occasion vous faire gagner tout plein de fric, je me trompe?

Les deux hommes s'observèrent pendant quelques instants, avec suspicion. Ils savaient très bien tous deux qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre, ils étaient dépendants, ils se servaient l'un de l'autre pour avancer plus loin.

Ichigo avait besoin d'une bonne couverture médiatique pour lui garantir le succès, et Shinji avait besoin de l'orangé pour continuer à faire grimper son chiffre d'affaires.

_C'est donnant-donnant, Kurosaki-sama.

_Je sais ça.

_Alors, votre réponse?

Kurosaki acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comme s'il était encore en train de réfléchir à sa future décision. Mais il n'avait pas à hésiter; pénétrer une prison de ce niveau était ce qu'il désirait depuis de longs mois maintenant, depuis qu'il avait eu cette idée qui hantait depuis lors son esprit.

_Bien sûr que j'accepte!


	3. La liste

**_Titre_ : Le roman du prisonnier.**

**_Chapitre_ : **_La liste._

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note**__ : Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews, je fais mon possible pour que cette fiction vous passionne toujours autant. Et sachez qu'elle me passionne moi-même :)_

_**Note à Distorsion : **Mon anniversaire est le 25 Février XD__

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2. La liste.**

Ichigo déposa ses clefs sur le buffet de l'entrée, ou plutôt « jeta » ses clefs bruyamment sur le meuble juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Refermant cette dernière dans un claquement, le silence étourdissant de son gigantesque loft le laissa pensif. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau d'Hirako et accepté ce bénévolat à la prison, il était saisit par un sentiment d'extrême excitation et de grande nervosité également. Pénétrer un tel établissement sécurisé n'était pas donné à tout le monde et était surtout un risque assez conséquent à prendre.

A la fin de son entrevue avec Shinji, celui-ci l'avait même pratiquement supplié de prendre une assurance vie ou encore d'assurer ses mains – outils qui lui faisaient gagner tant d'argent – dans le but qu'elles soient protégées si jamais un prisonnier avait la bonne idée de les casser.

Mais Ichigo n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire autant. Certes sa présence allait présenter des risques, et très certainement un dispositif de sécurité et de surveillance bien plus poussé qu'à l'habitude, mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à aller jusqu'aux extrêmes. Il redoutait ce moment mais en même temps l'attendait avec impatience.

_Oh papa, papa, papa..., soupira-t-il au comble de l'exaspération, en consultant ses messages électroniques.

Comme chaque jour, son père qui s'était mis en tête - d'il ne savait quelle façon - de devenir son « manager », lui envoyait ses conseils quotidiens et autres nouvelles « du front ».

Le premier e-mail, que le jeune homme hésita d'ailleurs à lire tout de suite, stipulait les lignes suivantes :

« _Bonjour filston, c'est papa!_

_Le magazine américain Forbes veut t'interviewer. Un journaliste m'a tenu la patte pendant une heure pour me convaincre que tu leurs donnes du temps. Ils veulent te réserver une double page! Tu as rendez-vous avec eux lundi prochain à 10h. Je te donnerai le lieu du rendez-vous plus tard._

_A + fils!_ »

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel. Après Shinji, c'était son père qui se mettait en tête de faire remonter sa cote de popularité et sa présence dans les médias. Bon sang, il n'était pas une bête de foire à exposer dans tous les journaux mais seulement un écrivain! Personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il voulait...

Second message :

«_ Re, fils!_

_Je suis passé chez toi comme d'habitude lorsque tu n'y es pas pour relever le courrier, tu devrais dire à ton fan club d'arrêter de faire suivre les lettres de fans hystériques et entichées, je me suis mis du rouge à lèvre partout sur mes vêtements à cause d'une idiote qui a eu la bonne idée de faire des marques de ses lèvres sur l'enveloppe..._

_Autre chose : pour l'amour de Dieu abandonne cette idée de prison! Tu n'avances à rien là-dedans et ça ne fait que te causer des soucis et bien plus encore. Pense à ta santé fils!_

_Papa._ »

L'orangé prit sa tête entre ses mains, presque désespéré. Quand son père arrêterait-il enfin d'agir avec lui comme s'il était un petit garçon? Il était son père d'accord, cela lui donnait des droits de regard sur sa vie, mais pas sur son travail!

Ichigo en avait par dessus la tête de son paternel qui faisait tout sauf l'aider.

_Tant qu'il ne débarque pas dans une semaine pour mon premier atelier à la prison... Enfin, ça serait un miracle!

Soupirant de fatigue et commençant à s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir proposer à ses « élèves » détenus pendant cette heure dédiée à la lecture et à l'écriture, il jeta un œil perplexe aux piles de dossier ordonnés qui trônaient sur son bureau depuis maintenant deux mois.

Pour la plupart des articles de journaux sur des prisons, des détenus, des faits communs ou des faits divers hors du commun qui avaient retenu son attention de créateur littéraire. Il avait pensé en faire quelque chose mais au final, toutes ces informations avaient fini par s'avérer complètement obsolètes. Tout comme des photos d'enceintes de prison d'Alcatraz, ces témoignages de prisonniers piochés à la bibliothèque, dans des biographies, ou autre.

Le jeune homme ne manquait pas de « matière » potentielle, mais il manquait de « matière » réelle! Comment écrire un bon livre, comment se mettre dans la peau d'un prisonnier sans en avoir rencontré un seul, sans en avoir eu un face à soit? C'était tout simplement impossible pour le perfectionniste qu'était le jeune homme.

Il espérait donc que ce projet d'atelier dans la prison allait lui apporter beaucoup. Hirako lui avait communiqué le numéro de téléphone de Yamamoto, le directeur de la prison et c'est avec une certaine hésitation mais entrain que le jeune homme prit son téléphone portable pour composer le dit numéro. A l'heure actuelle, étant donné son niveau d'imagination, il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de préparer avec sérieux sa future venue à la prison.

La première sonnerie d'attente lui laissa le temps de penser à ses premières paroles, il se devait d'être poli et aussi de remercier l'homme pour l'opportunité qu'il lui faisait.

_Yamamoto Genryusai, j'écoute.

La voix profonde et rocailleuse du vieil homme lui parut impressionnante au premier abord.

_Bonjour, Kurosaki Ichigo à l'appareil.

_Kurosaki-san, bonjour, répondit l'homme dont la voix lui parut tout de suite plus claire et plus enthousiaste. Je ne pensais pas vous parler aussi tôt.

_Eh bien... C'est Hirako Shinji qui m'a donné votre numéro et pour ne rien vous cacher j'étais très impatient de vous parler.

_Nous sommes tout aussi impatients ici de vous accueillir sachez-le. Mes employés ainsi que les détenus ont montré un grand intérêt pour le futur atelier que vous allez animer.

_C'est justement pour cela que je vous appelle. Je sais vers quoi m'orienter en fait, mais j'aimerais connaître le profil de ceux qui vont y assister, voyez-vous. Leur âge, peut-être... leurs origines.

_A l'heure actuelle Kurosaki-san sachez que nous n'avons pas encore décidé de qui assistera à votre atelier. Nous nous devons de faire un choix minutieux pour vous permettre de faire cette animation dans les meilleures conditions. Les gardiens les plus aguerris seront avec vous bien entendu, et seulement six à sept détenus seront votre auditoire.

_Je vois. Ça me paraît très bien. Si jamais vous pouviez... je me permets peut-être une chose osée pour un homme aussi occupé que vous mais, si le temps vous en donne l'occasion d'ici ma venue de me faire parvenir une liste des noms et prénoms des détenus, leurs âges et leurs origines, cela me plairait beaucoup. J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus.

_Très bien... Je suis enthousiasmé par votre intérêt. Je note votre demande et vous fais parvenir ce que vous désirez dès que j'aurais les informations.

Ichigo étira un sourire satisfait, cette histoire commençait très bien!

_Merci beaucoup.

_Je vous en prie.

Mais il savait aussi, en tant qu'écrivain, que lorsqu'une histoire commençait bien, elle se gâtait toujours par la suite...

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tard**_

Dans le petit bureau modeste du directeur de la prison, Yamamoto Genryusai, le gardien émérite Muguruma Kensei se tenait droit et fier comme à son habitude. Debout devant le vieil homme qui restait assis sur son siège ergonomique, l'homme en uniforme exposait ses... contrariétés :

_Vous savez très bien tout comme moi que cette situation va engendrer de très lourds changements, Yamamoto-san?

_J'en suis conscient.

_J'espère que vous savez aussi qu'il nous est impossible de choisir ceux qui ont été les premiers à s'inscrire à l'atelier de Kurosaki-sama.

Yamamoto haussa un sourcil blanc. Il ne doutait nullement des intentions de son plus sérieux gardien de prison mais ne voyait pas pourquoi ce sujet revenait encore sur le tapis... Depuis de nombreux jours, la seule préoccupation de Yamamoto et de la prison toute entière avait été : la première venue de l'écrivain à succès Kurosaki Ichigo dans l'enceinte. Le sujet ne semblait jamais s'essouffler, pour les gardes comme les prisonniers, et le directeur commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur...

La venue de Kurosaki et son premier atelier approchaient, dans trois jours maintenant l'écrivain entrerait dans l'enceinte, et cela donnait des sueurs froides aux employés du pénitencier.

_Certains au troisième niveau ont entendu dire que les places acquises par inscriptions pourraient être redistribuées, continua Kensei, le plus sérieusement du monde. Love a été obligé d'en mettre quatre en cellule d'isolement pendant cinq jours monsieur. Si vous défaites votre engagement ils...

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention, Muguruma! répondit durement l'homme en donnant un coup de poing sur son bureau. L'organisation ne changera pas! Les premiers détenus inscrits seront ceux qui assisteront à l'atelier. Excepté une petite chose...

Kensei soupira et ferma quelques instants les yeux, détestant lorsque le vieillard lui demandait toujours mille et une choses in extremis qui le mettaient en difficulté et bouleversaient également l'équilibre déjà fragile de l'enceinte.

_Petite, vous dites?

_Oui...

L'homme caressa un court instant sa longue barbe et plongea ses yeux plissés dans ceux, gris, de l'homme face à lui. Tout laissait à croire que le moment était on ne peut plus sérieux :

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack va assister à l'atelier.

Kensei laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes, le temps que les mots dits n'imprègnent correctement son cerveau. Il cligna des yeux, ayant certainement mal entendu et bougea nerveusement, pliant ses genoux dans un mouvement mal à l'aise :

_Vous dites? demanda-t-il, en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

_Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, Muguruma.

Kensei passa une main sur son visage, sentant déjà les suées froides que lui procuraient cette nouvelle naitre sur son front :

_Mais monsieur, vous avez perdu la tête? Sauf votre respect, se précipita-t-il d'ajouter, Grimmjow n'a tout simplement pas le droit d'y assister! Il ne s'est même pas inscrit!

_Vous savez tout comme moi que Grimmjow est un être solitaire et taciturne, changeant dirais-je même. D'après le cahier des charges des détenus il est celui qui a causé le moins de soucis, cassé le moins de choses, une seule agression en dix ans, je compte donc l'utiliser à titre d'exemple.

_D'exemple?

Mais Muguruma fronça les sourcils après un petit temps de réflexion. Une chose lui revint alors en tête, une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention mais qui maintenant semblait prendre tout son sens...

Après l'annonce que l'atelier n'était réservé qu'aux détenus des quatre premiers niveaux seulement, annonce faite il y a une semaine, Kensei avait entendu Grimmjow Jaggerjack clairement s'exprimer sur l'inégalité persistante et les privilèges réservés aux autres à l'intérieur du pénitencier. Il avait échangé ces paroles de révolte avec son ami Noitra Jiruga lors de travaux de peinture à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Et tout le monde savait ici qu'un Grimmjow mécontent pouvait clairement découler sur une révolution.

_Ce matin, Jaggerjack, par l'intermédiaire de Sasakibe qu'il côtoie pendant ses heures à repeindre le bâtiment ouest, m'a fait une demande. Il me prit de le laisser participer à l'atelier, mettant en avant ses actions collectives en bâtiment, cuisine, blanchisserie ou autre, et sa bonne conduite pour recevoir une faveur spéciale.

_Si vous la lui donnez monsieur, les autres vont crier au favoritisme et ça sera encore plus le bordel! s'exclama le gardien, sortant de ses gonds et voyant la situation lui échapper.

_Et si je ne la lui donne pas il soulèvera les autres contre moi, contre vous tous et vous savez ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, avec Aizen Sosuke.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet. Bien sûr que Kensei se souvenait d'Aizen Sosuke, ce prisonnier de niveau 5 qui en moins de trois mois avait assujetti tous les détenus à sa volonté et avait mené une véritable révolution depuis sa cellule. Il s'en était suivit des bagarres multiples, des meurtres de gardiens, et pour finir, Aizen s'était vu transféré dans une autre prison de haute sécurité à l'autre bout du pays.

Mais la prison avait du mal à s'en remettre, et les prisonniers gardaient encore à l'esprit ce vent de rébellion, que Grimmjow semblait vouloir conserver pour s'assurer la main mise sur l'enceinte.

_Très bien, monsieur. C'est vous le chef, finit par décréter Muguruma en baissant les yeux.

Le vieillard émit un soupir de soulagement et baissa les yeux sur un document qu'il tenait entre ses mains :

_Si nous sommes d'accord, voici donc la liste que je vais communiquer à Kurosaki-sama dès ce soir :

« - Abaraï Renji, 27 ans, détenu depuis quatre ans au niveau 2, voleur spécialisé dans les œuvres d'arts, ayant notamment cambriolé la galerie des trésors du Horyu-ji, à deux reprises.

- Yumichika Ayasegawa, 26 ans, détenu depuis 1 an au niveau 2, escroc professionnel, aurait soutiré des centaines de millions de yens à ses victimes.

- Kurotsuchi Mayuri, 36 ans, détenu depuis 11 ans au niveau 4, issue de la prison psychiatrique d'Hokkaido ou il a passé deux ans, après avoir pris en otage une école entière.

- Kira Izuru, 23 ans, détenu depuis 7 mois au niveau 1, bras droit d'Ichimaru Gin, actuel chef de clan de la famille yakuza Ichimaru.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 28 ans, détenu depuis 10 ans au niveau 5, accusé et reconnu coupable de 23 meurtres à mains nues, surnommé « la panthère » par la presse. »

_Vous ne croyez pas que vous en dites trop? interrogea Kensei en faisant la grimace. Le pauvre Kurosaki va prendre ses jambes à son cou!

_Vous croyez? Il m'a pourtant demandé de lui communiquer tout cela, répondit Yamamoto en agitant la feuille devant lui de manière légère.

Le gardien soupira, à moitié entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Il avait la désagréable impression que le directeur allait faire passer un test de taille au jeune écrivain; tout comme il en avait fait passer à chacun des gardiens de ce lieu :

_Je crois que Kurosaki ne sait pas encore dans quoi il va tomber. Vos descriptions feraient fuir la personne la plus courageuse au monde.

_Ahah, je n'en doute pas, Muguruma, répondit Yamamoto avec un rire. C'est justement pour lui faire comprendre dans quoi il va tomber que je vais répondre à sa demande.

_Vous pensez qu'il ne tiendra pas le choc?

_C'est ce que je veux découvrir. A savoir si nous pouvons compter sur lui ou non.

Muguruma étira un très léger sourire en coin. Si l'écrivain survivait à ce premier atelier, il allait acquérir la confiance totale de Yamamoto... Mais encore fallait-il qu'il vienne jusqu'ici et à l'écoute de la liste, Kensei en doutait fort.

Les écrivains sont tous des petites natures, pensait-il.

* * *

_**La veille du premier atelier**_

Ichigo pénétra dans son appartement et « jeta » ses clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée, comme il en avait toujours l'habitude. Deux jours chez son père l'avaient mis à plat, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, et il continuait à se demander pourquoi il rendait visite à son surexcité de père s'il en sortait complètement vidé.

Surtout que demain, c'était le grand jour...

D'un coup d'œil sur le calendrier qui trônait au dessus de son bureau, l'orangé remarqua immédiatement le large cercle à l'encre rouge qui entourait la date du lendemain, il y était. Demain matin il allait animer son premier atelier dans la grande prison, et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil ce soir.

L'esprit préoccupé par comment il allait se comporter face à ces détenus demain, il passa en revue le courrier de ces deux derniers jours, s'arrêtant soudain sur une lettre qui retint toute son attention, portant un tampon curieux : « Prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo ».

Dans un geste précipité, l'orangé arracha littéralement le papier et déplia la lettre du directeur Yamamoto qu'il lu, le cœur battant. Enfin ce qu'il attendait!

« _Cher Kurosaki-sama,_

_Suite à notre conversation téléphonique je vous envoie ce que vous m'avez demandé, en espérant que ces informations seront pour vous source de satisfaction_. »

Le jeune homme parcourut les noms, les âges, les causes de détentions des détenus cités. A chaque prénom, il imaginait un visage, une attitude, quelque chose de réel se mettait en mouvement devant ses yeux, il pouvait presque imaginer leur voix!

Pour la plupart, il connaissait les noms de ces prisonniers, surtout celui d'Abaraï Renji et celui de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et il se rendit alors compte que ces deux personnes allaient attirer toute son attention, elles représentaient tout à fait ce qu'il recherchait comme type de prisonnier. Pour sûr, Yamamoto avait voulu la sélection hétérogène, il y avait un peu de tout et Kurosaki s'en félicita.

Il attendait maintenant avec une plus grande impatience encore la rencontre, car rien qu'à lire leurs noms il se sentait inspiré, que serait-ce en les voyant? Il pinça ses lèvres tout en étirant un sourire satisfait et replia la lettre pour la déposer sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à être confronté à ce type de prisonnier, mais c'était du pain béni!

La sonnerie de l'interphone le sortit soudain de ses songes et lui fit relever la tête de son courrier. Se dirigeant dans l'entrée, l'orangé attrapa le combiné de l'interphone :

_Oui?

_Salut Ichi, c'est moi.

L'écrivain sentit son estomac se tordre soudain au son de la voix grave qui venait de lui répondre :

_Entre.

Il appuya sur le bouton qui autorisait l'entrée à son visiteur et soupira en entrouvrant sa porte. Il ne manquait plus que ça : l'une des visites impromptues dont son ex avait l'habitude...

_Salut!

L'homme aux cheveux bruns grimpa les dernières marches de l'escalier et Ichigo l'observa avancer jusqu'à lui, déposant sa tête contre l'encadrement de sa porte :

_Shuuhei...

L'inspecteur lui montra un sac bien rempli qui sentait extrêmement bon :

_Je passais dans le quartier et une envie soudaine du chinois d'en bas m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne te voir.

_Shuuhei... J'ai du travail.

_Oui, comme à chaque fois que je passe. Et comme à chaque fois que je passe, je sais très bien que tu ne te nourris pas. Alors...

Kurosaki n'avait pas la force de lui refuser le passage et se détourna pour le laisser entrer. Hisagi Shuuhei était l'inspecteur qui lui avait inspiré son personnage principal de sa dernière saga et aussi son ex-amant qui l'avait laissé comme une vieille chaussette à la suite du succès fulgurant de cette même saga. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'ils se voyaient ainsi, à la volonté du brun, et qu'ils remettaient le couvert... sans pouvoir y faire grand chose.

_J'ai appris que tu allais entrer la prison de Tokyo pour ton prochain bouquin? demanda l'inspecteur en retirant sa veste et en détachant son holster.

Ichigo l'observa faire avec un sourire, Hisagi n'était qu'un charmeur; il savait parfaitement qu'il était complètement fan de lui lorsqu'il portait son holster et lorsqu'il adoptait son attitude de policier.

_Oui. Ça t'intéresse?

_Disons simplement que je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit-il en déposant devant lui une boîte fumante de riz cantonnais. Tiens, mange. Ça sent toujours aussi bon.

Ichigo prit place à côté de lui, se sentant un peu obligé de jouer la politesse même s'il n'avait pas la tête à ça mais plutôt à son atelier du lendemain.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu continues à venir aussi souvent, Shuuhei. Tu sais comment ça se finit ce genre de soirée...

L'orangé lui envoya en regard insistant qui sous-entendait beaucoup de choses.

_Quoi? Oui alors on couche ensemble, ce n'est pas un crime?

_Shuuhei, ça fait plusieurs mois que tu m'as largué sans égards aucuns et depuis quelques temps tu reviens pour... je ne sais quoi, et on finit toujours au lit! Tu joues avec moi, ou...

_Oh wouaho, enlève-toi cette idée tout de suite de la tête! Si on s'est séparé c'était pour de bonnes raisons, tu le sais.

_Oui, tu ne voulais pas vivre avec moi.

_Tu es très dur à vivre Ichi, je ne pourrais pas être à tes côtés 24 heures sur 24. Tu es écrivain, tu es tellement... solitaire.

_Je sais tout ça. Mais si tu reviens c'est qu'il y a une raison aussi non?

_Oui. Tu me manques, c'est tout.

Kurosaki expulsa tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons par ses narines, en démonstration d'une certaine exaspération, et empoigna ses baguettes pour prendre un peu de riz qu'il porta à sa bouche dans un geste aguerri. Bien sûr que Shuuhei lui manquait aussi, ils se manquaient l'un à l'autre, mais le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il était le dindon de la farce dans cette histoire. Il était trop gentil : celui qui se faisait larguer et qu'on revenait voir pour une petite coucherie de temps en temps.

Et même s'il avait l'impression d'être utilisé, il ne pouvait aller contre le fait qu'il aimait ça.

_Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec moi le week-end prochain? L'île de Kyushu ça te dit? Rien que toi et moi et les bains bouillonnants, hein?

Ichigo soupira une énième fois :

_Oui, un week-end de baise quoi.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu vois le mal partout? Explique-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal! s'énerva le brun qui ne comprenait pas l'application du jeune homme à le contredire systématiquement.

_Parce que je ne comprends pas cette situation, Shuuhei! répondit-il en brandissant ses baguettes chinoises devant le visage du brun. Tu me largues puis tu reviens, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ou alors c'est juste de l'amusement, je ne sais pas moi!

Il envoya valser ses baguettes sur la table et fit crisser les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol pour s'en extraire. Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sous les orbes noires comme la nuit des yeux d'Hisagi, il ne les avait que trop côtoyés.

_Oui, j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi, admit-il en l'observant faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Et tu me manques. Je sais que... peut-être que la première fois on a été trop vite toi et moi et que si on prenait plus notre temps...

_Ne dis pas de conneries s'il te plait, le coupa-t-il en montrant un visage torturé. Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu vivrais avec moi et tu me supporterais!

_Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

_Super ta réponse, ça m'avance beaucoup.

Hisagi secoua la tête, ne pouvant dire ce que le jeune roux voulait entendre depuis plusieurs mois, il ne pouvait lui mentir et lui dire que oui, il vivrait avec lui sans problèmes. Car ce n'était pas le cas, ils avaient déjà essayé et Shuuhei ne s'en sentait pas capable, tout du moins pour l'instant. Mais il tentait d'y trouver une solution et pensait qu'avec un peu plus de temps il pourrait apprivoiser l'écrivain et apprendre à vivre à ses côtés.

Mais ça semblait très compliqué.

_Je n'ai plus très faim je crois. Je vais te laisser et on reprendra cette discussion lorsque tu seras moins préoccupé.

Ichigo n'acquiesça même pas, se contentant de le laisser s'approcher de lui. Pendant un instant, il crut bon de faire un pas en arrière, histoire de lui montrer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais le brun parvint face à lui et prit son bras entre ses doigts, ne se préoccupant pas du tout de ses désirs.

Kurosaki ferma les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait laissé aller trop loin; dès qu'ils se touchaient il était trop tard, et ils retombaient dans ce tourbillon infernal qu'était la passion. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre.

_Il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles, murmura Kurosaki, ses paroles ne convaincant personne et surtout pas Shuuhei.

_Si on ne peut pas résister l'un à l'autre comme ça, à chaque fois, c'est pour une raison, Ichi, commenta le brun en caressant d'un revers de main la joue du jeune homme. On est fait l'un pour l'autre et tu le sais.

Son visage plongea lentement dans le cou de l'orangé pour y planter plusieurs baisers et Ichigo se laissa faire, basculant légèrement sa tête en arrière, ses paupières se refermant doucement.

C'était toujours la même chose en effet : il ne pouvait résister, il l'aimait toujours.

Les deux corps se rapprochèrent un peu plus jusqu'à ce que les genoux s'entrechoquent et que les torses se soutiennent. Hisagi déposa un premier baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de son ex-amant et prit son visage entre ses paumes, formant une coupe.

_Shuu... hei..., soupira-t-il, presque plaintif.

_Han, je n'oublierai jamais la première fois que tu m'as embrassé, Ichi, lui susurra le brun, entre deux baisers sur ses lèvres humides. Ici-même, toi assis devant ton ordinateur, et moi debout derrière toi, ton parfum, tes cheveux qui piquaient mon nez, chaque seconde je me rapprochais de toi et je te sentais tout tendu... Jusqu'à ce que tu te tournes vers moi et que tu attrapes ma nuque pour m'embrasser. C'était... le meilleur moment de toute ma vie.

_Ne... remues pas le couteau dans la plaie comme ça, protesta doucement le plus jeune, tentant avec ses mains de repousser les assauts de son interlocuteur.

_Je n'oublierai jamais non plus à quel point tu étais fou de moi. Et à quel point je _suis_ fou de toi...

_Non... Shuuhei...

Mais le brun n'écoutait pas ses protestations, il continuait à le presser, l'embrassant toujours aussi tendrement et faisant voyager ses mains sur ses hanches. Ichigo tentait de placer deux mots à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur respiration, mais c'était comme si Hisagi l'en empêchant en sachant ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

_Shuu... s'il te plait... il faut... que tu t'en ailles!

Cette fois-ci, le roux avait repoussé l'autre bien plus fort, et les mains de l'inspecteur de police le lâchèrent subitement. Il s'immobilisa, observant un instant les yeux ambrés hésitants grand ouverts; et il sut que la sentence ne pouvait être modifiée. Après tout, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait voulu la fin de cette relation le roux ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

_Tss..., laissa-t-il échapper dans un rire ironique tout en se séparant du jeune homme. Je le savais...

_Il fallait y penser avant si tu voulais rester avec moi! C'est trop tard maintenant!

_J'ai bien compris.

Le brun inspira profondément, et quelque peu hésitant fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée. Ichigo remarqua bien qu'il était sonné, et que le fait de s'être fait rejeté de la sorte ne lui avait pas plut. Mais il ne pouvait retomber dans ses bras, dans cette relation tourmentée pour lui faire plaisir.

_Bonne chance pour le bouquin et... et fais gaffe. Vu que tu tombes systématiquement amoureux de tes personnages principaux, essaye de ne pas tomber amoureux d'un prisonnier. Ça serait balo...

Et sur ces mots il ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui dans un bruit sourd, qui résonna dans la tête d'Ichigo pendant un long moment.

C'était mieux ainsi, pensa le roux malgré un pincement au cœur. Cette histoire n'avançait à rien entre eux, et il fallait qu'ils tournent cette page une bonne fois pour toutes. L'histoire était terminée, la saga était finie, Ichigo voulait enfin passer à autre chose. Un autre roman, une autre histoire, et s'il devait tomber amoureux d'un prisonnier quel qu'il soit, c'était que le destin l'avait décidé.

* * *

_**Le jour du premier atelier**_

Ichigo monta dans sa voiture après avoir minutieusement détaillé sa montre qui indiquait déjà plus de 9h30. Son atelier était programmé à 10h et il avait horreur d'être en retard. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir entraver son enthousiasme et ses projets, et surtout pas le stress envahissant qui étouffait tout son être depuis la veille et la visite de Shuuhei. Il n'avait que peu dormi, mais il en avait l'habitude, ses horaires d'écrivain nocturne faisant de lui un être de la nuit.

Il souffla bruyamment, la nervosité grandissante qui l'accompagnait depuis une semaine trouvant son paroxysme en cet instant, alors qu'il allait enfin prendre la route vers la prison pour la première fois. C'était le jour J, celui où il allait enfin pouvoir concrétiser son projet de roman et rencontrer des détenus de la grande prison.

_Toc! Toc!_

Mais un invité de dernière minute semblait vouloir compliquer sa tâche et ralentir sa progression...

_Bon sang..., marmonna-t-il en descendant la fenêtre conducteur pour se retrouver face au visage complaisant et joyeux de son éditeur.

_Bonjour Kurosaki-sama! lança énergiquement Shinji avec le large sourire dont il avait le secret.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? C'est aujourd'hui mon premier jour et je...

_Oh oui, oui je sais! Ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas vous accompagner, non, non. Je voulais juste vous souhaiter bonne chance en espérant que votre prochain roman parte sur de bonnes rails!

Shinji avait fait tout ce trajet jusqu'à chez lui pour lui souhaiter un misérable "bonne chance"? C'était tout à fait dans les cordes du blond; il aimait toujours surprendre et exagérer les situations.

_Je vous dirai ça cette après-midi lorsque j'aurais rencontré les prisonniers.

_N'oubliez pas de m'appeler!

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel en démarrant son véhicule; l'insistance de Shinji à son égard était devenu pire qu'une obsession, c'était plutôt une maladie! Et cela depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Lors de leur première rencontre, le blond avait malencontreusement crut que le jeune homme n'était qu'un employé de la salle louée pour la soirée donnée en l'honneur de la maison d'édition Kodansha. Il l'avait donc lourdement dragué, le jeune homme prenant un malin plaisir à le voir s'enfoncer dans la honte, puis il l'avait gentiment rembarré en lui avouant qui il était et que dorénavant il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas trop peloter ses fesses.

Hirako était devenu blanc comme un linge et depuis ce jour-là il ne l'avait plus jamais touché, et tentait sans grand succès d'être agréable au possible au jeune écrivain, sans toutefois y parvenir réellement. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite que l'éditeur Hirako remonterait dans l'estime de Kurosaki Ichigo.

…

Alors qu'il approchait des alentours de la prison, Ichigo fut obligé de ralentir l'allure de son véhicule, saisit par un spectacle des plus étranges qui fit encore monter sa nervosité d'un cran. En effet, de chaque côté de la route, des tas de voitures étaient plus ou moins bien garées, gênant la progression de sa propre voiture.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier? demanda-t-il au silence en fronçant les sourcils.

Roulant au pas, il constata alors un attroupement juste devant la large grille de sécurité de l'entrée. Un attroupement suspicieux qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier...

_Merde! pesta-t-il en tapant contre son volant.

Une meute de journalistes, caméras au poing, micros à la main et armés d'autres dictaphones se ruèrent autour de sa voiture, cognant à ses carreaux et stoppant net son avancée. Ils avaient pour sûr des yeux perçants, pensa le rouquin, pour ainsi l'avoir reconnu au volant de sa voiture allemande.

_Kurosaki-sama! Kurosaki-sama! criaient-ils en espérant que le jeune homme baisse sa vitre.

Kurosaki sentit un élan de colère monter en lui; il détestait tout ce remue-ménage médiatique, il avait horreur de ces journalistes avides de scoops sur sa vie et il était très mécontent de les trouver sur son chemin en un tel jour.

D'un geste de la main, il fit signe aux hommes et aux femmes de se détourner pour le laisser se garer, pile devant la grille, ce dont il n'avait certainement pas le droit, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Soucieux, il se décida tout de même à sortir de son véhicule après avoir attrapé son petit cartable de cuir et s'extirpa de son siège comme il put, une dizaine de micros se brandissant sous son nez.

_Kurosaki-sama comment appréhendez-vous cette première entrée?

_Avez-vous déjà rencontré Yamamoto Genryusai? demanda un autre journaliste.

_N'êtes-vous pas stressé de pénétrer un tel endroit?

_Craignez-vous une quelconque agression à l'intérieur?

_Kurosaki-sama?

Le jeune homme se sentit tout à coup tiré en arrière par une force surhumaine, le faisant traverser le flot d'inconnus et l'attirant encore un peu plus près de la grille.

_Hé! protesta-t-il, tentant de se soustraire à la poigne de fer. Mais lâchez...

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge alors qu'il se retrouvait face à son « sauveur ». L'homme portait l'uniforme des gardiens de prison et le salua poliment d'un geste de la tête :

_Oublions les présentations pour le moment et sortons de cette horde de loups! proposa-t-il alors qu'une vague de cris et un élan de foule commençait à emporter le jeune homme.

_Oh avec plaisir! répliqua-t-il en saisissant rapidement la main puissante que l'homme lui tendait, l'amenant jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'enceinte grillagée.

Il se laissa entrainer littéralement par la force de l'homme, qui broyait sa main entre la sienne, mais le jeune homme n'en avait que faire, si seulement cela lui permettait de s'extirper de cet amas de journalistes en délire prêts à l'étouffer pour n'obtenir que quelques mots de sa part.

Une fois la grille refermée derrière eux, les deux hommes avancèrent lentement jusqu'au premier bâtiment sinistre et sombre. Les yeux ambrés détaillaient l'endroit peu accueillant avec une grande curiosité.

_Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, Kurosaki-sama. Je suis Muguruma Kensei, gardien de prison et l'homme de confiance de Yamamoto-san.

_Ravie, lui répondit Ichigo avec un sourire poli. Sans vous ils m'auraient mangé tout cru. Mais comment diable sont-ils au courant?

_On l'ignore également... En ce qui concerne votre sécurité vous n'avez rien à craindre, j'ai pris les dispositifs nécessaires. Toujours trois paires d'œil sur vous.

Il désigna du menton deux gardiens qui les attendaient, à l'entrée du bâtiment.

_Je serai votre protection la plus fiable aussi, faites-moi part de la moindre inquiétude, du moindre fait qui puisse vous déranger.

_Comme ces journalistes? dit le roux en jetant un œil derrière lui, pratiquement aveuglé par les flashs des appareils photos.

_Vous allez en discuter immédiatement avec Yamamoto-san. Je vous y conduis.

L'orangé hocha un sourcil, interloqué par l'assurance et l'organisation minutieuse de l'homme. Si tout le monde dans la sphère de l'édition était aussi organisé et préparé que ce Muguruma, le jeune homme aurait certainement eu moins de problème à être publié, pensa-t-il avec un hochement de tête convaincu et une attitude étonnée.

L'intérieur du bâtiment lui apparut presque « banale » pour ainsi dire. Un long couloir parsemé de portes ouvertes ou fermés de ci de là, rien de bien différent de la maison d'édition et de l'étage du bâtiment où officiait Hirako Shinji.

_Vous n'êtes pas encore dans la partie réservée aux détenus. Ici, seul le personnel administratif, les gardiens et Yamamoto-san ont accès. Vous êtes complètement hors de portée des prisonniers. Par ici.

Il l'invita à pénétrer une pièce dans laquelle un vieil homme se trouvait, dos à lui, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre qui donnait immédiatement sur la foule de journalistes. Ichigo remarqua immédiatement le large tableau derrière le bureau, où des noms étaient inscrits. Tous étaient suivis de plusieurs crois rouges notifiées à la va-vite, sauf une ligne, pratiquement vierge, qui suivait un nom qu'il ne put déchiffrer.

_La personne qui aurait la moindre information à me communiquer quant à la présence de ces... vautours ici est la bienvenue! lança-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et en se tournant pour faire face au jeune homme. Bienvenue, même s'il me semble que le mot n'est guère de circonstance.

Le rouquin jeta un regard quelque peu hésitant à Kensei qui resta de glace.

_S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste par dessus tout, c'est bien la presse, Yamamoto-san.

_Nous sommes donc deux. Notez que l'agitation, même extérieure, a toujours un impact négatif sur les prisonniers. Ils s'en trouvent plus excités et donnent du fil à retordre à mes gardiens.

_J'en suis bien conscient, et je vous demande de me pardonner. C'est ma faute.

Yamamoto haussa un sourcil étonné.

_Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, Kurosaki-sama, intervint Kensei, s'ils sont venus ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Kurosaki échappa un soupir incontrôlé et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre, où quelques secondes plus tôt Yamamoto se trouvait. Ces journalistes ne pouvaient pas se trouver là par hasard, ils étaient bien trop nombreux, et très bien informés. Une seule personne aurait pu les tenir au courant...

_Si, justement, je m'en veux. Parce que je crois que mon éditeur y est pour quelque chose. Shinji a dans la tête de me mettre en première page de tous les journaux, ce que je déteste! Et je suis vraiment navré que ça soit arrivé aujourd'hui, si j'avais pu l'éviter...

Le vieillard et son bras droit échangèrent un regard complice; le jeune homme semblait dire la vérité et paraissait honnête.

_Refermons cette page, voulez-vous, reprit alors Yamamoto. J'en toucherai deux mots à Hirako Shinji dès ce soir. Mais pour l'heure... avez-vous pris part de la liste que je vous ai faite parvenir?

_Oui, je vous remercie. Et je suis très... curieux de voir ces détenus très hétérogènes m'être présentés.

_Vous devez savoir que le choix n'a pas été facile. J'ai longuement hésité entre instaurer l'égalité à l'inscription à cet atelier, ou bien jouer sur la récompense. Il s'est trouvé que j'ai fait les deux. A part Grimmjow, les autres ont été les premiers à s'inscrire sur la liste.

_Et... et Grimmjow Jaggerjack alors?

_Il y participe pour très bonne conduite. C'est la seule chose qu'il m'ait demandé en dix ans et je dois avouer qu'il n'a jamais été un prisonnier déraisonné, une rareté chez nous.

Ichigo sembla tout à coup très intéressé et fronça les sourcils :

_Comment ça? Vous voulez dire que malgré les faits pour lesquels il a été inculpé, Grimmjow est le plus sage de vos détenus?

_C'est exactement cela.

L'orangé tourna un instant ses yeux sur Muguruma qui acquiesça en silence. Ça ne semblait guère étonner les deux autres mais Kurosaki ne pouvait cacher sa surprise :

_Et... vous trouvez ça normal qu'il ne manifeste aucun comportement agressif ou autre?

_Bizarre oui, quelque peu, répondit Kensei, mais nous ne pouvons pas lui reprocher son calme. Et malgré des dizaines d'examens psychiatriques et psychologiques, aucun problème chez ce détenu. En pleine forme physique et mentale, comme s'il était dehors.

_C'est comme si la détention n'avait pas d'influence sur sa personnalité, continua Yamamoto. Et le voir me demander d'assister pour la première fois à votre atelier, alors qu'il n'a jamais exprimé la moindre demande, même la plus petite, me prouve une chose : Grimmjow attendait patiemment une bonne occasion pour sortir de ses gonds et enfin se montrer tel qu'il est.

Le cœur d'Ichigo accéléra sensiblement à ces mots. Qu'était-il en train de lui dire? Qu'en réalité Jaggerjack avait attendu dix ans une victime qui serait à son goût? Une occasion parfaite d'assouvir ses besoins criminels?

_Notre psychiatre nous a affirmé que c'était fréquent chez quelques grands criminels.

_Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé assister à mon atelier? demanda Ichigo qui malgré la nouvelle, gardait tout son calme.

_Parce que Grimmjow est la plaque tournante de cette enceinte. Il peut soulever un réel raz-de-marée s'il le veut, il tient dans sa main toute la prison. Et je ne peux hélas, en misérable directeur que je suis, m'opposer à cela. Alors pour montrer ma bonne volonté et pour éviter qu'il ne s'énerve, j'ai accepté qu'il y assiste.

_Donc vous préférez protéger vos intérêts plutôt que moi? C'est logique mais pas tellement à votre honneur...

_Êtes-vous prêt à prendre un gros risque pour votre travail, Kurosaki-sama? intervint alors Muguruma en s'avançant de quelques pas vers lui.

Ichigo, méfiant à présent, ne croyait pas à ce qu'il entendait; il avait l'impression de s'être fait tout simplement piéger et que Yamamoto l'utilisait pour rétablir le calme dans sa prison! Le dindon de la farce...?

_Je suis prêt à prendre n'importe quel risque pour ce projet! débita-t-il, ses yeux perçants traduisant une motivation sans failles.

_Alors, vous allez être servi.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en espérant encore une fois que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^_


	4. Entrer dans le jeu

**_Titre_ : Le roman du prisonnier.**

_**Chapitre**_** : **_**Entrer dans le jeu**__._

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note**_ _: Je ne cesserai jamais de le dire mais encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews enthousiastes. Je vous promets de prendre le temps de vous répondre à tous personnellement cette fois! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant._

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3.**** Entrer dans le jeu.**

« _Vous allez être servi_ ».

Voilà à quoi se résumait la première rencontre entre Ichigo, Yamamoto et Muguruma Kensei. Une phrase de bienvenue bien énigmatique dans la bouche du gardien de confiance du directeur, mais pas tant que ça aux yeux du jeune homme qui, contrairement à ce que pensaient les deux autres, était bien informé sur les prisonniers qui allaient constituer son public ce matin-là. Être bien informé ne constituait pas une sécurité en soit, certes. Mais ne dit-on pas : mieux vaut prévenir que guérir?

Ichigo avait déjà vu Abaraï Renji et Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans les journaux télévisés, il connaissait Kurotsuchi Mayuri de nom, et pour les autres, ils semblaient être des prisonniers minimes mais extrêmement intéressants à interviewer pour justement connaître leurs sentiments sur les criminels les plus extrêmes qu'ils côtoyaient.  
Un bras droit de yakuza, un meurtrier atroce, un malade mental, un escroc professionnel et un voleur de haut vol, la liste était diversifiée et c'était bien ce qui ravissait notre jeune écrivain depuis quelques jours. Car se retrouver face à quelques voleurs à la tir sans intérêt, il n'y aurait pas trouvé son compte.

Muguruma Kensei accompagna Kurosaki dans les couloirs de la prison, les trois autres mâtons affectés à sa sécurité par le sombre bras droit de Yamamoto, collant l'écrivain de près. Le silence le plus total flottait entre eux et d'ailleurs, l'orangé se demandait s'il pouvait – et même s'il devait - faire confiance à cet homme froid mais sérieux. Pourtant, Muguruma l'avait mis à l'aise dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans l'enceinte, et maintenant il se méfiait de lui à vrai dire, après l'entrevue qu'ils avaient eue.

Yamamoto l'aurait-il simplement accepté dans son pénitencier pour enfin découvrir la vraie nature de Grimmjow? Ichigo le pensait vraiment, mais le plus problématique pour lui serait de devenir - effectivement – la cible de Jaggerjack.

Il resterait sur ses gardes, pour sûr, sans toutefois changer la "tactique" qu'il avait décidé de mettre en place face à ces prisonnier.

_Voilà votre salle. C'est un ancien bureau d'un gardien de prison qui a démissionné, expliqua Kensei en stoppant devant une porte lugubre.

Ichigo jeta un œil hésitant à la dite porte, soupirant pour reprendre un peu de courage. Elle était surveillée par un gardien armé jusqu'aux dents et d'après ce que le jeune homme pouvait en juger, la poignée de cette porte ressemblait fort aux serrures de cellules de prison.

Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir visiter le commissariat dans lequel Shuuhei travaillait lorsqu'il faisait des recherches pour sa grande saga. Et il savait comment était constitué une porte à fermeture extérieure, sans moyen d'en sortir depuis l'intérieur.

_C'est ici que se déroulent les autres activités de la prison?

_En effet. Vous allez pouvoir constater que cette pièce est assez vaste et profonde. Une estrade, ainsi qu'un bureau, vous permettront de vous y sentir à votre place. Les prisonniers eux seront priés de rester assis sur leurs chaises, placées en demi-cercle face à l'estrade.

_Comme à l'école en gros.

_C'est ça.

Kensei fit signe au gardien positionné devant la porte :

_C'est le moment, commenta-t-il en regardant plus sérieusement que jamais Kurosaki. Si vous voulez encore revenir sur votre décision, c'est maintenant.

L'homme sortit les clefs pour actionner le système de verrouillage, tout en gardant un œil sur l'écrivain, au cas ou il changerait d'avis à la dernière minute.

Le rouquin inspira profondément et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme infaillible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le testait sur sa volonté et le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'il cherchait certainement à voir jusqu'où sa détermination pouvait aller, rien de plus, rien d'autre.

Si c'était effectivement le cas, lui aussi allait « être servi »...

_Écoutez, Muguruma-san, lui répondit-il avec un sourire amusé, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à retourner ma veste, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mon travail. Je ferai donc cet atelier aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto me demande de stopper ou bien qu'on mette fin à ma vie!

_Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez trop loin, là? questionna l'autre, en haussant un sourcil.

_Si vous étiez écrivain vous comprendriez...

_Bon, j'ouvre cette porte oui ou quoi? demanda alors le gardien, les clefs à la main, stoppé dans son geste par la conversation des deux hommes.

_Allez-y! répondit fermement Kurosaki bien avant que Kensei n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps...**_

Devant l'une des fenêtres de taille moyenne par laquelle les rayons du soleil venaient inonder la pièce sombre et lugubre d'une lumière salvatrice, le reflet d'un être pour le moins étrange était visible. Un homme concentré, dont les grands yeux bleus ne cessaient de parcourir le moindre pore de sa peau cherchant à y déceler la moindre impureté, semblait accaparé par la vitre. Sa main, fine et grande, passa dans ses cheveux noirs coupés en un carré parfaitement droit, puis il sembla remettre ses sourcils en place avant d'étudier si ses dents étaient bien propres.

Un miroir de fortune, voilà ce qu'était une fenêtre pour Yumichika Ayasegawa.

_J'espère au moins qu'il est bel homme, commenta-t-il en abandonnant enfin son reflet, non sans regret à l'image d'un Narcisse quelconque.

Il pivota sur ses talons, se tournant en direction de ses camarades :

_Moi j'dis qu'c'est un vieux! lança un jeune homme assis négligemment sur une table en bois, digne d'une vieille salle de classe. Ceux qu'écrivent des bouquins c'est des vieux intellos!

_Tu dis n'importe quoi Renji, intervint alors un autre tout jeune prisonnier à la chevelure blonde, en levant son index pour s'imposer. Kurosaki Ichigo est jeune! Avant que je ne sois emprisonné, j'ai eu la chance de lire ses romans. Il avait déjà sorti pas mal de choses. J'ai tout lu de lui, il est génial! Il est très talentueux et très respecté dans son métier.

_Profites-en pour lui demander un autographe, Kira-kun, lança ironiquement Yumichika en se rasseyant élégamment sur sa chaise, à côté d'Izuru.

_Alors, il est jeune? se précipita de demander Abaraï, se jetant sur le pauvre petit blond qui n'en demandait pas tant.

_Oui, tout jeune. Moins de la trentaine, répondit-il en tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible des yeux avides marrons qui parcouraient son visage.

_Mignon?

_Eh bien... oui, je crois, bougonna-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

_Tu crois?

_La beauté n'est pas universelle, Abaraï, intervint alors Kurotsuchi Mayuri, assit dignement sur une chaise et usant de sa voix trainante à tout va.

_Oh la ferme! pesta le rouge. Toi t'aimes que les p'tits enfants!

Il éclata d'un rire sonore, qui lui valut une large claque derrière la tête :

_Aïe! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui l'avait frappé.

_La ferme Abaraï!

Aisawa Love, gardien de longue date dans l'enceinte et ami depuis des années avec Muguruma Kensei, jouissait lui aussi d'une excellente réputation auprès du directeur Yamamoto.

Il faisait partie des rares gardes à avoir l'entière confiance du vieil homme, et il avait reçu des ordres précis pour la venue de Kurosaki : pas de vagues, pas de violence à outrance, et un langage respectueux dans la bouche des prisonniers.

_Vous connaissez tous les consignes, expliqua-t-il, restez calme et vous n'aurez pas de problème. Maintenant tu t'assois convenablement Abaraï!

Le rouge soupira tout en lui lançant un regard peu sympathique. Mais il s'exécuta tout de même, sachant pertinemment la sanction qui lui pendait au nez s'il faisait un peu trop parler de lui. Chacun savait que la place qu'il avait dans cet atelier était désirée par beaucoup d'autres détenus, aussi ils ne voulaient pas la perdre...

Love afficha une mine plus détendue alors que le silence reprit son droit et que les cinq prisonniers restèrent calmes. Mais ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur le seul qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que les cinq détenus chanceux avaient été rassemblés. Il sembla d'ailleurs s'en inquiéter de plus en plus au fil des minutes, les petites rides sur son front se creusant, redoutant le comportement du prisonnier inattendu dans cette assistance, qu'il ne savait pas du tout gérer.

La tenue des prisonniers de couleur orange tranchait vulgairement avec la couleur de la chevelure, bleu turquoise, de l'intéressé. Ses fers aux mains et aux pieds avaient été conservés et Grimmjow ne semblait pas s'en soucier. D'ailleurs, il donnait même l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme et même d'avoir été obligé de venir jusqu'ici, alors que c'était bien lui qui avait insisté lourdement pour assister à cet atelier.

Love décida de noter cette attitude dans un coin de sa tête, préférant en discuter avec Yamamoto plutôt que de faire des hypothèses sans valeurs sur le prisonnier. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait le retour très rapide de Muguruma, le seul entre ces murs à mieux connaître Jaggerjack que quiconque, et certainement aussi le seul à pouvoir le contrôler.

La tête baissée et ses yeux observant religieusement ses pieds, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Sa respiration était lente et calme, ses épaules carrées ne se soulevant que rarement pour inspirer profondément. Il avait l'air... désespéré.  
Désespéré était le mot et Love ne comprit pas sa réaction, son attitude était pour le moins étrange; Grimmjow aurait dû tout simplement être heureux de se retrouver hors de sa cellule pour une nouvelle activité, pouvant côtoyer à nouveau des camarades, ce qu'il n'était pas autorisé à faire d'habitude. Mais au lieu de cela, il restait fermé et totalement hermétique au monde extérieur, le visage baissé et le corps mou.

Abaraï remarqua lui aussi que le sombre personnage n'avait pas manifesté sa présence, et d'un coup d'œil vers Love remarqua l'inquiétude du gardien. Et bien entendu c'était une occasion en or de titiller le représentant de l'autorité qui n'échappa pas au rouge :

_Hep! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jaggerjack? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour voir le visage du bleuté. Il est pas content on dirait...

_Abaraï! pesta Love qui posa sa main immédiatement sur son arme suite à un mouvement minime de la tête de Grimmjow.

_Peut-être qu'il n'est pas content d'être ici? proposa Yumichika, haussant les épaules sans quitter la porte de la salle des yeux.

_Dis pas de conneries, Yumi! Tout l'monde veut faire c'putain d'atelier! Pourquoi Jaggerjack ferait la gueule? Hein, dis, Grimmjow, pourquoi tu fais la gueule?

_Abaraï! pesta une nouvelle fois Love, sans résultat cependant.

Le grand gardien à la peau brune retint alors sa respiration lorsque Jaggerjack se leva soudainement, sans aucun signe préalable, sa tête se redressant doucement dévoilant un visage coupé par un large sourire carnassier. Instinctivement, Renji recula sur sa chaise, perdant immédiatement son sourire moqueur.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce, chacun observant le prisonnier dangereux attendant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement. Love s'était immobilisé, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front et ses yeux braqués sur le bleuté.  
Si quelque chose arrivait tout de suite, ici et maintenant, il était seul pour rétablir le calme avant l'arrivée de Kurosaki-sama. Et si Grimmjow se mettait en action juste avant sa venue, ou pire à son entrée dans la salle, Yamamoto entrerait dans une rage folle! Et les conséquences seraient bien pires encore...

_Jaggerjack, assis-toi! ordonna l'homme, d'un ton rude mais moins incisif qu'à son habitude.

_Pourquoi j'fais la gueule? Pourquoi j'fais la gueule?

Les paroles de Grimmjow glacèrent l'atmosphère toute entière, et Kira essuya un frisson qui remonta le long de son échine. Le sourire ahurissant de Jaggerjack, ses incisives sorties tel un fauve aux aguets, ses yeux écarquillés injectés de sang et son front plissé par la concentration... Alors c'était l'effet que faisait un prisonnier de rang 5?

_J'vais t'dire pourquoi j'fais la gueule, Abaraï, reprit Grimmjow, avançant d'un petit pas, le cliquetis de ses chaines accompagnant ses mouvements. J'fais la gueule parce que j'me r'trouve avec un connard dans ton genre. Un putois de bas étage, un 'spèce de tocard qu'a même pas sa place dans c'te pièce. T'empestes mon espace vital, connard!

La poitrine de Renji se soulevait à un rythme ahurissant, collé contre le dossier de son siège, ses yeux fixant l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux il pouvait s'imaginer le bain de sang qu'il souhaitait lui réserver dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Aussi, même s'il savait que cela affecterait sa réputation, il ne répliqua pas et décida de rester tranquille.

Autour, les autres ne purent que le comprendre; Kira était devenu blême, Yumichika s'était accroché à sa chaise, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois, et Mayuri... Au final, il n'y avait que Mayuri qui n'avait pas changé d'attitude, pas vraiment impressionné par Jaggerjack. En même temps, Kurotsuchi était lui-même cinglé d'après les dires.

_Ça suffit maintenant, Jaggerjack, assis-toi! reprit Love, dont le rythme cardiaque ne cessait de s'accroitre au fil des secondes.

Le temps comptait, il fallait qu'il rétablisse le calme et vite!

_Deux s'condes, j'ai pas l'droit d'discuter avec Abaraï?

_Pas maintenant! Plus tard! Assis-toi!

_Tch!

Grimmjow étira un peu plus son sourire en tournant ses yeux en direction du gardien, mais ne fit aucun geste qui puisse l'emmener en cellule d'isolement pendant quelques temps. Il n'en avait pas envie, ce n'était pas son but ici. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tenu sa ligne de conduite, pourquoi la changer et tout faire capoter si près du but?

Dans de petits pas hésitants, gêné par la chaine qui reliait ses chevilles dans un cliquetis inquiétant, Jaggerjack se tourna pour faire face à chacun des prisonniers religieusement assis en demi-cercle.

_J'vous préviens les mecs, Kurosaki l'est à moi!

Love n'eut pas le temps d'obliger le prisonnier à se rasseoir que le cliquetis de la serrure de la porte se fit entendre. Les hommes présents dans la salle tournèrent tous, d'un même mouvement, leur tête en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un premier gardien s'immobilisant en constatant la présence de Grimmjow au milieu de la pièce.

_Salut, lança le bleuté, toujours heureux de voir qu'il déclenchait ce genre de réaction chez les gardiens.

Mais son sourire carnassier se figea lorsque d'un coup d'œil, il aperçut la silhouette qui suivait le garde. Des cheveux oranges entrèrent dans son champ de vision et des yeux ambrés croisèrent les siens, avides et visiblement alertes au moindre objet ou prisonnier présent. Et il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé... Il avait une tête d'écrivain, il avait une tête de naïf, il avait LA tête de la proie parfaite, il avait une tête de... victime!

_Oï Grimmjow, retourne à ta place, tout de suite!

Muguruma bouscula violemment Kurosaki en pénétrant dans la pièce précipitamment, son arme au poing braquée sur Grimmjow, le visage concentré et les pas vifs.

Les yeux de Kensei lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'il tourna son visage en direction de son collègue et ami Love :

_Qu'est-ce que tu glandes, bon sang?

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre et reprit ses esprits aussitôt :

_A ta place, Grimmjow! tonna Love, qui ignorait lui-même pourquoi il n'avait pas agi plus tôt.

_Du calme, du calme, dit Jaggerjack avec un rire amusé. C'est pas comme si j'allais tuer quelqu'un...

_On t'a dit à ta place! hurla de plus belle Kensei, saisissant violemment le bras du turquoise et le forçant à se rasseoir douloureusement.

_Ouch! Ça fait mal!

_La ferme, maintenant!

_C'est pas ma faute si...

_On t'a dit de la fermer! s'écria Love, levant soudain sa main pour frapper le prisonnier et le faire taire.

_Non!

Love s'immobilisa et la totalité des regards se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Un silence presque assourdissant s'installa et Ichigo dépassa le gardien qui était encore devant lui pour parvenir jusqu'à Muguruma. Ses sourcils froncés et l'air décidé, il était convaincu que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'agir, et surtout, il ne voulait pas voir de violence en sa présence. Peut-être jouait-il les enfants capricieux aux yeux des gardes, mais il s'en contre-fichait, il ne pouvait aller contre ses principes.

_Kurosaki-sama, vous..., commença Kensei, médusé.

Mais le roux leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler, même si l'homme s'était placé entre lui et le bleuté, par pur réflexe de protection.

_Est-ce que ça serait trop demandé de ne pas utiliser la violence pendant mes heures de présence? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet en observant Love. Juste... parce que... ce n'est pas ma façon de faire et de penser, vous comprenez?

Grimmjow l'observa avec attention, détaillant le corps tout entier du jeune homme de ses yeux de fauve. Il étira un sourire, sans sortir ses dents cette fois-ci.

Oui, une victime...

_Kurosaki-sama, il s'agit de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, nous avons de stricts ordres à son propos, expliqua Love, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

_Je comprends, mais que voulez-vous qu'il fasse? Regardez-le il est enchainé comme un vulgaire bout de viande et vous voulez le frapper en plus?

_Je vous assure que c'est de rigueur, lança Muguruma en rangeant son arme dans son étui et en faisant signe aux autres gardes de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard alors que l'atmosphère de plomb était coupée par un rire sarcastique de Renji, très amusé par le fait que Jaggerjack se soit fait « sauver » par un écrivain en visite. Mais visiblement, ça ne faisait rire que lui. Les autres observaient Kurosaki, tous "baba" devant son geste et en extase devant la première personne qu'ils voyaient voler au secours du turquoise.

_Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça..., commenta Ichigo, alors qu'il rejoignait l'estrade de l'autre côté de la pièce, accompagné de Kensei. Les chaines, les coups, les...

_Vous êtes dans une prison, Kurosaki-sama, lui expliqua calmement Muguruma, c'est un lieu dangereux. Et cet homme l'est plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

_Je le sais, croyez-moi. Mais... est-ce que je peux seulement vous demander de ne pas les frapper s'ils ne font rien de dangereux, ou qui porte atteinte à ma vie? s'enquit-il, déposant son cartable de cuir sur le bureau de fortune.

Muguruma soupira et baissa les yeux un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de cette demande. Il avait su que faire participer Jaggerjack n'était pas une bonne idée, et depuis le début. Et les évènements lui donnaient raison.

_Bien, répondit-il enfin un donnant une petite tape sur le bureau de bois. Mais si le moindre incident arrive, Yamamoto saura que vous en êtes tenu responsable.

Les yeux du jeune homme le fixèrent durement :

_Je prends le risque.

L'homme soupira à nouveau, passant une main sur son front avec inquiétude :

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Yamamoto-san laisse Jaggerjack assister à votre atelier? S'il vous arrivait la moindre chose, vos fans chercheraient à me tuer, lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire et s'appuya contre le vieux bureau :

_S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ce sera plutôt mon éditeur, Shinji, qui vous tuera.

Kensei dodelina de la tête avant de faire demi-tour pour laisser l'homme seul diriger la salle.

_Au moins je suis prévenu, lui lança-t-il avant de se placer derrière la chaise de Jaggerjack, à son poste d'observation.

Ichigo observa son assistance quelques instants et laissa ses yeux s'attarder quelque peu sur Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui le dévorait des yeux. S'il n'avait pas été dans une prison, le jeune homme aurait très justement pensé qu'on lui faisait de l'œil... Lui qui ne voulait surtout pas plonger dans le jeu dans lequel Yamamoto l'avait poussé, en faisant venir Jaggerjack, il avait l'impression de s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup tout seul. Avoir agi ainsi lors de sa première venue, et avec Grimmjow en plus...

Mais il se reprit et éclaircie sa voix pour commencer :

_Bien, je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, mais j'imagine que vous le savez déjà. Je suis écrivain et je vais donc venir ici toutes les semaines, tous les vendredi à 11h pour qu'on puisse faire des choses et d'autres ensemble.

_Ouais un tas d'choses ouais! lança Abaraï en sursautant sur sa chaise, l'air surexcité et lançant un regard provocateur au jeune rouquin.

Il avait visiblement oublié l'intimidation de Grimmjow, et semblait être entré dans une vraie transe depuis que l'écrivain lui avait, à lui aussi, tapé dans l'œil.

_Oui, c'est ça, répondit Ichigo qui lança un regard noir à Love qui venait de mettre une tape derrière la tête de Renji.

_Il a dit pas taper! se plaignit le rouge, flairant la bonne affaire : pouvoir dire n'importe quoi sans recevoir de coups des gardiens.

_Alors, peut-être que pour commencer vous pourriez vous présenter, chacun à tour de rôle. Votre nom, votre prénom, votre âge, vos origines, ce que vous auriez aimé faire dans la vie peut-être, ou bien... tout simplement ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, ect, ect.

De grands yeux interloqués l'observèrent et le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement parlé chinois. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir compris le moindre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Et sinon... est-ce qu'il y en a un de vous qui a déjà lu une de mes œuvres? interrogea-t-il, espérant obtenir plus de succès.

Une main timide se leva et Ichigo étira un sourire soulagé en posant ses yeux sur le visage fin qui lui sourit en retour :

_Oui?

_Moi, Kurosaki... sensei.

Abaraï pouffa de rire à la mention utilisée par Kira et donna un coup de coude à Mayuri :

_Oh oui sensei fais-moi monter sur ta grosse estrade! Hihi!

L'orangé tenta de faire abstraction du commentaire déplacé et décida de se rapprocher des détenus, faisant se raidir les deux gardiens présents, à l'affut.

_J'ai lu tous vos romans, expliqua-t-il, un peu surexcité. Mon préféré c'est évidemment « Le signe nippon », ces histoires de yakuzas et l'homme de main qui tombe amoureux du chef de clan avant de découvrir qu'il est marié. Le policier dans celui-là était vraiment détestable!

Kurosaki étira un sourire en tournant ses pensées vers Shuuhei. Oui, détestable, étant donné qu'il avait écrit ce roman peu après sa rupture avec Hisagi et avait donc créé un personnage policier absolument insupportable aux yeux du lecteur.

_Et votre nom, c'est...?

_Kira, Kira Izuru, sensei. Je suis là depuis quelques mois seulement. Avant, je... je ne faisais pas grand chose.

_Ouais genre! Oublie pas d'dire qu't'es le bras droit d'Ichimaru Gin! lança Renji en éclatant d'un rire sonore.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors que le jeune blond n'avait pas réagit aux paroles du rouge, se contentant de rester silencieux.

_Alors voilà pourquoi vous avez aimé ce roman là en particulier, vous êtes vous même yakuza?

_Et amoureux d'son chef de clan, oui sensei! continua de brayer Renji, heureux comme jamais de pouvoir dire toutes les âneries du monde.

Ichigo se tourna alors vers lui. Un sourire condescendant aux lèvres, il se planta devant l'homme qui aimait vraisemblablement à faire du zèle :

_Et vous, vous êtes?

_Abaraï Renji, sensei! Et j'peux être votre kouhai* quand vous voulez, susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil effronté qui exaspéra le jeune homme.

Ichigo lui offrit un sourire poli, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser continuer à sortir toutes ces bêtises sans réagir.

_Et vous avez déjà lu un de mes livres?

_Euh... nan.

_Alors peut-être... un roman d'un autre écrivain?

_Euh... nan plus, sensei, répondit-il son sourire commençant à s'estomper.

_Est-ce qu'au moins vous savez lire, Abaraï?

Yumichikia pouffa de rire et Mayuri lança :

_Tu l'as bien cherché celle-là!

Même Muguruma étira un petit sourire amusé; Ichigo avait littéralement cloué le bec du rouge qui devint beaucoup plus docile, comme par magie :

_Oui, j'ai lu des choses. Le journal... Les revues qui parlent d'art. J'aime l'art.

_Donc vous êtes le voleur de haut vol, c'est ça?

_Oui, sans doute.

Le rouquin se redressa face au rouge, croisant ses bras et bien décidé à lui en faire baver :

_Vous avez cambriolé divers musés, n'est-ce pas?

_Ouais...

_Quelle est pour vous l'œuvre d'art du siècle? Celle que vous aimeriez voler plus que tout au monde?

Renji fronça les sourcils, complètement déboussolé par la question absolument inhabituelle qu'on venait de lui poser. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils assistaient à un "atelier" pareil! A dire vrai, tous les prisonniers ici étaient habitués aux questions de routine de la police : qui sont tes complices? Où as-tu planqué la marchandise? Etc, ect. Mais là, Kurosaki ne s'intéressait pas aux faits qui les avaient fait prisonniers, à leurs méfaits, ni à ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal dans leur vie. Il s'intéressait à _eux_. Seulement eux, leur personnalité, leurs goûts. Et cela, ils n'y étaient pas habitués.

_Euh... Bin... La... euh... La Joconde? C'est classe la Joconde! répondit enfin Renji, fier de sa réponse.

Mais Ichigo leva les yeux bien haut au ciel et sembla très peu satisfait :

_Réponse typique et bateau...

_Quoi? Attendez un peu! s'offusqua-t-il en basculant en avant sur sa chaise, mécontent. Comment ça? Et alors, c'était quoi la bonne réponse? J'parie qu'y'en a même pas!

_Bien sûr que si! répliqua l'orangé. Je ne sais pas moi... L'œuf de Fabergé « Mémoir d'Azov » cadeau d'Alexandre III à Maria Fiodorovna, une pierre du Taj Mahal, « La liberté guidant le peuple » de Delacroix, le diamant _Wittelsbach_ plus chère pierre précieuse au monde, je ne sais pas! Il n'y a pas une réponse possible comme il ne peut y en avoir zéro!

Renji resta bouche bée et Mayuri frappa furtivement dans ses grandes mains blanches pour applaudir la démonstration. Qu'on vienne battre Abaraï Renji à plate couture dans le domaine de l'art qu'il croyait maitriser lui cloua littéralement le bec et lui fit ravaler sa fierté encore une bonne fois.

Kensei et Love échangèrent un regard complice, à moitié entre l'amusement et l'étonnement le plus total.

_En parlant de belles choses, reprit le jeune homme en délaissant enfin Abaraï, êtes-vous obligé de faire votre manucure maintenant?

Il haussa les sourcils, pointant ses yeux perçants sur Yumichika, penché depuis le début de la conversation du roux avec les prisonniers sur ses ongles, à qui il semblait refaire une beauté.

Lentement, le brun stoppa son activité et lança un sourire gêné à l'écrivain :

_Désolé...

_Vous teniez un salon de beauté lorsque vous étiez dehors vous, non?

_Pas du tout! s'offusqua Ayasegawa en foudroyant l'orangé des yeux. Je séduisais des hommes, ou des femmes, très riches. Et ça marchait, à chaque fois!

Kurosaki sourit :

_Vous êtes Yumichika?

_Ayasegawa-san s'il vous plait, on ne se connaît pas encore. Mais... j'ai cru entendre dire que vous étiez riche.

Les yeux de Yumichika semblaient s'illuminer d'une flamme nouvelle dès qu'il faisait allusion à l'argent et Kurosaki lui répondit, entrant dans son jeu :

_Ça nous fait un point en commun. J'imagine que si vous n'étiez pas ici, vous continueriez à escroquer des riches?

_Certains disent, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Eh bien je suis désolé Kurosaki-sama, mais pour moi le bonheur c'est l'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'on serait sans argent? Qui prendrait soin de mes beaux cheveux, qui peignerait mes beaux sourcils, remarquez d'ailleurs comme ils sont finement épilés. Qui me rendrait aussi beau, hein?

_Mais dites-moi une chose alors : comment faites-vous ici, dans cette prison, pour... eh bien pour avoir tout ça? Vous vivez avec d'autres prisonniers, votre temps passé dans les douches ou pour prendre soin de vous est limité... Je ne comprends pas.

_Oh...

Yumichika baissa les yeux un instant puis un sourire innocent naquit sur ses lèvres :

_Disons juste que j'ai des ressources financières qui me viennent de l'extérieur et qui me permettent de toujours avoir ces privilèges.

_Vos anciennes victimes vous garantissent toujours un apport financier conséquent?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme avait été jugé, reconnu coupable et condamné pour multiples escroqueries, or ses victimes continuaient à le choyer comme si elles n'avaient pas réellement été des victimes de sa manipulation?

_Oui, répondit le brun, satisfait.

_Et vous n'éprouvez aucune repentance vis-à-vis de cela?

_Pourquoi donc? répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Le monde est régie par l'argent, tout le monde désire de l'argent, moi aussi!

Kurosaki cligna des yeux rapidement, comprenant que le discours borné de Yumichika ne ferait pas avancer le shmilblik...

_Et vous, Kurotsuchi-san, qu'en pensez-vous?

L'homme pâle à la mine étrange tourna ses yeux globuleux vers l'écrivain, réfléchissant un instant :

_Ce que j'en pense? répéta-t-il de sa voix sarcastique. Vous savez, Kurosaki-sama, je ne suis qu'un simple prisonnier. Je n'ai pas d'avis sur ce genre de question philosophique.

_Très bien. Alors... dites-moi juste ce que vous aimez. Ce pourquoi vous pensez que vous n'êtes qu'un « simple prisonnier »?

Le roux entendit clairement Renji pouffer de rire à nouveau, déjà remit de sa petite leçon d'art par le jeune homme.

_Parce que... je suis un prisonnier comme les autres. Je veux la liberté, et sortir d'ici et vivre comme avant. Je suis simple.

_Simple? Vous voulez dire... Aussi simple que les détenus du quatrième niveau?

Le pique lancé sembla déplaire fortement à Mayuri qui sortit pendant un instant ses dents jaunâtres, sous ses lèvres blanches. Il hocha la tête de côté comprenant où il voulait en venir. Oui, les détenus du niveau quatre étaient considérés comme fous, comme des malades mentaux reconnus par des experts confirmés. Mais lui-même ne se considérait pas comme tel. Pour un fou, ce sont les autres les réels détraqués...

_Faut pas le dire ça, c'est un secret, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Kurosaki.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Un secret?

_Oui. En fait je suis ici incognito, voyez-vous. Je suis juste là, en simple prisonnier, car c'est à moi qu'a été confié la lourde tâche de créer une nouvelle prison, la prison de demain...

_Oh! Alors vous êtes un visionnaire? Un homme moderne?

_Je fais des expériences. J'avais de bons cobayes avant, mais ils me les ont enlevés...

_Qui « ils »? questionna Kurosaki, dont le cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, la folie de cette homme lui paraissant complètement insensée et malsaine.

_Les gens. Les parents de ces enfants, tous. J'allais faire de grandes choses avec ces gamins...

Le roux déglutit péniblement, sachant où il voulait en venir :

_Vous parlez de ceux que vous avez... pris en otage? De cette école?

_C'était pas de la prise d'otage. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour participer à ma grande expérience!

Il éclata d'un rire sonore faisant reculer d'un pas le jeune roux. Ses yeux cherchèrent l'aplomb de Kensei qui d'un mouvement de main, lui conseilla d'abandonner la conversation. Ce qu'il fit bien entendu, vu l'état de démence de l'homme qui ne cessait maintenant de parler dans un langage technique très étrange, détaillant ce qui semblait être des composants chimiques très précis.

Bon sang, est-ce que tous ceux du niveau quatre étaient ainsi? Se demanda-t-il, quelque peu refroidi par ce dialogue qui fit remonter inexorablement le stress dans son corps.

Et à présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'un détenu à interroger et le roux avança vers lui, le cœur encore un peu plus battant. Jusqu'à présent, son assurance ne lui avait pas fait défaut dans ses dialogues avec les autres détenus, mais celui-ci semblait bien différent. Il n'avait entendu le son de sa voix qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée, et de quelle manière! L'homme avait vraisemblablement déclenché une réelle panique rien qu'en ayant quitté sa chaise.

Ichigo échangea un regard avec Muguruma, qui tenait toujours son poste derrière le siège du détenu aux cheveux bleus, son bassin collé au dos de la chaise et ses mains libres prêtes à retenir l'homme s'il bougeait. Mais Kurosaki savait que cela ne l'arrêterait en rien, d'après les recherches qu'il avait effectuées sur Jaggerjack; et pourtant, il vint se placer juste devant lui, à seulement un mètre de l'individu qui l'observait attentivement, de cette manière si peu banale.

_Et vous êtes donc, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, dit-il solennellement, fournissant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude dans sa voix.

_Ouaip, répondit docilement l'autre.

_Comme tous les autres ici, j'imagine que vous avez quelque chose à dire?

_Pas vraiment.

Kensei donna un coup de genoux dans la chaise, faisant un instant tanguer le siège du turquoise.

_Oh, c'est bon, se contenta-t-il de protester, sur un ton presque trop amical.

Kurosaki se pinça les lèvres. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Grimmjow allait lui donner du fil à retordre, mais il voulait l'entendre parler, même si c'était de n'importe quoi. Juste parce qu'il était désireux de connaître sa façon de s'exprimer, ses mots, et ainsi en tirer une quelconque « matière » pour une future ébauche qui malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans l'enceinte, commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit.

_Vous n'avez pas envie de parler? Ni de me dire, par exemple... vos passions, n'importe quoi!

_Ma passion c'est tuer des gens, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac, plongeant ses yeux superbes dans ceux, plus mitigés de l'écrivain.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce et l'orangé haussa les sourcils, tentant de ne pas se laisser perturber par la réponse franche, mais tout à fait atroce. Ses yeux glissèrent à nouveau sur Muguruma qui sembla l'interroger du regard : devait-il réprimer Jaggerjack ou non? Mais l'orangé décida de poursuivre.

_Bien. Et à part ça? Pourquoi être venu dans mon atelier? Un quelconque goût pour la littérature? Pour les mangas, ou que sais-je?

_Nan.

_Alors, pourquoi?

C'était ce qu'il voulait l'entendre dire, il voulait entendre de vive voix la raison de l'intéressé pour laquelle il avait lourdement insisté pour cet atelier. Et visiblement, tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience, cette réponse; les autres détenus, tout comme Muguruma et Love.

_Parce que j'avais envie d'voir un joli p'tit cul à fourrer. C'tout.

L'estomac de Kurosaki se tordit douloureusement à sa réponse, alors qu'au même moment, Renji éclatait d'un rire incontrôlé, et que Kira devint rouge comme un coquelicot.

_Fais des excuses, tout de suite! hurla alors Kensei en attrapant le prisonnier par les cheveux durement, sachant très bien qu'un tel manque de respect arriverait jusqu'aux oreilles de Yamamoto.

Mais encore une fois, Ichigo surprit tout le monde en demandant au garde d'arrêter son geste. Interloqué, Kensei relâcha sa poigne sur la tignasse turquoise et Grimmjow étira un sourire sadique, attendant la réaction de l'homme de lettres. Mais le roux avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il savait que s'il voulait avoir le respect de ces hommes, il devait jouer sur leur terrain. Et tout comme il l'avait fait avec les autres, il entra dans le jeu du bleuté.

Lentement, il combla la distance qui le séparait encore de Jaggerjack, et malgré les risques qu'il prenait, n'hésita pas une seconde. Une fois devant lui, il pivota sur ses talons, son postérieur pile devant le visage de Grimmjow, soulevant sa veste qui recouvrait encore une partie de ses fesses, comprimées dans son pantalon de smoking noir.

_Maintenant que vous les voyez de près, profitez-en, parce que vous ne les reverrez plus, commenta-t-il, avant de laisser tomber de nouveau sa veste sur son arrière-train et de retrouver sa position initiale, faisant à nouveau face au prisonnier.

Mais ce fut à cet instant même qu'il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin dans le jeu. Il n'eut pas le temps de ciller que Jaggerjack sauta sur ses pieds et d'un geste, passa la chaine qui reliait ses poignets autour du cou du roux pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant, par la même occasion, un immense coup de front.

Kensei n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le danger arriver, et poussant un cri, il se rua en même temps que Love sur Jaggerjack pour libérer Ichigo de la prise de la bête.

_Espèce de connard! s'écria Muguruma, délivrant l'orangé de la chaine et infligeant un coup de genoux mémorable dans le ventre de Grimmjow, l'obligeant à sa rasseoir et l'attachant – cette fois-ci – à sa chaise.

Ichigo tituba, rattrapé par Love, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche où une douleur lancinante venait de faire son apparition.

_Bon sang..., jura-t-il, essuyant d'une revers de main, le coin de sa bouche.

D'un coup d'œil, il y remarqua du sang. Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'avait pas cherché à l'embrasser, mais plutôt à mordre à pleines dents ses lèvres, dans lesquelles il avait réussi à infliger une sévère entaille de ses dents de fauves.

_Vous allez bien? s'enquit Love, qui tout à coup, ne semblait plus rien contrôler.

_Ça va, ça va! répondit le roux, l'envoyant balader et sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger le sang qui tombait à grosses gouttes sur sa main.

Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, littéralement, tant il avait été stupéfait, et tant il avait eu peur également. Sa respiration était restée bloquée pendant plusieurs secondes, aussi était il essoufflé. Et sa tête tournait, tournait tant et plus, tentant de remettre à sa place toutes les informations. Ses yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites, son sang s'était gelé, ses membres immobilisés par le geste totalement inattendu.

Ce type avait surgit comme... comme sortit de nulle part, comme un fantôme, comme un fauve! Il ne l'avait pas vu sauter sur lui, il n'avait pas pu éviter ça, il... il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Alors que derrière lui, Kensei tenait fermement le prisonnier bleuté et que les autres observaient la scène, quelque peu alarmés eux aussi.

_Je crois que c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui! décréta-t-il en lançant un regard inquiet en direction de l'auteur.

_Non, non... Attendez, répliqua l'orangé, essoufflé, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits et à s'appuyer contre une surface dure.

Il tomba assis sur sa chaise derrière le bureau mis à sa disposition, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et essuyant toujours le sang qui coulait. Il eut la désagréable impression d'avoir aperçut Grimmjow récoltant le sang qu'il restait sur ses propres lèvres avec sa langue, et s'en réjouissant au goût de fer dans sa bouche.

Ce type était... était... au-delà de cinglé!

_Non... On va continuer.

_Mais Kurosaki-sama...

_J'ai dit : on va continuer! ordonna-t-il en fusillant Kensei des yeux.

Les gardiens se regardèrent, hésitants, mais d'un signe de tête, Muguruma ordonna que Love retourne à sa place et les autres détenus ne dirent plus un seul mot, observant tour à tour Kurosaki, sa lèvre ensanglantée gonflant à vue d'œil, et Grimmjow, maintenant attaché à sa chaise, se pourléchant les babines.

Mais Ichigo était un homme de ressources. Il leur avait prouvé qu'il avait de l'esprit et de la répartie, à lui de prouver à ce Grimmjow qu'il avait des tripes, et qu'on ne l'abattait pas aussi facilement. Après tout, cette attaque était semblable à celle d'une critique négative suivant la sortie de l'un de ses livres. Les conséquences sur son moral étaient un peu différentes, mais l'épreuve à passer semblait tout aussi éreintante.

_Je vois que... que finalement je ne suis pas venue pour rien, commenta-t-il en échappant un petit rire qui surprit une fois de plus tout le monde. Il m'a suffit d'une fois ici pour que vous sortiez de vos gonds et fassiez la première erreur de votre longue détention.

Il s'adressait bien sûr à Grimmjow qui n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire.

_Et il sera puni pour ça, assura Kensei, en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du bleu.

_Rien que pour ça, je suis juste heureux d'être venu, continua le roux, toujours dans la provocation, même s'il savait maintenant que ce petit jeu pouvait lui apporter tout un tas d'ennuis. Pour les autres... Love-san va... va vous distribuer des feuilles que je vous ai ramenées.

Il fit signe au garde d'approcher et sortit de son cartable de cuir un tas de feuilles totalement vierges.

_J'aimerais que... vous écriviez. N'importe quoi. Vos sentiments, vos envies, ou même des insultes que sais-je! Ou peut-être même... que vous avez envie de tuer des gens, termina-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé au turquoise.

Les feuilles furent distribuées dans le silence et les prisonniers, munis d'un crayon, commencèrent à gratter leurs supports, n'en demandant pas plus. L'évènement avait calmé l'assistance et même Abaraï, qui fusillait maintenant d'un oeil peu sympathique Jaggerjack. Comment avait-il osé dégrader l'oeuvre d'art qu'était le joli Kurosaki? Il ne lui pardonnerait pas!

Mais seul un prisonnier ne se mit pas à l'écriture : Grimmjow. Tout comme l'orangé s'y était attendu d'ailleurs.

_J'aimerais également vous dire une chose, reprit Ichigo. Si je suis ici c'est pour écrire un livre, mon prochain roman. Je cherche des informations véridiques sur la vie carcérale et... j'aimerais savoir si l'un d'entre vous serait offensé de retrouver des éléments de sa vie, de sa personnalité ou autres dans mon œuvre. Bien entendu je n'utiliserai pas vos noms.

Kira bougea sur sa chaise, démontrant une certaine excitation et Renji étira un sourire colgate particulièrement fier :

_Cool! On va être dans un bouquin, les mecs!

_J'aimerais aussi... et dans cette optique littéraire, que la composition des ateliers ne change pas. A travers nos discussions, nos travaux, je vais en apprendre plus sur vous, et j'aimerais continuer avec vous.

_Ouais, moi aussi j'ai envie de rester! lança Renji en levant le poing. C'était le truc le plus fun que j'ai fait depuis que j'suis rentré!

_Moi aussi j'aimerais, dit Kira avec un sourire éclatant.

_Mouais... Au moins ici j'ai un miroir qui ne déforme pas mon reflet, ajouta Yumichika en haussant les épaules.

_Je dis oui, continua Mayuri.

Ichigo ne prit pas la peine de demander son avis à Grimmjow et pria les détenus de continuer à écrire tant qu'ils avaient des idées.

Pendant ce temps, le roux écrivait lui-même des bribes d'idées qu'il avait retenues, des choses et d'autres sur les prisonniers. Mais ce fut en s'attardant sur ce qu'il avait vu de Grimmjow qu'il se mit à gratter une feuille entière recto-verso jusqu'à ce que Kensei le sorte de sa concentration. Visiblement, il avait pris bien plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû et les détenus avaient tous terminé leurs compositions.

_Oh désolé. Je... j'étais en train de... Bref.

Il quitta sa chaise, un sourie gêné à l'appui, et ramassa les feuilles des présents, ne s'attardant pas à les lire :

_Je les lirai chez moi, tranquillement et si vous le souhaitez nous en parlerons la semaine prochaine, expliqua-t-il en arrivant devant Grimmjow pour relever sa feuille.

_Il n'a rien écrit, commenta Kensei en agitant la feuille blanche.

_Bien. J'imagine que de toute façon, c'était chose impossible avec ses chaines, commenta-t-il, insinuant par là que c'était la faute du garde si l'homme était saucissonné et ne pouvait écrire.

_S'il ne l'était pas, enchainé, vous seriez p'tet mort à l'heure qu'il est, fit remarquer Muguruma durement.

_Nan, j'l'aurais pas tué, intervint Jaggerjack, ses yeux levés en direction du rouquin. L'est trop... miam! Miam!

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et présenta la feuille vierge devant les yeux du bleu. S'il voulait continuer à jouer et à le prendre pour un idiot du village dont seul la vision de ses fesses l'intéressait, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait :

_Alors, est-ce qu'il peut juste écrire « bien » ou « nul », sur la feui-feuille s'il veut bien, hein? dit-il, d'un air niais, employant cette voix de dégénéré qu'on ne réservait d'habitude qu'aux élèves de maternelle.

Grimmjow se vit mettre un crayon dans la main droite et la feuille fut placée sur ses genoux, la mine du crayon sur le papier.

_Allez, s'il vous plait, relança Kurosaki, voyant qu'il tardait à s'exécuter.

Mais il n'y eut rien à faire. La main de Grimmjow, pourtant guidée par Kensei refusait obstinément d'écrire le moindre kanji sur la feuille, ce qui finit par exaspérer le garde.

_Ce n'est pas grave, finalement, commenta Ichigo en perdant espoir et en abandonnant complètement. Ça m'aurait énormément aidé mais... quand la volonté n'y est pas.

Il tourna les talons et déposa les feuilles remplies par les autres dans son cartable, délaissant celle de Grimmjow sur le bureau avec les autres vierges. Jaggerjack remarqua le geste et fronça les sourcils; visiblement le fait que sa feuille n'ait pas été jointe aux autres le contrariait. Mais sans rien y inscrire elle ne servirait pas à grand chose à l'auteur...

_Pour terminer ce premier atelier, je vais vous faire signer la feuille de présence. C'est pour Yamamoto-san qui veut être sûr que vous ayez bien participé, et face à votre signature je noterai un petit commentaire sur votre attitude.

_Quoi? s'exclama Renji. On est noté?

_Fallait y penser avant de faire des remarques déplacées, lui fit remarquer Yumichiki.

_Pffff! De toute façon c'est tout le temps pareil! C'est tout le temps Kira qui a les meilleurs commentaires!

Il fit la grimace en observant l'écrivain inviter le blond à signer, ce dernier lui demandant un service au passage :

_Kurosaki... sensei?

_Oui? répondit-il en se tournant en même temps vers Yumichika. Allez Yumichika-san, signez.

_Est-ce que je peux... vous demander... un autographe, s'il vous plait? s'enquit Izuru, sortant un exemplaire du dernier roman de l'orangé qu'il avait gardé caché jusqu'ici.

_Lèche-boule! souffla Abaraï en train de signer sous son nom.

Ichigo accepta avec un sourire, et écrit un petit texte de remerciement à son lecteur avant de signer et de lui rendre le tout. Le blondinet le remercia, le rouge de ses joues plus vif que jamais. Mais lorsque le jeune homme se redressa et retourna son attention sur les prisonniers, Grimmjow était devant la feuille de présence, crayon en main, mais ne semblait toujours pas vouloir s'en servir.

_Si vous ne signez pas, Jaggerjack, vous ne reviendrez plus, le prévint Ichigo. Plus jamais. Et sachant comme vous avez insisté pour y venir...

Grimmjow sortit ses dents, montrant par là toute son antipathie à l'entente de ses mots. Mais il ne dit rien, restant désespérément muet sur son attitude négative. Kurosaki ignorait pourquoi il refusait catégoriquement d'écrire le moindre mot. Était-ce seulement de la provocation? Certainement, pensa-t-il.

_Kensei, je fais sortir les autres, prévint Love.

_Vas-y.

Le gardien frappa trois grands coups à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant entrer trois gardes qui escortèrent les autres détenus vers la sortie, Grimmjow restant sur sa chaise, contrairement aux autres.

_Au revoir, Kurosaki-_sensei_, lança Renji d'un geste de main.

_A la semaine prochaine, ajouta Kira en inclinant légèrement sa tête en passant devant l'homme.

_A plus! Lança Mayuri, ne le regardant même pas.

_A bientôt, Kurosaki-sama. Le noir vous va à ravir, termina Yumichika trottinant joyeusement en queue de peloton.

Le roux les salua avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière la porte, en file indienne, et que celle-ci ne se referme dans un claquement sonore et lugubre, laissant seulement Muguruma, Jaggerjack et Kurosaki dans la pièce.

_Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas le ramener dans sa cellule avec les autres? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit... je ne sais pas, en retard ou quoique ce soit.

_Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons le temps, commenta Kensei. Je peux le ramener même à vingt et une heure ce soir, si ça vous plait.

Ichigo étira un sourire que le plus âgé lui rendit :

_Je ne pense pas rester jusqu'ici mais...

_Désolé d'vous interrompre les tourtereaux mais... d'toute f'açon si j'signe pas je jarte, hein?

Les deux hommes baissèrent leurs yeux sur Grimmjow qui les observaient avec une certaine... rage. Il avait comme l'impression que le courant passait plutôt bien entre le garde et l'écrivain et il avait horreur qu'une proie lui file sous le nez.

_Oui, tout à fait. Si vous ne signez pas, bye bye, répondit-il.

_Okay...

Grimmjow prit une profonde inspiration et positionna sa main au milieu de la feuille, tenant exagérément serré son crayon qui allait sûrement finir par se casser en deux. Un ange passa et Ichigo observa le visage concentré du prisonnier, bien trop concentré pour une simple signature...

D'un geste de la main visiblement incontrôlé, il gribouilla deux traits et un rond au milieu de la feuille et rendit son crayon à Kensei :

_Voilà, z'êtes contents?

Ichigo récupéra la feuille dans un mouvement si lent que le bleuté crut que le temps s'était tout simplement arrêté. Les yeux ambrés se rétrécirent et les sourcils oranges se froncèrent alors qu'au même moment, Muguruma tempêtait :

_Mais crétin! T'as signé en plein milieu de la feuille! Tu peux pas le faire sous ton nom comme tout le monde! Bordel!

_Ce n'est pas grave, intervint Ichigo, d'une étrange voix qui semblait lointaine. C'est... pas grave.

Presque absorbé par la feuille de présence qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher, ses yeux traçaient et retraçaient les signes créés par Jaggerjack, encore et encore, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, jusqu'à s'en donner la nausée. Les deux autres l'observaient, interloqués.

_Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Kensei, fronçant les sourcils.

Mais en guise de réponse, le roux l'ignora royalement, et se retourna subitement pour se ruer jusqu'au bureau, se munissant d'une feuille vierge. Il attrapa son stylo, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les signes créés par Jaggerjack comme s'il avait découvert de l'or en barre.

Il commença à recopier les signes, lentement, puis plus rapidement, remplissant et noircissant complètement la feuille, ses gestes exagérés inquiétant Muguruma :

_Kurosaki-sama?

_Deux secondes! lança-t-il avant de revenir rapidement jusqu'aux deux hommes et de présenter à nouveau une nouvelle feuille devant Grimmjow. Refaites ça.

Son ordre sembla ne pas plaire au bleuté mais il s'exécuta tout de même, tentant de recréer les signes étranges qu'il venait tout juste de faire. Cependant, il semblait totalement incapable de les reproduire. Ce n'était donc pas une signature, constata Ichigo, fourrant le specimen dans sa poche comme un voleur et interpellant Muguruma :

_Il faut que je vois Yamamoto-san et vite!

* * *

*kouhai = un kouhai est souvent le junior du senpai, lui-même l'ainé. Cela apparaît souvent entre élèves du même collège-lycée-université, dans les clubs de sports également. Une relation ainé-junior très présente au Japon.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! :)_


	5. L'obstination paye toujours

**_Titre_ : Le roman du prisonnier.**

_**Chapitre**_** : _L'obstination paye toujours_**_._

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note : **Un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci à tous pour les reviews ^^ Et désolée à celles-ceux, à qui je n'ai pas répondu (pas bien Shini, pas bien u_u")  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**** L'obstination paye toujours.  
**

Ichigo avançait à grands pas dans le couloir de la prison, les trois mâtons affectés à sa sécurité l'encadrant. Muguruma Kensei n'avait pu l'accompagner, comme il le désirait, jusqu'au bureau de Yamamoto, se devant d'accomplir son devoir de gardien en ramenant Jaggerjack dans sa cellule.

Il avait donc chargé ses « hommes de main » de le faire. Et ce fut donc ainsi que le roux pénétra dans la pièce réservée au vieux directeur et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau, le fixant gravement :

_Quoique Muguruma-san pourra vous dire, il faut – et je vous en conjure – il faut que Jaggerjack reste dans mon atelier!

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles, le vieil homme observant d'un œil étonné le profil concentré de l'écrivain. Il laissa s'écouler plusieurs longues secondes, avant de remarquer l'entaille profonde sur la lèvre de l'orangé. Interloqué, il demanda :

_J'imagine que cela a un rapport avec cette... blessure?

_Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance! Je veux Jaggerjack!

Kurosaki n'était pas du genre à jouer les capricieux, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail, il pouvait être très hargneux. Et cette fois-ci, il était prêt à encore aller bien plus loin. Ichigo insistait très lourdement pour une bonne raison, tout simplement parce que Grimmjow avait déclenché un flot ininterrompu d'idées et de situations dans sa tête. Parce qu'il l'avait inspiré bien plus en une seule rencontre que Shuuhei en deux mois de collaboration. Le rouquin ne pouvait tout bonnement pas laisser filer son _inspiration_.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer d'autant plus qu'il savait que Muguruma allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues; Grimmjow avait eu un comportement répréhensible à son égard et allait en être puni. Mais l'orangé devait à tout prix empêcher cela de manière à pouvoir revoir le bleuté lors de son prochain atelier.

_Pourquoi donc quémander cela, Kurosaki-sama? reprit Yamamoto en joignant ses mains ridées devant son visage. C'est peut-être parce que justement Jaggerjack est l'auteur de cette vilaine coupure à votre lèvre?

Ichigo soupira, ne pouvant cacher les faits. Cette entaille était bien sûr l'œuvre de Grimmjow et ça n'avait pas échappé au directeur.

_Écoutez, peu importe, ça n'a pas d'importance.

_Ça en a pour moi, je suis navré. Chaque attitude violente doit être réprimée. Mais je suis étonné de savoir que Grimmjow a en effet montrer une telle attitude. Depuis si longtemps il était si... calme.

_Je sais monsieur, oui je sais.

Kurosaki dodelina la tête de gauche à droite, son argumentation n'était pas la meilleure pour convaincre le dirigeant des lieux et il le savait. Mais il voulait tout tenter, coûte que coûte.

_Écoutez, je suis venu ici pour... pour trouver des idées, connaître la vie carcérale, m'intéresser à des prisonniers. Et vous m'avez permis d'avoir tout cela, et je vous en remercie. En contrepartie vous m'avez demandé de faire cet atelier et je le fais. Vous aviez conscience des risques, j'avais conscience des risques et maintenant que les risques ont dépassé les limites vous voulez rebrousser chemin? Je ne suis pas d'accord.

_C'est moi qui ai décidé que Grimmjow assiste à cet atelier, pas vous. En conséquence j'ai le pouvoir de décider s'il peut y rester ou pas.

Ichigo se redressa en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux quelque peu déçu; il avait su dès le début que le vieil homme aurait le dessus sur sa demande, il n'y avait rien – ou presque – qui puisse le faire flancher.

Mais le rouquin aimait les défis, comme cette prison, son roman impossible et donc cette situation. Il était persuadé qu'il trouverait un moyen d'amener Yamamoto à la raison; il le fallait absolument pour la suite de son travail. Mais l'adversaire était de taille et n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, lui non plus.

_J'en discuterai avec Muguruma Kensei, mais étant donné les faits...

Le directeur cessa ses mots à l'ouverture spontanée et inattendue de la porte de son bureau. Ichigo pivota sur ses talons pour voir entrer, à son plus grand mécontentement, le grand et robuste gardien. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver dans une pire posture... Le directeur et son gardien tous les deux contre lui.

Muguruma fronça les sourcils et toisa le jeune homme de tout son être :

_J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il.

Il fusilla le rouquin des yeux et avança jusqu'à son supérieur tonnant de sa voix rauque :

_Jaggerjack sera placé dès que vous en donnerez l'ordre en cellule d'isolement au sous-sol.

_Attendez une minute, protesta vivement Kurosaki en intervenant sans y être invité, j'étais justement en train de dire à Yama...

_Ça suffit! stoppa le vieil homme.

L'ambiance dans la pièce devint glacial et l'écrivain et le gardien se regardèrent en chien de faïence, ce qui n'échappa nullement au vieil homme. Il était évident qu'un profond désaccord les animait et Ichigo se demanda si le directeur allait se ranger du côté de son employé. Ça semblait hautement probable vu ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt...

_Si Muguruma-san pense que c'est nécessaire je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement.

_Effectivement, ça s'impose monsieur, confirma l'argenté.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre l'importance de la situation pour Kurosaki. Étaient-ils hermétiques à ce point à son travail d'auteur? N'avaient-ils pas voulu l'aider quelque part en acceptant sa présence en ces lieux? Et maintenant ils voulaient lui retirer le seul espoir qu'il ait d'écrire une œuvre grandiose à nouveau. Et même si tout était contre lui, Ichigo devait les convaincre et ça ne semblait pas vraiment facile. Son argumentation allait tomber à l'eau de toute façon, alors autant changer de tactique.

_Écoutez, reprit-il en laissant échapper un petit soupir exaspéré, je sais que j'en demande peut-être trop mais... Grimmjow n'est pas vraiment responsable pour ce qu'il a fait, je l'ai cherché! N'est-ce pas?

Il se retourna violemment en direction de Kensei cherchant son appui sur un fait qu'il ne pourrait réfuter.

_Je l'ai cherché délibérément, je voulais le tester, tous les tester pour les connaître et savoir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre. Et vous saviez que j'allais le faire!

Yamamoto lança un regard attentiste à son gardien, patientant jusqu'à sa réponse :

_C'est vrai que vous l'avez provoqué, confirma-t-il à contre-cœur. Mais il n'était pas obligé de réagir aussi violemment.

_C'était ce que je cherchais et je ne vous l'ai pas notifié. S'il y a quelqu'un a blâmer pour ne pas vous avoir prévenu de mes intentions c'est moi, et moi seul.

Yamamoto joignit à nouveau ses mains sous son menton, l'air pensif. L'acharnement de l'écrivain était pour lui problématique car il ne voulait en aucun cas bouleverser les codes de sa prison, tout comme Kensei.

_Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver une solution, reprit Ichigo, implorant des yeux le directeur. J'ai besoin de lui pour travailler, et... et je suis sûr que je peux trouver une utilité toute autre auprès de vous.

Kensei leva les yeux au ciel, détournant alors son regard du jeune homme qui ne cessait de revenir à la charge. Que cherchait-il exactement? A soudoyer le vieil homme? A l'attendrir? Il n'y arriverait pas, pensa-t-il, à tord cependant.

_Peut-être que vous pourriez effectivement faire quelque chose pour nous, Kurosaki-sama, lança alors le directeur d'une voix traînante et pas tellement convaincu.

_Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez! s'emporta le jeune homme en plaquant ses main sur sa poitrine. Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi!

Muguruma inspira profondément se demandant ce que son supérieur avait en tête. Certainement une chose farfelue le connaissant et il prit soudain le jeune rouquin en pitié. Le vieil homme avait donc décidé de le tester jusqu'au bout et sans doute n'était-ce pas terminé...

_Il y a bientôt une année que le conseil d'administration souhaite agrandir l'aile ouest de notre bâtiment. Nous avions en projet d'y installer une prison psychiatrique mais malheureusement le manque de fonds nous a obligé à reporter le dit projet.

_Votre prix sera le mien, commenta l'orangé, plaquant à nouveau ses mains sur le bureau de l'homme, le fixant avec gravité.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Yamamoto ferma les yeux, certainement pour réfléchir à la somme qu'il allait lui demander. Kensei n'osa pas bouger, sachant pertinemment que la somme nécessaire pour ce projet était très importante. Il s'attendait à ce que le vieil homme quémande une somme d'argent impossible à obtenir et pourtant, il savait l'écrivain richissime...

_Nous aurions besoin de cent millions de Yens*.

Un affreux silence suivit ces mots. Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne laissant passer aucune émotion sur son visage, si bien que Muguruma se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

_Si je vous en fait don vous me laisserez avoir Grimmjow Jaggerjack?

_Cela va de soit.

_Pendant mes ateliers?

_Oui.

_Et plus si nécessaire?

La conversation devint tout à coup tendue. Yamamoto ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme soit si dur en affaire, il avait du cran et en plus de cela de la cervelle...

_Que voulez-vous dire? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

_J'aimerais aussi le voir en dehors de cette heure. Seuls.

_Impossible! intervint Muguruma en avançant d'un pas pour s'incruster dans la conversation.

_Je peux même rajouter quelques milliers de Yen si vous le souhaitez...

_Mph...

Le petit ricanement de Yamamoto sembla surprendre son employé, tout comme Kurosaki.

_Vous irez loin sans doute Kurosaki-sama avec un tel tempérament mais votre compte en banque lui, risque de ne pas vous suivre.

_Croyez-moi, il me suit bien... Alors qu'en dites-vous?

Le directeur croisa le regard mécontent de Kensei qui lui soufflait sans un mot de ne pas accepter. S'il acceptait l'argent de Kurosaki, ce dernier allait obtenir les presque « pleins pouvoirs » sur l'enceinte et cela, Muguruma ne pouvait l'accepter.

_J'en dis marché conclu.

Le gardien poussa un grognement de mécontentement tentant de calmer sa colère en envoyant un coup de pied dans le vide, brassant l'air sans résultat aucun. Ichigo serra la main ridée que Yamamoto lui tendait, le visage plus sérieux que jamais et n'éprouvant aucun remord à la perte de tant d'argent.

_Je contacte ma banque dans la foulée vous devriez recevoir les fonds dans la semaine.

_Vous êtes trop bon, Kurosaki-sama, commenta l'homme âgé, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

_Mettez-vous ça dans la tête : pour mon travail je suis à prêt à tout. Je veux Grimmjow et je l'ai eu!

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans un salut comme s'il avait gagné la guerre, bouffant les mètres qui le séparait encore de la sortie de la prison dans des pas gigantesques et décidés.

Raccompagné à la sortie par les mâtons affectés à sa sécurité par Muguruma, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir si le grand gardien l'avait suivi. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire désormais, il venait d'apposer une sorte d'autorité sur cette enceinte hermétique et c'était bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré pouvoir accomplir.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture, la horde de journalistes ayant disparu, volatilisée comme la brume par un cyclone, et un immense soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, sa tête tombant contre le siège en cuir.

_Bordel..., souffla-t-il en tapant de sa paume de main contre le volant.

Le problème avec son obsession pour son travail était qu'il ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter; il savait qu'il était borné, complètement fou et déjanté lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses romans mais là il venait de dépasser les bornes! Tout cet argent pour... pour...

_Oh et merde il en vaut la peine!

Un peu qu'il en valait la peine, il n'avait pas gratté de papier comme ça depuis des lustres, tout du moins à son souvenir. Il avait gardé en mémoire un certain flot d'idées lors de sa rencontre avec Shuuhei mais il n'avait jamais eut la tête aussi pleine qu'après sa rencontre avec Jaggerjack.

C'était un signe, il en était convaincu.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer un petit coup de fil de convenance à son banquier pour lui demander la somme arrêtée avec Yamamoto, même s'il savait que l'homme n'allait pas forcément en être content... mais peu lui importait, avoir "gagné" Grimmjow Jaggerjack était une victoire brillante et il savait maintenant que le point faible de ce très respecté Yamamoto-san n'était rien d'autre que l'argent.

_Vous voulez dire que vous souhaitez virer cent millions de Yens à cette prison?

_Exactement.

De retour chez lui, le jeune homme avait immédiatement saisit son téléphone pour appeler son austère et trop sérieux banquier. Certes il était un homme de confiance qui s'avérait de très bon conseil mais il lui faisait un peu trop la leçon. Et pourtant, c'était bien la première fois – depuis l'achat de son loft – que l'écrivain le contactait pour une telle sortie d'argent.

_Bien. Et pour quand voulez-vous que la somme soit débloquée?

_La semaine prochaine c'est possible?

_...

_Allô?

Ichigo aimait bien son banquier mais il avait horreur de ses silences à rallonge et de sa voix de croque-mort.

_Vous savez, je vous paye pour que mon argent soit bien géré Kuchiki, alors j'aimerais bien que pour une fois que je vous demande quelque chose d'important ça soit fait et vite.

_Je doute que cela soit possible.

_Ah bon? Et pourquoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, s'affalant de tout son poids dans son canapé.

_Tout simplement parce que notre établissement ne peut convenir à la sortie d'une telle somme en si peu de temps. Prévoyez plutôt deux bonnes semaines voire plus, et présentez-vous à mon bureau, voulez-vous?

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. En fin de compte, il détestait son banquier!

_Je n'ai pas le temps et comme je l'ai dit je vous paie pour que vous fassiez ces choses à ma placer, ce n'est pas compliqué, si?

_Je comprends bien mais l'affaire est délicate. Nous parlons de cent millions de Yens.

_Vous le faites exprès ou quoi?

_Ce sont nos règles, je suis navré.

_Oui, moi aussi. Je passerai plus tard.

_Je suis en rendez-vous cet après-midi.

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo crut qu'il allait vraiment s'énerver. Non content de l'exaspérer de par son attitude et son ton monotone, l'homme continuait à le provoquer, semblait-il.

_Nous parlons de cent millions de Yens, lui répondit-il en adoptant l'exact même ton que celui de Kuchiki quelques secondes plus tôt.

_...

_A toute à l'heure.

_Mais vous...

Il avait raccroché. Subitement. Il savait que Kuchiki avait horreur de ça mais là, il en allait du sort de son prochain roman. Il avait besoin de cet argent, il le possédait, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire ce qu'il voulait? Ça relevait de la folie, ou presque...

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard...**_

Ichigo avait mis en forme – tout du moins il avait essayé – ses idées et ses notes formelles sur les prisonniers. Il en avait retiré un plan très primitif et approximatif d'un futur début de roman.

Comme à son habitude, il avait affiché un peu partout dans son loft des pages sur lesquelles des descriptions des différents personnages, des évènements, des divers éléments de l'histoire afin de pouvoir les lire où qu'il soit chez lui et de pouvoir y rajouter un mot, une phrase ou plus sur le moment.

Il aimait travailler ainsi, ça lui permettait de rester imprégner de ses idées partout et tout le temps. Une méthode que Hisagi n'avait d'ailleurs jamais comprise ni vraiment apprécié lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais Ichigo ne pouvait travailler sans. Une de ses nombreuses manies d'écrivain dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

A la suite de sa conversation téléphonique avec son banquier, il s'était rendu dans son établissement bancaire histoire de débloquer la somme d'argent promise à Yamamoto et tout ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'était retrouvé avec le directeur de la banque sur le dos, lui-même quelque peu réticent à débloquer ce montant. Mais le rouquin avait menacé de quitter la dite banque à laquelle il rapportait bien trop de Yens pour qu'on le laisse s'échapper.

L'accord avait donc été trouvé et il avait accepté d'ouvrir un autre compte, et de prendre quelques options sur l'argent qui dormait sur son compte épargne histoire de le faire travailler et de rapporter encore un peu plus à sa banque. Le seul compromis qu'il ait trouvé pour qu'on accède à sa requête. Et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le conseil d'administration de la prison reçoive l'argent et que Yamamoto fasse ce dont ils avaient convenu.

Il était plus ou moins nerveux face à cela, sachant évidemment très bien que le vieil homme était un fin roublard et qu'il pourrait tout à fait revenir sur sa parole. Mais il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire si ce n'était attendre sa prochaine visite dans la prison.

Celle-ci approchait d'ailleurs à grande vitesse, trop vite au goût du jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore pris le temps de lire ce que les prisonniers lui avaient écrit. Ce matin-là, il s'y attela donc avec une certaine impatience, et une petite pointe de nervosité non négligeable.

La première feuille qu'il piqua au-dessus de la pile présentait une écriture presque illisible, raturée par endroits et quelque peu de travers. Il lui sembla alors reconnaître l'écriture de son médecin, si hachée, tremblante et indéchiffrable. Mais après plusieurs minutes de concentration, il put lire quelques mots :

« _Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Personne ne sait pourquoi je suis là, c'est un secret. Un secret que je pourrais vous révéler si vous acceptez de devenir mon prochain objet d'étude. L'être humain est un puits sans fond, le cerveau humain est intriguant. J'aimerais être réduit à la taille d'une cellule pour pouvoir étudier votre cerveau et en découvrir tous les moindres recoins. Un jour peut-être je deviendrai un inventeur de génie! Un génie que personne n'a encore remarqué_. »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil interloqué. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'auteur de ce texte et il se remémora le visage, quelque peu troublant, de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. L'homme était bien attaqué, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Il soupira, se rendant compte que ce prisonnier ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela pour son travail.

Il passa donc à la prochaine feuille.

Celle-ci présentait une écriture fine et régulière, presque parfaite. Une certaine classe en ressortait, un certain charme également et l'orangé sourit alors qu'il savait déjà qui se cachait derrière ces mots, avant même de les avoir lus.

« _S'il y a une chose que je ne regrette plus aujourd'hui, c'est d'avoir intégré cette prison. Car elle m'aura permis de vous rencontrer, Kurosaki-sama. Je vous admirerai toujours pour votre travail, et vous êtes un homme intelligent et droit. Votre atelier m'a plut et j'ai également beaucoup apprécié l'intérêt que vous nous avez tous portés. Je pense que vous savez que c'est assez rare pour nous, des prisonniers, qu'une personne étrangère s'intéresse à notre personnalité. En cela vous ne décevez pas mes attentes. J'aimerais que vous n'arrêtiez jamais d'écrire vos fabuleuses histoires, vous êtes ma seule façon de rêver à travers vos romans dans cet endroit sombre. _»

Kira n'avait pas déçu non plus l'auteur par ces mots. Le jeune homme blond avait un bon fond, il en était persuadé, et sûrement sa place dans ce pénitencier n'était pas adaptée à sa personnalité généreuse et rêveuse. D'un certain côté, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, sur cet associé d'Ichimaru le yakuza. Avait-il protégé son supérieur pour se retrouver ici? Avait-il été pris la main dans le sac avec Gin et été accusé de complicité?

Ichigo voulait savoir... Il était lui-même étonné de s'intéresser à ce genre de prisonnier. Il n'était pas vraiment le profil qu'il recherchait mais le mystère qui l'entourait l'avait captivé.

La prochaine feuille fit froncer gravement les sourcils du roux. A la première vue, le texte était bourré de fautes d'orthographe, et ne donnait pas vraiment envie de lire même si le jeune homme savait de qui il provenait. D'ailleurs, il avait été hautement déçu par cet homme et son attitude, il avait espéré rencontrer un homme plus cérébrale et plus... artistique!

« _Vous avé dit qu'on pouvez écrire des insultes mais c pas des insultes que g envi de vous dire moi. __D'abord je diré que vous ète super sexy, et mignon et super intelligent. Je sais pas comment vous faite mais vous avé la classe. Si j'été dehor je vous aurez déjà dragué a mort et vous serez tombé dans mes bra. Je tombe pa amoureu facilement mais la vous envoyé grave. Vous ète tellement cool, je vous kiffe! A mon avi vous ète même plus intéressan que tous les trucs que g volé, ca c du complimen! ;)_

_J'espère vous revoir super vite!_ »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel bien haut. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme lui avait écrit ces choses aussi embarrassantes. Il le faisait exprès, il n'y avait pas à chercher midi à quatorze heures et il le mettait mal à l'aise en plus de ça... Mais la personnalité frivole du voleur lui avait justement donné envie de créer un personnage à son image dans son roman; une façon anecdotique d'y introduire une certaine dose d'humour et quelques moments plus légers. Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, mais maintenant cette idée le séduisait beaucoup. Il voulait encore tester Renji sur sa personnalité pour creuser un peu plus son personnage.

La dernière feuille avait été noircie par de beaux kanji eux aussi bien formés, à l'image de ceux de Kira. Chaque élément en avait été tracé avec doigté, et même un peu trop d'application, mais il en ressortait un texte fluide et parfaitement homogène, un peu plus long que ceux des autres.

« _Je trouve ça vraiment très novateur de votre part de nous faire écrire quelques mots. J'aime moi-même énormément écrire, je tiens un journal intime pour ne rien vous cacher dans lequel je déverse mes peines et mes joies. Il y a peu de temps de cela, j'avais perdu un peu espoir de rencontrer enfin une personne qui saurait retenir mon attention, mais vous m'avez prouvé le contraire. Je voudrais tant vous connaître et en savoir plus sur vous, vos goûts et tout un tas de choses; mais je sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis un prisonnier, vous êtes un écrivain. Néanmoins, sachez que si vous avez besoin de moi pour votre travail je serai ravi de vous aider, de quelque manière que ce soit..._

_Votre beauté n'a d'égal que votre talent et Dieu sait que la beauté se fait rare, surtout dans cette prison. Peu de gens beaux, peu de belles choses, j'ai bien cru que le mot « beauté » ne reprendrait plus jamais le sens qu'il avait pris pour moi auparavant. Mais vous êtes arrivé. Et vous, vous êtes beau au moins. »_

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, pensa le jeune homme en soupirant. Yumichika n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié dans son texte et de ce qu'il avait pu en apprendre de cet escroc ces mots collaient parfaitement à sa personnalité si... étrange. La beauté semblait l'obséder et il avait l'air malheureux de ne plus être confronté à la beauté naturelle de ce monde.

Ichigo resta pensif un instant. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait tout un tas de choses qu'il pourrait faire pendant cette heure avec ces prisonniers, mais il semblait bien partie sur le thème de l'écriture et avait envie de continuer. Et il avait déjà son idée sur le prochain atelier...

Mais ses idées nouvelles s'échappèrent aussitôt au son de la sonnerie de sa porte. Immobile un instant, il finit par se lever pour aller ouvrir. Pendant un moment, il crut que c'était encore Shuuhei, mais il se trompait ce n'était pas l'interphone de l'immeuble qui avait sonné. Ça devait donc être un quelconque voisin, l'enquiquinant encore pour assister à une énième ennuyeuse réunion de copropriétaires...

_Salut!

Et non, le sort s'acharnait, c'était bien Shuuhei, tout sourire ou presque, sa veste en cuir sous le bras et pour une fois les mains vides...

_Comment es-tu entré? questionna immédiatement Kurosaki, ne le faisant pas pénétrer son appartement.

_Oh... un voisin est arrivé en même temps que moi alors... je suis rentré avec lui.

_Tu n'as quand même pas fait le pied de grue devant mon immeuble pour ne pas avoir à sonner à l'interphone? s'exclama le roux avec méfiance, qui savait qu'il était prêt à tout.

_Mais non! s'insurgea l'autre, perdant le peu de sourire qu'il était parvenu à étirer.

Ichigo soupira et ferma un instant les yeux. Les visites de Shuuhei l'exaspéraient beaucoup mais en même temps... s'il ne venait pas le voir qui le ferait? Personne. Et il se sentirait bien plus seul encore.

Il finit par se détourner pour le laisser entrer et le brun pénétra le loft décoré par les notes du roux qu'il ne connaissait que très bien.

_Ah... je vois que tu as recommencé à coller tes idées sur les murs, lança-t-il, un peu gêné. Alors l'inspiration coule à flot, hein?

_Parfois j'oublie que tu me connais bien, Shuuhei, commenta Ichigo en se dirigeant dans le salon.

Hisagi sourit, déposant sa veste dans l'entrée et suivant l'auteur dans son salon. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur le fait que le jeune homme puisse retrouver l'inspiration de cette manière mais à dire vrai, cela l'embêtait un peu.

Si Ichigo retrouvait l'inspiration cela signifiait qu'il allait une nouvelle fois se perdre dans l'écriture, et Hisagi savait plus que bien que ce que ça signifiait : le roux deviendrait hermétique à tout le monde et ils ne se verraient plus. Et il n'en avait pas envie.

_Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu? demanda l'orangé, reprenant sa place dans son canapé, son mac sur ses genoux.

Hisagi haussa les épaules, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres :

_J'sais pas.

_Comme d'hab.

_Oui et comme d'hab aussi on dirait que tu veux me jeter dès que j'ai franchi le pas de ta porte.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence mais Ichigo n'avait ni le temps, ni la tête à se battre encore avec lui.

_Je ne te jette pas, et puis... je t'ai laissé entrer, non?

_Ça c'est parce que tu ne sais pas dire non, Ichi, lui répondit-il en prenant place à ses côtés. Tu sais... j'ai réfléchi. Je sais que je suis un peu trop « collant » avec toi. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux mais...

_Collant? répéta l'autre avec un rire non dissimulé. Je dirai plus « entreprenant » moi!

_Je sais que je suis un idiot et que je ne pense qu'à ce que je veux et pas à ce que toi tu veux.

_C'est vrai...

Ichigo baissa les yeux. Il était tout à coup surprit par ces confessions qui semblaient honnêtes, il ne s'y était pas attendu du tout. Shuuhei avait-il enfin pris conscience de la situation ou bien cherchait-il à se jouer de lui en tirant sur la corde sensible?

_Alors, si tu me dis ici et maintenant de ne plus jamais revenir, de ne plus te revoir je le ferai, lança-t-il, ses yeux noirs braqués dans ceux du jeune homme. Dis-le et je le ferai. Je ne veux plus être un pot de colle ou un parasite.

La demande complètement inattendu glaça les membres d'Ichigo. C'était comme s'il avait attendu une chose pendant si longtemps et qu'une fois qu'il l'avait obtenu... il n'en voulait plus!

_Je... je ne sais pas, répondit-il fébrilement.

_Je croyais que tu en avais assez de moi...

_C'est... plus compliqué que ça.

_Je sais bien.

Il déposa son mac sur le canapé et se leva doucement, faisant quelques pas jusqu'au meuble tout proche où trônait une photo de son père et de ses sœurs. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il ne les avaient pas vus? Des mois. Et pourtant...

_Je me rends bien compte que si tu ne venais pas me voir je serai vraiment seul, Shuuhei. Mais... je ne comprends pas ton espèce de... d'obsession envers moi.

_Je n'ai pas d'obsession, c'est juste que... Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une connerie en te laissant tomber, ça arrive de se tromper, tu sais?

L'orangé ne put qu'acquiescer; et même si son cœur lui hurlait de ne pas retomber dans l'attrape-nigaud d'Hisagi, son corps lui ne pouvait plus bouger.

Le brun se leva lui aussi, rejoignant le propriétaire des lieux, lentement, presque trop lentement. Le temps qui s'écoulait sembla être une éternité pour le jeune homme qui malgré son aversion pour la situation ne fit rien pour empêcher ce qui allait se produire. Il savait plus que bien que Shuuhei n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, même si son petit discours lui avait paru sincère, il était toujours aussi entreprenant.

_Tu me rejettes et pourtant tu me regardes avec ces yeux, commenta le brun, déposant une main sur la hanche du roux. Est-ce que tu sais avec quels yeux tu me regardes au moins?

_Tu te fais des idées!

_Je ne me fais pas d'idées et je le sais très bien. Depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as pas eu le cran de m'envoyer balader une bonne fois pour toute alors que tu en avais envie. Et tu sais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?

Ichigo tenta de se reculer face au visage inquisiteur qui le surplombait, mais ses reins heurtèrent douloureusement le meuble derrière lui, le coinçant, à la merci de l'inspecteur.

_Je ne veux pas l'entendre, bredouilla-t-il, plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de le repousser.

_C'est parce que tu m'aimes encore, toi aussi.

_Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de revenir à la charge?

Hisagi étira un sourire charmeur et répondit dans un souffle :

_Tu me connais, non?

Et il étouffa la réplique d'Ichigo dans un baiser. Ses lèvres s'apposèrent doucement sur les siennes redoutant sans doute un rejet de sa part, mais Ichigo n'en fit rien. Gardant les yeux ouverts alors que le policier lui donnait un second baiser un peu plus long, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui.

Il était persuadé de ne plus avoir aucun sentiment pour cet homme, et pourtant son cœur battait la chamade alors que les mains du brun enlaçaient sa taille et que son souffle réchauffait sa joue. Il le laissa faire sans rien dire, jusqu'au bout, laissant sa bouche jouer contre la sienne, sa langue s'inviter à rencontrer la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, un million de pensées contradictoires s'insinuant dans son esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte, il avait un travail à continuer, personne ne pouvait l'en distraire et il ne pouvait retomber dans la passion... Mais toutes ces visites de Shuuhei, inconsciemment il les avait attendues, les unes après les autres, attendues et redoutées... Voir son visage l'avait toujours soulagé, même si à chaque fois ils finissaient par se disputer.

Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Que cherchait-il? A retomber dans les bras de l'inspecteur, à le chasser ou bien attendait-il de lui une quelconque amitié?

Il ne savait plus... Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La situation tant redoutée s'était produite et malgré cela il ne disait rien. Il ne l'en avait même pas empêché.

_Il faudra qu'un jour tu arrêtes ce petit jeu, murmura l'orangé libéré de la bouche sauvage du brun.

_Mais... tu m'as embrassé.

_C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, objecta l'autre.

_Ne joue pas sur les mots.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ichigo se savait maintenant impuissant, il avait succombé à nouveau au charme d'Hisagi Shuuhei et une fois qu'il avait posé ses mains sur lui, il ne pouvait plus s'en défaire.

Et en plus de cela honnêtement, il en avait envie, vraiment très envie.

_Si seulement tu me laissais pénétrer ton lit tous les jours, souffla-t-il contre la joue de l'orangé, penché au-dessus de son corps nu.

_Je te laisse déjà pénétrer autre chose, tu en veux toujours plus, répondit l'autre en plaquant ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près.

Ce qui l'avait séduit chez lui c'était ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, son assurance infinie, son allure sombre et sexy, son corps si désirable. Ichigo ne pouvait nier le fait que Shuuhei avait été le meilleur amant qu'il n'ait jamais connu. A chaque fois qu'il entrait son lit il avait toujours envie d'en avoir plus, encore et encore, tout simplement parce qu'il savait lui faire l'amour comme personne.

C'était à chaque fois explosif mais Kurosaki pensait qu'il lui manquait, par moment, un petit soupçon de folie...

Ce grain de folie qui aurait fait qu'il serait resté fou de lui, quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait trouver chez les autres.

Pourtant, il aimait sentir le bout de ses doigts descendre le long de son cou, s'inviter entre ses pectoraux, jouer avec ses mamelons durcis. Et à l'entente de ses soupirs d'extase, Shuuhei étirerait un large sourire de contentement, s'émerveillant continuellement du si beau visage d'Ichigo étiré par les méandres du plaisir. Il connaissait ses désirs mieux que personne, il savait les combler également mieux que personne. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient être autre chose que des âmes sœurs. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas tout à fait le point de vue de Kurosaki qui voulait lui, passer l'épreuve douloureuse de leur précédente rupture et s'assurer que cet homme ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

C'était compréhensible, mais Shuuhei avait l'impression qu'il ne ressassait cette histoire que pour l'enfoncer dans une culpabilité toujours plus profonde, de façon à lui faire ressentir la douleur que le jeune homme avait éprouvé.

_Après ces trois parties de jambes en l'air, je veux bien te croire quand tu me dis que tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres hommes pour des histoires sans lendemain. Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas...?

_Mph... Depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait ensemble.

Le corps nu du rouquin se tourna vers celui également nu de son voisin. Il l'observa, incrédule.

_Quoi?

_Parce que tu penses que j'ai que ça à faire? Sortir et draguer des mecs pour les mettre dans mon lit? rétorqua Hisagi, quelque peu touché dans son amour propre. Bin désolé mais non.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla Ichigo en se redressant assis sur le lit défait. En fait... je ne sais pas, je sais que tu es plutôt... actif sexuellement, tu aimes le faire souvent alors...

_Oui, mais quand j'aime quelqu'un je ne suis pas du genre à aller voir à droite et à gauche.

Une main glissa le long du dos voûté de Kurosaki, lui donnant un frisson étrange, presque désagréable. Et lui qui avait toujours cru que Hisagi, avec son physique, sa classe et sa tchatche, passait ses week-end à ramener des jeunes hommes dans son lit. Quel imbécile il faisait!

_Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il pour son comportement, mais j'ai encore du mal à digérer tu vois. Quand tu m'as largué.

Shuuhei poussa un long soupir et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

_Si on recommence à s'engueuler à propos de ça, je préfère m'en aller.

Ichigo se retourna vers lui, l'observant rassembler ses affaires et enfiler sa chemise blanche. Alors il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen d'avoir une conversation utile et réfléchie avec ce type? Il fronça les sourcils :

_Ah alors tu t'en vas? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors tu peux te casser, c'est ça?

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? gémit l'autre en sautant dans son pantalon, le front contracté. Je m'en vais parce que je sais que tu vas encore ressasser les mêmes âneries! Bordel j'ai pas été assez clair tout à l'heure, nom de Dieu?

_Oh si tu as été assez clair! répliqua-t-il en le pointant d'un index accusateur. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était te jouer de ma naïveté et de ma candeur ou je ne sais quoi et pouf! me voilà à poils après que tu en aies bien profité. Je ne suis qu'un con!

_C'est ça, et moi qu'un gros salaud, profiteur et en plus manipulateur! Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant, en fait j'avais raison, tu voulais dire « oui » à ma question de toute à l'heure, hein?

_Quoi? Quelle question?

_Laisse tomber...

_Quelle question? répéta Ichigo sautant sur ses pieds pour suivre le brun qui s'en allait à toute vitesse.

Mais Hisagi filait comme le vent, attrapant sa veste au passage et claquant la porte derrière lui après l'avoir franchie. Tel un voleur il s'était tout simplement enfuie alors que le rouquin n'avait voulu que des explications lucides sur leur relation passée.

_Mais quelle question putain?

Kurosaki cacha son visage entre ses mains, il l'avait su de toute façon que ça finirait comme ça. Ça finissait toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils retombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Hisagi avait clairement eu ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps et maintenant il n'allait plus entendre parler de lui pendant un très long moment, il en était persuadé.

Il s'était encore fait avoir comme un bleu alors qu'il connaissait ce type depuis presque cinq ans maintenant.

_Kurosaki Ichigo tu n'es qu'un gros con naïf.

* * *

Alors qu'il avait eu tout le mal du monde à se remettre de son altercation et de ses ronds de jambes érotiques avec Shuuhei, Ichigo décida de retourner à son travail plus vite que prévu pour occuper son esprit et se défaire de ses pensées un peu trop envahissantes qui ne se tournaient que vers l'inspecteur entreprenant. Après tout c'était bien ce qu'il avait voulu lui aussi, non? Qu'enfin le brun le laisse tranquille, qu'il arrête de pourrir ses journées par ses innombrables allées et venues chez lui, cherchant simplement à le séduire encore une fois. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais le roux en doutait.

S'il l'avait aimé comme il le disait, il aurait au moins écouté ce qu'il avait à dire et il aurait fait un effort pour entrer dans la conversation. L'amour était fait de compromis mais ça, Shuuhei ne l'avait jamais compris.

Ichigo avait prit sa voiture jusqu'au cœur de la ville et se trouvait maintenant devant un bâtiment imposant, cherchant de ses yeux avides le nom de celui qu'il était venu voir. L'ayant trouvé, il appuya sur la sonnette appropriée et pénétra le bureau de la secrétaire de son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

_Ku... Kurosaki-sama!

La secrétaire, Inoue Orihime, sauta sur ses pieds et devint rouge comme une tomate en voyant entrer l'ami de son patron, dont elle était fan depuis des années.

Secrètement – enfin tout est relatif - amoureuse de l'écrivain depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt, la jeune femme replaça d'un geste nerveux ses longs cheveux châtains sur sa poitrine protubérante espérant jouer le jeu du charme. Mais cela n'avait jamais marché sur le rouquin, et pas plus aujourd'hui.

_Est-ce que je peux le voir? demanda Ichigo, désignant du menton la double porte fermée face à lui.

_Euh... oui, oui! Il est seul et... et... il n'a plus de rendez-vous ce soir. Allez-y.

_Merci.

Ichigo frappa deux coups secs contre la porte, directement sous la plaque dorée qui indiquait :

« Ishida Uryuu, expertise calligraphique »

_Tiens, Kurosaki, pour une surprise...

Le jeune homme brun replaça savamment ses lunettes sur son nez, gratifiant Ichigo de ce même regard depuis qu'ils étaient lycéens. Assis derrière son bureau, raide comme un piquet, ses cheveux noirs corbeau coiffés comme lorsqu'il était en terminale, Ishida Uryuu n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

_Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste mais... j'ai besoin de toi.

Ishida travaillait maintenant avec succès, et une certaine réputation, comme expert en calligraphie offrant ses services la plupart du temps aux notaires ou encore à la police. Ichigo et lui s'étaient côtoyés au lycée, dans la même classe et s'étaient retrouvés quelques temps plus tard grâce à Shuuhei, lors d'une affaire criminelle sur laquelle l'ex-amant d'Ichigo avait eu besoin des lumières de l'expert. D'ailleurs, à la suite de la sortie de son roman, Ishida avait laissé entendre à son ancien camarade de lycée qu'il avait été très déçu de ne pas apparaître dans le livre...

Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été très « amis » pendant leurs années lycée et n'avaient pas vraiment donné de suite à leurs retrouvailles. Pourtant, ce fut avec amitié que Uryuu accepta de rendre service à son ancien camarade, avec certainement une idée derrière la tête, pensa le roux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda le brun en chaussant une autre paire de lunettes alors que l'orangé venait de placer sous ses yeux une feuille noircie par d'étranges signes répétitifs.

_Tu n'es pas sans savoir, je pense, que j'anime un atelier dans la prison de Tokyo, hein? questionna l'orangé en prenant place de l'autre côté du bureau, face à l'expert.

Les yeux interrogateurs d'Ishida se levèrent sur lui :

_Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

_Ce que tu vois là, c'est moi qui l'ai refait. En fait, c'est la reproduction d'une soit disant signature de l'un des détenus. En fait, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider à savoir si cette personne sait ou non écrire.

Uryuu haussa les sourcils, puis reporta un instant son attention sur la feuille gribouillée. Ses yeux étudièrent un instant les traits quelque peu fouillis reproduits par Ichigo, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge, étirant un sourire crispé qui se voulait moqueur :

_Tu plaisantes? demanda-t-il enfin en haussant les épaules, incrédule. Comment veux-tu que je le sache avec un tel spécimen qui n'est même pas l'original!

_Je sais que c'est idiot et que ça peut très bien ressembler à une signature banale ce truc mais... le type refuse de lire quoique ce soit, il refuse d'écrire le moindre kanji. Et au moment de signer, il a agrippé son crayon comme ça...

Le roux s'empara d'un stylo tout proche dans l'idée de reproduire devant son ami les gestes fait par Grimmjow.

_Hé! s'écria Uryuu.

_Comme ça, regarde attends...

Devant les yeux remplis d'incompréhension d'Ishida, Ichigo reproduisit les gestes et ce que Grimmjow avait tracé sur sa feuille. Le brun l'observa faire, sans l'en empêcher, et détailla même avec attention chaque mouvement du rouquin.

_Il a mis très longtemps à faire ça, commenta-t-il, on l'a presque forcé. J'ai pensé que c'était de l'obstination qu'il ne voulait tout simplement rien faire mais je crois que c'est plus que ça...

_Mph... Écoute, je... je ne peux certainement pas faire une expertise sur un spécimen qui n'est pas l'original en me basant sur des choses que tu as vues toi et dont je n'ai pas été témoin.

Ichigo soupira, il en était sûr. Mais c'était sa seule chance! Il ne pouvait pas demander à Uryuu d'entrer dans la prison pour rencontrer Grimmjow.

_Mais d'après ce que tu m'en dis...

L'expert saisit lui aussi un crayon, et s'empara d'une feuille vierge qui trainait sur son bureau. Après quelques instants d'étude de la « signature » de Grimmjow il répliqua les traits sur sa propre feuille, hochant de la tête avec concentration.

_Vu les traits, et ce que tu as fait, le premier trait qui a été fait est celui-ci. Une vulgaire barre, ou tout du moins ce qui y ressemble, en diagonale, à peine droite. Le second serait celui-ci qui vient rencontrer cette barre pour former une sorte de croix. La croix étant souvent ce qu'on considère comme une « signature » la plus simple et la plus formelle. C'est aussi l'un des signes les plus faciles à tracer, ou presque. Pour un enfant, c'est très dur d'amener les deux traits à se croiser.

_Alors...?

_Alors, il est possible que ton prisonnier ait reproduit une croix, ou ait tenté, sans doute parce qu'il en avait vu une précédemment, et savait que ça pouvait faire office de signature. Mais je doute en effet qu'il sache signer.

_Et donc qu'il ne sait pas écrire?

Uryuu leva un index, histoire de faire une objection :

_J'ai dit qu'il ne savait certainement pas signer, mais c'est sans compter sur le fait que l'homme a juste voulu se jouer de toi. De plus, ne pas avoir de signature propre ne signifie pas ne pas savoir écrire.

_Oui mais... c'est quand même probable qu'il ne sache pas, hein?

_C'est fort probable.

_Fort probable. _C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire sans l'original de Grimmjow. Ça n'avançait Ichigo pratiquement en rien mais c'était déjà confirmer son hypothèse à 90% au moins.

_Si tu m'apportes un original alors je pourrais peut-être te le confirmer, mais sans ça...

_Je comprends bien. Merci Uryuu.

Le jeune homme allait quitter la pièce lorsque la voix, quelque peu intéressée de son ancien camarade, le rattrapa :

_Si je comprends bien, tu prends ça très à cœur, hein?

Ichigo se retourna vers lui, étirant un sourire amical :

_Oui. Même un peu trop.

_Et j'imagine que si tu découvres que ton prisonnier est illettré tu vas t'en servir dans ton bouquin. Un superbe personnage principal, n'est-ce pas?

_C'est possible oui, répondit-il en perdant son sourire, se rendant compte que Uryuu savait toujours autant lire en lui. Pourquoi?

Ishida cligna des yeux, patientant quelques instants avant de reprendre :

_Dans ce cas, dans le livre aussi tu vas avoir recours à un expert calligraphique?

Ichigo sentit son corps se détendre pour éclater d'un rire franc; il s'était demandé où il voulait en venir, mais maintenant il comprenait clairement.

_Ah! Tu veux que je te fasse de la pub, c'est ça, Ishida? Si c'est ça que tu veux tu as plutôt intérêt à te rendre utile. Je t'apporte un original et t'as plutôt intérêt à me sortir tout ce qui sera intéressant.

_Mph... Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine, tu en doutes? De toute façon, tu n'irais pas consulter un autre expert. Tu n'as pas le choix.

_J'avais oublié comme tu peux être trop sérieux par moment...

_Tout comme toi, Kurosaki.

Ichigo dodelina de la tête, à la fois ennuyé et amusé par ce dialogue. Ils n'étaient définitivement plus de petits lycéens à l'aube de leur vie. Tous deux savaient maintenant ce qu'ils faisaient et surtout ce qu'ils voulaient. Et puis, l'orangé n'était pas contre faire de la pub à Uryuu si seulement il l'aidait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de Grimmjow Jaggerjack...

* * *

_**La veille du second atelier...**_

Grimmjow ouvrit un œil, recroquevillé sur lui-même, blottit dans un coin de sa minuscule cellule d'isolement affreusement crasseuse et noire comme la nuit.

Six jours qu'il était enfermé là-dedans, six longs jours et six longues nuits. Mais Jaggerjack ne s'était pas vraiment ennuyé, loin de là.

L'isolement n'était pas une punition en soit pour lui et il avait pas mal de souvenirs en mémoire pour s'occuper tout ce temps. Des souvenirs qui l'amenaient à étirer un large sourire carnivore et qui faisaient briller ses pupilles turquoises d'une toute nouvelle lumière depuis qu'il était enfermé dans l'enceinte nippone.

Le goût du sang, la saveur de l'hémoglobine de Kurosaki Ichigo piquait encore sa langue après tout ce temps. Un peu comme un tatouage fraichement fait, une blessure suintante il le ramenait à chaque fois à la réalité. Ce goût le laissait espérer des choses bien meilleures encore auxquelles ils voulaient goûter. Mais sa position était un réel problème : pour avoir goûté au fruit défendu il était maintenant condamné à rester ici et donc à ne plus jamais revoir l'écrivain.

A moins que la chance ne soit enfin de son côté...

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir morose du sous-sol de la prison, des pas que le bleuté attribuèrent à l'un des gardiens des cellules d'isolement et qu'il ne tarda pas à interpeler :

_Hey! Chad!

Yasutora Sado, surnommé "Chad" par les autres gardes, n'était pas employé de la prison depuis très longtemps. Depuis quelques mois seulement dans l'enceinte, Muguruma avait décidé de le placer en surveillance au sous-sol, aux cellules d'isolement, histoire de le préparer à son futur rôle de gardien dans l'enceinte à proprement parler. C'était le lot de tous les nouveaux gardiens._  
_

Les pas cessèrent, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de passer devant la cellule du turquoise. L'oreille aplatit contre la porte de fer, Grimmjow étira un nouveau sourire satisfait alors que de l'autre côté le gardien avait stoppé ses pas.

_C'est quand que j'sors?

_Quand le directeur l'aura décidé, lui répondit la voix profonde et trainante du gardien.

_Rah c'est pas très sympa ça! Et Kurosaki il r'vient d'main hein?

_Tais-toi et accepte ta punition Jaggerjack!

Grimmjow s'assit dos à la porte, ses épaules secouées pendant un instant par un rire amusé. Mais il se calma aussitôt, son rire remplacé par un grave froncement de sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il désirait... Et si Yamamoto lui interdisait de revoir ce type il n'hésiterait pas à le lui faire payer, il en avait les moyens. Un petit soulèvement ne coûterait pas bien cher au bleuté mais engendrerait une catastrophe pour le directeur. Et Jaggerjack était prêt à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour lui avoir interdit sa nouvelle proie.

Sa belle et toute fraiche nouvelle proie.

Il s'en pourlécha les babines, il voulait sentir son odeur à nouveau, croiser son regard hargneux encore une fois, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Ces cheveux oranges, ce visage fin et parfait, et ses fesses...

_Rah! J'hésite trop ent' goûter encore son sang sucré ou... m'le taper!

Mais une chose n'hésitait pas elle; c'était la bosse qui tambourinait contre son uniforme de prisonnier depuis qu'il pensait à l'écrivain. Grimmjow était très excité par le jeune homme, et il ne se calmerait pas avant de s'être soulagé complètement.

Il étendit ses jambes devant lui, plongeant une main décidée dans son uniforme pour saisir à pleine main son érection palpitante. C'était le signe que cette proie là allait lui apporter un plaisir incroyable...

* * *

*à peu près 1 million d'Euros


	6. Le prisonnier poète

**_Titre_ : Le roman du prisonnier.**

_**Chapitre**_** : Le prisonnier poète. **

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note : **Je m'excuse pour ce retard vraiment très long ^^ Beaucoup de projets en ce moment, plus le travail forcément ça me laisse moins de temps pour la fanfic. Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre et prochainement la suite de "Protection Rapprochée" ^^  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Le prisonnier poète.**

_Alors il ne viendra pas cette fois-ci, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire?

_Ouaip! Nan, c'est mieux qu'ce chien galeux soit pas dans mes pattes quand j'tente mon p'tit jeu avec Kurosaki, héhé!

_Je doute que ton « petit jeu » fonctionne, malheureusement, Renji.

Yumichika, Renji, Kira et Mayuri attendaient patiemment en file indienne, encadrés par cinq gardiens, devant le sas qui allait les laisser intégrer la partie de la prison réservée au personnel. Le second atelier d'Ichigo commençait dans vingt minutes et les quatre hommes étaient plus ou moins impatients. Et les rumeurs sur la venue de Grimmjow allaient bon train...

_Comment t'veux qu'il vienne Jaggerjack? Il est dans un trou sous nos pieds! s'exclama Renji, victorieux.

_Oui, je sais, répondit Yumichika. Mais j'ai entendu des choses...

_Comment ça « entendu des choses »? intervint Mayuri, intéressé. Tout l'monde entend des choses ici...

_Oui, mais moi j'ai des sources plus sûres que les tiennes, objecta le brun, un œil moqueur à l'appui.

Renji sourit à pleines dents, ne manquant pas l'occasion de faire le malin :

_Ah ouais, tu parles d'ce gardien, Kyouraku? s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire. Et j'suppose que tes infos tu les tires quand t'as sa queue dans ta bouche! Mouahahah!

_Renji! s'indigna Yumichika, devenant immédiatement rouge comme une tomate.

Kira plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, amusé, alors que Mayuri leva les yeux bien haut, exaspéré par toute cette agitation et ces gamineries. Cependant Ayasegawa ne démentit pas, laissant les autres croire la folle affirmation d'Abaraï. La prison était une micro société en soit, et Yumichika aurait dû savoir que tout se savait tôt ou tard... A moins que justement, il ne l'ait fait exprès, dans la seule intention que les autres aient vent de sa petite aventure. Avec Yumichika on ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Pendant ce temps, les gardiens alentours observaient la scène avec détachement, décidant de ne pas intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

_En fait, il m'a... seulement dit que... enfin que en ce moment il n'en savait pas plus, finit par commenter le brun qui ne pouvait tenter de s'expliquer. Apparemment Yamamoto-san et Muguruma-san auraient eu une dispute à propos de la punition de Grimmjow. Alors qui sait ce qu'il en est?

Les trois autres gardèrent le silence à l'écoute de ces informations quelque peu intrigantes. Abaraï fronça les sourcils, espérant de toutes ses forces que Jaggerjack soit effectivement au trou. Sinon, Ichigo lui glisserait entre les doigts il en était certain. Personne ne gagnait contre Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Mais pour en revenir au sujet, et si tu veux mon avis, reprit Yumichika en balançant ses cheveux noirs dans un geste de la tête élégant, Kurosaki-sama n'est intéressé que par des hommes intelligents. Des hommes qui ont la classe, pas comme toi, quoi.

_Est-ce que tu insinues qu'j'ai pas d'classe, Yumi? vociféra le rouge, approchant son visage contracté par la colère près de celui du brun.

_Je dis simplement qu'il a dû avoir des amants qui ont la classe, c'est tout, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kira qui écoutait leur conversation avec intérêt sans toutefois y intervenir de façon radicale, plongea alors son nez dans l'exemplaire du roman qu'il avait encore amené avec lui. Il y chercha une quelconque information et planta bientôt une page sous le nez des deux qui se disputaient en pointant du doigt un nom :

_Matsumoto Yoshiaki, lut Yumichika en fronçant les sourcils. Oui, et alors? C'est le nom de l'inspecteur dans sa saga. Tout le monde sait ça!

_Moi j'savais pas, commenta Renji en haussant les épaules.

_Et moi je sais que cet homme, l'inspecteur dans le roman, a été inspiré par un véritable homme, qui existe vraiment, commenta Kira de son air sérieux. Un homme que Kurosaki-sama a beaucoup côtoyé pendant qu'il recueillait des informations pour ce livre. Et paraît-il que...

_Quoi? s'exclama Renji, indigné et en même temps dégoûté. Il sort avec un flic?

Son monde et ses rêves étaient en train de s'effondrer. Le beau et jeune Kurosaki Ichigo en couple avec un policier! Avec un flic! Avec un poulet! Bordel!

_Sortait, objecta Kira en hochant la tête. Je crois qu'ils se sont séparés il y a un moment.

_Sans blague, ajouta Yumichika à qui l'information ne faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Les trois se tournèrent alors dans un même mouvement en direction de Mayuri, prit d'un fou rire sans raison, qui n'avait pas gagné le reste des présents :

_Quoi, qu'est-ce qui t'fais marrer? demanda Renji, de plus en plus à bout de nerfs.

_Ça vous en bouche un coin hein, les groupies? Que Kurosaki Ichigo puisse avoir été en couple avec un inspecteur de police. Il semble préférer le côté moins obscur de la force. Aucune chance pour vous.

_Tu vas la fermer oui? ragea Renji en fonçant sur lui, tout juste arrêté par l'intervention de Love.

_Vous allez tous la fermer? hurla l'homme à la coupe afro. Sinon je vous fais tous retourner dans vos cellules!

Renji eut une grimace qu'il stoppa aussitôt en croisant le regard noir de Love. Le silence reprit son droit entre les prisonniers qui enfin, furent conduits dans la salle qui leur était réservée.

Chacun prit sa place attribuée, encadrés par les gardiens. Un silence rigoureux avait pris le pouvoir parmi eux, et aucun des détenus ne voulait le perturber; comme s'ils croyaient qu'en ne faisant aucun bruit, Kurosaki allait arriver plus vite... Renji trépignait d'impatience, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de la porte comme s'il attendait le messie. Kira s'était plongé dans la lecture du livre, quant à Mayuri et Yumichika ils semblaient s'ennuyer ferme, perdus dans leurs pensées, le regard vague et la mine fatiguée.

Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le sujet de prédilection de la semaine ne revienne sur le tapi. En effet, Renji était bien trop préoccupé par la venue du bleuté qu'il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net!

_Hey, Love! Il va v'nir ou quoi Jaggerjack?

_Abaraï, tu parles trop! rétorqua l'homme de couleur, exaspéré.

_Nan mais vas-y réponds quoi. Il vient ou pas? Après c'qu'il a fait ça m'étonnerait mais 'vec lui on sait jamais.

Mais le gardien resta muet, refusant obstinément de répondre à sa question. Pourtant, il lui sembla que sa réponse était attendu par tous les autres; Kira avait sorti son nez de son livre, Yumichika avait croisé ses jambes et l'observait avec curiosité et Mayuri avait glissé des yeux perplexes dans sa direction.

La vérité était que Love n'en savait même rien; il ignorait absolument la décision qu'avait pris Yamamoto-san et il savait que Muguruma avait été toute la semaine passablement énervé. Les deux hommes s'étaient-ils disputés? Étaient-ils en désaccord sur la question Grimmjow?

Ça ne l'aurait étonné qu'à moitié, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois. Les deux hommes partageaient des points de vue similaires sur l'incarcération mais entraient en désaccord lorsqu'il s'agissait de traitements de faveur, Kensei étant beaucoup plus radical que son supérieur hiérarchique.

Aucun garde n'avait été tenu au courant de l'affaire de Jaggerjack et Love le déplorait. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils travaillaient d'habitude. L'arrivée de Kurosaki avait fait l'effet d'une bombe ici, dans cette prison quasi tranquille, et il n'aimait guère cela...

_Oh c'est bon j'connais l'chemin!

Mais une voix s'élevant du couloir et se rapprochant de la salle le fit relever la tête et tendre l'oreille. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que bien et qui inévitablement faisait monter le stress chez lui, ainsi que chez ses collègues...

_Ah je crois que nous avons notre réponse, lança joyeusement Yumichika.

_Putain fais chier! jura Renji en se mettant à bouder, les bras croisés.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle, alors que se rapprochaient inexorablement les grognements et les mots doux d'un être bien connu parmi les prisonniers :

_Rah mais bordel de putain d'merde, t'vas m'lâcher ouais?

_Avance au lieu de faire ta mijaurée! répliqua la grosse voix énervée de Muguruma.

_C'toi la mijaurée, bordel!

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant violemment contre le mur après avoir complètement pivoté à une vitesse folle.

La tête de Grimmjow, pâle, décoiffée, des cernes jusqu'au cou fit irruption par l'encadrement de la porte, et Renji ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire de satisfaction relatif. Avec cette gueule, aucune chance qu'il séduise Kurosaki...

_Qu'est-ce t'as à m'regarder, trou duc'? cracha le turquoise en fusillant le rouge des yeux.

Muguruma entra à sa suite, poussant violemment Jaggerjack pour qu'il trouve sa place et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches :

_T'inquiète pas, tu vas y retourner dans ton trou, dès que la séance sera terminée. Alors profite bien de la lumière du jour, Jaggerjack!

Les pieds et poings liés comme lors du précédent atelier, Grimmjow se contenta de sortir ses canines aiguisées pour toute réponse. Mais une chose était certaine, il était bel et bien là, on l'avait fait sortir de sa cellule d'isolement et c'était bien la première fois dans toute l'histoire de la prison qu'un tel événement se produisait. Les quatre autres présents échangèrent un regard interloqué, et ne pouvant retenir sa langue et sa curiosité, l'homme aux cheveux rouges se jeta à l'eau :

_Bordel, alors ils t'ont fait sortir? demanda Renji, médusé et passablement énervé de voir son adversaire présent.

_Ouais, commenta le bleuté en haussant les épaules. Y'a quelqu'un qu'a du pouvoir les mecs, j'vous l'dis!

Yumichika fronça les sourcils, toujours très intéressé par les questions de pouvoir et d'autorité au sein de l'enceinte fortifiée :

_Comment ça? demanda-t-il.

_Bin, Yamamoto peut aller s'rhabiller les mecs! Kurosaki, c'est lui qu'm'a fait sortir d'là-bas. C'est lui qui contrôle c'te putain d'barraque maint'nant, Yamamoto il sert à que dalle.

Kensei glissa un regard quelque peu mécontent en direction de Love qui comprit alors que le bleuté disait vrai, et apparemment Muguruma n'en semblait pas ravie.

Kurosaki avait tout bonnement réussi ce que personne n'était parvenu à réaliser avant lui : amener Yamamoto a changer d'avis. Car quand le vieil homme avait décidé d'une chose personne ne pouvait l'en faire changer, même pas Muguruma Kensei. Cependant, il avait suffit à cet écrivain de promettre une grosse somme d'argent pour que Yamamoto devienne ronronnant comme un chat et Kensei maudissait le jour ou l'orangé avait mis le pied dans la prison.

Si un écrivain lambda le contrôlait ainsi, où est-ce qu'ils finiraient tous? Il se le demandait.

_Ku... Kurosaki Ichigo t'a fait sortir de cellule d'isolement? répéta Kira, bouchée bée. Mais... comment?

_Ça mon pote j'en ai pas la moindre idée, et j'aimerais bien savoir. Mais l'aut' molosse là veut rien m'dire, dit-il en pointant du doigt un Muguruma agacé. C'est la première fois que j'vois les décisions du vioque à mon sujet êt' balayées par un mec de l'extérieur. J'l'aime bien moi Kurosaki.

_Ahah! Alors tu vas accrocher sa photo au-dessus d'ton pieux et le vénérer comme un Dieu, hein Grimm? lança Renji, maintenant plus amusé qu'autre chose. Quand même, qu'un gamin te sorte de cellule, c'est fort!

_Qui sait encore c'qu'il peut faire, enfoiré...

Un silence suivit la phrase de Jaggerjack, tout simplement parce que chacun se posait la dite question. Jusqu'où allait aller l'emprise d'Ichigo sur Yamamoto? D'abord il parvenait à faire sortir le plus dangereux prisonnier d'isolement et ensuite quoi? Il allait les faire évader?

Mayuri lui, avait sa petite idée sur la question :

_Vous détrompez pas. Si Kurosaki a obtenu quelque chose c'est en échange d'une autre, il faut être logique. On connaît bien Yamamoto, aucune chance qu'il ait fait ça par pure « courtoisie ».

_Tu as sans doute raison, commenta Yumichika, perplexe, mais qu'aurait-il offert à Yamamoto? Un autographe? Une photo dédicacée? Pfff...

_Son cul? continua Grimmjow avec un sourire en coin, vicieux. Aïe!

Ce qui lui valut une violente claque de la part de Love derrière la tête.

_Quoi? J'faisais qu'supposer!

Mais la question restait entière et Kensei se cacha bien de montrer qu'il était au courant de la somme d'argent colossale versée par l'auteur à Yamamoto-san... Les prisonniers n'avaient nullement besoin d'être au courant, et le gardien détestait par dessus tout alimenter des polémiques de la sorte. Un tel sujet pourrait rester des mois dans les bouches des détenus et ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont Yamamoto avait besoin.

_Allez, fermez-la maintenant, je veux plus entendre un mot! ordonna-t-il en fusillant Grimmjow du regard.

C'était déjà bien assez que le bleu soit sorti de son trou dans un claquement de doigt, il fallait empêcher à tout prix que Kurosaki conserve son emprise sur Yamamoto. Et Kensei y réfléchissait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître...

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps...**_

Ichigo enfila ses chaussures, nouant les lacets de ses mocassins de cuir dans des mouvements précipités, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'horloge accrochée dans l'entrée.

_Bordel!

Il allait être en retard! Et ça ne se faisait pas pour un second jour à la prison de Tokyo, et même s'il avait promis à son directeur beaucoup d'argent pour Grimmjow. Il n'était tout de même qu'un intervenant extérieur.

_Oh non, non!

Le téléphone se mit soudain à sonner, et le jeune roux décrocha rapidement, s'attendant à entendre la voix enjouée de son père. Mais ce fut une autre voix enjouée qui vint un peu plus agacer ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve.

_Kurosaki-sama, comment allez-vous?

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parlez, Hirako! Je dois partir...

Shinji avait toujours l'habitude d'appeler ou de débarquer à des heures impossibles. Et il semblait être devenu un champion pour le mettre en retard chaque matin d'atelier. Déjà la semaine dernière il avait fait irruption alors que l'orangé s'apprêtait à mettre sa voiture en marche et aujourd'hui ça...

_Oh oui je sais, je sais! répliqua le blond. Je voulais simplement demander si vous avanciez?

_Si j'avance? répéta l'autre avec un rire nerveux. Vous allez vraiment me questionner tous les jours pour savoir si mon cerveau à bien tourner pendant la nuit? Écoutez, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, j'ai un point de départ, je tente de recueillir des infos et je dois y aller!

_Oh parfait, parfait! Ça s'annonce donc bien?

_Ne vous en faites pas, je touche du doigt un sujet intéressant. Donc n'ayez crainte, vous pourrez à nouveau toucher votre part sur mes ventes et...

_Mais il ne s'agit pas du tout de ça! répliqua l'autre, visiblement piqué à vif à l'autre bout du fil. Je m'intéresse seulement à vous.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel :

_Oui, oui, merci, c'est gentil. Maintenant à plus tard. Au revoir!

Et il raccrocha subitement au nez de Shinji, prenant la poudre d'escampette rapidement, alors que le téléphone se remettait à sonner à l'intérieur de son loft.

Bon sang, ce type était une sangsue, une réelle sangsue! Invivable! Il plaignait sa future petite-amie ou futur _petit-ami_. Et si ça continuait comme ça, il allait devenir une groupie, collé à ses basques jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière. Il en eut un haut-le-cœur.

_Allez, en route!

Le trajet en voiture fut bien plus court que la semaine passée, étant donné que Kurosaki roulait bien plus vite que la vitesse autorisée, trop désireux d'arriver très vite à sa nouvelle séance avec les prisonniers, et aucun nouveau journaliste à l'horizon devant l'entrée de la prison.

Une journée qui s'annonçait beaucoup mieux – et moins houleuse – que celle de la semaine dernière.

L'écrivain sauta de son véhicule une fois garé, son cartable en cuir dans sa main, et distingua une silhouette immobile derrière les grandes grilles de l'enceinte pénitentiaire. Mais à bien y regarder, il ne s'agissait pas de Muguruma, et cela l'étonna beaucoup. Il resserra sa poigne autour de la anse de son cartable, et observa les environs pour s'assurer complètement qu'aucun journaliste ne trainait dans les parages.

Mais à dire vrai, il était plus intéressé par l'inconnu qui l'attendait derrière la grille. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, portant néanmoins l'uniforme des gardiens de la prison, avait pris la place de Kensei, et l'attendait patiemment, les mains jointes derrière le dos et un sourire amical aux lèvres.

_Bienvenue, Kurosaki-san!

Les grilles s'ouvrirent sous l'impulsion du gardien qui lui tendit une main de bon cœur :

_Kyouraku Shunsui, je suis venue vous accueillir à la demande de Muguruma-kun, qui s'occupe d'un sujet plus... euh... sensible.

_J'espère qu'il s'agit de Grimmjow? répondit le rouquin en tendant à son tour sa main pour serrer celle offerte.

D'un certain côté, il n'aimait guère ce changement de plan: Muguruma Kensei avait été son interlocuteur privilégié depuis la semaine dernière et il s'était fait à l'allure taciturne de l'homme. Pour tout dire, il avait même envisagé de faire de l'homme un gardien récurrent de son roman. Mais ce changement l'interpellait et ne lui plaisait guère...

_On ne peut rien vous cacher!

Ichigo laissa échapper un petit sourire amusé, qui traduisait plus la curiosité qu'un contentement quelconque. Cet homme avait l'air différent, presque trop... cool pour un gardien de prison. Mais il lui semblait intéressant de discuter avec lui, un tout autre style de personnage dans l'enceinte.

Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés attachés dans son dos ne semblaient pas être de rigueur dans un tel endroit, et son visage bien plus amical, joyeux et accueillant que ceux des autres « habitants » de la prison le laissa perplexe.

_Les prisonniers sont déjà dans la salle?

_En effet, répondit Kyouraku en le laissant pénétrer l'intérieur de l'édifice. Nous les faisons entrer vingt minutes avant votre arrivée, pour qu'ils soient tous en place pour le bon déroulement.

_On dirait que vous parlez d'une manœuvre militaire ou je ne sais quoi. « Tous en place »...

_Oui, c'est un peu ça, répliqua l'autre avec un rire non dissimulé.

Les deux hommes avancèrent le long du couloir réservé au personnel administratif et pénétrèrent bientôt l'aile qui accueillait les salles des ateliers.

_J'espère que votre journée se passera bien, Kurosaki-san, souhaita Shunsui avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Merci. Vous de même.

_Mais...avant que nous nous quittions, j'aimerais... vous dire un mot.

L'homme avait soudain retenu Ichigo par le bras, avant que celui-ci ne frappe à la porte de la salle et l'interpella par la soudaine gravité de son visage. Les sourcils roux se froncèrent et Kurosaki fit face au gardien :

_Allez-y.

_Je voulais vous dire que... vous savez, Yamamoto et Muguruma-kun sont des éléments clefs de cette prison, ils ont toujours contribué à son bon fonctionnement. Aussi, j'aimerais vous donner un conseil...

Même s'il n'aimait pas tellement la tournure de ce monologue, Ichigo l'autorisa à continuer :

_Vous ne devriez pas aller si loin avec Yamamoto, lui tenir tête et le contredire. Il n'aime pas ça.

_J'avais cru comprendre...

_J'ai beaucoup de respect pour cet homme, et je pense que sans lui cet établissement n'aurait pas vécu bien longtemps mais... il est un homme droit et fier. Ne tentez pas d'être plus fort que lui, vous ne feriez qu'attiser sa colère.

Ichigo prit le temps d'observer le visage de Kyouraku. L'homme semblait sincère et honnête mais le jeune homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre ce qu'il lui disait pour argent comptant.

_Écoutez, Kyouraku-san, je crois que vous êtes la seule personne qui m'ait parlé comme à un être humain égal depuis à peu près cinq ans. Et je pense que vous êtes honnête et sans doute sincère dans ce que vous dites mais... je ne peux pas dire amen à tout ce que Yamamoto dit. J'ai des objectifs moi-même, et je ne les abandonnerai pas.

_Je comprends, et je ne vous demande pas ça, d'ailleurs je ne vous demande rien. Je vous conseille juste de... faire attention. Yamamoto est bien plus malin que vous. Sans vous offenser. Bien, et maintenant c'est l'heure de l'atelier! lança-t-il joyeusement, le ton de sa dernière phrase en contradiction radicale avec ses mots précédents.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de conserver un visage inquiet et intrigué. Cet homme semblait très loin d'être bête et il ne semblait pas avoir eu l'intention de lui créer des soucis en lui avouant tout cela. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de bien plus fort, de bien plus droit encore qu'un simple uniforme de gardien de prison. Rien que dans ses mots, Kurosaki pouvait sentir la petite touche qui lui disait qu'il avait à faire à une toute autre catégorie que celle de Muguruma Kensei. Mais qu'avait-il cherché à lui faire faire ou à lui faire comprendre réellement? Que malgré tout Yamamoto allait l'entuber?

Que quoiqu'il ferait Yamamoto se servirait toujours de lui et s'était servi de lui depuis le début? Ichigo l'ignorait. Et s'il était sur ses gardes depuis le début de cette histoire, il l'était maintenant encore deux fois plus.

_Bonjour à tous.

Ce fut avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin que Ichigo pénétra dans la salle de son atelier. Le silence qui y régnait le pris à la gorge et il eut un instant du mal à supporter tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Sans dire un autre mot, il se dirigea vers l'estrade et prit place derrière le bureau, déposant son cartable sur la table de bois. Il surplomba les cinq prisonniers de ses yeux avides, la gravité de son visage surprenant toutefois la totalité de son assistance.

_Vous allez bien, sensei? s'enquit aussitôt Renji, prêt à bondir pour aller jouer les infirmiers avec l'auteur s'il le fallait.

_Oui, oui, répondit l'autre dans une voix lointaine, observant Kyouraku disparaître derrière la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

Kensei et Love échangèrent un regard discret, étonné. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Kurosaki avait l'air perturbé, et ils savaient pertinemment tous deux que Shunsui avait parfois cet effet-là sur les gens lorsqu'il leur parlait sérieusement. Voire trop sérieusement.

Ichigo secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits, conscient qu'il n'avait que peu de temps dans la semaine pour recueillir les informations qu'il souhaitait. Il fallait qu'il fasse le vide suite à cette discussion avec Kyouraku et qu'il se mette dans le bain.

_Vous avez passé une bonne semaine Kurosaki-sensei? s'enquit aussitôt Kira en se dressant sur son siège, grand sourire.

_Oh euh oui, merci, Kira-kun, répondit poliment l'écrivain en fouillant dans son cartable.

_Dites, c'est vrai que vous avez fait sortir d'isolement Jaggerjack?

La question lancée avec une telle désinvolture par Renji destabilisa l'orangé. Il s'immobilisa, sa main encore dans son cartable et leva lentement les yeux sur le rouge. Ce dernier étirait un sourire victorieux - trop heureux d'avoir enfin attiré l'attention de son "idole" sur lui - et était assis de manière si cool et décontractée que Ichigo se demanda s'il ne se croyait pas dans un vulgaire bar.

_Abaraï, tu poses vraiment trop de questions! lança Love avec un regard noir.

_Non, laissez, intervint le rouquin en levant une main. Cette question je me dois d'y répondre.

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, jetant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, un coup d'œil à Grimmjow qui n'avait comme d'habitude pas bougé.

_J'ai en effet fait le nécessaire auprès de Yamamoto-san pour permettre à Grimmjow de continuer cet atelier. La raison est très simple : j'ai besoin de conserver une dynamique que nous avons trouvé dès nos débuts, une dynamique à cinq participants. Vous êtes tous dans votre genre des aides pour mon prochain roman. Et Grimmjow est tout aussi important que l'un d'entre vous, aussi je ne pouvais pas voir votre co-détenu être absent lors de cet atelier.

Renji haussa ses sourcils tatoués de manière étonnée. Kurosaki se demanda s'il avait compris le moindre mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais cela avait peu d'importance; il avait répondu à sa question, il était grand temps de commencer.

_Bien! Alors... j'ai lu avec attention vos écrits de la semaine dernière.

Il enfouit à nouveau sa main dans son cartable pour en sortir un petit paquet de feuilles.

_J'ai pu donc cerner un peu plus où vous en étiez côté écriture. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas seulement venu dans cet atelier pour sortir de vos cellules une heure par semaine, même si à mon avis c'est la raison majeure mais...

Kira fronça violemment les sourcils, ne pouvant accepter que l'homme le considère comme un prisonnier lui portant peu d'intérêt.

_Mais j'espère aussi que c'est un peu pour améliorer votre écriture, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire condescendant. Alors... on va commencer.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Grimmjow qui, comme la semaine dernière, n'avait pas encore dit un mot, ne le quittant pas des yeux, parfaitement immobile, pieds et poings liés. D'une certaine manière, il le mettait mal à l'aise; il avait l'impression d'être épié. Mais il tentait d'en faire abstraction.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge rapidement avant de poser ses yeux sur la première écriture, celle de Mayuri.

_Kurotsuchi-san...

Les yeux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'homme pâle qui joignit ses doigts sur ses cuisses, l'air attentiste.

_Au-delà du fait que ce que vous avez écrit est... très euh... je dirais mystérieux, et intriguant si je puis dire, je n'ai noté pas une seule faute d'orthographe. Je pense que vous avez un imaginatif débordant, et ça nous sera très utile pour cet atelier.

Un imaginatif débordant? Ichigo se pinça pour croire à ce qu'il venait de dire; évidemment l'homme était cinglé!

_Merci, Kurosaki-sensei. Il m'arrive d'écrire parfois, dans un journal intime. J'écrivais beaucoup plus évidemment lorsque j'avais des expériences sous la main mais... vous avez bien compris ce que j'ai écrit?

_Oui, tout à fait, répondit l'autre en serrant les dents. Mais désolé, je n'ai pas encore l'intention de donner mon cerveau à la science pour vous permettre de l' « étudier »!

_C'est vraiment dommage, dit-il dans un large sourire jaunâtre à faire pâlir n'importe quel homme.

Le roux lui renvoya un sourire poli, bien trop impatient d'en terminer avec ce sujet qui ne l'intéressait guère.

Il passa donc au suivant :

_Kira-kun.

_Oui?

Des étoiles naquirent dans les yeux du jeune blond, à l'entente de son nom prononcé avec tant de familiarité. Le jeune Izuru était plus que fier d'entendre son adoré d'auteur l'appeler « kun ». Comme s'ils étaient déjà amis...

_J'ai beaucoup aimé votre texte, même s'il a flatté mon ego et gonflé mes chevilles pour le siècle à venir pour tout dire. Mais j'y ai noté une fluidité remarquable et un certain sens de l'utilisation d'un lexique diversifié. Vous avez fait des études?

_Euh oui! répondit-il, rosissant légèrement. J'ai toujours aimé la littérature, Kurosaki-sensei et... et j'aime d'autant plus la votre.

_Merci. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous. Le Bescherelle n'a pas dû être votre livre de chevet... Abaraï.

Le rouge étira un sourire crispé face au visage trop sérieux à son goût de l'orangé. Certes il n'était pas un professionnel de l'orthographe, mais il avait voulu surtout exprimer son ressentit pour l'écrivain, ou plutôt une sorte de déclaration loufoque dénuée de respect.

_Des fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe à la pelle. Je pense qu'il va falloir travailler votre écrit avec assiduité. Vous en êtes conscient?

_Euh ouais. Moi j'veux bien travailler tout ça, si c'est en cours privé...

Il échappa un rire enthousiaste que personne ne sembla suivre, et surtout pas Ichigo. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, se rendant compte qu'il avait raison sur sa première impression de Renji : il n'était là que pour faire le mariole!

_Bien, dans ce cas, nous mettrons l'atelier à contribution pour vous faire progresser.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Yumichika qui attendait son verdict avec peu d'impatience, les jambes croisées et bien trop occupé à observer ses ongles de près.

_Je vous remercie pour les compliments, Yumichika-san. Votre texte semble similaire à celui de Kira-kun en ce qui concerne la qualité. Je n'ai rien à dire, si ce n'est... Vous avez un problème avec la beauté?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'on lui pose la question :

_Un problème, non, certainement pas. Je pense que la beauté est bien trop rare pour ne pas savoir l'apprécier.

_Bien, je vois. Peut-être devriez-vous écrire un récit psychologique sur votre perception de la beauté de ce monde.

_Oh mais je l'ai déjà fait! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. Dans mon journal intime je décris toutes les beautés que je croise. Il y en a des centaines de pages!

Ichigo inspira profondément, se pinçant pour y croire; ce type avait un sérieux problème.

_C'est... remarquable.

Dans un dernier sourire poli il se tourna enfin vers le dernier des prisonniers, celui qui avait refusé obstinément de lui écrire le moindre kanji la semaine dernière, ce qu'il déplorait.

_Et vous, Jaggerjack-san... Je ne peux rien vous dire étant donné que vous n'avez pas voulu écrire. C'est vraiment dommage, vous savez.

Grimmjow lui retourna un large sourire sadique, levant tout à coup un index tendu devant son visage :

_J'aime pas trop qu'on m'donne des ordres, vous voyez? Alors j'ai pas voulu écrire, m'obliger... personne m'oblige à moi.

Il désigna du menton Muguruma Kensei, parfaitement immobile à côté de lui et le gardien sembla ne pas réagir. Ichigo marqua une pause, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

_Bah alors? grogna Grimmjow en le sortant de ses songes.

Kurosaki fronça violemment les sourcils alors que Kensei plongeait une main dans sa poche pour lui tendre une feuille pliée en deux :

_Désolé, j'avais oublié. Il l'a écrit dans la semaine et me l'a remis, puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'il reviendrait dans votre atelier.

Abasourdie, Ichigo prit entre ses doigts la mince feuille blanche, tournant des yeux ébahis en direction de Jaggerjack. Son cœur s'était soudain emballé avec presque une pointe d'inquiétude... Se serait-il trompé? Grimmjow savait donc écrire et tout ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était donc plus d'actualité?

C'était comme si son beau projet de roman venait de s'effondrer, sous l'impulsion de la vérité sur l'homme qui avait inspiré un début de personnage principal. S'il savait écrire, ça changeait tout... et il avait fait tout ça pour rien? Sa dispute avec Yamamoto, cette somme d'argent colossale reversée à la prison?

Bon sang!

Il ouvrit la feuille lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent; sur le support, de jolis kanji tracés avec doigté, une écriture fine, contrôlée, presque parfaite. C'était tout bonnement impossible!

Surtout que les mots écrits ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à Grimmjow :

« _La vie a mis devant moi un espoir, _

_Pour qu'il m'arrache à ce vide noir,_

_Que je contemple dans ma cellule chaque soir,_

_Cet espoir c'est vous, ne me laissez pas choir. _»

Interloqué et en même temps touché – alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû – Ichigo haussa un sourcil, reposant ses yeux sur Grimmjow qui l'observait également, sa mine plus sérieuse qu'à l'habitude. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il allait gober un truc pareil?

Et pourtant, il voulait y croire, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Il voulait croire à ce poème, ou peu importe ce que c'était, et qu'il provenait bien des pensées de Grimmjow. Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix criait à la supercherie, il la sentait à plus de dix kilomètres.

Feignant de croire à ce mensonge éhonté, Ichigo replia le papier sur lui-même en dodelinant de la tête :

_Bien, très bien, c'est... très bien. Poétique, astucieusement disposé et rythmé, et en plus des rimes! Je crois que vous allez pouvoir nous parler de votre passion pour la poésie?

Il y eut un grand silence parmi les prisonniers et les gardiens, comme si ce que venait de dire Kurosaki n'avait ni queue ni tête; et c'était bien le cas.

_Pouah! explosa de rire Renji en basculant violemment en avant sous l'effet de son fou rire. Grimmjow... Poésie... Ahahah!

Et ce fut la réaction unanime de l'assistance. Pour chacun d'entre eux il était tout à fait impossible que Jaggerjack puisse avoir un goût quelconque pour la poésie et encore moins en écrire. Muguruma haussa les sourcils, ignorant ce qui avait été écrit dans cette fameuse lettre, et observa le rouquin avec étonnement :

_Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Kurosaki-sama?

_Très bien, répliqua l'orangé avec un sourire espiègle qui ne promettait rien de bon. Grimmjow est un parfait poète et je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que nous avons un amateur de rimes parmi nous. Moi-même j'ai étudié un bon nombres de poèmes, anglais plus particulièrement, anciens également mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous allons mettre nos goûts en commun, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow?

Le bleuté étira un sourire carnassier. Piégé, il venait littéralement de se piéger lui-même!

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Ichigo était un amateur de poésie et que sa petite manœuvre allait tout droit le conduire dans le mur?

Il se redressa dans un mouvement lent sur sa chaise, cherchant un instant du regard un soutient de la part de ses camarades prisonniers. Mais il n'avait plus le choix :

_J'ai pas vraiment envie d'accaparer l'attention du _sensei_..., commenta-t-il, désignant ses camarades du menton. Ça s'rait dégueulasse pour eux.

Ichigo inspira profondément, sentant le vent tourner et que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui se faisait piéger. Bien, c'était donc ainsi que le bleuté voulait jouer? Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

_Vous avez raison, finit-il par dire, nous verrons cela une prochaine fois.

Une prochaine fois certainement, pensa Kurosaki avec un sourire en coin en retournant à son bureau. Il piégerait Grimmjow en étant bien mieux préparé, pour sûr. Mais à présent, mieux valait s'attaquer à ce qu'il avait prévu : une séance d'écriture et de lecture.

Chaque prisonnier devait s'adonner à un exercice d'écriture d'invention sur le sujet suivant : "Imaginez votre évasion".

_C'est trop énorme! s'écria Renji en lisant le sujet qu'avait inscrit Ichigo sur le tableau.

Muguruma avait lancé un regard noir au jeune homme, se demandant où il avait la tête. Car il était vrai que dans une prison, un tel sujet était à proscrire; mais Kurosaki aimait le danger. Et cet exercice était parfait pour tester ce que les prisonniers avaient dans leur imaginaire. Aucune d'entre eux ne pouvait sécher sur ce sujet.

Alors que tous avaient pris leur crayon en main pour commencer l'exercice, Ichigo se tourna une fois de plus vers Grimmjow qui n'avait pas pris la peine de commencer à faire le moindre mouvement; et cela malgré les menaces de Kensei.

_Ça ira, épargnez votre salive, lui conseilla le roux. Il n'écrira pas de toute façon et je sais pertinemment pourquoi.

Il eut un petit sourire espiègle en direction du turquoise qui sortit les canines.

_Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter dans l'heure qui suit, en tête à tête, continua-t-il, en se frottant les mains.

A dire vrai, Ichigo ne pouvait se mentir, il avait une irrépressible envie de piéger Grimmjow à son tour sur sa propre fourberie. Mais il avait conscience que le faire devant les autres prisonniers ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Le bleuté tenait à sa réputation et l'orangé n'avait nulle envie de la détruire devant ses camarades, ses relations avec Jaggerjack deviendraient de ce fait plus tendues et compliquées, or il avait besoin de la coopération du dangereux détenu pour son œuvre.

Mieux valait rester prudent...

L'atelier du jour fut donc consacré à un savant mélange entre écriture d'invention et lecture. Le sujet donné avait réveillé l'imaginaire des présents, et Kurosaki se félicita du résultat obtenu. Tout le monde y avait mis du sien; Yumichika révélant un talent de dramaturge pour une évasion très... théâtrale, Mayuri n'oubliant pas son côté machiavélique et quelque peu troublant, Kira énonçant l'idée d'une évasion intelligente mais toute fois timide - en appuyant le fait qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de le faire - et Renji se préoccupant plus de ce qu'il ferait à sa sortie - autrement dit, retrouver l'écrivain pour l'inviter à sortir - plutôt que sur une idée originale de fuite.

_Bien, ce fut très enrichissant, conclut le rouquin avec un sourire comblé. Nous avons fait un pas de plus vers mon futur projet, une sorte de final à notre rencontre.

_Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'enthousiasma Renji en sautillant sur sa chaise.

_Eh bien... J'aimerais qu'ensuite nous nous attaquions au théâtre. Tout d'abord le découvrir, jouer quelques scènes, puis développer une idée d'œuvre originale avec vous. Nous combinerons ainsi l'écriture, la lecture en jouant cette pièce, et l'imagination dont vous semblez déborder.

Il y eut un murmure surprit parmi l'auditoire, chacun exprimant son étonnement sur le sujet. Mais ils semblaient tous s'en ravir, n'ayant aucune idée au préalable de ce que le jeune homme prévoyait. Et pourtant, Ichigo avait cru bon de planifier un projet qui les impliquerait tous et permettrait de toucher tous les niveaux de l'écriture. Et il avait trouvé!

_Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, admit même Muguruma alors que les prisonniers quittaient la pièce en file indienne. Vous avez éveillé mon intérêt.

Ichigo sourit, ne pouvant aller contre le fait que le compliment de Kensei le touchait. Si le gardien le plus proche de Yamamoto aimait ses idées, nul doute que le vieux directeur en entendrait parler. Et Ichigo voulait montrer au vieil homme qu'il était capable de bien mieux :

_Mais vous savez, rien ne vous empêche d'y participer vous-même! répliqua le roux avec un sourire.

_Comment ça? demanda le gardien en fronçant les sourcils.

_Mon œuvre aura lieu en prison, je compte y inclure des gardiens, comme vous vous en doutez. Et j'aimerais que l'un d'eux prenne vos traits.

L'homme resta interloqué. Il fronça les sourcils et eut un petit mouvement de recul :

_Mais... vous voulez dire...

_En fait, plus je vous observe et plus il me semble logique qu'un personnage principal sera un gardien de prison, expliqua l'écrivain. Et vous me semblez tout à fait pouvoir sortir d'un roman, vous savez. Vous avez tout pour : le physique, l'allure, le comportement énigmatique également...

Muguruma étouffa un rire sonore :

_Je suis énigmatique? demanda-t-il, amusé.

_Oui. Tout du moins à mes yeux.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard presque gêné. Kensei n'avait pas du tout compris les intentions de l'orangé vis-à-vis de lui, et s'entendre dire qu'il avait été choisi pour servir de modèle à l'un des personnages le rendait quelque peu... fier.

_Eh bien, je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude qu'on me propose d'apparaître dans un roman, commenta-t-il. Mais j'en serai ravie.

_Donc j'ai votre autorisation?

_Bien sûr.

Ichigo étira un large sourire et joignit ses mains dans un élan de joie :

_Super! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'attaquer à une autre partie du roman dès ce soir! J'attendais de vous en parler en fait...

_Maintenant c'est fait.

Le gardien tourna les talons, reprenant sa place de garde non loin du prisonnier Grimmjow toujours assis à sa place, trop sagement. Les autres prisonniers avaient quitté la pièce à présent et Love referma la porte de la pièce en disparaissant derrière elle.

Un silence étrange pris place entre les trois hommes et Kurosaki s'éclaircit la gorge, tournant toute son attention vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus à l'air toujours aussi mystérieux.

_Alors, Jaggerjack, voilà enfin le moment ou nous allons pouvoir discuter.

Ichigo fit quelques pas en direction du détenu et se planta devant lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sourcils froncés :

_Pourquoi on ne commencerait pas par... la poésie? Hein? lança-t-il avec amusement. Vu l'âme du grand poète qui sommeille en vous, j'aimerais en apprendre plus.

Les yeux turquoises le fusillèrent. Ichigo savait qu'il avait frappé là où ça faisait mal, qu'il avait totalement découvert la supercherie de Jaggerjack. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler devant Muguruma et simplement pouvoir en jouer avec le bleuté. Néanmoins, la situation semblait quelque peu bloquée avec la présence du gardien entre les murs.

_Il y a aussi d'autres choses que j'aimerais aborder pour peaufiner mon personnage littéraire. Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de vous?

_Pour dire quoi? cracha Jaggerjack en articulant à peine.

_N'importe quoi.

_Tch!

Jaggerjack se dandina sur sa chaise pour s'y replacer correctement. C'était comme si Ichigo venait de lui demander la lune, ça semblait absolument impossible pour lui de parler de sa personnalité.

_Vous voulez savoir quoi? jeta-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi! Ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas...

_J'aime la chair fraîche. J'aime baiser. Et j'aime aussi qu'on m'regarde comme ça, t'devrais arrêter, ça m'excite...

_Paf!_

Une immense claque vint secouer la tête de Grimmjow qui en eut le souffle coupé. Kensei avait, semble-t-il, mis toute sa force dans ce geste. Une inquiétante marque rouge naquit sur la joue de Grimmjow et Ichigo ne broncha pas, n'esquissant même pas un geste de protestation.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il étira un petit sourire en coin et plaqua ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de Jaggerjack, amenant son visage à froler celui du prisonnier. Il savait qu'il prenait encore des risques incroyables, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était ici et maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir construire son personnage principal et il était prêt à tout.

_Alors... on est un charmeur? murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Grimmjow, ses yeux provocateurs plongés dans les orbes turquoises qui ne clignaient pas. On est un séducteur, un chaud lapin ou encore... un baiseur de compet'? C'est très intéressant...

_Ça s'ra encore plus intéressant quant t'seras passé à la casserole, rouquinette...

_Mph... Alors c'est comme ça que tu emballes ici, dans cette prison? Combien de prisonnier tu t'es tapé, hein?

_Ahem!

Muguruma échappa un raclement de gorge sonore, démontrant ainsi son mal être grandissant. Même s'il n'entendait qu'à moitié la conversation murmurée du bout des lèvres des deux hommes, il était grandement mal à l'aise de les voir aussi proches, leurs bouches se frôlant par moment. Et il ignorait s'il devait intervenir ou non: après tout, c'était Kurosaki qui s'était approché et Grimmjow n'avait pour l'instant pas bougé.

L'orangé leva les yeux sur le gardien :

_C'est bon, j'ai la situation en mains.

_Elle pourrait avoir aut' chose en mains, la rouquine..., le titilla Jaggerjack, levant sa jambe de manière à ce que son genoux entre en contact avec l'entrejambe de Kurosaki.

Mais l'orangé, à son plus grand étonnement, se contenta de sourire. Grimmjow n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter mais Ichigo allait beaucoup trop loin dans son petit jeu. Kensei ne cessait de se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête soudain, ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était tout à fait irréaliste, l'écrivain qu'était Kurosaki Ichigo ne se serait jamais comporté de la sorte!

_Mais j'attends que ça..., susurra l'orangé, penchant légèrement son visage comme s'il s'apprêtait à embrasser le turquoise.

Mais il n'eut pas à faire le premier pas puisque la bouche de Grimmjow se referma soudainement sur la sienne. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, les touchant avec frénésie et excitation. Plus le jeune écrivain tentait de reculer un peu son visage, plus Jaggerjack reprenait de l'emprise sur sa bouche. Ichigo pouvait sentir jusque dans ses lèvres la chaleur du désir qui avait envahit tout son corps. S'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant tout ça, Grimmjow allait finir par le violer sur place! Alors... pourquoi ne cassait-il pas cet échange? Ce fut à ce moment qu'il prit conscience qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre depuis bien trop longtemps.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'ils étaient liés ainsi par ce baiser? Et depuis quand la langue de Grimmjow venait-elle lécher la sienne? Bon sang, il perdait la boule!

Prenant conscience de son état second, Ichigo se redressa violemment, coupant court à leurs échanges. Il inspira profondément, reprenant ses esprits sans paraître trop émoustillé aux yeux des deux autres, et ce fut compliqué. Le regarde fuyant devant les yeux accusateurs de Muguruma, et essuyant son front déjà moite, il tenta de dissimuler l'impression de chaleur qui avait gagné tout son corps.

Un immense sourire victorieux naquit ensuite sur ses lèvres et il retira de sa poche un petit objet noir qui avait tout l'air d'un... dictaphone.

_Parfait! s'exclama-t-il. Maintenant j'ai l'intégralité de ma scène clef. Quand le prisonnier séduit le gardien... C'était exactement ce que je voulais, vous avez été super, Jaggerjack!

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et sa respiration se fit plus courte, bien plus courte, sous l'effet de la nouvelle.

_QUOI?

La colère venait de monter en lui soudainement et il bougea sur sa chaise comme un fou, se balançant violemment de droite à gauche, le cliquetis bruyant de ses chaines remplissant la pièce, les dents serrées et le regard meurtrier.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas aimé que l'orangé se serve de lui ainsi. Ichigo l'observait bouger avec des yeux ronds, appréciant l'intervention de Muguruma pour le calmer. Quoi? Cet homme n'avait quand même pas cru qu'il le draguait là tout à coup, et qu'il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il en avait eu envie, si? Bon sang...

_Vous auriez pu prévenir! beugla Muguruma, mécontent lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?

Grimmjow s'était quelque peu calmé sur sa chaise, mais il observait maintenant l'écrivain de manière dérangeante, comme s'il avait voulu le désintégrer grâce à ses pupilles...

_Il me fallait une scène de séduction! J'ai besoin de les vivre en réel pour les écrire, vous comprenez? répondit Ichigo, quelque peu énervé lui aussi par leurs réactions. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de rôle!

_Si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis, je vous conseille vivement de ne plus jouer avec ce type, lui répliqua-t-il en le ramenant avec lui jusqu'au bureau. Parce qu'il pourrait bien jouer aussi avec vous. En vous tordant le cou. Et faites gaffe, vous êtes tout rouge depuis que vous lui avez roulé un patin.

_Quoi?

Le roux plaqua ses mains sur ses joues pour constater qu'elles étaient en feu. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais son corps était effectivement brûlant, et son coeur battait la chamade comme jamais. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, il avait simplement joué une petite scène de théâtre, comme il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire pour les scènes importantes de ses romans. Mais d'habitude, il les jouait avec Hisagi.

Et là, c'était différent. Il avait voulu créer une réaction vive chez le prisonnier, alors que le gardien le provoquerait le jour de son arrivée dans la prison, c'était comme ça que la scène du livre devait se dérouler. Mais si Grimmjow avait répondu à toutes ses attentes dans son rôle, Kurosaki se rendait compte qu'il était bien plus impliqué émotionnellement que son propre personnage. Ses sentiments avaient pris le pas sur son rôle, et il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.


	7. La méthode Kurosaki

**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier.**

_**Chapitre**_ **: La méthode Kurosaki**

_**Rating**_ **: **M

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

* * *

**Chapitre 6. La méthode Kurosaki.**

Ichigo prit sa tête entre ses mains, son dos se déposant lentement contre le dossier de son siège en bois. Il expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et ferma les yeux; ce n'était pas le moment de perdre les pédales, ni l'heure ni l'endroit! Il avait besoin de reprendre son sang-froid, d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire avec Grimmjow.

Oui, il l'avait bel et bien piégé en jouant avec lui ce petit jeu et en se permettant d'enregistrer ses dires pour les besoins de son roman. Et le bleu n'avait guère apprécié. Mais en contrepartie, Ichigo s'était pris à son propre jeu, son intérêt pour Jaggerjack semblait se résumer à devenir rouge comme une tomate dès qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement à présent.

Et maintenant, le prisonnier et son garde Muguruma l'observaient tout deux comme s'il eut été un quelconque dément de la cellule de détention psychiatrique. Et il y avait de quoi! Passer d'une couleur naturelle à celle d'une tomate bien mûre vous faisait passer l'envie de croiser les regards moralisateurs de votre audience.

_Ahem! Vous allez bien? tenta timidement Kensei, haussant les sourcils avec toute l'inquiétude qui l'animait.

Kurosai releva la tête, partagé entre la surprise et l'appréhension. Les yeux gris de Kensei le fixaient avec intérêt et il reprit une position plus flatteuse, libérant son visage de sa cachette. Sa respiration avait repris un rythme plus normal, et la couleur pourpre de ses joues s'était estompée.

_Oui, ça va, répondit-il avec un très léger sourire mal assuré.

_Ouais et moi personne me d'mande comment j'vais? J'viens d'me faire piéger nom d'un chien!

Grimmjow gesticulait sur sa chaise de manière brusque. Aucun signe ne laissait entendre que l'émotion notable de Kurosaki l'avait touché d'une quelconque manière, ni même qu'il l'avait remarquée. Et cette pensée remit légèrement d'aplomb l'orangé. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que ce prisonnier imagine qu'il était réellement troublé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Oups! Troublé? Comment cela il était troublé? Se demanda-t-il, se surprenant à penser une chose pareille.

Manquer d'inspiration le troublait, le pollen déclenchant ses allergies le troublait, la littérature de Poe le troublait! Mais pas un détenu cinglé!

_Je suis navré Grimmjow, mais voyez-vous puisque vous refusez de me parler de vous, je ne peux comprendre votre personnalité. Or, je ne peux bâtir une œuvre sur un personnage principal que je ne connais pas! Cette scène en réel m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur vos réactions. C'est comme ça que je mène mes investigations sur les modèles que je choisis.

_Vous leur roulez des patins? questionna-t-il avec ironie.

_Non. Je les embarque dans un jeu et étudie leurs réactions consciencieusement, pour en déduire une ligne de conduite pour mon roman. Et ça ne sera pas facile avec vous si vous vous obstinez. Si vous aviez accepté de m'aider de votre plein gré je n'aurais pas été obligé de jouer à ce jeu.

Grimmjow garda le silence. Il était évident que le rouquin venait de marquer un point et l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait autour de cette conversation interloqua Muguruma.

_Tu ferais mieux de parler, Jaggerjack, si tu ne veux pas que je te tue pour ce que tu as fait à Kurosaki-sama.

_Mais j'm'en tape moi d'tout ça! grogna-t-il en haussant le ton. Et pis j'ai d'jà dit des trucs! C'est pas mon truc de causer.

_Ça j'avais bien remarqué, reprit Ichigo. Mais une simple description de votre caractère, faite par vous m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Donc...

Il prit un stylo entre ses doigts et s'arma de son bloc-notes.

_Vous êtes violent, obstiné, dingue, imprévisible... et?

_J'ai une queue de vingt-deux centimètres!

_Con! Il est con! intervint Kensei en soupirant de fatigue et en lui flanquant une tape derrière les oreilles.

Le bleuté ne cessa de vanter ses mérites sexuels pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Incapable d'aider l'écrivain de quelque manière que ce soit, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et que c'était peine perdue. En proie à un doute tenace, il en venait maintenant à douter de ses propres choix; Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était finalement pas le modèle idéal pour un personnage principal. Jusqu'à...

_... y'avait aussi ce flic. Un putain de joli p'tit cul! L'type m'a fait d'l'oeil pendant toute ma garde à vue! J'savais pas moi qu'c'était lui qu'allait m'interroger! Bordel, y m'a r'çu dans son bureau et on a baisé comme des bêtes pendant deux heures! L'type a témoigné pour moi au tribunal, comment j'l'ai enflé c'ui là!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, le bleuté n'était pas un grand bavard mais lorsqu'il commençait, il était impossible de l'arrêter.

_Vous avez fait du charme à un policier par intérêt? questionna-t-il.

_Mm... ouais. Ça valait l'coup, vous pouvez m'croire. Ça a tj'ours marché d'puis qu'j'suis ado. Les mecs font tout c'que j'veux. Comme si j'avais un pouvoir de super-héros ou une connerie du genre. Sauf Muguruma, lui il est immunisé.

Kensei leva les yeux au ciel et Ichigo étira un très large sourire.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse? demanda le gardien alors que le rouquin reprenait sa prise de notes à une vitesse hallucinante.

_Oh rien..., marmonna-t-il.

Rien? Pas vraiment. Le monologue de Grimmjow l'avait enfin convaincu. Son personnage serait un prisonnier dangereux au physique avantageux, charmeur, ayant passé sa vie à séduire les hommes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'à son arrivée dans une grande prison. Là, après avoir séduit quelques gardiens pour son confort personnel, il se retrouverait confronté à un garde vertueux, sérieux, trop sérieux, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à mettre à ses pieds... Et il finirait par en tomber lui-même amoureux.

Et Muguruma Kensei était le modèle parfait pour ce personnage!

_Splendide! s'écria-t-il en déposant son stylo sur le bureau. Je crois que j'ai bien avancé grâce à vous, Grimmjow. C'était très enrichissant mais...

_Mais il est l'heure qu'il retourne en cellule, le coupa Kensei après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Love attend déjà depuis dix minutes derrière la porte.

_Oh...

Kurosaki checka l'horloge de son portable et ne put que remarquer à quel point le temps était passé bien trop vite pour lui. Il laissa échapper un petit rire discret, étonné par sa perte de notion du temps et se leva pour exprimer sa gratitude à nouveau :

_Je vais avoir du travail, mais ça me plait, commenta-t-il. Toutes ces nouvelles infos sont du pain béni pour moi! Et Grimmjow surtout ne changez pas!

_J'en ai pas l'intention, chéri.

Muguruma ramena le turquoise jusqu'à la porte de la pièce et le laissa entre les mains de son collègue Love. Puis il attendit patiemment que l'écrivain range ses affaires et soit prêt à quitter les lieux.

_Je vous raccompagne? proposa-t-il poliment.

Ichigo accepta bien entendu, et en profita donc pour convaincre Kensei de le laisser parler de lui comme Jaggerjack l'avait fait :

_Vraiment? demanda l'homme. Ma vie n'est pas aussi trépidante que celle de Jaggerjack, vous savez.

_Peu importe, répondit le jeune écrivain. Je veux juste avoir un panel de votre caractère. Je pense que vous allez avoir plus d'importance dans mon roman que je ne l'avais imaginé moi-même au début.

_Ah oui?

Les deux hommes atteignirent la sortie de la prison, et Kurosaki fouilla dans son cartable de cuir pour en sortir une petite carte de visite :

_Appelez-moi quand vous aurez du temps libre, proposa-t-il. Pour un café, un verre, ou quoi que ce soit! Vous m'intéressez vraiment et j'ai besoin de discuter avec vous pour... enfin vous voyez?

Kensei observa la carte entre ses mains sur laquelle étaient notés deux numéros de téléphone.

_Pour des trucs d'écrivain? demanda-t-il, visiblement peu enclin à cette idée.

_Oui! répondit Ichigo en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du garde. Donnez-moi le votre on ne sait jamais.

Kensei gribouilla rapidement son numéro personnel sur le bloc note de l'écrivain, sans même étirer le moindre sourire ou le moindre contentement. Pourtant le roux était certain que son intérêt pour lui et sa présence dans le roman le touchait. Mais comment expliquer ce caractère froid et quelque peu hautain? Kurosaki s'en fichait! Tant que l'homme ne changeait pas, il ferait un formidable personnage!

_Appelez-moi!

Et sur ces mots, il traversa la cour de la prison qui allait le mener sur la rue.

Ichigo était tout simplement heureux, éperdument content que ses recherches avancent et que Grimmjow puissent parler de tout son passé aussi librement. Certes ses expériences sexuelles étaient enrichissantes pour construire le personnage mais le roux avait envie de creuser la partie plus sombre de cet homme. Comment amener Grimmjow a parler de son passé, de son enfance et surtout de ses crimes?

Il y réfléchirait.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard...**

Ichigo avait décidé de remettre son déjeuner à plus tard, ou plutôt de troquer un tête-à-tête avec Shinji contre une attente interminable dans la salle d'attente de l'expert qu'était son ami Ishida.

Il y avait une chose bien plus importante que tous les appels de son éditeur Hirako, et cette chose était la lettre que Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait prétendu écrire. Kurosaki devait savoir immédiatement si l'analyse d'Ishida confirmerait ses doutes : il n'était pas l'auteur du poème.

Même si en relisant les quelques mots merveilleusement tracés, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que l'homme avait de telles idées dans sa tête. Mais il se demandait pourquoi il tenait tant à s'accrocher à ce type d'espoir? Certes il était un peu seul en ce moment; aucun homme dans sa vie, et Hisagi qui avait définitivement coupé les ponts. Ce n'était pas un crime quand même s'il avait ce genre de pensées à propos d'un homme - détenu certes – mais incroyablement beau et sexy – et cela même dans un uniforme horrible de taulard? Et si c'était un crime alors qu'on le place en prison dans la même cellule de Grimmjow pour voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre!

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? chuchota-t-il en prenant son front dans sa main, la salle d'attente vide et absolument silencieuse.

Ce fut à ce moment que son corps tout entier se raidit; la porte du bureau d'Ishida s'ouvrit et une voix s'éleva, une voix qui lui donna des frissons et l'envie de s'enfuir immédiatement :

_Bien, je pense que je vais pouvoir boucler le dossier avec ce que tu viens de me dire. Ça ne fera pas de mal aux archives.

_Mais c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider la police. Ichigo?

Le roux serra les dents, ayant espéré un instant devenir transparent pour que les deux hommes ne puissent s'apercevoir de sa présence. Et voilà qui venait de faire s'effondrer sa bonne humeur du jour : son ex, croisé au détour du bureau de l'expert en calligraphie.

_Tiens, bonjour!

Feignant de ne pas s'en trouver accablé, le jeune homme salua cordialement son ami et son ex petit-ami qui semblait visiblement tout autant que lui embarrassé de le trouver là.

_Comment vas-tu? demanda Hisagi Shuuhei par pure politesse.

_Bien, bien, répondit-il, se balançant de droite à gauche comme le ferait une fille trépignant devant le garçon qu'elle aime. En fait, ça va même super bien! Je sors de la prison là et j'ai eu un entretient très fructueux pour mon bouquin.

Bordel, pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça? Il devait s'en battre les...

_Super, répondit Shuuhei en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

_Et... et toi, quoi de neuf?

Kurosai avait posé cette question innocemment, par pure politesse lui aussi. Et à dire vrai il regretta de l'avoir posée lorsque la réponse, tranchante et abrupte d'Hisagi, lui arriva en plein visage comme une monstrueuse claque sonore :

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Et sur ces mots, l'inspecteur salua d'un signe de tête l'expert et décampa aussi vite que possible, laissant un Ichigo médusé, la bouche tombant jusqu'à terre.

Ishida soupira, n'ayant pas compris ce qui venait de se passer, mais ayant tout de même saisit le grand mal être que venait de causer cette rencontre.

L'orangé se tourna alors vers lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air colérique :

_Pour qui il se prend lui? Moi aussi j'ai rencontré quelqu'un!

Il passa devant son ami pour pénétrer dans son bureau sans un mot de plus :

_Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, Kurosaki...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

Le brun eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte qu'il était assaillit de questions :

_Il est ici pour une enquête dans laquelle je lui apporte mon aide. Pourquoi? Cela te dérange-t-il?

_Quoi? Mais pas du tout! Non, non, répondit-il en brassant l'air avec sa main. C'est juste que... tu as vu comment il m'a lancé son « j'ai rencontré quelqu'un »? Quel salaud!

_Oui. Bon, pourquoi es-tu ici?

_Du coup cet abrutit m'a tout coupé. J'étais dans un bel élan aujourd'hui, tiens regarde. Que peux-tu me dire d'après ces quelques mots?

Il tendit la feuille offerte par Grimmjow plus tôt dans la matinée et Ishida remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour en prendre connaissance. Tout d'abord interloqué, il lança un œil interrogateur au jeune homme face à lui. Ce texte n'avait rien de banal, c'était une déclaration d'amour; faite par un homme!

_Quoi? J'ai beaucoup de fans! répondit le concerné en haussant les épaules.

Mais son hypothèse à propos de ces mots se confirma au fil des minutes :

_Ce que je vois me semble clair, décrit Uryuu. Cette personne est d'un caractère calme et serein. La façon dont elle termine ses phrases et ponctue ses vers me laisse penser qu'elle est... disons carrée, qu'elle sait où elle en est. Une personne réservée qui plus est qui à mon avis, ne parle pas beaucoup. En tout cas c'est certain, c'est une personne qui a eu une éducation très classique vu la forme des kanjis. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a fréquenté un lycée privé, mais en tout cas grande université c'est certain.

Un sourcil roux se haussa bien haut et malgré le fait qu'il s'y était attendu, le trop plein de détails d'Ishida lui mit quelque peu l'eau à bouche.

_Cette personne est en prison, Uryuu...

_Et alors? répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un innocent. Vérifie la liste des prisonniers et recherche la personne qui a fait des études secondaires et qui semble être issue d'un milieu très aisé. Tu auras ton coupable!

_Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire... Le prisonnier que j'ai choisi pour être mon personnage principal me dit qu'il a écrit ces mots. C'est un type rustre, au langage bourré de gros mots, violent, vulgaire par moment, bestial presque.

_Impossible que ça puisse être notre poète, je sais ce que je dis. L'écriture reflète la personnalité, la calligraphie également, et tu le sais, Kurosaki. Tu es simplement dans un cas « Cyrano de Bergerac »!

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

_Quoi? Co... comment ça?

_Ah tu sais bien! Christian amoureux de Roxanne mais incapable de tirer un mot pour la séduire. C'est donc Cyrano qui lui soufflera les mots dont la belle va tomber amoureuse. Dans notre cas, tu es Roxanne, ton prisonnier rustre est Christian et un inconnu dans la prison est notre Cyrano. A ta place, je m'intéresserais plus à Cyrano qu'à Christian, mais c'est à toi de voir.

Ichigo marqua une pause et y réfléchit. La métaphore était ingénieusement trouvé; c'était absolument ce qui était en train de se produire. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher à présent, il trouvait Grimmjow beau garçon et il était tombé pour ce petit poème insignifiant mais ô combien joli. Et si celui qui se cachait derrière ces mots n'était pas le bleuté, il devait absolument trouvé celui qui les avait écrits.

_Je te remercie, Uryuu. Comme d'habitude ton aide m'est très précieuse.

_Oui, on dirait que ton ex pense la même chose.

Kurosaki soupira. Oui, Hisagi semblait avoir gardé les mêmes habitudes que lui depuis qu'ils étaient séparés et à dire vrai il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

_Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés tous les deux, hein? questionna Ishida en retirant ses lunettes. Même moi je peux dire en vous observant qu'il y a toujours quelque chose entre vous. Sinon pourquoi te dirait-il qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie et pourquoi en serais-tu tant perturbé?

L'orangé soupira, fusillant Ishida du regard. Il avait raison bien évidemment, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre ni à questionner Shuuhei sur ce qui pouvait rester entre eux côté sentiments.

_Tu es expert en calligraphie ou psy pour couples à la dérive?

_Les deux!

* * *

De retour chez lui, notre homme de lettres se prépara un déjeuner rapide; cuisiner n'était pas son fort, il aimait que tout soir prêt et vite! Il s'installa à table, son ordinateur portable à côté de lui histoire de reprendre les quelques pages qu'il avait écrites. Car même si sa rencontre fortuite avec Hisagi l'avait perturbé quelque peu, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant la supercherie de Jaggerjack. D'ailleurs il comptait bien découvrir la vérité à ce propos, et il avait le moyen parfait pour cela.

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Muguruma Kensei, laissez-moi un message, merci.

_Bip!_

_Oui rebonjour, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je me posais quelques questions très importantes en fait et j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez les réponses. C'est très important, merci de me rappeler si vous avez un peu de temps à me consacrer, merci.

Ichigo se demandait jusqu'où il était capable d'aller pour découvrir l'entourloupe de Grimmjow, et harceler Muguruma Kensei par messagerie n'allait pas être la meilleure solution. Mais il voulait absolument savoir.

Les deux questions existentielles qui remplissaient ses pensées désormais se résumaient à :

-avec qui Hisagi pouvait-il bien sortir – si seulement ce n'était pas un bobard?

Et

-qui est le Cyrano de Grimmjow Jaggerjack?

Dans les deux cas, l'orangé était certain de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, tout du moins il en était certain pour Grimmjow. Et même s'il se surprenait à se demander pourquoi il s'intéressait maintenant à la vie amoureuse de Shuuhei, il se doutait qu'il n'apprendrait pas de sitôt qui l'avait remplacé dans le lit du brun...

Si seulement lui aussi avait trouvé un remplaçant dans son propre lit, il aurait sans doute moins de mal à écrire des scènes chaudes. Et justement, cette après-midi là, ce fut à ce genre d'écriture qu'il s'adonna. On dit que le sexe c'est comme le vélo, que ça ne s'oublie pas. N'empêche, tenter d'écrire une alléchante scène de sexe quand on n'a pas pratiqué la chose depuis un moment rend l'expérience beaucoup plus difficile. Et beaucoup plus traumatisante.

Ichigo le savait, son écriture était en lien direct avec sa propre vie. Et aujourd'hui il n'était pas d'humeur à décrire des sentiments amoureux, ni à écrire une scène d'amour ou de déclaration. Pourtant, une superbe idée avait commencé à faire le bout de son chemin dans sa tête : il pouvait voir clairement Grimmjow et Kensei ensemble, nus, comme le feraient ses personnages à un moment de l'histoire.

Mais... il se rendit compte que c'était plutôt malsain.

_Bordel de merde!

Lui qui avait toujours l'habitude et qui aimait à fantasmer sur ses personnages principaux, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce genre de fantasme allait l'aider. Grimmjow et Kensei... Certes ils les trouvaient à son goût tous les deux, mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait s'inspirer de ses expériences avec eux pour connaître leurs préférences sexuelles. Avec Hisagi, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple puisqu'ils couchaient ensemble à une époque...

Et sa situation ne s'améliora guère lorsque Muguruma le rappela en fin de journée, après son travail à la prison.

_J'ai eu votre message, commença-t-il. Et si c'est urgent...

_Oh non, non. En fait j'étais un peu... dans mon délire quand je vous ai appelé et quand j'ai une idée en tête je ne l'ai pas ailleurs comme on dit mais... si vous n'avez pas le temps ce n'est pas grave.

_Il se trouve que j'ai le temps, répondit-il. Alors euh... vous voulez peut-être qu'on se voit pour en parler?

_Euh... oui, pourquoi pas mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.

_Pas de problème. Il se trouve justement que ma soirée a été annulée à la dernière minute. Mais je n'ai toujours pas annulé ma réservation dans le restaurant où je devais aller.

Ichigo se pinça les lèvres; si ça n'avait pas l'air d'un rencard ça...

_D'accord! Dites-moi où et à quelle heure?

_A 19h, au Tokyo Daihanten à Shinjuku. Vous aimez la cuisine chinoise j'espère?

_J'adore ça!

_Bien, alors c'est d'accord?

_J'y serai.

Lorsqu'il déposa son portable après avoir raccroché, Ichigo marqua un temps d'arrêt. Est-ce que c'était lui ou ce type n'avait apparemment pas du tout compris que tout cela ressemblait en tout point à un rencard?

Peut-être que Kensei n'était pas gay et ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il y pensait de cette manière-là?

_J'y pense de cette manière-là? s'interrogea-t-il soudain tout haut. Pourquoi j'y pense de cette manière-là?

Il lui fallait de l'aide, il fallait qu'il parle de ses démons et de son manque d'homme dans sa vie. Car il le savait, lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à un homme pour en faire un personnage fictif, il devait absolument commencer à fantasmer sur cet homme. Sinon, comment garder l'intérêt pour lui? Et pour cela, il avait la personne idéale, celle qui savait le remettre à sa place quand il le fallait et qui avait assez d'expérience avec les hommes pour savoir de quoi il en retournait; sa meilleure amie du lycée – et qui l'était resté depuis lors – Kuchiki Rukia.

_Ichigo, tu te fais des films. Encore!

_Peut-être. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas...

_Quoi? Baisé? C'est à n'y rien comprendre avec toi! Hisagi ne voulait que ça, et apparemment maintenant c'est ton tour, rappelle le, dis-lui ce que tu veux, et bim bam boum dans la casba!

Kurosaki s'effondra sur son canapé en soupirant. Il aimait le fait que la jeune femme soit toujours aussi directe et qu'elle sache l'écouter déblatérer ses problèmes de cœur, mais parfois elle semblait tout savoir résoudre trop facilement. Or, c'était loin d'être aussi simple...

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Rukia. Hisagi a rencontré quelqu'un et vraisemblablement il veut me le faire savoir pour que... je ne sais pas, peut-être pour m'éloigner définitivement.

_Ou pour te rendre jaloux. Réfléchis deux secondes, Ichi. Tu crois que Shuuhei aurait effacé tout ça du jour au lendemain avec un nouveau type? Moi je ne crois pas, il était tellement dingue de toi!

_Oui, tellement dingue que tout ce qu'il pouvait me proposer récemment c'était du cul et rien d'autre!

_Et bien j'imagine que tu aurais dû saisir ta chance quand il te l'a proposé. Maintenant, tu regrettes et c'est bien fait!

Au moins, il avait eu ses quatre vérités à la figure et vraisemblablement un peu de regrets concernant Hisagi. Mais il n'avait pas de temps pour une relation compliquée, il avait beaucoup trop de travail avec son roman.

_Alors arrête de râler et bosse! lui ordonna Rukia.

_Merci du conseil!

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo piétinait comme un enfant devant l'entrée du Tokyo Daihanten, refusant obstinément d'y entrer, ses pensées remplies par les propos de Rukia, et quelque peu colérique de s'être fait remonter les bretelles de la sorte par une fille.

_Bordel, bordel, bordel!

Il avait l'air d'un parfait abrutit, faisant les cent pas devant l'entrée du luxueux restaurant, les portiers ne cessant de lui jeter des regards de pitié. Oui, il hésitait à faire ce dîner; il était tiraillé entre son envie d'avancer son roman et tout laisser tomber pour ne pas s'imaginer qu'il avait été invité à un stupide rencard! Il n'avait pas le temps de « sortir » avec le gardien de la prison. Même si à tout bien y penser, cela l'aiderait sûrement à écrire ses scènes de sexe.

_Bordel, bordel, bordel!

_Si vous cherchez un bordel, je crois qu'il n'y en a pas dans ce quartier.

Un homme déposa une main sur son épaule et lui fit avoir la peur de sa vie, mais aussi la pire honte de sa jeune existence.

_Oh!

_Bonsoir. Vous savez que vous auriez pu entrer?

Kensei était là, dans la nuit noire, ses cheveux argentés reflétant la lumière des réverbères comme le ferait la lune. Il était incroyable là, dans son smoking – mais sans le nœud papillon, et sans la cravate. Il s'était parfumé, son smoking était parfaitement repassé, ses chaussures brillaient...

« Merde, ça pue le rencard! »

Bref, il était parfait, il était parfaitement prêt pour un rencard... avec Ichigo.

_Oui, je sais mais j'aime bien prendre l'air en fait.

_On y va?

Kensei n'avait pas esquissé un seul sourire et Ichigo se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça de le voir sur son trente-et-un alors que lui n'avait que fait l'effort de mettre une chemise noire et un pantalon noir – pas repassés.

Quelque chose clochait; ce n'était pas Ichigo qui avait cru voir ce dîner comme un rencard mais plutôt Muguruma! Il s'y croyait et rien qu'à en constater son silence tenace pendant les dix premières minutes, Kurosaki sut qu'il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ils étaient assis face à face, dans une ambiance tamisée, et le roux était certain que l'homme avait réservé cette table pour une autre personne avec qui il devait avoir des rapports plus intimes qu'avec lui. Peu importe, il fallait qu'il soit direct avant que le quiproquo ne devienne énorme :

_Écoutez, c'est ridicule. Je... voilà je ne veux pas que vous vous imaginiez des choses. Ceci n'est pas un rencard, okay? J'avoue que je suis flatté que vous pensiez ainsi et de vous voir habillé comme ça...

Mais il stoppa net devant le regard interrogateur du gardien.

_Quoi? demanda-t-il avec une grimace d'incompréhension.

_Et bien... vous et moi et... votre smoking? Ce restaurant et l'invitation, ce...

Soudain, Muguruma éclata d'un rire sonore et la totalité du restaurant observèrent les deux hommes avec étonnement. En fait, l'orangé s'était trompé : c'était maintenant la pire honte de sa vie!

_Je suis simplement venu pour vous aider, parce que j'admire votre professionnalisme. Et... en fait il se trouve que... ma moitié travaillait ce soir alors notre dîner a été annulé. Mais nous sortons ensuite, d'où le smoking. Vous comprenez?

Ichigo resta immobile un instant, un instant qui lui sembla paraître une éternité. Une éternité plongée dans la honte la plus horrible! Cette journée était placée sous le signe de la honte et cette conversation le confirmait.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement, le retour de la tomate bien mûre avait sonné, et c'était la pire des situations. Cet homme, ce type qu'il avait presque vu comme un potentiel _coup, _ou comme un potentiel n'importe quoi, venait de lui coller la honte de sa vie.

_Oh... Désolé, je... merde, quel con, bredouilla-t-il, de plus en plus rouge, pouffant sous les bouffées de chaleur, cherchant à se cacher derrière sa serviette de table.

_Ce n'est pas grave, pas grave..., l'assura Kensei en déposant sa main sur son biceps.

_Ouais, et maintenant vous me trouvez ridicule et... ne vous inquiétez pas je... j'allais juste vous dire que ce n'était pas possible et que... Bon sang, c'est la honte.

_Mais non! répliqua-t-il avec un rire qui n'avait rien de moqueur. J'avoue que... je comprends que ça a pu être déstabilisant, j'aurais dû vous dire tout ça dès le début. Maintenant c'est moi qui me trouve ridicule de vous avoir laissé penser ça.

L'orangé dodelina de la tête et laissa enfin tomber sa serviette sur ses genoux. C'était embarrassant – et pathétique pour lui - mais Kensei avait assez de tact pour passer directement à un autre sujet et laisser ce malentendu dans le passé.

_J'aimerais savoir ce que vous aviez de si important à me demander.

_Oh oui... Hum!

Kurosaki tenta de reprendre le peu d'assurance et le peu d'aplomb qui lui restait pour faire une meilleure impression :

_Vous vous souvenez le poème de Grimmjow ce matin à l'atelier?

_Oui.

_Eh bien, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il n'était pas de lui.

Muguruma fronça violemment les sourcils alors que le barman apportait leurs apéritifs.

_Merci. Comment ça? s'enquit-il, très intéressé.

_J'ai un ami qui est expert en calligraphie, et d'après lui l'écriture du poème ne correspond pas du tout à Jaggerjack. Selon lui, une personne plus calme, plus réfléchie et discrète aurait écrit ces lignes. Y aurait-il un prisonnier qui corresponde à ces critères?

Le gardien prit un temps de réflexion et sirota son whisky en restant silencieux. S'il n'avait pas la réponse alors Ichigo ne saurait comment rechercher ce poète en herbe.

_Un prisonnier qui aurait fait des études secondaires, et qui aurait une famille assez aisée peut-être? ajouta l'orangé.

_Ah oui, peut-être Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Le nom fit quelque peu tilter Ichigo qui se mit lui aussi à réfléchir.

_Schiffer? Le type de la mafia? demanda-t-il en se penchant soudain pour se rapprocher du garde, stupéfait.

_Oui, en effet. Vous pensez que ces vers viendraient de lui? Mais ce qui m'intrigue plutôt moi, c'est comment Schiffer a fait pour transmettre ce papier à Jaggerjack. Bon sang, ça sent l'implication de gardien...

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais retint ses mots un instant devant l'air inquiet de Muguruma. Il n'avait pas oublié son absurde quiproquo d'avant, et sa honte inqualifiable, aussi il comptait bien l'effacer de la mémoire de Kensei en brillant par sa culture littéraire.

_Dites-moi, vous connaissez Cyrano de Bergerac?

_Mmm... Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. L'homme qui souffle à un autre homme des vers pour séduire une femme?

_Exactement! Eh bien disons que je serai la femme en question – ne rigolez pas! - Grimmjow serait Christian, l'homme amoureux, et Cyrano, Schiffer.

Kensei étira une mine surprise, l'orangé lui, avait l'air très fier de lui et de sa métaphore, mais Muguruma ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Apparemment, il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

_C'est vous le pro de la littérature, après tout. Mais vous essayez de me dire quoi alors? Que Grimmjow est... amoureux de vous?

Kurosaki haussa les épaules, ayant espéré que le gardien en sache plus que lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ça semblait l'étonner au plus haut point.

_Grimmjow n'aime personne, sachez-le, à part lui-même. Les hommes auxquels il s'intéresse ne sont là que par intérêt, justement. Des flics, des gardiens.

_Il a déjà séduit des gardes de la prison? demanda-t-il avec des yeux ronds.

_Oui, deux. Doutez-vous bien qu'ils ont été renvoyés sur le champ.

La conversation avait tout d'une mine d'or pour le jeune homme. Et le dîner lui en apprit bien plus sur Grimmjow qu'il ne l'eut même crut. Si bien qu'il en oublia son but premier : faire parler le gardien sur sa propre personnalité.

L'homme hésitait visiblement à lui parler à cœur ouvert et le rouquin savait bien que ce n'était pas facile avec une personne dont on ne connaissait rien. Et il avait l'air d'un homme qui ne se confiait pas si facilement; un peu à l'image de Shuuhei...

_Vous avez une « moitié » si j'ai bien compris?

_Oui.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, vu la réponse abrupte qu'il lui donna.

_Vous ne voulez pas en parler?

_Vous écrivez un roman ou vous bossez dans un magazine people?

Ichigo sourit, il était vrai qu'il donnait cette impression à beaucoup de gens. Hisagi lui-même l'avait nommé « le chasseur de potins », il aimait à entendre les petites anecdotes personnelles des hommes auxquels il s'intéressait en tant que personnage. Pourtant, cela relevait de la vie privée; il en était conscient, bien évidemment, mais il considérait qu'à partir du moment ou ces hommes étaient d'accord pour l'aider ils étaient prêts à tout, même à lui dévoiler leur intimité.

Mais Kensei n'avait pas vu ça de cette manière.

_Je peux certainement vous raconter mon passé, mais pas ma vie privée. Vous voyez en fait... ma moitié comme j'aime l'appeler, je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps. On ne sort ensemble que depuis une semaine mais... j'aime l'appeler comme ça parce que justement cette personne me ressemble beaucoup trop. Sérieuse, autoritaire, renfrognée et même discrète.

_Oh, vous l'aimez beaucoup à en voir les petites étoiles dans vos yeux quand vous en parlez!

_Peut-être.

Il poussa d'un doigt son assiette à moitié finie et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ichigo était certain qu'à cet instant les pensées de l'homme avec qui il dînait étaient toute entière portées sur sa « moitié ». Et il espérait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, sinon à quoi bon l'imaginer en gardien de prison se faisant séduire par un pseudo Grimmjow?

_Est-ce que je peux au moins me permettre de vous poser une question indiscrète. Ce sera la seule et unique je vous le promets.

_Allez-y.

_Votre « moitié »... c'est un homme?

Kensei ne parut néanmoins pas dérangé plus que ça par le questionnement. Au contraire, il prit un certain plaisir à répondre au jeune écrivain :

_Oui. Mais j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà, et que ça vous conforte dans votre choix de personnage, hein?

_Vous parvenez à lire tout ça sur mon visage?

_Vous laissez paraître bien trop de choses, Kurosaki-sama.

Cette remarque laissa l'écrivain perplexe, car elle ressemblait fort à un reproche. Ainsi, pendant le reste du dîner il se cantonna aux bonnes vieilles questions bateau, et Muguruma y répondit docilement, si bien qu'à la fin de la soirée, le rouquin aurait pu écrire la biographie du gardien. Mais sans les détails croustillants...

* * *

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Ichigo repensa aux mots que Muguruma avaient prononcé à cet instant. Laissait-il effectivement paraître trop de choses comme il le disait? Est-ce que c'était mal? Qu'y avait-il de mal à ressentir des émotions, des sentiments et faire que tout un chacun puisse le comprendre, même si vous ne prononcez pas un mot?

Et si la « moitié » de Muguruma lui ressemblait tant, ne devait-il pas lui aussi trouver sa propre « moitié », quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait en tout point? Un homme solitaire, taraudé par bien trop de questions, et qui ne vivait que pour ses romans?

_C'est débile! jeta-t-il en déposant ses clefs dans l'entrée de son loft.

C'était débile oui, mais pas autant que sa stupide pensée : ça faisait un très long moment, une éternité qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée en compagnie d'un homme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit-ami, mais il aurait aimé un amant, juste une nuit, histoire d'avoir des bras forts qui le réchaufferaient. Histoire d'avoir quelqu'un contre qui se reposer, et savourer une nuit complète de plaisir.

Kensei était beau, Kensei était grand, il avait de beaux bras forts, et il sentait bon. Kurosaki s'en voulut de penser encore ainsi. Et puis, il ne devait pas se focaliser sur le personnage secondaire mais sur le principal! Son personnage principal qu'il avait hésité aujourd'hui a conservé dans son roman. Il pensait maintenant que ses doutes étaient infondés, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait tout d'un personnage de fiction!

Et en parlant de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment?

Dormait-il? Rêvait-il? Pensait-il à lui?

Si seulement ils s'étaient rencontrés ailleurs, Ichigo aurait tout fait pour avoir un rencard avec ce type, juste un, et qu'il soit son amant d'une nuit. Juste une. Mais il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Seulement dans ses fantasmes s'il le voulait, et encore que demandait-il de plus? Il savait déjà que Jaggerjack était un homme qui embrassait à la perfection, de manière si passionnée. Il avait du mal à croire que personne ne lui avait volé un baiser aussi... fou!

Ses pensées furent soudain coupées par la sonnerie du téléphone, et ces même beaux songes réduits à néant par une voix qu'il exécrait, le ramenant durement à la réalité :

_Salut beauté!

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se promit de faire clore sa ligne téléphonique de son loft pour que cet imbécile ne l'appelle plus jamais!

_Hirako, depuis quand vous m'appelez « beauté »?

_Je vous ai aperçu de loin sortant du Daihanten ce soir! Et au bras d'un bel inconnu plutôt... wouah!

_Pitié...

Il ne manquait plus que ça!

_Qui est-ce?

_Alors non seulement vous enquêtez chaque jour pour savoir si je travaille, mais maintenant vous voulez aussi avoir un droit de regard sur mes fréquentations?

_Je m'inquiète seulement de la presse! Savez-vous que des journalistes vous ont pris en photo ce soir?

_Oui, mais j'ai bien fait attention de ne pas paraître trop proche avec Muguruma. Et puis... et puis c'est juste un... un... un collègue!

_C'est c'là oui, et moi je suis le Prince William!

_Pfff...

Shinji marqua une pause et Ichigo s'assit sur son lit moelleux, exténué par sa journée. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Shinji n'était pas seulement un affreux colleur de basques, il semblait avoir aussi un cerveau, avec une petite dose d"intelligence et de tact...

_A entendre votre voix, je suppose que quelque chose ne va pas. Je me trompe?

_Ne vous en faites pas pour le roman, ça avance bien.

_Je ne faisais pas allusion au roman. Mais à vous.

Le rouquin soupira à nouveau, fermant ses yeux sous le coup de cet inconfort qui submergeait tout son être. Son rendez-vous avec Kensei l'avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose : tout le monde autour de lui avait une "moitié", tout le monde avait "rencontré quelqu'un". Même Shinji avait dans sa vie une personne qu'il semblait aimer : Kurosaki lui-même. Mais le rouquin lui, n'avait personne.

Et comment Hirako arrivait-il à savoir ça au travers d'un combiné de téléphone, bon sang, il le ferait chier jusqu'au bout?

_Je me rends compte que je ne pourrais pas arriver au bout du bouquin si...

_Si?

_J'arrive à écrire les scènes, même plutôt bien. Mais...

_Mais? Nom d'un chien Kurosaki-sama, crachez ce que vous avez à dire sinon je débarque chez vous!

Ichigo sourit, c'était bien la pire des menaces qu'il pouvait lui faire.

_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un homme pour continuer. De tomber amoureux ou que sais-je, de vivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens. Et comme si ce n'était pas tout, je n'ai qu'un tas d'hommes qui me plaisent tous qui tournent autour de moi! Ça ne m'aide pas du tout...

_Oh... ça c'est flatteur Kurosaki-sama!

Ichigo étira une grimace significative : il croyait qu'il parlait de lui ou quoi?

_Mais vous connaissant plutôt bien, je ne peux qu'approuver. Si vous n'aviez pas rencontré Hisagi rien n'aurait fonctionné dans votre dernière saga. Prenez un peu de temps pour... votre vie privée si vous voulez. Peut-être... pourrions-nous en discuter autour d'un verre?

_C'est moi ou vous me donnez un rencard?

_Et alors?

_J'en ai marre de tous ces mecs autour de moi. Soit ils sont pris, soit ils sont en prison, soit ils sont... chiants! J'aimerais juste quelque chose de plus simple.

_Eh bien avec moi ça sera simple! Je vous promets!

Les yeux de l'orangé se levèrent bien hauts au ciel. Il en avait juste assez pour ce soir.

_Bonne nuit, Hirako!

_Mais je vous jure...

_Bip!_

Il avait raccroché, ne pouvant expliquer à son éditeur bien trop entreprenant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter sa drague. Le téléphone fit un vol plané à travers la chambre pour atterrir dans le salon, quelques mètres plus loin, et Ichigo se laissa bercer quelques instants par le silence.

Et si en fin de compte il finissait avec le type auquel il n'avait jamais pensé : Hirako? Et si finalement c'était la réponse à toutes ses emmerdes sentimentales? Mais peut-être qu'avant de passer à autre chose il devait effacer ses sentiments passés, à commencer par ces trois albums photos qui avaient trouvé refuge sous son lit depuis sa rupture avec Hisagi? Ça semblait le point de départ approprié pour tirer un trait sur le passé.

Il extirpa les trois volumes de leur cachette et épousseta les couvertures en cuir. C'était une chose que lui et Shuuhei avaient pris la patiente de faire et maintenant il restait avec ça sur les bras, comme un vestige de leur relation passée, rien que pour le faire souffrir.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à s'en débarrasser et encore moins à les ranger dans un endroit moins accessible. Il les avait juste laissés sous son lit, par simple peur d'avoir à les retoucher. Ou par simple crainte de se retrouver à nouveau confronté à leur bonheur passé? Mais ce jour-là, comme une cure de désintoxication, il se força à les rouvrir...

Les photos du premier album semblaient presque jaunies aux yeux du roux tant elles étaient anciennes. Son visage, bien plus lumineux qu'avant, et celui de Shuuhei, moins sombre et tourmenté, apparaissaient sur une suite de photomatons, souriant à pleines dents. C'était peu après leur rencontre, quand ils vivaient encore d'amour et d'eau fraiche et qu'entre deux parties de jambes en l'air, Kurosaki écrivait ce livre qui ferait de lui un écrivain millionnaire.

Il se souvenait de chacun de ces clichés, comme celui-ci lorsqu'ils étaient parties en vacances en Australie. Ce jour où ils avaient fêté la réussite à l'examen d'inspecteur d'Hisagi en organisant une énorme fête au bar du coin. Cette photo où ils étaient recouverts de peinture blanche, après que le roux ait acheté ce loft et qu'ils aient passé un week-end entier à repeindre le salon, ensemble. Il se souvenait de ce week-end comme le meilleur qu'ils aient passé. Il pouvait encore entendre ses propres éclats de rire, sentir la peinture fraiche sur son corps, étalée par les doigts brûlants de Shuuhei. Il n'avait jamais pu se rappeler du nombre exact de fois ou ils avaient fait l'amour ce week-end là. Mais il ne pouvait oublier ce souvenir.

D'autres photos passionnelles où ils s'enlaçaient ou s'embrassaient ramena des souvenirs divers et variés tous heureux avec cet homme qui l'avait laissé tomber de la pire des façons. Bordel, où était passé tout ce bonheur?

_Bordel de merde! souffla-t-il en s'effondrant à nouveau sur le lit, allongé, laissant tomber les albums par terre.

Voilà qu'il commençait à regretter sa relation passée avec Hisagi, il perdait vraiment la boule depuis quelques temps, à se raccrocher au passé ou bien à tenter de s'en défaire pour passer à autre chose.

Et tout ça... c'était depuis que ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack était entré dans sa vie!

* * *

**Au même moment, loin du loft paisible de Kurosaki...**

Un bruit métallique suivit d'un second, un léger souffle puis des pas presque imperceptibles sur le sol, et enfin le retour du silence. Une main passant sur un mur froid, glacial. Un index traçant les courbes d'une feuille de papier collée au mur, la pulpe d'un doigt caressant la fine texture d'une page de journal ou d'un magazine.

Cette main les caressaient, comme si elle eut caressé un animal, ou encore la peau d'un homme. A même le mur, scotchés comme de vulgaires artifices, des articles et des photos s'étalaient, à n'en plus finir.

_Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Une chose très importante. C'est que je suis fou de toi et je veux vivre avec toi... Je ferai tout pour te faire sortir d'ici, Grimmjow._

_Oh oui oui, Kurosaki...

Et la bouche du prisonnier aux cheveux bleus se refermait souvent sur le papier infect, caressant l'image en noir et blanc de celui qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées, en espérant qu'un jour il serait celui qui le libérerait de sa cage.

_Je libérerai la panthère de sa cage, et deviendrai son dresseur. Que tu le veuilles ou non..._

Cette voix claire qui résonnait dans sa tête n'était autre que celle de Kurosaki Ichigo. Chaque nuit, Jaggerjack refaisait les mêmes rêves encore et encore, dans son somnambulisme il se levait et ne cessait de caresser les images de papier de son écrivain favori. Il avait découpé puis collé tous les articles sur le jeune homme, toutes les photos de lui, tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Juste pour avoir quelque chose d'agréable à regarder disait-il.

Mais inconsciemment, son attirance pour le jeune homme s'exprimait chaque nuit, sans que personne ne le sache, sans même que lui ne le sache.

Mais cette nuit-là, une autre personne entendit ses mots et apprécia ses gestes obscènes envers le jeune homme de lettres.

_Putain ce type est cinglé..., murmura Love, les yeux écarquillés et prêt à dégainer son portable pour avertir Muguruma Kensei.

Il fallait avertir le psychiatre, et faire libérer une chambre dans la cellule psychiatrique. Au vu de son comportement, Grimmjow était devenu un candidat idéal. Il fallait à tout prix l'empêcher de revoir Kurosaki...


	8. L'inaccessible passé

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier.**_

_**Chapitre**_ **: L'inaccessible passé. **

_**Rating**_ **: **M

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**Warning** : Un peu de violence...

* * *

**Chapitre 7. L'inaccessible passé.**

Un cortège bruyant d'hommes en uniforme grimpait quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au niveau 5. Ce matin-là, les uniformes sombres des gardiens de la prison de haute sécurité passaient en rafale devant les cellules, ceux qui les portaient courant dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Matraques, armes et ceintures de cuir s'entrechoquaient durement sous leurs pas, et partout où ils passaient des détenus s'éveillaient en sursaut, observant le groupe pressé par la petite lucarne de plexiglas.

_Hé! Il se passe quoi là? pouvaient-ils entendre de-ci, de-là.

Les prisonniers s'inquiétaient de ce trop plein d'action si tôt le matin. Il était à peine sept heures et Muguruma Kensei, en tête de file, était déjà plus qu'en forme. Menant la troupe à un train d'enfer, le supérieur des gardiens du niveau 5, semblait abriter une fureur sans nom.

Son air sévère, ses sourcils froncés et la main sur son arme ne faisaient qu'alourdir l'inquiétude des témoins de la scène : quelqu'un avait fait une grosse bêtise et allait subir la colère de Muguruma.

_Jaggerjack!

Et tout le monde put aisément profiter du nom du coupable, et se délecter de la future sentence que le gardien allait réserver au turquoise.

Kensei tambourina à la porte de la cellule du dangereux prisonnier, sans recevoir aucune réponse. Et ce n'était pas cela qu'il attendait mais tout simplement le signal sonore d'autorisation pour l'ouverture de la cellule de Grimmjow. Le bleuté n'était pas un roi dont on attendait l'autorisation pour entrer son antre.

« Cellule 506, ouverture en cours ».

Un grossier bruit métallique indiqua aux hommes que le verrou avait été débloqué, et Love s'empressa d'attraper la poignée de la porte de fer pour l'ouvrir en grand, les six autres gardiens venus en renfort créant en cercle autour de l'entrée, prévoyant une entourloupe du bleuté.

Mais il n'en fut rien...

_Jaggerjack!

Kensei pénétra dans la cellule froide et humide de l'homme sauvage tel un conquérant, les poings serrés et les yeux plissés pour tenter de discerner un début de silhouette dans l'obscurité. Une tenace odeur de transpiration et de renfermé y régnait. Il était bien là, dans son lit, et semblait à peine s'ébrouer suite à ce réveil plus que brutal :

_Qu'est-ce t'as connard? C'est quoi c'bordel? maugréa-t-il en se frottant les yeux, éblouit par la lumière qui entrait pas sa porte de cellule ouverte.

_Putain!

Mais Muguruma ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux s'étant quelque peu habitués au manque de luminosité, il avait soudain remarqué le mur plus qu'encombré. Et il était resté estomaqué devant le pan de mur recouvert de photos de Kurosaki Ichigo. Et recouvert était un vain mot. L'homme n'avait jamais vu pareille folie, aussi loin que remontait son expérience en tant que gardien de prison, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion dans sa carrière de se retrouver confronté à... ça!

Et pour tout dire, il avait envie de vomir. Cet homme, ce jeune écrivain qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, cet homme intelligent, sensé, respectable et respecté se retrouvait comme une vulgaire bimbo de bas étage, placardé sur les murs d'une cellule puante.

Kensei ne pouvait pas tolérer cela. Il ne pouvait laisser Jaggerjack salir cet homme qui jusqu'ici n'avait fait qu'apporter un peu de divertissement aux prisonniers.

_Viens voir ça...

Love était lui aussi stupéfait. Même s'il avait eu un avant-goût la veille de ces images, il n'en avait même pas vu la moitié et la densité de collages sur le béton le fit réaliser à quel point il avait vu juste. Il avait bien fait de prévenir Muguruma très tôt ce matin-là pour agir au plus vite. Et vu l'ampleur de cette horreur, il se félicita lui-même.

Il se trouvait face à un portrait de l'écrivain tout droit sortit d'un magazine people, lorsque Kensei le rejoignit pour jeter un œil à ce qu'il avait découvert. L'homme de couleur pointa un index hésitant sur une photo bien précise. Sur cette page de papier glacé, une photo d'Ichigo à la plage, visiblement en vacances, à moitié nu sur une quelconque île paradisiaque, capturé par les paparazzis. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui retourna l'estomac des deux hommes.

Love effleura d'un doigt la page du magazine bien abimée, pour en relever une substance blanchâtre qui recouvrait partiellement l'image d'Ichigo, et le porta à son nez :

_Bah! Du sperme...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard effaré. Sentant la colère lui monter à la tête, Kensei serra les dents, et fondit sur le prisonnier avant que son collègue ne puisse l'en empêcher :

_Espèce de gros dégueulasse! s'écria-t-il en extirpant tout à coup le turquoise de son lit pour le trainer à terre.

_Kensei! s'exclama Love, choqué de voir pour la première fois son collègue agir si violemment.

Une gifle monumentale frappa de plein fouet la joue du bleuté, une sorte de réveil encore un peu plus brutal qui sortit totalement le prisonnier de la torpeur de son sommeil.

_Kensei! répéta Love, en écarquillant des yeux ébahis.

_Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis Jaggerjack, ça oui!

_J'ai fait qu'me branler un peu, connard!

Muguruma attrapa l'homme par ses épaules nus et le secoua brutalement :

_T'es taré, connard! Tu vas partir chez les cinglés et tire un trait sur Kurosaki je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne le revois plus jamais!

_Kensei!

Love s'interposa entre les deux hommes avant que la scène ne dégénère. Grimmjow tomba au sol, la lèvre en sang suite à la gifle magistrale qu'il avait reçue. Aikawa emporta son collègue et ami avec lui quelques mètres plus loin, pour lui chuchoter quelques mots, l'effarement dont il était saisit ne quittant plus son visage.

_Que t'arrive-t-il, tu deviens fou? questionna-t-il, les yeux exorbités, l'observant avec stupeur. Tu pourrais être viré pour ça!

Muguruma le repoussa d'une main, s'écartant de lui :

_Oh je t'en prie! répliqua-t-il avec un rire, essuyant son front trempé de sueur. C'est pas la première fois qu'il se prend une baigne celui-là.

_Oui d'accord, mais pas de cette façon. L'humilier n'est pas... ce n'est pas toi, Kensei! Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup cet écrivain mais tu vas trop loin!

Muguruma resta silencieux et ne put qu'acquiescer. Les reproches du brun semblaient concis et il commença à prendre conscience de la situation. Il soupira, se sentant presque éreintée par ce qui venait de se passer. Et il savait pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment, il était sur les nerfs pour une bonne raison.

_Très bien, vire-moi ce bordel d'ici. Arrache toutes les photos et... je veux plus voir la tête de con de cet enfoiré de Jaggerjack.

_On va faire le ménage et surveiller tout ça. Et aussi trouver qui lui a fourni les magazines d'où viennent ces pages.

_J'sais pourquoi tu pètes un câble, Muguruma connard...

Les deux gardes tournèrent au même instant leurs visages en direction de Jaggerjack, à quatre pattes par terre, essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres ensanglantée. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres et les yeux turquoises le fusillèrent :

_T'arrives pas à avaler qu'il s'intéresse à moi plus qu'à toi, hein? reprit-il sur un ton mesquin, moqueur, bien trop moqueur. Mais c'est moi qui le baiserai l'premier... J'le baiserai bien profond, et après tu...

_KENSEI!

La sentence ne s'était pas faite attendre. Un immense coup de pied, dans lequel le garde avait mis toute sa force, heurta de plein fouet le visage de Grimmjow, et son corps s'effondra sur le sol dans un choc lourd et douloureux.

_T'ES DINGUE? hurla Love en retenant son ami par le bras.

Kensei était furieux, ses joues gonflées par l'air qu'il ne cessait d'expirer et d'inspirer rapidement, comme s'il venait de faire un marathon. Une épaisse veine palpitait dans son cou et ses yeux restaient braqués sur le corps inerte du détenu., injectés de sang, lançant des couteaux.

Mais Grimmjow ne bougeait plus.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Kensei? Appelez un infirmier, vite!

Love se précipita auprès du corps meurtrit de Grimmjow, il était sans connaissance, le visage en sang, et la bouche grande ouverte.

_Bon sang!

L'homme observa son collègue et supérieur d'un œil réprobateur. Kensei ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la gravité de la situation. Il restait là, à regarder le corps du bleu étendu sur le sol, immobile, sans faire le moindre geste pour l'aider.

_Aide-moi à le transporter à l'infirmerie!

_Qu'il crève. Il l'a bien cherché, ce connard...

_Kensei!

Mais Muguruma avait tourné les talons et venait de disparaître, laissant son collègue effaré et ses six autres gardiens absolument ébahis par ce qui venait de se produire. Le grand et imperturbable Muguruma Kensei venait de faire la pire erreur de sa carrière, et peut-être la dernière.

* * *

Loin de toute cette agitation et du comportement tragique de Muguruma Kensei, Ichigo était attablé dans sa cuisine, une tasse de café à la main et le journal ouvert à la rubrique littérature. Il sirotait sa boisson tranquillement, s'attardant sur les dernières sorties de ses « rivaux » en terme de romans. Quelques uns d'entre eux retinrent son attention, mais il constata avec délectation que le sujet carcéral était comme d'habitude absent des publications. Le sujet restait donc une première, et il allait leur en mettre plein la vue!

Il savait que lorsque le moment serait venu de publier son œuvre, le journal lui accorderait une page entière rien que pour en parler. Et cela le mettait étrangement de bonne humeur, il était sûr que son livre allait faire un tabac. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire et il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres lorsque une mélodie lointaine l'immobilisa. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner dans sa chambre et le jeune homme délaissa sa lecture pour aller répondre. Si tôt le matin ça ne pouvait être que son père ou pire encore...

_Si c'est Hirako je jette mon portable dans les toilettes! Oh!

Mais ce n'était pas Shinji. L'écran de son téléphone indiquait « Muguruma K. ». Si tôt le matin? Interloqué, le jeune homme pensa immédiatement qu'il l'appelait au sujet de Grimmjow.

_Allô?

_Bonjour, c'est Muguruma Kensei, désolé de vous déranger si tôt un matin mais... Yamamoto-san et moi avons besoin de vous voir. Le plus vite possible.

Surpris par cette demande visiblement urgente, Ichigo resta muet. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il le contacte? La voix sombre et à la fois bien trop sérieuse du gardien éveilla son intérêt :

_Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda-t-il. Ça a un rapport avec Grimmjow? Il va bien?

_Oui, ça a un rapport avec lui. Et... pour tout vous dire, il ne va pas vraiment bien.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, interloqué :

_Que voulez-vous dire?

_Nous avons besoin de vous parler de lui. Sérieusement.

_Bien, bien, je vois. Laissez-moi le temps d'arriver, je saute dans ma voiture et j'arrive.

_Merci beaucoup.

_A tout de suite.

_Merci.

Kurosaki n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'on lui demande de venir à la prison si tôt pour un problème avec Jaggerjack. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé? Ça en avait tout l'air...

_Pfff...

Il sauta dans sa voiture après avoir terminé son café, décidant de ne plus se poser de questions pour l'instant. Il aurait les réponses une fois arrivé dans l'enceinte carcérale. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis. A propos de Grimmjow...

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau silencieux de Yamamoto, quelques minutes plus tard, la gravité des deux hommes présents le surprirent. Muguruma n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, ou tout du moins à peine, et le vieux directeur était assis derrière son bureau, les doigts croisés, paisible mais tourmenté à la vue de son visage.

_Que se passe-t-il, messieurs?

_Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Kurosaki-sama. Nous avons conscience que vous êtes un homme pris mais ceci ne pouvait pas attendre, commença Yamamoto en le dévisageant avec gravité.

Le directeur marqua une pause, invitant l'écrivain à prendre un siège pour poursuivre leur conversation. Ichigo s'exécuta, jetant un regard perplexe en direction de Muguruma qui se tenait en retrait, debout près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage baissé.

_Malheureusement, il va falloir tirer un trait sur votre travail avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je ne peux le garder dans cette prison plus longtemps.

_Quoi?

Ichigo lança un regard désespéré en direction de Kensei, qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

_Voici l'objet du crime. Et croyez-moi bien, qu'au nom de notre établissement, nous sommes accablés et désolés par ses actes. Acceptez nos plus plates excuses.

Yamamoto glissa en direction du jeune homme, une photo de lui en couleur sous plastique, provenant d'un quelconque magazine people. La photo semblait abimée et par endroit, elle semblait avoir été mouillée...

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils, alarmé par tout ça.

_Nous avons découvert ce matin que Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait tapissé sa cellule d'innombrables photos de votre personne. Partout, il y en avait partout.

_Quoi?

Kurosaki était de plus en plus affligé, et quelque peu apeuré par leurs mots. Que tentait-il de lui dire? Que Grimmjo était obsédé par lui? Qu'il l'avait pris pour cible, ou bien...?

_Je préfère vous avertir qu'il entretient une sorte d'admiration malsaine pour vous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ajouta Muguruma.

_Et... mais... vous n'allez pas le...?

_Si, nous allons le transférer en cellule psychiatrique, pour une période indéterminée, après que le psychiatre ait donné son verdict. Il en va de votre sécurité et de sa propre santé mentale, continua le vieil homme. Et pour votre sécurité, cet homme ne doit plus entrer en contact avec vous. Je comprends qu'il s'agisse là d'un coup dur pour votre travail.

Ichigo se laissa le temps d'avaler la nouvelle, bouche bée et cœur battant. Dans sa tête, il s'imaginait déjà devoir écrire son roman sans pouvoir profiter de son personnage principal... Ou non, plutôt il ne pouvait se l'imaginer!

_Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire autrement? demanda-t-il, le regard implorant. J'ai besoin de lui! J'ai encore tellement de choses à lui demander, à voir avec lui! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça!

_Désolé, mais vous étiez prévenu.

_Non, c'est faux! répliqua-t-il en laissant ses nerfs lâcher. J'étais prévenu en termes de sécurité personnelle, et j'ai toujours tout accepté! Les gardes, les menottes autour de ses poignets, la somme colossale d'argent que je vous ai versée et maintenant ça? Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, bordel?

Oui, ses nerfs venaient de lâcher au beau milieu du bureau du très respecté Yamamoto. Mais il avait toujours cette désagréable impression que le vieil homme se jouait de lui, encore et encore. Et s'il comptait lui soutirer encore de l'argent qu'il essaye! Il passerait par d'autres moyens pour avoir l'occasion de discuter avec Grimmjow...

_Il y a également autre chose...

Soudain, l'atmosphère sembla devenir asphyxiante dans la pièce et Ichigo se redressa sur sa chaise, s'attendant à une nouvelle encore bien pire.

_Quoi? Quoi? quémanda-t-il, tournant tour à tour sa tête vers le vieil homme puis vers le gardien. Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'allait pas bien, quoi? Il s'est battu, quoi?

_En quelque façon, oui, répondit Yamamoto. Mais Muguruma Kensei vous expliquera mieux que moi...

Le rouquin n'en était pas certain, mais il avait senti comme une pointe d'agacement dans les propos de Yamamoto. Il se tourna donc vers Kensei qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, osa tourner ses yeux vers lui :

_C'est ma faute, et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous. J'ai débarqué ce matin dans sa cellule pour découvrir toutes les... idées malsaines que Jaggerjack avait envers vous et... Lorsqu'il a énoncé des propos insultants et pervers envers votre personne, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils puis se tourna à nouveau vers le vieil homme, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose sans que les mots ne puissent se former. Toujours aussi perdu par ce qu'il entendait, il commença à perdre patiente :

_Quoi? Que s'est-il passé? Vous n'allez pas l'envoyer en psychiatrie simplement parce qu'il s'est m... masturbé un peu!

_Ce n'est pas ça! reprit Kensei en haussant la voix, quelque peu agacé. Il... il a poussé le bouchon et il a dit ces choses, j'étais en colère, je ne les ai pas acceptées! Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il parle de vous en ces mots alors j'ai agit! Je l'ai frappé.

_Quoi?

_Et maintenant il est à l'hôpital, sans connaissance, avec des dizaines de points de suture, ajouta Yamamoto sur un ton déçu.

L'orangé ferma les yeux sous le coup de la nouvelle. Merde... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas maintenant! Pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour avoir l'opportunité d'avoir ce type avec lui une heure par semaine! Non, le sort s'acharnait!

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? demanda-t-il soudain en serrant les poings, tous ses reproches se tournant vers Muguruma. Je croyais que vous aviez compris combien tout ça était important! Grimmjow est important pour ce roman, et vous le saviez!

_Je sais.

_Sachez que Muguruma Kensei va essuyer une sanction très lourde pour sa faute, reprit Yamamoto. Il va de soit que tout cela ne restera pas impuni. Et pour le préjudice que cela vous porte, je vais vous rendre votre argent.

_Non! Non, gardez-le mon foutu fric! Gardez-le! Je... j'arrive pas à le croire! J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça! J'avais confiance en vous! s'écria-t-il en direction de Kensei, accablé par la déception de voir son projet s'envoler. Et vous, vous avez tout foutu en l'air!

_Et qu'aurais-je dû faire quand un type cinglé tapisse sa cellule de photos d'un homme respectable, qu'il... qu'il se _masturbe _jusqu'à en salir votre image? Et qu'il énonce des propos absolument obscènes et que...

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? s'écria-t-il en le coupant et en se levant pour se placer face à lui. Qu'a-t-il dit de si effroyable, dites-moi!

_Je ne peux pas le dire!

_Dites-le!

_Non! C'est... trop dégueulasse!

_Je veux l'entendre!

_Vous ne l'entendrez pas!

_Bordel de...

_Il a dit : « c'est moi qui le baiserai le premier, je le baiserai bien profond ». En parlant de vous.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Ichigo crut même que le temps s'était arrêté tant l'ambiance venait soudain de devenir... glauque.

Entendre ces mots absolument vulgaires sortir de la bouche du vieil homme assis religieusement derrière son bureau venait de calmer toute la colère d'Ichigo, et celle de Kensei en même temps.

_Oh...

L'orangé resta un peu secoué. Ou plutôt, non il ne l'était pas, il se sentait plutôt... non, il ne pouvait pas se sentir ainsi, ce type était un « taulard » et même s'il avait envie de lui de cette façon il restait un dangereux prisonnier qui avait fait des choses pas très malignes en pensant à lui. Mais pourtant, son intérêt pour Ichigo ne semblait pas n'être que fictif. Et cela, l'écrivain ne savait réellement quoi en penser.

Devait-il avoir peur? Devait-il plutôt s'en sentir... heureux? Non, il ne pouvait pas éprouver ni l'un ni l'autre de ces sentiments.

_Il a dit ça? Oui, je vois...

_Vous comprenez maintenant la folie de cet homme? Mais cela ne permet pas de comprendre le comportement absolument inqualifiable que Muguruma Kensei a eu.

_Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Muguruma et Yamamoto échangèrent alors un regard étonné. Ichigo recula de plusieurs pas, ses yeux dans le vague et ses gestes hésitants devenant de plus en plus inquiétants. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers la porte de sortie et les deux hommes se demandèrent si la nouvelle n'avait pas causé chez lui un effroyable choc.

_Kurosaki-sama!

Kensei rattrapa l'orangé alors que celui-ci venait de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir du bureau du directeur. Il l'avait rattrapé au milieu du couloir et visiblement, Kurosaki était bien pire que perdu; il avait l'air presque... drogué.

_Je suis désolé, énonça rapidement l'homme aux cheveux argenté. Je... vous m'écoutez?

_Oui, oui.

_J'ai... tant qu'on y est j'ai aussi autre chose à vous dire. Vous voulez bien m'écouter à nouveau?

_D'accord.

_Je... je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça. Oh bon sang!

Le gardien prit sa tête entre ses mains d'une façon coupable :

_Je ne veux pas vous accabler encore plus surtout après tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre, mais... je suis coupable, pour tout. Et... je voulais aussi vous dire que... ma... ma _moitié _et moi avons décidé d'en rester là.

Soudain, sous l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Kurosaki sembla reprendre une attitude plus normale, plus censée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme face à lui et l'observèrent avec méfiance. Il fronça les sourcils :

_Pourquoi?

_L'homme dont je vous parlais... n'est autre que Hisagi Shuuhei votre ex-petit-ami.

_Quoi?

_Croyez-moi j'ignorais qu'il était cet homme et... et que vous aviez été ensemble si longtemps! Après notre dîner hier, je l'ai rejoint et je lui ai dit que j'avais dîné avec vous. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que vous étiez le grand amour de sa vie et que... Enfin nous avons pensé que c'était plutôt étrange. Je veux dire... Je sors avec votre ex et nous... enfin, nous travaillons ensemble. Enfin, si votre projet est toujours d'actualité. A cause de moi certainement plus.

_Vous...

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à le croire. Alors Hisagi avait « rencontré quelqu'un » et ce quelqu'un c'était... Muguruma Kensei? Comment? Quand?

_Il est venu il y a deux semaines environ à la prison, ici même, concernant une enquête. Il devait interroger un prisonnier de niveau 5 et j'ai assisté à l'interrogatoire. Nous avons sympathisé et décidé de faire un petit quelque chose ensemble et de fil en aiguille...

_Stop! Stop, je ne veux plus rien entendre!

Le jeune homme avait placé ses mains sur ses oreilles et secouait sa tête comme s'il était fou. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui tournait affreusement, il voulait qu'on l'oublie, qu'on le laisse travailler tranquille et qu'on le laisse avoir Grimmjow! Tout ça c'était de la faute de ce type!

_Tout ce qui sort de votre bouche est du poison!

Et sur cette dernière réplique il tourna rapidement les talons et s'enfuit jusqu'au bout du couloir en courant à toutes jambes. Il quitta la prison sans se retourner, la tête prête à exploser et le cœur tambourinant à sa poitrine.

Qui aurait cru à tout ça? Qui aurait cru que toute cette histoire tomberait à l'eau et que l'homme qui initierait ce désastre sortirait avec son ex?

_Bon Dieu d'merde! hurla-t-il, seul dans sa voiture, le plat de sa main tapant furieusement le volant de cuir de sa voiture.

Cet homme qu'il voyait comme son personnage secondaire, à qui il faisait confiance, qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir couché sur papier... il... il l'avait trahi jusqu'à se glisser dans le lit de son ex?

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Ses nerfs en avaient trop supporté, il avait déjà essuyé tant d'échecs alors que son roman n'avait pas encore aboutit, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il voit quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait. Il savait qui... Et même s'il savait que c'était sans doute la dernière personne auprès de qui il trouverait du réconfort, il sonna tout de même à sa porte...

Et alors qu'il crut se faire envoyer balader comme un mal propre, une chose étrange se produisit ce jour-là :

_Bonjour... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_Pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous séparer avec Kensei?

Hisagi Shuuhei émit le plus long soupir que la terre n'ait jamais entendu et baissa la tête soudainement, faisant tomber la totalité de ses cheveux pas encore coiffés sur le devant de son front. Son ex était certainement la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en cet instant, et pourtant, il était bien trop fatigué pour se lancer dans une bagarre des mots avec l'écrivain.

_Ichi...

_Je suis sérieux!

_Comment...?

_Je reviens de la prison, Kensei m'a tout dit.

Le brun releva les yeux lentement, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre la porte entrouverte. Il soupira à nouveau alors que Ichigo attendait la réponse à sa question et que son regard autoritaire laissait entendre qu'il ne déguerpirait pas de si tôt.

_On trouvait simplement bizarre de sortir ensemble avec toi au milieu, voilà tout.

_Pourtant, tu as toujours aimé les plans à trois... Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé?

_Ichi... Tu es venu là pourquoi? Pour t'intéresser à moi, me bombarder de reproches ou te foutre de ma gueule?

Kurosaki sembla reprendre son sérieux à ce moment. Il détourna le regard et ses yeux se firent plus doux. Il expira la totalité de l'air contenu dans ses poumons et haussa les épaules, une petite pointe d'anxiété se faisant sentir dans son corps :

_La première solution.

_Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi?

_Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré bougre d'âne!

Hisagi leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de l'entrée :

_Allez entre! Avant que tout le voisinage ne profite de tes vulgaires insultes et ne porte plainte.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un faible sourire.

_Ça me rappelle quelque chose ça, lui fit alors remarquer le jeune homme.

_C'était de l'ironie...

_Oui, moi aussi c'était de l'ironie.

Il y avait une chose à laquelle le roux ne s'était vraiment pas habitué depuis sa dernière grande dispute avec Hisagi; c'était de ne plus avoir le brun dans les pattes!

Le voir aller et venir chez lui, s'inviter pour un dîner, l'enquiquiner pour des broutilles et tout ce qui allait avec, étaient des occupations qu'il avait fini par inclure dans son emploi du temps. Il vivait avec, il faisait partie de sa vie de cette manière. Et depuis leur dernière grosse dispute donc, et la rencontre de Shuuhei avec Muguruma, le brun avait définitivement disparu de sa vie. Sans équivoque il n'était plus jamais revenu chez lui, comme mort. Et il venait seulement de se l'avouer sous le coup de la jalousie : ça lui manquait terriblement ses visites impromptues.

Hisagi s'assit derrière son bureau, pianotant sur son ordinateur comme si l'orangé n'était pas là. Celui-ci était resté contre la porte d'entrée, observant son ex avec intérêt, un élan de nostalgie le saisissant à la gorge en constatant que l'appartement impeccablement rangé n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Surtout cette photo encadrée, qui restait tel un vestige sur l'étagère du salon, les deux hommes y posant avec une joie sans égal. Pourquoi la laisser là, comme un trophée, alors que tout était terminé entre eux?

_Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, Shuuhei?

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'émotion de se retrouver entre ces murs le gagne si vite.

_Comment on en est arrivé à même plus se parler toi et moi? On... on était super quand on était ensemble! On parlait de tout, on faisait tout ensemble... On s'aimait, non? Et le sexe était... wouahoo!

_Bordel, t'es vraiment venu là pour m'accabler, je le savais!

_Non! Je suis sérieux et...

Hisagi tourna ses yeux vers lui et l'observa avec insistance. Et il comprit que le rouquin n'était pas venu avec de mauvaises intentions, non. Il était simplement venu pour qu'enfin sorte de leur bouche ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé se dire depuis qu'ils étaient séparés.

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les deux hommes osèrent se parler à cœur ouvert.

_Ça t'a fait mal?

La question du brun resta en suspend sous l'étonnement de Kurosaki.

_Quant t'as appris pour moi et Kensei, ça t'a fait mal?

Ichigo mit un certain temps avant de répondre; il n'était même pas sûr de ses propres sentiments, mais il était certain de la façon dont il avait réagit à l'entente de la nouvelle.

_Ouais...

_Si tu veux qu'on tire un trait, va vraiment falloir qu'on tire un trait là dessus tous les deux, Ichi. Et c'est pas en... en agissant comme j'ai pu le faire avant que ça marchera. Je sais que j'ai été un parfait connard à... à courir après une histoire morte, j'ai dû passer pour un gros enfoiré à tes yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas te résister dès que je te voyais. Alors j'ai voulu aller de l'avant et arrêter qu'on finisse chaque fois au pieux comme avant; j'ai décidé que tu méritais au moins mon respect.

_Alors tu as décidé de voir quelqu'un d'autre?

_Oui. Et ça m'a fait du bien. Pour le peu de temps que ça a duré, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Ichigo lui lança un regard de reproches et le brun s'empressa d'embrayer :

_Mais on l'a décidé d'un commun accord. Et puis, je ne me serai pas senti à l'aise en sachant qu'il travaille avec toi et tout ça...

_Il ne travaille pas avec moi, je lui ai simplement demandé de m'aider pour un personnage. Mais vu le déroulement des choses, c'est probable que ça tombe à l'eau.

Kurosaki baissa son visage, ne pouvant réprimer une profonde déception concernant le grand gardien. Il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir en cet homme.

_Pourquoi? s'enquit Shuuhei, surpris.

_Oh rien... Ça s'est mal passé entre lui et Grimmjow, mon prisonnier. Résultats : l'un est à l'hosto et l'autre à deux doigts de se faire virer. Je ne sais même plus si je dois continuer ce roman.

Le policier abandonna l'écran de son ordinateur et pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à son ex compagnon. Il le connaissait plus que bien, et il savait que lorsque l'écrivain était en proie aux doutes concernant son travail rien ne pouvait le réconforter.

_Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner ce livre?

_Et comment veux-tu que je fasse? Je n'ai plus rien, plus de quoi m'inspirer, je... je ne sais même plus si c'était une bonne idée. J'ai trop été déçue... J'ai besoin de souffler et d'y réfléchir.

_Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir? Pour exprimer ta déception et trouver du réconfort? Ichi, on...

_Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que... alors que j'avais en tête de tout laisser tomber je me suis dis que j'avais besoin de soutien, quelqu'un qui comprendrait mon désarroi, quelqu'un qui me connaitrait si bien qu'il saurait quoi faire.

_Ouais..., souffla-t-il en soupirant, un peu flatté que Ichigo ait pensé à lui de cette façon.

Hisagi laissa le silence s'installer pendant quelques petites secondes, puis quitta son siège pour avancer vers le jeune homme, dans l'entrée.

_Et je sais quoi faire, lança-t-il avec un regard réconfortant, ses yeux plantés dans les siens et ses mains sur les épaules de l'orangé.

Doucement, il l'attira avec lui pour qu'il le suive jusque dans sa cuisine. Kurosaki se laissa faire, bien trop envieux d'avoir l'occasion de se changer les idées et enfin faire le point sur son travail. Lui qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à conserver son indépendance et à contrôler sa propre existence, pour une fois il avait envie de se laisser aller pour y voir plus clair et se reposer.

_Tu vas t'asseoir là, dit-il en amenant le jeune homme jusqu'à une chaise où il prit place, et je vais te préparer un bon p'tit plat. Et ensuite on jouera à des jeux vidéos jusqu'à s'en exploser les yeux, comme de gros geek, d'accord?

_Comme avant?

_Exactement!

Il y avait encore une chose que l'orangé avait un peu oublié concernant Hisagi, et qui l'avait fait tomber éperdument amoureux de lui quelques années plus tôt : il avait toujours pu se reposer sur lui. Même si ses problèmes pesaient sur ses épaules comme la misère du monde toute entière, il avait toujours pu avoir son soutient. Toujours. Shuuhei était un homme qui savait vous réconforter et prendre les choses en main lorsque votre vie, votre travail ou votre santé battait de l'aile.

Il avait toujours été plus mature et mieux préparé que lui face à ces problèmes pourtant quotidiens. Depuis la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Ichigo avait décelé chez cet homme trois qualités indispensables chez l'amant parfait :

- la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder sans limites;

- sa maturité exemplaire;

- et son talent incontesté pour la cuisine italienne.

Et ce soir-là, il ne put que se rendre compte à quel point son analyse était correcte.

_Et maintenant, tu vas manger. Et on va discuter, comme pour exorciser le démon.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Assis face à face dans la cuisine du brun, ils dégustèrent son risotto à la milanaise, et discutèrent des soucis du roux. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir faim et jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle pour parler. Et c'était la meilleure thérapie du monde...

Puis, comme s'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer – et c'était bien le cas – Ichigo jeta un œil étonné à son portable :

_Bon sang, il est déjà si tard?

_Quoi? Tu te lèves tôt demain? demanda-t-il avec amusement, sirotant son Barolo, en grand amateur de vin qu'il était.

_Non, et tu le sais bien. C'est juste que... il faudrait que je rentre à un moment.

_Ichi, tu as bu beaucoup de vin, il est tard, ajouta Shuuhei en se levant pour reboucher sa précieuse bouteille d'alcool. Et puis... on n'a toujours pas fait notre partie de jeu vidéo...

L'orangé sourit. C'était toujours ainsi que se déroulait une soirée parfaite avec Hisagi : un succulent dîner préparé par ses mains, un exquis vin de son choix – toujours judicieux, une longue discussion pour déblayer ses problèmes d'écrivain, et la partie de jeu vidéo. Et Ichigo se sentit étrangement bien.

_Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, je vais être ridicule!

_Mais non! Tiens, si on jouait à Metal Gear Solid, hein? Tu te débrouillais bien sur celui-ci.

_Mouais...

_Allez, viens. Qu'on fasse nos geek un peu!

Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin. Seule la bande son du jeu vidéo et les cris de joie ou de désespoir des deux joueurs se firent entendre. Partie après partie, heure après heure, ils tinrent bon et en oublièrent jusqu'à la terre entière, et qu'entre eux, plus rien n'était comme avant, même s'ils faisaient semblant.

Lorsque les yeux du rouquin commencèrent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes, il décida d'arrêter la partie. Le jour se levait et les deux hommes n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus deux ans et demi plus tôt, peu après leur rencontre...

_Bouah! s'exclama Hisagi en bâillant bruyamment. Je crois que ça va être l'heure d'aller se pieuter... Heureusement que je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui.

_Et moi l'heure de rentrer.

_J'ai une chambre d'amie, tu sais...

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant en silence, un silence plutôt gêné.

_Non, sans façon, finit par avouer Kurosaki en quittant sa place sur le canapé.

_Hé! Je ne vais pas te manger! Et puis je suis crevé, que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive de pire que de pouvoir dormir dans la chambre d'amies? Hein?

Ichigo hésita. Après tout, il était complètement K.O, Shuuhei avait des cernes de dix kilomètres de long et était déjà sur le chemin pour sa chambre. Ce n'était que pour dormir.

_Tu peux même fermer à clefs de l'intérieur si ça te chante! Bonne nuit!

Et il claqua la porte de sa chambre, sans un mot de plus. Dans la seconde qui suivit, l'orangé put entendre un choc sourd d'un homme s'affalant sur un grand lit moelleux. Et il avait envie d'en faire de même.

Mais étrangement, et malgré la fatigue, il se demandait pourquoi ça le rendait mal à l'aise comme ça alors que rien ne pouvait se passer?

C'est vrai, rien ne pouvait se passer, décida-t-il en haussant les épaules négligemment et en s'enfermant dans la chambre d'amies, prenant soin de fermer à double tours.

Le grand lit crème était fait et les draps avaient une douce odeur de muguet et aussi... cette étrange odeur qu'il ne pouvait définir, pensa-t-il en se glissant sous ceux-ci, ayant au préalable retiré ses vêtements. Non, en fait il pouvait la définir.

C'était son odeur, celle d'Hisagi Shuuhei.

_Hmfff..., souffla-t-il en s'endormant rapidement, le nez enfouit dans l'oreiller, reput de l'odeur de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé jadis.

* * *

_Ichigo?

_Toc! Toc!_

_Ichigo?

L'orangé ouvrit un œil brumeux et bougea faiblement dans le lit, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit embrouillé par une nuit d'un sommeil le plus lourd qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

_Ichigo? T'es mort ou quoi?

_Hein?

La voix d'Hisagi qui lui parvenait depuis l'autre côté de la porte avait fini par le réveiller et étrangement, cette situation lui parut presque... malsaine.

Nom d'un chien, ils étaient des ex, pas de purs inconnus chastes se cachant de la vue d'autrui par peur de montrer leur intimité! Ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils avaient dormi ensemble, ils s'étaient vus nus, ils avaient fait l'amour, ils s'étaient aimés! C'était parfaitement ridicule maintenant de jouer les saintes ni touches en fermant une malheureuse porte à clefs, pensa Ichigo.

_J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner! Tu devrais venir tant que c'est encore chaud!

Il sauta du lit pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds et s'empressa de tourner le verrou de la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec un Hisagi décoiffé, torse nu, portant un short de football noir en guise de pyjama, une fourchette à la main.

Kurosaki ne se gêna pas pour se montrer non plus, dans un boxer blanc, un œil éblouit par la lumière faible du soleil.

_Quelle heure? bougonna-t-il.

_Seize heures! On a dormi pendant neuf heures, et en fait c'est plutôt un goûter que j'ai cuisiné.

L'orangé sourit, tournant un œil curieux en direction de la cuisine :

_Ça sent bon...

_Gaufres, crêpes, toast, bacon, café, tout ce que tu veux! lança-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, heureux de son exploit.

_Tu es pire qu'un hôtel quatre étoiles!

_Non, mieux! reprit-il avec un sourire. Viens voir.

Il attrapa Kurosaki par la main et le mena jusque dans la cuisine où sur la table l'attendait un « petit-déjeuner » des plus royal. Et il en était plus que fier :

_Tadam!

Placé juste devant la chaise, le journal du jour, ouvert à la page « littérature », une grande tasse de café noir tout chaud, fumant encore...

_Un seul sucre et pas de lait, j'ai toujours bien retenu ma leçon, hein?

… Une assiette débordant de gaufres, de crêpes, de toasts, de la confiture de fraise – la préférée d'Ichigo- du beurre demi-sel, du beurre doux, du miel, du sirop d'érable...

_Mais...

L'orangé se croyait tout bonnement au paradis! Il était vrai que Shuuhei avait toujours aimé le surprendre de cette façon et que pendant leurs vacances ensemble il aimait à lui faire des petits-déjeuners surprises, mais celui-ci surclassait tous les autres en qualité.

_Si j'étais une femme je te kidnapperai et te forcerai à te marier avec moi, je crois. Tu es fou...

Le brun se contenta de sourire et de tirer la chaise pour inviter son ex-amant à s'asseoir. C'était un beau compliment bien entendu, mais Hisagi ne voulait pas mal l'interpréter, aussi préféra-t-il l'oublier dans la seconde. Mais Ichigo ne vint pas s'asseoir. En réalité, il évita délibérément la chaise et vint enlacer son hôte avec tendresse, dans un élan spontané.

Les bras autour de son cou, et le torse nu d'Ichigo contre le sien, manqua faire tituber Hisagi.

_Hého! Tu fais quoi là?

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour te remercier.

_Tu... tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

Il n'osait pas le toucher, de peur que le jeune homme ne prenne la mouche et ne s'imagine qu'il cherchait encore à profiter de lui, ou quelque chose du genre.

_Et ce n'est qu'un petit-déjeuner...

_Non, c'est bien plus et tu le sais.

_Tu ne devrais pas m'enlacer comme ça, reprit-il en plaçant avec hésitation ses mains sur les épaules nues de son vis-à-vis.

_Je sais. Tu préfèrerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre?

_Tu penses à Kensei? Non, on en n'est pas encore à ce stade de... Enfin on n'est pas encore aussi proches.

Les torses des deux hommes étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, tant collés que Hisagi se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas finir par se greffer l'un à l'autre. Et puis, son cœur battait si vite, celui d'Ichigo également mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Tout ce qu'il voulait éviter c'était que leurs mamelons n'entrent en contact. Car si leurs petits bouts de chair ne faisaient ne serait-ce que se frôler, il savait que le roux ne pourrait empêcher une des plus vives réactions qui soit.

Il ne voulait pas le toucher, il ne voulait plus le presser, et il ne voulait plus qu'il croit qu'il n'était qu'un homme superficiel ne pensant qu'au sexe.

_S'il te plait, je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, souffla Kurosaki à l'oreille du brun, calant son menton dans le cou de son partenaire. Ne me fais pas encore une fois tomber amoureux de toi.

Hisagi ferma doucement ses yeux au son de la voix du roux, et ces doux mots suffirent à regonfler son cœur pour très longtemps.

_Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, te faire sentir mieux. Ça n'a rien à voir avec... ça.

_Je sais. Parce que je crois que si je retombais amoureux de toi, je ne supporterai pas une autre rupture.

_Qui te dit qu'il y aurait une rupture?

_Shuuhei...

Kurosaki relâcha le cou du jeune homme et s'écarta de lui, un regard légèrement réprobateur à l'appui :

_Je vais plutôt profiter de ce petit-déjeuner, hein?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il réussit à enterrer le sujet pour la suite de la matinée. Qui y avait-il à dire de toute façon? Tous deux savaient que se remettre ensemble ne leur ferait que du mal; ils n'étaient pas fait pour vivre ensemble, et ils en étaient conscients tous deux.

C'était un mal pour un bien, comme disait le proverbe.

Shuuhei ayant pris un jour de congés - comme tous les premiers vendredi du mois - il s'installa néanmoins devant son ordinateur pour travailler un peu, il était un bourreau de travail et ne pouvait survivre un jour sans avoir sa dose quotidienne d'enquêtes et d'indices innombrables. Ichigo le laissa donc travailler en paix et prit une douche avant de se préparer à rentrer chez lui. Mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte prêt à sortir que Hisagi le rattrapa :

_Tu t'en vas déjà? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

_Oui. Hum... Ça m'a fait vraiment du bien, merci. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi malgré tout ça et... je vais te laisser travailler, moi aussi j'ai du travail. Il faut que je réfléchisse à quoi faire de mon roman, héhé.

_D'accord, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Mais tout à coup, Ichigo sentit un étrange poids lui tomber sur les épaules, et un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac. Comme si ce départ semblait bien plus douloureux et conséquent qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé :

_Hé...

Mais il ne voulait pas le garder pour lui, car il savait que Shuuhei ressentait la même chose. Celui-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré sincère :

_Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que tu voulais que ça se termine. En fait, tu ne voulais pas que ça se termine, n'est-ce pas?

_Quoique je fasse, tu me manqueras toujours, lui fit remarquer l'inspecteur en haussant les épaules. Rien que de savoir que tu dormais dans la pièce à côté m'a fait devenir fou cette nuit.

_Oui, mais comme tu l'as dit : il faut tirer un trait définitif, hein?

_Je crois que ça serait mieux pour nous mais... ça m'est impossible, tout compte fait.

Le jeune homme soupira, ne sachant vraiment quoi répondre. La situation était gênante, et en même temps elle ne l'était pas. C'était plus l'honnêteté et la sincérité avec lesquelles ils s'exprimaient qui étaient les plus gênantes.

_Tu sais... Dans les bouquins, il y a toujours cette espèce de tradition, tu sais à la fin quand le couple se quitte... Ils ont toujours droit à... un dernier baiser, une dernière fois, un dernier verre, un dernier n'importe quoi! Pourquoi ça ne se passe jamais comme ça dans la vraie vie?

_Parce qu'on espère au plus profond de soit qu'il n'y aura jamais de « dernière fois »?

_Hmph... Peut-être bien oui, admit-il en hochant la tête.

Un nouveau silence, celui-ci plus gênant. Le brun étira un sourire hésitant sachant pertinemment que l'un d'eux se devait de le demander :

_Ne me dis pas que tu veux un dernier baiser?

_Quoi? Moi? Non, non! C'est juste que ça me faisait penser à ça, c'est tout, s'empressa de répondre Ichigo, embarrassé au possible.

Oh bordel! Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux ans, poser une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles d'Hisagi n'allait pas le tuer! C'était pour la bonne cause.

_Tant mieux. Parce que je pense que c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Juste au moment ou il allait lui demander s'il avait envie d'un dernier baiser, Shuuhei avait lui-même mit fin à tout ça. Sans connaître ses réels désirs. C'était mieux ainsi. C'était en effet mieux pour eux que leur histoire de couple reste une sorte d'inaccessible passé, qu'ils ne pourront jamais revisiter. C'était... mieux.

_D'accord. Alors euh.. salut.

Mais ça faisait incroyablement mal!

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'empressa de sortir sur le perron pour rejoindre les escaliers, sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps avant d'avouer à son ex combien tout ça le rendait malade. Car inconsciemment, hier soir, il s'était rendu compte que cet homme valait mieux que tous les autres qu'il avait pu rencontrer.

_Salut, hein! entendit-il Hisagi crier depuis son appartement.

Et il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre, en courant, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour fuir l'affreux refus qu'il venait d'essuyer. Il n'avait refuser qu'un malheureux dernier baiser et il s'en sentait tant furieux, pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait cru que le brun dirait amen à tout ce qu'il demanderait?

Bon sang, quelle honte!

En colère contre lui-même, Ichigo fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable. Il fallait qu'il voit Shinji au plus vite pour lui parler de son roman et lui demander de l'aide avec Yamamoto. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne se doutait pas qu'un simple message sur son téléphone portable allait bouleverser complètement sa vie :

Un appel en absence. Rukia...

« Vous avez un nouveau message vocal. Aujourd'hui à 12h34. Oï Ichigo où tu es nom de Dieu? J'ai essayé de te joindre chez toi toute la journée! Bon, il faut que tu regardes les infos! Paraît que ton prisonnier Jaggerjack il est au « Tokyo Medical »... L'hôpital est maintenant plus surveillé que le Pentagone! Bref, appelle-moi... »

Ichigo marqua une pause alors qu'il venait de rejoindre le trottoir, devant l'immeuble de Shuuhei. Grimmjow était au « Tokyo Medical », à même pas vingt minutes d'ici? Dans un hôpital? C'est-à-dire hors de la prison? Et... et sans Muguruma? Sans Yamamoto? Sans...?

_Bordel!

C'était sa chance!

_Taxi!

_Ichi!

Mais alors qu'il hélait un taxi en approche, Hisagi le héla lui aussi, courant vers lui comme s'il avait oublié une chose des plus importantes. Surpris et cloué sur place, totalement accaparé par la nouvelle brûlante que Rukia lui avait donnée, le rouquin resta stoïque jusqu'à ce que le brun ne l'atteigne.

_Ichi, il faut que...

_Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'y aille!

Mais dans son impatience, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le visage et surtout les yeux du brun étaient torturés. Ichigo ouvrit la porte arrière du taxi quand Hisagi attrapa à nouveau son bras. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, pendant un moment qui sembla une éternité au jeune roux. Et sans qu'il ne puisse le prévenir ou l'en empêcher, Shuuhei lui donnait un baiser.

Ce fameux dernier baiser. Celui qui devait clore toute relation intime, celui qui officialisait votre séparation définitive. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme dans les romans, et pour Shuuhei ce dernier baiser était plutôt celui de l'espoir, de la renaissance; il disait clairement "reviens-moi". Ichigo ne se rendit pas compte du temps qu'il passa à embrasser son ex-amant, mais ce dont il se rendit compte fut la passion qui traversa leur échange et emballa son cœur. Mais...

_Arrête...

Il le repoussa tout à coup et grimpa dans le taxi, le regard implorant :

_Dé... Désolé mais je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas! s'écria-t-il dans une voix tremblante avant de claquer la porte de la voiture bruyamment.

Hisagi resta là à l'observer, totalement ahuris, le cœur brisé. Puis, lorsque le véhicule se mit enfin en marche et chercha à s'engager dans la circulation dense, l'homme aux cheveux corbeau rattrapa le taxi et frappa à la fenêtre passager :

_Attends! Ichi!

Mais à l'intérieur, un regard ambré navré et à la fois triste lui répondit qu'il était bien trop tard, et qu'il ne pouvait lui accorder ce qu'il désirait. Et derrière cette vitre, la barrière de verre qui les séparait illustrait parfaitement le fossé qui séparait maintenant les deux hommes.

_Ichi! A... Attends!

Le taxi reprit une allure modeste, puis accéléra sensiblement :

_Attends! Je t'aime toujours!

Et comme si on venait de poignarder son corps et son cœur de mille coups, Ichigo se tapit au fond du taxi, la déclaration de Shuuhei se répercutant en écho dans sa tête. Recroquevillé sur cette banquette défoncée, Kurosaki tentait de se convaincre que ce passé se devait se rester inaccessible.

_Où on va m'sieur?

La question du chauffeur le sortit de sa torpeur et le jeune homme se redressa. S'il venait de tirer un trait définitif sur sa relation passée avec Hisagi en le fuyant de la sorte, il se devait maintenant de se consacrer à cent pour cent à son tout nouvel amour : son prochain roman.

_Au Toyo Medical s'il vous plait! Le plus vite possible!

* * *

_Pour le prochain je vous promets plein, beaucoup de Grimmjow ^^ Et du Grimmjow comme on l'aime ;)_


	9. La cage du fauve

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier.**_

_**Chapitre**_ **: La cage du fauve.  
**

_**Rating**_ **: **M

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**Warning** : Un peu de violence... Forcément, un Grimmjow enfermé dans une chambre d'hôpital c'est pas toujours bon ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8. La cage du fauve.  
**

Il semblait à Hisagi Shuuhei qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de toute sa vie. A ses yeux, tous ses problèmes, qu'ils soient d'ordre professionnel ou autre, avaient été balayés en une seule seconde par une tornade du nom d'Ichigo.

A ce moment, seul son cœur le faisait souffrir comme jamais. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chagrin d'amour, aujourd'hui il y avait Ichigo. Et c'était une autre histoire... Autrement dit, il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer d'avoir perdu définitivement son ex petit-ami et un nouvel homme avec qui il aurait pu aller plus loin en la personne de Muguruma Kensei.

Fébrilement, alors que ses yeux tentaient de retrouver le taxi de Kurosaki qui avait pourtant disparu depuis longtemps dans la circulation dense, l'inspecteur prit son portable, caché au fond de sa poche. Il rechercha un nom dans son répertoire et composa le numéro qu'il souhaitait. Ses yeux parcouraient encore la rue bondée lorsqu'il colla l'appareil contre son oreille, trois longues sonneries lui indiquant que son correspondant n'allait sûrement pas répondre mais...

_Allô?

_Il vient de partir. Il m'a plaqué là au beau milieu de la rue et tout ça pour rien!

Au bout du fil, l'homme poussa un long soupir presque interminable. Il était évident que la détresse de Shuuhei était bien plus profonde qu'il ne le pensait, s'il l'avait appelé.

_Où es-tu?

_Au beau milieu de la rue. Son taxi vient de partir!

_Tu as couché avec lui?

_Non! Non, bien sûr que non! Mais... Finalement ça n'aura servi à rien. Je crois qu'il en aime un autre...

_...

_Kensei?

Muguruma Kensei restait silencieux de l'autre côté de la ligne, et Hisagi n'avait manifestement pensé qu'à lui en cherchant à exprimer sa détresse la plus totale. Appeler Muguruma pour lui parler d'un autre homme, alors que justement ils venaient tout juste de décider d'en rester au stade du simple flirt... Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne idée. Mais que faire? s'était demandé le brun quelque peu désarmé, alors qu'il lui semblait que le "je ne peux pas" d'Ichigo mettait un terme définitif à leur relation. Pour de bon.

_Tu l'aimais, et tu l'aimes toujours. Je n'aurais pas pu commencer quelque chose avec toi en sachant ça...

_Oui, mais...

_Ça ne sert à rien. Kurosaki Ichigo est parti vers d'autres horizons maintenant, non? Mais tes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes.

_Tu parles! Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'un misérable prisonnier! Son nouveau personnage principal! Quel con!

_...

_Et il est comme avant, lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, à mille à l'heure, fonçant dans le tas. Je parie qu'il est parti le retrouver à l'heure qu'il est.

La voix de Shuuhei semblait bien moins sûre que d'habitude aux yeux du gardien. Quelque chose s'était effectivement produit entre les deux anciens amants, et il avait dans l'esprit qu'il s'agissait d'un fait tout à fait inédit, pour que ces deux-là en viennent à réellement mettre un terme à leur histoire. Aussi, Muguruma s'inquiéta. Autre chose attisa également sa curiosité dans les propos de Shuuhei, et il se racla bruyamment la gorge, comme pour exprimer la surprise :

_A-t-il dit où il allait? s'enquit-il tout à coup.

_J'en sais rien. Je l'ai entendu annoncer un nom d'hôpital à son chauffeur mais...

_Merde! s'écria-t-il sans pouvoir retenir l'injure. J'en étais sûr qu'il finirait par être au courant! Ne quitte pas!

_Allô? Kensei?

Il entendit le gardien de prison murmurer quelques paroles incompréhensibles puis faire un peu de raffut de l'autre côté de la ligne. Incrédule, Hisagi tenta à nouveau d'attirer son attention, sans résultat :

_Kensei?

Vraisemblablement, l'homme n'était plus là. Collant son oreille à son portable, le brun put alors déchiffrer ce qui semblait être une conversation téléphonique :

_Oui... Oui, ajoutez son nom à la liste... Oui... Oui, il est au courant... Merci.

Le brun haussa ses sourcils, se demandant pourquoi ce changement d'attitude si soudain. Un bruissement étrange lui indiqua alors que Muguruma venait de reprendre son téléphone en mains :

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

_Désolé, répondit l'autre, je me suis souvenu d'une chose importante à faire, excuse-moi. Tu disais?

Hisagi porta une main à son front en soupirant, contrarié par l'attitude de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Il n'y avait visiblement rien à faire, il avait réellement perdu ces deux hommes, et pour de bon...

* * *

**_~ Pendant ce temps ~ _**

Ichigo s'accrochait au siège du conducteur de son taxi, ne quittant pas la route des yeux et pestant contre les chauffards et autres voitures qui roulaient trop doucement à son goût. Une excitation sans précédent l'envahissait et l'empêchait presque de réfléchir avec calme. Un sentiment tout à fait rare chez lui qui ne se produisait qu'à l'aube de l'écriture d'un nouveau roman, ou au moment de la trouvaille d'une idée sans précédent dans ses sujets littéraires de prédilection.

_On ne peut pas aller plus vite?

_A moins de pousser la mémé de devant, non.

_Pfff...

Il se laissa tomber contre la banquette arrière en soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme. Oui, il devenait irritable et terriblement impatient dans ce genre de situation, il n'y pouvait rien, il était fait ainsi. Un énième feu rouge arrêta le véhicule, alors qu'ils semblaient encore bien loin de leur destination finale et Kurosaki leva les yeux au ciel, redoutant que sa chance ne tourne à cause de ce retard.

Le roux haïssait les taxis, oui il les détestait. Il tentait toujours de se débrouiller pour y échapper, se remémorant qu'auparavant il prenait le métro pour se déplacer; même si dans ce cas précis il avait également horreur des odeurs pestilentiels des autres voyageurs – surtout en plein été...

Étrangement, Kurosaki se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si un regard malsain voguait sur lui avec curiosité. Il releva ses pupilles, pour croiser le regard azur de l'homme au volant; celui-ci l'observait avec insistance.

_Dites, commença-t-il alors créant chez l'écrivain une nervosité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, vous êtes pas... je vous ai déjà vu!

_Oh sûrement..., soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Il fallait toujours que ça se passe comme ça : qu'on l'observe comme une bête de foire.

_Oh oui! Vous êtes cet écrivain là! Je sais plus votre nom mais...

_Kurosaki Ichigo.

_C'est ça! Ah c'est super! Quand je vais raconter ça à ma femme! Vous voudrez bien me signer un autographe?

_Seulement si vous appuyez sur le champignon...

Le chauffeur se contenta d'étirer un sourire amusé et de revisser sa casquette sur sa tête :

_Okay chef!

Mais le rouquin se demanda s'il avait bien compris le sens de « appuyer sur le champignon »... Après moult embouteillages, ils atteignirent enfin l'hôpital, plus de 45 minutes après avoir quitté Shuuhei. Et l'orangé se demandait clairement s'il devait le remercier pour cela...

_Et merci à vous pour l'autographe!

Il n'avait même pas posé un pied dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital que déjà celui-ci lui apparut comme une forteresse infranchissable, pire que la prison de haute sécurité où il donnait ses ateliers. Du haut de son mètre soixante quatorze, le jeune homme toisait l'immense bâtisse blanche devant lui. S'il avait pu pénétrer une prison, il pourrait pénétrer un hôpital. Il n'y avait pas de raison, nom d'un chien!

Mais son enthousiasme et sa rage de vaincre semblèrent se tarir lorsque ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur l'entrée du bâtiment. En effet, devant l'entrée de l'établissement, une troupe d'hommes armés portant des uniformes de la police locale veillait au grain. Si c'était ainsi dehors, il n'osait imaginer le parcours du combattant qui l'attendait pour parvenir jusqu'à la chambre de Jaggerjack. Si un jour il y parvenait...

On lui demanderait très certainement pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il avait à voir avec Grimmjow et pourquoi personne n'avait été prévenu de son passage... Mais Ichigo voulait prendre tous ces risques, juste essayer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit.

Il ne pouvait laisser con cœur battre la chamade ainsi depuis qu'il avait appris que Grimmjow était sorti de sa cage, sans rien faire pour tenter de calmer son excitation. Et puis, il avait déjà fait bien pire...

_Bonjour.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les hommes l'empêchent de passer, à peine un pied posé sur le gravier de l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée. Et trois d'entre eux avancèrent jusqu'à lui, comme les abeilles sur le miel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Note pour plus tard : essayer de devenir un putain d'homme invisible! »

_Vous êtes? demanda l'un des policiers, ses pouces enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon et son déhanché faisant pâlir plus d'une bimbo à l'horizon.

_Je euh... Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit-il en dévisageant les trois hommes avec attention.

Bon sang! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait planté Hisagi alors qu'il avait encore besoin de lui! Ces types portaient les uniformes du commissariat dans lequel il était inspecteur, pensa-t-il avec amertume en se remémorant comment il l'avait tout bonnement abandonné comme une vieille chaussette quelques minutes avant de monter dans ce taxi. S'il avait été là, il serait rentré comme une lettre à la poste.

Très juste remarque, à bien y penser. Avec Hisagi tout, mais alors tout, rentrait comme une lettre à la poste. Sans mauvais de jeu de mots. Ou alors juste un peu.

_Kurosaki Ichigo? répéta l'un des hommes en haussant les sourcils.

_Quoi? Le mec du boss? s'exclama un autre en ouvrant grand ses yeux noirs.

Et voilà, c'était reparti, se lamenta l'homme de lettres. Lorsqu'on ne s'extasiait pas devant l'écrivain qu'il était c'était parce qu'il était l'ex-petit-ami d'un inspecteur de police plutôt réputé...

_Je ne suis pas le « mec » ou quoique ce soit d'autre de Shuuhei.

_Merde... Il en a du cul le boss, toujours des meufs bien roulées, des mecs plutôt bien foutus, murmura le policier à l'oreille de son coéquipier sans toutefois prendre égard si on pouvait l'entendre.

Ichigo croisa les bras en le fusillant du regard. Alors c'était ainsi? Même parmi les hommes d'Hisagi les rumeurs sur lui et leur couple allaient bon train? Super...

_Oui, oui, oui, il en a de la chance comme vous dites. Bref, est-ce que je peux entrer?

Les trois hommes armés échangèrent alors un regard hébété, se concertant quelques instants pour s'accorder sur la meilleure réponse à donner à l'homme qu'ils considéraient comme le petit-ami de leur supérieur, et donc comme potentiellement dangereux s'il rapportait quelques faits non plaisants à leur _boss_.

_Eh bin... C'est-à-dire que... Vous euh... Vous venez voir qui au juste? reprit l'homme au déhanché spectaculaire plutôt dans ses petits souliers à présent.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pourquoi?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ichigo s'était demandé s'il valait mieux leur mentir. Mais il avait pensé, plutôt intelligemment d'ailleurs, qu'il existait une liste des patients et que ces messieurs la possédait sûrement. Il connaissait le travail de la police, après avoir connu Shuuhei et son boulot, et il savait plus que bien comment ils fonctionnaient dans ce genre de cas. Aussi, si un rigolo feignait de donner un nom inexistant, il serait renvoyé sur le champ.

Et puis, à quoi cela servait-il de leur mentir? Ils semblaient bien assez abrutis tous autant qu'ils étaient pour ne pas savoir que Grimmjow Jaggerjack était la raison de leur présence ici.

_Oh oui, je vois, reprit-il. Voyez-vous, ce prisonnier ne reçoit aucune visite, sauf de son psychiatre et éventuellement du directeur de la prison. Sinon...

Son psychiatre? Ichigo écarquilla les yeux avec surprise; décidément, il en apprenait tous les jours! Il décida de se laisser une note pour plus tard, encore : retrouver le psy de Jaggerjack et bien entendu le rencontrer. Même si soutirer des informations à un psy était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

_On a une liste des autorisés à le voir, intervint soudain le second, attendez.

Il s'enfuit quelques instants en direction de ses collègues restés prêt de l'entrée et leur empruntèrent une feuille de papier pratiquement vierge. Ichigo eut tout juste le temps d'y voir inscrit deux noms et un troisième rajouté à la va-vite dans une écriture cochonne et raturée.

_Désolé, je ne savais pas comment s'écrivait votre nom, s'excusa-t-il, mais vous êtes sur la liste.

Ichigo étira un mince sourire qui se voulait satisfait et qui cachait sa surprise. Qui l'avait donc bien mis sur cette liste?

_Espèce de lèche-cul va! Tout ça parce que tu crois qu'le boss va t'apprécier parce que t'as laissé son mec entrer dans un hôpital! entendit-il après avoir gagné son accès à l'hôpital.

_Quoi? Mais pas du tout! Il est sur la liste!

_Fais voir! Ah oui! C'est ce Muguruma qui a appelé...

Kurosaki pénétra dans le hall d'accueil de l'établissement, stoppant ses pas alors qu'il avait entendu la dernière phrase du policier. Muguruma? Kensei? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? S'enquit-il avec inquiétude, les sourcils froncés et la mine pincée.

Quel intérêt pour lui que de le laisser voir Jaggerjack? Il n'avait jamais été d'accord pour qu'il s'approche de lui pendant les ateliers, veillant au grain, et maintenant il le laissait carrément le visiter? Pourquoi?

Sans attendre d'avantage que sa chance ne tourne à nouveau, il s'avança jusqu'à l'accueil ou plusieurs hôtesses renseignaient déjà quelques visiteurs. Ichigo attendit son tour puis demanda la chambre de Grimmjow. La jeune femme l'observa avec surprise, presque apeurée et recula d'un pas pour jeter un œil au cortège de policiers toujours devant l'entrée. L'homme qui détenait encore la liste des visiteurs pour le prisonnier aux cheveux bleus lui fit alors un geste de la main.

_Oh, c'est donc la chambre 421. Quatrième étage.

_Merci bien.

Ichigo chercha des yeux l'ascenseur le plus proche et s'y dirigea. Mais il avait bien conscience que son parcours du combattant était loin d'être terminé, l'étape la plus compliquée résidant certainement dans le fait de se trouver dans la chambre même du bleuté. Et à dire vrai, il n'y avait pas encore pensé, après avoir agit sur un tel coup de tête ce n'était que maintenant, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer qu'il réfléchit à la question primordiale : la réaction de Grimmjow.

C'était bien beau de faire tout ça pour avoir la chance de retrouver le prisonnier en question et d'espérer avoir quelques informations sur lui pour son roman, mais se retrouver avec lui pour le faire parler, dans une chambre d'hôpital était totalement autre chose.

En appuyant sur le bouton « 4 » de l'ascenseur, Ichigo commença à ressentir un certain stress. Une petite pointe dans son bas ventre qui tentait par tous les moyens de lui faire rebrousser chemin. Mais pourquoi? Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas peur de cet individu! Et puis l'occasion était trop belle pour reculer à cette étape.

Les portes de la machine qui l'avait amené jusqu'au quatrième étage s'ouvrirent sur un vaste couloir à la lumière peu naturelle et à l'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux. Le rouquin s'y engagea suivant religieusement le couloir, dépassant les portes les unes après les autres en comptant les numéros inscrits sur certaines d'entre elles.

Il n'était plus très loin...

Il parvint à un carrefour, où un couloir partait sur sa droite. Et c'est là qu'il sut où était la chambre de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Plus loin dans le couloir, assis sur des chaises de fortune, deux hommes discutaient à voix basse, portant les mêmes uniformes que les policiers à l'entrée.

Les deux hommes l'observèrent alors avancer vers eux, bien trop heureux – lui sembla-t-il – de croiser âme qui vive dans ce couloir désert. Ichigo les observa avec confiance, certain que ce dernier obstacle serait sans doute le plus simple à passer – tout du moins il l'espérait.

_Vous êtes qui? l'interrogea soudain le premier policier, à l'air renfrogné, sans prendre la peine ni de le saluer, ni de se lever par respect.

« Bon, en fait je sens que ça va être maintenant l'obstacle le plus compliqué... »

Ça en avait tout l'air.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit-il. En fait, j'ai vu vos collègues en bas et...

_Oh, okay. Pouvez rentrer.

D'un coup de main, l'homme débloqua le verrou de la porte et poussa cette dernière pour lui laisser pénétrer la pièce sombre.

Ahuris, l'orangé resta immobile n'arrivant pas à croire que ce fut si facile.

_Ouais, ils m'ont appelé en bas pour me dire que vous alliez v'nir et que vous aviez l'autorisation. C'est bon.

Kurosaki n'en crut pas ses oreilles! Finalement, tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé et il était entré dans cet hôpital et dans cette chambre, comme dans du beurre.

_M... merci, bredouilla-t-il avant de se glisser par la porte entrouverte.

Il traversa en un pas l'encadrement de la porte et mit pour la première fois un pied dans la chambre de Grimmjow. Tout à coup, la tension qui y régnait le surpris et il déglutit péniblement, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir sentit ce frisson qui avait secoué sa colonne vertébrale.

C'était donc maintenant, et il en était sûr cette fois-ci, que le véritable combat allait commencer.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. La fenêtre, qui cependant ne possédait ni rideaux ni volets, ne laissait pénétrer la lumière du soleil en aucun endroit; elle était purement et simplement condamnée.

L'odeur âpre des médicaments, de la javel et à la fois de la transpiration se mêlaient dans la pièce, faisant tiquer un instant notre écrivain. Mais il avançait, dans cette cage au fauve silencieuse, et ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer quelque peu à l'obscurité.

Le « bip! » sonore du régulateur cardiaque retentissait dans sa tête, rythmant ses pas, lents et contrôlés. Il avait repéré le lit, là juste devant lui, cinq ou six mètres plus loin. Il y avait également distingué une silhouette sombre, couchée, immobile.

Sa respiration commença à se faire plus courte au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la couche, ses pas se faisant encore plus lents et hésitants. Ses yeux balayaient par moment la pièce, de peur que la bête ne surgisse de nulle part, et il avait la désagréable impression qu'on l'observait.

Lorsqu'il parvint jusqu'au lit, il resta immobile un long moment, s'assurant encore une fois qu'une silhouette n'était pas cachée dans un angle de la chambre. Lentement, il posa une main sur la masse non identifiable reposant sur le lit, et sa paume heurta une surface chaude à l'aspect d'un tronc humain. Il sursauta sans un bruit, son cœur démarrant au quart de tour; il était en train de toucher Grimmjow.

Les côtes se soulevaient lentement au rythme d'une respiration endormie. Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé un moment, après avoir donc eu la preuve que Grimmjow était bel et bien endormi dans son lit.

Cette atmosphère glauque au possible ne pouvait cependant pas l'aider à se rassurer un peu plus, aussi décida-t-il d'allumer la lumière puis de réveiller le prisonnier endormi. Ses doigts cherchèrent le mur qu'il trouva, tout proche de lui. Puis, ils caressèrent la tapisserie lisse jusqu'à toucher une surface plus froide; l'interrupteur.

Et la lumière fut.

Un instant éblouit, Ichigo cligna des yeux, cette lumière artificielle agressant ses pupilles fragilisées par l'obscurité. Puis, il reposa ses yeux sur l'homme endormi.

Et là, il reçut un véritable électrochoc. Son cœur s'arrêta et ses yeux sortirent littéralement de leurs orbites. Là, couché sur l'oreiller, à quelques centimètres de ses cuisses, la tête de Jaggerjack reposait, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique grand ouverts le dévorant.

Il sursauta dans un bond, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche dans la surprise la plus totale afin d'étouffer un cri aiguë.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que, en une fraction de seconde, deux mains s'étaient emparées de ses épaules et il basculait sur le lit dans un souffle douloureux. Une main s'empara de ses poignets pour maintenir ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et à califourchon sur lui, Grimmjow bloqua son corps entre son cuisse, utilisant son autre main libre pour bloquer ses cris.

Ichigo se débattit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce dingue s'en prenait à lui tout à coup. Et sans comprendre non plus la gravité de la situation et l'humiliation qu'il semblait subir, Grimmjow le regarda de haut, sortant ses crocs comme s'il allait le dépecer. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'empara précipitamment de ce qui semblait être un journal posé sur la table de nuit et enfourna le papier noircit dans la bouche de l'orangé.

_Mfff! Mffff! tentait-il, en se débattant, bientôt à moitié étouffé par le papier qui obstruait sa bouche.

Puis, Jaggerjack cessa tout à coup d'enfoncer le journal dans sa cavité buccale et s'immobilisa. A deux doigts de ne plus pouvoir respirer, Ichigo l'observa, les yeux écarquillés emplies de larme apeurées, son corps lourd et complètement tenaillé par la sensation d'être pris au piège.

_Salope! s'écria alors le bleuté en lui envoyant une claque sur la joue, d'une force mesurée lui sembla-t-il.

Et très rapidement, il lâcha prise et sauta du lit, disparaissant dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ichigo recracha le journal, à deux doigts de vomir, et toussa plusieurs fois, sa main portée à sa gorge. Il se redressa vivement, son souffle court tentant de s'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son cœur lui faisait mal tant il battait vite et fort, sa tête était prête à exploser, il sentait le sang battre à ses tympans, il était paniqué. Bon Dieu, il avait bien cru mourir, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le journal, à moitié mouillé par sa salive et qu'il venait de recracher, reposait près de lui. Et ce fut là qu'il remarqua la photo sur le papier fin. Elle avait été quelque peu effacée par sa salive mais, il pouvait encore se reconnaître sur cette photo.

« Pourquoi Kurosaki Ichigo ne publie plus, nous avons la réponse. Aperçu hier au bras d'un homme au physique attrayant, l'écrivain à succès semble désormais oublier son travail et se complaire dans les relations sans lendemain avec des hommes. En une semaine, il a été aperçu avec trois hommes différents, dont son éditeur aux éditions _Kodansha_ Hirako Shinji. »

Kurosaki soupira, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir osé lire cette feuille de chou. Bon sang, alors c'était comme ça qu'on parlait de lui dans la presse? C'était une bonne raison de ne pas la lire, pensa-t-il en balançant d'un coup de main le journal à travers la pièce.

_Alors... mon écrivain favori! Ici, dans ma chamb' d'hôpital! J'mentirai si j'disais qu'j'en avais pas rêvé...

Grimmjow se tenait là, contre la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisés et l'air féroce. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama blanc et son corps était parsemé d'ecchymoses.

_Vous n'avez pas d'écrivain favori! lui rétorqua alors le rouquin en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, encore étourdit par l'agression du turquoise.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait, il était encore là, lui rendant une visite de courtoisie – ou presque. Ichigo se demanda s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix concernant ce type... Il était odieux avec lui, c'était certain, mais il était un personnage remarquable, et ça, sa conscience d'écrivain ne pouvait apparemment pas le nier.

_J'aimerais bien qu'on m'dise comment t'as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici! Ça c'est d'l'exploit! T'as vraiment plus d'couilles que j'le croyais.

Le rouquin l'observa avec étonnement, haussant bien haut ses sourcils.

_Oui, c'est un exploit, confirma-t-il, surtout pour manquer mourir après avoir pénétré cette chambre de merde!

_J't'aurais pas tué, répondit-il en le fixant durement. Pas maintenant... C'est bien trop drôle.

Malgré le sous-entendu qu'il venait de laisser entendre – comme quoi il jouait avec sa vie – Ichigo reprit un semblant de sang-froid.

_Vous dites donc que lorsque ce n'est plus drôle, vous tuez? L'amusement est votre leitmotiv?

_Mouais. Et arrête d'me vouvoyer! On dirait un gros coincé du cul!

_Merci bien mais je ne le suis pas!

_Ça j'peux pas savoir, mon p'tit, j'ai pas encore visité ton cul.

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant rien de précis à répondre à cela. Les provocations de Grimmjow étaient devenues, en quelque sorte, assez répétitives pour lui. Désormais, il continuait à tiquer à chacune d'elle mais les oubliait dans la seconde.

_Alors, reprit-il en se levant pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère, comment vont ces ecchymoses?

Il s'avança jusqu'aux notes médicales posées sur la table de nuit et étudia avec attention les renseignements des médecins.

_Tch! T'es docteur toi maint'nant? interrogea Grimmjow en faisant quelques pas pour rejoindre la fenêtre condamnée pour s'y appuyer, admirant tout son soûl son visiteur inattendu.

_Moi non, mais mon père l'est. J'ai effectué pas mal de stages dans la clinique familiale qu'il voulait absolument que je reprenne. Puis, finalement, quand je suis devenu écrivain, il n'a rien trouvé à redire.

Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucun problème visiblement à raconter sa vie - pensa Jaggerjack - et se tourna vers le turquoise pour observer le large bandage placé sur ses côtes :

_Et ça, qu'est-ce c'est?

_Touche pas! grogna-t-il en envoyant valser la main du roux qui s'était avancée pour le toucher.

_On t'a frappé d'après ce que je sais...

Grimmjow le fusilla du regard. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un sujet qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder, et Ichigo comprenait aisément pourquoi. Admettre ces blessures était admettre qu'il était faible, ou tout du moins qu'il avait eu un moment de faiblesse face à Kensei, et cela l'écrivain savait qu'un homme comme Jaggerjack ne pouvait l'accepter ni l'admettre à voix haute.

_T'es p'tet' v'nu là pour défend' ton p'tit copain Muguruma? lança-t-il sur un ton hautement dédaigneux.

Ichigo tiqua :

_Quoi?

_Ton p'tit copain, répéta-t-il avec une légère grimace de dégoût. J'suis p'tet un salaud mais lui c'en est un beau aussi! J'attends juste qu'il soit viré pour plus l'voir tourner autour d'ton cul. Ni dans les journaux ni en vrai.

Ichigo inspira profondément pour remplir ses poumons. S'il voulait un tant soit peu que cette discussion aboutisse à quelque chose de fructueux pour lui, il ferait mieux de ne pas réagir au quart de tour à chacune de ses piques. Pourtant, c'était difficile de garder son calme face au sourire goguenard de Jaggerjack.

Mais il avait bien l'intention de faire comprendre quelques petites choses au bleuté :

_Premièrement, Kensei n'est pas mon petit-ami ou quoique ce soit s'y rapprochant. Deuxièmement, il sort avec mon ex! Et troisièmement, qu'est-ce que... c'est de la jalousie?

Un silence tomba entre eux, et le rouquin réalisa alors les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu embarquer la conversation sur ce sujet – sachant pertinemment que Grimmjow l'y suivrait – mais c'était venu si naturellement...

Et puis, sa curiosité avait été piquée par l'intérêt que le bleu portait à sa relation avec Muguruma. Il pensait également qu'il ne l'aurait pas à moitié étouffé ni giflé sans aucune raison apparente. Sauf s'il était à proprement parler, jaloux. Et Kurosaki voulait creuser dans ce sens là.

Cet homme ne semblait pas seulement être un quelconque prisonnier, meurtrier ou cinglé de la société, non c'était également un être humain – tout du moins il l'espérait – et tout ce qu'il souhaitait était le comprendre. Ou au moins en apprendre plus sur lui.

Il l'observait intensément, de ses grands et profonds yeux couleur turquoise et Ichigo se surprit alors à se rendre compte combien l'aura de cet homme était imposante. Lui seul, son regard brillant et sa personnalité à part faisaient de lui un être totalement à part, loin des stéréotypes et des sentiers battus. Et c'était ce que Ichigo admirait le plus chez quelqu'un; sa particularité.

Il était à mille lieux, à cet instant, de se remémorer le fait que l'individu en question était un meurtrier sanguinaire condamné à vie pour d'atroces crimes, mais pour lui ceci était secondaire. Il ne voulait s'intéresser qu'à l'homme, celui qui faisait Grimmjow dans son ensemble, et pas seulement un homme capable de tuer de sang-froid.

_Tu devrais comprendre l'intérêt que j'ai pour toi, tu devrais..., énonça-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est parce que cet endroit est ma seule chance de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur toi, sans que... sans que quelqu'un ne nous surveille, sans que le temps ne soit un obstacle!

_Tch!

Grimmjow étira un sourire en coin, dévoilant une longue incisive pointue et menaçante. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, même la plus sérieuse des tirades amusait cet homme. Il était clairement un extra-terrestre et il ne savait plus par quel bout le prendre...

_J'peux t'montrer par quel bout m'prend' mais ça va pas t'plaire j'pense, ajouta-t-il avec la même attitude provocatrice.

_Oh pitié! s'exclama Kurosaki en soupirant, balançant sa tête en arrière soudainement. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas possible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi, juste deux minutes?

_Impossib' d'êt' sérieux pour moi, surtout quand un si mignon paquet m'fait la causette.

_Est-ce que par contre tu peux arrêter la drague?

_Pourquoi?

_C'est gênant.

_Alors t'as qu'à y succomber, t'auras plus d'drague comme ça.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel à s'en donner le tournis. Ce type était insupportable! Il avait une répartie qui le mettait hors de lui et il était absolument indécent! Bref, tout ce que notre écrivain détestait chez un homme.

_Grimmjow, j'ai un travail à faire tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas?

Le bleuté haussa les épaules :

_Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre?

_Ça serait trop te demander de m'aider juste un peu pour ça? Hein?

Jaggerjack poussa un soupir et délaissa enfin la fenêtre contre laquelle il était appuyé pour retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne semblait pas vraiment enjoué par l'idée et l'orangé savait déjà qu'il gaspillait sa salive pour rien.

_T'as qu'à d'mander à Kira, il s'rait ravie lui.

_Mais je ne veux pas Kira! Je te veux toi, nom de Dieu!

Un nouveau silence, très lourd et très embarrassant tomba sur la pièce. Ichigo sentit la chaleur empourprer ses joues au fur et à mesure que ses derniers mots lui revenaient en tête. Quelle idée de sortir un truc pareil à ce genre de type qui n'avait peur de rien? Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, pensa-t-il en déglutissant difficilement, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de Jaggerjack qui avait étiré le plus grand sourire de satisfaction que le monde n'ait jamais vu.

_Je... je... je m'en vais! décréta-t-il soudain en faisant rapidement demi-tour s'enfuyant en direction de la porte, courant presque, le cœur battant, priant pour que le fauve ne le rattrape pas et ne le dévore pas tout cru. AAH!

Trop tard.

Ichigo avait laissé échapper un cri rauque incontrôlable, et pour cause. Dans la précipitation de sa fuite, qu'il avait voulu rapide pour échapper au sourire goguenard de Grimmjow après sa réplique plus qu'explicite, les battements de son cœur étaient devenus si violents qu'ils avaient entravé ses pas.

Presque aveuglé par l'état de tension dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'étais pas parvenu à temps jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Tout du moins, pas assez vite pour que Jaggerjack ne le rattrape pas de sa poigne de fer et ne l'empêche de poursuivre sa fuite.

_Minute papillon!

Ichigo ravala un cri étouffé, sentant son bras enfermé dans la main puissante et chaude du prisonnier blessé. Dans un mouvement violent, le bleuté l'avait stoppé puis fait pivoter sur ses talons et pour finir, l'avait rapproché du mur pour le piéger.

Plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée, ses mains tenues fermement au dessus de sa tête par une poigne de dément, Ichigo sentit sa respiration accélérer. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dire que Grimmjow, et lui seul, l'intéressait. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire dans ce sens _là_. Mais c'était une occasion trop belle pour l'homme aux cheveux turquoises, une occasion de s'amuser encore un peu plus.

_Tell'ment longtemps que j'attends c'moment, souffla-t-il, rapprochant son visage de celui du jeune écrivain.

_Lâche-moi!

_Oh non...

Ce fut à cet instant que Kurosaki réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches, et à quel point il était impressionnant. Ils n'avaient presque jamais été si proches – sauf peut-être lorsqu'il lui avait volé un baiser. Les orbes azur, d'une couleur si pure noyaient son esprit dans la confusion la plus totale. Comment un homme si démoniaque, cinglé et si violent pouvait-il paraître si pur au fond de ses yeux? Un paradoxe incompréhensible qui saisit soudain l'homme de lettres qui pourtant, aimait ce genre de paradoxe. Mais là, il n'aimait guère la situation...

Le nez de Grimmjow furetait dans les mèches orangés, lui arrachant une grimace de dégoût profond mais également d'incontrôlables frissons d'excitation.

_Si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite, je crie, je te préviens, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler.

_Oh oui vas-y, crie, lui répondit la panthère avec un sourire carnassier. Plus on me résiste, plus ça m'excite.

_Tu es cinglé! s'écria-t-il en tentant une énième fois de se défaire de la tenaille qu'étaient ses mains.

_C'est toi même qu'a dit qu'c'est la seule occas' qu'on aura d'être tous les deux. Sans personne pour nous surveiller, sans qu'le temps joue cont' nous. Alors, profitons-en.

Grimmjow n'attendit donc pas que le jeune homme daigne crier pour qu'on vienne à sa rescousse. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper, pas encore en tout cas, et cela Ichigo le comprit immédiatement, en observant son visage se rapprocher inexorablement du sien, sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter.

Il lui vola un baiser. Un baiser sauvage, à l'image de celui qu'il lui avait déjà donné lors de ce fameux atelier. Pourquoi fallait-il que le corps tout entier de Kurosaki s'anime à cet instant? Son ventre se tortillait... Était-ce de peur ou bien d'excitation? Son cerveau s'était mis en stand-by il n'était plus capable de penser, de bouger, de dire la moindre chose censée. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'une bouche chaude et affamée se pressait contre la sienne.

Le comportement de Grimmjow était énigmatique, si mystérieux mais en même temps si intriguant. Il était tout simplement jaloux; jaloux de Muguruma, jaloux d'Hirako parce qu'ils avaient la possibilité de se pavaner à son bras dehors. Jaggerjack bouillait d'une rage sans demi-mesure, et il ne pouvait la calmer. Ses lèvres qui suçotaient maintenant la lèvre inférieure du rouquin en étaient la preuve : il voulait le prendre, et ne plus le laisser s'échapper. Absorber tout de son être jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui appartienne, pour de bon et à jamais.

_A partir de maint'nant, t'es à moi. A moi tout seul. Tout c'que j'veux, je l'ai..., susurra-t-il contre l'oreille de l'orangé, mordillant le lobe de son oreille avec gourmandise.

_Ngh! Arrête!

Mais les supplications de Kurosaki ne faisaient qu'exciter encore plus l'énergumène aux cheveux bleus. Plus il se débattait, plus il le coinçait entre le mur et son propre corps, appuyant son bas ventre contre le sien, et son torse se trémoussant avec frénésie contre le sien également. L'échange était devenu plus que sauvage... Ichigo avait chaud, il bouillait. Cet homme semblait avoir le pouvoir d'allumer la passion dans le corps d'un être humain comme on allumerait une simple allumette. Son souffle chaud, ses mains brûlantes sur sa peau, sa bouche affamée, ses yeux intenses, tout de lui voulait le dévorer jusqu'à l'âme pour n'en laisser que des miettes.

Mais malheureusement pour Grimmjow, Ichigo n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Et il avait oublié un petit détail, le rouquin était réactif, et il n'avait fallu qu'une toute petite seconde - pendant laquelle Jaggerjack reprit sa respiration entre deux baisers - pour que le jeu prenne fin :

_GARDE! GARDE!

_La ferme!

Grimmjow referma une étreinte bien plus étroite encore autour du corps de l'écrivain, lui arrachant un nouveau baiser dans une rage folle. Mais il était trop tard; la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, matraques au poing, dégageant Kurosaki de la poigne de fer du prisonnier.

_Vous allez bien? s'enquit l'un d'eux occupé à maitriser le criminel.

_Oui, oui..., souffla-t-il en reprenant un peu d'aplomb. Attachez-le au lit!

Son ordre claqua dans la pièce comme un coup de feu. Le silence s'abattit sur la chambre tout à coup, faisant taire les grognements de Grimmjow et les soupirs d'efforts des gardes. Trois paires d'yeux observaient Kurosaki, ronds comme des billes, comme s'il eut été fou. Il avait sans doute perdu l'esprit!

_Euh... l'attacher au lit? Comment ça?

_Avec vos menottes, pardi! répondit-il, comme si c'était naturel.

Les deux gardes s'observèrent, intrigué par cette demande quelque peu... inédite.

_T'es un homme mort, Kurosaki! cracha Jaggerjack avec un immense sourire carnassier.

Et pourtant, il sembla au jeune homme que le prisonnier aimait cela. Les deux gardes s'exécutèrent et attachèrent le bleuté au lit, attachant ses poignets aux menottes et reliant les mêmes menottes aux barreaux de fer de la tête de lit. Ainsi, Grimmjow ne pouvait bouger, obligé de rester coucher comme un vulgaire animal. Mais visiblement, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, être ainsi offert à son écrivain favori qui pouvait jouer avec lui sans lui en demander la permission.

Jaggerjack avait, comme on peut le constater, bien trop de fantasmes inavoués...

_Maintenant s'il vous plait, laissez-nous encore un peu.

Les gardiens échangèrent un regard surpris et l'un d'eux se gratta la tête avec étonnement :

_C'est que... on l'a attaché au lit.

_Et alors? Vous croyez quoi? Que je vais le chevaucher? répliqua Ichigo, arrachant à Grimmjow un éclat de rire. A moins que vous ne préfériez que j'en parle à Hisagi Shuuhei...

Les deux hommes pâlirent tout à coup. Ils n'étaient pas sans savoir que le célèbre romancier était le petit ami de leur supérieur, mais la situation sans précédent les avait forcés à s'inquiéter un peu plus pour l'orangé. Leurs visages exprimaient clairement leur hésitation; s'ils laissaient seul le romancier avec le prisonnier et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, l'inspecteur Hisagi entrerait dans une rage folle et il les mettrait certainement à pied pour ne pas avoir pris soin de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais s'ils n'obéissaient pas au petit ami de leur supérieur, il se pourrait bien que l'homme exprime son mécontentement à leur chef, et ils n'échapperaient pas non plus à la remontrance.

Le choix était dur pour les deux hommes qui échangèrent longuement un regard perdu. Ichigo tapa plusieurs fois du pied à terre, exprimant son impatience, et bientôt les deux gardes prirent leur décision :

_Bien, on vous laisse, finirent-ils par répliquer, tournant les talons avec inquiétude.

Un sourire victorieux s'étala sans gêne sur le visage juvénile du roux, et lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur les deux hommes en uniforme, il se retourna vers sa victime attendant sagement, fermement attaché au lit. Grimmjow le tuait du regard et bougeait par petits à coups, faisant cliqueter le métal des menottes contre les barreaux du lit. Il était certain, cette fois-ci, que sa vengeance serait terrible.

_S'pèce d'enfoiré! cracha-t-il au bout de longues silence de ce spectacle affligeant.

_C'était la seule solution, puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant du lit. J'aurais aimé faire autrement crois-moi.

_Tch! Arrête d'me repousser, j'sais qu't'aimes ça. Quand j't'embrasse ton corps d'vient tout raide, et j'peux sentir ton cœur battre. C'est pas c'que j'appelle du dégoût moi.

Ichigo baissa les yeux rapidement, bien plus touché par sa remarque qu'il ne le laissait même paraître. Oui, lui aussi avait remarqué ce genre de réactions dès qu'il le touchait. Est-ce qu'il était devenu cinglé pour réagir aux mains de ce meurtrier? Non, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie, ou parce qu'il voulait à nouveau tomber amoureux. Mais, ça ne signifiait pas que ce serait... _lui_.

_Peut-être bien que si tu acceptes de répondre à quelques questions tu pourras m'avoir, énonça-t-il soudain après quelques minutes de réflexion profonde.

A ce petit jeu, il ne pouvait que gagner.

Une petite lumière lubrique s'alluma au fin fond des yeux turquoises, mais Jaggerjack était loin d'être né de la dernière pluie :

_M'fais pas marcher! J'ai t'jours rêvé d'baiser un mec riche comme Crésus, t'jours. Et depuis qu'jsuis en prison j'ai t'jours voulu baiser un mec de l'extérieur. J'en peux plus des culs d'ces prisonniers et gardiens d'merde. J'veux du frais!

Il se pourlécha les babines, à l'image d'un chat devant sa gamelle, et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil enthousiaste et charmeur. Mais Ichigo se contenta d'étirer un visage impassible et soupira profondément :

_Si seulement tu pouvais me donner... je ne sais pas, ne serait-ce que le nom de ton psy, je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi en retour, hein?

_J'ai ta parole?

_Bien entendu.

_Alors j'veux qu'tu montres tes fesses, tout de suite!

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils, étonné au plus haut point par sa demande quelque peu déplacée. Mais après tout, il s'était plus ou moins attendu à cela. Il bougea nerveusement sur le lit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

_Je sais que tu aimes ce genre de jeu, Grimmjow. Bien, alors en échange de cela, j'aimerais avoir le nom de ton psy.

_Tes fesses d'abord!

_Le psy.

_Tes fesses!

_Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi, Grimmjow? Si je le fais en premier tu me rouleras, alors que moi, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je le ferais.

Grimmjow observa un instant son visage sérieux et il ne sembla pas hésiter une seule seconde, bien trop excité à l'idée de voir enfin le postérieur du jeune homme :

_Aizen Sosuke. Allez hop!

_Aizen Sosuke? répéta Ichigo en prenant note du nom sur un petit calepin. Bien, très bien.

Il se releva lentement du lit, dans des mouvements sensuels et presque aguicheurs. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et stoppa, faisant raidir tout entier le corps de Jaggerjack, à l'affut, un filet de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche attendant qu'un bout de chair rose appétissant ne se dévoile à ses yeux.

Mais à la place, Ichigo étira un sourire en coin :

_Mph! Désolé, Grimmjow, mais il n'y pas moyen que je montre mes fesses pour ça. Et surtout à toi. Tu as perdu à ton propre jeu, c'est dommage.

Puis, il se précipita jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, prenant ses jambes à son cou comme s'il craignait la tempête derrière lui. Et pour cause, il savait que cette provocation allait réveiller chez Grimmjow toute sa rage, et il ne voulait pas le voir retourner le lit à cause de lui.

Et pourtant, alors que sa main touchait la porte pour y frapper quelques coups afin qu'on lui ouvre, le silence époustouflant le fit stopper. C'était calme, bien trop calme.

Intrigué, il tourna son profil en direction du lit et de Grimmjow. Ce dernier, à sa plus grande surprise, n'avait pas bougé, ni exprimé la moindre colère. Au contraire, son visage était tourné à l'opposé et il était allongé là, comme mort. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en faire pour si peu, Ichigo entreprit de savoir ce qui arrivait au bleuté :

_Grimmjow? énonça-t-il d'une voix timide.

_Un jour j'gagnerai contre toi, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le visage du turquoise pivota alors dans sa direction et le roux fut saisit aux tripes par l'expression qu'il y affichait. Pas de sourire aux dents pointues, pas de moqueries, pas d'expression étrange comme il en avait l'habitude. Juste un visage détendu, des yeux mis clos et une bouche inexpressive.

Merde! Il était sérieux. A propos de lui.

_Un jour, tu s'ras à moi, Kurosaki Ichigo.


	10. Le psychiatre entremetteur

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier.**_

_**Chapitre**_ **: Le psychiatre entremetteur.**

_**Rating**_ **: **M

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**Warning** : Petit Lime!

* * *

**Chapitre 9. Le psychiatre entremetteur.  
**

Ichigo se laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits, juste quelques instants. Il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu les derniers mots de Grimmjow. Ces mots qui le laissaient dans un état qu'il était difficile de décrire. Du dégoût ou de l'excitation?

« _Un jour, tu s'ras à moi, Kurosaki Ichigo _»

Quelle genre de personne dirait cela à un autre homme, sans gêne, sans aucune sorte de préavis? Sûrement était-il en train de mal interpréter les choses, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Il avait rêvé et tout ça n'était pas arrivé. Ou alors Grimmjow... avait vraiment voulu dire ça...?

_Je ne pense pas avoir saisi ta dernière phrase, Grimmjow, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il était pourtant prêt à sortir d'ici, plus que prêt même. Il voulait s'enfuir loin de cette pièce bien trop dangereuse à son goût, il savait que plus il s'y attardait plus il risquait de voir ses barrières tomber. Mais alors que faisait-il encore dans cette pièce à remuer le couteau dans la plaie? Il n'en savait rien lui-même. Ses jambes étaient prêtes à l'emmener loin de lui mais son cœur ne pouvait s'atteler à laisser cette situation comme elle l'était.

Cependant, comme il ne recevait aucun éclaircissement de la part du bleuté, ce fut tout naturellement qu'il rebroussa chemin, en direction du lit à nouveau. Juste quelques petites secondes, il voulait éclaircir tout ça, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le corps immobile de Jaggerjack, son cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine à tout moment. Ses poings s'étaient serrés, sans doute pour éviter que ses mains ne tremblent à la vue du prisonnier. Il voulait savoir.

_Si j'ai bien compris, reprit-il en stoppant ses pas à quelques mètres seulement de la couche, tu oses penser qu'un jour... je serai... à toi?

Ces paroles semblaient n'avoir aucun sens pour lui. En réalité, Ichigo ne savait quoi en penser; personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela, personne n'avait osé agir comme cela avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait ainsi. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que Hisagi était effronté et indécent, toujours à lui crier des sonores « je t'aime » en pleine rue, ou encore à lui débiter des « j'ai envie de toi » en le regardant droit dans les yeux, là il venait de trouver encore plus fort! Un homme qui s'était auto-persuadé qu'il le ferait sien.

_Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Grimmjow. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas quel genre de film on peut se faire lorsqu'on est dans une cellule toute la journée, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais... je ne serai jamais à personne. Même l'homme que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie n'a jamais osé me posséder comme cela, comme si je lui appartenais, comme si je lui était dû, alors...

_Y'a un début à tout, lui répondit une voix étouffée.

_Quoi? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, étonnés. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Tu te moques de moi ou quoi?

L'orangé se précipita vers le turquoise et le saisit par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder enfin dans les yeux depuis qu'il lui avait déblatéré _ça_. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul léger, sentant son cœur s'emballer sous la marée turquoise qui le submergea tout à coup.

Ne jamais plonger son regard dans l'assurance bleu azur lorsqu'on était perturbé, à coup sûr, Grimmjow vous faisait chavirer, et pour de bon.

_Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme! s'écria-t-il en plissant ses yeux de toutes ses forces. Je ne serai jamais à toi, tu m'entends? Comment ça se pourrait, tu es un prisonnier, un meurtrier!

Un petit sourire en coin, espiègle lui répondit et le rouquin cessa ses mouvements. A quoi cela servait-il de le remuer si tout cela amusait Grimmjow? Il n'était pas capable d'être sérieux, autant reprendre son calme et contrôler sa colère, pensa-t-il. Il lâcha le corps du prisonnier et soupira en se laissant tomber assis sur le bord du lit. Les épaules voûtées, il tournait le dos à Grimmjow, appuyant ses avants-bras sur ses genoux comme s'il eut été épuisé.

D'une certaine manière, il l'était.

_Peut-être que j'ai fait une erreur après tout, énonça-t-il à haute voix. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû choisir un tel sujet d'écriture.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, sa tête bien calée sur son oreiller et ses yeux braqués sur le dos du jeune homme. C'était comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, mais à haute voix.

_Je n'ai jamais regretté un seul mot, une seule phrase, un seul paragraphe écrit de ma main au cours de ma vie, continua-t-il. Mais là... Tu... tu me fais amèrement regretter tout ça, Grimmjow.

Il soupira, fermant ses yeux un court instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui sortait tout ça à lui, ici et maintenant, mais il avait juste envie de se libérer de quelques poids.

_J'imagine que ce n'est pas comme ça que je devrais me comporter. C'est vrai, j'avais une vie tranquille, sans histoires, calme et... et... monotone. J'avais un homme qui m'aimait beaucoup, et mon petit train-train m'allait très bien et puis... Mais c'est mieux ainsi, pas vrai? J'avais besoin de sortir de cet espèce de mensonge dans lequel je me complaisais à vivre. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Je... D'une certaine manière, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver comme j'étais au tout début. Avec cette niaque, cette envie, l'impression que si je ne mords pas la vie à pleines dents, elle va m'échapper. Tout va m'échapper.

Kurosaki se surprenait lui-même à parler ainsi. Non pas qu'il n'éprouvait pas tous ces sentiments, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, ni à les exprimer à haute voix. Il savait tout simplement que cet homme, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ne porterait pas un regard de jugement sur sa propre vie, pas comme l'aurait fait Shuuhei, ou son amie Rukia, ou même son père.

Cet homme ne faisait que l'écouter. Sans doute ni comprenait-il pas grand chose, mais peu lui importait. Il avait osé avoué l'inavouable et soudainement, ses épaules semblèrent plus légères.

Le silence qui suivit la fin de son monologue se prolongea, et bien que l'écrivain sentit le blessé bouger sur son lit, il ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux. Il les gardait fermés, comme s'il avait peur d'affronter la réalité de ce monde, maintenant qu'il s'était avoué toutes ces choses de vive voix.

_Je suis tellement pathétique que même toi tu ne trouves rien à dire à ça, pas vrai?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Au lieu de ça, Ichigo sentit un poids derrière lui, affaisser le matelas du lit de fortune, mais il ne sembla pas réagir ni s'alarmer d'une telle sensation.

Mais lorsqu'un frisson électrifiant lui arracha presque un cri et un sursaut immense, il ouvrit les yeux et s'immobilisa tout à coup. Quelque chose... quelque chose s'était posé sur sa peau, et traçait une ligne droite dans son cou, depuis son oreille jusqu'au tissu de sa chemise recouvrant ses épaules. Quelque chose de doux et de léger, comme une caresse. Était-ce un insecte ou bien...?

Kurosaki ferma les yeux à nouveau, laissant ce petit courant d'air chatouiller sa nuque agréablement et continuer à toucher sa peau avec volupté. Il n'en était pas certain mais un souffle chaud accompagnait ces caresses, comme si... comme si...

_Grimmjow?

Sans bouger, le rouquin tourna des yeux ébahis sur sa droite, espérant trouver le corps immobile du bleuté et ses poignets solidement attachés au barreau du lit, mais l'oreiller était vide. A sa place, un barreau en fer dévissé du reste de la tête de lit reposait.

Ce n'était pas un insecte, ce n'était pas un courant d'air non plus. C'était...

« Aah... Son nez... »

Le bout du nez de Grimmjow furetait dans son cou, traçant tour à tour de courtes lignes dans sa nuque, ou de petites vaguelettes derrière ses oreilles.

Il s'était détaché de la tête du lit, il avait dévissé un barreau – ou bien arraché, peu importait – et se tenait maintenant derrière lui, les mains toujours attachées par les menottes et son visage penché dans le cou du roux.

Ichigo sentit alors son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine, mais pourtant, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi léger, aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Ces milliers de frissons qui parcouraient sa peau sous la douceur du nez de Grimmjow, descendaient le long de son échine pour mourir au creux de ses reins, et faire se dresser le moindre petit poil de ses bras.

C'était certainement la caresse la plus tendre qu'on lui ait donné. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça comme ça, personne. Il fallait que ce soit cet homme, cette brute, cet analphabète, ce meurtrier, qui parvienne à le faire planer si haut, sur ce petit nuage douillet duquel il ne voulait plus redescendre. La terre s'était arrêtée de tourner et Ichigo ne voulait rien faire pour que ce moment se termine. Était-ce mal? Ne devait-il pas plutôt appeler les gardes comme il l'avait fait plus tôt et s'enfuir loin de cet homme?

_Kurosaki...

Cette voix et la façon dont il venait de prononcer son nom lui arracha un tremblement violent. Ichigo rouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il n'était plus dans son état normal; qu'était-il en train de faire, nom d'un chien?

_Tu sens tellement bon...

La voix était chaleureuse, les mots enivrants, le moment surnaturel. Grimmjow huma tout son soûl l'odeur de la peau couleur miel, à s'en donner le tournis, à s'en emplir les poumons, et il sentit le jeune roux se raidir totalement. Cette réaction était dû à la surprise et l'excitation, non pas à la répugnance, le turquoise le savait bien. Ichigo était... le seul homme qu'il ait voulu si ardemment toucher depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette prison. Pourtant il en avait vu des hommes de l'extérieur; des policiers, des médecins, des psy, des gardiens, des avocats, des juges et il ne savait encore. Mais cet homme-là était bien mieux que tous ces gens; il avait le succès, la fortune, la jeunesse, la beauté, l'insouciance, il était _fait_ pour être sa plus appétissante victime.

Mais comme toute victime qui se respecte, Ichigo avait bien droit au grand jeu de la séduction made in Grimmjow Jaggerjack, non?

_Grimm... Grimmjow? souffla le jeune homme, d'une voix mal assurée.

Alors qu'il disséminait quelques baisers légers le long de son cou, Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise. Non, plutôt... il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, aussi considéré, aussi aimé. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû...

_J'sais que t'aimes que les flics, mais quand même..., soupira le turquoise, positionnant sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille à nouveau.

Ichigo fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, comment... comment savait-il ça aussi?

C'était comme si Grimmjow Jaggerjack le connaissait jusque dans les moindres recoins de sa personnalité; il connaissait ses fréquentations – ou tout du moins l'une d'elle : Muguruma - et savait même qu'il était sorti avec un policier : Shuuhei. Que savait-il encore, bon sang?

_J'sais aussi que t'aimes ça, par exemple, taquina-t-il en faisant voyager sa bouche sur sa joue, en tentant de trouver son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.

_Hé! protesta le jeune homme sans grand succès.

La main de Jaggerjack se déposa de l'autre côté de son visage et la force qu'il y imprima obligea le rouquin à tourner complètement sa tête dans sa direction. Les visages des deux hommes étaient ainsi à la même hauteur.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer une nouvelle fois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû croiser à nouveau ces yeux terrifiants et ensorcelants, qu'ils finiraient un jour par être sa propre mort. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

La bouche de Grimmjow se referma sur la sienne sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre pourquoi ni comment. Un souffle chaud s'insinua dans son corps sans y être invité et le jeune écrivain ferma les yeux par réflexe.

« Qu'est-ce que... je... fais? » Mais il n'avait plus aucun moyen de réfléchir correctement. Son esprit et sa personne étaient comme pétrifiés tout à coup, il oublia en un instant qui il était, où il se trouvait et ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Surréaliste était certainement le mot qui définissait le mieux cette situation, et même si Ichigo savait que cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire, il avait seulement l'impression que ce n'était pas lui. Qu'il observait cette scène, qu'il ne la vivait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas être celui à qui cela arrivait. Irréel aussi s'accordait bien avec ce qui se déroulait.

Ce genre de sentiment qu'on expérimente lors d'un premier baiser, ou lorsqu'on a trop bu. On se rend compte que l'on fait une chose, mais en même temps la sensation de réalité n'existe plus et tout devient fictif. Si bien qu'on ne pense même pas à se stopper soit-même.

_Grimm... Grimmjow...

Mais le reste de lucidité qu'il lui restait lui donna la force de se sortir de cette étreinte enivrante. Malgré le fait que son corps tremblait des pieds à la tête, et que son cœur ne voulait pas cesser sa folle course, le rouquin reprit sa respiration et observa le bleuté, exprimant son incompréhension. Pourtant, à cet instant, les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, ou plutôt la question qui lui brûla les lèvres, n'avait aucun rapport avec ce baiser. Mais Kurosaki savait que c'était le bon moment pour la lui poser.

_Il y a... il y a une question que je veux te poser et qui... qui me prend un peu la tête et...

_Oï! T'vas pas t'mettre à faire comme les poulets ou ce con de psy, hein?

_Écoute moi, reprit-il sans le regarder dans les yeux, cette question lui apparaissant tout à coup capitale sans savoir pourquoi. Après t'avoir rencontré, Yamamoto-san m'a dit des choses sur toi... Il... Il m'a dit que tu étais un prisonnier assez calme, ta conduite était excellente. Puis, quand je suis arrivé, après cet atelier, tu as soudainement... tu es devenu... tu as changé! Pourquoi? Je veux savoir pourquoi?

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à connaître la réponse à cette question, mais cette envie de combler cette incompréhension le rendit fou à cet instant. Ses poings étaient serrés et ses yeux plissés, comme si sa vie se jouait à ce que dirait le bleuté. Il aurait certainement tout donné pour entendre la réponse de Jaggerjack.

_Ah ça? répondit l'autre dans un petit rire charmeur. Parce que...

Mais un cliquetis bruyant couvrit sa réponse et le coupa dans ses mots. Sursautant bien haut à l'entente de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait, Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds. Dans la seconde qui suivit, la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un homme inconnu. L'orangé ne savait plus où se mettre, et il avait la désagréable impression que ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Grimmjow était inscrit en gros sur son front...

L'homme qui venait d'entrer observa les deux hommes d'un œil curieux puis stoppa après avoir dépassé le perron de la chambre. Un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage et ses yeux chocolat s'attardèrent sur Ichigo. Celui-ci ne savait pas pourquoi mais le regard de cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

_Tiens, manquait plus qu'ça! s'exclama Grimmjow, qui connaissait sans doute l'inconnu, en tombant allongé sur son lit.

Ne faisant pas attention à la réplique du turquoise, l'homme continua d'étudier le visage d'Ichigo sans gênes.

_Tu es en charmante compagnie, Grimmjow, finit-il par dire avec ce même sourire sur les lèvres. Étrange, il n'a pas du tout l'air d'un policier. A moins que... Qui est-ce?

Sa question s'adressait directement au prisonnier mais Kurosaki s'imposa dans la conversation :

_Hé! Je peux me présenter quand même! dit-il , piqué à vif. Kurosaki Ichigo, enchanté.

_Oh... Aizen Sosuke, je suis le psychiatre de Grimmjow.

Le rouquin intensifia son froncement de sourcils. Cet homme était donc le psy dont lui avait parlé Grimmjow? Il semblait bien hautain pour faire un tel travail, au service des autres. Il n'en avait pas du tout l'allure et ne semblait pas cacher du tout les revenus mirobolants qu'il obtenait à soigner le désespoir et les problèmes de ses patients. Chaussures de cuir d'une grande marque française, une veste sur-mesure qui venait d'Italie, un costume onéreux français lui aussi, et une cravate originale mais qui restait de très bon goût.

_Je me disais bien que votre visage ne m'était pas inconnu, reprit-il.

_Vous avez sans doute dû me voir dans le journal, ou à la télévision, je suis écrivain.

_Oui, je sais ça, répondit-il en prenant son menton entre deux doigts, l'air pensif. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. Vous êtes le fils d'Isshin.

Ichigo sembla surpris tout à coup. Cet Aizen connaissait son père, et pour une fois, on ne lui sortait pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre : « Oh! Vous êtes cet écrivain super célèbre! »

_Vous... vous connaissez mon père?

_Mmm, affirma-t-il, plus que bien. Nous avons fait nos trois premières années de médecine ensemble, à Tokyo. Puis il a choisi de s'orienter vers la cardiologie, et moi dans une autre direction. Nous étions très amis, il me manque, par moment. Comment va-t-il?

_Il va... bien, répondit-il avec une certaine méfiance, ne se doutant pas que son père ait pu avoir un ami avec tant de classe. Il... il a toujours la clinique familiale à Karakura.

_Tant mieux, c'est un homme bien. Et je ne doute pas que vous soyez semblables tous les deux.

Grimmjow observait la scène depuis son lit d'un œil peu amical. Il avait appris à cerner la personnalité de on psychiatre et il avait eut ouïe-dire que ce dernier n'était pas un agneau tout blanc, notamment pour son goût des jeunes garçons...

_Hé oh! intervint-il en mettant fin à cet interlude. C'est pas à moi qu'tu devrais t'intéresser Sos'ke?

Aizen lui jeta un regard malicieux puis reposa ses orbes chocolat sur le roux :

_Mon patient semble jaloux. Néanmoins, vous avez bien grandi, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je vous ai connu vous n'étiez pas plus haut que trois pommes.

_Je... j'ai été ravi aussi. Je vais m'en aller.

Il en avait tant envie, de filer d'ici, que l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre et laissa les deux hommes ensemble, quelque peu distrait par cette rencontre qui l'avait laissé perplexe.

La porte se referma derrière l'écrivain et Aizen soupira, retirant son long manteau noir pour le déposer non loin de Grimmjow, sur le lit. Son sourire avait disparu et ce fut avec une inquiétude non dissimulée qu'il tourna à nouveau son regard sur Jaggerjack.

Ce dernier le fusillait du regard, bien mécontent qu'il est fait fuir sa délicieuse petite fraise...

_Je vois que tu prends du bon temps, Grimmjow. Cette petite bosse, non dissimulée, sous ton caleçon en étant la preuve irréfutable.

_J'ai pleins d'choses à t'raconter, Sos'ke, répondit le prisonnier en sortant ses canines pointues.

_Ça je n'en doute pas. Et je suis déjà impatient de connaître l'histoire qui te lie à Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo laissa tomber sa veste de cuir dans l'entrée de son loft, accompagnant son geste d'un grand soupir douloureux. Ses yeux balayèrent lentement l'immense étendue de son « chez lui » vide de toute vie, et soudain il se sentit gelé, un frisson désagréable parcourant son échine.

Il ferma les yeux, la seule image revenant sans cesse dans sa tête le rendant presque fou. Grimmjow... et ce baiser stupide! Il s'en voulait horriblement d'être tombé dans le piège de Grimmjow, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été aussi fort que d'habitude. Mais il y avait quelque chose en cet homme qui le rendait irrémédiablement faible, et il n'y pouvait rien.

_Merde..., chuchota-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet imbécile heureux l'embrasse? C'était lui le cinglé, lui qui le mettait dans une telle situation et qui lui faisait expérimenter cette culpabilité, mais aussi ce mal être tenace.

D'habitude en rentrant chez lui, lorsqu'il se sentait nostalgique ou tout simplement trop seul, il arrivait à imaginer Shuuhei penché au-dessus des fourneaux, lui préparant un bon petit plat comme avant. Il parvenait à sentir son odeur autour de lui, sentir ses bras autour de son corps, tant il lui manquait. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ces pensées lui remontaient le moral, le réconfortaient, car ces souvenirs de moments heureux avec Shuuhei étaient le trésor qu'il avait appris à chérir le plus au monde.

Mais maintenant, Shuuhei avait disparu. Le fantôme de sa relation passée avec le policier était balayé par cette espèce de tornade turquoise qui s'insinuait dans son loft tout comme il s'était insinué dans son corps.

Il pouvait l'imaginer affalé sur son canapé, lui lançant un sourire carnassier et un regard pervers. Il pouvait le voir déambuler à moitié nu entre sa chambre et sa salle de bain, une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille. Il pouvait l'entendre jurer, concentré devant un jeu vidéo ou encore le poursuivre partout dans le salon pour enfin l'attraper et lui faire des choses peu catholiques. Il le rendait fou, il voulait le voir. Il voulait le voir évoluer entre ces murs, il voulait le toucher, il voulait l'entendre.

Il voulait peindre sa vie en turquoise.

Son appartement lui apparut si triste et monotone tout à coup; il manquait de couleurs. Il manquait de vie, de piment, d'attraction... La chevelure bleue turquoise était la touche piquante qui manquait à cette morosité.

Ichigo savait qu'il était trop tard désormais; il avait sauté le pas. Lorsque son imaginaire se tournait tout entier vers une personne, son cœur ne tardait pas à suivre et c'était là qu'il souffrait le plus.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans la couette et ses pieds dépassant du matelas. Il voulait seulement s'étouffer pour oublier tout ça, jusqu'à s'en faire tourner la tête, jusqu'à se rendre malade et oublier un tant soit peu cet homme et ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse à sa question : pourquoi Grimmjow avait-il si soudainement changé de comportement à la prison? Alors qu'il était si calme avant son arrivée... Ichigo était persuadé que ça avait un rapport avec lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre il voulait s'en convaincre, qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent et qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple jeu derrière le comportement du bleuté. Oui, bien plus même. Peut-être même... des sentiments?

Bordel, voilà qu'il en était à espérer des choses complètement dingues! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait? Il l'avait comme drogué depuis ce baiser, et il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose.

Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Grimmjow, sans même s'en rendre compte?

* * *

_**~ Le lendemain ~ **_

Ichigo avait mal dormi, très mal dormi. Ce matin-là, ce fut avec un affreux torticolis qu'il se réveilla, et il constata que son lit était sans dessus dessous. Sans doute les quelques instants de sommeil qu'il avait trouvés avaient été très agités. Il ramassa l'oreiller sur la moquette et la couette à moitié tombée à terre de l'autre côté du lit, tout en maudissant celui qui était la cause de son insomnie.

« Enfoiré de Grimmjow! »

Il se redressa dans son lit, tentant de ne pas faire de gestes brusques alors que son cou le faisait souffrir. Il soupira longuement, se rendant compte qu'il était bien plus que pathétique. Il n'avait même pas envie de sortir de la couette, pas envie de voir ce soleil se lever, pas envie d'avoir à penser à Grimmjow... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Et plus il pensait à ce type et ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, moins il avait envie d'affronter le monde extérieur, et notamment son travail. Étrangement, il n'avait aucune envie d'écrire et encore moins de réfléchir à son roman. Comme si le virage que venait de prendre sa vie personnelle était un frein à sa créativité et à son imagination.

Forcément, l'écriture est histoire de fantasme; or, Grimmjow était maintenant bien trop réel pour réussir à broder la moindre histoire fictive autour de lui. C'était un défaut d'écrivain, une maladie qui ne vous frappait que lorsque vous tombiez amoureux, c'était bien connu.

Il avait plus ou moins connu la même chose avec Hisagi mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose; le personnage de Shuuhei n'était qu'un policier menant des enquêtes, pas d'histoire d'amour, pas de sentiments à décrire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec ce roman précis.

Autrement dit, il était dans une impasse.

Il se leva donc et entreprit de se réchauffer un plat cuisiné qu'il mangea, la tête dans les nuages. Il s'imaginait un Grimmjow venant piquer dans son assiette puis s'enfuyant dans des éclats de rire. Il pouvait clairement le voir penché, la tête dans le réfrigérateur, pester contre le manque de nourriture : "Bordel, y'a vraiment rien à bouffer dans c'putain d'frigo!" Et ça le faisait rire, il voulait rire, plus qu'en pleurer. Mais plus il continuait à fantasmer plus la solitude s'intensifiait et plus elle était douloureuse.

Il s'installa enfin devant son ordinateur et relut le début de son roman lentement. Il aimait ce qu'il avait écrit, il pouvait voir Grimmjow évoluer dans cette prison qu'il avait créée de toute pièce pour ce livre. Mais malheureusement, il était bien incapable de le continuer ce bouquin. La panne, pure et dure.

Il passa donc sa journée à surfer sur le web, et même à lire des mangas yaoi... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas lu. Depuis le début de sa sexualité sûrement; lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprécier les hommes sous un autre angle et qu'il était désireux d'en apprendre plus sur les relations homosexuelles. Mais maintenant, il trouvait ces histoires trop... clichées.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, et dix-sept heures sonnèrent lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer à côté de lui, l'extirpant de sa torpeur. Et il crut bien avoir atteint le fond lorsque la voix haut perchée de son éditeur Hirako Shinji retentit dans son téléphone.

_Kurosaki-sama!

_Bordel, Shinji! Parlez moins fort!

L'orangé porta une main à son oreille avec une expression douloureuse. D'autant plus que cet appel le mettait plus que de mauvaise humeur tout à coup.

_Il y a un homme à l'accueil de la maison d'édition, ici, expliqua Shinji d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée mais sérieuse. Cet homme a parait-il demandé après vous, puis a demandé qu'on lui donne votre numéro de téléphone personnel, Kurosaki-sama!

Le blond semblait s'offusquer d'un tel comportement; mais ses paroles mirent la puce à l'oreille d'Ichigo.

_Qui est-ce? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Il s'agit d'un certain... Aizen Sosuke, et...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Aizen? Le psychiatre de Grimmjow? Pourquoi venait-il jusqu'à sa maison d'édition comme ça, tout à coup, alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille?

Était-il possible que Grimmjow lui ai parlé de lui ou que...? Il fallait qu'il le rencontre absolument de toute façon!

_Donnez-lui mon numéro, tout de suite! Et qu'il m'appelle le plus rapidement possible, c'est compris, Hirako?

_Mais euh... vous...

_Faites ce que je dis!

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Shinji, assez brutalement, et tout à coup une montée de stress l'envahit. Il joignit ses mains nerveusement et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi ce type voulait-il prendre contact avec lui maintenant? Juste après qu'ils se soient rencontrés au chevet de Grimmjow?

Il avait sans doute des choses à lui dire. Oh bon sang, il espérait que Jaggerjack n'avait rien dit à propos de leur baiser! Il s'en sentait déjà affreusement honteux avant d'avoir à aborder le sujet avec le sérieux psychiatre. Un ami de son père en plus! Bon sang, tout ça ne lui disait qui vaille, surtout avec Grimmjow qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. C'était sûr et certain : il lui avait parlé du baiser!

Merde, merde, merde et merde!

_Je vais l'tuer, ce Grimmjow. Je vais l'tuer! grogna-t-il entre ses dents, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de son portable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appel attendu arriva. Ichigo n'avait pas lâché l'écran de son portable des yeux, mais sursauta bien haut lorsque celui-ci s'alluma pour signaler un appel entrant, affichant un numéro de téléphone inconnu. Mal assuré, il empoigna l'objet et répondit :

_Allô?

_Bonjour, Aizen Sosuke à l'appareil.

_Bonjour.

_Navré de vous déranger et également navré de m'être procuré votre numéro ainsi. Je sais que ce n'est guère poli de débarquer sur votre lieu de travail et de demander cela à votre éditeur...

_Oh, il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'avais de toute façon l'intention de demander le votre à Yamamoto Genryusai.

_Bien. Je tenais à vous appeler suite à notre rencontre au chevet de Grimmjow Jaggerjack hier.

_Oui...

_Pour ne rien vous cacher, la séance que j'ai eu hier avec Grimmjow n'a pratiquement fait que tourner autour de votre personne. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

Kurosaki sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement à ces mots. Alors il avait raison, le bleuté avait bel et bien parlé de lui à son psy et maintenant celui-ci l'appelait pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Et il s'attendait à une remontrance bien salée...

_Vous devez savoir que... Grimmjow est un être à part. Je pense qu'il comprend mal l'intérêt que vous lui portez.

_Co... comment ça? demanda-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux.

_Grimmjow est un homme qui a été extrêmement mal aimé pendant son enfance et son adolescence. Tour à tour, ses parents, oncles et tantes l'ont abandonné, laissé à la merci d'orphelinats peu recommandés qui eux aussi lui ont souhaité bon vent dès ses dix-huit ans. Grimmjow s'est toujours senti abandonné par la société, le monde entier. L'abandon reste tenace dans son esprit, malgré qu'il ne montre qu'une personnalité franche, agressive bien sûr et entreprenante. Mais aujourd'hui, vous vous intéressez à lui comme personne auparavant.

_Ah...?

Que tentait-il de lui dire?

_Je crois qu'il interprète mal l'intérêt que vous portez à sa personne.

_Eh bien... Je m'intéresse à lui dans le cadre de mon travail, de l'écriture de mon roman. Rien... rien d'autre.

Aizen prit le temps de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène avant de reprendre:

_J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il pense. Grimmjow est très enthousiaste vous concernant, il ne fait que parler de vous, de votre rencontre. Il pense que... il pense que vous êtes amoureux de lui. Et que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils avec étonnement. Comment ça Grimmjow pensait qu'il était amoureux de lui?

_Je... je n'ai rien laissé entendre de tel, finit-il par répondre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

_Ne tentez pas de comprendre pourquoi et comment, c'est une perte de temps. Grimmjow n'a jamais connu l'amour comme nous le connaissons, il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit. Ce sentiment lui est étranger, aussi dès qu'une personne agit de façon inhabituelle avec lui, il pense que c'est peut-être de l'amour. Il ne sait pas l'identifier. Il ne sait faire la différence entre l'intérêt et l'amour.

_Je l'ignorais...

_Je vous conseille de faire plus attention à l'avenir. A moins que Grimmjow ait visé juste...? Dans ce cas je ne peux que vous encourager...

_Comment?

Il sous-entendait qu'il était d'accord pour qu'il tombe dans les bras de Grimmjow? Ce psy? Il était cinglé?

_Autre chose, j'ignore si vous vous êtes renseigné sur le passé de Grimmjow...?

_Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ça?

_Pour en revenir au sentiment d'abandon comme je vous l'ai expliqué, c'est ce qui a le plus traumatisé Grimmjow. Pour être plus clair, les meurtres qu'il a commis se sont tous produits suite à une abandon. Sa première victime était l'un de ses amis qui a voulu s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre sa petite-amie en France. Grimmjow s'est senti abandonné, couic, il est passé à l'acte.

_...

Ichigo déglutit péniblement. Même s'il pouvait comprendre le concept d'abandon et la douleur que l'on pouvait ressentir, rien n'excusait le meurtre.

_Je suis d'accord sur ce point. Mais pour Grimmjow, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est ce qui a fait de lui l'être qu'il est aujourd'hui. Alors, je vous en prie, Kurosaki-kun, faites bien attention. Le moindre recul de votre part et Grimmjow considèrerait que vous l'abandonnez.

_Mais je... vous dites que... il pourrait me tuer?

_...

Aizen resta silencieux quelques instants, laissant le jeune homme paniquer de l'autre côté du fil :

_En ce qui vous concerne, non, je ne le pense pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit : je m'inquiète, car c'est la première fois que Grimmjow semble si enthousiaste. Mais je ne peux prévoir ses réactions, alors ne l'abandonnez pas. Vous avez déclenché chez lui une sorte d'électrochoc, de changement de comportement, ce qui indique que peut-être il est décidé à se repentir, ce que j'espère de tout mon cœur pour lui.

L'orangé sentit les paroles de l'homme sincères, et il voulait lui aussi y croire. Maintenant, Grimmjow lui apparaissait plus complexe à saisir, sa personnalité bien plus profonde et enfouie qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il voulait le connaître, comme Aizen-san le connaissait.

_Oh je dois vous laisser, je m'en excuse, annonça soudain fièrement Aizen. Une dernière chose : le transfert de Grimmjow de l'hôpital vers la prison a lieu à 18h piles. Checkez votre horloge. Au revoir!

_Attendez!

_Bip. Bip. Bip.

Kurosaki décolla le portable de son oreille, observant un moment l'écran s'éteindre et le numéro d'Aizen Sosuke disparaître. Ce type... est-ce qu'il était seulement et simplement le psychiatre de Grimmjow? Pourquoi lui laissait-il entendre que tomber amoureux de Grimmjow n'était pas si terrible, qu'au contraire il l'encourageait?

Bon sang! Aucun être humain relativement censé n'aurait cautionné un tel amour! Entre un écrivain et un prisonnier condamné à perpétuité, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi Aizen le faisait-il? Agissait-il dans l'intérêt de son patient? Pour son bonheur? Grimmjow lui avait sans doute dit quelques petites choses à son propos pour qu'il le pousse ainsi; alors quoi? Jaggerjack était tombé amoureux de lui également sans s'en rendre compte? Et Aizen l'aurait compris?

Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête, nom d'un chien! décréta-t-il en posant son téléphone sur son bureau, dans un geste colérique.

Il allait mettre un point d'honneur à oublier toute cette conversation, lorsque la dernière phrase du psychiatre lui revint en tête : « Checkez votre horloge ». D'un coup d'œil, l'orangé observa l'heure inscrite sur son écran d'ordinateur 17h15...

« Le transfert de Grimmjow de l'hôpital vers la prison a lieu à 18h piles », se remémora-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Non, non Kurosaki, c'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée! Tu n'iras pas là-bas, Kurosaki, tu n'iras pas. Même si c'est sûrement la dernière fois pour que tu puisses le voir de cette façon » exposa-t-il dans sa tête, alors que son corps tout entier était prêt à donner toute son énergie pour se rendre à cet hôpital avant 18h.

La dernière fois..., pensa-t-il alors en sentant les battements de son cœur avoir un raté. Si c'était la dernière fois, pourquoi ne pas... pourquoi ne pas... Il le regretterait n'est-ce pas? Il allait le regretter s'il n'y allait pas. Mais...

Les yeux ambrés se posèrent à nouveau sur l'heure indiquée. 17H20.

_Putain!

La réaction fut immédiate. Ichigo se leva dans un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise de bureau au sol et sauta dans ses chaussures. Il enfila une longue veste noire et décampa le plus rapidement possible. Il courait dans les escaliers, manqua renverser une personne âgée en sortant de l'immeuble, et traversa la rue en courant à toutes jambes, recevant avertissements et hurlements des conducteurs mécontents.

_Hé! R'garde où tu marches, connard!

Mais Ichigo n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter leurs paroles, ni de se soucier de son apparence; sa veste noire cachait en partie son vieux tee-shirt blanc troué et son jogging gris qui lui servait de pyjama. Il n'en avait que faire s'il ressemblait à un claudo et si on le regardait comme un pestiféré.

_TAXI!

Il sauta dans un taxi, indiquant à son chauffeur sa destination avec une certaine anxiété. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule était déjà pris dans les embouteillages.

_Et merde! scanda-t-il en donnant un coup de pied contre le siège conducteur.

_Hé! Va falloir vous calmer mon p'tit m'sieur, le rappela à l'ordre le chauffeur.

Mais les minutes défilaient, et Ichigo n'avait pas le temps de garder son calme.

_Où est la station de métro la plus proche?

_Euh... au bout de cette rue, vous en avez une mais...

_Au revoir!

Il fourra dans la main de l'homme un billet puis sauta hors du taxi pour se ruer dehors. Il dévala les marches pour atteindre la station de métro souterraine et s'engouffra dans le premier train venu, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux destinations desservies.

17h25...

Et il avait un changement à faire dans l'une des stations les plus empruntées, à l'heure où il ne fallait pas. Bon sang!

Finalement, après avoir couru entre les voyageurs, sauté dans une correspondance et encore fait la course jusqu'à atteindre l'hôpital, Ichigo était plus que vidé. Le visage rouge comme une pivoine, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, et ses jambes lui faisant un mal de chien, il se précipita à l'intérieur, ne prenant pas la peine de passer à l'accueil pour s'annoncer il grimpa directement dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre le quatrième étage.

Le couloir était vide lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, mais il entendait des voix d'hommes au loin. Il n'était pas trop tard au moins? 17H45... Il était essoufflé, entendait son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles et sa tête qui tournait affreusement.

Il sentit cependant son corps se détendre étrangement, même s'il regrettait déjà de s'être mis dans la panade jusqu'au cou pour avoir agit sur un coup de tête.

_Allez, mettez-lui la combinaison les gars. On s'ra un peu en avance sur l'horaire.

Ichigo remarqua que la porte de la chambre était ouverte et que plusieurs gardiens en gardaient l'entrée. A l'intérieur plusieurs d'entre eux s'activaient sans doute à habiller Grimmjow de sa tenue de prisonnier. Une fois arrivé au niveau des gardes devant la porte, Ichigo ne prit pas la peine de se présenter et se fraya un chemin parmi eux.

_Hé! Vous... Kurosaki-sama? s'exclama l'un d'eux, reculant d'un pas pour laisser passer l'écrivain.

L'ensemble des gardes cessèrent leurs activités, se retournant pour observer l'orangé qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention; ses yeux avaient été tout de suite attirés par la silhouette du bleuté debout devant son lit, tenant à peine debout, et sa tête balançant de droite à gauche.

Inquiet, Ichigo demanda :

_Pourquoi est-il... comme ça?

_On l'a drogué, Kurosaki-sama, expliqua l'homme qu'il avait rencontré devant l'entrée de l'hôpital lors de sa première venue. Sans ça, impossible de le ramener vous vous doutez bien.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux étonnés, voir choqués.

_Dro... drogué? Mais bon sang, ce n'est pas un animal!

_Vous pouvez me croire que si!

Le rouquin fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du bleuté. Il n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée, il n'avait même pas relevé la tête au son de sa voix. Interloqué, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et redressa son visage pour constater qu'il était dans un sale état.

Ses yeux étaient mis-clos, un voile les couvrant donnant l'impression qu'il était complètement ailleurs; drogué effectivement. Sa bouche était entrouverte, un filet de salive s'en échappant. Il n'était pas beau à voir, et Ichigo sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui.

_Sortez! ordonna-t-il en lançant un regard foudroyant au gardien. Réveillez-le tout de suite et sortez d'ici!

_Mais, Kurosaki-sama! Si nous faisons ça, si nous sommes en retard, Yamamoto-san...

_Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que c'est ma faute! J'en prends la responsabilité, réveillez-le et sortez d'ici!

Pendant quelques instants, les gardiens s'observèrent tour à tour. Mais l'homme qui l'avait fait rentrer la première fois, savait pertinemment que Muguruma-san avait donné son aval pour qu'il visite le prisonnier; il ne voulait pas avoir se problème. Sans compter qu'il avait l'inspecteur Hisagi de son côté; personne ne voulait se faire réprimander par le chef des gardiens de la prison ni par l'inspecteur de police réputé pour ses colères noires.

_Bien. Mais vous n'aurez droit qu'à quelques minutes. Nous risquons notre place. Je le fais seulement parce que Muguruma-san vous a autorisé à le voir, et parce que Aizen-san nous a demandé de vous laisser le voir.

_Aizen-san...?

_Oui. Je vais lui faire respirer ce produit, reprit-il en fouillant dans son sac et en brandissant un petit flacon aux couleurs sombres. Il sera un peu plus conscient, mais nous ne pouvons pas retirer les effets de la drogue en un claquement de doigts.

_Ça ira!

Ichigo aida alors Jaggerjack à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et lui fit renifler quelques secondes les effluves du flacon. Grimmjow cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, très rapidement puis eut un frisson. Ça semblait désagréable mais son visage se redressa de lui-même et il reprit un peu d'aplomb.

_Grimmjow?

Les yeux turquoises se plantèrent sur l'écrivain et le bleuté tenta d'esquisser un sourire, avec la force qui lui restait. Il referma sa bouche et s'essuya lentement le coin des lèvres pour en retirer la salive qui en coulait.

_Merci, maintenant, sortez s'il vous plait.

A contre cœur, les gardiens s'éclipsèrent et une fois la porte fermée, Ichigo prit place à côté du prisonnier, sur le lit, et déposa tranquillement son front sur l'épaule musclée. La respiration de Jaggerjack s'était accélérée, mais il n'avait toujours rien dit, reprenant sans doute ses esprits peu à peu.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, commença alors Kurosaki dans un murmure, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'arrive. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi en fait. Je sais juste que... quelque chose est arrivé, et je ne me serai pas permis de revenir si Aizen-san ne m'avait pas dit ces mots.

Grimmjow se contenta d'émettre un petit ricanement faible, mais ne répondit pas.

_C'est la dernière fois, tu le sais aussi, n'est-ce pas? La dernière fois que nous pourrons nous voir de la sorte, comme ça... La dernière.

_Tais-toi.

La voix était faible, presque tremblante et lointaine. Ichigo se releva, croisant un court instant les yeux bleus profonds avant qu'il ne bascule en arrière sur le matelas avec le blessé. Grimmjow posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et coinça son corps entre le lit et son propre torse. Mais Kurosaki ne se serait pas échappé de toute manière.

Il enroula une jambe autour de la taille de Jaggerjack, remarquant avec un certain contentement qu'à cause des effets de la drogue, la vitesse des gestes du prisonnier étaient considérablement altérés. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Ses mouvements, beaucoup plus lents qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, étaient plus doux, plus sensuels et Ichigo appréciait tout ça.

Une main froide se posa sur sa cuisse et caressa sa hanche, ce qui déclencha chez notre orangé un envol de milliers de papillons dans son bas-ventre. Il connaissait ces réactions, il savait ce qu'elles signifiaient, il ne pouvait se méprendre plus longtemps sur ses sentiments.

Entre deux baisers, alors que ses doigts s'étaient perdus dans la chevelure bleue, il murmura contre la bouche de Grimmjow :

_Je me fous de qui tu es, de ce que tu as fait, de ce que tu feras. Je ne peux plus faire comme si tu n'existais pas! Je veux écrire sur toi, je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, de mon travail, de mon succès, je veux...

_Shhh..., le coupa soudain le turquoise en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tais-toi, j'ai dit.

Ichigo obéit et se tut, fermant les yeux pour se laisser à la merci d'un homme hors du commun. Car il l'était; non pas dans un sens littéraire où son potentiel n'était plus à prouver pour l'homme de lettres, mais hors du commun puisqu'il était entré dans son cœur, en à peine quelques heures. Alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, et qu'ils n'avaient échangé que de rapides discussions.

C'était la première fois que Ichigo ressentait cela pour quelqu'un aussi vite. Était-ce ce qu'on appelait communément un coup de foudre? Était-il bel et bien amoureux d'un prisonnier?

Il n'en doutait plus désormais, surtout lorsque les lèvres du bleuté dessinèrent dans son cou des vaguelettes étourdissantes et qu'il se sentit réagir jusque dans le bas de son ventre, la chaleur s'agglutinant au niveau de son entre-jambe et sa tête se mettant à tourner dangereusement.

Jaggerjack appuya quelques instants son bassin contre le sien, sans doute pour lui faire comprendre et sentir qu'il était dur lui aussi, puis pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien dans le même état tous les deux.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit perdu sous les baisers de Grimmjow, Ichigo gardait à l'esprit qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps, très peu de temps. Il voulait tout de lui, maintenant tout de suite. Il se fichait de cet endroit et des gardiens qui attendaient derrière la porte. Coupant quelques instants le baiser, il chercha des yeux la fermeture éclair de la combinaison de prisonnier de Grimmjow et la fit glisser dans un « zip » silencieux. Puis, il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de l'uniforme, faisant naviguer ses doigts sur ses pectoraux fermes et ses abdominaux délicieusement bien dessinés.

Jaggerjack en fit de même, soulevant le tee-shirt de l'orangé et ses caresses non précipitées éveillant la peau miel de son partenaire. Sa bouche suçotait la peau de son cou, revenait capturer ses lèvres puis s'aventurait un peu partout. Kurosaki se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, tirant doucement les cheveux bleus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à bout.

_Grimm... jow..., soupira-t-il alors que ce dernier coinçait entre ses dents un mamelon dressé. Grimm... Je m'fous qu'on nous découvre, tu m'entends, ou qu'on soit pressés... Je veux... Je veux... Prends-moi Grimmjow!

Le bleuté relâcha le mamelon rosé et écrasa à nouveau sa bouche contre celle du rouquin. Cet écrivain était pas croyable, il semblait si coincé à première vue, alors qu'il suffisait de le titiller un tout petit peu pour qu'il sorte des choses si impudiques.

_'Spèce d'écrivain dépravé, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

_Mmm, répondit Kurosaki qui maintenant était de plus en plus pressant, frottant tout son corps contre celui de son partenaire pour qu'il passe aux choses plus sérieuses. Dépêche... Grimmjow?

Mais le turquoise s'affala tout à coup de tout son poids sur lui, laissant son visage tomber dans son cou d'un seul coup brutal. Comme s'il n'avait plus de force, Ichigo dut le retourner pour qu'il le laisse respirer.

_Grimmjow? Grimmjow? s'enquit-il en tapotant les joues du prisonnier qui était comme tombé dans les pommes.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, sa bouche s'était entrouverte à nouveau pour chercher plus d'air, son corps était flasque et il n'était plus excité. Il était... comme mort.

_Grimmjow!

Il le secouait, soulevait ses paupières, tentait de l'embrasser mais il n'y avait plus personne. Les effets de la drogue avaient repris le dessus et Jaggerjack s'était évanouit.

_GARDES! GARDES!

* * *

L'assemblée était silencieuse, les regards autoritaires et glacés pointés sur la même personne de façon accusatrice. La longue table de bois autour de laquelle étaient regroupés les membres du conseil d'administration de la prison de haute sécurité était monotone et sans intérêt. Comme d'habitude les conseils de discipline n'étaient guère enthousiasmants.

_Muguruma Kensei...

Mais pour la première fois de sa longue carrière, ce ne fut pas en tant que juge que Kensei y siégea, mais bien en tant qu'accusé. Et Yamamoto Genryusai trônait en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la table, son visage toujours aussi fermé et sa voix si autoritaire tonnant dans la pièce :

_Vous êtes suspendu de vos fonctions de gardien de la prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo, ainsi que de votre poste de gardien en chef de cette prison. Cela pour une période indéterminée mais d'un minimum de trois mois. Le conseil a voté. Veuillez remettre vos armes, insignes, badges et uniformes à Love-san qui prendra votre suite au poste de gardien en chef.

Muguruma laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de s'activer et de retirer d'un sac à dos tout ce qu'il devait remettre à son collègue. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, stoïque et fermé. Ses gestes restaient assurés et précis, et Love se demanda pourquoi cette sanction ne l'accablait pas. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il cherchait en faisant ça?

_Bon courage, Love, finit par dire Kensei en se levant de son siège. Je suis heureux que mon poste te revienne, tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui.

_Kensei...

_Je te souhaite bonne chance, termina-t-il en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait plus comme un camarade qu'un simple collègue.

Love le suivit du regard, ne pouvant croire à ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Muguruma était un pilier de cet établissement, l'homme de confiance, celui à qui tous les gardiens faisaient confiance. On pouvait lui confier n'importe quoi, l'homme ne vous jugeait jamais et vous aidait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ignorait s'il avait les épaules pour reprendre ce travail.

_Au revoir, messieurs, salua Kensei en balayant l'assistance de ses yeux quelque peu brillants d'émotion. Je vous souhaite bonne continuation.

Lorsqu'il posa une main sur la poignet de la porte, Yamamoto-san fut le seul à se lever de son siège pour saluer sa sortie. Le vieil homme ferma ses yeux ridés lorsque celle-ci se referma; il savait que Muguruma Kensei ne reviendrait jamais. Même si demain, sa sanction était levée.

Kensei traversa le couloir lentement, tentant de garder les plus beaux souvenirs de ses années passées ici, et s'imprégnant de l'établissement qui avait été son travail et même bien plus que ça. Il s'était investit dans cette prison bien plus que personne, et aujourd'hui il se devait de tourner la page.

Après avoir « tabassé » Grimmjow, après avoir donné une autorisation à Kurosaki pour qu'il visite le prisonnier, il avait violé plus d'une règle. Et même s'il n'avait pas été sanctionné, il aurait donné sa démission; pour sa conscience personnelle. Il ne pouvait continuer à travailler ici en sachant qu'il n'avait pas respecté son contrat et le règlement imposé par Yamamoto.

Il voulait rester honnête avec lui-même.

Lorsqu'il termina de traverser la cours de la prison et se retrouva sur le trottoir, un petit pincement au cœur le surprit. C'était donc la dernière fois qu'il entrerait ici. Était-ce un mal ou un bien, il l'ignorait. Mais il avait fait tout cela en pensant servir une bonne cause. Ou bien était-ce simplement pour lui seul qu'il l'avait fait?

Non loin de lui, il remarqua alors un véhicule qu'il connaissait; une voiture blanche dont le conducteur, toujours à l'intérieur, semblait attendre quelqu'un. C'était Shuuhei.

Muguruma soupira puis se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la voiture, bien conscient qu'il devrait à un moment ou un autre en parler avec l'homme dont il était le plus proche.

La portière passager s'ouvrit lentement, comme une invitation pour qu'il monte, et il s'engouffra à côté du brun puis claqua la porte derrière lui. Le silence assommant qui régnait à l'intérieur le rendit mal à l'aise, et l'ex gardien bougea sur son siège de façon nerveuse.

Hisagi lui, était à moitié affalé sur le volant, le visage baissé et la respiration lente. L'atmosphère était tendue et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment rompre ce silence embarrassant. Cependant, ce fut Kensei qui fit le premier pas :

_Pourquoi es-tu là?

Shuuhei soupira puis redressa son visage qu'il tourna en direction de son passager :

_Pour comprendre ce qu'il t'a pris! Pourquoi tu as fait un truc pareil?

L'homme aux cheveux gris haussa les épaules sans rien répondre.

_Tu vas me faire croire que tu l'as fait sans raison apparente? Pourquoi...? reprit-il en tentant tout de même de garder son calme. Tu as donné une putain d'autorisation pour que Ichigo rende visite à ce taré et tu oses me laisser entendre que tu ne sais pas pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?

Muguruma se tourna précipitamment vers lui, le visage contracté et s'adressa à lui sur un ton coléreux :

_Écoute, je l'ai fait pour toi, tu vois? Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Je... D'une certaine manière je veux que Kurosaki s'éloigne de toi! Je VEUX qu'il parte loin de toi, qu'il tombe amoureux d'un autre, n'importe qui! On sait très bien tous les deux, que tant qu'il sera célibataire tu continueras à garder espoir, tu l'aimes. Et par pur égoïsme, j'ai tenté de faire tourner ma chance. Kurosaki est... il a cette capacité de toujours vénérer ses personnages principaux alors pourquoi pas Grimmjow?

_Tu veux les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le seul but de m'avoir? exposa clairement Hisagi, estomaqué par ses propos.

_Oui. Car si Kurosaki reste célibataire et que tu restes accroché à lui, toi et moi ça ne sera jamais possible. Je suis... égoïste oui, mais c'est parce que je tiens à toi.

_Bien...

Le brun serra le cuir du volant entre ses mains, gardant son calme devant ces révélations pour le moins surprenante. Cependant, il avait l'habitude de garder son sang-froid même dans les pires situations, il était policier après tout. Mais là, cette histoire touchait sa vie privée, ses sentiments, il ne pouvait rester ainsi sans réagir.

_Tu as foutu ta carrière en l'air pour moi? Mais tu es dingue ou quoi?

_Ouais sans doute. Dingue de toi, ouais.

Shuuhei essaya de réfréner le petit sourire qui s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, sans grand succès néanmoins. Il était touché par ses mots, et il était bien plus que touché par ses intentions.

_Allez, je te ramène chez toi, décréta l'inspecteur de police en démarrant sa voiture. J'espère que tu as de l'alcool. Fort.

_Pourquoi?

_Pour oublier que tu es un imbécile!

La voiture fit quelques mètres, s'éloignant de la prison que Kensei n'osa même pas regarder une dernière fois. Le plus dur allait commencer pour lui.

De son côté, Shuuhei n'avait pu garder bien longtemps cette petite pointe de joie à l'entente de la déclaration de Kensei. Maintenant, il se faisait du soucis pour Ichigo. Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Et il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée que ces deux-là... Il ne pouvait même pas y penser!

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux, non. Il voulait simplement protéger Kurosaki, et il se promit donc de garder un œil sur lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais empêcher Ichigo de tomber amoureux. Il était ainsi : passionné. Et il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Le plus dur allait commencer maintenant, pour lui aussi.


	11. La chasse aux réponses

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier.**_

_**Chapitre**_ **: La chasse aux réponses.  
**

_**Rating**_ **: **M

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**Réponses aux reviews **:

Héhé! Bravo à celles et ceux qui ont relevé la référence à Aizen! Niark niark! Mais non, ce n'est pas une incohérence de ma part, ouhlala! J'avoue dès fois en faire, mais là non! Alors... à bientôt l'explication XD

**Warning : **Euh...? Allez un petit lime, pour me faire pardonner du retard ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10. La chasse aux réponses.  
**

Plusieurs longues minutes s'étaient écoulées et Grimmjow Jaggerjack restait désespérément immobile, inconscient. Malgré tout ce que Ichigo tentait, le bleuté n'était définitivement plus avec lui. Malgré tous ses appels, il ne répondait pas. Malgré tous ses gestes pour le ramener à lui, il ne réagissait pas.

_Grimmjow? Grimmjow! criait-il en tentant de le secouer pour l'animer à nouveau.

Les beaux yeux turquoises restaient fermés, ils ne le dévoraient plus de ces prunelles brûlantes de désir. Sa bouche bavarde restait entrouverte sans émettre la moindre parole aguicheuse, ses narines ne frémissaient plus d'une excitation sans égale. Sa peau bronzée était glacée sous les doigts du roux qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de son visage fermé.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il remarqua à quelle point sa peau était douce, malgré la dureté de l'individu, malgré la manière dont il vivait, caché de la vue du soleil. Cette vie insalubre l'avait conservé tellement magnifique que plus d'un innocent en aurait été scandalisé.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Malgré la peur qui l'envahissait au fur et mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient sans que Jaggerjack ne revienne à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point cet homme était du gâchis.

_Grimmjow...? souffla-t-il encore, le son de sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge sous la nervosité.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'aurait pas dû être un meurtrier, caché des yeux de la société jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il aurait dû être... mannequin, star de cinéma, une idole bordel! Il avait même cette incroyable capacité de faire tomber amoureux les hommes qu'il croisait; la nature lui avait donné tellement de talents... Pourquoi les lui reprenait-elle maintenant? Etait-ce sa punition pour être né si désirable?

_Grimmjow?

Le souffle de Kurosaki s'était accéléré, son cœur emballé et ses mains tremblaient à présent. Il ne cessait de prononcer son nom, de plus en plus fort, espérant le rappeler à la vie, le sortir de son coma. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils avaient eu une chance de rester ensemble seuls, le destin a-t-il fait qu'il s'effondre de cette manière?

Il serra les dents; il n'avait plus le choix à présent.

_GARDES! GARDES!

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit avec grand fracas laissant entrer plusieurs gardiens affolés, alertés par l'étonnant cri que le jeune homme venait de pousser à l'instant. Oui, il n'avait plus aucune autre possibilité que celle d'appeler à la rescousse les hommes voués à surveiller le turquoise. Grimmjow ne s'était pas réveillé, ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls dans cette chambre à nouveau...

_Kurosaki-sama?

_Grimmjow! Grimmjow a... Il... Il est tout à coup tombé dans les pommes, il..., bredouilla-t-il en tournant vers eux un visage catastrophé. Il...

_Laissez-nous nous en occuper.

Ichigo recula, quelque peu paniqué, laissant deux hommes s'emparer du prisonnier dont le corps était devenu étrangement flasque. Lorsqu'ils le soulevèrent, son menton tomba sur sa poitrine, comme s'il eut été mort. Le roux échappa un soupir de surprise. Il donnait vraiment l'impression de ne plus être de ce monde.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a? s'enquit-il alors que les hommes le transportaient hors de la chambre.

_Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, lui répondit le garde, c'est juste les effets de la drogue. Il s'en remettra.

_Mais... Mais...

Il suivit les hommes jusque sur le pas de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils allaient le ramener dans cet état? Il était inconscient! Il avait l'air raide mort! Était-il le seul à s'en inquiéter?

_Vous allez le ramener dans cet état? Il a besoin d'examens! Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, bon sang ce n'est pas un animal! s'écria-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles de gestes brutaux. La dose que vous lui avez donné pourrait assommer un cheval, nom de Dieu!

_S'il vous plait, restez en arrière, nous le ramenons à la prison.

_Quoi? Dans cet état? Et... et s'il ne se réveille pas! Si la dose que vous lui avez donné était mortelle!

Ichigo tenta de s'interposer au milieu du petit groupe de policiers qui encerclaient maintenant Grimmjow. Il voulait les arrêter, appeler un médecin à l'aide, personne ne s'évanouissait ainsi! On avait sans doute dû lui faire prendre une dose très importante d'un quelconque médicament, comme des somnifères ou il ne savait quoi encore. C'était extrêmement dangereux, il avait peur pour Grimmjow :

_Attendez! s'écria-t-il en passant son bras par-dessus l'épaule d'un garde pour tenter d'atteindre le prisonnier inconscient.

_Kurosaki-sama, vous...

Le garde qui lui bouchait le passage fit volte-face à la vue de son bras et le heurta violemment, sa carrure impressionnante envoyant valser le jeune écrivain brutalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le sol douloureusement.

_Aïe!

_Ganju! s'exclama alors un autre garde se précipitant vers l'écrivain pour l'aider à se relever.

_Je vais bien, je vais bien, assura l'orangé qui était pourtant durement tombé sur les reins.

Le garde fusilla son collègue des yeux :

_Bon sang, Ganju! réprimanda-t-il à nouveau avant de se tourner vers l'orangé et s'excuser platement. Excusez-le, Kurosaki-sama, nous sommes tous tendus par ce transfert risqué.

Le roux se massa le bas du dos en étirant une grimace douloureuse :

_Ce n'est pas une raison pour...

_Croyez-moi que Hisagi-san en sera informé dès notre retour.

Ichigo soupira et observa un moment le visage de ce Ganju qui l'avait bousculé. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès quoiqu'il en soit, et que lui-même avait eu une réaction un peu démesurée, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il s'en faisait pour Grimmjow.

Ganju s'inclina bien bas et demanda le pardon de l'homme de lettres.

_Ce n'est rien, lui assura-t-il, je suis intervenu pendant votre manœuvre. Vous travaillez, je n'aurais pas dû m'interposer mais... il doit voir un médecin.

_Jaggerjack sera placé entre les mains du médecin de la prison dès notre retour, soyez-en assuré, reprit l'homme. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être plus en retard sur l'horaire. Sinon, Yamamoto-san...

_Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que c'est de ma faute, d'accord? Et je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de Grimmjow...

L'homme inclina faiblement la tête, ses yeux cherchant un soutient quelconque parmi ses collègues pour protester aux paroles de l'écrivain, mais n'en trouva pas. Puis, il tourna les talons et rejoignit le groupe qui s'éloignait déjà, trainant Grimmjow par les bras.

Ichigo les observa s'éloigner avec un certain agacement. Il n'aimait guère la façon dont ils se comportaient avec Grimmjow; qu'il soit prisonnier ou non, peu importe la teneur de ses crimes, il avait déjà été condamné pour cela et suivait sa peine, nulle autre n'avait le droit d'en rajouter.

Il trouvait juste ça... injuste.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire la justice parmi les gardiens de la prison; il se promit alors d'en parler à Muguruma Kensei. Lui saurait sans doute quoi faire et apaiserait ses inquiétudes. Et bien qu'il n'était pas sans savoir que ce gardien n'avait pas hésité à frapper Jaggerjack, il pensait maintenant avec certitude que cela n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. Et tout le monde avait le droit de faire des erreurs, même Muguruma en tout bon gardien qu'il était.

En parlant d'erreur, Kurosaki était un bon exemple, pensa-t-il en couvrant son visage de ses mains. C'était plutôt lui qu'on aurait dû blâmer pour être tombé amoureux d'un criminel. Lui qu'on aurait dû trainer de la sorte et juger pour des sentiments qui semblaient rester tabou aux yeux d'une société où l'honneur signifiait beaucoup.

Il soupira, osant jeter un regard par dessus ses doigts couvrant ses yeux, malgré la gêne et l'inquiétude qui le submergeaient. Il observa de longues minutes la chambre maintenant vide où Grimmjow avait résidé deux jours, ne faisant pas attention aux infirmières s'activant pour nettoyer la pièce.

Et donc maintenant, qu'allait-il faire? Comment approcher Grimmjow seul à nouveau? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le jeune homme était bien loin de baisser les bras. Et soudain, la détermination dont le bleuté faisait preuve vis-à-vis de lui : « _Un jour, tu s'ras à moi, Kurosaki Ichigo _» lui revint en tête. Il voulait être digne de cette détermination, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire; même si ce type l'agaçait et jouait avec sa personne comme aucun autre être humain avant lui, il était également celui qui remplissait la moindre de ses pensées.

Et il ne pouvait aller contre cela.

* * *

_**~ Plus tard... ~**_

Ichigo était bien plus que décidé à faire d'Aizen Sosuke son atout dans sa recherche concernant Grimmjow. A présent que son plan de roman était terminé, détaillé et approuvé par Hirako, il lui fallait entrer dans le vif du sujet : en savoir plus sur Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Il savait par expérience que ce n'était jamais facile de tenter de s'immiscer dans la vie d'un autre; ça avait déjà été très difficile avec Shuuhei – alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble – mais là, avec un prisonnier quasiment inaccessible...

Voilà pourquoi il voulait jouer la carte du psychiatre. Mais là encore restait un obstacle de taille : l'homme était un praticien bien entendu, voué au secret médical. Il ne divulguerait certainement pas d'information aussi personnelle sur un patient sans qu'il n'ait une bonne raison. Et il doutait que son roman en soit justement une, de bonne raison.

Mais en plus de tout cela, il s'inquiétait pour Grimmjow. Allait-il bien? Était-il bien rentré dans sa cellule? S'était-il réveillé?

Il craignait que la dose de drogue ait été sous-estimée et qu'il soit toujours assommé, sa vie en danger. De retour chez lui, il tenta bien d'appeler Muguruma Kensei, sans succès cependant, l'homme ne répondant pas à ses appels.

_Oh... Il doit travailler, pensa-t-il en déposant son portable sur son bureau, n'ayant aucune idée que le gardien en chef avait décidé d'abandonner ses fonctions plutôt que de subir sa mise à pied.

Son champ d'action était mince; mis à part Yamamoto-san, Muguruma Kensei et Aizen Sosuke peu de personnes connaissaient Grimmjow pour lui parler de lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait qu'à donner un coup de fil à Hisagi pour savoir qui au commissariat avait été en charge de l'affaire, quel avocat l'avait défendu, et quelles preuves, quels chefs d'accusations avaient été retenus contre lui. Mais il ne voulait pas l'appeler, et il savait que cela le ralentissait dans ses recherches.

Cependant, internet regorgeait d'informations, et il n'était pas le dernier à savoir se servir habilement des moteurs de recherches. Quelques photos du procès, des noms de-ci de-là, un nom d'avocat commis d'office, mais qui savait si ces informations étaient vraies? Il voulait de vraies sources, des sources fiables, de réels faits, pas des hypothèses, ni des suppositions sur cette histoire. Et il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une façon de les obtenir : mettre son nez dans les archives de la police. Et Hisagi était le seul qu'il connaisse – assez gradé – pour y avoir accès.

Il tournait en rond, il s'en rendit clairement compte. Et plus il tournait en rond, plus il avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait. Même ses sentiments semblaient hors de contrôle; être tombé pour un prisonnier... à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? Il était devenu cinglé?

_Biiiiiiiip!_

La sonnerie de son interphone le fit légèrement sursauter. A une heure aussi tardive, ça ne pouvait être que...

_Oui?

_Merci d'avoir répondu au super message, et à la super info confidentielle que je t'ai donné hier, crétin! Pas que j'attendais un remerciement de ta part, mais simplement me demander comme je vais c'est plus fort que toi, abrutit? Allez, ouvre cette porte histoire que je te fasse voir du pays!

Le rouquin échappa un rire franc, souriant à pleines dents à la voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

_Entre!

Il posa une main sur son front en attendant derrière la porte, s'amusant lui-même de sa bêtise et du « crétin » qu'il était en effet. Parmi toutes ces sources qu'il avait citées, il lui en manquait une, et une de taille. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé si elle n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez ce soir; et pourtant... sa sauveuse était arrivée.

_Je viens de rentrer d'un putain de voyage en Chine, sur un reportage qui ne m'intéressait même pas, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est m'ouvrir la porte avec un sourire de dégénéré?

_Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Rukia.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et accepta avec hésitation l'accolade qu'il lui donna.

Leur amitié datait du collège, peut-être bien étaient-ils sortis ensemble pendant un court été, mais Ichigo n'en avait plus clairement souvenance, et elle non plus. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'appeler, de se voir, comme si c'était naturel, comme s'ils étaient de la même famille. Comme si la vie leur dictait de rester en bons termes.

_Tu as faim? demanda-t-il, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_Hum... non, ça ira. J'ai eut droit au super plateau repas dans l'avion, merci j'ai été servie... Un peu malade, peut-être..., grogna-t-elle en se massant l'estomac avec douleur.

_Quand es-tu rentrée?

_Il y a quelques heures, le temps de rentrer chez moi poser mes affaires et je suis venue ici. Je voulais savoir...

Ichigo s'assit à ses côtés, déposant une tasse de thé devant elle, interloqué par le regard bleu marine étouffant qu'elle lui lançait. Et en général, ce n'était pas bon lorsque Rukia vous regardait ainsi.

_Quoi?

_Tu l'as vu, alors?

_Qui?

_Jaggerjack?

_Euh... oui, merci pour l'info.

_Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Ichi? Un roman, un drama, une série, un manga, ou... peut-être pire encore, hein?

Elle esquissa un sourire à sa dernière remarque attendant qu'il rit avec elle, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La jeune femme brune sentit alors qu'elle avait touché dans le mille; rien n'échappait aux yeux de la journaliste.

_Quoi? Ton projet est en mauvaise voix?

L'écrivain joignit ses mains et entrelaça ses doigts les uns aux autres, prenant un air sérieux qui ne plut pas du tout à la jeune Kuchiki, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui annonce une terrible nouvelle :

_J'ai parlé à ton frère au téléphone la semaine dernière. Visiblement, le balais qu'il a dans les fesses ne s'est toujours pas fait la malle! Ou alors, c'est justement de ça dont il a besoin, non? D'avoir _quelque chose_ dans ses fesses?

La jeune femme adopta un air choqué tout à coup, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l'éclat de rire de Kurosaki l'obligea à changer d'attitude.

_Hé! Comment tu parles de Nii-sama? s'exclama-t-elle lui donnant quelques coups de pied dans le tibia. Nii... Nii-sama est...

_Oui, je sais, la coupa-t-elle. C'est juste que... ça me fait toujours rire d'aborder ce sujet devant toi.

_Ce n'est pas parce que Nii-sama est... enfin qu'on sait qu'il a toujours eu un ahem! faible pour toi que... et c'est du passé, c'était il y a très longtemps! statua-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur lui. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois dire ces choses sur lui. Comment va-t-il?

_Lui je n'en sais rien. Mais comme je te le disais, le balais dans ses fesses va toujours aussi bien!

Cette fois-ci, la brune soupira, ne le réprimandant pas face aux rires joyeux du jeune homme. Et pour cause, elle savait que son frère n'était pas l'incarnation du parfait compagnon pour un homme tel qu'Ichigo, mais en revanche...

_Tu ne devrais pas te moquer d'un homme qui a toujours pour toi des sentiments aussi tendres, tu sais. Il a été très blessé. Et son cœur ne s'en remet pas.

_Oh je t'en prie, Rukia. S'il te plait, je sais que tu défends ton frère mais quand même..., soupira-t-il en dodelinant de la tête. Quand tu me l'as présenté - et arrête de dire que ce n'était pas arrangé! - j'étais déjà avec Shuuhei. Je n'ai jamais rien promis à ton frère, il s'est fait des films tout seul... Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a eu personne, depuis!

_Je sais qu'il a eu une histoire depuis, mais... je vous aurais tellement aimé ensemble! couina-t-elle avec un sourire de fangirl. Mon frère avec mon meilleur ami! Toutes les fans de yaoi rêvent de ça, Ichigo! C'est un fait.

_Soit!

La jeune journaliste fit claquer ses mains sur ses genoux puis se leva, faisant quelques pas autour du canapé dans un silence qui se voulait apaisant.

_Tu sais, Ichigo, je suis journaliste, reprit-elle quelques instants plus tard. Tu ne peux pas tenter de habilement détourner la conversation comme ça. C'est mon métier de toujours amener les gens où je veux qu'ils aillent. Alors, dis-moi : Jaggerjack.

Le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme et tourna son visage en direction de son ordinateur, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard accusateur de sa meilleure amie.

_Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que j'ai commencé à écrire mon prochain roman sur lui? Que je me retrouve confronté à un mur gigantesque? Personne ne peut me parler de ce type! J'ai besoin de le connaître, de savoir son passé, les crimes qu'il a commis...

Mais sa voix s'évanouit soudain dans sa gorge, les flashbacks de leur corps-à-corps brûlant dans la chambre d'hôpital revenant soudain dans sa tête. Il voulait continuer, oui il le voulait. Il désirait le revoir plus que tout. Et même s'il savait que c'était mal, que peut-être jamais il n'atteindrait le bonheur avec un homme pareil, il ne pouvait se contrôler.

_Bordel..., souffla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, dissimulant son mal être.

Rukia l'observa avec méfiance, notant son mal être.

_Quoi? Tu t'es aperçu que tu faisais fausse route et maintenant, tu ne peux plus penser à autre chose que lui?

_Ce n'est... pas... aussi simple.

« En fait si, c'est tout à fait ça » pensa-t-il en secouant sa tête. « Je me suis rendue compte de la difficulté de cette tâche, et je ne peux plus penser qu'à lui maintenant... »

Lentement, il se leva et alla s'asseoir devant son écran, posant sa main machinalement sur la souris et cliquant à droite et à gauche sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Plusieurs fenêtres s'ouvrirent, et se fermèrent aussitôt sous ses clics.

_Le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune info sur lui, reprit-il en soupirant. Je connais le gardien qui le côtoie le plus souvent, son psychiatre et le directeur de la prison dans laquelle il est détenu. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec ça, hein?

Rukia fronça les sourcils un instant puis haussa les épaules :

_Ca me semble déjà pas mal.

_Rukia, dit-il en se tournant soudain vers elle ses yeux braqués sur ses grands yeux marines, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu... tu es journaliste, certains de tes collègues ont dû s'occuper de son cas, de ses procès, mener des enquêtes peut-être!

_Ouhla, calme-toi, lâcha-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais partie d'un grand journal que je dois tout savoir. Forcément, il doit y avoir des archives, et mes collègues sont là depuis plus longtemps que moi.

_Qui, par exemple?

_Mmmm..., réfléchit-elle en reprenant place sur le canapé dans des gestes lents. Matsumoto-san peut-être. Elle en a certainement entendu parler... Hitsugaya-san aussi mais lui...

Ichigo remarqua immédiatement son air embarrassé et tilta :

_Quoi, lui?

_C'est mon supérieur. Ne l'embête pas trop...

Le rouquin soupira, espérant plus que tout que la jeune femme parvienne à trouver parmi ses collègues un bon contact pour lui.

_Oh! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en levant son index avec un grand sourire. Shiba Kaien! Mon senpai! C'est lui qui m'a tout appris! Oh, il doit sûrement avoir des souvenirs de l'affaire Grimmjow, sans aucun doute.

_Tu pourrais me mettre en contact avec lui?

_Je lui en parlerai. C'est quelqu'un de cool, je pense qu'il acceptera.

L'orangé acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide. C'était loin d'être une piste mais l'aide n'était pas négligeable.

_En attendant que tu puisses me mettre en contact avec ce... Shiba Kaien, je vais creuser le psychiatre de Grimmjow. Je pense que c'est perdu d'avance mais on ne sait jamais.

_C'est peut-être quelqu'un de compréhensif, ajouta-t-elle en tentant d'insuffler en son ami un semblant d'espoir.

_Sûrement. Même si... ah son nom ne m'est pas inconnu, je suis certain d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ce psy, mais où? Il m'a bien dit qu'il avait connu mon père à l'école de médecine mais... je suis sûr que ce n'est pas papa qui m'en a parlé. J'ai entendu son nom récemment, j'en mettrai ma main à couper!

Pendant qu'il tentait désespérément de chercher dans ses souvenirs, Rukia suggéra qu'il ne fasse une recherche rapide sur internet. Peut-être cela lui donnerait plus d'indications.

_Pas faux...

Rapidement, ses recherches le menèrent à quelques informations complémentaires sur Aizen Sosuke. Et alors qu'il parcourait en ligne les pages du site internet du psychiatre, Rukia jeta elle aussi un coup d'oeil à l'écran.

La jeune femme était plutôt du genre curieuse, mais là une chose attira tout de suite son regard.

_Ai... Aizen Sosuke! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter Kurosaki.

_Quoi? Oui et alors?

_Mais... Mais... Mais...

La jeune brune poussa du coude Ichigo et prit en main la souris, faisant défiler à toute allure les informations qui passaient à l'écran. Ses yeux balayaient les kanjis sans même s'en fatiguer, devant un Ichigo absourdie et quelque peu intrigué.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? finit-il par demander alors que la jeune femme n'en terminait pas de lire et relire ce qui s'affichait à l'ordinateur.

_Mais!

_Tu as fini de dire « mais », oui? Explique-moi nom d'un chien!

Rukia se pinça les lèvres très fort, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans un monologue :

_Je sais où tu as déjà entendu le nom d'Aizen Sosuke, répondit-elle sans détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Ichi, Aizen est un ex-prisonnier. Il a été libéré très récemment, contre toute attente. La chose s'est passée dans l'ignorance absolue! Shiba-san a été sur l'affaire pendant plusieurs semaines, pour finalement apprendre que Aizen Sosuke a été libéré de façon obscure. On ignore tout de ça! Oui, il a fait des études en psychiatrie, comment crois-tu qu'il ait réussi à soumettre la prison de haute sécurité à sa botte en moins de deux? Il a été ensuite transféré très loin, à Fukuoka si ma mémoire est bonne. Je m'en souviens... Shiba-san était dans tous ses états à cette époque, c'était il y a trois ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je n'avais jamais vu Shiba-san dans cet état. J'avais travaillé avec lui sur une esquisse d'article à l'époque, censé reporter les faits et descendre en flèche les magouilles du système judiciaire japonais. Finalement, Hitsugaya-san n'a jamais voulu qu'on le publie. Rah! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier!

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, trépignant énergiquement sur ses petits pieds.

_Un yakuza de son calibre n'aurait jamais dû être libéré! Oui, psychiatre et yakuza, bonjour la couverture! Mais trop intelligente pour être découverte. Et maintenant... il serait le psychiatre de ton prisonnier? J'aurais pourtant mis ma main au feu que Ukitake Jyuushirou officiait toujours à la prison comme psy! Tout comme Unohana-san en est le médecin...

Ichigo n'arrivait plus à suivre son amie dans ses pensées qu'elle déblatérait les unes après les autres. Il entendait des noms, des évènements qu'il ne parvenait pas à rattacher les uns aux autres. Pourtant, il aurait dû essayer, histoire de comprendre ce qui lui tombait sur le coin du nez.

_Co... comment c'est possible? réussit-il à articuler, coupant le flot de paroles incohérent de Kuchiki.

_Je n'en sais rien, répliqua-t-elle lâchant enfin la souris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Aizen est un manipulateur, un homme remarquable. Un fin joueur avec le cerveau humain. Il connaît les moindres recoins de la psychologie humaine, comment tout fonctionne. Ce type a obtenu les meilleurs résultats de toute l'histoire de l'université de Tokyo dans sa section. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça! Il est fort, très fort. Mais...

_Alors quoi? Il contrôle Yamamoto? Il se fait libérer de prison et revient là où il était enfermé avant pour jouer le psy? Pourquoi? Pour libérer des copains, pour les faire évader, quoi, quoi?

La brune haussa les épaules, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et à dire vrai, Ichigo non plus.

Les deux amis poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus tous les deux en se rencontrant ce soir-là, loin de là. Kurosaki n'aurait jamais espéré en savoir autant sur Aizen grâce à sa meilleure amie, et Rukia n'aurait jamais imaginé être confronté à nouveau au cas Sosuke trois années après y avoir travaillé avec Shiba Kaien.

Cependant, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord : ils devaient trouver des réponses et leurs réflexions méritaient d'être exploitées. Ainsi, Rukia posa bientôt une main sur l'épaule de son ami en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air plus sérieux que jamais :

_Demain, tu vas rencontrer Shiba Kaien.

* * *

_**~ Le lendemain ~  
**_

Après une nuit très courte, pendant laquelle il avait tergiversé bien plus que ces vingt dernières années, Ichigo se mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait se mettre au travail et pour de bon. Et pas n'importe quel travail.

Il devait revêtir pour la première fois sa casquette de fouineur et d'enquêteur et jouer de ses contacts aisés. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé en arriver là en travaillant sur ce tout nouveau roman. Mais sa discussion de la veille avec Rukia lui avait plus que mis la puce à l'oreille. Et maintenant, en plus du cas Grimmjow, il se retrouvait affublé d'une curiosité grandissante pour cet homme : Aizen Sosuke. Un ex-yakuza, psychiatre émérite revenant exercer dans l'ancienne prison où il avait été détenu... Qui tentait-il de berner?

Et Yamamoto dans tout ça? Était-ce lui qui avait demandé la venue du psychiatre dans ses murs? Ou bien Grimmjow était-il son seul patient parmi les prisoniers? Et Ukitake Jyuushiro, le psy attitré de la prison, était-il au courant qu'un de ses confrères exerçait au même titre que lui?

Tant de questions sans réponses qu'il fallait élucider. C'était primordial, et cela, Ichigo et Rukia s'étaient bien mis d'accord : ils s'aideraient mutuellement pour parvenir à des conclusions rapides. Et pendant que la jeune femme organisait une entrevue entre l'écrivain et le journaliste Shiba Kaien, Ichigo pénétrait dans un endroit qu'il n'avait plus visité depuis longtemps...

« Commissariat de Tokyo, bonjour? »

A peine eut-il franchi la porte du commissariat que des tonnes de souvenirs lui revinrent en pleine figure. L'endroit n'avait pas changé; toujours ce même comptoir d'accueil, au bois patiné écru, ces mêmes sièges sombres et tristes, la même plante grimpante toujous fleurie, et derrière le comptoir, une petite frimousse qui répondait au téléphone.

_Nous allons vous transférer vers le service adapté, ne quittez pas.

Ichigo étira un mince sourire en s'accoudant au comptoir tout en contemplant le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'affaira à pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone puis de raccrocher le combiné avant que celui-ci ne sonne à nouveau. Cependant, l'atmosphère de l'endroit lui sembla avoir quelque peu changé; mais c'était certainement parce qu'il y revenait dans d'autres circonstances, si différentes de celles qui le poussaient à y venir chaque soir, quelques mois auparavant.

La salle d'accueil était vide de visiteurs. Quelques policiers passaient par moment, empruntant le couloir menant aux bureaux, ou montant les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs supérieurs installés à l'étage au dessus. Ichigo soupira tout en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru remettre un jour les pieds ici depuis qu'ils étaient séparés avec Shuuhei. Et pourtant, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si leur rupture n'était jamais intervenue.

_Commissariat de Tokyo, bon...

La petite voix gracieuse de la jeune standardiste s'éteignit tout à coup alors que ses grands yeux bruns enfantins se posèrent sur le visage de Kurosaki. Aussitôt, le visage juvénile se détendit et la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit si grand que Ichigo crut que sa machoir allait tomber.

_Kurosaki-sama! s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds plus vite que la musique, le combiné du téléphone lui glissant des mains.

Elle s'inclina bien bas, manquant faire taper son front contre son bureau et se redressa, les joues légèrement rosies :

_Que... que puis-je faire pour vous?

_Hinamori-chan. Ça fait longtemps, dit Ichigo amicalement avec un petit rire. Alors, tu travailles toujours ici?

« Moshimooooshi? »

Au bout du combiné délaissé qui pendait le long de la jambe de la jeune femme, une voix retentissait. Ichigo fit signe à la jeune Momo de prendre l'appel et qu'ils papoteraient ensuite.

_Je vous redirige vers le Lieutenant!

Puis, elle raccrocha et étira un large sourire en direction du jeune écrivain. Ichigo en avait eu l'habitude pendant qu'il sortait avec Hisagi, venant au commissariat tous les jours, il connaissait plus que bien la jeune standardiste. Et il savait également qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser :

_Alors... est-ce que tu vas bien?

_Ou... oui! Kurosaki-sama! s'exclama-t-elle, ses joues s'empourprant soudain sans surprise. Et... et vous?

_Je vais très bien je te remercie. Rien n'a changé ici depuis que je n'y viens plus, dis-moi. C'est... vraiment étrange de revenir après tout ce temps.

_Oh... je comprends, articula-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux.

Mais le rouquin n'était pas venu pour parler du passé, et n'était pas là non plus pour s'éterniser avec la jeune femme. Il reprit alors quelque peu ses esprits et tapota de ses mains sur le comptoir :

_Sinon, est-ce que Shuuhei... euh... l'inspecteur Hisagi est là?

_Euh... oui, il est dans son bureau. Je le préviens que vous êtes ici? s'enquit-elle, ravie de pouvoir lui rendre service.

_Oui, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme composa rapidement un numéro sur son clavier et porta le combiné à son oreille :

_Il est très occupé ce matin, commenta-t-elle. Il était en interrogatoire encore il y a quelques minutes. Et... Hisagi-san?

Ichigo se redressa en constatant qu'à l'autre bout du fil, son ex avait répondu.

_Kurosaki Ichigo-sama est à l'accueil pour vous. Vous êtes occupé?... Allô?... Hi... Hisagi-san?

Les yeux de la jeune femme balayèrent le visage de l'écrivain avec une grande incompréhension. Puis, elle décolla lentement le combiné de son oreille tout en haussant les épaules :

_Il... il a raccroché, bredouilla-t-elle visiblement surprise.

_Ah...?

Kurosaki haussa un sourcil, tendant sa main vers le combiné du téléphone :

_Laisse-moi faire je vais le ra...

_Ichi!

Mais un cri fit stopper ses gestes. L'écrivain pivota sur ses talons, et observa un Hisagi Shuuhei dévalant les escaliers menant à l'étage du commissariat, son visage bien plus ouvert qu'à l'accoutumé. Pour la peine, on aurait même dit qu'il souriait à pleines dents, pensa avec amusement le jeune homme. Hinamori écarquilla ses yeux bien grand également, notant qu'il était bien rare de voir l'inspecteur Hisagi si enjoué et si... souriant.

« Merde, il va encore s'imaginer des trucs! » pesta-t-il soudain contre lui-même alors que le brun lui donnait une accolade serrée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? questionna alors l'inspecteur donnant une petite tape derrière le dos de son ex.

_Euh... je... en fait, c'est pour le... Il faut que je te vois. En privé.

Ichigo n'avait pas oublié que la jeune Hinamori était toujours derrière son comptoir et que bien entendu, comme auparavant, elle ne loupait pas une miette de leurs échanges. Pourtant, elle avait tout l'air d'une jeune fille respectueuse et banale, mais Ichigo savait bien que derrière ses airs d'ingénue la petite brune était une grande curieuse. Combien de fois l'avait-il surprise à écouter leur conversation et à les observer du coin de l'œil lorsqu'ils se disaient au revoir sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Shuuhei?

Une fangirl...

_D'accord, on va dans mon bureau?

Le rouquin acquiesça silencieusement et après un rapide salut à la standardiste, suivit l'inspecteur à l'étage du commissariat pour s'enfermer avec lui dans son bureau.

La pièce non plus n'avait pas changé. Tout du moins en apparence, car l'écrivain remarqua que plusieurs petits détails auparavant mis en avant ne se trouvaient plus là. Comme le cadre photo qui trônait sur le large bureau d'Hisagi, il n'y était plus. Evidemment, dans ce cadre, Hisagi y avait placé une jolie photo de son ex-amant et à présent, elle n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Il remarqua aussi que quelques bibelots avaient disparu : tous les cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert n'étaient plus là. Les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ramené de leur voyage en France et au Canada n'étaient plus dans la petite blibliothèque dans le coin de la pièce. Bref, c'était comme si Shuuhei avait définitivement rayé l'orangé de sa vie en éradiquant chacun de ces souvenirs matériel. D'un côté, Kurosaki s'en trouva perturbé; mais c'était un mal pour un bien, au moins il savait à présent que le policier n'était plus si accroché à lui.

Un silence s'installa une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, et Kurosaki s'y était parfaitement attendu. Leur dernière conversation s'était terminée sur une déclaration oh combien désespérée d'Hisagi à laquelle il n'avait prêté aucune attention ou presque. Il se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant; il avait horreur d'avoir à se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui éprouvait pour lui des sentiments aussi forts. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que du mal à cette personne.

_Alors, je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici? reprit Hisagi en prenant place derrière son bureau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres en observant son ex.

Ichigo inspira profondément, laissant quelques secondes s'écouler entre la question posée et sa réponse :

_Je suis là pour te demander un service. Non, plutôt deux services. Et aussi pour te poser quelques questions.

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent violemment et Shuuhei bougea nerveusement sur son siège. Qu'est-ce que Ichigo voulait dire? A cet instant, il imagina tout, sauf ce que le roux avait effectivement en tête.

_Tu veux quoi? Me demander de ne plus voir Kensei? Tu veux peut-être savoir si je sors avec lui, où nous en sommes, hein? Alors je te répondrai simplement que...

_Le premier service que je vais te demander c'est de pouvoir avoir accès aux archives de ce commissariat. Ensuite, tu vas demander une audience avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack à la prison, en prétextant un interrogatoire quelconque pour une enquête. Et enfin, je veux savoir ce que tu sais d'Aizen Sosuke.

Les trois demandes que le jeune homme venaient de stipuler étaient si peu banales et si surprenantes que Hisagi en resta bouche bée. Le silence glacial qui s'installa entre eux était bien pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu. Le brun déglutit difficilement, dans l'incapacité de bouger, ses yeux braqués sur le visage attentiste de son ex. Il attendait effectivement une réponse et Shuuhei le remarqua bien malgré son abasourdissement. Mais aucune réponse constructive ne sortit de sa bouche à ce moment-là. Ce fut plutôt une sorte de... d'éclat de rire.

_Ahah! Tu... tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? s'écria-t-il à moitié entre le fou rire et la peur la plus extrême. Tu aurais dû faire acteur pas écrivain!

Ichigo lui lança un regard déçu et croisa ses bras sérieusement sur sa poitrine :

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?

_Tu... tu te fous de moi, hein? Il est impossible que... que je fasse ça. Non mais enfin, tu t'entends ou quoi? reprit-il en quittant son siège et en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. C'est... c'est...

_Tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas possible?

_Oublie tout de suite tout ça! lui ordonna-t-il en pointant soudain un index accusateur sur lui. Les archives tu tires un trait dessus. Qui es-tu pour vouloir mettre ton nez là-dedans? Et il hors de question, et tu m'entends bien j'espère : HORS DE QUESTION que j'utilise ma profession pour couverture pour que tu... tu rencontres ton amant ou je ne sais quoi! Tu as perdu la tête!

Kurosaki soupira et baissa quelques instants la tête; c'était plus ou moins la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Mais elle était beaucoup plus virulente que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Shuuhei avait raison. Cependant, il était l'aide dont il avait le plus besoin à présent.

_Bien, dit-il en soupirant, je comprends. Mais alors, si tu ne veux pas accéder à mes requêtes réponds simplement à ces questions : est-ce que tu peux juste me donner... le nom de l'avocat qui a défendu Grimmjow? Je veux être sûr que...

_Humpf... Oui, je peux au moins faire ça, répondit-il. De toute façon tu aurais trouvé cette réponse tôt ou tard, même en interrogeant Kensei.

Le brun fit rouler son siège sur la moquette et se plaça devant son ordinateur. Pendant quelques instants il pianota rapidement sur son clavier pour enfin reprendre :

_Urahara Kisuke. C'est le nom de son avocat. Tu n'auras pas de mal à le trouver, son cabinet n'est pas loin de chez toi.

_D'accord. Merci.

Ichigo nota rapidement le nom sur un petit carnet qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui.

_Et... il n'y a pas eu de témoignage en faveur de Grimmjow pendant son procès?

_Si. Il y a... son meilleur ami si j'en crois le rapport. Il Forte Grantz. Il travaille dans un fast food dans le quartier de Harajuku, je te note l'adresse.

Le roux tendit son carnet au brun qui y gribouilla rapidement une adresse. Kurosaki n'osait même plus rien dire; ces informations allaient l'aider c'était certain. Et puis, si Hisagi lui fournissait ces infos au compte goutte, nul doute qu'il finirait bien par lui en dire un peu plus. Il fallait juste qu'il soit patient.

_Dernière chose : tu sais que Aizen Sosuke est le psychiatre de Grimmjow? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait été un prisonnier lui aussi, libéré récemment.

_Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, répondit Shuuhei en reprenant un air grave. Je n'ai pas été sur l'enquête, c'est mon supérieur, Tosen Kaname qui dirigeait le cas. Apparemment, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que sa libération était inespéré. Tosen-Taicho n'a pas voulu en parler, mais l'affaire a fait beaucoup de bruit.

_Je vois. Rukia m'a dit qu'il y a eu une sorte de mic mac? Qui l'a fait libérer?

Hisagi s'enfonça dans son siège et plaça ses mains sur son estomac :

_Pfff... Il y a plusieurs théories, non confirmées cependant. Tosen-sama est certainement le seul au courant. Mais je pense que les politiques ont remué beaucoup de personnes pour le faire sortir. Aizen est puissant dans son genre, alors à part de sombres histoires d'argent, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu jouer.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, c'était quand même loin d'être aussi facile pour faire sortir quelqu'un de prison!

_En fait, expliqua Hisagi en liant ses doigts les uns aux autres sur son sous-main, le juge a demandé une révision du dossier d'Aizen il y a quelques temps. Prétextant de nouveaux éléments dans l'enquête. Je ne sais pas si Tosen-sama y a pris part, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai aucune idée. Quoiqu'il en soit, le dossier a été rouvert à la demande du juge et une audience a eu lieu. Bref, apparemment pendant l'audience, de nouvelles preuves ont permis de rayer tous les chefs d'accusation. Ne me demande pas comment mais... je sais de source sûre que le maire a assisté à cette audience. Sûrement témoigné également.

_Le... le maire? s'enquit Kurosaki en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans?

_Aucune idée. Mais si tu arrives à avoir des infos, crois-moi, ça m'intéresse grandement.

Le roux esquissa un petit sourire espiègle :

_Oh non, non, non, Shuuhei. Je te fournirai les infos que j'ai pêché quand tu m'auras ouvert les archives, pas avant.

_Tch! Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Ichi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire semblable. Tu sais bien que le maire est un dure à cuire. Ce cher, Barragan...

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, Shuuhei n'avait pas tord. Barragan Luisenbarn était un maire plutôt autoritaire, même si sa fonction l'empêchait d'abuser de son pouvoir comme bon lui semblait. Cependant, son mandat le protégeait, or chacun des citoyens savait qu'il n'était pas blanc comme un agneau. Et d'après le visage d'Hisagi, il comprit parfaitement qu'à la fin de son mandat, l'homme aurait des ennuis avec la justice.

_Mais, je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus, Ichi. Après tout, tu connais très bien sa fille à notre cher maire, hein? Nell est une camarade de fac?

_Je te vois venir à cent kilomètres, Shuuhei, répliqua-t-il sans même le regarder et gribouillant son carnet de notes. La dernière chose que je ferai c'est embêter Nell à propos de son père. Elle a autre chose à penser.

_J'imagine. Comme nous tous.

Le rouquin décida d'écarter le sujet, même si au fond de lui, il était triomphant de voir qu'Hisagi s'intéressait également au cas. Et que le cas échéant, il aurait besoin de lui pour atteindre Mr le maire.

_Enfin, ce qui m'intéresse c'est surtout pourquoi Yamamoto a pris Aizen à la prison pour être psy? Tout ça paraît illogique au possible...Aizen a forcément quelque chose derrière la tête, non?

_Connaissant l'individu je dirai que oui. Mais, encore une fois, ce sont des théories.

_Bien, merci pour ton aide. Je pense contacter Muguruma pour en savoir plus.

_Oh... mauvaise idée.

Ichigo était sur le point de quitter les lieux sur sa dernière phrase, mais la réplique de Shuuhei l'interpela :

_Pourquoi?

_Euh... Laisse Kensei tranquille pour l'instant, d'accord? demanda-t-il avec une grimace. Il... il a décidé de quitter son travail à la prison.

Le jeune homme manqua sursauter à l'entente de la nouvelle :

_Hé? Quoi? Pourquoi?

La nouvelle de son départ prit tellement Ichigo de court qu'il arbora l'expression la plus improbable de toute sa vie. Sa bouche s'était ouverte en grand et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Shuuhei laissa échapper un éclat de rire, même si la situation de Kensei le préoccupait au plus haut point.

_Je l'ai invité à rester chez moi quelques temps, expliqua-t-il. Il en a besoin je crois. Mais tu te doutes bien qu'après avoir "battu" Grimmjow de la sorte, Yamamoto n'allait pas rester les bras croisés. Il a voulu le mettre à pieds pendant un certain temps, mais l'honneur de Kensei était en jeu. Alors, avec sa fierté il a préféré démissionner de lui-même plutôt que de subir cette sentence.

Kurosaki expulsa tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. En se remémorant bien le caractère de Kensei c'était tout à fait plausible, et même prévisible. Mais il avait encore l'impression qu'il mettait la pagaille...

_C'est ma faute, je le sais. Kensei ne serait pas partie de son poste si je n'avais pas rencontré Grimmjow.

_C'est vrai, répondit Hisagi assez durement. Mais il ne t'en veut pas, crois-moi. Et puis, si tu n'avais jamais rencontré Grimmjow, tu ne serais pas en train de jouer les flics à l'heure actuelle, hein? Et je dois dire que c'est le truc le plus amusant que je t'ai vu faire!

L'orangé haussa les épaules, gêné :

_Fous-toi de moi, tiens!

_Je plaisante, Ichi.

Même s'il plaisantait, le jeune écrivain ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité. Et pour la peine, il se promit d'écrire le plus formidable de tous ses romans, et de donner à Kensei un rôle magistral. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu de toute façon, mais quand bien même... il voulait remercier l'homme de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

_Il y a aussi autre chose que je dois découvrir, mais ça je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide je pense.

_Ah?

_Oui. Un prisonnier qui s'amuse à jouer à Cyrano de Bergerac et je dois le rencontrer. Et surtout savoir pourquoi il a écrit ces mots en se faisant passer pour Grimmjow.

Hisagi l'observa avec incompréhension, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Mais Ichigo se parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose; bien déterminé à mettre fin à la couverture que Jaggerjack s'était offerte. Il voulait le revoir plus que tout, et enfin avoir le coeur net sur son illetrisme.

Décidément, s'être lancé dans l'écriture de ce roman était bien plus excitant que tout ce qu'il avait fait. Les hommes, les faits... tout s'entremêlait étrangement, et il aimait ça! La situation était presque aussi tordue que son cerveau d'homme de lettres, c'était pour dire. Et en plus de cela, il aimait les mystères. Surtout lorsqu'ils impliquaient un criminel sexy très dangereux, un yakuza à l'intelligence démesurée et un politique puissant. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie!

* * *

_**~ Prison de haute sécurité ~**_

Grimmjow Jaggerjack attendait patiemment. Aussi patiemment que pouvait le permettre sa position de prisonnier enchainé des poignets jusqu'aux pieds_._ On l'avait placé dans cette pièce sans rien lui dire, sans aucune raison apparente, et maintenant il attendait le bon vouloir de ses geôliers. Il était assis sur une chaise de fortune, dans cette petite salle de la prison qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il ne se rappelait même pas comment il avait atterri ici, c'était pour dire! De l'autre côté de la porte il pouvait entendre des voix masculines, celles des gardiens, et notamment celle de Love. Mais rien ne lui indiquait ce qu'il faisait ici.

Puis, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, le bleuté tourna ses yeux en direction de l'inconnu qui pénétra la pièce. Un homme étrange, au premier abord...

Fronçant ses sourcils de manière agressive, Jaggerjack observa le nouveau venu avancer jusqu'à lui, ses belles chaussures de cuir noir frappant le carrelage durement. Il portait un long manteau noir, un feutre sombre et de larges lunettes de soleil. De plus, il était quasiment impossible de voir son visage, le col de sa veste le cachant totalement ou presque. L'homme était mystérieux au possible, et son apparence lui laissa entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un quelconque policier.

_Z'êtes qui vous? cracha-t-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux au visiteur.

Mais aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles. En guise de réplique, l'homme fit voler son feutre à l'autre bout de la pièce et ouvrit son manteau en grand, manquant faire tomber le turquoise à la renverse.

_Je suis là pour toi, Grimmjow, énonça alors la voix la plus sensuellement scandaleuse qu'il n'eut jamais entendu.

_Mais...

Il était là, sous le meilleur jour qui soit. Son pire fantasme, son plus bel espoir, complètement nu sous son manteau noir, son visage plus beau que jamais et son sourire plus ravageur qu'à l'accoutumé. Il était bien plus que fantastiquement incroyable à ses yeux. Il l'éblouissait en cet instant, son corps si jeune et vigoureux lui mettant l'eau à la bouche.

Charmeur, il avança jusqu'à lui, son corps nu se mouvant lentement, étirant les beaux muscles de ses pectoraux et de son abdomen, son sexe a demi érigé dansant au fil de ses pas contre ses cuisses. Puis, il prit le visage du bleuté entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser brûlant.

Jaggerjack se laissa faire, totalement sous le charme, envahit par un flot de désir qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Là, maintenant, son rêve se réalisait.

_Oh Grimmjow... Je suis là pour te sortir d'ici, aies confiance en moi. Je ferai tout pour toi.

Abasourdie, Jaggerjack laissa sa machoire s'écraser au sol sous le regard criant de luxure du bel inconnu. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait si... désarmé. Personne ne lui avait encore fait ça bordel!

_Mais avant de te faire sortir et de te ramener chez moi, j'ai très envie de toi. Maintenant, tout de suite!

Le visiteur porta son index à sa bouche et le mordilla, voulant se montrer quelque peu timide, alors qu'il écartait ses jambes et s'installait à califourchon sur notre prisonnier.

_Mais... c'est...

_Chuuuut! lui ordonna-t-il en plaçant ce même index sur la bouche de Grimmjow. Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi, je veux que tu jouisses en moi. Oh oui, fais ça pour moi, Grimmjow.

Lentement, le visiteur plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste toujours sur ses épaules, et en retira une petite clef d'argent qu'il brandit devant son visage souriant et espiègle :

_Mais d'abord, il faut te débarrasser de ça, n'est-ce pas?

Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow crut qu'il allait atteindre l'orgasme sans aucune stimulation sexuelle; il sauta sur ses pieds et n'attendit pas que son sauveur le libère de ses chaines. Il captura sa bouche entre ses dents et l'embrassa si durement qu'il fit se raidir totalement le sexe de son partenaire.

_J'vais mourir si j'te baise pas dans la s'conde, Kurosaki!

_Ah... Viens...

Et l'orangé plaça ses mains sur ses fesses, de façon à les écarter pour que le bleu puisse s'y faufiler. Et d'ailleurs, il le pénétra avec une telle facilité que cela lui parut presque... irréel. Oui, irréel.

_Hé! Une p'tite minute! s'écria-t-il en se redressant. C'est... putain c'est un putain de rêve! Encore?

Une main agrippa sa nuque violemment et rapprocha son visage de celui d'Ichigo :

_On s'en fout! Continue!

_Ouais, on s'en fout!

Et il s'enfonça un peu plus en lui, faisant crier le jeune écrivain sous ses coups de bassin, poignardant sa prostate à chaque fois. Ce rêve était le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eu! Ce fantasme était celui qu'il voulait voir se réaliser le plus! Il le désirait plus que tout. Plus que tout! Plus que tout!

_Oh oui Grimmjoooow!

Ah il n'en pouvait plus. Devenait-il dingue à rêver de cet écrivain aussi crûment? Si dingue qu'il pouvait sentir jusqu'au plaisir incroyable de lui faire l'amour dans un rêve? Mais plus il approchait du plaisir ultime, plus le visage d'Ichigo se flouttait. Il s'évaporait sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

_Nan! Nan!

_Grimm...

Les mains du rouquin cherchaient à s'accrocher à lui, mais glissaient irrémédiablement. Pourtant, Grimmjow ne faiblit pas ses gestes, continuant de s'enfoncer loin dans le jeune homme; la sensation de plaisir se faisant cependant de moins en moins forte.

_G... i...

Il ne l'entendait presque plus maintenant. Il ne voyait presque plus ses beaux yeux ambrés. Ses coups de bassin s'évanouissaient dans l'air, comme s'il tentait de faire l'amour au vide. Le jeune écrivain ne l'enserrait plus si étroitement qu'auparavant, il s'était pratiquement envolé, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

_Attends! Reviens! Reviens! tenta-t-il désespérément, basculant en avant pour retenir le peu qu'il restait du jeune homme.

Et il tomba dans un trou noir infinie, les dernières traces d'Ichigo s'étant totalement volatilisées.

Le black out qui s'en suivit le laissa à morphe. Son corps était lourd comme un cheval mort et sa tête allait finir par exploser tant elle lui faisait mal. Et pourtant, il entendait ces voix. Il sentait qu'on posait sur lui des mains et qu'on le déplaçait. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait recommencer ce rêve. Il voulait vivre pour l'éternité dans ce fantasme et croire à ce que Kurosaki lui avait dit; qu'il le libérerait de ses chaines...

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

_Rien de spécial. Tout va bien.

Love déposa doucement ce qu'il restait de Grimmjow Jaggerjack sur son lit de fortune, dans sa cellule. L'homme était toujours sous les effets de la drogue depuis son transfert la veille, et avait passé la nuit dans l'infirmerie de la prison, Unohana-sensei ayant veillé sur lui et constaté les effets du produit l'ayant réduit à un vulgaire pantin.

_Unohana-sensei a dit qu'il se réveillerait normalement dans quelques heures. Nous viendrons vérifier qu'il va bien d'ici un moment. Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, reprit Love en quittant la cellule avant de la refermer à double tour. Il a eu toute une nuit pour se remettre des effets de la drogue. Mais il a été assommé. Il faut le surveiller.

Ses collègues acquiescèrent sans un mot de plus et tous s'éloignèrent de la cellule de la panthère en silence.

A l'intérieur, le corps immobile de Jaggerjack était étendu sur sa couche, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration, ses paupières refermées sur ses beaux yeux bleus turquoises. Le prisonnier était tombé dans un profond sommeil, un très profond sommeil. Et les effets de la drogue jouaient sur son imagination, inconsciemment...

* * *

_Merci à vous pour avoir lu ^^ Désolée d'avance s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, même après plusieurs relectures. _


	12. Echec et mat

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier.**_

_**Chapitre**_ **: Échec et mat.  
**

_**Rating**_ **: **M

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**_Warning_ : **Ichigo qui fait des siennes avec des idées mal placées! Quel coquinou! XD**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11. Échec et mat.  
**

Alors que la journée était déjà bien entamée pour le commun des habitants de Tokyo, les gardiens de la prison de haute sécurité eux, étaient confrontés à une journée peu... commune. Love avait eu "l'immense" privilège - comme le lui avait-on annoncé - de remanier l'emploi du temps du jour pour les prisonniers; et à dire vrai, le gardien remplaçant désormais Muguruma Kensei à la tête de l'équipe des gardes, ne prenait pas cela comme un cadeau.

Il était rare de changer le déroulement d'une journée dans la prison, puisque les prisonniers n'aimaient guère les bouleversements et en général ces consignes s'accompagnaient de fortes révoltes et autres bagarres dont les gardiens se seraient bien passés. Le planning quotidien avait donc été remanié; le quartier libre de la journée avait été avancé de quelques heures, mais aussi raccourci, et le temps consacré aux douches avait tout simplement été éradiqué. Tous les pensionnaires pestaient maintenant, contre les barreaux de leurs cellules, qu'ils n'avaient quitté qu'une petite heure au lieu des trois habituelles, après avoir fait leur fête aux quelques gardiens les surveillant à l'heure du déjeuner.

Une visite exceptionnelle à l'intérieur de l'enceinte justifiait cet emploi du temps peu réglementaire. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la visite d'un écrivain célèbre se cantonnant dans les quartiers réservés au personnel de la prison, ça aurait été bien trop facile. Non, cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'une visite expressément requise par la personne en question, non encore approuvée par Yamamoto-san – et même si elle ne l'était pas, l'individu n'en avait que faire – et de plus, cette visite avait lieu dans les quartiers des prisonniers. Même, au cœur du niveau 5, dans la cellule du plus dangereux prisonnier des lieux : Grimmjow.

Love avait donc dû trouver un subterfuge adéquate afin qu'aucun prisonnier ne soit en quartier libre durant la visite de cette personne de l'extérieur. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas réglementaire pour un sous. Si on apprenait dans les hautes sphères que les prisonniers n'avaient pu bénéficier de leur quartier libre dont ils ont droit, Yamamoto serait dans de beaux draps. Et même si c'était la toute première fois - et sûrement la dernière - que ça se produisait, les avocats des prisonniers se feraient un plaisir de relancer la machine de la justice pour obtenir un quelconque avantage à leur client. Et cela, Love le savait pertinemment bien.

_Ça ne me plait pas trop d'agir alors que Yamamoto-san était contraire à ta visite mais... le conseil d'administration a eu le dernier mot. Après tout, ce sont eux qui me paient, je dois m'y plier.

Love stoppa ses pas à quelques mètres seulement de la cellule 506, l'antre de Jaggerjack. Il se tourna en direction du visiteur qu'il connaissait plus que bien d'ailleurs. Ce dernier arborait un visage impassible, presque apaisé et heureux de se trouver en ces lieux, ce qui sembla interloquer le gardien.

Depuis que son collègue et ami Muguruma Kensei avait plié bagages sous la pression du conseil d'administration, Love n'en était que plus méfiant encore. Toutes les nouveautés n'étaient pas forcément bonnes pour cette prison et bien entendu, depuis que l'autorité de Muguruma et ses arguments solides ne jouaient plus sur les décisions de Yamamoto, ce dernier était plus que laxiste. Non pas qu'il ne prenait pas à cœur la gestion de la prison mais le vieil homme était affaiblit ces derniers temps et sans Kensei, le conseil d'administration avait les pleins pouvoirs.

_Ça ne te fait jamais rien de revenir dans cette prison, Sosuke?

Aizen étira un sourire et replaça lentement ses lunettes sur son nez. Il prenait tout cela avec un calme étonnant et rien sur son visage ne laissait entendre qu'il avait été autrefois un pensionnaire de cet établissement.

_Je vis ça comme un pèlerinage, expliqua-t-il, une sorte de souvenir malheureux qui semble s'effacer avec le temps. Ah... J'ai changé maintenant.

Love fronça discrètement les sourcils, ne remettant pas en cause les paroles du brun mais doutant fortement du fait qu'il ait « changé ». Cependant, il ne le contredit pas et garda pour lui ses méfiances. Plus rien ne l'étonnait après vu Kurosaki faire ses ateliers et Muguruma se faire remercier par l'administration, la visite du psychiatre attitré de Grimmjow n'était pas une surprise. Et puis, ce cinglé en avait besoin plus que quiconque, pensa-t-il. Mais le fait que ce genre d'imprévus se multiplie depuis le départ de son ami aux cheveux argentés n'était pas pour le rassurer. Muguruma n'aurait jamais autorisé l'entrée d'Aizen; conseil d'administration ou pas.

Mais voilà, Love était différent et craignait bien plus que lui de perdre son emploi. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils l'avaient choisi à la place de Kensei. Love en était également persuadé.

_Si tu le dis. J'imagine que je n'ai pas à te prévenir sur le « spécimen » qui habite cette cellule, hein? Tu connais bien la bête.

_Mph... On peut dire ça comme ça, acquiesça Aizen avec un sourire amusé.

Love n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il inséra la clef électronique dans le petit boîtier sur la porte de la cellule et attendit que le « bip » aigüe ne retentisse. Puis, il tendit son doigt en direction du clavier numérique ou il pianota un numéro à rallonge, si long que Sosuke se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait plusieurs essais.

Un second « bip » retentit, moins aigüe et la porte se débloqua, s'entrebâillant légèrement. Love porta une main à son arme par pur réflexe et ne quitta pas l'entrée de la cellule des yeux.

Mais Aizen posa une main amicale sur son épaule :

_Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Il faudrait mieux que je le vois seul. Grimmjow a toujours fait preuve d'intelligence et de non-violence en ma présence.

L'homme à la coupe affro fronça les sourcils, glissant ses pupilles sombres sur le visage angélique de Sosuke. Pendant un instant il hésita; qu'aurait donc fait Kensei?

_Okay. Je vous surveillerai par la lucarne.

Il accéda à ses désirs et le laissa entrer dans la petite pièce étouffante, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il soupira. Laisser pénétrer un homme dans une cellule était strictement interdit, et surtout d'en refermer l'accès derrière; mais au Diable! Si Grimmjow s'en prenait à Aizen la société ne s'en porterait que mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Aizen avait attendu que le garde ne referme la porte derrière lui pour être plongé dans le noir quasi complet. Seule la lucarne de la porte, par laquelle passait un fin rayon de lumière artificielle lui permit d'évaluer la pièce.

Sosuke avait été lui-même bien trop habitué aux fortes odeurs masculines pour relever la quantité aberrante de testostérone qu'il respirait dans l'air à travers l'odeur de transpiration et de mâle. A sa gauche était un toilette primaire, à peine propre et sordide. Au fond de la pièce, autrement dit deux mètres devant lui, un lit de camp sans couverture sur lequel était assis un corps familier.

Assis en tailleur, lui tournant le dos, Grimmjow Jaggerjack semblait observer le mur de pierre qui lui faisait face. Le visiteur tenta de s'approcher de lui avec une curiosité non dissimulée, pour enfin comprendre ce que le bleuté observait avec tant de ténacité.

Un bout de papier journal, une image plus précisément, représentant deux personnes visiblement prises en photo par des paparazzis. Sans que Grimmjow ne semble s'en rendre compte, Sosuke rapprocha son visage de l'image et découvrit avec une certaine délectation qu'il s'agissait de Kurosaki Ichigo, au bras de Muguruma Kensei. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas vu lui-même cette photographie dans le journal il y a quelques jours, il n'aurait pu reconnaître l'accompagnateur de l'écrivain; en effet, son visage avait été arraché. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'auteur du méfait.

Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux chocolats de Sosuke et il se pencha vers un Grimmjow toujours immobile pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

_Serait-on en colère contre ce Muguruma Kensei?

La poitrine de Jaggerjack se souleva dans un long mouvement et son visage se tourna vers le visiteur :

_Y va crever. D'ma main. Ichigo est à moi!

Sa dernière phrase sonna comme un rugissement aux oreilles d'Aizen qui eut à peine le temps de se reculer pour éviter le geste violent de Grimmjow qui sauta sur ses pieds et frappa durement le mur de son poing. Le psychiatre l'observa sans réagir, attendant que la bête se calme et que son souffle se fasse moins rapide.

_Que comptes-tu faire Grimmjow? lui demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras, l'air plus calme que jamais. Tu désires cet homme à t'en faire saigner les poings contre les murs, tu haies cet autre homme pour tourner autour de l'objet de tes désirs. Que vas-tu faire? Comment ferais-tu enfermé ici?

Jaggerjack tourna vers lui des yeux injectés de sang, haineux et prêts à tuer, mais Sosuke ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que le bleuté ne lui ferait pas de mal, il savait le contrôler en l'amenant toujours à exprimer sa colère sur ceux qu'il souhaitait.

_Que voudrais-tu faire, hein Grimmjow? Retrouver Kurosaki? Qu'il t'accepte, le serrer dans tes bras, connaître son lit sûrement? Tu voudrais l'empêcher de voir Muguruma? Tu voudrais faire du mal à cet homme qui fut ton geôlier et qui te mena jusqu'à l'hôpital? Il t'a humilié, Grimmjow. Que vas-tu y faire?

Grimmjow l'écoutait attentivement, se mettant soudain à faire les cent pas autour du psychiatre en se massant nerveusement le poing blessé.

_Je veux l'buter. Et j'veux Ichigo. Je l'veux t'entends?

_J'entends très bien, mais... comment? Le désires-tu à un tel point que... tu t'imagines en dehors de ces murs avec lui?

Le turquoise stoppa net ses pas, glissant ses beaux yeux sur Sosuke qui lui sourit avec compréhension. Jaggerjack se rapprocha alors de lui :

_Oui, répondit-il abruptement. Ouais, j'l'imagine.

_Voudrais-tu que cela soit vrai? Toi et Kurosaki?

_Oui! Dehors, et... j'l'empêcherai d'voir Muguruma! Il s'ra à moi!

_Mais Grimmjow, tu es un prisonnier, lui répliqua Aizen en posant ses mains sur ses épaules musclées. Tu es... un homme dangereux, qui a fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Tu es enfermé ici et... tu n'en sortiras plus. Et tu ne pourrais voir Kurosaki si ce n'était pour son atelier.

Jaggerjack serra les dents un instant, ne trouvant pas de réponse à ce qui semblait un détail colossal. Comment assouvir ses désirs s'il ne pouvait sortir d'ici? Et comment avoir Kurosaki en restant un éternel prisonnier? Non, il y avait sûrement une autre solution. Plus efficace, qui comblerait tous ses désirs et qui...

_Faut qu'je sorte d'ici. Faut que j'm'évade.

La résolution inattendue du prisonnier claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet cinglant, les yeux turquoises plongèrent dans les pupilles chaudes de Sosuke, comme s'il le mettait au défis de l'en empêcher. Une main chaude et délicate se déposa sur l'épaule du bleuté comme pour le féliciter d'avoir pris une telle décision accompagné d'un mince sourire à la façon du brun.

« Bien, voilà qui fut assez simple à mettre en place » pensa-t-il avec jubilation. « L'homme qui ne réfléchit pas et se laisse guider par ses sentiments est si aisément manipulable... »

_Heureusement que ces portes de prison retiennent mes mots, je m'efforce de parler tout bas alors que tu n'as visiblement rien à faire du fait qu'il puisse t'entendre, lança-t-il avec un rire amusé en désignant du pouce le garde les observant par la lucarne. Et comme tu as rempli ta part du contrat en jouant ton rôle à la perfection dans le renvoie de ce cher Muguruma Kensei, je ne peux que t'aider, Grimmjow. Je t'y aiderai. Attends ma prochaine visite, je règlerai tous les détails. Et alors, tu pourras être libre et retrouver celui qui hante tes pensées.

Jaggerjack resta impassible, n'ayant pas l'habitude – oh non! - qu'on lui fasse ce genre de promesse. Il était plutôt sceptique, même s'il savait que cet homme ne se jouerait pas de lui. Tout du moins pas dans cette promesse.

_T'as intérêt à pas t'foutre d'moi, Sos'ke!

_Je ne me le permettrai pas, répondit le brun en secouant la tête. Nous avons toujours été... proches, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas? Je me rappelle encore lorsque tu es arrivé dans cette prison. Je t'ai aidé, soutenu et même après mon transfert puis ma libération suis revenu vers toi. Pourquoi te laisserai-je tomber maintenant?

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête puis retourna prendre place face à l'image de Kurosaki scotchée au mur. A présent, tout lui semblait si accessible qu'il en était à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire dehors... Mais il le savait déjà; Kurosaki ne s'en était sans doute jamais douté mais Grimmjow avait vu en lui l'élan qui le pousserait en dehors de ces murs.

Aizen échappa un ricanement étouffé tout en observant le bleuté contempler l'objet de ses désirs. Attirer la bête avec un gibier appétissant, puis l''emmener en dehors de la cage et ensuite lui enfiler une laisse autour du cou pour qu'alors le propriétaire s'en pavane. Grimmjow était - à sa manière - la future fierté d'Aizen, mais le brun se gardait bien d'en informer l'intéressé. Sosuke se décida enfin à laisser notre panthère seule, faisant signe à Love à travers la lucarne pour qu'il le laisse sortir.

_Tu vois finalement, nous avons discuté. Comme de parfaits gentlemen! s'extasia-t-il à sa sortie, haussant avec désinvolture les épaules à la vue d'un Love beaucoup moins convaincu que lui.

_Il y aura toujours une chose que je ne comprendrai pas chez Grimmjow, objecta alors le garde en rangeant la clef électronique dans sa poche, c'est pourquoi il semble te tenir en si haute estime?

Aizen ne lui répondit pas et les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants à s'observer en silence, chacun tentant de percer à jour les pensées de l'autre. Mais à ce jeu, Aizen était de loin le plus fort, et il avait la réponse à la question de Love. « Mais parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir lui offrir son désir le plus fou sur un plateau. Je savais déjà que convaincre Grimmjow serait un jeu d'enfant, mais maintenant ça sera beaucoup moins simple avec ce Kurosaki... »

Sosuke quitta la prison rapidement après avoir pris congé de Love en le remerciant pour son implication. Montant en grande hâte dans sa berline étincelante garée juste devant la porte de l'établissement, le psychiatre se frotta les mains laissant voir une excitation toute nouvelle. Il ne démarra pas tout de suite son véhicule mais prit la peine de passer un coup de fil qui semblait ne pas pouvoir attendre :

_C'est moi. Je viens de sortir, énonça-t-il en jetant un œil dehors pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages.

_J'espère pour toi que ça a été fructueux, Sosuke, lui répondit une voix profonde et sombre dans l'appareil. Rendre visite à Jaggerjack n'est pas exactement ce qu'on appelle « faire dans la discrétion ».

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il n'y aura pas de problème, ma couverture est parfaite, non? D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette entrevue, il va falloir qu'on se voit pour mettre en place la petite évasion de Grimmjow. Je compte sur toi...

_Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je suis surpris, Grimmjow s'est laissé embarqué là-dedans?

_Oh oui, il est tombé dedans en deux petites secondes. Mph, depuis le temps que j'attends d'enfin récupérer Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il m'a fallu attendre tant de temps pour qu'il se décide enfin à vouloir s'évader, j'ai parfaitement choisi Kurosaki, n'est-ce pas?

_Parfaitement n'est peut-être pas le mot, Sosuke, lui répondit son interlocuteur. Il va nous poser des problèmes, je le connais plutôt bien dira-t-on. C'est un curieux, un fouineur de première! Il a même tout failli faire capoter quand il a expertisé ce stupide poème que tu as fait écrire par Schiffer.

_J'avoue que sur ce coup-là il a bien failli tout faire foirer. Mais peu importe, il n'a pas trouvé de conclusions à cette expertise, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, comment voudrais-tu qu'il fasse le rapprochement entre un poème, Ulquiorra et moi, hein?

_Je ne sais pas, peut-être en posant des questions! N'oublie pas que Muguruma et Love sont de son côté.

_N'oublions pas aussi qu'il a dans ses fréquentations l'un des meilleurs flics du pays, tu en sais quelque chose, hein?

_Mph... Hisagi j'en fais mon affaire, il ne sera pas un obstacle. Tout ce qui compte c'est que Jaggerjack sorte, n'est-ce pas? Il sortira, crois-moi.

_Et ensuite je pourrais régler toutes mes petites affaires laissées de côté.

_En espérant qu'il ne se soit pas laissé attendrir par les effluves de l'amour et ce rouquin. Sinon, tu peux dire adieu au meilleur tueur à gages qu'il t'ait été donné d'embaucher.

_Occupe-toi d'Hisagi, d'accord? Kurosaki, j'en fais mon affaire...

Sosuke fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en terminant sa conversation. Il raccrocha et rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste de costume, satisfait de lui-même. Puis, il étira un sourire charmeur qu'il ne manqua pas d'admirer dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture de luxe.

_Et bientôt, échec et mat pour Aizen-_sama_...

* * *

_**~ Au même moment chez Ichigo ~**_

Ichigo était de retour chez lui après son entrevue avec Shuuhei. Dans quelques heures, à la fin de la journée il allait rencontrer le collègue de Rukia : Shiba Kaien, et il attendait l'entrevue avec impatience. Si l'homme avait suivi le procès de Jaggerjack nul doute qu'il lui dirait de nombreuses choses. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui parler du cas Aizen...

Soupirant d'une fatigue qu'il n'avait connu que rarement, il décida de s'allonger quelques temps sur son lit. Relaxant son corps et son esprit, il voulait être détendu avant – une fois de plus – de se lancer dans des questionnements migraineux à propos de Grimmjow et de son entourage.

Ah ce Grimmjow..., pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, roulant son corps sur le côté. Il lui donnait tant de fil à retordre, mais il aimait ça. Ichigo avait toujours su au fond de lui qu'un jour un homme parviendrait à faire ressortir ce côté sadomasochiste qui sommeille en tout un chacun. Il sourit bêatement à cette pensée, inspirant la douce odeur de la lessive émanant de ses draps propres.

Il laissa le plat de sa main parcourir le matelas à ses côtés, frais et non encore défroissé. Quelque part, il aurait aimé que ces draps soient déjà roulés en boule par terre, jetés au loin sous les mouvements bestiaux de deux corps en ébullition; le sien et celui de Grimmjow. Il aurait tant aimé aussi qu'ils n'aient plus cette odeur de lessive artificielle, mais celle de la sueur, celle des ébats amoureux. Oh oui, il aurait tant aimé ça...

_Je suis cinglé..., soupira-t-il en se replaçant sur le dos, son avant bras gauche couvrant ses yeux.

La frustration de sa condition le laissait rêveur parfois, et seul allongé dans son grand lit était on ne peut plus propice à la fantaisie. Mais dès qu'il pensait à Grimmjow ce n'était plus de la fantaisie, c'était autre chose... à chaque fois. Il pouvait sentir son membre tressaillir dans son caleçon à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, un frisson le parcourait tout entier alors que ses testicules durcissaient en pensant à lui.

Était-ce de la frustration, était-ce du pur désir? La frontière entre les deux était extrêmement difficile à distinguer. Et puis, il n'en avait que faire...

Il repensait, encore et encore, au corps finement musclé du prisonnier, à son bronzage si parfait, à ses yeux affamés et ses mains si curieuses. Ses lèvres se pincèrent lorsqu'il laissa échapper un mince grognement, son pouce effleurant le sommet de son sexe déjà suintant. S'il y avait une chose qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde c'était bien qu'il puisse un beau jour entrainer Grimmjow avec lui dans cette chambre. Qu'ils puissent s'enivrer l'un de l'autre sans penser au lendemain.

_Grimmjow...

Il ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds en s'entendant gémir son nom de cette manière. Cependant, cela ne le stoppa pas au contraire; son bas-ventre se tortillait et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Ça lui était égal de savoir qu'il fantasmait sur un homme tel que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que lui. Il devait évacuer ce désir de son corps, histoire de se sentir un peu mieux. Jusqu'à la prochaine montée de fièvre.

Lentement, sans se relever, il tendit son bras en direction de la table de nuit, cherchant à tâtons le tiroir qu'il ouvrit violemment. Il y fouilla à l'aveuglette, le bout de ses doigts entrant soudain en contact avec ce qu'il cherchait.

_Tiens, longtemps que je ne t'avais pas utilisé toi, chuchota-t-il au long objet d'un rouge fraise qu'il observa avec amusement.

Ce n'était pas son premier sex toy, mais celui-ci était bien mieux que tous ceux qu'il avait testés auparavant. Shuuhei le lui avait offert un jour de Saint-Valentin et lui avait dit que ce jouet lui faisait tant penser à lui qu'il le lui avait acheté.

L'objet émettait de douces vibrations lorsqu'on activait la fonction « ON » et sa couleur si appétissante avait toujours ravie les yeux d'Ichigo. A l'image d'un membre masculin ordinaire, l'objet était long et dur et son sommet avait été formé comme une fraise. Une idée amusante plus agréable à l'œil que la forme d'un sexe en érection.

_Oh bordel de...! laissa-t-il échapper en arquant son dos à la sensation du bout de l'objet pénétrant son intimité.

Il inspira profondément, fermant ses yeux pour se concentrer. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait Grimmjow, à l'intérieur de son corps, le pénétrant sans préambule aucun. Dans ce fantasme, Grimmjow était impatient, excité et très dominateur. Il tenait ses mains en otage, son corps contre le matelas et il l'enflammait de son beau regard bleu turquoise étourdissant.

_Oh Grimmjow! s'exclama-t-il en étirant un très large sourire alors que l'objet s'aventurait un peu plus loin en lui sous son impulsion.

Doucement, de plus en plus loin, dans un va et vient parfait, le poignet d'Ichigo n'avait en rien perdu de sa dextérité. Après sa rupture avec Shuuhei, le manque de sexe lui avait cruellement fait défaut; il s'était donc attelé à ce genre de plaisir plusieurs fois par semaine. Mais ces derniers temps, il n'y avait guère goûté, la soif de plaisir s'étant faite moins forte.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Grimmjow dans sa vie, il y avait repris un goût certain; jusqu'à en reprendre des activités perverses de masturbation poussée. Et ses mouvements ne faisaient qu'accélérer, poussant l'objet toujours plus loin, imaginant le corps brillant de sueur du bleuté au-dessus de lui, étirant ses muscles, ondulant ses hanches pour chercher plus loin en lui. Il pouvait presque entendre sa respiration bestiale, imaginer ses fesses musclées sous ses doigts, sa langue dans son cou. Il n'avait jamais eu un fantasme de la sorte, jamais.

_Grimm... Grimmjow..., expia-t-il en relevant la tête, alors que le sex toy ne cessait de titiller sa prostate avec délectation. Han...

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres lentement, Ichigo tenta de se remémorer leur dernier baiser. Il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait qu'il l'embrasse à l'aube de son orgasme comme il le faisait si bien. Sa langue dans sa bouche jouant avec la sienne, ses dents aiguisées mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, et ses répliques perverses qui avaient le don de l'électriser systématiquement.

« J'vais jouir en toi, Ichi. Et la prochaine fois j'viendrai dans ta bouche... »

_Ah! Grimmjow!

C'en fut trop pour le rouquin à qui ses pensées malsaines ne cessaient de jouer des mauvais tours. Il fut saisit d'un grand tremblement et son corps se tendit tel un arc prêt à tirer une flèche. La semence blanche s'écoula le long du membre palpitant, recouvrant les doigts de l'écrivain qui retomba soudain sur son matelas en un soupir épuisé. Lentement, il retira l'objet qui vibrait toujours en lui et se laissa quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

_Bon sang, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait en pensant à un homme mais... oh grand Dieu! C'était bien la première de toute qu'il avait ressentit une telle excitation et qu'il se sentait si insatisfait après avoir jouit.

Ses yeux tournés vers le plafond il se laissa quelques secondes de réflexion; si ça continuait comme ça, il ne serait jamais capable d'ôter ce magnifique prisonnier de son esprit. Il fallait sans doute qu'il y fasse quelque chose mais il ignorait quoi.

_Oh... Je suis un cas désespéré, lança-t-il, son corps lourd comme un cheval mort.

* * *

_**~ Un peu plus tard ~ **_

Un œil curieux et un sourcil haussé apparurent dans le rétroviseur du taxi dans lequel Ichigo avait pris place. Le conducteur assistait, sceptique, à la bataille que se livrait Ichigo et sa conscience.

_Non, non, je dois arrêter ça! se murmurait-il en serrant les poings. Je dois arrêter de penser à ça... à ce type tout le temps bordel!

Le jeune homme était concentré, prêt à prendre cette résolution qui ne lui apporterait que du bon : cesser de penser à Jaggerjack. Tout du moins, cesser de penser à lui de manière... équivoque. Sans quoi ce qui s'était produit plus tôt se reproduirait pour sûr, et son corps en émoi ne le laisserait jamais tranquille.

_Je sais quand même me contrôler, non? Je ne suis plus un ado! continuait-il de murmurer, furieux contre sa personne.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le regard de ce chauffeur sur lui, l'observant comme s'il eut été fou, pas plus que cette entrevue avec Shiba Kaien. Il était bien trop préoccupé par ses propres sentiments pour travailler. Mais voilà, Rukia avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils se rencontrent tous les deux et l'orangé était un homme de parole. Il fut bien soulagé lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta au coin d'une rue et qu'il paya sa course, échappant enfin aux yeux curieux de ce chauffeur qui ne manqua pas de lui lancer un "vous devriez vous faire soigner, vieux!" avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en maudissant ciel et terre.

Le journaliste l'attendait à l'intérieur d'un café cosy et tranquille en centre ville. Le rouquin le remarqua immédiatement, il l'avait déjà vu à la télé ce Shiba Kaien, et observa que celui-ci avait pris la peine de commander deux cafés. Ichigo prit place face à lui après s'être présenté avec courtoisie. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que les deux hommes échangeaient des banalités de circonstance.

_Vous m'avez l'air préoccupé, jeta soudain l'homme brun en lui souriant. Est-ce Grimmjow qui vous donne tant de soucis?

Ichigo porta une main à son front en ricanant en son for intérieur « si seulement vous saviez... ». Le sujet du jour était donc lancé; autant mordre à l'hameçon!

_Oui et non, finit-il par répondre. Disons qu'il m'arrive de me demander si je ne ferai pas mieux de laisser tomber.

_Je crois que tout individu s'étant penché sur le cas Jaggerjack est passé par là! Décourageant il l'est!

L'écrivain étira un faible sourire, retirant de sa poche un carnet de notes et un crayon qu'il avait préparés pour l'occasion. Kaien l'observa faire avec attention, ses mains croisés sur la table de bois.

_Vous l'avez déjà rencontré pour vous être penché sur son cas? interrogea alors le rouquin en agrippant son crayon bien taillé.

_Oui, plusieurs fois mais je doute que ça l'ait marqué. En fait, « rencontré » n'est pas vraiment le mot, je l'ai croisé de-ci de-là. A ses procès, à son entrée en prison ect. Vous voyez?

_Et vous avez suivi l'affaire par obligation ou bien par choix?

Shiba se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux nerveusement. Ses yeux glissèrent à droite et à gauche, comme s'il eut voulu surprendre quelqu'un les espionnant. Son attitude ne surprit pas l'orangé qui avait l'habitude de rencontrer ce genre de "contact".

_Par choix, répondit-il sur un ton moins fort. En fait, l'affaire de Grimmjow n'était pas vraiment ce qui m'intéressait de prime abord, voyez. Ce qui m'intéressait c'était...

Il stoppa ses mots et jeta à nouveau des coups d'oeil autour de lui pour enfin s'avancer et se rapprocher du jeune homme, baissant encore le ton de sa voix :

_Le premier vrai cas qui m'intéressait c'était Aizen Sosuke, vous le connaissez j'imagine.

_Oui.

_Bien. Quand Aizen a été libéré, il n'y a pas eu de conférence de presse suite au procès. Aucune journal n'a eu de communication sur ce qu'il s'est produit. Maintenant, écoutez ça... Il est pratiquement certain que notre bien cher maire Luisenbarn avait trop besoin de Sosuke pour le voir enfermé à nouveau.

Ichigo comprit alors que ce que Shuuhei lui avait dit était véridique. Il lui avait déjà parlé de tout ça plus tôt dans la journée et le sujet l'intéressait également au plus haut point. Aussi tendit-il l'oreille plus attentivement.

_Pourquoi?

_J'y viens, j'y viens.

Ichigo dévisageait le journaliste avec un intérêt non dissimulé, buvant ses paroles jusqu'à la lie.

_Tout homme politique a son côté sombre, ses magouilles pas nettes. Luisenbarn lui, doit son élection a pas mal de votes obtenus par la force, la persuasion, le chantage. Aizen aurait usé de ses méthodes de Yakuza et obligé quelques grands pontes et partis à pousser l'électorat vers Barragan. Bien entendu, ce ne sont que des hypothèses, mais quand vous connaissez le personnage qu'est Aizen, vous savez que tout ceci est dans ses cordes.

_Mais... pourquoi le faire libérer alors puisqu'il était déjà élu?

Kaien dodelina de la tête avec un sourire vainqueur :

_Voilà où je veux en venir, Aizen n'est pas seulement un soutient, ni un homme de main engagé sur la pouce pour la seule durée de la campagne de Barragan, il fait également partie intégrante des affaires du maire. Il est chargé de régler les petits différents, de donner des pots de vin, de faire du chantage aux adversaires et même de descendre des personnes trop dangereuses. La mafia, c'est ça.

Ichigo inspira profondément, déposant son crayon sur son carnet vierge de toutes notes. En venant ici ce jour, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de telles choses. C'était inimaginable, à la hauteur d'un de ses polars mais en même temps... possible.

_J'ai entendu dire que le dossier d'Aizen avait été rouvert par la cour sans raison précise, lança-t-il à son tour pour faire avancer la conversation plus loin. Que le maire avait assisté au procès et que d'obscures choses s'étaient produites pendant ce procès.

_C'est ce que je crois également. Maintenant, revenons-en à Jaggerjack. Vous allez me dire : quel lien entre Sosuke et Grimmjow, hein? Vous avez raison, il n'est pas facile à détecter. Mais... voilà ce que j'ai découvert pendant que je couvrais le cas Aizen. Sosuke a engagé pas mal de personnes autour de lui, l'homme ne fait pas le sale boulot oh non! Il engage des... disons hors-la-loi pour faire le boulot à sa place à la demande de Luisenbarn. Tout ça pour dire qu'il est constamment à la recherche de nouveaux « employés ».

Ichigo plissa les yeux, sentant qu'il tenait là un scoop de toute première qualité.

_En faisant mes recherches sur Aizen après sa libération, j'ai appris que la police continuait à le garder à l'oeil et connaissait ses déplacements. L'un de mes contacts dans le milieu m'a affirmé que Sosuke versait régulièrement de l'argent à un certain IlForte Grantz, un vieil ami de Grimmjow. En creusant plus loin, j'ai également découvert que Aizen avait assisté à son procès et lui rendait régulièrement visite en prison, comme de vieilles connaissances. Ajoutez maintenant à cela que Sosuke officie en tant que psychiatre de la prison. Je crois qu'il s'intéresse à Grimmjow, de près.

_QUOI? P... pourquoi ça? s'écria le roux en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche alors que les autres clients tournaient des yeux étonnés dans sa direction.

_Chuuuut! se précipita-t-il de chuchotter en le fusillant du regard. Grimmjow est l'homme parfait pour Aizen! Ils ont été compagnons de cellule ou presque, Jaggerjack est un tueur expérimenté, Aizen a besoin de lui dans son équipe de truand. Il le tient en s'occupant de son meilleur ami, fait office de soutient ect. Et tout le monde sait que Aizen Sosuke ne fait pas ça par pure bonté d'âme. Aizen a besoin de lui!

_Mais... Mais Grimmjow est enfermé! Il ne sera jamais libéré! ajouta l'orangé en ouvrant des yeux alarmés.

_Mph! ricana Kaien, fier de lui. Ne jamais dire jamais, Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo déposa lentement sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise et chercha sur le visage du journaliste la moindre preuve de mensonge, mais il n'y en avait pas. L'homme disait la vérité, tout ça était vrai. Le lien qui unissait Grimmjow et Aizen n'était pas si banal. Il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui prenait des proportions immenses et qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à entrer dans un tel bazar. Mais il se devait de garder la tête froide, comme ses héros de roman. Il devait tenter de décrypter la situation au mieux, non?

_Pouah bon sang, on dirait un de mes romans. Ça me donne déjà mal à la tête, gémit-il.

_Je ne vous le fais pas dire!

_Mais après tout, Barragan a bien réussi à faire sortir Aizen de prison, pourquoi Grimmjow lui, ne sortirait-il pas?

_Pffff... Je crois que c'est plus ardue. Aizen avait été inculpé pour des chefs d'accusation moins graves que Grimmjow. Je doute qu'ils parviennent à réussir un second coup de la sorte.

_Alors quoi? Ils vont le faire évader? jeta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Mais Shiba Kaien ne suivit pas son élan et le jeune homme échappa un soupir angoissé et tapa des poings en faisant trembler la petite table en bois :

_Ils vont le faire évader? cracha-t-il, estomaqué.

_Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois que plus Aizen côtoie Grimmjow plus il est capable de lui mettre des choses en tête. Jaggerjack est un homme cruel mais une fois en prison, rien ne l'a jamais poussé à sortir de sa cage. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire le moindre effort pour en sortir. Or, si Aizen pouvait lui trouver un intérêt à l'extérieur, la panthère sauterait hors des barreaux. Et ils ont intérêt à faire ça avant que Jaggerjack ne rentre en psychiatrie, ce que je pense Sosuke ne fera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé un plan adéquat.

_Mais... il y a quand même un gouffre entre "vouloir s'évader" et "monter un plan pour s'évader", non? Je peux concevoir que Grimmjow soit un homme qui... enfin quand il a décidé quelque chose, il n'en démord pas. Et j'imagine que Aizen a déjà pensé à des moyens de l'en faire sortir. Il connait la prison et les allées et venues de son personnel. Les gardes aussi.

_Tss! Alors, ça vous parait un peu moins fantasmagorique, hein? Quand on y pense, ces deux mecs-là sont les deux seuls à avoir le cerveau et la niaque pour monter une évasion.

Ce fut à cet instant que Kurosaki passa en revue, à la vitesse de la lumière, toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Aizen. Cette fois-ci où il lui avait parlé si intimement de Grimmjow, et du fait qu'il avait besoin d'être aimé. Il pensa également à la présence de Jaggerjack à son atelier, elle ne s'était pas faite toute seule, Yamamoto avait bien dit que tout ceci s'était fait après bonne conduite mais même... ce brusque changement de comportement chez le bleuté n'était pas de son fait.

Aizen avait... Aizen était en train de... Aizen avait trouvé un intérêt à Grimmjow; un appât qui le pousserai à vouloir sortir de son trou noir. Et Ichigo était cet appât, il était la carotte idéale pour amener l'âne où il le désirait.

Ce n'était donc pas le fait du hasard? Grimmjow et lui s'étaient rencontrés dans un but précis et Aizen Sosuke avait mis en marche cette machine qu'il ne savait que trop bien conduire : la manipulation.

_Vous allez bien, Kurosaki-san? s'enquit soudain Kaien en l'observant avec méfiance.

_Oui, je... je vais bien. Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien! s'écria-t-il avant de se lever précipitamment et de s'enfuir en courant.

_Kurosaki-san!

Mais Ichigo avait déjà quitté le café et traversait la rue à grandes enjambées, avant que le journaliste n'ait pu le rattraper. Ses yeux captant le moindre mouvement perceptible, il avait l'air apeuré, catastrophé et dans un geste hésitant il retira son portable de sa poche. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ce qu'il en avait déduit ne pouvait seulement être des hypothèses! Aizen avait tant bien placé ses pions, que sans Kaien il n'aurait jamais rien compris à son petit jeu. Même le renvoie de Kensei lui apparaissait maintenant comme suspect!

Sa main enserra son portable alors qu'il se sentait manipulé et trahit, honteux et affaiblit. Sa fierté en prenait un coup; lui qui avait créée des intrigues tordues dans chacun de ses romans, lui qui avait côtoyé un policier rôdé, lui qui avait créée, résolue des intrigues pointues. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour un cerveau plus intelligent que le sien puisse le manipuler sans qu'il ne se rende compte de la supercherie. Il se sentait même bafoué dans son rôle d'écrivain, de créateur de séries policières.

Mais qui aurait-il bien pu mettre au courant? se demanda-t-il, calmant ses pas pour reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine se faisant soudain plus lourde. Qui?

Et qu'aurait-il dit? Que Aizen projetait de faire évader Grimmjow, qu'il les avait rapprochés dans ce sens-là lui et Jaggerjack? Non! Mais si c'était bien le cas, si Sosuke avait en objectif de faire sortir le turquoise de prison, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne devait-il pas prévenir...

Son flot de pensées incohérentes stoppa, comme une vague s'écrasant sur un rocher insurmontable. Et l'écrivain s'immobilisa au milieu du trottoir, ses yeux naviguant dans le vide comme si l'idée du siècle l'avait soudain frappé.

S'évader... Comment Grimmjow y parviendrait-il, même avec l'aide d'Aizen? Et puis quoi? Il serait libre, serait un fugitif et... il serait libre quand même. Libre, n'est-ce pas?

Libre.

« Je ne suis pas en train de faire de complot je suis en train d'imaginer ce que j'aimerais qu'il se produise! » énonça-t-il dans sa tête, comme pour calmer l'appel de sa conscience qui lui ordonnait d'abandonner des pensées aussi peu honnêtes.

Et alors? Si Grimmjow s'évadait, ce ne serait pas de son fait, non? Il n'y serait pour rien, mais quand bien même cela voudrait dire qu'il... qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir une chance.

Le dilemme le plus improbable de toute la vie d'Ichigo s'immisça alors dans sa conscience déjà bien malmenée. Rester honnête en dénonçant l'hypothétique entreprise d'évasion de Grimmjow et donc tirer un trait sur lui définitivement, ou bien enfouir cette découverte loin en lui, n'en parler à personne et peut-être voir un beau jour Jaggerjack libre, en cavale mais bel et bien avec lui...?

_Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore_, dit-on. Et ce fut ce jour que Kurosaki Ichigo comprit tout le sens de ce dicton.

« Kurosaki hors-la-loi pour les beaux yeux d'un repris de justice! » sonnait comme le futur titre d'un grand journal. Car Ichigo avait pris sa décision.


	13. Pourquoi donc es tu Grimmjow

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier.**_

_**Chapitre**_ **: Pourquoi donc es-tu Grimmjow?  
**

_**Rating**_ **: **M

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur. Quelques tirades issues de « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare.

**Note : **J'ai été absente longtemps... Trop longtemps, désolée. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12. Pourquoi donc es-tu Grimmjow?  
**

Il y a toujours un moment lorsqu'on apprend quelque chose d'assez peu ordinaire, un secret ou quoique ce soit de confidentiel et dont la responsabilité de garder cela pour soit nous incombe, où l'on souhaite partager ce que l'on sait avec quelqu'un. Peut-être par simple envie de se soulager, d'alléger ses épaules d'un poids conséquent ou bien pour apprécier l'expression d'étonnement de la personne que l'on met dans la confidence. Ou alors, parce qu'on veut avoir l'air de savoir des choses, d'être au courant, ou encore tout simplement pour recevoir des conseils.

Dans le cas de Kurosaki Ichigo, c'était la dernière solution.

_Bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel! Il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un! Bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel...

Le secret - ou plutôt la découverte - qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de garder pour lui seul était la future évasion de Grimmjow. Et également le fait qu'il avait servi d'appât à Aizen Sosuke pour pousser le bleuté à sortir de son trou. Le collègue de Rukia, Shiba Kaien, lui avait refilé un beau bébé, tiens! Il ne pouvait plus se tenir, sa langue semblait vouloir se délier là tout de suite, et il devait partager ceci avec quelqu'un. Mais qui?

Rukia? Il en était hors de question! Autant signer l'arrêt de mort de Grimmjow et la sienne par la même occasion. Si la petite brune apprenait que Aizen Sosuke planifiait secrètement de faire évader Grimmjow, elle alerterait le monde entier.

Alors qui? Sûrement pas Shuuhei, il était flic! Son père? C'est ça, pour qu'il crie à l'agonie que son fils chéri avait mal tourné... Son éditeur, Hirako? Même effet que Rukia.

Bref, en tout et pour tout, Ichigo était bel et bien seul là-dedans. Dans cette déduction qui ne faisait plus aucun doute mais dont il ne savait encore quoi faire, il était seul face à tous pour prendre sa décision; ne rien dire et laisser à Grimmjow une chance de s'évader ou bien en parler directement à la police et avorter le plan?

_Aaah! grogna-t-il en se sentant devenir littéralement fou. Il faut que j'écrive!

La seule façon de se calmer, la seule façon de se rassasier et de ne plus penser à rien d'autre : l'écriture. Et en relisant ce qu'il avait déjà écrit, il réalisa que ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce choix. Ce n'était pas à lui de choisir si le bleuté avait une chance ou non... Mais si Jaggerjack tentait de s'évader, s'il y parvenait, quelle vie aurait-il? Il risquait d'en mourir, poursuivit inlassablement par la police du pays. Une vie de cavale n'était pas la meilleure vie qui soit, n'est-ce pas?

Et lui dans tout ça? Et Ichigo, alors? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'une fois dehors Grimmjow le choisirait, qu'il se dirigerait vers lui et serait la première personne à qui il penserait? Il en serait peut-être déçue, anéantie si l'homme dans lequel il avait mis tant d'espoir le trahissait.

Il savait bien qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis, qu'il ne s'était pas passé grand chose entre eux, qu'ils étaient trop différents mais le fait était là; Ichigo éprouvait des sentiments pour cet homme, sûrement n'était-ce que physique, mais quand bien même, s'il s'échappait et ne lui donnait aucun signe, il en serait dévasté.

C'était à Grimmjow de décider de sortir de cette prison ou non, pas à lui, pas à Aizen. Et même s'il doutait fortement que Sosuke puisse au final parvenir à manipuler un être tel que Jaggerjack, il se méfiait tout de même des méthodes de l'homme. D'après ce qu'en avait dit Rukia il était fort, voire même au-dessus de ça.

_Calme-toi, Ichi. Demain c'est l'atelier, tu vas pouvoir voir Grimmjow et lui parler de tout ça.

Mais connaissant l'individu et sa conversation quelque peu médiocre, il ne s'attendait pas à monts à merveilles...

* * *

_**~ Le lendemain ~ **_

L'atelier de ce jour promettait encore d'être fructueux pour Ichigo, et il avait préparé un sujet qui à son avis intéresserait et inspirerait son auditoire tout entier. Un certain stress l'envahissait cependant lorsqu'il quitta son loft pour monter dans sa voiture et se mettre en route. Et s'il n'obtenait rien de Grimmjow? Si ce dernier restait fermé comme une huitre et ne lui permettait pas de savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette évasion? Il reviendrait au point mort, tout simplement.

Mais il ne pouvait, ni ne savait baisser les bras. D'une manière ou d'une autre il parviendrait à faire parler cet homme aux cheveux bleus, il en était capable; tout du moins avant qu'il ne lui fasse perdre la tête. Car vu comment c'était partie, Grimmjow Jaggerjack le faisait déjà suer à grosses gouttes, et il était certain qu'il parviendrait aussi à le faire suer en d'autres endroits...

_Mais à quoi je pense encore, bordel!

Love était venu l'accueillir à l'entrée des visiteurs, le visage quelque peu fermé et moins bavard qu'à son habitude. Le nouveau gardien en chef, remplaçant de Kensei, semblait fatigué voir même éreintée d'avoir repris au pied levé les fonctions qui incombaient au garde exemplaire qu'était Muguruma.

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs réservés au personnel de l'établissement pénitencier et le rouquin se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet qui le taraudait. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que ses questions au sujet d'Ulquiorra Schiffer paraissent déplacées aux yeux du gardien, il voulait s'en faire un allié et non pas lui donner envie de se méfier de lui. Voilà pourquoi il hésitait soudain à en parler avec lui.

Mais il savait que c'était le moment propice, le silence religieux qui flottait entre eux lui apparaissant comme un mal être persistant.

_Dites-moi, Love-san..., commença-t-il timidement. Il y a... il y a un prisonnier dont j'ai entendu parler, peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner?

Love tourna des yeux interrogateurs dans sa direction, se demandant ce que l'écrivain farfelu avait encore en tête.

_De quoi s'agit-il?

_Eh bien... On m'a dit qu'il y avait un prisonnier intéressant au niveau 5, quelqu'un qui a fait des études secondaires, un homme cultivé, intelligent.

_Schiffer?

Kurosaki était certain qu'à cet instant, Love pouvait voir cette petite lumière qui brillait d'intérêt au fond de ses yeux et qu'il s'en méfiait très fortement, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ulquiorra Schiffer était un homme qu'il voulait absolument rencontrer, tout du moins pour comprendre ses liens avec Grimmjow et pourquoi il l'aidait ainsi à lui écrire des mots doux.

_J'aimerais le rencontrer.

Love hocha la tête avec un désapointement non dissimulé.

_Décidément, Kurosaki-sama, vous aimez nous donner des sueurs froides! Schiffer est le prisonnier que nous laissons le moins sortir de son trou. Il est bien trop calme et réfléchit pour en sortir. Il est capable de tout, du pire comme du meilleur. Le matin vous pouvez discuter de Freud et Kant avec lui, mais l'après-midi... il vous glace de ses grands yeux verts et pouf! ses hommes vous retrouvent et vous êtes mort.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Co... comment ça « ses hommes »?

_Un grand yakuza peut être enfermé dans la meilleure prison du pays, il a toujours une main sur ses affaires, et sur son clan. Dieu seul sait comment il fait passer ses ordres mais... il les fait bien passer, croyez-moi. Ne vous mettez pas dans plus d'ennuis que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

_Je ne lui veux rien d'autre qu'une petite discussion, ajouta Ichigo sur la défensive, inquiété par ces révélations. Et puis, j'ai survécu à Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas?

Le gardien soupira, stoppant ses pas devant la porte de la salle de l'atelier. Il ne semblait pas vraiment ravie de la demande de l'écrivain.

_Grimmjow est tout à fait différent. Ses colères, sa violence sont... on peut les voir, les préparer, les contre attaquer. Schiffer est... dans la finesse. Vous ne savez jamais à quoi il pense, il... donne froid dans le dos.

L'orangé dodelina de la tête. Il avait l'impression que cette prison n'était qu'une succession de bêtes de foires plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Il avait toujours cru et on lui avait toujours laissé entendre que Jaggerjack était le pire des détenus, et pourtant il apprenait aujourd'hui que ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

_Je vous l'ai dit, Jaggerjack et Schiffer sont cinglés ça c'est certain. Mais à des niveaux différents. Lequel est le plus dangereux je ne saurais le dire mais... un à la fois vous suffit largement, non?

_Et si j'insiste?

_Pfff...

Love posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fortement contrarié. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et l'insistance du jeune homme était une chose dont il avait horreur.

_Parfois j'aimerais que Kensei soit encore là, et je n'aurais pas à prendre ces putains de décisions!

_Alors parlez-en à Yamamoto-san et...

_Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

_Pourquoi?

_Mph... Parce que Yamamoto-san a donné l'ordre que l'on accède à chacune de vos requêtes. J'imagine que vous avez frappé fort avec le gros don que vous avez offert à la prison.

_Donc, vous m'organiserez une rencontre avec Schiffer?

L'homme à la peau brune évita soigneusement son regard mais ne put qu'abdiquer :

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour qu'il soit là dans une heure. Mais sans Kensei, c'est un gros risque que de le bouger, vous savez.

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement, portant un index à ses lèvres l'air pensif.

_Et...

_Quoi encore?

_Et euh... vous pensez que ça serait possible de... d'avoir les deux en même temps toute à l'heure?

Le garde resta stoïque n'ayant pas tout de suite saisit son allusion. Mais soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fit quelques pas nerveux devant la porte :

_Vous... Jaggerajck et Schiffer? souffla-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait craintive. Vous voulez notre mort à tous ou quoi?

Devant ce qui semblait être une réplique désespérée, Ichigo resta muet. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela et maintenant le jeune homme se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

_Désolé, se reprit Love en passant une main sur son front où perlait des gouttes de transpiration. Je suis... sous tension ces derniers temps. Le conseil d'administration, Yamamoto, vous... Bon sang, ce que Kensei me manque!

Cet homme était confronté à bien plus de responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Son ascension à la place de Muguruma Kensei s'était faite si abruptement qu'il n'avait sûrement pas pensé aux conséquences. Et Ichigo ne pouvait que comprendre cela.

_C'est moi qui suis désolé, répliqua-t-il sur un ton plus doux. Si... si vous pensez que ce n'est pas possible alors ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai un autre moyen.

Love soupira et acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide.

_Bien, on y va? reprit Ichigo en désignant la porte du menton.

_Après vous.

…

L'audience était fidèle au poste, comme à son habitude, attendant la prestation de l'écrivain comme on attendait celle d'un acteur de pièce. Cette estrade n'était rien de plus qu'une scène, et Ichigo le personnage qui les distrayait. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il y avait un spectateur qui distrayait notre jeune auteur et cela l'orangé ne pouvait rien y faire; Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Bien, aujourd'hui j'ai bien envie de m'attaquer au théâtre. Je vous ai ramené des extraits de pièces que tout le monde connaît, afin qu'on puisse... les jouer?

Renji frappa un grand coup dans ses mains, gesticulant sur sa chaise comme il savait si bien le faire :

_Bordel, ça c'est géant! s'écria-t-il, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage juvénile.

_Nous avons, Roméo et Juliette, Hamlet de Shakespeare, j'ai aussi pris la liberté d'amener des auteurs français, Molière et Racine. Ça vous parle?

_Moui, bougonna Yumichika en regardant le plafond tentant de se remémorer ses souvenirs de littérature au lycée. Shakespeare évidemment, Molière aussi mais le dernier...

_Je pense qu'il faut avoir étudié la question de la littérature française pour connaître ces auteurs, répondit Ichigo en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau. Mais ça peut être intéressant.

Kira leva soudainement la main, dans un élan violent qui fit sursauter son voisin Mayuri.

_Oui? Kira?

_Est-ce qu'on a le droit de choisir la pièce que l'on va jouer?

_Oui, si vous voulez. J'ai pris plusieurs extraits de quelques œuvres de ces auteurs. A vous de choisir.

_Et on doit passez sur... sur l'estrade?

_Oui. A moins que l'un de vous soit contre ça?

Ses yeux dévièrent sur Grimmjow, qui comme à son habitude n'était pas intervenu une seule fois depuis le début de l'atelier. Le bleuté se contentait de rester stoïque, affalé sur sa chaise, ses pupilles braquées sur ses chaussures.

Ichigo garda le silence un instant, les autres constatant qu'il observait minutieusement le prisonnier à la chevelure turquoise. Il savait que cette fois-ci il le piègerait. S'il voulait prendre part à l'atelier il devait passer sur l'estrade et lire une tirade, or... Grimmjow ne savait pas lire, n'est-ce pas? Et il pourrait confirmer sans hésitation les conclusions de son ami Ishida sur le fait que le poème n'avait pas été écrit par lui...

_Grimmjow?

Le détenu leva ses yeux sur le rouquin et les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Tout autour d'eux les autres le sentirent, l'atmosphère était devenu électrique. Était-ce de la tension négative ou bien un tout autre genre de tension... sexuelle?

_Ça m'intéresse pas ces conneries, finit par énoncer Jaggerjack du bout des lèvres.

_Et pourquoi pas?

_Parce que c'est pour les tapettes le théâtre!

Yumichika sembla s'offusquer, tout autant que Kira. Ichigo lui, étira un petit sourire amusé, il s'y était attendu à cette réplique. Love leva les yeux au ciel et secoua doucement la chaise du prisonnier pour lui remettre les idées en place et le rappeler à l'ordre.

_Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu refuses de nous lire un petit quelque chose?

_Ouais, c'est ça.

Le cliquetis des chaines de Grimmjow se fit entendre pour la première fois, lorsqu'il ramena nerveusement ses pieds sous sa chaise et feignit de se désintéresser de la situation. En réalité, Ichigo comprit qu'il ne savait pas par quel moyen s'en échapper. S'il se retrouvait avec un texte dans les mains, il n'aurait plus aucun échappatoire sauf celui d'avouer qu'il ne savait pas lire...

Le roux hésita un instant à le relancer, histoire de le titiller un peu plus mais il se résolut à abandonner le cas lorsqu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui cria : « Arrête de le chercher, tu te masturbes déjà bien assez en pensant à lui, ça ne te suffit pas? »

« Et merde! »

Il secoua doucement sa tête, voulant reprendre ses esprits plutôt que de s'attarder sur le visage d'ange de ce démon aux cheveux bleus.

_Bien, qui veut commencer? demanda-t-il avec un sourire oubliant tout de suite sa petite discussion avec le dangereux prisonnier.

_Moi!

_Moi!

Renji et Kira se levèrent dans un même bond puis échangèrent un regard en chien de faïence. Ils ne se battaient tout de même pas pour savoir qui allait être le premier à jouer une scène quand même? se demanda Kurosaki, étonné.

_Au moins il y en a qui ont de l'enthousiasme à revendre, ça fait plaisir, commenta-t-il s'adressant directement à un Grimmjow totalement passif.

_Je l'ai dit en prem's! objecta Renji en fusillant Kira du regard.

_On l'a dit en même temps, rectifia-t-il en levant ton index.

_Rah! Arrête de faire ton je-sais-tout un jour j'vais t'défoncer!

_On se calme!

Love intervint entre les deux hommes avant que la dispute ne tourne au vinaigre. Ichigo s'était encore moins attendu à cela, mais d'un certain côté il en était heureux. Cependant, il devait faire un choix maintenant...

_Désolé Kira-kun, mais je vais laisser Abaraï-kun commencer, hein? Peut-être qu'il arrêtera de ronchonner et ne fera pas de remarque désagréable quand les autres passeront...

Le blond arbora une mine déconfite mais ne trouva rien à redire, alors que le rouge se levait pour monter sur l'estrade, l'allure fière et le sourire large.

_Vous voulez quel extrait, Abaraï?

Le rouge fouilla dans le tas de feuilles que le rouquin lui désigna, cherchant visiblement quelque chose de bien particulier. Kurosaki avait comme un mauvais pressentiment et il ne se trompa pas lorsque Renji tendit au bout de son bras, triomphant, l'extrait de Roméo et Juliette.

_Le tirage au sort aurait été plus équitable, lança Yumichika dans une pique acerbe.

Ichigo lui lança un regard réprobateur et glissa ses yeux sur Grimmjow, pour voir sa réaction, au cas ou il en aurait eu une. Et c'était bien le cas...

Il s'était redressé sur sa chaise, ses yeux plissés, dévorant du regard les deux hommes sur l'estrade maintenant proches, trop proches à son goût.

« Bon sang, il est jaloux! » constata Kurosaki en se mordillant la lèvre, à moitié entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation.

_Acte trois, scène cinq de « Roméo et Juliette », annonça le roux.

_C'est vraiment pas juste, jeta Kira en étirant une grimace significative.

_Je voudrais juste rappeler à chacun d'entre vous que ce petit... exercice, on l'appellera comme ça, n'est là que pour vous aider à développer votre écriture. Là, vous êtes à la place du lecteur, vous jouez ce qu'il écrit, vous identifiez les sentiments qu'il sait placer dans ses vers, l'intonation du personnage ect. Le travail d'écrivain passe avant tout et pour tout par un travail de lecture. Les plus grands auteurs de notre temps étaient de grands lecteurs également.

Renji s'était placé de l'autre côté de l'estrade, face à Ichigo. Il parcourait des yeux le texte qu'il devait jouer, son visage concentré comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

_Je vous laisse quelques instants pour que vous puissiez lire le texte Abaraï. On ne lit pas et on ne joue pas un texte inconnu, ça va de soit.

_Mais je fais quel personnage? s'enquit alors le rouge en levant ses yeux de la feuille. Je peux faire Roméo?

_Oh nom de Dieu! s'exclama Yumichika en plaçant ses mains sur ses yeux. Je ne peux pas regarder ça!

Ichigo accéda à la demande du rouge et c'est ainsi qu'ils débutèrent leur lecture, Kurosaki prenant les tirades de Juliette :

_"_Veux-tu donc partir? Le jour n'est pas proche encore : c'était le rossignol et non l'alouette dont la voix perçait ton oreille craintive. Toutes les nuits il chante sur le grenadier là-bas. Crois-moi, amour c'était le rossignol_"

Renji tenait son texte à quelques centimètres face à lui, comme il l'avait vu faire d'autres acteurs. A la plus grande surprise d'Ichigo, ce fut avec conviction et sans exagération que le rouge lui répliqua :

_"_C'était l'alouette, la messagère du matin, et non le rossignol. Regarde, amour ces lueurs jalouses qui dentellent le bord des nuages à l'orient! [...]_" déclara-t-il en désignant du doigt le fond de la salle.

Ichigo observait la destination qu'il lui montrait, jouant le jeu étonnant du prisonnier qui venait de le surprendre au plus haut point. Et il n'était pas le seul, les autres dans la salle avaient haussé leurs sourcils bien haut, étonné de voir Renji si concentré dans cette activité.

_"_Cette clarté là-bas n'est pas la clarté du jour je le sais bien, moi; c'est quelque météore que le soleil exhale pour te servir de torche cette nuit et éclairer ta marche vers Mantoue_" déclara Kurosaki en initiant quelques pas dans sa direction de façon à se trouver côte à côte avec le rouge. "_Reste donc, tu n'as pas besoin de partir encore_"

Et sur cette tirade, il déposa une main sur le bras du rouge, ses yeux faisant un écart – non voulu – sur le visage d'un Grimmjow qui fulminait. Tout du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

_"_Soit!_" s'exclama alors Renji en enserrant fortement les épaules du jeune homme, autant qu'il le pouvait tout en lisant son texte. "_Qu'on me prenne, qu'on me mette à mort; je suis content, si tu le veux ainsi [...]_"

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent un peu plus, à l'image de deux personnes échangeant des secrets murmurés du bout des lèvres. Mais à chaque fois que Ichigol levait les yeux de son texte, son regard se dirigeait inexorablement vers Jaggerjack, juste un court instant, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Qu'attendait-il? Une réaction du bleuté? Ou bien était-ce seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait rester plus de quelques secondes sans poser ses yeux sur cet homme au physique ravageur?

L'orangé fit soudain un pas en arrière, adoptant une attitude pour le moins alarmée :

_"_C'est le jour c'est le jour! Fuis vite, va-t'en, pars : c'est l'alouette qui détonne ainsi, et qui lance ces notes rauques, ces strettes déplaisantes […]_"

Il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder en douce comme ça, bordel! Son coeur ne cessait de tambouriner à sa poitrine à mesure que son regard s'aventurait sur le visage mécontent de Grmmjow.

_"_De plus en plus clair?... De plus en plus sombre est notre malheur_"

Renji haussa un instant ses sourcils, stoppant son jeu. La suite du texte nécessitait l'intervention d'un troisième personnage, et Kurosaki ne semblait pas s'en être inquiété. Aussi, lança-t-il :

_Qui fait la nourrice? demanda-t-il à l'écrivain, l'interrogeant du regard.

_Moi! s'écria Kira en se levant et en se précipitant sur l'estrade, lisant par dessus l'épaule du rouquin les répliques de la nourrice de Juliette.

_"_Madame!_"

_"_Nourrice!_"

_"_Madame votre mère va venir dans votre chambre. Le jour paraît; soyez prudente, faites attention_"

Le blond redescendit rapidement, bien trop ravie d'avoir énoncé quelques mots.

Un silence s'installa ensuite, Ichigo ne parvenant pas à se décider s'il devait continuer ou non. C'était du suicide la suite de cette scène. Il pouvait sentir la respiration d'Abaraï s'accélérer face à lui, et ses yeux balayaient la feuille sans qu'il ne puisse lire quoique ce soit. Il savait que Renji y pensait également, il fallait qu'il lui demande d'arrêter là.

Sa vue s'était brouillée et tout à coup il fut saisit par un incroyable stress. S'il continuait la scène, Grimmjow... Grimmjow...

Ses yeux dévièrent à nouveau en direction du bleuté, attentiste sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si intéressé, si alerte et il savait pourquoi... Jaggerjack était indéniablement jaloux, c'était écrit sur son visage, son attitude criait la jalousie et l'envie de tordre le cou à Renji. Ichigo en était plus que conscient.

_Kurosaki-sensei...? s'enquit Renji qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait muet. C'est à vous...

Mais après une longue hésitation Ichigo se résigna tout de même à continuer :

_"_Allons, fenêtre, laissez entrer le jour et sortir ma vie_"

Il se détourna du prisonnier aux cheveux rouges, lui tournant presque le dos alors qu'il sentait arriver l'inévitable. Après tout, c'était lui le seul coupable, lui qui l'avait cherché en leur proposant une telle scène...

Et ce fut sans hésitation par contre, que Renji énonça la tirade suivante, avec un plaisir bien trop évident dans la voix :

_"_Adieu, adieu! Un baiser, et je descends_"

Et avant que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de mettre fin à la scène, Abaraï s'était saisit de son bras avec une force démesurée et le fit pivoter sur ses talons. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face à nouveau sans que l'écrivain ne puisse crier gare. Et sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, le prisonnier à la chevelure de feu s'était penché vers lui et avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes bien trop rapidement.

Dans la salle, l'assistance retint sa respiration. Kira plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et Yumichika échappa un "beurk!" inaudible. Bien trop surpris par cette démonstration d'intérêt de la part d'Abaraï, Love afficha une mine dégoûtée avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait agir et séparer les deux hommes. Mais quelqu'un le devança.

_SALE ENCULE!

Grimmjow s'en était chargé lui-même. Sautant de son siège tel un félin, ses chaines ne l'handicapant qu'à peine, le bleuté se précipita sur l'estrade pour administrer un placage cinglant - digne d'un joueur de rugby de classe mondial - à Renji. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent propulsés violemment contre le mur derrière l'estrade et Ichigo poussa un cri de surprise.

Les corps des deux prisonniers enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre présentaient un spectacle désolant. Renji tentait de se débattre face à un Grimmjow qui semblait se débrouiller plus que bien, même pieds et poings liés. Quelques coups de poings dans le foie, des coups de genoux dans les côtes et une magnifique droite de Renji eurent le temps d'être envoyés avant que Love ne s'interpose avec deux autres gardes et ne maitrise les deux fous furieux.

Ichigo s'était reculé de la scène, observant avec effarement le visage rougit de colère de Jaggerjack. Ce dernier lui lança un regard glacial alors qu'il se faisait maîtriser par Love qui le menaça avec un taser.

_Tu bouges encore et je te grille! le prévint-il, appuyant l'arme de défense contre son cou.

Le turquoise obtempéra alors, observant Renji se faire emporter par les autres gardes à l'extérieur de la pièce, non sans en avoir fini cependant :

_T'es mort, Jaggerjack! T'es un homme mort, connard!

_Va te faire mettre! répliqua l'autre du bout des lèvres.

Love avait empoigné son talkie-walkie et prévenait déjà ses collègues à l'exérieur :

_Code rouge! Salle 2! Code rouge!

Dans la minute qui suivit, les autres prisonniers présents furent évacués et ramenés dans leur cellule, pendant que Love entreprenait déjà de trainer Grimmjow à l'extérieur, le menaçant toujours de son arme.

_Non attendez! le retint Ichigo.

Mais le gardien le fusilla du regard. Le roux sentit que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase; Love était en colère contre lui, très en colère même.

_Vous plaisantez? s'écria-t-il. Regardez dans quel souk vous nous avez tous fourré! Rentrez chez vous et réfléchissez bien à votre prochaine visite! Il se pourrait que...

_Allons, Love, un peu de calme.

Une voix plus posée et trainante coupa le flot de reproches du gardien retenant Grimmjow. Ichigo regarda alors entrer dans la pièce l'homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Un homme étrange, dont il s'était méfié immédiatement.

_Kyouraku-san! s'exclama le garde à la peau brune. Qu'est-ce que...?

_Ceci est bien un code rouge, n'est-ce pas? Alors, me voilà. Oh, Kurosaki-san?

Kyouraku Shunsui inclina son visage quelques instants pour saluer l'écrivain qui resta immobile. Il était évident que cet homme était un drôle d'individu; il n'était pas vraiment comme les autres gardiens, d'ailleurs en était-il seulement un? Ichigo s'était posé la question après l'avoir rencontré pour la première fois. Kyouraku lui avait demandé solennellement de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Yamamoto, un conseil que le jeune homme avait scrupuleusement respecté depuis. Mais l'homme était comme un fantôme, apparaissant toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. Et d'après la réaction de Love, ce dernier était aussi très surpris de le trouver en ces lieux.

_Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il.

_Grimmjow s'est précipité sur Abaraï et ils se sont battus.

_J'en vois le résultat, constata Shunsui en désignant le coin de la lèvre ensanglantée de Jaggerjack.

_C'connard joue avec l'feu! se défendit Jaggerjack.

_Il joue surtout avec Kurosaki-san et cela ne te plait pas! répliqua Love sur un ton moqueur.

Kyouraku étira un sourire amusé en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'orangé. Ce dernier attendait le dénouement de cette conversation avec impatience, espérant converser avec Grimmjow plus que tout; encore plus après ce qui venait de se produire.

_J'imagine que Jaggerjack doit des excuses à Kurosaki-san, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow?

Le bleuté observa Kyouraku avec méfiance, lisant dans ses yeux toute la malice de l'homme qu'il n'avait que peu côtoyé depuis son arrivée en prison.

_Ouais..., soupira-t-il du bout des lèvres.

_Bien! s'exclama Shunsui en frappant dans ses mains avec un large sourire. Si nous laissions Grimmjow faire des excuses en bonne et due forme seul avec Kurosaki-san, Love?

_Mais...

_Allons donc, vous utilisez encore ce taser? interrogea-t-il en tentant de distraire Love. Il n'est même plus en bon état, ce n'est pas très réglementaire et...

Les deux hommes disparurent derrière la porte, Kyouraku ayant enroulé son bras autour des épaules de Love qui se laissa emporter à contre coeur.

Le silence qui enveloppa soudain Ichigo et Grimmjow les laissa désarmés. Jaggerjack poussa un soupir en faisant cliqueter ses chaines, attendant que le jeune orangé ne fasse le premier pas certainement. Et pourtant, Kurosaki ne savait ce qu'il attendait de lui après le baiser d'Abaraï. Devait-il s'excuser lui aussi, ou bien lui demander pourquoi il était jaloux ou bien exiger de lui qu'il ne fasse plus preuve de violence en sa présence?

_Putain...

D'un revers de main, Grimmjow essuya le sang qui coulait lentement le long de son menton, sa lèvre boursoufflée mise à rude épreuve par le coup de poing de Renji. Il ne l'avait pas raté c'était certain, mais la panthère ne comptait pas en rester là avec lui. Mais à ce moment précis, il excécrait surtout ce silence odieux entre eux.

_Dis un putain d'truc, bordel!

Ichigo porta une main à son visage, dissimulant ses yeux et sa mine préoccupée à l'homme qui l'observait maintenant avec plus d'intérêt que jamais. Ses épaules se soulevèrent lorsqu'il laissa échapper un grand soupir. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir si Grimmjow le regardait, si seulement il posait ses yeux sur lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que les choses soient bien claires entre eux.

_Écoute, c'était juste une scène... une pièce de théâtre, tu vois? Et... on jouait, comme des acteurs. C'est juste un... exercice.

« Bordel pourquoi je cherche à me justifier et pourquoi j'ai l'air si... stressé? »

_Tu sais Grimmjow, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as pu te mettre en tête après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à l'hôpital mais... Oui, on s'est embrassés, mais... Je veux dire, tu es... toi et je suis... moi. Tu comprends?

_J't'emmerde.

« Oui, évidemment. Faut dire qu'après une phrase pareille 'tu es toi, je suis moi' il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre que m'emmerder... »

_Je croyais que tu voulais que je dise quelque chose! C'est fait, alors moi aussi je t'emmerde! lui répliqua-t-il assez sèchement. On n'est pas ensemble je te signale! On n'est pas... je suis quelqu'un qui vit à l'extérieur, je suis un écrivain et tu es... ici. On est différents.

_Ouais, t'es riche, célèbre et renommé et moi j'suis qu'un pauv' connard destiné à la chaise électrique. Tout l'monde sait ça!

L'orangé soupira. Comme il s'y était attendu, avoir une conversation avec Grimmjow n'était pas si simple.

_Ce que je voulais dire c'est que... Pourquoi tu t'es emporté comme ça?

_Demande pas.

_Si justement, j'ai envie de savoir. C'est... important.

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait sortir de la bouche de Grimmjow, et sûrement pas pourquoi il avait joué les jaloux jusqu'à s'en prendre violemment à Renji. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre qu'il était jaloux, c'était ça la fierté Jaggerjack et Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il le savait mieux que personne.

Mais s'il ne pouvait le faire parler de ce sujet, il pouvait peut-être le faire parler d'autre chose :

_J'ai rencontré un journaliste il y a peu de temps, qui m'a parlé d'Aizen Sosuke.

Les yeux turquoises l'observèrent avec intérêt mais Grimmjow resta muet.

_Je voulais t'en parler, j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Et tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu connais vraiment cet homme mais je suppose que tu l'as vu plusieurs fois déjà. Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de... il t'a soumis l'idée de sortir d'ici?

_T'crois qu'j'vais répondre à ça?

_Alors, ça veut dire que oui?

Aucune réponse. Comme d'habitude avec lui, il fallait jouer carte sur table et même le provoquer :

_Fais attention, si tu... si tu décides de t'évader alors je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi et je...

Mais Jaggerjack se colla soudainement à lui, coupant le flot de paroles de l'auteur instantanément. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Ichigo sentit son coeur s'arrêter sous l'émotion; dès que cet homme posait ses yeux sur lui il se sentait si faible, tel une marionette prête à faire tout ce qu'on lui ordonnerait de faire.

Et pourtant, cette conversation n'était pas terminée, Jaggerjack était loin d'avoir révélé ses intentions et Ichigo restait sur sa faim. Mais en étant si proche de lui, il en oublia toutes ses bonnes intentions, sa volonté de parler d'Aizen et de lui faire entendre raison. Grimmjow était devenu son centre de gravité, son monde en cet instant ne tournait qu'autour de cet homme. Il lui faisait perdre la tête, il n'avait plus pied, et il se noyait dans les orbes turquoises du prisonnier.

C'est là qu'il l'embrassa, c'est là que Ichigo fit le premier pas et captura les lèvres closes de l'objet de ses désirs. Il ne savait plus à qui il devait cette chance d'être seul avec lui maintenant, à Renji qui l'avait embrassé, à Grimmjow qui avait provoqué la panique ou à Kyouraku qui semblait être un soutient de taille dans cette enceinte. Déposant ses mains sur les larges épaules musculeuses il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Grimmjow ne réponde à son baiser. Ses mains enchainées se posèrent sur ses hanches, ou tout du moins il essayait, et il se laissa prendre au jeu du jeune homme.

Il ne fallait pas sortir de Saint-Cyr pour comprendre que ces deux-là s'attiraient comme des aimants. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, dès qu'ils se touchaient, ils en voulaient plus, ne pouvant se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Ichigo le ressentait de plus en plus, Grimmjow lui manquait cruellement à chaque instant de la journée, et même s'il ne connaissait de lui que le goût de sa bouche et un passé de criminel. Il ignorait si le bleu le ressentait également, il voulait lui poser la question mais ce dernier ne lui aurait de toute manière pas répondu.

Lentement, ses mains descendirent le long de ses biceps puis de ses avants-bras pour aller se poser sur les pectoraux du prisonnier. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait envie de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, sa chaleur étouffante le faire suffoquer et ses mains brûlantes le carresser. Il se promit qu'un jour, ils y arriveraient.

Kurosaki déposa son front contre la poitrine de Grimmjow qui se soulevait à un rythme impressionnant, après avoir échangé avec lui un baiser passionné. Il savait que cette entrevue finirait tôt ou tard, que ces moments n'étaient pas éternels. Alors, il fallait le lui dire maintenant :

_Je t'attendrai.

_Quoi? demanda l'autre en haussant les sourcils.

_Je t'attendrai dehors, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à le faire. Je le jure, je t'attendrai.

Grimmjow sembla ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir pendant quelques instants puis étira un sourire carnassier :

_Si j'arrive à m'barrer d'ici, Aizen m'attendra aussi. J'crois que tu l'sais, non?

_Justement! Ne t'évade pas pour lui, évade toi... pour moi.

Ça sonnait comme une délcaration d'amour, une pauvre déclaration qui dégoulinait d'amour et suintait le romantisme, ce dont Ichigo avait pourtant horreur à l'habitude. Mais là, il n'était pas parvenu à le formuler différement, de façon moins... mielleuse. Il lui demandait en tout et pour tout une preuve d'amour, une preuve que Grimmjow était tout bonnement incapable de lui donner.

_Tch! Ecoute, commença le prisonnier, sans...

_Allez les amoureux, il est l'heure de... Oh pardon.

Kyouraku fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce l'air enjoué, avant de constater que les deux hommes étaient enlacés. Il détourna le visage, laissant le temps à Ichigo de se séparer de Jaggerjack. Ils n'avaient pas terminé leur conversation, il ne pouvait pas les interrompre comme ça, pas maintenant! Ichigo sembla gêné un instant, tentant de faire comprenre au gardien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue et qu'il pouvait bien les laisser encore un peu plus.

_Attendez, Kyouraku-san...

_Je suis navré, Kurosaki-san, mais je crois avoir été plus que clément avec vous aujourd'hui, répondit-il sèchement.

Love pénétra dans la pièce sans un regard pour l'écrivain et se saisit de Grimmjow pour le ramener en cellule avec lui. Ichigo savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, et il suppliait du regard l'homme qu'il désirait de lui donner ce qu'il attendait.

"Dis-moi que tu le feras pour moi!" pensa-t-il très fort, serrant ses poings alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Les pupilles turquoises l'observaient en retour, mais il savait pertinnemment qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il désirait. Mais avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision, à travers son sourire caractéristique, Grimmjow lui répondit :

_Sans lui j'pourrais pas y arriver.

Grimmjow disparut totalement et bientôt Kurosaki n'entendit rien d'autre que les pas des gardiens dans les couloirs aux alentours monotones, glauques et abrutissants.

La messe était dite.

L'orangé ignorait pourquoi mais cette phrase sonnait comme un violent coup de gong final à ses espoirs. Sans Aizen, Grimmjow ne pourrait pas s'échapper; il le savait bien entendu, mais il avait espéré entendre un Grimmjow plus prétentieux et égoïste, lui déclarer avec fougue qu'il pourrait le faire tout seul. Mais il réalisa bien trop tard, que cet homme était sans doute plus à la page des réalités carcérales que lui.

Et il devint alors évident que sans Aizen Sosuke, Grimmjow ne s'évaderait jamais, même avec toute la conviction et l'envie du monde. Et cette pensée, mis un coup au moral du jeune écrivain. _Ô Grimmjow, pourquoi es-tu donc Grimmjow?_ pensa-t-il en replaçant dans son cartable de cuir les passages de Roméo et Juliette qu'il avait pris la peine de préparer.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi vous êtes tous deux si proches, fit remarquer Kyouraku, l'observant ranger son bureau. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que dès que vos yeux se croisent, votre visage change. Quand il bouge, vous bougez, s'il regarde dans une direction vous suivez cette direction, s'il parle vous l'écoutez. C'est ce qu'on appelle...

_Non, ne dites pas ce mot ici, s'il vous plait, le coupa Kurosaki avec un geste de la main.

Les mots de Shunsui l'avaient plus ébranlé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé, même ceux qui gravitaient autour d'eux pouvaient le sentir. Il était maintenant certain que Grimmjow aussi, ce n'était pas qu'une impression idiote.

_Je vous remercie néanmoins de m'avoir donné ces quelques instants avec lui. Mais... nous savons tous les deux que ce genre de choses... c'est de la folie rien de plus, non?

_Qui sait? répondit Shunsui avec un sourire amical.

_Pardon?

_Si demain j'interdisais à Grimmjow de venir à vos ateliers, vous les arrêteriez n'est-ce pas? Il est la seule personne qui vous incite à venir ici toutes les semaines et à prendre tout cela à coeur.

_J'ai besoin d'un moteur, d'un...

_Je sais. Et Grimmjow est votre motivation. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir.

Et sur ces mots, il tapota amicalement son épaule et l'invita à sortir de la salle.

Ichigo repensa longuement dans les jours qui suivirent à cette fameuse phrase de Kyouraku. S'il n'avait plus d'espoir alors à quoi bon vivre? Grimmjow n'était pas seulement devenu sa motivation dans son travail mais aussi son moteur de vie. Il attendait chaque atelier avec impatience, ne vivait que pour cela ou presque et sans ce genre de moteur il n'était plus rien.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Grimmjow Jaggerjack se tourne enfin vers lui, et attendre le jour fatidique ou il réussirait son évasion. Mais quand cela se produirait-il?


	14. Le piégeur piégé

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier.**_

_**Chapitre**_ **: Le piégeur piégé.  
**

_**Rating**_ **: **M

_**Disclaimer**_ **: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**Note : **Du retard pour ce chapitre encore et toujours, désolée ^^"

_Précédemment dans "Le roman du prisonnier"_ : Ichigo a découvert que Aizen Sosuke, ancien détenu et maintenant psychiatre de la prison, projetait de faire évader Grimmjow Jaggerjack. L'écrivain décide de garder le secret dans l'espoir qu'un jour, son désir de vivre pleinement une relation avec Grimmjow se réalise. Mais garder un secret est dur et il va de déconvenue en déconvenue. Va-t-il enfin révéler les projets des deux hommes? Et surtout, à qui?

* * *

**Chapitre 13. Le piégeur piégé.**

Trop court, trop éphémère, voilà comment il avait jugé son entrevue avec Grimmjow aujourd'hui. Et il n'en était ressortit rien de bon du tout. A quoi Ichigo s'était-il attendu? A ce que le prisonnier lui jure de s'évader pour ses beaux yeux? C'était absurde.

Même Aizen n'avait pas réussi à dompter la panthère comment pouvait-il croire y arriver? Il se sentait amer et frustré, comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher un futur inéluctable.

Cet épisode dans la prison ne lui avait pas donné plus d'informations quant à ses espérances; même si Jaggerjack semblait vouloir bel et bien la même chose que lui, il n'apparaissait pas prêt à tout risquer pour y parvenir. Et surtout pas sa vie. Ichigo l'avait parfaitement senti dans le regard azur de l'être sanguinaire. Il s'en remettait à Aizen pour sa fuite, pour cette évasion qui n'était rien de plus qu'une idée folle, quoique pas si folle que cela s'était-il rendu compte lors de son entrevue avec Shiba Kaien, le collègue journaliste de Rukia. Celui qui l'avait mis sur la piste.

Mais tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour n'avait pas entamé son enthousiasme d'écrivain, loin de là. Alors qu'il était penché sur son ordinateur et pianotait la suite de son roman du bout des doigts, il se sentit étrangement impatient. Encore plus qu'à son habitude.

Il avait déjà envie de le revoir.

Et cette envie était si pressante qu'elle le stoppa dans son élan, en plein milieu d'une phrase du chapitre six. Le rouquin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier de son siège, étendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer.

Ses yeux divaguèrent à travers la pièce, ses pensées en faisant de même mais focalisées sur un seul personnage; celui de Grimmjow. Son désir de croiser à nouveau sa route était bien plus vivace encore, alors qu'il pensait que le bleuté – après sa fuite de la prison – ne se tournerait pas vers lui. Tout lui laissait à croire en effet que Jaggerjack rejoindrait Aizen, il n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Un meurtrier restait un meurtrier, et sa soif de tuer ne devait pas s'être altérée pendant son incarcération. Alors à sa sortie, Grimmjow se précipiterait plutôt vers le yakuza qui lui promettrait de s'adonner à ses loisirs favoris, plutôt que vers un jeune homme solitaire et bourreau de travail qui ne lui donnerait qu'une passion éphémère.

C'était logique, après tout.

Néanmoins, malgré ces désillusions auxquelles il croyait dur comme fer, Kurosaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à pleine vitesse, dans l'optique de continuer son roman.

Le mystère Schiffer restait encore entier, et il ne pouvait continuer à écrire sans en savoir plus sur l'austère prisonnier, visiblement érudit. Mais comment l'approcher? Yamamoto n'apparaissait plus si accessible que cela et le soutient de Love semblait s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Au vu de sa dernière visite nulle doute que le remplaçant de Kensei mettrait des holà à ses exigences.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'immobilisa, à cette pensée même. Il se redressa lentement, écarquillant ses yeux lentement comme s'il venait de faire une découverte intrigante. Et il y avait de quoi! Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête?

Il l'avait oublié, alors qu'il était une fantastique mine d'informations à sa portée.

_J'suis con! laissa-t-il échapper en empoignant fermement son portable.

Il déroula d'un coup de pouce la liste de ses contacts pour stopper à la lettre « H ». Il avait perdu bien trop de temps en oubliant cet homme... Enfin "oublier" n'était pas vraiment le mot, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins gardé dans un coin de sa tête mais là il s'en voulait amèrement de l'avoir laissé sur la touche de ses pensées.

Lui seul pouvait maintenant lui garantir de revoir Grimmjow très vite. Mais encore fallait-il réussir à convaincre ce têtu personnage...

_Je le connais trop bien, jamais il n'acceptera ça.

L'orangé avait pourtant cru que son ex était l'amant idéal, tout du moins pendant un moment. Et à cet instant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Hisagi Shuuhei, ancien petit-ami et accessoirement inspecteur de police, de le faire entrer dans la prison et retrouver Grimmjow, Kurosaki se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une erreur.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre à part Shuuhei qui puisse l'aider en cet instant, que ce soit avec Ulquiorra, Yamamoto ou même Grimmjow. Et puis, il avait fait confiance à cet homme, aveuglément, pendant des années. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le faire à nouveau?

Il soupira bien fort, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour se détendre.

_Le moment de vérité, souffla-t-il en collant son portable contre son oreille.

_**~ Pendant ce temps, chez Hisagi ~ **_

L'inspecteur à la chevelure corbeau laissa tomber lourdement sur la table de son salon un épais dossier de papiers. Le courant d'air provoqué par ce choc soulevant une serviette en papier roulée en boule non loin, celle-ci s'écrasa au sol aux pieds déchaussés d'un homme terminant son diner.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? interrogea Kensei en avalant la bouchée du sandwich de fortune qu'il s'était préparé.

_Ton billet d'entrée pour ton nouveau job, répondit Hisagi en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Remplis ces papiers et ensuite laisse-moi faire. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Muguruma soupira, baissant ses yeux sur le dossier qui lui faisait déjà très mauvaise impression. Il déglutit péniblement et délaissa sa nourriture dans l'assiette déposée devant lui. Vivré chez Shuuhei était déjà pour lui une preuve de sa capitulation, après avoir perdu son travail et s'être emporté face à Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas encore en plus avoir à être redevable de cet homme pour un travail.

_Tu sais pertinemment que je ne cautionne pas ces méthodes.

_Moi non plus, alors s'il te plait accepte.

_Et si je dis, non?

Hisagi fit claquer bruyamment ses mains sur son jean tout en tournant son regard vers le plafond. Il voulait trouver les bons mots et le ton juste pour le convaincre sans pour autant s'énerver et déblatérer des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite.

_Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, non? Tu ne vas pas rester sans travail éternellement? Avec tes antécédents et ton C.V. je n'ai même presque pas besoin de te pistonner.

_Alors ne le fais pas! répliqua l'autre en se munissant du dossier qu'il lui tendit. Reprends ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense que j'ai intégré la police par tes bonnes grâces.

_Et si c'était grâce à tes qualités, hein? Imagine un peu, je ne fais que te donner l'idée. Nul doute qu'un dossier comme le tient devance tous les autres!

_Ouais, surtout si on couche avec l'inspecteur qui gère les recrutements.

Shuuhei reprit la volumineuse chemise, objet de la discorde, pendant que son visiteur quittait le canapé. Il ne cherchait pourtant qu'à agir pour son bien, pour l'aider à reprendre une vie normale. Il savait mieux que quiconque que le licenciement de Kensei avait été un coup dur pour l'ex gardien de prison, et c'était justement pour cela qu'il voulait soulager cet homme.

Et coup de chance, il était responsable depuis l'an dernier des recrutements des agents de police, pour les envoyer à l'école de police de Tokyo.

_Ce n'est qu'un coup de pouce, Kensei. Et puis... ce n'est pas comme si on couchait _vraiment_ ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

L'homme aux cheveux gris lui lança un regard assassin et fit quelques pas au fond de la pièce. Sur la défensive, Shuuhei baissa d'un ton :

_C'est vrai quoi, on ne l'a fait qu'une fois depuis qu'on se connait et...

_Et quoi? Hein? rétorqua l'ex maton, le visage colérique. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir le même appétit sexuel que ton ex, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir les mêmes envies que celui dont tu es toujours amoureux, Shuuhei!

L'inspecteur de police préféra ne pas répliquer, car au fond c'était malheureusement vrai. Amoureux il l'était encore sans doute un peu, attiré par lui également mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus était de ne pas pouvoir s'entendre aussi bien sur le plan sexuel avec Kensei qu'avec Ichigo.

_Je ne suis pas du genre à être jaloux, oh non crois-moi ce n'est pas le genre de la maison, poursuivit Muguruma. Mais je ne suis pas non plus du genre à accepter l'aide, ni l'hébergement d'une personne qui ne fait cela que par pitié. C'est pas la peine de te justifier, que tu le fasses ou non par pitié tu ne le sais même pas toi-même.

_Je sais.

_Je veux juste que... que tu comprennes; je n'ai jamais accepté qu'on me vienne en aide, je me suis toujours débrouillé seul. Que tu me proposes ça, c'est...

_Ne me dis pas que tu te sens castré au moins?

_Non...

Hisagi haussa les sourcils bien hauts. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse de plus? Qu'il lui laisse toute initiative afin que Kensei se sente tel qu'il était : comme un mâle solitaire et indépendant?

_Je te promets d'arriver à oublier Ichigo. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides et pour ça il faut que je t'ai avec moi! Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas me donner un coup de main à vaincre mes démons dis-le tout de suite que je t'épargne cette perte de temps.

Il était clair que cette demande n'était pas une simple invitation à entrer dans la vie d'Hisagi Shuuhei. Elle était également porteuse d'un avenir stable entre eux et d'une relation sérieuse; ce que Kensei ne pouvait ignorer étant donner les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Il pensait notamment au cas Ichigo...

_Mph... J'accepte ton aide seulement si tu acceptes la mienne, c'est donnant-donnant, Shuuhei.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, interloqué :

_Comment ça?

_J'accepte de remplir ce dossier pour entrer dans la police seulement si tu me fais la promesse que tu es décidé à oublier Ichigo. Je ne veux pas m'engager pour qu'un beau jour, lorsqu'il en aura envie, qu'il jette à nouveau son dévolu sur toi et que tu accoures!

_Kensei, tu peux croire tout ce que tu veux, mais si je suis avec toi je...

Mais la conversation fut interrompue par une sonnerie entrainante qui s'éleva dans les airs, depuis la poche du pantalon d'Hisagi. Fouillant nerveusement dans son jean pour en retirer son portable, l'inspecteur marqua une pause en découvrant le nom inscrit sur son écran.

Hésitant, il leva soudainement ses yeux sur Muguruma :

_Quoi? Qui est-ce?

_C'est Ichigo..., répondit tout bas l'autre.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard hésitant et Kensei soupira, haussant les épaules :

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Réponds lui.

Shuuhei l'observa s'éclipser dans la chambre en silence et se frotta les yeux énergiquement. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille raisons pour que Ichigo l'appelle, soit il avait besoin lui pour obtenir de quelconques informations sur la prison ou ses prisonniers soit... Non, il ne pouvait qu'y avoir une seule raison, pensa-t-il à tord en décrochant :

_Allô?

_Salut Shuuhei, c'est Ichigo.

_Tiens, salut, répondit-il en posant ses yeux sur la porte qui se refermait derrière Muguruma, désireux de ne pas entendre ce dialogue.

_Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu bizarre que je t'appelle maintenant mais...

_Évite de tourner en rond, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

_O.K..., la voix du rouquin paraissait confuse. Je... il y a un service que j'aimerais te demander. Ou plutôt, non ce n'est pas un service, c'est une info.

Hisagi déglutit péniblement, tout à coup piqué à vif par une curiosité maladive dont il ne savait se débarrasser depuis le début de sa carrière. Et le rouquin avait toujours eu le don de titiller cet intérêt inépuisable pour n'importe quoi.

_Je t'écoute.

_Tu sais que je suis en contact avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack à la prison, hein? Et que je mène des recherches sur lui et accessoirement sur d'autres prisonniers...

_Euh... oui.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, surtout qu'il avait la désagréable impression que cette fois-ci, Kurosaki allait lui annoncer bien pire qu'un simple "j'ai besoin de quelques infos".

_On a déjà parlé d'Aizen ensemble et même si ça n'a rien donné et que tu n'as pas été sur l'affaire lorsqu'elle est sortie, je pense que je peux t'être utile, continua le jeune homme de l'autre côté du fil. Tu es prêt à entendre ça?

L'inspecteur aux cheveux corbeaux passa une main sur son front, ses yeux divaguant sur les murs de son salon. Il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, et ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Si tout ça n'était qu'une entourloupe pour réussir à voir Jaggerjack il le démasquerait. Même si penser en ces termes de son ex-amant le mettait mal à l'aise.

_C'est à mon supérieur que tu dois t'adresser Ichi, pas à moi.

_Oui, mais je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, Shuuhei.

Et bien entendu il trouvait toujours les mots pour le toucher droit au cœur.

_Mfff... De quoi s'agit-il?

_Je crois, non plutôt j'en suis certain, que Aizen Sosuke va tenter de faire échapper Grimmjow de la prison.

...

Lorsque Kensei osa enfin sortir un œil hors de la chambre, espérant que la conversation entre son nouvel amant et Kurosaki Ichigo soit terminée, il ne trouva rien de plus qu'un salon vide.

_Shuuhei?

Son regard gris perçant balaya la pièce sans y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La cuisine était également vide, tout comme la salle de bain et le bureau de son logeur. L'ancien garde de la prison tourna sur lui-même, fronçant ses sourcils de manière inquiète.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que Shuuhei finisse par oublier Ichigo.

Surtout s'il accourait à chaque fois que ce dernier lui passait un coup de fil...

_**~ Au même moment, commissariat de Tokyo ~**_

Hinamori Momo, en tant qu'agent de police au plus bas de l'échelle, avait été affectée à l'accueil du commissariat du second district de Tokyo. Sa polyvalence ainsi que sa discrétion en faisait une candidate parfaite pour ce poste. Et ce n'était plus les individus arrêtés en état d'ivresse, les petits voleurs à la tir ou les prostitués ramenées chaque jour par ses confrères qui l'impressionnaient.

Pour ainsi dire, il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait l'étonner ou encore provoquer chez elle une curiosité sans nom.

Cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'inspecteur Hisagi Shuuhei pénétra en coup de vent dans le commissariat et passa droit devant elle, sans même lui esquisser un « bonjour » chose qu'il n'avait jamais oublié en plus de quatre années de bons et loyaux services.

Intriguée, la jeune femme l'observa avaler les marches jusqu'à l'étage du bâtiment, dans des pas immenses et précipités. Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si... curieuse.

Shuuhei stoppa ses pas devant la première porte qu'il croisa, celle sur laquelle brillait la plaque qu'il admirait plus que tout autre chose : « Tosen Kaname, Commissaire ». Il y frappa, non sans reprendre son souffle avec précaution. Déranger son supérieur n'était pas le genre de chose à faire à la légère, et Hisagi le savait plus que quiconque au monde.

_Hisagi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

L'homme à la peau brune ouvrit la porte en grand, fronçant ses sourcils à la vue de l'homme devant lui. Ses yeux balayèrent le couloir vide dans l'espoir d'y trouver une réponse et pendant un instant, Shuuhei fut perturbé par la vue de son regard découvert. Tosen portait toujours ses lunettes; toujours. Une pathologie très rare au niveau de sa rétine lui interdisant d'affronter la lumière du soleil sans des lunettes fumées.

_Tu n'étais pas censé être en repos, Hisagi? poursuivit-il en hochant la tête avec surprise.

_Oui, monsieur mais il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

_Voyons crois-tu que c'est un moulin, ici? Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre tes jérémiades, j'ai un emploi du temps strict, ajouta le commissaire en notant toutefois l'anxiété certaine de son homme.

_Je le sais très bien monsieur, mais c'est extrêmement important! insista Shuuhei en serrant les dents. Si l'info ne vous intéresse pas, mettez-moi à pied quelques semaines, je prends le risque!

Stupéfait, Tosen recula pour laisser entrer l'homme qui travaillait sous ses ordres depuis plusieurs années et qu'il ne connaissait que très bien. Il reprit lentement place derrière son bureau et croisa ses mains devant son visage, tout ouïe.

_Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu donc de si extraordinaire?

_Le cas Aizen Sosuke, vous pouvez le rouvrir! déclara d'une traite le brun. Je sais et de source sûre qu'il va faire échapper Grimmjow Jaggerjack de la prison de haute sécurité. Et ce n'est qu'une question de jours, monsieur!

Au premier abord, la réaction de Kaname ne fut pas celle qu'il avait espérée. Le commissaire resta parfaitement stoïque, ses yeux braqués sur le visage de son inspecteur qu'il savait pourtant calme et concis lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un tel cas.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence total, Tosen se laissa tomber contre le dossier de cuir de son siège, fermant les yeux un court instant pour avaler cette information :

_Et as-tu des preuves? Cette « source », qui est-ce?

_J'ai justement besoin de vous pour avoir ces preuves, tout du moins de votre accord. Et cette source c'est Kurosaki Ichigo. Il mène un atelier dans la prison et il s'est – comment dire ça – plutôt bien entendu avec Jaggerjack qui lui a livré cette information.

_Intéressant.

_Intéressant? Sauf votre respect monsieur, nous n'avons rien de mieux ici qu'une occasion en or pour coincer tout ce petit monde. Exigez un tête-à-tête entre Grimmjow et Ichigo à la prison. En moins de deux il déballera tout je vous le garantie. Et nous aurons notre preuve.

_Preuve? La parole d'un prisonnier condamné à perpétuité qui explique qu'un autre ex-prisonnier devenu psychiatre va le faire sortir de la prison?

_Vous savez très bien que c'est une preuve suffisante pour rouvrir le procès d'Aizen!

_Ce ne sont que des petites paroles en l'air. Jaggerjack n'est pas...

_Je croyais pourtant que vous teniez à ce dossier! Cette présomption contre Aizen, qui se transformera en accusation dans la bouche de Jaggerjack est votre seule chance!

Kaname détourna les yeux et quitta son siège dans un silence religieux. Calmement dans des pas lents, il s'installa devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieur du commissariat.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de repartir dans cette affaire?

_Monsieur, vous...

_L'affaire Aizen a été bouclée il y a longtemps, ce n'est plus mon soucis à présent.

_Mais... et l'évasion?

La voix d'Hisagi semblait désespérée. Lui qui avait tout misé sur son supérieur pour décrocher cette affaire en or resta déconcerté. L'attitude de son mentor était surprenante, alors qu'il savait tout le mal que l'homme avait eu à confondre le yakuza Aizen Sosuke. Il le lui servait presque sur un plateau et tout ce que Tosen trouvait à dire était que ce n'était plus son soucis? Quelque chose clochait...

Quelque chose clochait effectivement, et Kaname Tosen s'en rendit compte lui aussi en réfléchissant à ses dires. Mieux valait pour l'instant s'intéresser à cette « nouvelle » que lui apportait son précieux inspecteur.

Le commissaire marqua un silence, pesant le pour et le contre de sa future réplique. Il n'eut que très peu de temps pour prendre sa décision, mais il finit par se tourner lentement en direction de son collègue :

_Si je ne peux pas avoir Aizen alors j'aurais ce salaud de Grimmjow. Préviens Kurosaki qu'il devra être à la prison demain à 8 heures précises. Prends tous les hommes disponibles pour l'opération. Demain, nous allons rendre une petite visite à Jaggerjack.

Shuuhei se redressa, étirant un petit sourire de fierté qui en disait long sur le respect qu'il portait à cet homme.

_Bien, commissaire. Et pour Aizen?

_Ça, j'en fais mon affaire.

_Bien. Tout sera prêt!

Et sur ces mots, le brun quitta le bureau en hâte ne manquant pas de saluer son supérieur avec toute la gratitude qui lui était dû. L'enthousiasme de la jeunesse était toujours beau à voir, pensa Tosen. Mais pas dans ce cas précis, se reprit-il, la mine plus inquiète que jamais.

Kaname ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que la porte de son bureau se soit refermée, et jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus les pas précipités de Shuuhei se diriger vers son bureau au bout du couloir.

Puis, il reprit sa place derrière son bureau et décrocha lentement le téléphone à sa gauche. Il attendit qu'une voix féminine lui réponde après avoir appuyé sur un bouton du clavier.

Lorsqu'un bruit significatif que son interlocuteur avait décroché se fit entendre, Tosen prit les devants et parla le premier :

_Tu as entendu ça?

_Oui, Tosen-sama.

_Nous avons un loup dans la bergerie ma chère, annonça-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

_Il faut prévenir Aizen-sama.

_Je vais le faire.

_Bien, il vaut mieux qu'il apprenne cela par votre bouche que par la mienne, Tosen-sama. Cet imbécile d'Hisagi que vous avez entrainé va nous mener droit dans le mur.

_Hisagi, j'en fais mon affaire, il ne sera plus un soucis.

_Et pour demain? Kurosaki?

_Grimmjow s'en chargera très bien tout seul. J'ai un plan.

_Vraiment? Vous feriez mieux d'en informer Aizen-sama très rapidement, avant qu'il ne vous coupe autre chose que votre prime pour bons et loyaux services.

_Mph... Je vois que l'on peut toujours compter sur toi, Momo.

_Mais bien sûr, Tosen-sama.

_**~ Le lendemain, prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo ~ **_

Les orbes d'un turquoise brillant s'ouvrirent en grand dans l'obscurité humide de la cellule 506. A l'entente des pas qui ne pouvaient qu'être ceux de Love, Grimmjow tendit l'oreille et se redressa alors que le système de fermeture de sa porte blindée émit un bruyant grincement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un rayon de lumière artificielle s'insinua dans la pièce plongée dans la nuit depuis trop longtemps et le prisonnier se leva pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa couchette. Par l'embrasure de la porte il reconnut alors le garde à la peau brune, les pouces dans sa ceinture de cuir l'air sérieux.

_Jaggerjack, t'as une visite! annonça-t-il comme si l'idée lui déplaisait très fortement.

Haussant ses sourcils bleus bien hauts, Grimmjow aplatit ses paumes de main sur ses cuisses et jeta un regard interrogateur au gardien présent; qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite si tôt le matin?

Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des visites, il n'en recevait – pour ainsi dire – pas du tout. Il pensa brièvement au fait que Kurosaki puisse être là pour le voir, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Ce genre d'espoir avait l'habitude de le mettre dans tous ses états et il était bien trop en manque de contact humain pour se permettre une désillusion de cette taille.

Deux gardes se chargèrent d'installer ses fers aux mains et aux pieds; Jaggerjack se laissa faire docilement tentant d'arracher à Love la raison de cette visite si matinale. Mais le gardien ne laissa rien filtrer, restant muet comme une tombe. Puis, la petite troupe se mit en marche et Grimmjow suivit Love jusque dans les quartiers réservées aux visites.

Cependant, le bleuté fut surpris de voir qu'ils ne s'y arrêtaient pas.

_Hé! Hé où on va?

Mais Love se garda bien de lui répondre, laissant Jaggerjack imaginer le pire... comme le meilleur.

Le groupe dépassa bientôt les pièces réservées aux ateliers et stoppa sa marche au fond du long couloir sombre. Incrédule, l'homme aux cheveux turquoises observa s'éloigner les deux autres gardes l'accompagnant, le laissant seul avec un Love plus qu'inquiet. Ou bien nerveux il n'aurait su le dire. Surtout que celui-ci le fit bientôt pénétrer dans une petite pièce que le prisonnier n'avait encore jamais vu.

Au premier coup d'œil il devait s'agir d'une énième salle réservée aux gardes, octroyée pour l'occasion à Grimmjow et son visiteur mystérieux. Mais en son centre, une seule table et deux chaises de fortune placées l'une en face de l'autre. Une disposition qui lui laissa alors entendre qu'on venait lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Après être passé de commissariat en commissariat, de poste de police en poste de police, Jaggerjack savait plus que bien à quoi ressemblait une pièce réservée aux interrogatoires.

_Assis-toi là, Jaggerjack! ordonna Love en l'envoyant valser sur l'une des chaises qui grinça au sol.

Dans un souffle douloureux cachant sa surprise, Grimmjow s'écrasa contre le dossier de la chaise, ses chaînes de ferrailles cliquetant à tout va. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une visite de courtoisie qu'il allait recevoir.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? Pourquoi j'suis là? Mon procès a été rouvert ou quoi? Et mon avocat?

_Pas besoin d'avocat, Jaggerjack.

La voix qui venait de s'élever devant lui était plus que familière. Et les yeux bleus lagon s'écarquillèrent quand une silhouette se dessina, sortant de l'obscurité du fond de la salle inconnue. Tosen Kaname avança jusqu'à lui, faisant le tour de la table de fortune pour s'asseoir en face de la panthère.

_Bonjour, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, observant tour à tour le commissaire et Love qui terminait de l'installer sur sa chaise. Il savait plus que bien qui était cet homme, Tosen, il le savait. Et la perspective de se retrouver avec lui n'annonçait rien de bon, surtout en un tel endroit, si tôt le matin pour une visite suspecte.

_C'est quoi c'bordel?

_Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant, Love-san.

_Bien.

Le gardien quitta la pièce non sans vérifier une dernière fois que le prisonnier était solidement attaché avec ses chaines. Grimmjow le suivit des yeux, se demandant si toute cette mise en scène n'était pas une mascarade. Bordel, c'était Tosen Kaname! Il n'était pas _censé_ se retrouver en sa présence et encore moins discuter avec lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ça veut dire? interrogea-t-il en fusillant du regard l'homme face à lui.

Kaname attendit que les pas du gardien se soient évanouis dans le silence morbide du couloir, puis il extirpa de sa poche un petit bout de fer n'étant rien de plus qu'une clef.

Il brandit le petit objet devant son visage, étirant un léger sourire qui n'était pourtant pas son habitude :

_On a quelques petits préparatifs à faire Grimmjow, avant le feu d'artifice final!

_**~ Au même moment, à l'extérieur de la prison ~**_

_Ne sois pas si nerveux!

_Roh c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, hein? C'est pas toi qui va te retrouver face à Grimmjow et qui va tenter de le confondre avec un micro planqué dans tes fringues!

Shuuhei éteignit le contact de sa voiture de fonction, garée juste devant l'entrée de la grande prison. Ichigo était à côté de lui et ne cessait de se gratter partout, le fil relié à son micro jusqu'à l'enregistreur le démangeant plus qu'il ne devrait.

Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il allait faire; après avoir servit d'appât à Aizen pour que Grimmjow ait envie de s'échapper, il servait d'appât à la police pour qu'ils coincent ces deux-là. Avec un micro caché dans ses vêtements, censé immortaliser les futurs révélations du condamné. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qu'on embarquait là-dedans?

_Tosen-Taïcho sera là et tu le sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il sera dans la pièce. O.K Ichi?

_Grimmjow ne parlera jamais s'il se rend compte que Tosen est aussi dans la pièce!

_Il ne le saura pas! Grimmjow n'en saura rien, on mettra le commissaire dedans avant que Jaggerjack n'y rentre. Il croira qu'il n'y a que toi et lui. Si ça tourne mal, mon supérieur saura faire ce qu'il faut.

_Ouais, comme m'acheter un cercueil?

_Arrête.

_Je t'ai dit que je préférais que ce soit toi dans la pièce, plutôt que ce Tosen! Je l'aime pas beaucoup moi ton commissaire!

_Et moi je te dis qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit lui que moi, d'accord?

Ichigo soupira, ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'aurait cru. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu; lui qui voulait seulement revoir Grimmjow, il allait être servi!

Tout avait été préparé en amont par Tosen Kaname et Shuuhei; ils avaient mis au point un plan qui était censé fonctionner à merveille, mais le seul hic de tout ce plan était qu'il ne reposait que sur les frêles épaules de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Et toute la confiance d'Hisagi ne pouvait rien y changer. Face à Jaggerjack, Kurosaki était absolument certain de faire tout capoter. C'était bien simple, il était tout bonnement incapable de rester concentré face au bleuté.

_Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après hein, Shuuhei? Quand j'aurais tout fait foirer!

_Oh arrête, comme si tu n'avais pas envie de le revoir...

Bien entendu qu'il voulait le revoir, la question ne se posait même pas. Il voulait également aider Grimmjow, mais il désirait aussi le voir à l'extérieur de ces murs. Mais tout avait été trop vite. Son appel à Hisagi et la révélation sur l'évasion de Jaggerjack avaient été deux grosses erreurs puisque Shuuhei s'était chargé de mettre en place la grosse artillerie derrière tout ça.

Et maintenant, Ichigo était pris à son propre piège, condamné à piéger l'homme qu'il désirait de cette façon. Bon sang, Grimmjow ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Et après ça que se passerait-il?

Il ne le reverrait certainement plus jamais. Il s'y préparait depuis la veille. Sa volonté de garder le silence et de se ranger du côté d'un criminel n'avait pas duré longtemps; il était bien trop honnête – et bien trop con! - pour jouer dans la cour des grands. Mieux valait pour lui rester à ces petits bouquins.

_Tu es sûr que ça va? s'enquit Shuuhei en posant une main sur son bras.

_Pfff... Je sais pas trop, répondit-il sans le regarder. C'est quitte ou double. Soit il me tue, soit... je ne le revois jamais.

_Il faut que tu tires un trait sur lui, Ichi.

Le rouquin tourna enfin son visage en direction de son ex-amant avec un petit sourire en coin :

_Mph! Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein Shuuhei?

_Ichi...

_Alors ne me donne pas de leçons là-dessus s'il te plait.

Kurosaki s'extirpa de la voiture rapidement avant que Hisagi ne rebondisse sur sa dernière phrase; il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Surtout qu'il s'apprêtait à faire – selon lui – quelque chose de détestable. Trahir Grimmjow n'était pas vraiment ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur; mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

« Ça t'apprendra à ouvrir ta grande bouche, Kurosaki! » pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent plus un seul mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. La nervosité d'Ichigo semblait avoir atteint tout le monde, y compris Shuuhei qui tentait de garder son sang-froid du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Au moins, je le reverrai une dernière fois... » pensa-t-il avec amertume, s'étant convaincu que de toute façon, cet homme ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire que cela, Grimmjow Jaggerjack resterait un éternel fantasme inassouvi dans les rêves d'Ichigo. Mais à cet instant, renoncer à lui était plus dur que tout. Et s'il se débrouillait pour que Jaggerjack ne révèle rien? S'il tournait la conversation de manière à ce que Grimmjow ne se rende pas compte qu'il était en train de le piéger? Lui, l'homme qui rêvait de lui chaque nuit, le piéger pour mettre la main sur Aizen Sosuke. C'était franchement ridicule, pensa-t-il en essuyant son front ruisselant de sueur d'un revers de main.

Lorsque le portable du brun se mit à sonner, Kurosaki eut un léger sursaut et fusilla son ex du regard comme s'il le tenait responsable de son manque de calme.

_Oui? répondit Hisagi. Grimmjow est en place? Bien, on est prêt.

Il raccrocha aussitôt, bientôt assaillit par une main qui ne cessait de taper son épaule de plus en plus fort :

_Prêt? Qui est prêt? Je ne suis pas prêt, Shuuhei! lui souffla un Ichigo dans tous ses états.

_Désolé mais il va bien falloir que tu le sois.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'utilises pour coincer Aizen!

_Et toi tu ne m'utilises pas peut-être?

_Moi? Bien sûr que non!

_Tch!

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour se bagarrer avec son ex, certes, mais l'orangé avait l'impression que tout reposait sur ses épaules et d'une certaine manière il tenait Hisagi pour responsable. Lui qui avait tout organisé si rapidement pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise et utilisé.

_Bon, voilà la pièce.

L'inspecteur désigna du doigt une porte fermée que Kurosaki observa avec hostilité. Derrière lui, d'autres policiers se mirent en place, armes au poing pour sa protection. Même si selon lui, ce n'était pas de rester dehors que ça empêcherait Jaggerjack de lui faire de mal s'il découvrait l'existence du micro ou même de Tosen.

_Ichi, je compte sur toi, déclara Shuuhei plus solennel que jamais, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune écrivain. Rappelle-toi que rien ne peut arriver, tu le sais pertinemment. Ta protection est assurée. Tosen-Taïcho ne le laissera pas te faire du mal.

_Tu vois, à cet instant, j'ai plus confiance en Grimmjow qu'en ton Tosen-Taïcho.

_Ne dis pas ça. Je sais que c'est éprouvant pour toi mais crois-moi si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait. Pour t'empêcher de te retrouver avec ce type encore une fois.

Ichigo étira un sourire, il ne savait pas s'il devait le croire ou non. La carrière d'Hisagi avait toujours été en première position dans sa vie, même si à un moment il avait cru avoir raflé cette tête de liste. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui? Shuuhei jouait gros sur ce coup, surtout que son supérieur y était impliqué également. Mais malgré tout, il avait confiance en lui et cela toucha Kurosaki.

_Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille, non? On n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour échanger des gentillesses.

_Non, en effet, répondit-il avec un petit rire censé détendre l'atmosphère. Ichi...

Les mains chaudes et rassurantes de Shuuhei se posèrent sur les épaules de Kurosaki, doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait mais qu'il n'osait exprimer à haute voix. C'était peine perdue de la dissimuler, l'homme face à lui était certainement l'être qui le connaissait le mieux en ce monde.

Cet instant saisissant aurait dû rajouter un peu plus de nervosité dans le corps de l'auteur mais au contraire, il le rassura :

_Bonne chance.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de remerciement alors que Hisagi se chargeait de plonger la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et d'allumer l'enregistreur qui allait immortaliser leur conversation.

Puis, il se tourna vers la porte bien décidé à en finir avec cette supercherie et oublier que jamais Grimmjow ne sera sien.

Il fallait tirer un trait maintenant. Et cette entrevue serait parfaite pour la mise à mort.

...

Le premier pas qu'il fit dans la pièce après que Shuuhei ne lui ait ouvert la porte était hésitant.

Un horrible frisson parcourut son échine de long en large et le laissa mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère était humide et étrangement suffocante.

Devant lui, une pièce vide, impersonnelle au possible, déprimante et inhospitalière. Au fond de son être, une pression incroyable, étouffante et paralysante.

Et pourtant il avançait, ses yeux scrutant les coins sombres de la pièce dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Tosen et de se rassurer. Car droit devant lui, enchainé sur sa chaise de bois, se trouvait son ennemi du jour, celui que son cœur redoutait tant.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Le roux ne stoppa pas sa marche et s'assit bientôt en face du bleuté, sans avoir dit un mot, seul son regard exprimant son désir de s'enivrer de son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie.

Face à lui, la bête le dévorait de ses orbes d'un bleu infini, comme à son habitude. Sa respiration était calme et lente, et son visage toujours aussi expressif. Cependant, Grimmjow affichait clairement son incompréhension en voyant s'assoir l'écrivain. Et ce fut à cet instant que Ichigo comprit que ce jour, Grimmjow Jaggerjack allait devenir une victime.

_Bonjour.

_'lut. Pourquoi t'es là?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le prisonnier pose cette question de but en blanc, pourtant il le savait très bien, Grimmjow était un homme direct.

_Pour te voir, répondit-il simplement, sentant sa gorge s'assécher brutalement.

_C'est un peu bizarre, nan? C'te pièce c'est quoi? Et les visites c'est pas ici normalement.

_Ma visite est un peu spéciale, Grimmjow. J'ai eu recours à des moyens externes pour avoir cette entrevue avec toi.

_Entrevue? répéta-t-il en hochant la tête. T'veux quoi?

Ichigo soupira, il sentait déjà que tout était cuit, que le prisonnier resterait muet et que tout serait perdu.

_Je suis venu pour te demander une nouvelle fois de rester sage et de ne pas tenter de t'échapper.

_Tch! T'as peur pour moi, princesse? T'inquiète pas j'vais gérer.

_Et si tu te fais prendre, hein? reprit le jeune homme en se penchant vers lui précipitamment. Ta vie sera perdue si tu te fais attraper et...

_Ma vie est d'jà perdu, trésor. Un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Ce n'était pas le genre de Grimmjow, pensa-t-il, même pas du tout. Et cette réplique l'inquiéta, il en oublia immédiatement son intention de tourner la conversation à son avantage et de couvrir Grimmjow le plus possible :

_Comment ça? Tu n'es pas le genre à baisser les bras ou à accepter ton sort, Grimmjow! Qu'est-ce que...

_Voilà pourquoi j'veux m'tirer d'ici! Et j'y arriverai! cracha-t-il en se penchant lui aussi dans sa direction. Et t'vas m'aider.

_Quoi? Sûrement pas! Je croyais que Aizen t'aidait, hein? Il t'a laissé tomber?

_Pas du tout, y va m'faire sortir d'là. Mais j'ai b'soin d'ton aide.

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils violemment, cette clause ne faisait pas partie du contrat...

_Je crois qu'on m'a déjà assez utilisé pour le restant de mes jours, ça suffit.

Le rouquin prit son visage entre ses mains, cette conversation ne tournait pas exactement comme tout le monde l'attendait mais ça ne le surprenait pas. Il était si nerveux et mal à l'aise qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer sur sa « mission ».

Il souffla tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et ferma les yeux un instant. S'il lui laissait un peu de temps peut-être qu'il pourrait se reprendre... Mais c'était mal connaître la panthère. La voix grave et profonde du prisonnier s'éleva bientôt, laissant croire à son visiteur que le pire était à venir :

_Et d'ailleurs, j'ai d'jà commencé.

_Hein?

Ichigo se redressa vivement à sa phrase; face à lui, Grimmjow, mains détachées brandissant fièrement une minuscule clef en argent.

_Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'enquit l'écrivain en reculant instinctivement sur sa chaise, le cœur tambourinant à sa poitrine.

_Ça? C'est une clef, répondit-il en se levant de sa chaise, parfaitement libre. J'crois que Love est devenu un peu gâteux sur les bords pour s'faire avoir par un tel tour de passe-passe.

Le cœur de Kurosaki se mit à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, sa tête se mit à tourner très vite elle aussi alors que plusieurs secondes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bougent. Il... il était détaché, là devant lui, libre enfin presque.

Dans un sursaut de panique, il se leva faisant grincer bruyamment les pieds de sa chaise au sol.

_Chuuut, lui souffla Grimmjow tout sourire. T'veux pas que tes copains t'entendent de l'autre côté de la porte, hein?

Il avait comme une mauvaise impression, un très mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça. Pourquoi Tosen ne bougeait-il pas? Il était bien là dans un coin de cette pièce et Grimmjow affichait clairement son envie de s'évader. Rien ne pouvait être plus clair...

_Je... je vais reculer et sortir par cette porte, Grimmjow, annonça lentement Kurosaki sans le quitter des yeux. Je vais...

_T'vas t'en aller comme ça?

_Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais rien pour toi si tu décidais de t'enfuir, Grimmjow! Tu... tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attend et de ce qui est en train de se passer!

_Peut-être pas, ouais, répondit-il en dodelinant la tête. Mais... j'm'attendais pas à c'que tu m'fuis. Après c'qu'on a vécu dans cette chamb' d'hôpital la dernière fois. C'était pas des crack tout ça.

_Oh bon sang!_

Tosen écoutait tout, il allait entendre tout cela et savoir que Ichigo avait eu des échanges plus qu'amicales avec un prisonnier. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant!

_Toi et moi, on sait c'qui s'passe entre nous, Ichigo. J'sais que tu peux pas m'résister. Et c'est pareil pour moi.

C'était comme si un étau se resserrait autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de cet individu, ce Grimmjow qui se tenait face à lui était totalement différent. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, que plus rien n'entravait son être. Et pour la première fois en sa présence, l'écrivain eut vraiment peur pour sa vie.

_Quand t'as cru que c'était la dernière fois qu'on pourrait s'voir tous les deux dans cet hôpital, t'as complètement changé. Tu t'es laissé aller, et t'as aimé ça.

_Tais-toi maintenant!

_T'es fou d'moi, trésor et t'dois être la seule personne sur terre à l'ignorer.

Il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour s'échapper à présent. Les pieds de l'orangé étaient comme collés au sol et la main chaude et puissante de Jaggerjack se posa sur sa joue pour le faire frissonner.

_Personne tremble d'plaisir d'habitude quand j'mets ma main sur une joue. Personne s'enflamme quand j'parle tout près d'une bouche. Mais toi si...

Son visage frôlait le sien et le corps tout entier de Kurosaki lâcha prise. Il avait tant voulu sentir ses mains sur lui, sa bouche contre la sienne qu'il était impossible pour lui de le repousser à présent. Le désir avait pris le pas sur toute cette mission, sur cette peur qu'il ressentait quelques instants plus tôt, sur sa résolution à l'oublier.

Il voulait simplement sentir son corps contre le sien, toucher sa peau, mêler son souffle au sien et trembler entre ses bras. C'était absolument dingue de ressentir cela pour un homme aussi dangereux, mais Ichigo n'en avait plus vraiment conscience à cet instant. Jaggerjack avait le don de l'envoûter.

Et pendant que ses lèvres parcouraient son cou, l'orangé se sentit partir très loin de cette pièce et de ce monde. Planer, voler sous les caresses si agréables d'un homme qui selon lui n'était capable d'aucune douceur.

_Mfff... Grimm..., soupirait l'auteur entre deux baisers, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne pas se noyer dans le plaisir qui le submergeait petit à petit menaçant de lui faire perdre pieds.

Mais la dure réalité le ramena à plus de bon sens rapidement; Tosen... Il était là et maintenant sa petite « aventure » avec Grimmjow serait révélée au grand jour, à tout le monde. Ainsi qu'à Shuuhei...

_Non, arrête!

Il était hélas, trop tard lorsqu'il énonça ces mots. Le prisonnier avait déjà glissé ses mains sous sa chemise et avait trouvé l'objet du délit; le micro.

_C'est quoi ça? s'enquit alors un Grimmjow interloqué en tirant sur le câble, faisant s'écraser au sol le magnétophone.

En pleine panique, Ichigo ne pouvait reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux affolés passaient du micro dans les mains du bleuté au visage de ce dernier. S'il ne trouvait pas une raison, une excuse valable tout de suite toute la supercherie serait démasquée et Dieu seul savait ce que Jaggerjack en penserait. Et surtout comment il allait réagir.

_C'est un micro, Jaggerjack. Et maintenant tu vas t'éloigner bien sagement du jeune homme.

La voix sombre et autoritaire du Commissaire Tosen s'éleva non loin derrière Grimmjow. Tout d'abord surpris, le rouquin sentit ses épaules se détendre au son de cette voix qui annonçait sa délivrance. Kaname apparut dans le champ de vision de Kurosaki, arme au poing braquée sur le turquoise resté immobile.

Lentement, il tourna son visage pour découvrir le policier derrière lui :

_C'est quoi ça?

Et Ichigo sentit que la question lui était adressé. Puis soudain, Grimmjow se retourna vers lui, l'empoignant par les épaules et le secouant violemment :

_C'est quoi ça? s'écria-t-il, le visage marqué par la rage.

_Calme-toi Jaggerjack, ou je n'hésiterai pas..., commença Tosen.

_'Spèce de salaud! Salaud!

Ichigo était bien trop sous pression pour réagir plus vite que la panthère éveillée face à lui. Il le secouait comme un arbre, sa rage de voir un tel piège se refermer sur lui se déchainant tout à coup.

« C'est terminé, je suis mort! » pensa Ichigo en plissant ses yeux pour ne pas voir cette fin arriver.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait au pire, et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, la situation évolua d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé; même dans son fol esprit d'auteur...

Grimmjow avait enroulé son bras autour de son cou et l'utilisait comme bouclier humain pour se protéger de l'arme du commissaire Tosen :

_Balance ton flingue ou j'le fais suffoquer comme un cochon! cracha Jaggerjack un sourire large sur le visage.

_Arrête! Jaggerjack, ne fais pas ça tu pourrais le regretter! répliqua Kaname, ses yeux alarmés passant du visage rougit d'Ichigo à celui de Grimmjow très rapidement.

« Là, je suis mort ».

Ichigo suffoquait par moment sous la poigne de fer du prisonnier qui l'avait soudain pris comme otage. Ce n'était qu'un rendu après tout; il avait voulu le piéger, Grimmjow se servait de lui à son tour. Ils étaient quittes, n'est-ce pas?

_Grimm...

_Tais-toi trésor, ou j'éclate ta très jolie pomme d'Adam. T'es p'tet' mignon mais ça s'arrête là, t'as pas grand chose dans le ciboulot!

_Grimm...

Ses paroles vénéneuses étaient comme un millier de coups de couteau dans son cœur. Entendre de telles choses de la part d'un homme qu'on désirait, qu'on aimait même secrètement, vous donnait envie de... mourir, tout simplement. Là maintenant, tout de suite...

_Grimmjow, relâche le il n'a rien fait!

_Envoie d'abord ton arme par là connard! s'écria Jaggerjack.

L'orangé ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre un souffle qui semblait s'enfuir comme le sable entre les doigts. Grimmjow ne se souciait guère de son état, faisant pression sur sa gorge pour faire pression sur le commissaire chargé de sa sécurité.

De plus en plus fort, ce bras autour de son cou, de plus en plus rapide ce sang qui battait contre ses tempes, de plus en plus lancinante cette douleur qui terrassait son cœur.

Il fallait qu'il reste conscient, il fallait, il fallait... qu'il reste éveillé. « Non, il ne le fera pas. Il a les mêmes sentiments que les miens, hein? Ce n'est... ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se terminer. Je ne veux pas... mourir ».

...


	15. L'échappée belle

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier**_

_**Chapitre 14. L'échappée belle.**_

_**Rating : **_M_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_Précédemment_ : Ichigo a appris un secret à propos de l'évasion de Grimmjow et ce qu'il sait lui brûle les lèvres. A un tel point qu'il s'oblige à en parler à Hisagi Shuuhei son ex et Lieutenant de police. Mais la révélation se retourne contre Kurosaki lorsqu'il est lui-même pris en otage par Grimmjow le jour J…

* * *

**Chapitre 14. L'échappée belle.**

_**~ Flashback Grimmjow/Tosen, peu avant l'entrevue entre Ichigo et Grimmjow dans la prison ~**_

Tosen se tenait tout près de Jaggerjack, chuchotant de douces paroles d'évasion et d'un futur libre à la panthère l'écoutant religieusement. Il y avait dans les mots de cet homme bien plus qu'une promesse de vie en dehors de ces murs; il y avait un espoir. Un espoir dans lequel Grimmjow n'avait cessé de croire et qui maintenant lui semblait bien plus accessible que jamais auparavant.

Cet espoir c'était un flic, un commissaire de police qui plus est. Sa carte de sortie c'était lui. Le plan d'Aizen c'était lui, et même bien plus encore. Le bleuté avait été quelque peu sceptique à l'écoute de ce plan, monté par Sosuke lui-même, en personne, et il avait quelque peu redouté le jour ou l'homme qui dirigeait la police de Tokyo viendrait le délivrer.

Quoique… redouté n'était pas le mot, c'était plus... attendu. Attendu patiemment – plus ou moins – mais surtout longuement, son fameux _test_.

Et dire qu'il se trouvait devant lui ce jour, lui déblatérant des paroles auxquelles il croyait dur comme fer cet homme d'honneur. Ou de déshonneur il n'aurait su le dire.

Et comme l'avait dit Aizen, il n'y avait qu'un homme qui pourrait rendre son honneur à Tosen Kaname. Et cet homme c'était Grimmjow.

_Dans quelques minutes, Kurosaki Ichigo sera là, expliqua calmement l'homme à la peau brune. Il va venir pour te demander de te trahir, et expliquer point par point ta future évasion et bien sûr te faire dire qu'elle sera orchestrée par Aizen Sosuke. Je me tiendrai dans cette pièce également lorsqu'il sera là. Je t'invite à répondre à ses questions avec docilité.

Bien entendu, pensa Jaggerjack sans émettre la moindre réaction. Il savait déjà tout ça. Mais étrangement, il avait encore envie de s'amuser un peu, avant le « feu d'artifice final » comme l'avait décrit Tosen.

_C'est quoi c'te histoire encore? J'ai rien à lui dire moi à Kurosaki! Tout c'que j'veux c'est...

_Oh oui, je sais ce que tu veux, Grimmjow, je le sais crois-moi. Seulement, si tu veux obtenir ce que tu veux – comme Kurosaki par exemple - alors donne à Aizen-sama ce qu'il désire, hein? Tout ira bien pour tout le monde.

Jaggerjack observa le visage de l'homme qu'il connaissait pour avoir pris part à son arrestation, et qu'il connaissait aussi pour obéir aux ordres de celui qui le ferait sortir d'ici. Tenter d'avoir confiance en un flic était peine perdue pour lui, mais il s'en remettrait. Un jour.

_J'te connais pas moi, mec, répondit-il en feignant de ne pas connaître ses intentions. Qui m'dit que t'veux pas m'entuber? Balancer Aizen c'est ma mise à mort, alors non merci j'le f'rai pas. Sauf s'il men donne l'ordre et qu'ça fait partie d'l'évasion. Sans ça...

_Bien, alors appelons Aizen-sama ensemble, qu'en penses-tu?

Le commissaire sortit son portable de sa poche. Il se mit à pianoter sur les touches du clavier avec dextérité puis tendit l'objet au turquoise qui à cet instant, comprit ce qui l'attendait.

_C'est aujourd'hui, c'est ça? J'vais sortir d'ce trou?

Kaname émit un petit ricanement et rangea son portable qui n'avait plus lieu d'être utilisé :

_On ne peut rien te cacher, Grimmjow.

Non ce n'était pas une surprise, contrairement à ce que tout un chacun aurait pu penser. Pas le moins du monde. Jaggerjack connaissait le plan : visite de Tosen était synonyme de fuite imminente.

_Vraiment? demanda-t-il en levant des yeux amusés vers Tosen.

_Alors, surpris? lança l'autre avec ironie. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait encore attendre la Saint-Glinglin? Il y a bien trop de choses importantes pour Aizen-sama urgentes et qui nécessitent ton intervention rapide, Grimmjow. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je m'en serai chargé, mais va savoir pourquoi, pour ce genre de cas, Aizen-sama ne jure que par toi.

_Tch! Parce que j'suis un bon putain d'tueur.

_Ça tu l'as dit mon cher, acquiesça-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, voici ta première victime. Celle qui t'aidera à t'échapper et qui est la pièce maitresse de notre plan depuis le début.

Kaname fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit une photographie pliée en deux. Il défroissa le papier épais et fit glisser la photo sur la table devant les yeux visiblement étonnés de Jaggerjack.

_Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas? Compris ce qu'il faut faire?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils méchamment. Oh oui il avait compris, plus que bien même ; mais étrangement, il ne se sentait plus aussi excité du tout. Quelque chose lui échappait là, maintenant. Et il se mit à douter ; était-il au courant de l'ensemble du plan ? Il ne pouvait en être autrement, si ?

_J'croyais que Aizen avait b'soin d'moi pour butter des gens dehors, pas en m'évadant. Ça c'est vot' problème.

_Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler parfois, Grimmjow, répliqua le commissaire en le fusillant du regard. Cet homme sait trop de choses, sur toi, sur Aizen, sur tout ça. Il est ton ticket de sortie alors le mieux à faire c'est de le butter dans ta fuite, hein? Rien qui ne fasse préparé, rien qui ne fasse coup monté.

Le bleuté tourna son visage dans une autre direction, passant sa langue lentement sur ses lèvres comme pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il était certain de deux choses :

_il voulait à tout prix sortir d'ici ;

_il voulait retrouver Kurosaki et s'amuser un peu avec lui.

Aussi, ce que Tosen lui proposait ne lui plaisait guère, puisqu'il lui demandait de renoncer à son second désir. Et Jaggerjack n'était pas homme à renoncer à un quelconque désir.

_Alors, Aizen veut que dans mon évasion, j'butte Kurosaki?

_Exactement. Tu te serviras de lui comme otage, pour sortir d'ici. Ça sera très simple, Kurosaki est l'ancien petit-ami d'Hisagi mon Lieutenant. Il n'osera rien faire du tout tant que tu auras l'écrivain au bout d'un flingue, crois-moi. Tu pourras te faire la belle aussi facilement qu'un habitué de cette enceinte.

_Et ensuite, quoi? demanda le prisonnier en sortant ses canines aiguisées.

_Et ensuite, une fois dehors tu nous en débarrasses comme prévu. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un écrivain fouineur qui sait déjà tant de choses sur toi et sur Aizen-sama. Encore quelque jours et il pourrait remonter jusqu'à moi. Il faut qu'il soit éliminé.

_Ouais, il aurait dû être flic pas écrivain.

La réplique de Grimmjow ne fit cependant pas sourire Kaname. Mais une chose était certaine, Jaggerjack ne cautionnait pas cette demande, c'était bien trop facile.

_Moi j'comprends pas un seul truc, reprit-il en levant son index devant son visage. Aizen me pousse à sortir d'ici parce qu'il a b'soin d'moi, hein? Et comme par hasard Kurosaki s'pointe et m'plait? Aizen l'a trouvé vite fait l'atout qui m'pousserait à r'trouver mon envie d'liberté. Mais j'vais t'dire un truc, Aizen m'demanderait jamais d'le butter!

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, s'assassinant du regard. Tosen restait silencieux, se demandant depuis quand Jaggerjack avait-il de la jugeote. Grimmjow lui, attendait impatiemment la réponse de l'envoyé d'Aizen, et quelque chose lui disait que la mort d'Ichigo servirait plus les desseins de Tosen que ceux d'Aizen.

_En fait t'as peur pour ta place, hein? reprit un turquoise triomphant au sourire de dément. Kurosaki creuse plus loin, il est intelligent. Et avec ton Lieutenant dans sa poche, pas d'doute qu'il te mettra la main d'ssus. Mais voilà, tu n'sers à Aizen que si t'es dans la police. Et si Kurosaki t'démasque, Sos'ke ne verra plus d'intérêt à vot' collaboration.

Kaname frappa d'un coup de poing sur la table pour le faire taire et cracha d'une seule traite :

_Tu peux croire ce que tu veux sale chien! Mais en attendant, Aizen est d'accord avec moi. On doit éliminer Kurosaki, c'est un ordre. Et sache que si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en chargerai. Et je ne le raterai pas oh non. Une balle juste entre ses deux jolis yeux, ou en plein dans son cœur, qu'en dis-tu? Histoire de tuer dans l'œuf cette si belle histoire d'amour que tu lui as laissé espérer. Ou alors... peut-être que toi aussi tu es amoureux, hein Grimmjow? Ça serait tragique. Qu'il meurt, baignant dans une mare de sang, sous tes yeux, implorant ton aide, son cœur cessant de battre, ça te rappellerait trop de souvenirs douloureux, n'est-ce pas, Grimm'?

Jaggerjack sentit ses nerfs lâcher bien avant la fin de sa phrase et il se débattait sur sa chaise, ses chaines entravant ses envies de meurtre.

_Mph, nous réglerons nos différents plus tard, Grimmjow. Pour l'instant, nous devons parler évasion.

_Y'a pas moyen que j'le tue, enfoiré! cracha-t-il entre ses dents, ses yeux de dément tournés dans sa direction.

_Bien, bien. Laissons cela de côté pour l'instant. Mettons en place le plus intéressant, hein?

Et Grimmjow se calma, tout du moins en surface et en apparence. Il écoutait les mots de Tosen, mettant en place une évasion qu'il désirait maintenant plus que tout, enfin presque. Dans un coin de sa tête, le souvenir de la douce chaleur de Kurosaki ne s'était pas effacé ; et lui vivant, aucun homme, prisonnier ou commissaire qu'il soit ne viendrait mettre à mort cet homme. Ça serait lui qui le ferait le moment venu, ou bien personne.

Jamais.

_**~ Fin du flashback ~ **_

* * *

_**~ Retour au jour de l'évasion ~**_

Ichigo reprenait pieds. Le souffle qui s'insinuait dans ses poumons à nouveau semblait ne jamais l'avoir quitté. Une seconde avant il lui avait semblé perdre connaissance, et la seconde suivante il était toujours là, contre cet homme dont l'arme était pointée sur sa tempe.

Il avait progressivement desserré son étau autour de sa gorge, pour le laisser en vie, pour qu'il continue à lui servir de bouclier humain. Peu de temps s'était écoulé entre sa perte minime de connaissance et son réveil. Tosen Kaname se trouvait toujours face à eux, désarmé et se tenant tranquille. Ichigo mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que la situation n'avait pas évolué, sauf pour cette arme qui maintenant ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre de ses pieds.

L'arme de Tosen, celle-là même que le turquoise lui avait ordonné de jeter à terre pour s'en saisir.

_Grimmjow, tu devrais réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes, énonça calmement Tosen en essayant de calmer la bête. Ce que tu fais est bien plus grave que tu ne le penses. T'évader n'amènera à rien si tu commets encore...

_Ta gueule! vociféra Jaggerjack en endommageant plus que nécessaire les tympans de Kurosaki. Et maint'nant, t'vas reculer tout au fond d'cette pièce, m'sieur l'flic. Lent'ment. Voilà, comme ça...

Le commissaire obéit docilement, jusqu'à atteindre le fond de la pièce comme demandé par le prisonnier. Le rouquin ne savait plus vraiment s'il était plus en sécurité entre les mains de Tosen que celle de Grimmjow. Il y avait quelque chose dans le visage de cet homme qui ne lui revenait pas. Alors même qu'ils vivaient la même chose, enfermés ici avec la bête sauvage, jamais une seule fois il n'avait tenté de le réconforter, même du regard.

N'était-ce pas le boulot de tout policier que de savoir conforter et supporter la peur d'un civil dans une telle situation ? N'était-il pas là pour le protéger ? Il n'en donnait pas l'impression aux yeux du jeune homme. Et à ce moment, il se jugea lui-même plus apte à les sortir de cette impasse que ce commissaire sur-gradé.

_Et maint'nant c'est à not' tour, trésor, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du rouquin. Doucement, on va s'accroupir, doucement...

Se sentant attiré vers le sol avec lui, Ichigo ne put que suivre l'impulsion du malfaiteur, et tous deux se baissèrent dans un même mouvement, jusqu'à ce que le revolver du policier se trouve à la portée d'Ichigo.

_T'vas tendre ta jolie p'tite main et m'faire passer l'arme, mon joli.

_Grimm tu... Hhhhh...

Le bras autour de son cou s'était soudain serré à nouveau pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase, coupant la respiration de l'écrivain et l'obligeant à faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Ichigo comprit qu'il n'avait plus du tout le choix. Ni lui, ni Tosen n'avaient le pouvoir de faire quoique ce soit à présent, sinon lui obéir, même si Kurosaki savait que le bleuté n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer.

Mais même, comment en être certain? Il l'avait presque mené au coma quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Allez!

L'orangé tendit un bras hésitant et une main mal assurée vers l'objet gisant au sol. Lentement, dans un mouvement qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il se saisit de cette arme et l'enserra consciencieusement dans sa main.

Ce n'était pas un choc ni une surprise pour lui que de tenir une telle arme. Il avait maintes fois tenue celle d'Hisagi entre ses doigts et s'était même exercé au tir une à deux fois, sans y revenir cependant; la violence de la chose ne lui procurant pas tant de plaisir qu'à son ex.

_Bien, très bien, murmurait Grimmjow contre sa joue. Fais passer l'arme en arrière, j'vais la prendre.

Toujours aussi docilement, Ichigo fit ce qu'il devait faire, ses yeux braqués dans ceux du policier à la peau brune face à lui, désarmé et inoffensif pour Jaggerjack.

Lorsqu'enfin le turquoise se trouva en possession du revolver son bras autour du cou de Kurosaki se retira, substitué par le canon froid et menaçant de l'arme sur sa tempe.

« Bon sang! » pensa un Kurosaki déglutissant difficilement n'ayant que peu d'idées quant à l'avenir de cette situation.

Grimmjow était en bonne voie pour s'enfuir, nulle doute qu'il y parviendrait, pensa-t-il avec un certain détachement. Hisagi ne tenterait jamais rien qui puisse le blesser lui son ex-amant pour lequel il avait toujours des sentiments si tendres. Et ça, Grimmjow semblait également le savoir parfaitement. Aussi, son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur était déjà tout tracé. Mais une fois dehors, que ferait Grimmjow?

L'emmènerait-il avec lui? L'otage enlevé pour assurer sa fuite de la ville, ou du pays il n'en savait rien encore. Ou bien le tuerait-il aussi froidement qu'il le menaçait de mort à cet instant même? Le laissant agonisant sur le trottoir sinistre et froid devant cette prison?

_On va faire un p'tit jeu tous les trois, continua l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Toi l'flic, tu vas lentement te déplacer sur la droite, rasant les murs, ok? Et nous, avec Ichigo, on va partir aussi sur not' droite lentement. On va tourner autour de c'te table, hein? En silence et sans s'brusquer...

Tosen hésita un instant, mais ne put que s'activer lorsqu'Ichigo et Grimmjow entamèrent leur premier pas. Néanmoins, leur mouvement était en contradiction même avec l'idée de faire fuir Jaggerjack puisqu'ils s'éloignaient de la porte tous les deux, dans une telle procession. Mais le rouquin resta sur ses gardes tout en observant Tosen se rapprocher de la porte de la pièce et eux, s'en éloigner.

En silence, il comptait les mètres qui séparaient encore le commissaire de la porte, dans l'expectative du plan tout à fait incohérent de Jaggerjack à cet instant. A son arrivée à côté de la porte en question, Kaname stoppa ses pas et Grimmjow également. L'orangé observa alors l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, lui qui n'était pas du tout familier avec les prises d'otage fort heureusement pour lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Selon lui, il n'y avait qu'une explication plausible : le bleuté cherchait à conserver la distance entre eux et le commissaire de manière à pouvoir réagir si celui-ci tentait quelque chose. Un peu comme une distance de sécurité lorsqu'on est au volant d'un véhicule sur l'autoroute. Grimmjow le voulait à bonne distance puis immobile lorsqu'ils entameraient leur avancée à leur tour, tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, vers cette sortie.

Et derrière cette fameuse porte, que trouveraient-ils ? Terminer nez-à-nez avec Hisagi Shuuhei et ses hommes n'était sans doute pas l'aboutissement de tout ce manège. Surtout que la surprise future de voir son ex-amant menacé de la sorte par ce fou qu'était Grimmjow n'enchanterait pas Shuuhei. Et Jaggerjack alors ? Il ne s'attendrait pas non plus à trouver une foule de policiers armés jusqu'aux dents…

Mais évidemment, le prisonnier avait prévu le coup si ça tournait mal, Kurosaki serait en pleine ligne de mire, son corps servant de pare-balles au prisonnier.

_On va doucement aller vers la porte nous aussi, énonça Grimmjow d'une voix plus basse. Toi tu bouges pas d'un cil, m'sieur l'flic, d'accord?

C'était comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, comme si Jaggerjack était dans son élément qu'il contrôlait chacune des personnes dans cette pièce. Et malheureusement, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Ichigo tentait de réguler son rythme cardiaque du mieux qu'il pouvait. Dans ce silence étourdissant et incroyablement lourd, un seul souffle de vent à l'extérieur le rendait encore plus nerveux. Et Grimmjow qui le tenait en joue… Tout avait l'air surnaturel et bien plus encore lorsque le turquoise demanda à Tosen de s'adresser à son Lieutenant à travers la porte :

_Hisagi? Hisagi, tu m'entends?

Quelques secondes de silence lui répondirent puis une autre voix s'éleva de l'autre côté.

« Pitié Shuuhei, n'ouvre pas la porte… », pria intérieurement le jeune écrivain en fermant les yeux.

_Commissaire?

La voix de l'inspecteur retentit de l'autre côté, quelque peu troublée, voire carrément étonnée.

_Hisagi, écoute-moi bien, commença alors Tosen en se collant contre la porte. Il faut que tous les hommes sortent du bâtiment, tu m'entends? Qu'ils en sortent, et toi avec!

_Mais… commissaire, je…

_C'est un ordre, Hisagi! tonna-t-il.

De nouveau, un silence s'installa. Ichigo connaissait assez Shuuhei pour savoir que celui-ci n'était pas dupe, il savait en cet instant que quelque chose tournait mal. Mais que faire lorsque votre supérieur vous donnait l'ordre de déguerpir?

« _Rappelle-toi que rien ne peut arriver, tu le sais pertinemment. Ta protection est assurée. Tosen-Taïcho ne le laissera pas te faire du mal_ », lui avait-il dit juste avant qu'il n'entre dans cette pièce infernale. Et voilà où il en était…

Mais c'était un mal pour un bien, se dit-il. Si l'ordre n'avait pas été donné par Tosen mais par une tierce personne, Hisagi n'aurait jamais écouté ce qu'on lui disait. Il aurait défoncé cette porte et aurait sans doute causé plus d'une mort ce jour…

_Bien, commissaire! l'entendirent-ils répondre, confus. Nous quittons les lieux!

Il s'adressa à ses hommes dans la couloir de la prison, de l'autre côté de ce mur. Les trois autres entendirent son ordre : tous devaient sortir du bâtiment. Et le cortège se mit en route bruyamment, les bruits de pas des policiers claquant au sol telle une armée en déroute fuyant le son étranger sur lequel la défaite avait eu lieu. Et Ichigo savait parfaitement que Shuuhei ressentait cela en cet instant.  
Le silence reprit son droit de l'autre côté de la porte, plus rien ne pouvait - ni ne devait - perturber la petite entreprise de Grimmjow.

_Ouvre la porte! ordonna-t-il alors au commissaire. Doucement, tu passes devant.

Kaname acquiesça silencieusement, ouvrant la porte lentement pour découvrir que ses hommes étaient tous partis. Tous. Pas un seul n'était resté, comme il l'avait ordonné, le couloir était vide.

Le commissaire tourna son regard en direction du prisonnier qui lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait y aller, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Ichigo lui, cherchait désespérément du regard un visage connu, même s'il savait que c'était peine perdu. Personne ne le sortirait de cette situation tout du moins pas encore, pensait-il, gardant un semblant d'espoir.

_Avance trésor, entendit-il Grimmjow lui souffler tout bas.

Et les deux hommes sortirent à leur tour, suivant Tosen Kaname dans la pénombre du couloir. Seuls les bruits de leurs pas se faisaient entendre, et ils parcouraient lentement mais sûrement les quelques mètres qui les conduisirent à l'autre bout du long tunnel.

_Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a des caméras partout ici, Grimmjow, glissa Tosen sans se retourner stoppant ses pas peu avant le virage du couloir qui les conduirait droit ensuite sur la sortie et sur les policiers. Tout est enregistré.

_Je sais ça! grogna le bleuté. Mais c'est pas c'qui m'intéresse. Tourne à gauche!

L'orangé put percevoir le soupir du commissaire devant lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, les trois hommes avaient pris à gauche et s'aventuraient dans un autre couloir, plus long celui-ci, mais tout aussi désert.

_Où est-ce qu'on va? prit-il le risque de demander, le canon froid de l'arme pesant contre sa tempe telle une enclume.

_Shhh… T'verras, princesse.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence tout aussi pesant qu'irrespirable, les trois hommes débouchèrent sur une porte de sécurité surmontée d'une pancarte verte « EXIT ». Ce fut à cet instant que Kurosaki comprit qu'ils prenaient une porte de sortie non couverte par les hommes de Shuuhei.

Il allait être tout simplement enlevé.

_Toi, l'flic, reste en arrière !

Kaname s'exécuta, s'immobilisant contre le mur à côté de la porte. Grimmjow cependant, invita Ichigo à poursuivre ses pas jusqu'à l'amener à ouvrir la porte de secours. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit un court instant, puis il découvrit qu'elle débouchait sur une petite cour déserte au bout de laquelle une longue berline noire stationnait.

Une voiture qui n'était pas là par hasard. Le taxi de Grimmjow…

Doucement, les deux hommes pivotèrent d'un même mouvement, Jaggerjack toujours derrière l'orangé l'obligeant continuellement à se tenir dos à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi face à Tosen, tournant le dos à l'extérieur et au véhicule mystérieux.

_Nous y voilà, lâcha enfin Grimmjow avec un petit ricanement qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ma sortie… Enfin.

_Tu n'iras pas bien loin Grimmjow, objecta Tosen en le soutenant du regard. Mes hommes te pisteront et tu le sais, ce n'est pas comme ça…

_Oh ta gueule!

_Il faut que…

_J'ai dit ta gueule! rugit-il en pointant soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende son arme sur le commissaire de police.

_Aaah !

Ichigo poussa un cri strident. A peine plus fort que le bruit de l'arme qui se déclenchait, assez pour le couvrir entièrement.

Le corps de Tosen s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, glauque, ses longs cheveux tressés tombant en cascade sur le visage figé de la victime. Une fin bien peu digne pour un homme honoré de tous dans cette ville, pensa un Kurosaki choqué, le corps tendu et les yeux exorbités.

Un assassinat sous ses yeux, voilà ce qui s'était produit. Et il était le prochain sur la liste, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait croire que la seule facette de Grimmjow qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté de ses propres yeux soit en train de se dérouler maintenant.

_Maint'nant qu't'as gueulé, j'suppose qu'ils vont tous rappliquer, dit le tueur en faisant pivoter son otage sur ses talons.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin face à face. Le bleu lagon rencontra l'ambré lumineux et perdu, et aucun des deux ne sut alors ce qui l'attendait. L'arme qui quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait sur sa tempe avait disparu ; elle pendait au bout de la main de Jaggerjack comme si elle avait terminé son rôle dans cette histoire. Mais Ichigo voulait en être certain :

_Tu… vas…

_Dis pas d'conneries! le coupa Jaggerjack en envoyant voler son arme juste à côté du corps inerte de Tosen. En rêve ouais que j'te tuerai!

Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment il lui laissait la vie sauve, Ichigo se laissa attendrir par l'élan de passion qu'il avait si bien su démontrer à son égard. Cet homme, ce fou, ce meurtrier. Celui qui venait de le prendre en otage, de menacer sa vie et de tuer un policier sous ses yeux se contenta de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un baiser pour demander son pardon, ce n'était pas non plus un baiser d'adieu. C'était le baiser d'un homme libre.

Si renversant, si fougueux et si passionné, peut-être plus qu'avant encore mais pourtant, Kurosaki n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui prendre la vie, et encore moins de le menacer ainsi, mais il avait eu besoin de lui. Besoin de lui pour s'enfuir. Voilà ce que Jaggerjack était en train de lui dire : je suis un homme libre est c'est grâce à toi.

Ainsi avait-il aidé un homme à s'enfuir loin de lui.

_J'ai pas beaucoup d'temps, déclara Jaggerjack en prenant le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, ses yeux plantés gravement dans les siens. Il faut que t'fasses quelque chose pour moi!

_To… Tosen est… pourquoi? articula comme il pouvait Ichigo malgré son trop plein d'émotions, sentant sa vue se brouiller et son esprit s'embourber dans des mystères et des incompréhensions toujours plus épais.

_C'était mon test, expliqua Grimmjow, mon test, mon ticket d'sortie. Aizen voulait que j'le fasse et maint'nant ma vie dehors est assurée. Il va faire c'qui faut pour qu'j'reste loin d'cette prison.

_Que… co… comment?

_Arrête d'poser des questions et écoute-moi! Aizen a jamais eu b'soin d'un flic, nan. Il gardait Tosen en poche pour qu'il m'sorte d'là. Tout c'qui veut c'est qu'j'bosse pour lui. Et j'ai du boulot plein l'dos, trésor. J'aurais pas l'temps d'te faire rêver comme j'ai pu l'faire dans cette prison mais un jour…

Des promesses ? Et maintenant des promesses ? Qui était-il pour jouer avec sa vie et son cœur et lui raconter tout ça de sang-froid sans prendre égard à ses sentiments ?

_Quand l'moment s'ra v'nu, on s'reverra, mais pour l'instant j'dois partir.

_Mais… Et Aizen ? Et… Et Tosen ? Ce… tu as aggravé ton cas !

_Peut pas êt' pire qu'avant.

_Je ne comprends pas…

_Écoute tout c'que j'veux qu'tu fasses maint'nant c'est qu'tu retournes à la prison dans les prochains jours et prends mes effets personnels, ok? Ne fais qu'ça! Prends-les et garde-les, y'a des trucs de valeurs que j'veux surtout pas perdre. J'te d'mande qu'ça.

Quoi? C'était tout? Tout ce qu'il lui demandait, vraiment? Il avait encore des exigences après ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre?

_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? questionna l'auteur en reprenant un peu plus d'assurance. Quitter la ville, quitter le pays et…

_J'en sais rien. Aizen décide pour moi. Mais…

_Non, c'est… C'est impossible! s'écria-t-il en tapant des poings sur le torse du bleuté. Aucune histoire ne se finit comme ça, tu m'entends? Aucune! Je sais très bien que ça ne me regarde pas mais jamais tu ne reviendras!

_Mph… Qui t'dit qu'elle est finit, hein ? C'est p'tet' juste l'début.

C'était la réponse la plus énigmatique qu'on ne lui ait jamais donné. Kurosaki Ichigo, lui qui approchait de la trentaine, lui qui était un écrivain reconnu, lui qui avait écrit tant de romans policiers mais également de romans qui se finissaient mal ne pouvait croire qu'on puisse le laisser ainsi, sans réponse.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait partie d'une histoire sans en connaître la fin. Et c'était incroyablement frustrant.

_Adieu princesse.

Lui, à l'imaginatif si débordant, lui qui avait tout imaginé, tout envisagé pour ce roman qu'il avait dédié à Grimmjow entièrement. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible que cet homme le laisserait là, à la sortie d'une prison, l'observant lui faire un signe de la main avant de disparaitre dans une berline noire, à côté d'un cadavre de commissaire de police encore chaud.

Cet assassin, ce fou, ce prisonnier dangereux, cet homme qu'on avait mis sur son chemin pour il ne savait quelle raison, serait sa perte. Car l'histoire n'était pas terminée, oh non elle ne l'était pas. C'était simplement un au revoir. Partir pour mieux revenir, comme on disait. Une étape, un chapitre, un petit bout du chemin. Voilà ce que représentait Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans le long fil de sa vie qui n'avait plus aucun goût à présent, à part celui de la solitude.

Lui avait-il demandé de l'attendre? Pas explicitement mais c'était tout comme. Mais Ichigo ne savait pas attendre, surtout lorsque c'était un homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux et qui n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

_ICHIGO!

Un cri et une voix reconnaissable entre mille firent dévier ses yeux de l'endroit où se trouvait la berline quelques minutes plus tôt. Hisagi Shuuhei, l'air paniqué et arme à la main se précipita vers lui en courant, sautant par-dessus le corps de son commissaire sans même y prendre gare.

Son corps de policier surentrainé et massif, heurta puissamment celui plus chétif et tremblant de l'orangé qui sentit de grands bras forts entourer sa détresse. Une chaleur familière et pourtant désagréable l'enferma dans un cocon irrespirable.

_Oh Ichi…, souffla le brun contre ses cheveux en le serrant dans ses bras. Bordel, ce que j'ai eu peur… Tu vas bien?

L'inspecteur aux yeux de braise l'observa sous toutes les coutures, lui épargnant pendant quelques secondes l'étouffant sauna de ses biceps musclés autour de ses épaules fragiles. Ses mains puissantes caressaient ses joues et ses cheveux, comme pour réconforter un enfant qui pleurait, qui avait fait un cauchemar. Et pourtant, on pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Hisagi Shuuhei que c'était bien pire que ça, ses yeux maquillés par un voile d'inquiétude alertés par le mutisme du jeune homme.

Kurosaki Ichigo ne sut jamais ensuite pourquoi cela sa produisit – tout du moins, il ne souhaita jamais y réfléchir plus profondément, de peur d'y trouver une explication qu'il ne connaissait déjà que trop bien au fond de lui – mais Hisagi Shuuhei savait, lui. Il n'hésita pas, sous le coup de l'émotion de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait vivant, sain et sauf, à l'embrasser de bon cœur, glissant dans son baiser de soulagement tout l'amour et l'envie de le retrouver à ses côtés qu'il ressentait.

Grimmjow lui avait donné le baiser de l'homme libre. Shuuhei lui donnait le baiser de l'homme enchainé. A lui.

_Je vais bien, murmura le rouquin, hagard, repoussant son ex gentiment.

_J'ai cru que… Le coup de feu et… le cri et…

C'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait Shuuhei dans cet état. Et il ignorait pourquoi mais d'une certaine manière, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas du brun qui ne cessait de lui poser des questions et de l'inspecter des pieds à la tête pour constater des blessures qu'il s'était imaginées toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Et ses craintes ne semblèrent pas s'envoler lorsqu'Ichigo lui parla de l'arme sur sa tempe qui avait aussi tué Tosen et du fait que Grimmjow s'était enfuit pour de bon.

_Inspecteur! Des patrouilles ont pris en chasse la voiture dans laquelle Grimmjow s'est enfuit!

Shuuhei s'écarta vivement du roux, se tournant vers l'agent de police qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et à cet instant, le brun prit alors conscience – en observant le corps baignant dans le sang de son défunt supérieur – qu'il était de son devoir de prendre les rênes du commissariat.

Et comme Ichigo s'y était attendu lorsqu'il avait pensé à cette promotion des années plus tôt, l'homme oublia ses priorités.

_Contactez tous les postes de la ville, je veux le maximum de personnel là-dessus. Je me fiche de savoir comment ni dans combien de temps mais je veux qu'on ait ce salaud, d'accord?

_Bien, inspecteur.

_Et que fait-on pour… Tosen-Taïcho? intervint un autre agent, agenouillé près du corps de Kaname.

_Nous…

Shuuhei laissa son regard s'attarder sur le corps inerte non loin de lui. Son inquiétude pour Ichigo avait pris le pas sur le reste, et notamment sur le sort de son supérieur et mentor. Quelque part, Hisagi Shuuhei était en train d'observer son ascension future, sa nouvelle carrière, mais bien évidemment ce ne fut pas sa pensée première. A cet instant, il ignorait encore que le poste du mort lui reviendrait.

Néanmoins, ce futur avait bel et bien commencé à en juger par le comportement des agents présents qui attendaient ses ordres pour agir.

_Il faut appeler une ambulance, appelez une ambulance. Protégez et sécurisez le quartier, si une seule photo parait dans le journal, un seul mot sur ça je vous en tiendrai pour responsable!

Les policiers se mirent au travail sans plus attendre, et le brun enroula un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Kurosaki.

_Il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi…

Compréhensif, Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, conscient à ce moment-là que toute une profession attendait derrière lui pour connaître les détails sordides de la mort du commissaire Tosen, une figure dans le métier.

Et il était le seul témoin des faits.

* * *

_ **Une semaine plus tard ~**_

Et une semaine de plus dans la vie de Kurosaki Ichigo, célibataire et amoureux transit.

Une semaine de plus à ne faire rien d'autre que répondre aux questions de flics désireux de punir l'homme qu'il aimait pour le crime du vénéré Tosen Kaname.

Il n'avait fallu guère de temps au pays tout entier pour condamner ce crime odieux et mettre tout sur le dos de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, comme Ichigo s'y était parfaitement attendu. Et cela, même si le rouquin avait bien spécifié dans sa déposition que le prisonnier lui avait avoué les agissements de Tosen aux côtés d'Aizen. Mais salir la mémoire d'un policier n'était pas très bien vu...

_Comment ça? Tu es en train de me dire que le commissaire Tosen était… qu'il était impliqué dans les magouilles d'Aizen Sosuke?

Shuuhei avait eu du mal à le croire mais l'orangé ne lui en voulait pas, il avait su également que personne ne le croirait, ou plutôt que personne ne croirait ce que Jaggerjack lui avait dit.

Il était hors de question que cet homme, commissaire de police, citoyen honoré par la ville toute entière tel un héros, et mentor d'Hisagi puisse être au final un comploteur à la solde d'un yakuza sinistre.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit Shuuhei, Grimmjow me l'a dit! Aizen ne l'utilisait que pour avoir un point de chute dans la police, pour peut-être… avoir des infos, être couvert que sais-je encore?

Le brun était néanmoins resté sur ses positions :

_Vraiment? Et toi tu le crois, n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, je le crois. Je le crois aussi quand il m'a dit que tuer Tosen était un ordre d'Aizen, et qu'il devait le faire pour rester en vie après sa fuite de la prison.

_Je vais te dire moi ce que je crois, Ichi, avait répliqué l'inspecteur en serrant les dents. Je crois qu'Aizen voulait simplement salir la mémoire de Tosen-Taïcho. Il voulait le salir tout simplement, pour je ne sais quelle raison! Peut-être que Tosen-Taïcho avait refusé de lui apporter son soutien dans une quelconque affaire, peut-être lui avait-il offert des pots de vin, peut-être est-ce une vengeance? Tu vois, moi aussi je peux faire des suppositions!

Il n'y avait rien eu à faire, les paroles de Grimmjow restaient un mensonge et Ichigo n'avait aucun moyen de les transformer en vérité. Aucun. Et ce fut ainsi que l'affaire fut résolue en deux trois mouvements : Grimmjow jaggerjack était le seul et unique coupable de toute cette histoire. Le roux savait aussi que cela se terminerait ainsi ; la police des polices n'avait mis son nez là-dedans que pour corroborer la conclusion d'Hisagi.  
Mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Un flic avait été tué, il fallait trouver un coupable au plus vite et le pister pour mettre la ville en sécurité. En aucun cas ils ne remettraient en cause la loyauté de Tosen Kaname.

Ichigo n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Grimmjow, et la police l'ayant pris en chasse l'avait perdu définitivement. Sa trace s'était éteinte à la sortie ouest de la ville et laissait entendre qu'il avait soit quitté le pays soit qu'il avait trouvé refuge en campagne.

Une gigantesque chasse à l'homme avait été lancée alors, mais sans résultat aucun. Ichigo guettait tous les jours le journal télévisé, les grands journaux nationaux ainsi qu'étrangers pour savoir si une quelconque information avait filtré. Mais rien. Aizen gardait son mercenaire bien caché maintenant qu'il était l'homme le plus recherché du Japon et Ichigo ignorait si c'était un bien ou un mal.

La rumeur de son implication dans la prise d'otage en tant que victime n'avait mis guère de temps à se répandre également. La presse tout d'abord l'avait assaillit en faisant de lui une victime glorifiée d'être resté en vie, la première proie de Grimmjow la panthère à avoir survécu. Ensuite ça avait été sa famille et ses amis qui ne cessaient de lui témoigner une affection bien trop grande. Et puis, tout récemment, c'était un tout autre homme qui le collait comme un chewing-gum colle à vos basques…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore? jeta un Kurosaki en robe de chambre, à moitié réveillé en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée.

_J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez plus de café hier quand je suis venu, alors j'ai fait vos courses, Kurosaki-sama!

Et c'était repartit, une fois de plus, Hirako Shinji son éditeur et accessoirement pot de colle de première s'invitait chez lui à la manière d'un Hisagi Shuuhei amoureux, avant que l'histoire Grimmjow ne vienne tout remettre en question.

_Vous voulez que j'étende votre machine ? Ou peut-être un brin de ménage ? Ou…

_Shinji!

Le blond s'activait dans la cuisine de l'écrivain telle une pile électrique rechargée à bloc mais s'immobilisa aussitôt en entendant son prénom. C'était la toute première fois qu'il le prononçait, la toute première fois.

Pourtant, l'éditeur en avait rêvé de ce moment il avait toujours imaginé que la première fois que Kurosaki Ichigo l'appellerait ainsi serait pendant une passionnée nuit d'amour, au moment d'atteindre le sumum du plaisir entre ses bras, ses joues d'un rose foncé et ses yeux brillant prêts à pleurer tant il n'avait jamais connu pareil désir. Oui, c'était seulement là et dans ce moment-ci qu'il aurait dû l'appeler par son prénom. Pas au beau milieu de sa cuisine!

_Ecoutez, je suis fatigué, d'accord? s'écria Ichigo en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Fatigué! Et je n'ai pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez! Lâchez-moi !

Hirako déposa doucement le sac de courses qu'il avait faites pour l'auteur, adoptant une attitude de chien battu. Baissant son visage et affaissant ses épaules, il tourna les talons :

_Bien, je… je suis désolé, Kurosaki-sama.

_Et pitié arrêtez ce « sama », je ne le mérite pas!

Le blond marcha rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant à la volée avant de se retourner vers celui qui selon lui, était en train de sombrer :

_Vous savez, je voulais juste vous aider. Je suis peut-être votre éditeur, mais je suis un homme avant tout. Et je voulais vous tendre la main.

L'orangé marqua une pause, ses yeux s'aventurant dans le vide alors que l'étonnement le plus complet le touchait. Depuis qu'il connaissait Hirako Shinji il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux, aussi sincère également, et il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Son cœur brisé et sa détresse ne lui donnaient pas le droit d'en faire payer les autres avec lui.

_Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, finit-il par souffler en passant une main sur son front. Je… j'ai juste envie de rester seul.

_Je comprends mais vous devez aussi comprendre de votre côté que cela ne le fera pas revenir. Pardonnez la dureté de mes mots.

Ichigo était peut-être un cœur d'artichaut mais il n'était pas naïf, tout du moins il l'espérait. Et il savait parfaitement que ses jérémiades et autres sautes d'humeur ne feraient jamais revenir Grimmjow. Rien ni personne ne le pourrait.

_Faux! objecta Hirako en levant son index devant sa bouche. Vous pouvez essayer!

_Mais comment?

_Eh bien… Au fil des années j'ai eu l'expérience que quand quelqu'un veut revenir vers vous, il le fait, croyez-moi, il le fait. Ou alors il vous fait comprendre qu'il en a envie.

_Mph… Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_Kurosaki-san, vous êtes le seul à avoir survécu à Jaggerjack, reprit-il en secouant sa tête comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Que voulez-vous d'autre comme preuve qu'il veut que vous reveniez vers lui?

L'orangé fronça les sourcils.

Bon sang, il avait raison. C'était censé et logique. Si Grimmjow ne l'avait pas estimé, s'il ne l'avait pas considéré ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il l'aurait tué, comme tous ceux qu'il avait croisés sur son chemin! Comme tous ceux qui l'avaient déçue ou trahie! Et dans une telle situation, quelles étaient ses chances de rester en vie, de ne pas se faire abattre par la panthère? Quasiment nulles.

Et pourtant, voilà qu'il était toujours vivant, bel et bien vivant. Pourquoi? Parce que Grimmjow avait encore besoin de lui.

_S'il le voulait pourquoi est-il parti? s'empressa de demander le roux à son visiteur, intrigué. Il aurait pu m'emmener avec lui, ou… ou m'envoyer un message, me dire quelque chose!

Shinji haussa les épaules :

_Il pensait que c'était trop dangereux pour vous. Ou alors…

_Ou alors quoi?

_Lorsque vous vous êtes quittés, il ne vous a rien dit? Rien du tout? Il s'est enfuit sans même vous dire au revoir, vous, l'homme qu'il n'a pas tué?

_...

Oui, il avait dit quelque chose ce jour-là. Quelque chose d'insignifiant dans son flot de paroles sans queue ni tête. Il lui avait demandé une chose, pour être plus précis, une seule petite chose. Mais jusqu'à présent, l'auteur ne s'en était pas plus inquiété, il l'avait pratiquement oublié. A tord.

« _Ecoute tout c'que j'veux qu'tu fasses maint'nant c'est qu'tu retournes à la prison dans les prochains jours et prends mes effets personnels, ok? Ne fais qu'ça! Prends-les et garde__-les, y'a des trucs de valeurs que j'veux surtout pas perdre. J'te d'mande qu'ça._ »

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Ses effets personnels il voulait qu'il les récupère, pour quelle raison il l'ignorait, mais c'était le seul message que Jaggerjack lui avait laissé. Tout du moins, c'était la seule de ses paroles qui puissent ressembler de près ou de loin à un quelconque message.

_Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider Kurosaki-san. A bientôt!

Shinji quitta le loft de l'écrivain, refermant la porte derrière lui pour laisser toute la tranquillité nécessaire au propriétaire des lieux pour y réfléchir. Réfléchir et déchiffrer ce message.

Il fit quelques pas dans son salon, tournant en rond sans même se rendre compte qu'il marchait comme un ahuri sans but précis. Et pourtant, il n'était pas si ahuri que cela…

Récupérer ses effets personnels? Pourquoi? S'ils avaient tant de valeurs que ça alors il espérait que le rouquin les lui ramène d'une manière ou d'une autre, non? Mais comment? Comment pourrait-il les lui rendre s'il ne savait pas où le trouver ?

A moins…

_A moins que l'endroit où il se trouve ne soit explicitement mentionné dans ses effets personnels qu'il veut que je récupère! Oh merde!

Il s'immobilisa, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver quoi faire de cette déduction de génie! Et ses yeux stoppèrent sur la grande horloge au-dessus de son bureau. Il était l'heure…

L'heure pour lui de mettre à profit ses années de vécu auprès d'un inspecteur de police.

Il fouilla dans son agenda pour mettre la main sur son répertoire téléphonique, dans des gestes précipités et peu assurés. Le numéro de portable de Love, le gardien remplaçant de Kensei à la prison y était toujours inscrit c'était sa seule manière de remettre la main sur les objets de Grimmjow. Mais il ignorait si cet homme lui dirait quoique ce soit, et encore moins s'il le laisserait voir ces objets. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

La voix qui lui répondit au téléphone était assurée comme d'habitude et Kurosaki reconnut là le ton du gardien maintenant fier de sa place de gardien en chef.

_Aigawa Love j'écoute.

_Bonjour Love-san c'est Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Oh…? Je comprends que vous soyez déçu que vos ateliers aient été annulés, mais je ne peux rien y faire et…

_Non, non ce n'est pas pour ça, s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune homme. J'aimerais savoir si… enfin si quelqu'un a déjà récupéré les effets personnels de Grimmjow. Vous savez…

_Oh ça? répondit le garde avec un petit rire amusé. Mieux vaut vous prévenir : la police récupère tout ce que Jaggerjack a touché de près ou de loin alors tout ce qui appartenait ici à Grimmjow, de ses draps jusqu'à sa petite cuillère est la propriété de la police dorénavant. Comme ses effets personnels sont des pièces importantes de l'enquête et…

Le rouquin ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Il raccrocha soudainement – et impoliment – son portable, coupant le flot de paroles de cet homme d'habitude si peu bavard qui pourtant s'était bien vanté d'en savoir autant aujourd'hui. Etait-il content de voir que Kurosaki n'avait plus ce qu'il souhaitait? Peu importait, il y repenserait plus tard.

Et Ichigo quitta son loft quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et rasé, ne se posant même pas une des questions qui aurait pu pourtant entraver sa recherche de la vérité : pourquoi donc Hirako Shinji avait tant cherché à l'aider?

_**~ Commissariat de Tokyo, quelques minutes plus tard ~ **_

Ichigo poussa la porte vitrée du commissariat, plus bondé qu'à son habitude ce matin-là. Assis sur des sièges de plastique, des visiteurs attendaient patiemment leur tour, sous une pancarte de carton blanc qui affichait en gros caractères l'ordre du jour :

« Appel à témoin évasion de Grimmjow Jaggerjack »

Il ne manquait plus que ça bon sang! Un appel à témoin? Et que faisait-il ici maintenant lui, l'écrivain qui avait échappé aux griffes de la panthère et qui était sans doute le seul à pouvoir le retrouver? C'était une très bonne question. Il se jetait carrément dans la gueule du loup... Mais il en avait l'habitude, non?

Le rouquin se tourna vers le bureau d'accueil et chercha d'un œil curieux la petite tête brune qui avait l'habitude de tenir le standard, Hinamori Momo.

Mais son étonnement ne s'arrêta pas là. La jeune femme avait été remplacée, par un jeune homme, tout aussi jeune semblait-il et beaucoup moins amical.

_Vous désirez?

_Hinamori Momo n'est pas là? questionna-t-il en laissant ses yeux inspecter la salle d'accueil dans l'espoir de trouver la petite brunette.

_Hinamori Momo ne travaille plus ici, elle a donné sa démission la semaine dernière. Vous désirez?

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était encore plus intriguant, même si pour un bon nombre de personnes cette démission ne signifiait pas grand-chose, Ichigo lui se mit à se questionner.

Cette jeune fille, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, n'avait jamais eu l'air de se plaindre de son travail. Au contraire, elle était toujours souriante et au service des autres, ce poste était fait pour elle. Alors pourquoi démissionner si soudainement, surtout que quelques semaines plus tôt il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois derrière ce bureau d'accueil en parfaite santé et toujours aussi joviale.

_Je… je suis venu voir l'inspecteur Hisagi, finit-il par dire, chassant de son esprit la démission de la jeune femme.

_Il est actuellement occupé monsieur, prenez un ticket et attendez votre tour pour être interrogé.

_Oh non, ce n'est pas ça…

_Vous n'êtes pas là pour l'appel à témoin ?

L'orangé se pinça les lèvres. Pas vraiment non… Il ferma ses yeux un court instant pour reprendre un semblant de calme :

_Ecoutez, appelez-le sur son poste, dites-lui que Kurosaki Ichigo est ici. Je dois lui parler.

_Désolé mais l'inspecteur Hisagi a demandé de ne pas être dérangé.

_Mais…

L'auteur tapa du pied au sol, se sentant perdre sa patience, et pour cause il n'en avait plus depuis qu'il commençait à reconstituer le puzzle de l'évasion de Grimmjow. Bon sang, personne ne semblait comprendre combien c'était important?

_Alors quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui! Je dois voir quelqu'un vous comprenez?

_Je suis désolé mais… ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, réitéra le jeune homme affichant un mine confuse.

Le rouquin serra les poings imperceptiblement, décidément c'était comme si tout le monde s'était concerté pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et tout ça pour quelques objets que Grimmjow voulait absolument récupérer, enfin plutôt des indices qui lui indiqueraient où il se trouvait, si toutefois Kurosaki ne s'était pas trompé dans ses suppositions.

Il voulait savoir, ici et aujourd'hui, ce qu'il en était si Jaggerjack n'était plus qu'à un pâté de maison ou si au contraire qu'il restait inaccessible.

_Très bien, finit-il par répondre au jeune homme de l'accueil. Dans ce cas j'irai chercher moi-même ce que je suis venu chercher.

L'agent n'eut pas le temps de comprendre dans le fond ce que le rouquin lui disait, que celui-ci avait déjà traversé la salle d'accueil du commissariat et se dirigeait dans les quartiers réservés au personnel de police. Il y avait certes été déjà invité mais à présent, il n'y était plus le bienvenue. Il allait constater à ses dépends que sa rupture avec Hisagi ne lui avait pas apporté que des points positifs. Il n'était plus le petit-ami du supérieur? Dans ce cas, il n'avait plus son ticket d'entrée...

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée l'en séparant encore, et mit un pied dans la zone interdite. Des dizaines de bureaux d'agents s'étendaient dans la grande surface ensoleillée. Et sans faire attention aux regards étonnés des policiers présents, le jeune homme continua son chemin, s'aventurant plus loin là où il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il savait où toutes les pièces à conviction pour les différentes enquêtes étaient exposées, et cette salle se trouvait à deux pas, derrière cette porte, tout au fond de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

_Excusez-moi vous n'avez rien à faire ici! entendit-il dire dans son dos alors qu'une main puissante le retint par le bras, stoppant son élan.

Ichigo se dégagea de l'emprise sans même répondre au policier qui l'arrêtait.

_Hé!

Cette fois, deux autres hommes vinrent bloquer son chemin et s'en suivit une lutte silencieuse pendant laquelle Kurosaki tenta de se défaire de leurs griffes. Mais c'était visiblement peine perdue.

_Apelle l'inspecteur Hisagi! lança soudain l'un des agents à un collègue planté derrière son bureau.

Parfait! C'était parfait, tout à fait ce qu'il voulait, pensa Ichigo avec un petit sourire. Hisagi viendrait le sortir de là, les agents lui feraient des excuses et il aurait sans doute accès aux pièces de l'enquête. Tout comme il avait prévu…

_Allez, mettez-le dans une cellule qu'il se calme!

Ou pas!  
La roue avait définitivement tourné.

_Shuuhei! Shuuhei ne fais pas ça! s'écria Ichigo, transporté de force sur les ordres de son ex dans une cellule du commissariat. Mon avocat, je veux mon avocat!

_Pas besoin de ton avocat, Ichi. Tu es juste en cellule jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes! le réprimanda Hisagi en lui lançant un regard noir comme la nuit. Mais… bon sang qu'est-ce qui te prend, hein? Tu pètes un câble ou quoi? Je suis commissaire maintenant ici, et ça sera officialisé dans peu de temps, je n'ai pas besoin d'un ex qui fout le bordel dans ma vie!

Ichigo s'accrocha aux barreaux de sa cellule et défia l'homme des yeux, cet homme sur lequel il pensait encore avoir du pouvoir. Mais apparemment, ce n'était plus le cas, maintenant que Hisagi allait passer commissaire plus rien ne semblait dépasser cette envie précise.

Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés. Ce n'était plus Shuuhei qui courait après Ichigo pour faire revivre une relation partie en lambeaux, c'était Kurosaki qui courait après l'inspecteur dans l'espoir de faire vivre une relation tout juste commencé avec un fugitif.

_Shuuhei je t'en prie… Je veux juste voir ce que tu as récupéré à la prison! Les effets personnels de Grimmjow!

Hisagi fronça les sourcils à sa demande, ordonant aux agents encore présents de retourner à leur travail sans discuter. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, comme pour s'imposer face à l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie et qui lui semblait un parfait inconnu derrière les barreaux de cette cellule aujourd'hui. Il ne croyait pas que Kurosaki Ichigo ait pu devenir cinglé à cause d'un homme. Et quel homme? Un fou dangereux! Il avait certainement raté un épisode, pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, avec uniquement des barres de fer entre eux, le brun chuchotta :

_Tu perds complètement la tête depuis que ce type est entré dans ta vie, encore plus depuis cette prise d'otage. Tu es entré dans une zone interdite, dans un commissariat Ichigo… Va savoir ce que tu peux faire encore?

_Dis-moi juste ce que sont ces objets, promis ensuite je me calme et je m'en vais!

_Et tu te soigneras?

_Quoi? demanda le jeune homme, son visage se tordant sous l'incompréhension.

_Te soigner! Aller chez un psy, Ichi. D'une manière ou d'une autre cette histoire t'a atteint à l'intérieur, plus que tu ne le penses. Tu as une obsession pour ce type, une obsession malsaine et tu devrais vraiment voir quelqu'un pour t'en défaire.

_Non, non ce n'est pas ça Shuuhei…, geignit l'écrivain en écrasant son front contre le barreau de fer glacial. C'est… je veux comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi moi? Pourquoi on m'a utilisé depuis le début, pourquoi j'ai été si simple à manipuler tu comprends? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, pour ma santé mentale!

Shuuhei soupira et passa une main sur son front, il avait l'air exténué et ce n'était pas juste une impression, il l'était vraiment. L'évasion de Grimmjow était pour lui l'occasion de montrer qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un commissaire et que même sans Tosen il pouvait résoudre des enquêtes. Tout le pays avait les yeux braqués sur lui et ses hommes, il ne pouvait donc négliger aucune piste. Et surtout pas celle d'Ichigo…

Il savait très bien que son ex petit-ami était l'atout numéro un de cette enquête, tout du moins pour lui. Ichigo pouvait lui amener Jaggerjack sur un plateau, si seulement il savait un tant soit peu extraire des informations de cette tête rousse! Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un Kurosaki cinglé, enfermé derrière des barreaux de prison! Il avait besoin de lui en parfaite santé, aussi futé que jamais, libre comme l'air.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait enfin une piste sur Jaggerjack...

_Une montre, un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone, un paquet de cigarettes et une photo.

Les yeux ambrés glissèrent sur le visage marqué du brun qui poussa un énième soupir.

_Quoi? demanda-t-il, bouche bée.

_Tu as parfaitement entendu et ne me demande pas de répéter! Ce que je viens de te dire peut me coûter ma place alors tu gardes ça pour toi, O.K?

Et sur ces mots, Hisagi s'éloigna glissant un mot ou deux à l'un de ses subordonnées qui finit par libérer l'auteur quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il quitta la première cellule de prison qu'il connut, hagard et réfléchissant à pleine vitesse. Il fut raccompagné jusqu'à la porte du commissariat mais Kurosaki ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Il s'égara dans les rues de Tokyo ensuite, répétant, tournant dans tous les sens et cherchant un sens à la liste brève que Shuuhei lui avait donnée :

« Une montre… un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone… un paquet de cigarettes… une photo... »

Voilà, c'était ça. Pour quatre misérables choses, Grimmjow Jaggerjack lui avait demandé de risquer jusqu'à sa réputation. Qu'est-ce qu'une montre, un numéro de téléphone, un paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide sûrement et une photo avaient de si important? Rien, sans doute, même s'il rêvait maintenant de pouvoir mettre la main sur ces objets pour en savoir plus.

Et il avait déjà joué sa dernière carte : Hisagi, et il avait perdu misérablement. Gâcher un as pareil, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Autrement dit, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière ni de trouver un soutient conséquent. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il était plus malin que ça.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit, à l'image d'une femme délaissée attendant patiemment que l'homme ne rentre à la maison, fut de vérifier son répondeur, sa boîte aux lettres, ses adresses mail et même sa porte d'entrée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été forcée.

Mais à son plus grand regret toujours aucun signe de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Pas un seul, ça en devenait déprimant et pour la toute première fois, Kurosaki pensa à abandonner.

Après tout Shuuhei avait raison, cette histoire ne lui apportait que des ennuis. Et s'il abandonnait? S'il laissait Grimmow venir à lui tout simplement et ne plus se prendre la tête avec tout ça? Il ne voulait plus d'ennuis, il ne voulait plus souffrir… mais l'attente serait bien trop longue et solitaire pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Alors, plutôt que d'attendre que Jaggerjack ne vienne à lui, pourquoi ne pas aller à Jaggerjack? D'une manière qu'il ne pourrait pas le rater?

Il avait pris sa décision, il fallait qu'il dise à Grimmjow qu'il était là et qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il pensait toujours à lui… C'était le seul moyen, pensa-t-il en prenant son portable.  
C'était le seul moyen, n'est-ce pas? s'interrogea-t-il lui-même en trouvant le numéro qu'il souhaitait. Il allait démontrer à tous ceux qui le côtoyaient qu'il n'était pas cinglé, qu'il était définitivement plus malin que tout ça ; et Hisagi comprendrait lui aussi.

_Allô? répondit une voix masculine.

_Shiba Kaien-san? Bonjour, c'est Kurosaki Ichigo. J'aimerais savoir si une interview vous intéresserait. J'aimerais également qu'elle soit filmée et retransmise en direct à la télévision et à la radio. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi?

Un silence suivit ses paroles, le journaliste à l'autre bout du fil qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois sembla étonné :

_Vous... Je veux dire, vous voulez une interview? A propos de Jaggerjack, la prise d'otage et tout ça?

_Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Bien sûr vous aurez l'exclusivité et je peux vous assurer que je répondrai à chacune de vos questions, je m'y engage.

_Pfou! Dites-moi vous m'offrez l'article de ma carrière sur un plateau! Le plus rapidement possible, ce soir ça vous va? Où vous voudrez, tout m'ira bien, le temps que je contacte un ami caméraman pour la chaine NHK World et un journaliste radio de la Tokyo FM.

_Ce soir ça serait parfait. Chez moi c'est possible?

_Tout à fait, je suis même pour. Je fais le nécessaire pour organiser ça et je vous rappelle pour convenir des détails?

_Très bien, je compte sur vous, Shiba-san.

Sans doute Hisagi lui en voudrait-il. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il avait un plan lui aussi...


	16. Des masques tombent

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier**_

_**Chapitre : Des masques tombent.  
**_

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_Précédemment_ : Grimmjow s'est enfuit de la prison, laissant derrière lui le cadavre d'un commissaire. Toute la police de Tokyo est sens dessus dessous recherchant l'évadé, le pistant. Et pendant ce temps Ichigo fait de même, mais avec ses propres méthodes...

* * *

**Chapitre 15. Des masques tombent. **

Il était certain que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui vaudrait les foudres de plus d'une personne. Et Hisagi était l'une d'elles, sans compter toute la police du pays qui lui en voudrait pour salir la réputation d'un homme défunt admiré de tous. Mais c'était un passage obligatoire, une sorte d'étape par laquelle il se devait de passer : dire à Grimmjow Jaggerjack qu'il était là, qu'il attendait son retour, et qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Ichigo n'avait pas encore mis la main sur les effets personnels de la panthère, la seule exigence que l'évadé lui avait confié lors de sa fuite. Mais il avait connaissance de leur apparence : une montre, un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone, un paquet de cigarettes et une photo. Même si à l'heure actuelle il ne comprenait pas la signification de cette suite disparate, il savait qu'il parviendrait à en percer le mystère, il fallait juste qu'il voit ces objets de ses propres yeux. Il était persuadé que la réponse lui viendrait toute seule, telle une révélation. Mais pour élucider cette énigme, il lui fallait une bonne occasion pour revoir Hisagi Shuuhei, l'homme qui avait en sa possession ces outils. Et justement il en avait une toute prête : des excuses pour son comportement. Il les ferait en bonne et due forme, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Et maintenant c'était l'heure pour une toute autre étape : contacter Grimmjow, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, mais faire entendre sa voix. Il ignorait si le bleuté ne le contactait pas par simple peur d'être découvert ou bien parce que Aizen le lui interdisait. Dans les deux cas, il se devait d'y remédier. Après ce qu'il s'apprêterait à dire, Aizen serait bien obligé de l'écouter et donc de le contacter. Ichigo était proche des médias, un organe que Sosuke recherchait activement à toucher pour les biens de sa propre affaire.  
Et même si ce qu'il allait dévoiler ne ferait pas plaisir à Aizen celui-ci n'aurait donc plus le choix et Grimmjow se chargerait bien entendu de le pousser à le contacter, il en était certain. Jaggerjack était le fer de lance de Sosuke, celui qui dictait sa loi par la force et qui se chargeait des basses besognes, c'était dans cette optique qu'il l'avait fait évader de cette prison. Autrement dit, sans Grimmjow Jaggerjack Aizen et ses affaires n'étaient rien. Et le yakuza ne refuserait sans doute pas à sa panthère une petite faveur...

Ichigo était prêt à démontrer qu'il soutenait Grimmjow, qu'il voulait le revoir et également qu'il était prêt à prendre part à cette histoire. Après tout, lui aussi avait joué un rôle important là-dedans, il voulait en être.

Et quoi de mieux pour le prouver qu'une interview diffusée nationalement ?

_Vous êtes prêt, Kurosaki-san ?

Tranquillement assis sur son canapé dans son salon, une caméra et des projecteurs braqués sur lui, Ichigo ne s'était jamais senti aussi... peu confiant. Shiba Kaien le journaliste avec lequel il avait sympathisé depuis que Rukia leur avait convenu un rendez-vous – peu avant l'évasion de Grimmjow – était devenu un collaborateur et, il l'espérait également, un ami. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il pensa à le contacter pour cette interview exclusive. Et il avait bien fait, Shiba avait fait un travail remarquable: un caméraman pour une grande chaine nationale, une retransmission en direct sur le petit écran et sur les ondes de la première radio du pays. Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour que Jaggerjack ne passe pas à côté de son message.

_Je suis prêt, c'est quand vous voulez.

Shiba envoya un signe au caméraman qui jeta un œil à sa montre. Il allait avoir le privilège de passer pendant le journal télévisé national en direct, et des millions de téléspectateurs allaient y assister, et il espérait plus que tout que Grimmjow serait l'un d'eux.

_Direct dans vingt secondes ! annonça le cameraman.

Shiba jeta un œil au rouquin à côté de lui, il était étrangement calme pour un survivant de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et c'était ce qui l'avait étonné. Mais au-delà de la chance improbable d'avoir une exclusivité mondiale, le journaliste s'intéressait d'autant plus à l'affaire : que se passait-il donc dans la tête de Kurosaki ? Et que s'était-il passé entre Jaggerjack et lui ce fameux jour ?

Mais pour l'instant, Kurosaki n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions, attendant le moment propice pour cela.

_Dix secondes ! Neuf ! Huit !

Et ce moment approchait…

_Deux ! Un ! C'est à vous !

_Bonsoir. Je suis en direct ce soir avec l'écrivain que vous connaissez tous, Kurosaki Ichigo. L'homme qui a survécu à Grimmjow Jaggerjack notre évadé de la prison restant encore en fuite à l'heure actuelle. Kurosaki-san, racontez-nous cette prise d'otage, comment Jaggerjack vous a-t-il traité ?

Shiba Kaien tourna son micro en direction de l'auteur, ce dernier paraissait serein et presque heureux de répondre à sa question. Une façade extérieure que l'écrivain avait mis des années à construire. Ses yeux braqués sur la caméra devant lui, Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration :

_Contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut penser, Grimmjow ne m'a pas malmené. Malgré son passé et tous ses crimes, je savais à la minute ou j'ai compris ses plans, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Le seul qui en a subit les conséquences est le défunt commissaire Tosen. Grimmjow savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, il contrôlait chacun de nos mouvements, connaissait les sorties non contrôlées par la police… Trop de choses dont il ne pouvait être au courant, sauf si on l'en avait informé. Ce n'est pas lui qui a monté cette évasion, il n'a fait que suivre un plan.

Et celui de Kurosaki allait se mettre en place. Chaque détail, chaque seconde était important.

_Lequel selon vous ?

_Très peu de personnes pouvaient entrer en contact avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack à l'intérieur de la prison, répondit le jeune homme en clignant des yeux, un moment éblouit par le projecteur. La police bien évidemment, les gardiens, puis moi aussi. Mais les conditions d'emprisonnement de Jaggerjack en faisaient néanmoins un prisonnier très surveillé et il ne recevait aucune visite. Pas de famille, pas d'amis. Ses seuls interlocuteurs étaient son psychiatre Aizen Sosuke et moi-même.

_Sous entendez-vous que ce "plan" ait été monté par Aizen Sosuke ? Officiant comme psychiatre de la prison mais connu pour prendre part aux activités d'un clan de yakuza redouté ?

_Oui, c'est ce que je pense et d'ailleurs Grimmjow me l'a confirmé avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

_Justement, voilà qui est intéressant. Grimmjow vous prend en otage pour s'enfuir, il vous laisse en vie et vous explique les tenants et aboutissants de sa fuite, pourquoi à votre avis ?

_Je pense qu'il voulait que je transmette un message. Rien de plus.

_Et quel est ce message ?

Les yeux de Siba brillaient d'un intérêt exaltant alors qu'il tendait à nouveau son micro devant l'écrivain.

_Qu'il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences. Environ une heure avant son évasion, Grimmjow a reçu une visite inattendue à la prison. Celle du commissaire Tosen Kaname, malheureusement victime de la fuite du prisonnier. Sa visite est selon moi une clef de cette évasion, Tosen Kaname était celui qui mettrait en place le plan prévu par Aizen Sosuke. Il devait lui fournir les derniers éléments et jouer un rôle clef dans cette histoire. Cependant, contrairement à ce que le commissaire pensait, Grimmjow était déjà au courant de ce "plan". Il savait qu'il avait besoin de moi pour s'évader, mais Tosen avait prévu de me faire descendre, sans doute au vu de mon implication trop importante dans cette histoire. Seulement, Jaggerjack avait des ordres : Tosen serait la seule victime de cette escapade dangereuse, pour la seule raison que sa coopération avec Aizen devait prendre fin.

_Ce dont la police n'a encore attesté aujourd'hui. Il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, Kurosaki-san. La culpabilité et l'implication du commissaire Tosen Kaname restent des éléments flous de l'enquête ou plutôt dirai-je : totalement opaques.

Au premier abord, Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment voulu révéler cette partie de l'affaire, la mort de Tosen. Il savait pertinemment qu'atténuer la culpabilité de Grimmjow dans cette histoire ne le ferait pas réapparaître tel un innocent agneau aux yeux des civils et encore moins à ceux de la police.  
Au contraire, il cherchait simplement à faire la lumière sur l'histoire toute entière, de façon à montrer aux téléspectateurs qu'il était prêt à ternir les forces de l'ordre de la ville. Personne ne lui en voudrait pour dire la vérité. Et c'est ce qui ferait de lui un homme droit et honnête, et bientôt on ne parlerait plus que de lui.

Aizen et Grimmjow ne pourraient pas passer à côté de ça…

_C'est exact, enfin pas tout à fait exact, reprit-il en levant un index. Sur les lieux de la fuite, le corps de Tosen a été récupéré par les forces de police. Son portable a même été emporté comme pièce à conviction, un portable remplit de messages et d'appels vers Aizen Sosuke. De plus, la visite du commissaire quelques minutes avant la prise d'otage à la prison a été enregistrée par les caméras de surveillance, tout comme les gardiens peuvent l'attester. Sans oublier la démission d'un agent de police, Hinamori Momo, sans aucun doute complice elle aussi du commissaire.

Il avait lâché la bombe. Maintenant sa vie était en danger, il le savait. Mais il était aussi certain que ses mots feraient de lui le premier homme à être protégé par Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Aizen Sosuke. Qu'ils le désirent ou non, ces deux-là étaient maintenant obligés de veiller sur lui.

_Pourquoi la police n'a-t-elle pas fait état de ces preuves tangibles ?

_Pour une raison que j'ignore encore. J'ai toujours été partisan de l'honnêteté et de la transparence envers les citoyens de cette ville. Certes, Grimmjow Jaggerjack est un criminel, mais d'autres crimes sont aussi punissables. Dissimuler des preuves, couvrir un coupable… Je crois en la vérité et ce qu'elle peut apporter, Shiba-san. Et je ne reculerai devant rien pour la déclarer.

_Mais pourquoi Grimmjow, cet être sanguinaire, vous a-t-il laissé en vie ? Seulement pour transmettre ce message ?

Ichigo avait magnifiquement tourné cette partie de l'interview pour montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement celui qui cherchait les ennuis et ternissait l'image de la police locale mais aussi la victime de Grimmjow. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche et d'être encore plus crédible.

_Non. Grimmjow et moi avons tissé des liens pendant tout ce temps, et j'aime à croire que je suis celui qui le connais mieux que quiconque, oui j'y crois. Voilà pourquoi j'ai compris qu'il ne me tuerait pas, j'en étais persuadé même si j'avais peur. Avoir une arme pointée sur votre crâne n'aide pas à se sentir à l'aise, et je me suis vu pendant une seconde mourir, même si je connaissais depuis quelques temps Grimmjow. Nous étions proches... Et... Je veux qu'il sache que je l'ai compris, qu'il n'est plus l'homme incompris, le prisonnier redouté, car je lui ai pardonné.

Ses yeux fixaient intensément la caméra, comme un message à l'intention du fugitif : « Grimmjow si tu m'entends, sache que je ne t'en veux pas et que je t'accepte tel que tu es ».

_Mais pourtant, il vous a menacé ? Vous avez été utilisé, Kurosaki-san.

_Oui, je sais, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je serai sans doute mort à l'heure actuelle s'il n'avait pas abattu Tosen Kaname. Je lui dois la vie, quelque part.

_Pensez-vous que Grimmjow éprouve la même chose à votre encontre?

_Oui, je le crois. Je lui dois la vie et il me doit sa fuite, on pourrait croire que nous sommes quittes mais c'est impossible.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que grâce à lui j'ai découvert une part de moi-même que je ne soupçonnais pas. Le Kurosaki Ichigo qui n'abandonne pas et croit que l'avenir sera meilleur que le présent. Je ne suis pas celui qui a survécu, j'aime croire que je suis celui qui a changé Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_De quelle manière ?

Et maintenant la partie où il rendait Jaggerjack plus humain, pour semer le doute dans les esprits des téléspectateurs.

_Dans le bon sens du terme. Grimmjow n'a pas tué Tosen par hasard comme je l'ai dit précédemment. C'était un message pour tout le monde, il a rendu service à la communauté en levant le voile sur le vrai Tosen Kaname. L'homme qui servait Aizen Sosuke, l'homme qui se servait de ses hautes fonctions pour asseoir un yakuza de plus en plus puissant. Pour moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack nous a prouvés qu'il était bien plus qu'un monstre, il est aussi un homme de principe.

_Aurait-il tiré un trait sur son passé de criminel ? Est-ce la prison qui l'a changé ou bien sa rencontre avec vous ?

_Mph… Les deux j'imagine, enfin j'espère.

_Vous croyez donc en la rédemption, Kurosaki-san ?

Ichigo étira un sourire léger :

_Oui, plus que jamais.

_Et aujourd'hui ne craignez-vous pas que la police vous suspecte d'être un complice de Grimmjow ?

_Elle ne me suspecte pas, pour elle je suis complice, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Grâce à moi, Jaggerjack s'est enfuit.

_Mais involontairement, bien entendu.

_Oui. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis le seul à avoir survécu à Grimmjow que je deviens un témoin clef ou un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il m'a seulement laissé en vie pour transmettre son message, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un messager pour lui.

_Pourquoi vous aurait-il choisi vous ?

_Ça c'est également ce que j'aimerais savoir, mais seul Grimmjow le sait.

Kaien reprit le micro pour avancer la dernière question de cette interview historique dans les annales de la télévision :

_Qu'avez-vous envie de dire aujourd'hui aux citoyens de Tokyo qui ont peur ? Qu'avez-vous retenu comme leçon de cette prise d'otage ?

_Que l'agneau n'est pas toujours aussi blanc qu'il n'y paraît. Chacun à ses secrets, ses motivations, ses noirs desseins, et au cours de ma vie j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens mystérieux. Mais pas Grimmjow. Jamais il ne s'est caché de qui il était, de ce qu'il désirait dans cette vie. Il n'est pas une marionnette, il n'est pas faux. Il est tel qu'il est, tel que le monde l'a façonné. J'ai compris qu'on ne peut aller contre sa nature, mais que l'on peut influer sur ses propres choix. Et je crois en mes choix : celui de dire aujourd'hui que le coupable n'est pas toujours le grand méchant loup. Et que l'agneau peut se montrer bien plus vorace encore. Je vous remercie pour votre temps, Shiba-san.

Le caméraman arrêta son engin, levant un pouce victorieux aux deux hommes face à lui. Kaien poussa un cri de soulagement, tout sourire et tapota amicalement l'épaule de Kurosaki :

_C'était de l'excellent boulot, Kurosaki-san. Parfait ! Ça c'est une interview ! Merci encore mille fois !

_Merci à vous.

Kaien lui lança un dernier sourire large et se leva pour visionner la vidéo de son interview. Le rouquin l'observa échanger quelques mots avec son ami caméraman puis se mettre à nouveau au travail.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la pièce, dans moins de cinq minutes exactement, Hisagi l'appellerait pour l'incendier, pour lui parler d'obstruction à l'enquête et de juges et de tribunaux pour lui. Il lui dirait également qu'il ne pourrait rien pour lui et qu'il l'avait cherché.

Kurosaki s'était préparé à tout ça jusque dans les moindres détails.

Hirako le contacterait aussi rapidement, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. De même que son père certainement. Puis enfin, lorsqu'il aurait pris les reproches de tout le monde en plein visage viendrait le moment tant attendu : celui ou Aizen Sosuke – ou Grimmjow – prendrait contact avec lui enfin.

Mais il savait qu'il allait en baver jusqu'à cet instant. Certainement des journalistes allaient camper devant sa porte d'immeuble, des citoyens en profond désaccord avec lui vandaliseraient sa voiture, d'autres en accord avec sa vision des choses lui enverraient des cartes, des cadeaux ou des fleurs. Certains flics, soutiens de Tosen et choqués par ses dires iraient même bien plus loin jusqu'à lui faire peur ou le menacer. Mais il espérait qu'à ce moment précis il aurait déjà pris contact avec Aizen Sosuke.

Car à présent, sa vie était réellement en danger.

_Vrrr…. Vrrr… Vrrr…_

Son portable déposé sur la table basse non loin s'activa en tournoyant sur lui-même, vibrant fort contre le bois épais du meuble pour signaler un appel.

Le rouquin soupira en reprenant confiance en lui, c'était juste le début des hostilités et il y était préparé, pensa-t-il en prenant l'appareil entre sa main lisant sur l'écran un sans surprise « Hisagi Shuuhei ».

_Allô ?

_Tu peux m'expliquer toutes ces conneries ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu veux me foutre dans la merde, tu m'en veux ou je ne sais quoi encore, hein ? Tu te rends compte ?

Bien, aussi violent et hargneux qu'il l'avait pensé et dès le début en plus. Il gagnerait du temps, c'était certain. Mais cet appel d'Hisagi était certainement la conversation la plus délicate pour lui. Mais s'il avait bien préparé tout cela, il saurait comment contenir le brun.

_Oui, Shuuhei je me rends compte.

_Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, désarçonné. Tu… tu te fous de moi, hein ! Est-ce que… dis-moi si c'est seulement contre moi, O.K ? Tu te venges parce que je t'ai mis en cellule, c'est ça ? Ou parce que je n'ai pas accepté tes sentiments pour Jaggerjack ?

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

_Alors pourquoi putain de merde ! s'époumona-t-il au comble de l'agacement. Putain je risque ma place là ! Ils vont envoyer quelqu'un de la police des polices Ichi… Je… je vais sans doute pas survivre à cette enquête alors juste pour m'aider, tu voudrais bien la fermer maintenant ?

Oui bien sûr, sa carrière était – comme d'habitude – plus importante que la vérité. L'orangé s'était aussi préparé à cette réplique.

_Si tu es certain de ne pas survivre à cette enquête alors pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? Le résultat sera le même : tu perdras ton poste.

_Je t'en supplie, merde ! Fais ça pour moi, hein ? Fais ça pour… pour éviter de te retrouver au tribunal. Obstruction à l'enquête, révélations de preuves ect, ça ne te dit rien ? Bon sang je croyais que tu connaissais toutes les ficelles !

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Shuuhei, je connais toutes les ficelles. Assez bien même pour savoir que tu t'en sortiras très bien, comme d'habitude.

_Écoute… on peut en parler, hein ?

Ichigo étira un mince sourire il n'avait même pas eu à le proposer, Hisagi l'avait fait tout seul !

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu peux encore revenir sur tes déclarations à la télé, il faut juste qu'on en parle, O.K ?

_Je veux bien en parler avec toi alors, ça me paraît pas mal.

_Bien. Bien.

_Je passe demain, ajouta-t-il avant que l'autre n'ait pu commencer une nouvelle phrase.

_Non, je…

_A demain !

Il raccrocha son portable en expirant longuement. C'était moins une… Encore un peu et il se serait invité chez lui et tout serait tombé à l'eau. Oui, tout.

Il y avait plusieurs choses que Kurosaki Ichigo ignorait à propos d'Hisagi Shuuhei, mais il s'agissait majoritairement d'évènements de son enfance ayant peu d'importance ici. Cependant, il y avait un nombre considérable de petites choses qu'il savait, et qu'il avait gardées en mémoire depuis le début de leur relation une chance pour lui maintenant qu'il y pensait.

L'une des habitudes de Shuuhei lorsqu'il était sur une grosse enquête lui prenant tout son temps et l'accaparant plus qu'il ne le souhaitait, était qu'il aimait travailler chez lui. Même après être rentré du commissariat, il avait besoin de travailler chez lui, la nuit la plupart du temps pour étancher sa soif de vérité. Et dans ces cas précis il n'hésitait pas à… comment dire ? Déplacer sans autorisation des preuves ou pièces à conviction jusque chez lui.

Ichigo le savait, il l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois. Et si comme il le pensait Hisagi n'avait pas changé, il avait sans doute apporté les effets personnels de Grimmjow chez lui, ou bien en avaient-ils des photographies. Et c'était bien là la seule manière pour lui de voir de près ou de loin ce qui occupait son esprit depuis qu'il avait compris le message du prisonnier en fuite...

* * *

_**~ **__Au même moment, quelque part non loin de Tokyo ~_  


Une main masculine et puissante tendit une télécommande neuve en direction de l'écran plat high-tech affichant le générique de fin des informations nationales. Lentement, un doigt vint écraser la touche « veille » et éteignit l'écran pour remplir de silence la grande pièce richement meublée.  
Plus aucun bruit ne pouvait se faire entendre alors, pas de circulation, pas de klaxons rien qui puisse laisser espérer les joies des tribulations du centre-ville de la capitale nippone. Tout indiquait une demeure campagnarde, ou en périphérie de la grande capitale, reculée et isolée.

Sur le canapé blanc en cuir comblant le coin de l'immense pièce, l'homme qui avait appuyé sur le bouton déserta sa place, laissant son voisin interdit et quelque peu surprit.

_Un petit bourbon pour faire passer ça ? proposa-t-il, se baissant pour ouvrir les portes du mini-bar non loin. J'ai trouvé ça for enrichissant, pour sûr Kurosaki a beaucoup de ressources. Je te félicite pour avoir trouvé un allier de cette envergure.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répliqua l'autre, resté prostré au fond du canapé depuis tout ce temps.

_J'avoue être surpris. Kurosaki Ichigo est un homme intelligent et… vraisemblablement amoureux.

Les yeux des deux hommes se croisèrent, s'attachant en un contact menaçant, amenant l'atmosphère à se faire plus lourde encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La boisson ambrée tomba en un flot contrôlé dans un verre de cristal, tout ici suintait le luxe et l'opulence, des tableaux de grands maîtres aux meubles style Louis XVI, jusque dans les rideaux de soie pourpre et les moulures spectaculaires au plafond.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack passa une main sur son visage fatigué puis fit tourner ses poignets qui craquèrent sous le mouvement, n'accordant que peu d'intérêt à l'architecture rare de l'endroit comme s'il l'avait déjà habité auparavant. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la prison et son ridicule uniforme de prisonnier il avait l'impression de revivre. Porter un tee-shirt à manches courtes était une renaissance, pouvoir bouger ses bras et ses mains comme il l'entendait était le summum du plaisir pour l'homme qui réapprenait la liberté de mouvement. Mais il y avait encore une chose qu'il n'était pas parvenu à libérer : ses pensées. Celles-ci restaient désespérément enchainées à Kurosaki et il ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix.

_Dis-moi Grimmjow, reprit Aizen en sirotant son whisky sec dans le récipient luxueux, pourquoi cet homme a-t-il fait ça ? Que cherche-t-il à prouver, hum ? Qu'il est plus fort que toi et moi ? Qu'il a compris nos manigances ? Ou bien veut-il dévoiler le pot aux roses... bien que j'imagine qu'il s'en trouve très loin.

_J'en sais rien.

_Allons, mets-y du tien ! J'ose espérer que tu le connais aussi bien qu'il ne te connait.

Aizen étira un sourire satisfait, les propos de Kurosaki n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais il considérait la situation avec prudence. Nul besoin d'agacer sa panthère à l'aube de son implication vitale dans ses affaires délicates de yakuza. Mais comment contenir un fauve qui n'a qu'une envie : dévorer sa proie ? La lui offrir sur un plateau très certainement...

Néanmoins, Sosuke était désappointé. L'implication de Kurosaki Ichigo aurait dû cesser dès Jaggerjack sorti des murs de l'établissement pénitentiaire, or ce n'était le cas d'après ce qu'il observait. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Grimmjow ne pouvait oublier l'orangé. Il en pinçait pour l'écrivain c'était criant !

_Bien, j'imagine que je peux te dire cela, Grimmjow : que dirais-tu de... me rendre un petit service, et de mon côté je t'en rendrai un ?

_J'veux le voir, marmonna-t-il en se redressant tout en cassant leur contact visuel.

_Bien, je peux arranger cela. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as accompli ta mission, tout d'abord.

Le brun leva un sourcil, indiquant au turquoise qu'il attendait une chose bien précise et qu'il n'était pas aussi patient qu'il en donnait l'air. Jaggerjack garda le silence, ses yeux se posant sur le verre contenant la liqueur que l'homme face à lui tenait entre ses mains. Il aurait très certainement apprécié un petit remontant lui aussi, mais il se contenait. Il devait garder les idées claires et se concentrer sur son propre objectif.

Il ronchonna alors entre ses dents, dans un raclement de gorge sonore, puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il réfutait les idées qui voguaient dans son esprit.

_Tout est là d'dans, répondit-il en pointant son index sur sa tempe. T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

_Oh mais j'ai confiance en toi, Grimmjow, éperdument confiance, tu peux me croire.

_J'ai aut' chose à t'dire aussi.

Le ton soudain sérieux que prit l'ex-prisonnier amena Aizen à réprimer une grimace de mécontentement. Il déposa son verre sur le mini-bar et croisa ses bras, cherchant activement dans les yeux du fauve une quelconque cachotterie.

_Je t'écoute.

_Y'a pas qu'toi qui fais des tests, Sosuke. Moi aussi j'en fais. Ou plutôt un !

_Un test ? Voyez-vous cela ? De quel ordre ?

_Kurosaki...

Aizen poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à faire ; il n'obtiendrait rien de cet énergumène tant que cet imbécile d'écrivain ne serait pas à ses côtés. Un formidable moyen de le faire chanter certes, mais aussi un dangereux risque de le voir s'envoler pour les beaux yeux du rouquin. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent.

_C'mec a des couilles, reprit Jaggerjack en serrant ses deux poings fortement devant son visage. Il en a... Étonnant pour un mec qui n'sait rien faire d'aut' que d'écrire d'la littérature, hein ? J'ai essayé d'lui faire peur, d'lui faire comprendre qui j'étais. Et il a compris, mais il est t'jours rev'nu vers moi.

_Ah... l'amour ! s'exclama ironiquement Aizen, sentant cette conversation le barber déjà.

_J'peux lui faire confiance, et toi aussi tu devrais lui faire confiance. Jamais il m'trahira.

_Certes Grimmjow, certes. Nous en avions déjà parlé et je me rappelle précisément de l'argument que tu as avancé lorsque je t'ai présenté notre appétissant appât : son ex est un flic !

_Oui, je sais ça, je sais.

_C'était fortement confortable pour ton évasion, oh oui ça nous a beaucoup aidés. C'est en partie pour cela que j'ai choisi Kurosaki Ichigo afin qu'il entre la prison et qu'il soit cet otage qui faisait tout mon plan. Mais maintenant, le travail de son ex copain est un handicap majeur et tu le sais très bien !

_Il dira rien ! Bordel t'as pas entendu c'que j'ai dit toute à l'heure ? C'mec a plus d'couilles que jamais aucun yakuza du clan n'en aura jamais ! Et il est intelligent...

_Oui... Trop !

_Pour toi ?

_Non, trop intelligent pour toi, andouille ! répliqua le yakuza en le fusillant du regard. Tu t'es servi de lui, tu crois qu'il ne va pas se venger ? Cette interview c'était uniquement pour tes beaux yeux tu penses ? Non ! Il t'utilise à son tour, nul doute que son ex amant de flic était derrière tout ça. Il arriveront à te mettre la main dessus grâce à toi, et donc ils mettront la main sur moi.

_Pourquoi tu t'énerves, Sosuke? T'étais d'accord pour que j'le revois y'a dix secondes, s'étonna le turquoise en haussant les épaules.

_Oh oui, Grimmjow. Mais je te vois arriver comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Kurosaki Ichigo peut bien devenir ton amant ou peu importe, il n'entrera pas le clan. Pas plus qu'il ne bénéficiera de ma protection.

_Dans c'cas, dis adieu à la mission qu'tu m'as confié.

Le chantage était tombé comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Aizen étira ses lèvres en un rond majestueux, aucun son ne s'en échappant cependant, et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps :

_Bien, veux-tu jouer au plus malin avec moi, Grimmjow ? Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte.

Le bleuté étira un sourire provocateur et acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide :

_Mais si t'veux pouvoir anéantir le clan Schiffer, t'as b'soin d'moi, Sosuke. J'suis l'seul en c'bas monde qui connaisse absolument tous ses repères par cœur, dans ma tête d'andouille, lança-t-il ironiquement, narguant le yakuza de ses opales azur.

Sosuke avait horreur lorsqu'on lui faisait mouche. Il n'aimait guère également lorsqu'on le mettait en rogne, et Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un as en la matière, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Si le bleuté s'entêtait tout cela aura été vain... Dix années d'emprisonnement de Grimmjow pour rien ? Non, Aizen ne pouvait plus accepter de voir son homme de main loin de lui, il avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.  
Cette sensation étrange, comme une peur saisit tout à coup les tripes, s'insurgea en lui. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir été confronté, dix années plus tôt, lors de l'emprisonnement de Grimmjow.

Mêlé à une guerre des gangs qui affaiblissait chaque minute son clan de yakuza, Aizen avait dû prendre une décision radicale : le clan Schiffer devait être éliminé. Malheureusement pour lui, Ulquiorra, le chef de clan était à l'époque en cellule, dans la prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo. A contre cœur, Aizen avait été obligé de faire un choix : renoncer à exterminer le clan qui empêchait son hégémonie sur Tokyo, ou atteindre son chef et recueillir les informations nécessaires à la boucherie du siècle?

Il avait tranché alors pour la seconde décision, faisant enfermer son très cher homme de main Grimmjow Jaggerjack pour mener cette mission. Mais cette décision s'était avérée bien plus affligeante encore pour lui, lorsque Grimmjow lui annonça que la pêche aux informations risquait d'être plus longue que prévue. Et plus celle-ci durait plus Barragan se soustrayait devant ses demandes, refusant de falsifier à nouveau un procès afin de faire sortir Grimmjow de prison. Car Sosuke ne pouvait se passer de sa panthère tout ce temps, si bien qu'après une année sans résultats, il prit l'initiative de faire sortir Jaggerjack et d'avoir recours à un autre moyen pour atteindre Schiffer. Mais le Maire refusait catégoriquement d'interférer encore une fois dans la justice et de libérer Grimmjow. Quant au bleuté, il refusait une évasion au scénario des plus fous, ne voulant pas de cette vie de fugitif et désirant être disculpé.  
Rien à faire, Barragan leur avait fait faux bond et Sosuke s'était retrouvé seul à monter cette évasion de toute pièce. Mais encore fallait-il convaincre la bête de vivre comme un fugitif, et pour cela, il n'y avait eu que l'argument Kurosaki. Mais au final, ce rouquin qui avait formidablement servi ses intérêts sans le savoir, lui pourrissait la vie.

Et désormais, il n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de réaliser ses projets, mais ce fou aux cheveux bleus était encore sur son chemin.

_Très bien, finit-il par expier en serrant les dents. Je me chargerai de protéger Kurosaki, ça te va ?

_Bien, j'vois que tu t'es fait une raison. Sage décision, Sosuke. Plus sage que celle de t'faire enfermer toi aussi dans c'te prison pour je ne sais quelle raison. J't'avais jamais dit que c'était nul comme décision ? T'as failli tout faire capoter quand t'es entré dans la prison ! Sous prétexte de quoi, hein?

_Oh à cette époque le clan était au plus bas, Grimmjow. Il fallait que j'intègre la prison pour voir où tu en étais...

_Et résultat des courses, c'con d'Barragan t'a bien entubé, hein ?

Aizen étira une grimace, cet épisode de sa vie lui était désagréable au possible :

_Après m'avoir fait transféré à Fukuoka en me promettant une libération imminente, il m'a laissé croupir huit mois là-bas, pour finalement que je n'en sorte que récemment. Et heureusement qu'il s'est débrouillé pour falsifier mon procès, sinon j'y serai encore.

_Tout comme il a fait pour falsifier mon procès, mais pas dans l'même sens. J'suis un grand dégénéré aux yeux de millions d'personnes, Sosuke.

_Oui, j'aime cela. Et le fait que tu sois à mon service sert encore plus mes intérêts : tu sèmes la terreur chez mes adversaires.

Grimmjow resta pensif à l'entente de sa réplique, la terreur oui... C'était sans doute ce que Kurosaki avait dû ressentir. De la peur, de la méfiance, c'était tout naturel d'éprouver cela surtout lorsque la personne face à vous a été inculpé de multiples meurtres avec circonstances aggravantes. Bon sang, Barragan aurait quand même pu truquer ce procès différemment !

_Il ne pouvait pas t'accuser de faire partie de la mafia, Grimmjow, Schiffer s'en serait trop douté.

_Cambriolage ?

_Tu aurais pris une plus petite peine, il fallait que tu sois incarcéré pour perpétuité afin que Ulquiorra Schiffer te pense de confiance.

_Bien, bien..., soupira-t-il, agacé. N'empêche que Kurosaki pense que j'suis un taré.

_Mais tu l'es !

_Non, non ! répliqua-t-il en pointant un index sur le yakuza. J'suis pas taré...

_Mais tu commets des meurtres.

_Simplement parce que tu me le demandes, c'est mon travail. Si seul'ment il savait qui j'suis...

_Pourquoi ne lui dirais-tu pas toi-même ?

Grimmjow échappa un ricanement sarcastique :

_Parce que tu serais d'accord, peut-être ?

_Qui sait ? répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer ces infos, Grimm. Dix ans que j'attends, bon sang !

_Tu peux bien attendre quelques jours de plus, hein ? C'est pas une question en fait, c'est plutôt une affirmation : t'vas attendre quelques jours de plus. L'temps qu'tu fasses toi aussi ta mission. Et tant que j'aurais pas... posé ma bouche sur celle de Kurosaki, tant que j'aurais pas... tâté ses jolies p'tites f...

_Ça va, ça va ! s'écria le yakuza en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Laisse-moi en dehors de tes histoires... yaoi ou je ne sais quoi ! Tu vas me faire vomir... Attendons de voir ce que la police fait contre Kurosaki avant d'agir. Avec cette interview il risque fort d'avoir des ennuis et ce n'est pas pour me plaire.

Grimmjow soupira, il était d'accord pour attendre encore un peu lui aussi. Après tout, cette interview l'avait soulagé : Ichigo croyait encore en lui et lui avait laissé ce message. Il espérait plus que tout que le jeune homme saurait aussi déchiffrer le sien, il en allait de leur futur.

Kurosaki Ichigo devait savoir qui il était vraiment, cette idée l'obnubilait chaque seconde depuis qu'il était sorti de la prison. Tant de choses n'étaient que mensonges dans cette histoire que parfois il avait du mal à suivre. Tout comme la position d'Aizen au sein du clan d'ailleurs...

_Au fait, j'ai jamais su d'puis toutes ces années que j'te connais... C'est toi l'chef d'clan ou pas ?

Sosuke étira un sourire amusé, il aimait cette question. C'était une interrogation récurrente parmi les membres du clan et il avait toujours pris grand soin à y répondre évasivement :

_L'important, c'est que la police pense que je ne le suis pas.

_Donc c'est qu'tu l'es ?

_Non, Grimmjow, non, ajouta-t-il en souriant plus largement, terminant son verre rapidement. Je protège une personne... bien plus importante encore.

_Qui ? Stark ? ricana Jaggerjack. Tout l'monde croit que c'est c'chacal qui contrôle l'clan ! Et qu'toi t'en fais juste partie comme ça, par obligation familiale. Même les hommes, jusqu'à ton chauffeur pensent qu'c'est ça !

_Alors, peut-être que c'est cela ?

_Nan, moi j'y crois pas.

_J'avais oublié ta tendance à ne pas être sujet à la naïveté, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté prit la réplique comme un compliment, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas naïf. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

_Tu viens d'le dire toi-même : tu protèges quelqu'un d'plus important encore. Mais si tout l'monde croit que l'chef de clan c'est Stark tant mieux. Le pays tout entier croit qu'ils ont coffré le chef du clan de yakuza le plus redouté du Japon... Ahah ! Les imbéciles.

_Oui, en effet, Grimmjow. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose.

_Quoi ?

_Sache que si tu me fournis les informations nécessaires et que tu prends part à l'éradication du clan Schiffer, il se pourrait que tu rencontres en personne le chef de ton clan.

Jaggerjack fronça ses sourcils lentement à en faire plisser la peau de son front comme celle d'un vieil homme. Depuis son entrée au sein de ce clan de yakuza, à l'âge de quinze ans, c'était bien la première fois que Aizen Sosuke lui disait une telle chose. Et même qu'il avouait qu'il n'était pas le chef de clan. C'était une preuve de confiance la panthère le savait pertinemment. Mais comment savoir si on ne le roulait pas dans la farine une nouvelle fois ?

Il le saurait avec le temps.

* * *

_** Plus tard dans la soirée  
**_

Hisagi s'était assoupi sur son bureau, son menton reposant sur sa poitrine et ses bras croisés se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il était pourtant très tard et l'homme qui désormais assurait les fonctions de commissaire au sein du poste de police, en l'absence de tout autre supérieur, était éreinté par tous ces évènements.  
La mort de son mentor et supérieur, l'évasion d'un dangereux criminel dont ses hommes avaient perdu la trace et maintenant son ex qui s'amusait à tout raconter à la presse sans état d'âme, sans oublier le cas Aizen Sosuke qui refaisait surface après tout ce temps… Tout ceci n'était pas pour calmer son horloge interne.

Devant lui sur son bureau, étalé de part et d'autre de la surface de bois, un épais dossier avait été ouvert et les feuilles qu'il contenait déplacées. Un stylo encore ouvert était déposé sur une feuille annotée à la va-vite de plusieurs dates ainsi que de notes diverses et variées. A côté de l'ordinateur de Shuuhei une tasse de café froid, dont l'odeur prenante et persistante embaumait toute la pièce, donnant une atmosphère piquante au sombre bureau de l'inspecteur.

Le brun renifla soudain bruyamment dans son sommeil, son visage se soulevant rapidement, sans qu'il n'ouvre les yeux cependant, alerté par un courant d'air inhabituel. Il bougea sur son siège, commençant à ouvrir peu à peu ses prunelles noires rougies par le sommeil trop court duquel il venait de se réveiller.

_Brrr…, grogna-t-il sauvagement, essuyant un violent frisson.

Mais il ne put se rendormir, ni fermer à nouveau les yeux. Une étrange impression l'avait saisit soudain et il décroisa ses bras, son regard braqué sur la porte de son bureau maintenant entrouverte. Quelqu'un l'avait vu dormir… Inquiet et jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son écran d'ordinateur il constata qu'il était malgré tout l'heure de rentrer pour un bon sommeil, sur un matelas plus confortable que son siège de cuir. D'un geste aguerri, il chercha l'interrupteur derrière lui et alluma la lumière de la pièce.

_Bordel ! s'écria-t-il, sautant sur ses pieds et plaquant une main sur son arme plus vite que l'éclair.

Face à lui, un visage souriant l'observait, assis dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de son bureau. Il lui avait donné la peur de sa vie.

_Bordel, vous êtes cinglé ou quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage pour s'éveiller un peu plus encore.

_Je n'ai fait qu'attendre ton réveil, Shuuhei. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

_Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? jeta-t-il sans politesse aucune, se déplaçant pour aller refermer la porte de son bureau.

_Quelques minutes ?

_Je l'espère pour vous.

Hisagi retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et regretta finalement de ne pas être parti plus tôt. L'arrivée à l'improviste de son visiteur ne lui garantissait pas qu'il puisse revoir son foyer ce soir. Néanmoins, sa curiosité sur sa présence l'empêcha de penser à nouveau à son lit moelleux.

_Que me vaut votre visite ? reprit-il, impatient.

_Arf… Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu sais pourquoi je suis là, hein ?

_Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tout à fait.

_Ne lui faites pas de mal s'il vous plait, soupira-t-il en adoptant un visage triste et inquiet. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

_Pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal, Shuuhei ? demanda l'invité avec un sourire sincère. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu. En ce moment vois-tu, Ichigo sert plutôt nos intérêts.

_Nos intérêts ? Comment ça ? s'enquit-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Il a balancé un tas de trucs confidentiels et obstruction à…

_Oui, oui ça va je connais la routine ! le coupa l'homme en brassant de l'air avec sa main. Mais si tu regardes plus attentivement… Kurosaki Ichigo est l'homme qui semble le plus apte à obtenir ce que nous voulons ne crois-tu pas ?

_C'est possible… Mais s'il nous fait passer pour des pourris aux yeux de citoyens…

_Mais tant mieux !

_Je ne veux pas être de cette police là, moi ! s'emporta le jeune inspecteur en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine. J'ai des ambitions, un plan de carrière, je veux… je veux fonder une famille, construire et maison et partir en voyages comme tout japonais normal !

_Oui, ça viendra Shuuhei-kun. Mais si l'on veut parvenir à notre but, il faut bien entendu que la police soit discréditée. Le fer de lance d'une ville est sa police. Mettez à mal l'organe qui protège les citoyens et ils se retournent contre le pouvoir présent. Tout bénèf' !

_Ça ne restera pas dans les mémoires jusqu'aux élections et vous le savez très bien !

_Peut-être pas effectivement. Mais qui te dit que nous allons attendre les élections ?

Shuuhei étira un sourire amusé en entendant la réponse de son interlocuteur, c'était de plus en plus fou cette histoire. Parfois, il n'arrivait même plus à savoir qui disait vrai, qui était le bien et qui était le mal. Et dire qu'il avait plongé Ichigo dans tout ça… ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait au départ. Mais… une chose en entrainant une autre, il n'avait pas été capable de reculer.

_Vous prenez la tête du commissariat ? interrogea-t-il, histoire d'en revenir à un sujet plus banal.

_Non, répondit l'autre avec un rire, pourquoi le devrais-je ?

_Parce que… nous avons besoin d'un supérieur et…

_Tu dois comprendre… je fais partie de la police des polices, je suis là-dedans depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on me mette à un poste médiatique et aussi diplomatique que celui-ci. Je me suis déjà occupé de Yamamoto et du reste, ça devrait aller.

_Mph… Oui, peut-être. En attendant, vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose pour Ichigo lorsque je vous l'avais demandé à l'intérieur de la prison.

_Muguruma était fait pour ça, je pensais que tu en étais conscient. Et puis… ce n'était pas mon rôle.

_Non, votre rôle c'était surtout de s'assurer que Yamamoto agisse comme vous l'aviez prévu, hein ?

_Mais sans ton aide je n'y serai pas parvenu. Ah… Quelle chance que tu connaisses si bien Ichigo ! Tout a été d'autant plus simple.

Shuuhei se frotta énergiquement les yeux comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis des mois, ne parvenant même plus à discerner la réalité de la fiction. Toute sa vie avait pris un tournant presque trop... irréel. Des mois plus tôt, un homme s'était présenté dans son bureau, arborant fièrement un badge qu'il admirait plus que tout, une appartenance qu'il désirait obtenir plus encore que l'amour d'Ichigo : la police des polices.

C'était le rêve d'Hisagi Shuuhei, rentrer dans ce cercle très fermé et initier une carrière au plus haut. Et cet homme le lui avait offert sur un plateau :

« Après avoir étudié les dossiers de bons nombres de jeunes inspecteurs et commissaires du pays, nous avons décidé de tester plusieurs d'entre vous. Vous avez été choisi, Hisagi Shuuhei, pour prouver que vous pouvez gagner une place au sein de la police des polices. »

Quel rêve était-ce cela ? Comment dire non à une telle folie ? Il n'en avait pas eu le courage...

Et depuis tout ce temps, il avait compris que tout ceci n'était pas sans dommages collatéraux. L'homme qui l'avait contacté dans cette intention, Kyouraku Shunsui, s'était fait engager dans la prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo en tant que gardien de prison. Il était même parvenu à se faire considérer comme un élément de confiance par Yamamoto en quelques semaines, parvenant à manipuler le vieil homme comme il l'entendait. Commençant à considérer Muguruma Kensei comme une menace pour leur plan puisque influent lui aussi auprès du directeur de la prison, il avait demandé à Shuuhei de s'en rapprocher histoire de le contrôler pour au final, après l'échec d'Hisagi, le faire virer de la prison.

Se servant de la toute première faute du gardien dans son exercice - son altercation avec Grimmjow - Kyouraku était parvenu à éloigner l'émérite garde du directeur sur le départ.

Kyouraku n'avait pas toujours eu les bonnes idées. Au premier abord, Hisagi ne connaissait même pas les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette histoire, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait été choisi parce qu'il était proche de Kurosaki Ichigo, et que sa relation avec lui pouvait lui ouvrir les postes d'un poste haut placé dans la police des polices. Si bien qu'il avait foncé tête baissée dans cette histoire, sans même en comprendre un traitre mot, impliquant avec lui son ex petit-ami.

_Je dois avouer que la perte de Kaname-kun est un problème, reprit Kyouraku en frottant son menton mal rasé. Sans lui, toute cette histoire serait restée dans l'ombre. Un si bon espion...

_Vous voulez dire "agent double" plutôt, non ? marmonna le brun en maudissant Kyouraku d'être venu le trouver en premier lieu.

Il avait toujours ignoré l'implication de son supérieur Tosen Kaname dans cette histoire, avant quelques jours seulement. Tosen était censé infiltrer l'organisation d'Aizen, ce qu'il avait parfaitement réussi à faire, afin d'en comprendre les motivations. Et c'était avec regret que lui, Hisagi Shuuhei, avait enfin mis le doigt sur les vraies motivations de la police des polices...

Barragan Luisenbarn était dans leur collimateur depuis son second mandat à la mairie. Soupçonné d'être impliqué de très près dans les affaires de la mafia à des fins lucratives, la mission première de Kyouraku et de Tosen était de prouver cette corrélation entre le maire en fonction et la mafia. Mais, autant que faire se peut, la loi de la police des polices était que tout soit réglé dans l'ignorance absolue des citoyens, dans l'ombre. Dénoncer les manigances de Barragan avec la justice et la mafia ne devait bien sûr pas être ébruitée, quel scandale sinon...

Il fallait évincer le maire de façon plus... intelligente.

_Dis-moi Shuuhei-kun, reprit l'homme en croisant ses jambes lentement, il s'avère que mes supérieurs sont quelques peu... inquiets à propos de Kurosaki. Oh pour l'instant il a magnifiquemet joué son rôle et je t'avoue que je me demande si l'objectif de Sosuke au final n'est pas le même que le nôtre mais... s'il rejoint Jaggerjack et Aizen il va nous poser un gros problème.

_Je m'en chargerai. J'ai bien réussi à récupérer Muguruma et à l'éloigner de cette affaire.

_Oui, c'est vrai et d'ailleurs tes talents de séducteurs ne sont pas passés inaperçus chez mes supérieurs mais..., dit-il avec un petit rire moqueur, nous ne parlons pas du même individu. Kurosaki est intelligent, rusé et très curieux. Tu l'as dit toi-même Shuuhei-kun : moins Kurosaki en sait, plus nous sommes libres. Or, je crains que son attachement à Jaggerjack ne le fasse sauter de pleins pieds là-dedans.

_Je vous dis que je m'en charge, répéta-t-il une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

_Sauf le respect que je te dois et ma confiance entière Shuuhei-kun, il me semble que tu as échoué misérablement. Deux fois. Kurosaki ta rejeté n'est-ce pas ?

_Il finira par...

_Non, tu dois trouver autre chose. Nous ne devons pas le laisser s'impliquer avec Jaggerjack d'avantage.

_Il est amoureux de lui, ajouta Hisagi en haussant le ton, énervé. Il... il va le revoir ! Il vont se revoir et il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière ! Grimmjow va tout lui avouer et il fera le rapprochement avec moi, il a toujours su que mon rêve c'était d'intégrer la police des polices ! Il va tout découvrir et ce n'est pas faute de vous l'avoir dit au début ! Je vous avais prévenu et vous ne m'avez pas écouté et...

_Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. J'ai bien dit que pour l'instant il servait nos intérêts, non ? C'est juste qu'il m'inquiète pour ses futurs actes et décisions.

_Que dois-je faire alors ? Je suis perdu un peu...

Kyouraku soupira. Il savait que le jeune inspecteur savait quoi faire, même qu'il voulait d'une certaine façon éviter le plus possible d'avoir à impliquer son ancien amant dans cette histoire mais pourtant...

_Tu dois rester proche de Kurosaki, de n'importe quelle manière et...

Kyouraku s'arrêta de parler, interrompu par une sonnerie légère qui s'éleva de la poche de son long manteau noir. Shuuhei l'observa prendre en mains l'appareil, essoufflé d'avoir à convaincre un homme qui pourtant savait mieux que lui les risques qu'allaient engendrer la relation de Jaggerjack et Kurosaki.

_Je dois répondre, annonça-t-il à Shuuhei avant de décrocher. Oui ?

Shuuhei se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège, soupirant à nouveau. Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant à part faire ce qu'on lui demandait ? Il y était impliqué jusqu'au cou lui aussi...

_Oui, il est avec moi... Quand ça ?... Très bien faites écouter.

Il se leva alors, se dirigeant jusqu'au bureau de l'inspecteur qui l'observait de ses yeux interrogateurs. Il déposa son portable devant le brun et actionna le haut-parleur :

_Jaggerjack a contacté Kurosaki. Il y a quelques minutes... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse si tôt mais...

_Mais vous avez mis son appartement sur écoute ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qu'il venait de poser, il connaissait bien évidemment la réponse.

_Nous avons enregistré leur conversation, écoute...

Shuuhei baissa ses yeux sur le portable de l'homme qui le visitait et une sonnerie grésillante résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

« _Allô ?_ »

La voix ensommeillée et hésitante d'Ichigo coupa la sonnerie après plusieurs tonalités. Hisagi s'accrocha aux accoudoirs de son siège par pur réflexe, et non pas par crispation. Il redoutait seulement d'entendre l'homme qu'il aimait toujours échanger des mots avec cet homme qu'il exécrait.

« _T'es seul ?_ »

Shuuhei sentit son coeur s'accélérer un peu plus. Bon sang, c'était Grimmjow ! Ce type était vraisemblablement cinglé pour oser appeler Ichigo après si peu de temps. Ne pensait-il pas que l'écrivain était surveillée et écouté ?

« _Qu... Grimmjow ?_

__T'es seul?_

_...

__Réponds !_

__T'es... t'es dingue de m'appeler ? Oui, seul.. je... Grimmjow, je..._

__Ne crois pas que t'es seul. Tu dois être sur écoute, maint'nant écoute moi._

__Mais..._

__Tais-toi et ne dis rien de plus : t'as pas oublié hein ?_

__Quoi ?_

__C'que j't'ai dit..._

__Quand ?_

__Ce jour..._ »

Kyouraku et Hisagi échangèrent un autre regard éloquent. Shuuhei ferma les yeux un instant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter les respirations courtes d'Ichigo, il était étonné et à la fois enthousiaste, il pouvait l'entendre aux tremblements de sa voix, et à sa respiration saccadée. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Kurosaki était amoureux de cet homme. Et cette pensée était comme une lame lacérant son pauvre cœur mis à mal.

« _Je... je me souviens._

__Alors fais rien d'aut' que ça. Fais-le et rien d'aut'._

__Grimm..._

__Ecoute, y'a pleins d'choses qu'il faut qu'tu saches. et j'peux pas les dire comme ça maint'nant, mais tu dois m'croire !_

__Où es-tu ?_

__Question con, trésor._

__Que... Pourquoi ?_

__Tout c'que j'sais c'est que... c'était vach'ment bien tout c'que t'as dit ce soir._

__Je ne savais pas comment te parler, ni comment te dire que..._

__J'sais. C'est débile de t'appeler maint'nant, j'sais. Les flics vont s'régaler d'nous entendre, j'parie qu'ils se frottent les mains en c'moment en nous écoutant. Mais..._

__Je me rappelle, Grimmjow. Je me rappelle, ne t'en fais pas._

__C'est tout c'qui compte._

__Je... j'aimerais te dire tellement de choses moi aussi..._

__Pas autant qu'moi j'parie. Tu dois pas croire tout c'qu'on dit, O.K ? Sur moi, c'que la police t'dira... C'est des conneries._

__Je sais, je le sais._

__Bien... J'dois y aller._

__Attends !_

__A plus, trésor._»

Et sur ces mots, la conversation prit fin. Hisagi resta interdit alors que Kyouraku reprenait son portable en mains et raccrochait après avoir désactivé le haut-parleur. Cette conversation n'apportait rien de concret du tout ! C'était... affligeant, pour ainsi dire.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

_Apparemment, notre Jaggerjack aurait dit une chose importante à Kurosaki qu'il veut absolument qu'il se rappelle...

Shuuhei sembla répéter la phrase de Shunsui dans sa tête, comme s'il tentait d'en comprendre la portée. Oui... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était effectivement le cas. Bien trop occupé à écouter la voix de son ancien amant et à ravaler sa jalousie, il n'avait même pas tenté de capter la profondeur de la conversation. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré, bon sang !

_Comme... le lieu dans lequel il se cache ? lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_Possible.

_Bordel... C'est... Il n'a aucune idée dans quoi il est tombé !

_Contrairement à Jaggerjack, on dirait, répliqua Kyouraku avec un petit rire. Il sait très bien que Ichigo est surveillé, qu'il est sur écoute, qu'il est suivit. Il ne tentera rien.

_Mais comment savoir ce que c'est ce "ce jour-là" et "ce que je t'ai dit" ?

Kyouraku hocha la tête, plantant ses yeux sur le visage de l'inspecteur quelque peu déconcerté :

_Ça, mon cher, il t'incombe de le découvrir, et à toi seul.

* * *

Le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, Ichigo resta de longues minutes à observer l'écran de son téléphone sans esquisser le moindre geste. C'était une manifestation divine, un message inattendu, une conversation providentielle ! Entendre la voix de Grimmjow après cette soirée éreintante était bien plus apaisant que toutes les méthodes de relaxation du monde ! Et pourtant, il avait encore l'impression de ressentir un immense vide dans sa vie et dans sa tête. Ces quelques paroles échangées étaient comme une drogue dont les effets s'estompent bien trop vite. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau, confronter son regard, plonger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans ce bleu si profond et si vivant de ses yeux. Il voulait le voir plus que jamais, sentir ses bras soutenir son corps pour ne pas qu'il tombe tête première dans les abysses de la confusion.

S'il le voulait tant il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire et Jaggerjack venait tout juste de le contacter pour le lui rappeler : ses effets personnels. Et bien qu'il fut deux heures du matin, Ichigo était plus réveillé et prêt que jamais à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Mais un détail retint son enthousiasme cependant; Grimmjow avait dit qu'il était écouté par la police, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, Shuuhei devait être au courant de tout cela, et du fait qu'il l'avait contacté ce soir même. Comment pourrait-il maintenant approcher de près ou de loin les pièces à conviction de l'affaire ? C'était peine perdue !

_A moins que...

A moins qu'il ne ruse. A moins que toutes ses hypothèses ne soient justes, mais si elles s'avéraient erronées, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen d'agir.

Si Hisagi Shuuhei conservait les effets personnels de Grimmjow chez lui, et s'il était parfaitement au courant de son implication dans la vie de Jaggerjack à présent, nulle doute qu'il prendrait soin de ne pas laisser les objets du bleuté chez lui, avant sa visite de demain.

Mais comment faire alors ? Amener Shuuhei à les lui montrer de son plein gré ? Oui, bien sûr, comme s'il pouvait manipuler son ex, inspecteur de police, et qui plus est parfaitement au courant de l'affaire. Il était certes doué, mais pas autant que cela pour amener Shuuhei à faire ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, il le connaissait très bien. Si bien même qu'il réfuta tout de suite l'idée.

La seule idée plausible était de réussir ce tour sans qu'il ne le sache, s'introduire dans son ordinateur n'était pas une tâche impossible, lorsqu'on tente d'espionner sa moitié on arrive toujours à ses fins. Nul doute que son ordinateur regorgeait de dossiers et de rapports sur toutes les affaires dans lesquelles il avait été impliqué. Pourquoi pas celle de l'évasion de Grimmjow ? Il lui suffirait d'attendre le moment opportun, comme son sommeil par exemple. Shuuhei avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd et Ichigo le savait mieux que personne. Mais il ne dormait comme un loir qu'après avoir... fait l'amour, pensa-t-il désappointé.

Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? pensa-t-il en s'effondrant sur son lit, l'éveil causé par l'appel de Grimmjow commençant à s'estomper et le sommeil le regagnant à nouveau. Non, il n'était pas comme ça... Ce n'était pas son genre, il trouverait autre chose, décida-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Demain, il trouverait une ruse digne de ce nom. Il en était certain.


	17. Puzzle me

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier**_

_**Chapitre : Puzzle me***_

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_Précédemment_ : Ichigo a reçu un appel de Grimmjow, évoquant ses objets personnels laissés à la prison qu'il doit récupérer. Pendant ce temps, Hisagi reçoit son supérieur de la police des polices, qui met en avant l'élément important de leur enquête : Ichigo est le seul à pouvoir les rapprocher de leur but final...

* * *

**Chapitre 16. Puzzle me.**

« _Allô ?_

__C'est moi._

__Oh… J'ai tellement attendu ton appel, si tu savais ! »_

Une main se crispa autour du combiné du téléphone et des yeux se fermèrent un instant, appréciant la sensation de soulagement qu'apportait cet appel tant espéré.

_« Je sais, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir._

__Je le sais. Mon Dieu, où te trouves-tu ? _

__J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te le dire, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser et…_

__Je t'en prie ne dis pas ça. C'est comme si tu étais à cent lieues de moi. Je t'aime tant. »_

Une bouche s'élargit en un sourire tendre sur des dents d'un blanc impeccable. De doux sentiments remontant à la surface, les yeux brillaient d'une émotion toute neuve qui aurait fait battre le cœur de n'importe quel homme.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour. Mais… Tu sais que la police me recherche et que je risque ma vie en te rencontrant._

__Je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne, mon amour si tu…_ »

Zip !

_Soap de merde !

Ichigo envoya valser la télécommande de son téléviseur sur la table basse devant lui, après avoir décidé de ne plus jamais regarder de soap américain, et cela même s'il était extrêmement ennuyé et qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à se distraire.

L'écriture de son roman avançait tant bien que mal c'était un fait. Les longues descriptions de Grimmjow étaient empruntes d'un peu trop de subjectivité et il ne parvenait pas à l'écrire autrement. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jaggerjack Ichigo perdait ses moyens, il perdait même son objectivité d'auteur une grande première pour lui. Mais après tout c'était son histoire, son roman et s'il voulait parvenir absolument à ce que le lecteur se délecte de la personne de Jaggerjack autant que lui, il ne pouvait le décrire différemment.

Mais contrairement à ses autres œuvres cette fois-ci Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas l'acteur passif, celui qui tenait la plume et pouvait choisir ce qui arrivait tranquillement caché derrière son écran. Il était plutôt au cœur de l'action, en plein dans l'histoire, un personnage principal. Et Dieu savait que dans son roman, le personnage qui s'évertuait à sortir Grimmjow de prison se bougeait les fesses lui!

En dépit du fait qu'il savait mieux que quiconque que le bleuté ne le rappellerait pas de si tôt, son portable dans sa main ne le quittait pas où qu'il aille. De la cuisine jusque dans son bain, en passant par les toilettes et jusqu'à sa boîte aux lettres bourrée de lettres incendiaires ou au contraire d'admirateurs secrets, Kurosaki Ichigo ne quittait plus d'une semelle le précieux appareil. Si Grimmjow le contactait à nouveau il ne voulait manquer son appel sous aucun prétexte.

Une nuit et une journée s'étaient écoulées depuis la fameuse interview donnée en direct qui lui avait valu les foudres de son ex Hisagi, et depuis le coup de fil inespéré de Jaggerjack. Mais son apparition sur le petit écran allait encore faire les gros titres pendant un certain temps, et Shuuhei et Grimmjow n'avaient pas été les seuls à y réagir.

Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre lui indiqua que sur le trottoir devant son immeuble, la cohue était toujours de sortie. En effet, depuis la veille, un petit groupe homogène d'une trentaine de personnes - sans compter les journalistes aux aguets, campés dans des voitures tout le long de la rue - tournaient devant son habitation, brandissant des pancartes. Celles-ci étalaient en gros caractères lisibles de loin des slogans divers et variés. Ichigo ne s'était pas attardé à les lire néanmoins, nullement atteint par ces actions de soutien ou de révolte envers sa personne. Franchement, ils pensaient l'impressionner ? Il était écrivain ! Au cours de sa carrière il n'avait vécu que de critiques et d'encensements, de plus il était amoureux d'un dangereux criminel qui l'avait pris en otage et avait menacé sa vie. Son ex amant était un inspecteur de police qui lui avait appris les ficelles de la crim' et l'aisance au tir. Franchement, ce n'était pas un groupe de touristes pancartes en mains qui allaient lui faire peur ou l'empêcher de mener sa vie.

Mais ils mettaient ses nerfs à mal :

_Connards, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant de la fenêtre, prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

Également, il ne pouvait faire abstraction de l'impact de toute cette histoire sur sa personne, elle le mettait de mauvaise humeur et il ressemblait à un criminel enfermé dans une tour d'ivoire, ceux qui l'avaient condamné venant clamer leur haine envers lui. Ces gens n'avaient aucune idée de tout ce qui se cachait derrière ses motivations. Ils n'avaient pas vécu ce qu'il avait vécu, pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, cette petite marée humaine était un obstacle de taille entre son logement et le monde extérieur. Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui il devait sortir de chez lui et affronter cette bande d'hurluberlues s'il voulait enfin résoudre l'énigme que Grimmjow lui avait laissée. A cette pensée, il échappa un long soupir tout en se versant un verre de lait frais devant le réfrigérateur ouvert. Piqué par le froid de la machine sur ses pieds nus, il recula de quelques pas, se rappelant au passage que la future confrontation avec Hisagi ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos non plus. Son dos heurta douloureusement le bar, perdu dans ses pensées contrariantes, et il échappa son verre au sol qui se brisa en mille morceaux, éclaboussant du lait sur ses pieds et partout dans la cuisine.

_Merde !

Il se précipita sur un chiffon posé près de l'évier et le jeta au sol, épongeant le liquide épais blanc qui coulait jusque dans l'entrée à présent.

_Oh merde, merde, merde ! S'exclama-t-il de plus belle, entourant ses pieds nus d'essui-tout pour les sécher.

La journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer pour lui ! Même si le jour déclinait déjà en cette fin d'après-midi, le rythme journalier de l'écrivain étant décalé du reste de la population, pour lui la journée commençait à 17h, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle ne débutait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Entre ces râleurs qui brandissaient des pancartes absurdes devant chez lui, Grimmjow qui lui échappait encore et Hisagi qui ne manquerait pas de lui passer un nouveau savon – bien plus terrible que tous les autres – il n'avait pas besoin en plus d'une catastrophe dans sa cuisine.

Mais peut-être que cette journée si mal commencée finirait bien... ?

_Ouais, comme si ça se passait comme ça d'habitude, pesta-t-il en pénétrant dans sa baignoire fumante d'eau parfumée.

Oui, il fallait qu'il prenne un bain, ou plutôt il fallait qu'il porte l'odeur de ces sels de bain luxueux dont Shuuhei avait toujours raffolé. Il voulait le mettre de bonne humeur pour calmer sans doute, son geste n'étant pas innocent, la colère de son ex.

Il avait également prévu de mettre cette chemise qu'il lui avait offert à un quelconque anniversaire, et ces chaussures en cuir qu'il avait toujours aimées. Et pourquoi pas une touche de cette eau de toilette qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble un jour de shopping qui lui semblait bien loin désormais.

_Lèche-cul, lança-t-il à son reflet dans la glace, une réplique que Grimmjow aurait sans doute eut l'audace de sortir bien avant lui s'il avait été là.

Cette pensée le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête et son reflet dans le miroir prit le masque de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Comme il aurait aimé ne pas penser à lui à chaque seconde, ne pas ressentir son absence et ne pas éprouver un manque tenace. Un manque qui s'était installé chez lui si naturellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait partie de lui depuis toujours. Grimmjow était vraiment très fort pour être parvenu à faire de lui un être implorant et végétatif. Certes, il se l'était déjà avoué maintes fois et cela n'avait pas joué en sa faveur, pire même, la révélation de ces sentiments l'avait conduit à encore plus désirer revoir le fugitif mais qu'y avait-il de mal à être honnête avec soit-même ?

Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour ce taulard le conduisait même à vouloir se jouer de son ex. Et maintenant qu'il savait à peu près quoi faire pour parvenir à le retrouver, il ne pouvait plus reculer n'est-ce pas ?

Mais en s'observant ridiculeusement accoutré comme s'il se rendait à un rendez-vous galant, empestant l'eau de toilette à plusieurs milliers de yens qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis sa rupture avec le brun, il comprit qu'il se trompait encore un peu plus. Ce n'était pas séduire l'inspecteur qu'il souhaitait, tout du moins il ne le souhaitait pas pour parvenir à ses fins, même s'il était prêt à tout pour rejoindre Grimmjow. Il voulait juste avoir accès à ce qu'il savait sur les effets personnels de la panthère, et peut-être avancer et trouver des réponses à ses questionnements, et ce n'était certainement pas en se présentant ainsi qu'il y parviendrait.

Non, il voulait que Hisagi le prenne au sérieux, ce qu'il n'avait semble-t-il pas fait depuis le début de cette histoire. Il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il valait mieux que ça, et que tout ce qu'il lui avait appris n'avait pas été oublié.

_Bon sang ! rugit-il en sortant de la salle de bains, arrachant la chemise tape à l'œil pour la jeter à terre et enfilant un tee-shirt gris banal à la place.

Puis, il enfila ses converses qui avaient déjà vu du pays et s'immobilisa un instant pour écouter les clameurs des manifestants dans la rue. Soupirant d'exaspération, il vissa une casquette noire sur sa tête, dissimulant totalement sa chevelure rousse et glissa dans sa poche la télécommande électronique de la porte du garage.

Une fois sorti de son appartement, il dévala les marches qui le séparaient du sous-sol et pénétra dans le parking. Sa voiture était là, observa-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le véhicule qu'il avait eu pour idée d'emprunter aujourd'hui, mais était-ce une bonne idée après tout ?

Les journalistes et les manifestants connaissaient le modèle de luxe qu'il conduisait et il ne passerait pas inaperçu. Alors quoi ? Sortir à pied du garage ? Encore mieux, le bruit de la porte électronique alerterait tout le monde et il se jetterait dans la gueule du loup. Non, il fallait que…

_Bonjour !

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se retrouva face au visage peu enjoué de son concierge, Tessaï. L'homme ne portait – comme à son habitude – qu'un tee-shirt blanc et son tablier bleu marine sur un pantalon beige froissé. Ichigo étira un sourire emprunt de sympathie, constatant comme à chaque fois à quel point la carrure de l'homme était impressionnante.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans son loft, quelques années plus tôt, Tessaï avait toujours été d'une bonté et d'une gentillesse sans limites à son égard. C'était lui qui récupérait son courrier lorsqu'il partait promouvoir ses romans aux quatre coins du monde, lui qui montait ses meubles jusque chez lui à chaque fois qu'il refaisait son intérieur. L'homme avait par plusieurs fois même, éconduit des fans ou des journalistes qui tentaient de s'introduire dans la résidence, ayant toujours veillé au calme et à la sécurité du jeune écrivain.

Chaque Noël, pour le remercier, Kurosaki lui achetait une bouteille de vin d'un cru excellent, que le concierge n'aurait certainement pas pu se payer. Pour son anniversaire, il commandait un gâteau chez le meilleur pâtissier du pays et lorsque l'homme se trouvait en situation difficile, Ichigo se débrouillait toujours pour lui venir en aide, qu'il s'agisse d'argent ou de problème plus personnel encore.

Le roux remarqua alors que le concierge remettait en place des poubelles vides dans le local réservé à cet effet, et le rejoignit discrètement, une idée en tête :

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Questionna-t-il.

_Je viens de laver les poubelles, comme toutes les semaines, Kurosaki-sama. Vous avez vu ça dehors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'écrivain, le toisant de ses deux mètres de musculature. On dirait qu'ils en ont après vous.

_Oh euh oui, répondit le jeune homme agacé. En fait, je… j'essaye de leur échapper.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les bennes à ordure maintenant vides et nettoyées par les mains expertes du concierge. Pendant une seconde il se crut fou en pesant le pour et le contre de cette idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, puis ensuite il considéra que ce n'était pas si mal. Il en rirait plus tard certainement.

_J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service, Tessaï…

_Oui, lequel ?

_Vous allez sortir les poubelles.

Tessaï croisa ses bras sur son torse volumineux, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes de ses petits yeux noirs menaçants, et sa moustache remontant en une grimace étrangement alarmante.

_Je viens de rentrer les poubelles et de les laver, Kurosaki-sama. Je ne vois pas pourq… oh !

Kurosaki étira un large sourire en dodelinant de la tête, appréciant l'éclair de génie qui venait de passer sur le visage de son interlocuteur :

_Vous comprenez pourquoi maintenant ?

Le concierge hocha une fois la tête et ouvrit le couvercle de la benne à ordure la plus proche :

_Celle-là est toute propre, allez-y !

_Merci beaucoup, Tessaï.

Ichigo grimpa dans la poubelle. Tout d'abord ravie d'avoir trouvé un moyen de s'échapper discrètement, le roux poussa un petit cri de dégoût en se retrouvant dans l'obscurité absolue lorsque Tessaï referma le couvercle. Certes, ça sentait la javel à lui en donner la nausée et il ne devait plus rester un seul microbe - même le plus microscopique qu'il soit - là-dedans mais quand bien même…. C'était une poubelle !

« Bon sang Grimmjow, si tu savais tout ce que je fais pour réussir à découvrir ce que tu m'as laissé ! » pensa-t-il en serrant les poings, bien décidé à en faire baver à l'homme aux cheveux turquoise pour cette partie de l'histoire.

Ichigo se sentit bringuebalé dans tous les sens, alors que sous l'impulsion de son allié, la poubelle se mit en mouvement. Après quelques secondes de chemin sinueux, il put entrevoir la lumière faible du jour déclinant à travers l'interstice entre le couvercle et le corps de la poubelle, celle-ci s'immobilisant lentement sous les mains de Tessaï. Ils devaient très certainement se trouver devant la sortie du garage sur le trottoir. Maintenant, il fallait juste attendre le feu vert du concierge pour qu'il s'extirpe de là.

Mais alors qu'il allait soulever le couvercle pour jeter un œil et s'assurer que la voie était libre, une voix féminine s'éleva non loin d'eux, stoppant net son élan :

_Excusez-moi monsieur… Bonjour, je travaille pour le journal de…

_C'est une propriété privée, grogna Tessaï, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

L'orangé se terra dans sa cachette improbable, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir plus clairement les mots échangés :

_Oui, mais… nous cherchons Kurosaki ichigo et…

_Oh ? Mais vous l'avez raté, je l'ai croisé y'a deux minutes dans le hall il sortait.

_P… pardon ?

_Oui, vous l'avez manqué.

_Quoi ?

_Oh il ne doit pas être très loin, il est parti par là-bas…

_Oh mince ! Vite on retourne devant le hall ! Il est parti !

Ichigo entendit des pas précipités s'éloigner puis au fil des secondes, le calme de la rue reprit le dessus. Tessaï souleva le couvercle et lui lança un sourire :

_Ils sont partis, il n'y a plus personne.

Indécis, l'orangé chuchota :

_Et les voitures ? Il y a des journalistes dans les voitures ?

_Ils viennent de sortir à brides abattues en courant, pour rejoindre l'autre côté.

_Merci Tessaï.

Ichigo s'extirpa de la poubelle, un moment éblouit par la lumière du soleil et s'appuya sur les larges épaules de son concierge pour sauter hors de la benne.

_Partez vite, ils vont rapidement comprendre que je les ais bernés.

_Merci ! Un jour je vous engagerai comme garde du corps ! Jeta-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans de grands pas de l'autre côté de la rue, revissant sa casquette sur sa tête tel un truand en fuite.

Tessaï échappa un rire, plus proche du grognement qu'autre chose et observa le jeune homme lui faire un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Il parvint rapidement à la première intersection, jetant un œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que la supercherie avant bien pris. Ça semblait être le cas, personne ne le suivait et aucune voiture n'avait pris sa suite. Il soupira de soulagement et reprit sa marche, tournant sur sa droite pour s'engouffrer bientôt dans la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Depuis l'évasion de Jaggerjack, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'arpenter les rues, ni même de passer à côté d'un bureau de tabac presse qui étalait des couvertures de journaux en vitrines relatant son interview et l'évasion du bleuté. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant une pancarte dans les couloirs qui le menaient au quai du métro. Une couverture d'un magasine national japonais affichait un portrait de Grimmjow souriant à pleines dents, un cliché prit à son arrivée en prison, et sous son visage il lut lentement la phrase d'accroche :

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'évadé de la prison de haute sécurité, sa fuite retracée »

Et sous celle-ci en caractères plus petits :

« Mais que fait la police ? »

Il soupira, délaissant l'affiche de grande envergure pour s'avancer sur le quai à l'annonce de l'arrivée du métro dans lequel il grimpa. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il obtienne des résultats aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il en baissant le visage face aux autres voyageurs pour ne pas qu'il soit reconnu. Tous ses efforts pour sortir de chez lui incognito devaient payer !

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei ouvrit la porte de son appartement dans un geste rapide, le courant d'air généré relevant les quelques mèches noires qui d'habitude reposaient sur son front lascivement. Ses yeux corbeau croisèrent ceux de son visiteur et il émit un soupir presque muet, indiquant dans quel état de nervosité cette rencontre le mettait.

_Bonsoir Shuuhei.

Ichigo lui servit un sourire mince, à la limite de l'hypocrisie, celui qu'il servait d'habitude aux journalistes people auxquels il avait horreur de répondre. Shuuhei ne s'y trompa pas et ne répondit pas à son élan déguisé de sympathie, s'attardant plutôt à détailler l'allure du jeune homme caché sous sa casquette noire. Il se contenta de l'observer sans réaction, dégageant bientôt son corps bloquant l'accès à son foyer.

_Entre, expia-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Kurosaki remarqua son état tendu et perdit immédiatement son assurance, pénétrant dans l'espace qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Aussitôt, l'odeur piquante de l'eau de toilette d'Hisagi lui prit les narines. Lui qui, par le passé, avait appris à chérir ces essences raffinées qui anesthésiaient son odorat et rendaient son corps fébrile, il les redoutait à présent. Le parfum masculin l'enfermait dans un cocon irrémédiablement lié au passé qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

L'inspecteur referma la porte derrière lui, restant debout au milieu de l'entrée, les mains sur les hanches, défiant du regard un Ichigo qui ne s'attendait pas à une confrontation aussi rapidement.

_Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, mais il semblerait que tu aies faussé compagnie aux agents que j'avais placés à ta surveillance, déclara-t-il en observant son portable. Je n'ai reçu aucun appel m'indiquant que tu étais sorti.

Ichigo retira sa casquette et ébouriffa ses cheveux, appréciant le courant d'air bienfaiteur sur son crâne.

_Tu me connais, non ? Ce ne sont pas des journalistes et des flics à ma suite qui parviendront à m'arrêter.

_Et ta sécurité ?

L'orangé leva les yeux au ciel :

_Tu crois vraiment que si quelqu'un en voulait à ma vie, que ce soit Grimmjow ou… ou n'importe qui d'autre, ils ne l'auraient pas déjà fait ?

Shuuhei resta muet, se devant d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Si Jaggerjack, ou même Aizen avaient voulu se débarrasser de lui, Ichigo ne serait plus de ce monde depuis un certain temps déjà. Et il n'aurait certainement rien pu y faire, pensa-t-il avec un pincement douloureux au cœur.

_Je t'écoute, annonça enfin clairement le brun, ses petits yeux mesquins brillant d'une lueur sadique.

Kurosaki hésita, il n'avait pas prévu cette réaction chez son ex. Étrangement, ses yeux reflétaient une assurance extrême, une victoire toute proche, comme s'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et pour tout dire, Ichigo n'aimait guère cela.

_Je suis venu pour m'excuser, déclara-t-il enfin, pinçant ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire forcé. Je… je crois que je devais le faire alors me voilà.

Shuuhei resta impassible, remarquant à peine que son visiteur scrutait de ses yeux ambrés l'intérieur de son salon avec curiosité. Il venait de comprendre que si le jeune homme était parvenu à s'enfuir de chez lui sans même que ses hommes ne l'ait remarqué c'était pour une chose très importante. Ichigo était intelligent, même plus intelligent encore que tous les policiers qu'il avait rencontrés, peut-être même plus futé que lui, alors il valait mieux jouer cartes sur table dès le début, il en aurait le cœur net.

_Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, tu veux bien, Ichi ?

L'écrivain cessa de fureter et tourna son visage dans sa direction, ses sourcils orange se fronçant très légèrement.

_Pardon ? Tu…

_On sait très bien tous les deux pourquoi tu es ici, le coupa l'inspecteur en désignant d'une main le canapé tout proche. Alors, asseyons-nous et discutons, d'accord ? Ça risque de prendre un petit moment.

Hisagi s'assit le premier, montrant le chemin au plus jeune qui n'avait pas bougé. Tous deux s'observèrent un instant, le silence qui régnait démontrant à l'inspecteur de police qu'il avait visé juste.

_Je sais que tu es là pour Grimmjow, reprit le brun qui constatait que l'autre attendait des éclaircissements. Tu veux savoir où il se cache en parvenant à assembler les pièces du puzzle qu'il t'a laissé. Pièces que j'ai en ma possession ici, dans mon bureau. C'est bien ça que tu es venu chercher, je me trompe peut-être ? Cette… photo, ce paquet de cigarette, ce numéro de téléphone et cette montre. Soyons clairs tout de suite là-dessus : je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tout ça veut dire, et je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse parvenir à assembler ces indices. Je veux t'offrir mon aide et peut-être…

_Pour ramener Grimmjow en prison ? Le coupa soudain Kurosaki en lui lançant un regard menaçant. En me plantant un couteau dans le dos, pour réussir à faire mousser ta personne et t'offrir le poste de Kaname ? Je ne crois pas être venu pour ça, tu vois.

Shuuhei leva les mains au niveau de sa tête, paumes tournées en direction de l'orangé :

_Je ne nierai pas que ces motivations ont fait partie de cette histoire, mais maintenant c'est différent. Assis-toi et je te raconterai.

_Et Kensei ?

La question d'Ichigo sembla surprendre le maître des lieux pendant un court instant.

_Kensei est parti et tu le sais très bien. Il a trouvé un appartement, ça fait quelques jours maintenant. Alors, s'il te plait…. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, personne n'écoute, personne n'enregistre cette conversation.

_Pourquoi ai-je du mal à te croire, Shuuhei ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite. Hier tu me passais un savon pour cette interview parce que j'ai révélé beaucoup de choses, trop de choses. Et aujourd'hui je suis ton meilleur ami qui va t'amener à Grimmjow ? Excuse-moi d'avoir des réticences.

Hisagi poussa un soupir, laissant son dos toucher le dossier de son canapé. Soulevant sa chemise pendant un instant, il en extirpa l'arme qu'il avait glissé entre sa ceinture et son ventre, la déposant sur la table basse devant lui.

_Alors je vais te prouver que cette conversation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus secret. Je travaille pour la police des polices, sous le couvert de mon poste d'inspecteur au commissariat. Grimmjow ne nous intéresse pas, tout du moins sa personne. Il nous intéresse pour une seule chose : il peut nous conduire jusqu'à Aizen. La police des polices est infiltrée dans la prison, mon supérieur dans cette affaire, Kyouraku-san, est devenu très proche en quelques semaines de Yamamoto, le directeur. Ce que nous voulions c'était qu'il consente à te faire entrer en tant qu'animateur d'atelier, nous voulions devancer Aizen.

Ichigo déglutit péniblement, ses yeux balayant le visage concentré de son ancien amant pour y déceler un semblant de tromperie. Mais Shuuhei était un être absolument inimitable en ce qui concernait le mensonge, Kurosaki le savait mieux que quiconque. Pourtant, il y avait une personne en ce bas monde devant laquelle cet homme était parfaitement incapable de mentir et cette personne était bien entendu le jeune écrivain.

_C… continue, l'encouragea-t-il, s'avançant lentement en direction du canapé pendant qu'il reprenait son monologue.

_La logique de Sosuke était simple : s'il voulait réussir à faire sortir son tueur à gages de prison, il fallait qu'il ait… comment dire ? L'âne n'avance pas sans carotte, Grimmjow n'avance pas sans qu'il n'ait une bonne raison de le faire. Alors qu'Aizen était à la recherche d'un quelconque prétendant à cette tâche, nous en avons fait de même, cherchant nous aussi l'homme – ou la femme – qui serait à même de rendre fou Grimmjow de désir jusqu'à l'obliger à sortir des murs de la prison. C'est là que je t'ai proposé.

Kurosaki haussa un sourcil sceptique; comment ça c'était lui qui l'avait proposé ?

_Tu étais parfait ! Tout à fait le genre de Jaggerjack, de plus tu avais un rôle tout trouvé pour pénétrer la prison, et tu ne te serais douté de rien : on n'était plus ensemble ! Mon supérieur a validé ma proposition, il ne nous restait plus qu'à… soumettre l'idée de manière à ce qu'Aizen pense que ça vienne de lui. C'est là que Kensei est entré en jeu. Il connaissait Kyouraku, mon supérieur, de longue date. Kyouraku-san a prétexté une sortie entre amis à laquelle Muguruma était convié, lors d'une conversation il a évidemment trouvé le moyen de glisser ton nom, manipulant Kensei jusqu'à parvenir à lui faire croire que tu étais le candidat idéal. Une fois ton nom sorti de l'ombre, si je puis dire, Aizen ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Pendant ce temps, Kyouraku-san t'avait suggéré comme animateur auprès de Yamamoto, qui bien entendu accepterait, et à l'écoute de cette nouvelle, Aizen en serait ravie. Convaincu que ce signe était pour lui : tu devais être l'homme qui pousserait la bête en dehors de sa cage.

Tout au long de son monologue véridique, Ichigo était resté les yeux braqués sur son interlocuteur, avalant toutes ses paroles en un flot continu d'informations qu'il tentait d'enregistrer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait enfin pris place dans le canapé à côté du policier et essayait par tous les moyens de croire à cette histoire.

_Notre plus grand risque c'était qu'Aizen découvre la supercherie, en tant que psychiatre et vu sa capacité à déjouer tous les complots autour de lui, et à les monter, nous n'étions pas certains que ce plan fonctionnerait. Même s'il a été monté par un homme qui sait savamment manipuler également les cerveaux; Ukitake-san. Ce n'était pas mon intention de… de te faire subir tout ça. Le truc c'est que… j'ai pensé à toi parce que… parce que je savais que Jaggerjack te désirerai, je le savais ! Personne ne peut te résister, Ichi. Et surtout pas Grimmjow. Et en plus de cela, tu es un homme intelligent et tu n'aurais certainement pas cherché les ennuis en s'immisçant dans cette histoire de dingue mais… mais…

_Mais tu n'avais pas prévu que je tombe amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'avais pas prévu que ce soit moi qui ne puisse pas résister à cet homme.

Shuuhei dissimula son visage derrière ses mains et poussa un soupir éreintant.

_Non. Je n'avais pas prévu non plus que Kensei aussi s'immisce là-dedans. Je l'ai hébergé parce qu'il commençait à creuser lui aussi, je voulais l'éloigner.

_Alors tu l'as fait virer ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

_Pas moi ! Mais c'était la seule solution, Kensei avait joué son rôle et maintenant il devenait trop dangereux il fallait que je l'éloigne de tout ça.

_Alors tu l'as appâté avec ce concours pour la police, tu l'as fait intégrer un poste de police, lui a donné un badge et une carrière pour qu'il se taise ? Reprit-il sur un ton accusateur.

Hisagi ne répondit rien mais Ichigo savait qu'il visait dans le mille. D'une certaine manière il était déçu, déçu de voir que Shuuhei l'avait utilisé pour sans doute permettre à sa carrière de s'envoler. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir pour cela. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Grimmjow...

_Donc, ça veut dire que tu étais au courant de l'évasion de Grimmow, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le début ?

_Plus ou moins. On a besoin de lui pour retrouver Aizen ! Tu comprends ça au moins, hein ? reprit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Nous tentons de prouver que Barragan, notre cher maire, est impliqué avec des yakuza dans des histoires pas nettes. Nous savons que Aizen y est impliqué et un tas d'autres hommes importants également. Mais nous avons besoin de Grimmjow pour atteindre Aizen ! Je… c'est pour ça que je m'invitais chez toi si régulièrement dès le début de cette histoire, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien que… pour me déculpabiliser d'une certaine manière.

Le rouquin dodelina la tête. Peu lui importait les raisons, il comprenait maintenant que Hisagi n'était plus un opposant à sa folle entreprise de retrouver Jaggerjack :

_J'aimerais tellement que Grimmjow n'ait pas à bosser pour ce type…

_Il n'aura plus besoin de le faire quand tout ça sera terminé, je te le promets, souffla-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur sa joue. On peut s'aider, Ichi. Retrouvons Grimmjow ensemble et Aizen tombera ! J'obtiens ce que je veux et toi tu obtiens ce que tu veux, non ? On peut bosser ensemble.

Kurosaki recula son visage un instant, n'étant pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il lui proposait à ce moment précis. Méfiant, le jeune homme resta muet de longues secondes. Nul doute qu'il voulait retrouver Grimmjow et autant être honnête : sans l'aide d'Hisagi et des connaissances qu'il possédait sur Jaggerjack et Aizen il n'y parviendrait pas. Sans compter qu'il avait en sa possession les seuls éléments qui pouvaient le relier à la panthère. Il avait conscience que s'il ne disait pas « oui » maintenant, Shuuhei se chargerait de le mettre sur la touche.

Mais d'un autre côté, comment avoir confiance en cet homme ? Il le connaissait mieux que personne sur cette terre pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une telle affaire. De plus, il travaillait pour la police des polices désormais, un organe dont Kurosaki ignorait tout. Qui lui garantissait que son ancien amant ne lui planterait pas un couteau dans le dos en descendant Grimmjow ou en le renvoyant derrière les barreaux le moment venu ?

C'était une décision si difficile à prendre… Il ne pouvait renoncer à Grimmjow mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le livrer à la police.

_Ichigo, cette histoire, elle va bien au-delà de Jaggerjack. Je me fiche de lui, il n'est pas ce que je recherche, j'espère que tu comprends que je ne me moque pas de toi, hein ?

Shuuhei semblait si honnête à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Même ses yeux débordaient d'une loyauté sans limite.

_Je… je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance.

_Bon sang, on est sortis ensemble pendant trois ans ! Reprit l'inspecteur, serrant de plus belle les mains du roux dans les siennes. On a habité ensemble, on a tout partagé toi et moi… Tu devrais savoir quand je mens. Et tu sais… que… que je n'en serai pas capable. Pas avec toi.

Ichigo savait que le temps lui était compté, il devait faire un choix et qui plus est rapidement. Shuuhei n'attendrait pas éternellement, et cette proposition de coopérer avec lui ne resterait pas en suspend toute la soirée.

Il avait déjà pesé le pour et le contre de cette rencontre, imaginant tous les scénarios les plus fous, manipulant son ancien amant, l'amenant à lui faire cracher une vérité dont il ignorait jusqu'aux fondements, mais il n'avait en aucun cas prévu ça. L'idée même d'une collaboration entre eux ne l'avait pas effleuré. Mais il devait réfléchir, vite et bien. Car si l'inspecteur redoutait l'écrivain et son intelligence, Ichigo redoutait lui, la fourberie et le jeu d'acteur du policier. Mais Grimmjow non plus n'attendrait pas éternellement…

Sa décision se résumait en tout et pour tout à deux possibilités : choisir Grimmjow ou renoncer à lui.

Et notre homme avait déjà fait ce choix depuis longtemps…

_Montre-moi ces objets, je veux les voir.

Le brun ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite, scrutant le visage déterminé de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour retrouver Grimmjow, se dit-il avec amertume, même à s'allier avec la police en prenant le risque que Jaggerjack retourne derrière les barreaux, ou même pire… Il avait même pensé que l'auteur était plus intelligent que cela, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. A moins que Kurosaki ne cache un dernier as dans sa manche ?

Il avait hâte de voir cela.

_Bien.

Hisagi quitta sa place, disparaissant de la vue de son invité dans une pièce adjacente, que l'écrivain connaissait comme étant son bureau. Il sembla y fouiller quelques instants, puis refermer un placard bruyamment. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il transportait une petite boite de chaussures sur laquelle le roux posa immédiatement ses yeux.

Aussitôt, il sauta sur ses pieds et Shuuhei lui tendit les objets tant convoités.

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que Grimmjow a laissé derrière lui.

Kurosaki s'empressa d'ouvrir la boite de carton, disposant avec précaution sur la table basse de la pièce les quatre objets qui de la sorte n'étaient en rien explicites. Il s'agenouilla par terre devant la table et prit en main le paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, appréciant la texture du carton sur sa peau, tout en pensant que l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait lui aussi touché fut un temps.

_Tout ça a été pris y'a dix ans, lors de l'arrestation de Jaggerjack. Je doute qu'après dix années, un quelconque message ou autre chose y soit resté enfermé.

_Qui est-ce ? demanda soudain le roux en prenant la photo qui reposait sur la table.

Sur le bout de papier glacé, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds souriait, on ne voyait que le haut de son corps et il semblait décontracté et jeune.

_C'est Il Forte Grantz, le meilleur ami de Jaggerjack. J'ai déjà fouillé son passé, je suis allé lui parler, l'ai interrogé. Ce type est juste le seul qui ait défendu Grimmjow lors de son procès, rien de plus. Un ami de longue date et peut-être euh…

_Quoi un amant ? Souffla Kurosaki en se tournant vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

_Peut-être. Tu dois avouer que…

_Oui, il serait aux goûts de Grimmjow, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Mais… je repense à ce que tu viens de dire.

_Quoi donc ?

Ichigo brandit la photographie devant son visage, agitant son poignet dans tous les sens :

_Peut-être que, comme tu dis, ça fait trop longtemps que ces objets sont là, qu'ils ne signifiaient rien il y a dix ans. Mais n'oublions pas que Grimmjow est sorti de prison depuis et il n'a certainement pas oublié ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Il m'a demandé de retrouver ces objets parce qu'ils comptent les faire parler…

Shuuhei passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Il devait avouer que sur ce coup-là, Ichigo le bluffait totalement ! Il faisait mieux qu'un inspecteur de la criminelle sorti premier de sa promotion.

_C'est son seul moyen, ajouta Shuuhei, son visage s'éclairant d'un éclair de génie. Il peut utiliser ces objets et les amener à former un message pour toi.

_Grimmjow a très bien pu aller voir Il Forte depuis son évasion et lui transmettre un message à mon intention…

_Mph… Bien, on va aller rendre visite à ce Il Forte !

_Non.

_Quoi non ? demanda Shuuhei qui s'immobilisa après s'être dirigé vers l'entrée.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui, souriant avec un air sadique que Hisagi n'aimait guère :

_JE vais y aller. Sois logique : Il Forte s'il a reçu des instructions de Grimmjow s'attend à me voir arriver seul. Tu l'as déjà interrogé en plus, il ne voudra certainement pas me parler si j'arrive avec la police.

Le brun posa ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de protestation et leva les yeux bien hauts au ciel, il devait admettre encore une fois que le plus jeune avait raison.

_Et donc, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ? T'attendre sagement à la maison en te préparant un bon petit plat, hein ?

Le rouquin échappa un rire et tapota l'épaule de son nouvel allié :

_Rester ici et déchiffrer les autres indices pendant que je rencontre Il Forte. On gagnera du temps, tu ne crois pas ?

L'air enjoué, Kurosaki se redressa et prit le chemin de l'entrée, il avait dans l'idée de rencontrer le jeune homme de la photographie tout de suite, il n'en pouvait plus de rester à ne rien faire alors qu'il avait les clefs en mains.

_Attends ! Tu oublies quelque chose…

Mais Shuuhei le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, attrapant son bras et le serrant fortement. L'orangé s'immobilisa, se retournant en direction de son complice lentement. Il lui tendit un papier sur lequel figuraient une adresse et un nom de fast food :

_Sans l'adresse tu n'iras pas bien loin… Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire un sale cou, Kurosaki, lui glissa-t-il sur un ton presque inaudible. Je te connais…

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la tension était palpable entre eux. Ichigo baissa ses yeux sur la main qui tenait fermement son bras, telle une poigne de fer. Il laissa échapper un soupir, plantant ses yeux dans ceux sombres de l'inspecteur de police, sa bouche frôlant presque la sienne :

_Moi aussi je te connais, Shuuhei alors je serai tenté de te dire la même chose.

_Reviens ici après ta visite à Il Forte. Et tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, compris ? _Tout_…

Ichigo lui sourit en retour, haussant ses sourcils dans un air surpris et sentit la poigne se défaire lentement autour de son bras. Ne rebroussant pas tout de suite chemin, il passa calmement sa langue sur ses lèvres, Shuuhei n'en perdant pas une goutte et ajouta, dans un mince filet de voix :

_Et tu vas également me demander de ne pas tenter de te séduire pour arriver à mes fins ? Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu es perdant d'avance.

_Tu crois ça ? Souffla l'autre en le défiant du regard, ne cessant de jeter des œillades dérobées à ses lèvres carmins si proches de lui. Tu n'as qu'à essayer pour voir, je pourrais te surprendre.

_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Hisagi. On sait très bien tous les deux que tu serais incapable de résister, ajouta-t-il amenant son nez à rencontrer furtivement celui du policier.

Shuuhei étira un sourire amusé. Leur complicité se muait dangereusement en une opposition farouche qui ne mènerait strictement à rien, surtout que tous les deux se connaissaient par cœur. Mais aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse paraître, Hisagi se complaisait dans cette ambiance tiraillée, dans ce jeu du "je t'aime, moi non plus".

Posant délicatement son index sur les douces lèvres qu'il désirait pourtant plus que tout, Shuuhei hocha la tête :

_Garde tes tentatives de séduction pour Grimmjow. Te jouer de mes sentiments c'est cruel, Ichi, mais je ne me laisserai plus faire.

_C'est for dommage, répliqua l'autre en tournant les talons, ouvrant la porte pour s'en aller.

_Ne crois pas que tu es le plus doué à ce jeu-là, Ichi ! lança-t-il. N'oublie pas que je sais aussi très bien le jouer !

* * *

Ichigo pénétra dans le petit fast food où travaillait Il Forte, une petite enseigne dans un des quartiers les plus fréquentés de la ville. Plusieurs groupes de jeunes étaient attablés autour de burgers et de frites, sirotant leurs sodas en échangeant des paroles insouciantes.

Ichigo se plaça dans la queue de la caisse numéro 2, ayant remarqué sous sa casquette jaune fluo aux couleurs de l'enseigne, la chevelure blonde retenue en un chignon de l'homme qu'il cherchait. Celui-ci s'affairait derrière le comptoir à satisfaire les commandes des clients, peu souriant et visiblement exténué.

Lorsqu'enfin le tour d'Ichigo fut venu, l'homme ne leva pas les yeux de sa caisse.

_Bonsoir.

_Bonsoir.

_... Oui, vous pouvez commander.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il releva ses yeux bleus clairs sur le client qui n'avait pas encore annoncé sa commande, à sa grande surprise. Pendant quelques instants, il étudia intensément le visage de Kurosaki, ce dernier pouvant clairement lire dans son regard qu'il le reconnaissait.

_Je vais prendre…., commença Ichigo en levant son visage en direction des menus, un… menu américain avec… vous avez de la bière ?

_Euh oui…, répondit Il Forte sans pour autant le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

_Alors ce sera une bière, j'en ai bien besoin ce soir.

_Sauce ? Ketchup ?

_Oui.

_Avec ceci ?

_Ça sera tout. Enfin, je crois…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard intense, un long regard qui fit comprendre à Ichigo que l'homme l'avait reconnu. Oui, il l'avait bien reconnu mais il se garda bien de lui glisser un mot à propos de ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Il lui servit donc sa commande et annonça le montant qu'il devait payer.

_Oh… je n'ai plus de rouleau pour votre ticket de caisse, lança-t-il alors en lançant un nouveau coup d'œil complice à son client.

_Je… je vais aller m'asseoir, répondit l'écrivain en hochant la tête.

_Je vous l'apporte.

Ichigo prit son plateau et s'éloigna des caisses, cherchant une table reculée dans un coin à l'abri des personnes indiscrètes. Tout en prenant place, il prit garde à bien étudier les clients dans la salle, si quelqu'un lui paraissait suspect il ne manquerait pas de l'éviter et, le cas échéant, d'en parler à Hisagi. Mais mis à part cet homme derrière son journal qui l'observait à la dérobée, personne ne s'occupait de sa personne.

Kurosaki tenta de se détendre, ouvrant sa bouteille de bière qu'il se précipita de porter à sa bouche afin d'en avaler deux longues gorgées rafraichissantes. Ce genre de choses n'étaient pas pour lui, pensa-t-il avec déception, il n'était pas fait pour jouer les infiltrés et encore moins les fouineurs innocents. Il avait plutôt l'impression que tout le monde dans la pièce savait qui il était et cela malgré sa casquette bien enfoncée sur sa tête, et que tout le monde savait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Après quelques minutes de tergiversations, Il Forte réapparut enfin devant lui, déposant sur son plateau le ticket de caisse promis.

_Voilà, lança-t-il avec un sourire forcé, s'éclipsant sans plus attendre au fond de la salle dans les toilettes.

Ichigo l'observa s'enfuir avec une certaine surprise puis étira une moue dubitative, remarquant soudain que l'homme qui l'inquiétait plus tôt et qui l'observait derrière son journal, venait de quitter le fast food. Bien, ça en moins à s'inquiéter.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose sur le ticket de caisse laissé par Il Forte. A la main, dans une écriture visiblement tracée à la va-vite il pouvait lire : « Toilettes ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, il resta quelques instants interdit puis finit par se lever – en tentant de paraitre le plus naturel possible – ramasser le bout de papier pour le fourrer dans sa poche et prit la direction des toilettes. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'espace vide, mais aussitôt l'odeur âpre de la javel qui embaumait les lieux eut-elle envahit ses poumons que la porte se referma violemment derrière lui et il se retrouva face au jeune homme blond, alerte, qui tout comme lui ne semblait pas très doué pour ce genre de choses…

_Vous êtes Kurosaki ? Demanda-t-il hâtivement, dans une voix tremblotante.

_Oui…

_J'ai un message pour vous, reprit Il Forte en parlant tout bas, épiant les pas qui se rapprochaient par moment de la porte des toilettes.

_De Grimmjow ?

Le blond hocha la tête rapidement et déglutit visiblement très mal :

_Il est passé ici quelques heures après son évasion.

_Quel est le message ? s'empressa de demander le rouquin qui n'était là que pour ces informations.

_Vous avez tout ?

Les sourcils orange se froncèrent :

_J'ai les objets si c'est…

_Alors écoutez-moi bien : seuls la montre et le paquet de cigarettes vous aideront, ne touchez pas au numéro de téléphone ! Ne l'appelez surtout pas ! Il me l'a bien spécifié…

_Mais… qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ?

_Vous y trouverez un nom d'hôtel, un numéro de chambre et une heure. Le rendez-vous c'est demain, il vous reste peu de temps alors…

L'homme avait déjà fait demi-tour et rouvrait la porte pour s'enfuir, ayant délivré le message pour lequel Grimmjow l'avait choisi. Mais Ichigo n'était pas prêt de se contenter de ça.

_Attendez ! le retint-il. Pourquoi… pourquoi faisiez-vous partie de ces objets ? Quelle… quelle raison fait qu'il avait votre photo sur lui ?

Il Forte inspira profondément :

_Nous étions amis mais… je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui !

_Si vous étiez si bons amis que vous le dites, vous devez sûrement savoir ça : est-ce que Grimmjow avait quelqu'un avant son emprisonnement ? Voyait-il quelqu'un ? Homme ou femme, il…

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme restèrent braqués sur le visage de l'orangé et pendant quelques instants il resta muet, plutôt pressé de retrouver son poste derrière la caisse.

_Vous feriez mieux de ne pas chercher à savoir tout ça, le passé de Grimmjow est bien trop riche pour…

_Dites-moi seulement oui ou non.

Il Forte inspira profondément, amenant à croire qu'il allait lâcher prise et révéler tout ce qu'il savait. Mais au lieu de cela, il reprit sa route hors de la pièce, après avoir lâché un :

_Non, je ne sais rien !

Ichigo ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus et laissa sortir l'homme sans rien ajouter. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et c'était déjà bien suffisant, même s'il n'était pas parvenu à lui soutirer des informations sur le passé de Jaggerjack.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se rasseoir pour terminer son repas. Rien qu'à l'allure des frites et de son burger, une intoxication alimentaire certaine l'attendait sans l'ombre d'un doute s'il n'en prenait qu'une bouchée. Que fallait-il attendre d'un fast food miteux de toute manière ?

Kurosaki poussa la porte battante de la salle du restaurant pour en sortir, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici, il voulait maintenant retourner chez Hisagi afin de partager avec lui sa rencontre singulière. Et également savoir s'il avait trouvé les indices pour la rencontre du lendemain.

Ichigo ne niait pas avoir pensé un instant ne rien dire à Shuuhei. Il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance dans cette histoire, et craignait très fortement qu'il se mette sur son chemin lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec Jaggerjack. Mais ne pas avoir recours à son aide aurait certainement été sa plus grosse erreur, et sans les objets en sa possession il aurait manqué ces retrouvailles du lendemain.

Pensif, il allait s'engouffrer dans la bouche de métro lorsque son portable se mit à sonner bruyamment. Pestant silencieusement alors qu'il fourrait une main dans la poche de son jean, il en extirpa l'objet chantant et jeta un œil à l'écran.

« Hirako Shinji »

_Oh merde ! Manquait plus que lui…, ronchonna-t-il en levant les yeux bien hauts d'exaspération. Allô ?

_Kurosaki-samaaaaa ! Couina le blond à l'autre bout du fil, obligeant l'auteur à décoller l'appareil de sa pauvre oreille. Comment allez-vous ?

_Moins bien maintenant. Et vous ?

_Admirablement bien ! Jeta-t-il avec un rire amusé. Je vous appelle pour avoir de vos nouvelles, voilà un petit moment que je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle page de ce roman, mmh ?

_Je… je travaille sur autre chose en ce moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le roman avance. Vous savez que c'est mon genre de travailler sur plusieurs projets, non ?

Il grimaça à l'écoute de son excuse bidon. Le problème était que s'il ne continuait pas rapidement le roman qu'il avait débuté sur Grimmjow, Hirako commencerait à se poser des questions. Et même s'il était un abruti fini, le blond comprendrait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_Et peut-on savoir sur quel autre projet vous planchez ?

_Oh euh… un autre fait divers, concernant la politique.

_Ah ? Ce n'est pas vraiment votre genre pourtant, Kurosaki-sama.

_Je sais mais… il faut toujours se renouveler, n'est-ce pas votre leitmotiv ?

_Ah ah ah, vous m'avez eu Kurosaki-sama ! Bien sûr que c'est ce que je dis souvent… Pourrait-on se voir pour en parler ?

Ichigo soupira, ce n'était pas le moment que son fol dingue d'éditeur ne se mette en travers de son chemin :

_Écoutez je vous envoie la suite par e-mail, d'accord ? Je ne me déplacerai pas jusqu'à votre bureau Hirako.

_Je peux venir jusqu'à vous aussi, s'il n'y a que cela, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

_Non, non. Je vous envoie un mail, bonne soirée Hirako.

_Mais… !

Comme à son habitude, Ichigo ne laissa pas le temps à son éditeur de protester et lui raccrocha au nez. C'était de toute façon la seule façon de faire taire le blond.

Replaçant son portable dans sa poche, il dévala les marches le conduisant jusqu'au métro, pressé de rapporter à Shuuhei ce qu'il avait découvert.

* * *

_** Quelques minutes plus tard **_

Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans l'appartement d'Hisagi après que celui-ci lui ait ouvert, il remarqua que le policier n'avait guère chômé. A côté des objets de Grimmjow disséminés sur la table basse du salon, Shuuhei avait noté diverses choses, tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête visiblement et il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, rien découvert de concret.

_J'espère que tu as des choses intéressantes à me dire, lui confia-t-il, parce que là…. je suis toujours dans le flou.

Ichigo s'assit dans le canapé en silence, et prit entre ses doigts le petit bout de papier jaunit sur lequel figurait le numéro de téléphone. Perplexe, il se demanda alors pourquoi Grimmjow avait expressément recommandé à Il Forte de lui dire de ne pas composer le dit numéro.

_Tu sais à qui est ce numéro ? questionna-t-il en haussant ses sourcils.

_Oui. C'est l'avocat de Jaggerjack, Urahara Kisuke. Pourquoi, que t'a dit Il Forte ?

_Mph… Il m'a dit de ne surtout pas appeler ce numéro. Apparemment, Grimmjow ne veut absolument pas que j'appelle son avocat. Mais pourquoi ? Telle est la question.

Le brun resta pensif. Il avait beau cherché dans ses souvenirs liés à l'enquête, il ne trouvait aucune raison valable à cet ordre.

_Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que Urahara soit mêlé à tout ça ? proposa Kurosaki.

_Pourquoi donc ? Il est son avocat, il est au courant de tout. Tout le procès…

_Justement, s'il est au courant de tout…

_A moins que Grimmjow ne veuille pas que tu découvres quelque chose que cet avocat serait susceptible de savoir…

L'écrivain marqua une pause, observant avec surprise son ancien amant. Cette déduction semblait plausible évidemment, mais ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant c'était ce que Il Forte lui avait dit.

_Apparemment, on devrait trouver un nom d'hôtel, un numéro de chambre et une heure. Le rendez-vous est demain, déclara Kurosaki en reprenant l'étude du paquet de cigarettes, ne remarquant pas que Hisagi l'observait avec attention.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le roux releva les yeux et constata que son ex le scrutait avec intérêt :

_Quoi ?

_Tu me dis que... il y a un nom d'hôtel là-dedans, un numéro de chambre et une heure ? Tu me le dis ? A moi ?

Kurosaki haussa les épaules et étira une moue boudeuse :

_Quoi donc encore ? Tu pensais que je garderais tout pour moi ? Et bien tu vois, tu t'es trompé, je préfère tout te dire. Après tout, pourquoi je ne te ferai pas confiance, hein ?

Hisagi fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas son genre du tout de dire ce genre de choses. Soit il le roulait dans la farine, soit il tentait de dissimuler autre chose.

_Comment était-il ? Il Forte ? Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

_Oh... Bien, j'imagine.

_Mignon ?

Les yeux ambrés évitèrent délibérément les siens, et Shuuhei mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec appréhension. Le fait que Ichigo évite cette question était une preuve flagrante : il était jaloux et avait sans doute découvert que Grimmjow et Il Forte étaient amants autrefois. Il savait très bien que ce genre de silence cachait en fait un profond désarroi. Et il ignorait comment le rassurer ou encore le réconforter.

_Tu as fait exactement la même tête lorsque cette femme est entrée au commissariat il y a deux ans, tu te souviens ? lança-t-il pour changer de sujet. Elle ne voyait que par moi et ne cessait de me harceler pour avoir des conseils sur comment mener sa carrière. Bon Dieu, tu étais fou de jalousie !

Il échappa un rire franc qui balaya l'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune homme de lettres :

_Oui, je campais même dans le hall du commissariat pour surveiller qu'elle ne te colle pas de trop près ou qu'elle ne tente rien avec toi. J'étais complètement à la masse !

_Tu étais simplement amoureux. C'est un peu pareil avec Grimmjow en ce moment : tu aimerais aussi le surveiller et t'assurer qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. Savoir si quelqu'un lui tourne autour et être certain qu'il ne te brisera pas le cœur. Et tu ne crains, ou tu as appris, que Il Forte et lui soient proches, bien plus proches encore que tu ne l'es de Jaggerjack. Et ça te rend... dubitatif.

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir, lui interdisant de dire un seul mot de plus. Ce que Shuuhei fit, de toute façon il savait déjà qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Ils étaient à peu près ex æquo à présent dans cette bataille qui les opposait, non ? Kurosaki tapota gentiment la cuisse de son voisin et s'extirpa du canapé, balayant d'un coup de main le sujet embarrassant de la soirée :

_Bon, je vais nous faire du café. On va en avoir besoin pour tenir toute la nuit. On a un paquet de choses à voir ensemble.

Il prit la direction de la cuisine et le brun l'observa disparaître non sans éprouver un certain remord. Ichigo avait habilement mis fin à cette conversation qui traitait de leur passé amoureux, et c'était parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ça. Parce qu'il savait que le policier avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

_Tu sais, je ne fais pas tout ça seulement pour ma carrière, Ichi, reprit-il après avoir rejoint Kurosaki dans la cuisine. Je fais ça pour essayer de comprendre.

_Comprendre quoi ? demanda l'autre, affairé à sortir deux tasses d'un placard.

_Comprendre comment tu as fait pour tirer un trait sur nous deux. Et j'espère bien qu'en comprenant comment tu as fait, j'y arriverai aussi. Crois-moi, c'est ce que je souhaite de tout mon cœur, tourner cette page de ma vie et aller de l'avant comme tu le fais en ce moment.

Ichigo se retourna vers lui, un paquet de café à la main, et lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_Tu y arriveras, lui assura-t-il. Toi aussi tu y parviendras, Shuuhei. Si je l'ai fait, tu peux le faire. Il y a quelqu'un là dehors qui n'attend que toi et qui est fait pour toi.

_Même si je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses ? demanda-t-il dans un rire amusé.

_Oui, même si tu n'y crois pas.

La conversation fut ainsi close, même si pour Hisagi elle ne l'était pas. Il désirait enfin toucher du doigt cette délivrance qu'il n'était pas parvenu à atteindre depuis sa rupture avec Ichigo. Lui aussi voulait vivre autre chose. Rester enchainé à cet écrivain qui ne cessait de lui échapper était définitivement trop fatiguant, et trop décevant.

Peut-être était-ce ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'enfin on larguait les amarres, lorsqu'on acceptait enfin de voir partir celui qu'on considérait comme l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

_** Quelques minutes plus **__**tôt **_

Hirako Shinji décolla de son oreille son portable. Résonnant dans son large bureau au siège de la maison d'édition Kodansha, le « bip » lui indiqua que son interlocuteur venait de raccrocher. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu placer un mot avec Kurosaki Ichigo. Encore une fois ce gamin pourri gâté, pour qui hélas il vouait une admiration sans bornes, le considérait comme un moins que rien.

Shinji en avait juste assez.

_Il m'a encore raccroché au nez ! S'exclama-t-il en plaquant son portable sur son bureau dans un bruit sourd. Il m'énerve celui-là !

Sa respiration qui s'était accélérée depuis la fin de sa conversation se fit plus sonore, ses halètements retentissant dans la pièce sans qu'ils ne prennent fin, pendant de longues secondes. Le blond tenta de se ressaisir, portant ses mains à son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y perlait.

Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, pensa-t-il avec amertume, si seulement il n'y avait que Kurosaki Ichigo qui le faisait tourner en bourrique de la sorte il pourrait encore le supporter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il inspira profondément, ses yeux cherchant au fond de la pièce une silhouette qui maintenant faisait les cent pas devant lui. Ses grands yeux marrons qu'il qualifiait lui-même de « globuleux » se posèrent avec une certaine excitation sur l'arrière train de son visiteur, remontant sur la taille fine jusqu'à la poitrine très généreuse. Le tailleur noir de grand couturier de la jeune femme ne lui était pas inconnu, pensa-t-il alors. Forcément c'était lui-même qui le lui avait offert… espérant ainsi acheter la superbe créature et la faire tomber dans ses bras.

D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, Hirako Shinji n'avait jamais rencontré de femme aussi sculpturale. Mais il s'était toujours lamentablement vautré en tentant de la draguer…

_Je me demande si tu le fais exprès, Hirako ! s'exclama la voix féminine autoritaire en cessant ses pas. Kurosaki est à la portée de ta main et tu ne fais strictement rien.

_Tu sais quoi : débrouille-toi toute seule ! Ce ne sont plus mes oignons, j'ai quitté tout ça il y a bien longtemps.

_Oh oui ? Tu crois ça ?

La jeune femme avança jusqu'à son bureau, plaquant ses mains sur la surface de bois et se pencha en direction de l'éditeur. Celui-ci avait une vue panoramique sur la plastique de sa visiteuse, ne cachant même pas ses coups d'œil avides.

_Il n'empêche Hirako que ce poste t'a été octroyé par les bonnes grâces de mon patron ! Ou devrais-je plutôt dire : notre patron. Et sache que si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux, il te le reprendra. Tu ne veux pas que Kurosaki découvre qui tu es vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Et arrête… de regarder mes seins !

_Va te faire foutre ! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'occupe ce bureau pour être viré d'un claquement de doigts ! Même ton patron ne peut pas faire ça.

_Oh si il peut ! Alors si tu ne veux pas en voir la démonstration, je te conseille vivement de te faufiler dans la vie de Kurosaki et de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tôt ou tard, ce bâtard mettra le doigt sur tout ce qui concerne Aizen, et bien entendu qui va-t-il en informer ? Son inspecteur d'amant en premier, les médias ensuite ! Et ça, notre patron n'a pas trop envie que ça arrive, lança-t-elle avec un sourire, ses dents blanches éclatantes contrastant avec sa peau brune au grain raffiné.

_Quoi ? Ton patron a peur d'un petit écrivain d'à peine trente ans, parti de néant, qui met son nez dans les affaires de yakuza d'Aizen ? Y'a que Grimmjow qui intéresse Ichigo, crois-moi.

_C'est du pareil au même, crétin ! S'il découvre la vérité sur Grimmjow, il découvre celle d'Aizen et par conséquent ses liens avec notre patron. Tout le monde tombera ! Et je te garantis que si le big boss tombe, toi aussi tu tombes.

Shinji étira un sourire large, montrant toutes ses dents comme il savait si bien le faire. Que cette femme revienne le hanter après des années c'était certes une chose, mais qu'elle lui demande de reprendre son travail là où il l'avait laissé en était une autre. Surtout que, d'après ce qu'il en savait, cette affaire Jaggerjack était un nid à emmerdes.

_Ichigo a vraiment mis le doigt sur quelque chose, hein ? demanda-t-il, s'amusant de l'incapacité de sa vieille associée à stopper l'écrivain.

_Plutôt oui. Il est en train de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il ne pourra sûrement pas contrôler, s'il le fait, il risque bien d'être en danger. Alors, si tu veux conserver ton cher petit rouquin en vie, je te conseille de l'éloigner de cette histoire.

_Ah oui ? Et comment ?

_Mets-le sur une fausse piste ? Je ne sais pas, démmerde-toi ! Mais il faut qu'il arrête de fourrer son nez dans le passé de Jaggerjack et d'Aizen.

_Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi là-dedans ? Okay, je suis d'accord, techniquement je bosse toujours pour le big boss. J'ai juste dit techniquement ! ajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche pour le contrer. Mais soit il recommence à me payer soit… il me trouve un compromis.

La visiteuse se redressa, fusillant de son regard noir l'homme blond qui ne cessait de la narguer depuis des années. Si seulement quelqu'un d'autre avait été si proche de Kurosaki… n'importe qui mais pas lui ! Hirako la rendait malade.

_Tu as toujours été doué pour négocier tes contrats, Hirako. Tout le monde s'est toujours méfié de toi et je me demandais pourquoi.

_Parce que j'suis doué ! lança-t-il en levant son pouce comme s'il avait gagné un quelconque prix.

_Bien, puisque tu veux négocier, faisons monter les enchères, qu'en dis-tu ?

Surpris, Hirako observa la nouvelle venue sortir de sa veste une photographie. Plissant ses grands yeux, il eut alors la désagréable impression qu'on allait lui demander bien plus. Bientôt, le portrait d'un homme fut glissé sous ses yeux et Shinji retint un hoquet de surprise :

_Non ! Statua-t-il tout de suite en secouant sa tête. Tout mais pas ça, bordel !

_Tu dois le convaincre de reprendre du service, Hirako. Il a été impliqué dans tout ça, et de plus Kurosaki lui fait confiance.

_Non, pas lui ! Bordel, Yoruichi, il a cessé toutes ses activités avec nous ! Il ne reviendra jamais !

_Même si c'est toi, son vieil ami, son vieux compagnon de mission qui le lui demande ?

_Il ne reviendra pas, même pour moi.

Shihouin Yoruichi échappa un petit rire de contentement, laissant tomber dans un souffle la photographie sur le bureau de Shinji. Le message semblait bien être passé, constata-t-elle en observant un peu plus longuement le visage effaré d'Hirako, ses yeux restant braqué sur le portrait de l'homme qu'il connaissait mieux que personne.

_Bien, tu as vingt-quatre heures pour le ramener parmi nous. Passé ce laps de temps, s'il ne s'est pas montré coopératif, je m'occuperai du morveux moi-même.

L'éditeur blond releva sur elle des yeux catastrophés, posant ses yeux avec horreur sur l'arme qu'elle venait tout juste de retirer de sa ceinture.

_Yoruichi…

_Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu, Hirako. Tu as vingt-quatre heures, pas une minute de plus. Et ton prix sera le mien.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'éclipsa laissant Shinji seul face à son désarroi. Et désemparé il l'était, l'éditeur blond qui avait toujours donné l'impression de tout contrôler, de son travail jusqu'à sa vie privée, semblait maintenant voué à une lutte intérieure qui ne se calmerait pas de si tôt.

Lentement, d'un geste mal assuré, ses longs doigts fins tremblants légèrement, il prit la photographie pour la porter devant ses yeux. Le revoir ainsi, même sur un portait ne faisait que raviver de vieux souvenirs qu'il avait pourtant réussi à effacer de sa mémoire. Pourquoi, après toutes ces années fallait-il qu'ils se retrouvent embarqués dans la même galère ?

_Bon sang, jura-t-il sans s'arrêter de dévisager l'allure figée de son vieil ami. Même pour tout le fric du monde je n'aurais pas voulu me retrouver face à toi...

* * *

***_Puzzle me_** : à traduire par « me laisse perplexe ». Puzzle signifie « mystère » ou « énigme » plus précisément alors je vois plus ce titre comme une manière de dire « donne-moi des énigmes/mystères » comme un défi ^^ Comprenne qui peut !


	18. Retrouvailles amères

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier**_

_**Chapitre : Retrouvailles amères.  
**_

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

* * *

**Chapitre 17. Retrouvailles amères.**

Grimmjow referma la braguette de son pantalon, boutonnant sa ceinture et réajustant sa chemise noire par-dessus le haut de son jean. Il s'observa un instant dans le large miroir de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, dans la riche demeure d'Aizen qui l'hébergeait depuis son évasion. Replaçant savamment ses cheveux bleus au millimètre près, comme il l'avait toujours fait, il scruta de plus belle son visage qu'il trouvait quelque peu blafard par rapport à d'habitude. Il y avait de quoi : il n'avait pas revu la lumière du soleil depuis que le yakuza qui l'employait l'avait sorti de cette prison, le gardant précieusement à l'abri des regards.

Assuré, il jeta un œil à la montre qu'il portait à son poignet, constatant avec un souffle de soulagement maîtrisé qu'il était juste à l'heure. L'ex-prisonnier croisa ses yeux turquoise dans le reflet de la glace et marqua une pause, examinant ce regard qui ne le quittait plus depuis maintenant deux jours. Et il ne savait l'expliquer.

Ses pupilles brillaient d'une étrange manière, reflétant une sorte d'excitation mais aussi d'anticipation qu'il n'avait jamais connues auparavant. Il aurait bien mis ces émotions sur le dos de sa libération inattendue s'il n'y avait pas eu un autre facteur déterminant. Ichigo jouait avec ses nerfs tant et plus, comme s'il éprouvait un malin plaisir à revenir le hanter. Le bleu avait bien imaginé mille et une fois ce que l'écrivain pourrait bien lui dire lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient enfin à l'extérieur de la prison, mais aucune hypothèse n'était assez réaliste à son avis.

Il trouvait le jeune homme bien plus imprévisible qu'il ne l'était lui-même, ne sachant déterminer ce qu'il ferait en le revoyant, ou même ce qu'il pensait depuis ce fameux jour où il l'avait tenu en joue jusqu'à sa fuite. Et le pire dans tout ça était qu'il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Mais Kurosaki lui aurait-il pardonné ? Il le saurait dans quelques heures maintenant.

Sortant de sa chambre pour se diriger dans le couloir, il descendit les escaliers en colimaçons de la demeure, raflant au passage près d'un meuble des clefs de voitures posées là. Il tourna sur ses talons pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, ouvrant à la volée la porte battante du salon qui le conduirait jusqu'au sous-sol.

Mais il stoppa net son élan, découvrant avec des yeux étonnés que le maître des lieux l'attendait au tournant. Lascivement adossé au mur du couloir qui menait jusqu'au garage, Aizen Sosuke lui lança un regard amusé accompagné d'un sourire moqueur. Sa mèche ondulée brune tombant sur son front nonchalamment lui donnant un air amical, était accompagnée d'un sourire que Grimmjow connaissait bien. Un sourire qui l'immobilisa immédiatement. Il était bien évident que le brun ne se trouvait pas là par hasard, et Jaggerjack le suspecta de le surveiller de près et d'étudier chacun de ses mouvements.

_Bonjour Grimmjow, lança le yakuza, fermant quelques instants ses yeux chocolat.

Ces yeux perfides avaient toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Depuis tant d'années qu'ils se connaissaient, Jaggerjack avait toujours tenté de cacher des choses à cet homme sans succès néanmoins. Et le trouver là à ce moment précis n'augurait rien de bon pour ses plans.

_Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? Questionna Aizen, baissant ses yeux sur la main du fugitif enserrant les clefs de voiture d'un de ses hommes.

_Parce que tu crois que ça t'regarde ? J'suis libre aux dernières nouvelles…

La réponse avait été jetée sur le ton du défi, le bleuté n'ayant aucune crainte à provoquer celui qui l'employait depuis si longtemps. Mais Sosuke ne releva pas son ton provocateur et se contenta de lui sourire en retour, apposant sur lui son regard condescendant qu'il savait si bien lancer à ses hommes désobéissants.

_Étonnamment, j'ai aisément pu deviner que quelque chose de spécial devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, tu es si distrait depuis hier soir, étudiant avec un intérêt étrange les mouvements de mes chauffeurs et de mes gardes du corps. Je savais que tu sortirais en douce, Grimmjow. Vas-tu le rejoindre ? Questionna-t-il de plus belle. Je sais que je ne saurais t'en empêcher, mais ton attachement à cet homme me… comment dire ? Ça me surprend de toi, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté expira l'air dans ses poumons de façon rapide, expiant l'aversion qu'il avait à tenir cette conversation, surtout maintenant. Les minutes filaient et il avait besoin de temps pour mettre en place sa rencontre avec Kurosaki.

_Et alors ? A c'que j'sache, tu m'as jamais interdit d'avoir une vie privée.

_Certes, certes, mais… j'espère que tu connais les risques. Comment l'as-tu contacté ?

Les regards des deux hommes s'accrochèrent, entrant en conflit. Grimmjow n'était pas le genre d'homme à se justifier ni à donner des raisons à ses agissements mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation auparavant. C'était une première.

_T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'l'ai pas contacté. J'avais juste laissé un p'tit message à déchiffrer pour lui.

Aizen haussa les sourcils, laissant échapper un petit rire en dodelinant la tête :

_Suis-je bête ! Lança-t-il. Comment oublier à quel point tu étais fort pour ce genre de choses. Mais qui te dit qu'il parviendra à le déchiffrer correctement ?

_Pour ça non plus je m'inquiète pas.

Jaggerjack dépassa le yakuza, passant devant lui en espérant la conversation close, mais le plus âgé le retint soudain, attrapant son bras dans sa main puissante pour l'immobiliser. Encore une fois, les deux paires d'yeux se croisèrent :

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, Grimmjow, tu le sais. Te voir courir après ce… gamin est tout à fait inhabituel et je ne le cautionne pas.

C'était un avertissement, l'ex-prisonnier le comprit immédiatement. Il put aisément saisir la dose de menace dans la voix de son supérieur et se remémora ce qu'il était advenu des autres hommes sous son autorité ayant tenté de voir en secret des femmes. La plupart du temps Aizen se montrait sans pitié pour ces hommes qui lui mentaient, allant jusqu'à menacer la dite femme de mort s'ils n'y renonçaient pas.

Mais Grimmjow ne s'abaissa pas à répondre à son « patron ». Il poursuivit son chemin et actionna l'ouverture centralisée des portes de la voiture qu'il allait emprunter. Il ouvrit la porte, désireux de s'engouffrer rapidement à l'intérieure, lorsque la voix de Sosuke le ralentit à nouveau :

_Cette fois-ci je ne t'en sortirai pas si tu te fais prendre. Tu as bien conscience de cela, Grimmjow ?

Les yeux turquoise se tournèrent en direction de l'homme au complet de luxe impeccable qui l'observait toujours de ses petits yeux perfides. Étirant ce large sourire qui étalait toutes ses magnifiques dents blanches et aiguisées, Jaggerjack répondit :

_Oh j'compte pas m'faire prendre Sos'ke. Mais si c'était l'cas, j'te manquerai trop.

Et il savait que rien n'était plus vrai. Il n'avait bien entendu aucune envie de retourner en prison, et aucune envie, cela allait de soi, de se faire prendre dehors en tant que fugitif. Il savait quels étaient les risques pour cette rencontre avec Kurosaki, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement s'il voulait savoir si le jeune homme avait le cran de venir. Et s'il désirait le revoir il lui fallait se montrer à ce rendez-vous.

Il ne voulait rater pour rien au monde une chance de voir Ichigo librement.

La panthère grimpa dans la voiture, faisant rugir le moteur du bolide allemand noir flambant neuf, il lança un petit signe de la main à Aizen qui l'observa s'éloigner le long de l'allée en graviers de sa demeure. La panthère se montrait indomptable à nouveau et cela, Sosuke ne pouvait se le permettre.

* * *

_**Au même moment, dans le centre-ville**_

Hirako Shinji stoppa ses pas devant un petit immeuble de cinq étages, observant avec désappointement la rue parsemée de vieilles voitures bosselées, rouillées, de poubelles éventrées et de groupes de jeunes dont il fallait rester éloigné. Entre ses doigts, il tenait une feuille de papier froissée sur laquelle il avait noté l'adresse fatidique : celle où il se trouvait. Il y jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et se gratta un instant le crâne, désorienté par l'aspect miteux de l'immeuble qui s'élevait devant lui.

Sceptique, il laissa ses grands yeux bleus détailler l'allure du bâtiment : la vieille porte d'entrée n'était plus sécurisée et dans le hall l'alignement de boîtes aux lettres faisait peine à voir. Quelques-unes étaient éventrées, n'avaient pas de porte quand d'autres avaient tout simplement disparues de l'endroit qui leur était destiné. Malgré ces détails sordides, l'éditeur se prit par la main et pénétra dans le hall glacial. L'odeur de la poussière mêlée à celle du bois moisit lui souleva le cœur mais il se reprit tout de même pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il était venu chercher.

L'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus, constata-t-il en déglutissant avec nervosité, observant à nouveau l'adresse notée sur le bout de papier que Yoruichi lui avait donné. Alors c'était vraiment là qu'il habitait à présent ? S'interrogea-t-il en soupirant, un pincement au cœur.

_Bon sang…, marmonna-t-il en passant une main sur son front, ne pouvant croire que l'homme qu'il avait jadis si bien connu puisse à présent vivre dans un taudis pareil.

L'éditeur grimpa les marches lentement, étage après étage, redoutant un peu plus au fil des secondes qui passaient ses prochaines retrouvailles. Ses pupilles curieuses ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'observer la cage d'escalier en piteux état, les toiles d'araignée au coin des marches, la couche de poussière exceptionnellement épaisse sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta devant la bonne porte, il constata une fois de plus que cet immeuble était plus qu'insalubre. Au bout du couloir, un appartement était pleinement ouvert, la porte ayant été défoncée, celle d'à côté n'avait plus de poignée, et la porte à laquelle il frappa perdit dans un bruit sourd le numéro « 5 » qui l'ornait.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Shinji retint son souffle, découvrant alors le visage fatigué de son ancien collaborateur et ami. Face à lui, l'homme laissa glisser son regard sur le visage de l'homme blond, ses traits se figeant à vue d'œil alors qu'il détaillait l'allure propre et bien mise de l'éditeur.

_Bonjour, Kensei, lança Hirako, étirant un mince sourire qu'il tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas rendre effrayant.

Mais la porte se referma immédiatement, dans un violent coup de vent et les cheveux longs d'Hirako volèrent autour de ses épaules, le laissant souriant et quelque peu pantois. Puis, son sourire sembla s'évanouir à mesure qu'il comprenait que le regard gris de l'ancien gardien de prison n'avait plus rien d'amical ni de respectueux. Il venait également de lui fermer la porte au nez, et ce regard... il lui avait glacé le sang !

Le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il lui restait venant de partir en fumée. Hirako hésita, il s'était évidemment attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de Muguruma mais il n'avait pas prévu de plan de secours, ni comment il pourrait réagir face à cela. Il retenta alors sa chance, estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_Kensei ! S'exclama-t-il en tambourinant à la porte. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait !

_Va-t-en, Hirako ! Lui répondit la voix grave et tonitruante de l'autre côté de la porte.

_S'il te plait…

_Dégage !

_Mais…

Shinji aplatit sa joue contre le bois glacé de la barrière qui le séparait de son vieil et ancien ami. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se remémorant les paroles de Yoruichi et ce qu'elle ferait si jamais Kensei ne revenait pas parmi eux. Si quoique ce soit arrivait à Ichigo il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Sans lui, il n'avait plus de carrière, plus… d'espoir. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune écrivain, Hirako avait toujours cru qu'un jour il le verrait tel qu'il était : un homme sincère et sérieux qui était capable de tout pour lui.

Son admiration pour le rouquin avait toujours été sans égale, même avant qu'il ne le rencontre, alors que le manuscrit sans prétention aucune s'était retrouvé entre ses mains grâce à l'une de ses employées qui l'avait trouvé formidable, avant même de lire ses mots pour la toute première fois il avait été séduit par son nom. Puis par sa mise en page, puis par sa prose, son imagination, ses dialogues piquants, sa virtuosité avec une plume et avec les mots... Il avait dévoré le tout premier roman de Kurosaki le cœur battant, les yeux grand ouverts et les mains tremblantes. Les mots de cet homme, sa position sans égale pour la justice et sa croyance en l'amour éternel l'avait retourné, et il ne s'en était jamais remis.

Et lorsque quelques mois plus tard il le rencontra et eut le privilège de s'occuper d'Ichigo et de sa carrière, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il eut le premier véritable coup de foudre de sa misérable vie. L'homme était plaisant, souriant à l'époque, sympathique et respirait l'intelligence par tous les pores de sa peau.

Depuis ce jour, Shinji avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il soit bien traité comme il le méritait et il avait ainsi assisté à tant de déboires et de succès dans la vie du jeune homme. Il faisait partie de sa vie à présent. Il ne pouvait rester les bras croisés alors que Shiohin Yoruichi menaçait de s'en prendre à lui…

_Je t'en prie, Kensei…, reprit-il plus doucement, sa bouche effleurant le bois usé et gonflé par l'humidité de la porte. C'est… c'est une question de vie ou de… de mort.

Il entendit un petit rire de l'autre côté de la paroi, Kensei ne le prenait pour ainsi dire pas au sérieux du tout.

_Il risque de lui arriver quelque chose si tu ne reviens pas. Ichigo, il… il risque de…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, manquant l'emporter avec elle lorsqu'il bascula tout à coup en avant. Il se rattrapa de justesse, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement. Face à lui, la stature stoïque de Kensei le surplombait et son regard était tout aussi menaçant.

_Kurosaki ? Interrogea-t-il, levant un sourcil étonné.

Shinji ouvrit la bouche mais pas un mot ne s'en échappa. Muguruma semblait vouloir renouer le dialogue tout à coup, et Shinji comprit qu'avoir prononcé le nom d'Ichigo venait de lui ouvrir bien plus qu'une simple porte. Les yeux gris de Kensei s'étaient quelques peu attendris, observant Hirako comme s'il attendait de lui maintenant des explications précises.

_Oui. Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit-il enfin, hochant sa tête pour affirmer ses dires. Il est dans de sales draps.

Kensei poussa un soupir, ne pouvant aller contre le fait qu'il avait fait partie de cette histoire, et qu'il était de ce fait plus ou moins concerné. Mais il était plus inquiet par le fait que Shinji ait de tels informations en mains et surtout, que cela concerne Kurosaki Ichigo. Malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaissait que très mal, l'ex gardien de prison avait beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune écrivain, sans compter qu'il était l'ex-amant d'Hisagi Shuuhei... cet homme qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête.

_Entre, expia-t-il du bout des lèvres, accordant à son visiteur le droit d'entrer.

_Je sais que je suis certainement la dernière personne que tu désires voir mais je devais venir te parler.

_Et de quoi veux-tu donc me parler ? A part de Kurosaki, hein ? Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte dans un claquement bruyant. Je sais déjà qu'il est dans de sales draps. Sa promiscuité avec Jaggerjack n'arrangeant pas les choses il faut maintenant que ce soit Barragan qui ait des vues sur lui ? Je croyais que tu ne travaillais plus pour cet individu, Shinji ?

_C'était exact, il y a encore une heure, c'est vrai, confirma-t-il. Yoruichi est venue me voir.

Kensei haussa les sourcils, observant avec méfiance son ancien partenaire :

_Ah ! Tous ces noms nostalgiques, étrangement ils ne me manquaient pas.

_N'essaye pas de m'embobiner, Kensei. Je sais très bien que ton existence est maintenant réduite à une vie solitaire sans intérêt et sans excitation. Tu reprendrais ton poste auprès de Barragan si tu le pouvais. Et c'est ce que je viens te proposer.

Muguruma éclata d'un rire tonitruant, sa mâchoire largement ouverte et sa bouche laissant échapper un fou rire incontrôlé. Le blond resta perplexe, c'était bien la toute première fois qu'il voyait son ancien collègue rire à gorge déployée et cette vision l'inquiéta quelque peu; connaissant Kensei, ça laissait entendre qu'il ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux.

_Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Parvint enfin à articuler l'argenté. Moi ? Retravailler pour Barragan ? Tu le fais exprès ma parole !

_Ce n'est pas exactement retravailler pour lui vois-tu, ça serait plutôt… protéger Kurosaki de lui-même.

_Tu auras beau me le présenter de n'importe quelle manière, ça sera toujours non, et tu sais exactement pourquoi.

Oui, Shinji savait pourquoi. Au tout début de la carrière politique de Barragan, Kensei était l'un de ses meilleurs gardes du corps et il était excellent dans sa fonction. Il avait fait tant pour la carrière du député maintenant devenu Maire, son intelligence et sa clairvoyance ayant toujours fait la différence, même Hirako l'admirait pour cela.

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me demander une telle absurdité, Shinji. Surtout toi. N'as-tu aucun amour propre ? Bon sang !

_Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour propre ! Je ne veux pas que… que Ichigo soit embarqué dans une vieille querelle de yakuza entre Aizen et Barragan, il risquerait d'y laisser sa peau. Il faut juste l'éloigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'empêcher de mettre son nez dans les rivalités de ces deux types. S'il apprend que Barragan est le chef du clan qu'Aizen dirige actuellement alors nos noms sortiront inéluctablement aussi ! Je ne veux pas ça, Kensei, même si je n'en ai rien à foutre de Barragan.

_Mph… A cette époque, tu n'étais qu'un jeune journaliste plein d'ambition, Shinji, lui rappela Muguruma se rapprochant de lui, les yeux accusateurs. Tu étais prometteur, tu étais voué à une belle carrière. Et tu t'es laissé embarquer dans ce clan de délinquants par Barragan, pour mener cette campagne de …. Et foutre ta vie en l'air. Tu n'y as jamais pensé à ça ?

Bien évidemment que si, il y pensait chaque jour. Lui aussi avait pesé lourd dans la carrière de l'homme politique, il était son infiltré dans la presse, celui qui écrivait des articles à sa gloire, répandant sa propagande aussi facilement qu'une trainée de poudre. Pour ça il était doué, pour tourner les mots et jouer avec eux pour les amener à traduire ce qu'il souhaitait, sans même que le lecteur ne s'en rende compte. Il avait passé des années à véhiculer des messages cachés aux lecteurs du journal pour lequel il travaillait, s'amusant tant et plus à prouver qu'il était capable de manipuler n'importe quel esprit.

_Je n'ai jamais rien regretté, et tu le sais très bien. Toutes ces années à tes côtés…

_Ne me ressers pas ce refrain je t'en prie !

_Et toi tu as regretté ? Tu regrettes maintenant nos petites cachoteries, les instants trop courts qu'on passait ensemble ? Est-ce que tu me mentais lorsque tu me disais que les nuits qu'on passait ensemble seraient des souvenirs impérissables ? Tu m'as menti, n'est-ce pas ? Comme lorsqu'on s'est perdus de vue. Tu m'avais promis…

Kensei poussa un soupir de fatigue, laissant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux courts de manière coupable. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ces accusations, se demanda-t-il, bien conscient qu'il avait abandonné tous ses amis et cette vie qu'il avait pourtant mis si longtemps à bâtir.

_Je n'ai pas regretté, et je n'ai pas menti. Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, Shinji.

Le blond serra les poings, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de plus en plus violents au fur et à mesure que cette conversation devenait de plus en plus personnelle. Mais Hirako n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours su que revoir Kensei après tout ce temps serait inévitablement douloureux, même plus que ça, et qu'il lui jetterait ses quatre vérités en face, ne se souciant pas de lui faire du mal ou de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_Cette nuit-là… Tu t'en souviens, ne me dis surtout pas non, cette nuit-là où tous les deux nous avons échappé de peu à la mort alors que nous étions en voiture avec Barragan, cette nuit-là où tu m'as hébergé ou nous avons partagé plus que ton lit, tu m'as dit… tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais été aussi bien. Et tu m'avais promis de faire de ton mieux pour ne rien gâcher, Kensei. Tu m'avais promis.

_Bon sang, Shinji, on était encore jeunes à cette époque ! Je n'avais aucune idée que tout ça allait me tomber dessus que je déciderais de quitter ce monde, que ma vie était ailleurs ! Et tu étais jeune aussi, regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Ce n'était qu'une nuit, bon sang. Une seule nuit... C'était... c'était...

_Quoi ? Une erreur ? Le coupa le blond avec un rire sarcastique. Tu m'as laissé tomber Kensei, près cette nuit tu es parti, tu n'étais plus là, tu m'as abandonné...comme… comme tous ces gens, mes parents, mes… Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance, je croyais t'aimer pour de bon.

L'ancien gardien de prison prit son visage entre ses mains, cachant à ses yeux l'expression de tristesse de son visiteur, l'empêchant de regarder la réalité et de se confronter à ses erreurs passées. Oui, il avait fui le clan de yakuza de Barragan, enfin pas tout à fait fuit… Le chef du clan l'avait laissé partir, ne le jugeant plus assez à la hauteur de ses espérances, préférant prendre pour sa protection un garde du corps plus jeune et moins fatigué par les années de la vie. Il avait cependant accepté l'offre d'emploi que Barragan lui avait trouvé dans cette prison, tirant un trait sur sa vie de yakuza. Et cette décision, il l'avait prise bien avant cette nuit avec Shinji. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait accordé cette intimité, comme une sorte d'adieu, ayant toujours su que le blond avait ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Il voulait seulement le réconforter.

Et il avait laissé derrière lui ce jeune homme qu'il avait connu pendant son travail, ce gamin journaliste, à l'esprit plus vif que l'éclair, cet esprit brillant, ce calculateur hors pair. Il avait plus ou moins toujours admiré l'intelligence de Shinji, mais ne le lui avait jamais dit. Pas plus qu'il ne lui avait révélé son futur départ, perdant de vue le blond pour de bon. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Je suis désolé, Shinji. Mais quand j'ai décidé de partir, je devais tout laisser derrière moi. Et j'entends bien TOUT.

_Même moi, c'est ça ?

_Oui.

Un mal être étouffant s'installa entre eux et Shinji, à court de souffle sous l'émotion de remettre sur le tapis leur passé ensemble, reprit sa respiration difficilement. D'une certaine manière il aurait préféré ne pas le revoir, pour ne pas se faire plus de mal, pour ne pas revivre ce qui avait fait qu'ils étaient si proches. Mais d'un autre côté, lorsque Yoruichi était venue le trouver, une pointe d'espoir s'était éveillée en lui, le laissant espérer que peut-être Kensei retomberait dans ce tourbillon avec lui. Mais à quoi bon ? Tout cela appartenait au passé.

Lorsqu'ils faisaient encore partie de la famille, lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans le clan de yakuza dirigé alors par Barragan, tout était différent. Ils vivaient alors quasiment ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ne pouvant aller contre ce rapprochement entre eux qui avait été si naturel, Hirako était tombé amoureux. Et puis, de fil en aiguille cette nuit s'était profilée entre eux, même si ce jour-là il n'avait pas pu saisir cette pointe de solitude dans les yeux de Muguruma.

Cependant, après son départ, ou plutôt son renvoie du clan par Barragan ne le jugeant plus assez capable de le protéger, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de continuer. Quelques mois après ce départ, il avait supplié Barragan de lui donner un autre poste, plus tranquille, loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait Kensei. Il ne trouvait plus d'intérêt dans ces activités de yakuza, préférant reprendre une vie normale, mais bien entendu cela n'était pas possible. On ne quitte pas la famille sur un coup de tête. Alors Barragan lui avait offert un poste dans cette maison d'édition, dont il connaissait très bien le directeur, plaçant Hirako Shinji comme éditeur. Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il devait se retrouver confronté à lui à nouveau, et tout cela pour tenter de protéger Kurosaki Ichigo : l'homme qui avait pris la place de Muguruma Kensei dans son cœur.

_Quelles sont les intentions de Barragan ? Questionna Muguruma, fronçant ses sourcils. Il a laissé la direction de la famille à Aizen, pourquoi veut-il maintenant faire…

_Tu ne comprends pas, Kensei, le coupa le blond avec un sourire léger. Depuis l'évasion de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Aizen est au cœur de la tempête. Barragan l'accuse directement d'avoir mené cette échappée belle de bout en bout, sachant pertinemment que Sosuke a besoin de Jaggerjack pour faire le sale boulot.

_Et alors ? Ça sert les intérêts de Barragan, non ? Après tout, il est Maire à présent…

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. La police soupçonne Barragan depuis très longtemps d'avoir falsifié les élections, tu le sais, alors il se fait tout petit. Directement après les accusations de la presse sur le scrutin qui semblait trafiqué, Barragan a jugé prudent de s'éloigner de la direction du clan, voulant garder ses activités de yakuza secrètes, et aussi ses revenus exorbitants y étant liés cachés. Pour cela, il a placé Aizen à sa place, mais officieusement Barragan tenait toujours les reines.

_Je sais tout ça ! Pourquoi tu me dis ce que je sais déjà ?

_Pour t'expliquer afin que tu comprennes mieux. Barragan suspecte maintenant Aizen de faire les choses dans son dos, et de reprendre à son compte la direction totale du clan. Sosuke pourrait aisément le faire, il a les capacités pour ça, et la fuite de Jaggerjack est une preuve, tu le sais toi aussi. Et l'évasion de Grimmjow fait que maintenant, les projecteurs sont braqués sur lui et donc sur Aizen. Et par conséquent dans peu de temps : Barragan lui-même.

_Seulement, Barragan ne veut pas perdre le clan, n'est-ce pas ? Il veut faire comprendre à Aizen qu'il doit rester à sa place ?

_Oui…

Mais il y avait une chose que Muguruma ne parvenait pas à saisir :

_Quel rapport avec Ichigo ?

_Plus Ichigo traine avec Jaggerjack plus il est proche d'Aizen. Donc de ce fait, plus il risque de découvrir que Aizen n'est en fait que la figure de proue du clan. Il découvrira tôt ou tard que Barragan est là-dedans, concerné de très près et s'il l'apprend le reste du monde le saura. Il est plutôt du genre à dévoiler les scoops, c'est un écrivain, il le fera je le connais.

_Et si tout le monde découvre que Barragan a encore cette affaire en mains, adieu sa carrière politique ?

_Oui, et la place dans le gouvernement qu'il tente d'arracher depuis un an.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent, c'était certes un beau foutoir ! Et Kensei était bien placé pour savoir comment ce genre d'histoire se gérait, et comment elles finissaient d'ailleurs. Il préféra ne pas y penser, s'avançant en direction de la table basse de son petit salon pour y trouver un verre rempli d'une liqueur ambrée. Il engloutit la totalité du verre en une seule gorgée, poussant un soupir de bien-être après avoir reposé le verre.

_Tu bois toujours ? Lui lança Hirako, une lumière d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

L'argenté haussa les épaules :

_Tu poses toujours des questions stupides ?

Shinji étira un sourire amusé qu'il était rare de voir sur son visage, un sourire moins large et plus retenu :

_Tu sais, je ne suis pas venu par choix, j'aurais aimé éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, crois-moi, reprit-il en aplatissant sa grande main osseuse sur son thorax. Mais tu sais très bien où je veux en venir avec tout ça.

_Qui est dans le collimateur ? Ichigo ? Pourquoi ? Demanda l'ancien gardien de prison, quelque peu perdu à présent.

_Yoruichi me l'a laissé croire, je pense que ce n'est pas le cas, elle a juste voulu me faire peur et jouer la carte Kurosaki était vraiment bien essayé. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas lui qu'ils veulent.

_Jaggerjack ?

_Va savoir, répondit-il en plissant ses yeux. Jaggerjack vivant ou mort, le mal a été fait, ils n'y gagneraient rien à l'abattre. Tout du moins c'est ce que je crois. Sauf si évidemment notre petite panthère peroxydée est une pièce maîtresse dans le jeu d'Aizen... Et ça, si Barragan le découvre alors Yoruichi se chargera de le...

Le blond fit courir son pouce sur son cou, mimant un acte de décapitation avec une grimace significative. Kensei poussa un soupir de fatigue :

_Et alors ? Je me fiche de ce mec !

_Je sais bien, moi aussi ne t'en fais pas. Mais… maintenant il est lié à Jaggerjack qu'on le veuille ou non. Et plus il est lié avec lui, plus il est en danger, et je ne veux pas ça.

_Qu'as-tu donc en tête ?

Hirako soupira sans lui répondre et prit le chemin du petit canapé-lit poussé contre le mur de la pièce. Il y prit place et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, son corps basculant en avant, ses cheveux créant une barrière devant son visage devenu maintenant invisible pour le propriétaire des lieux.

_Assis-toi, Kensei. Je pense que nous en avons pour un moment….

* * *

_**Le lendemain**_

Ichigo se redressa, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'habituer ses pupilles du mieux qu'il pouvait à la lumière du jour qui envahissait le salon. Hagard, il laissa son regard planer sur la pièce, reconnaissant le salon de Shuuhei et son canapé sur lequel il avait dormi.

Maintenant assis sur le rebord de la banquette, la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et les objets étalés devant lui sur la table basse ne faisaient que lui rappeler l'imminence de cette échéance qu'il attendait impatiemment, et qu'il redoutait en même temps. Sur une feuille blanche raturée, s'étalait l'écriture de Kurosaki après avoir victorieusement déchiffré le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous fixé par Grimmjow.

Sous ses yeux gisaient maintenant le paquet de cigarette Kent, les trois cigarettes qu'il contenait avaient été fumées par Hisagi la veille étant donné qu'elles n'avaient plus d'incidence sur leurs recherches. La montre dont les aiguilles indiquaient toujours six heures avait elle aussi été délaissée mais Ichigo savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire ; s'il ne se présentait pas à ce rendez-vous sans doute ne reverrait-il jamais Grimmjow. Et c'était dire adieu à bien des choses : ses sentiments pour commencer et son roman ensuite. Néanmoins, il avait déjà pris sa décision et leurs trouvailles le confortait un peu plus dans ses choix : ce soir, il rencontrerait Grimmjow à l'hôtel Kent à six heures, dans la chambre 3.

Shuuhei lui avait promis qu'il n'interférerait pas dans cette rencontre, et que d'ailleurs la police ne le suivrait pas ni ne le surveillerait. Le rouquin ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Après avoir vu son ex l'aider à déchiffrer le mystérieux message derrière les indices de Jaggerjack il était certain qu'il ne se jouait pas de lui. Et puis, il était maintenant d'accord avec ses projets : si Aizen se faisait arrêter, Grimmjow serait libre et n'aurait plus à travailler pour lui. Il serait certes, toujours un fugitif mais Ichigo ferait tout pour qu'il ne soit pas impliqué lors de l'arrestation de Sosuke.

Oui, s'il voulait parvenir à cela, il devait faire confiance à Shuuhei et il devait se rendre à ce rendez-vous.

L'horloge face à lui indiquait dix heures et encore huit heures le séparaient de Grimmjow. Il savait que sans doute l'attente serait insoutenable, et le stress lié à celle-ci bien plus horrible encore mais peu importait, il patienterait jusqu'à ce moment. Et la meilleure des solutions pour passer ce temps sans se faire de bile plus qu'il ne devait, était certainement de rentrer chez lui tranquillement et de s'atteler à la suite de son roman. Les heures s'écouleraient beaucoup plus vite.

Décidé, il se leva, prit ses affaires ainsi que la montre de Grimmjow et le bout de feuille sur lequel était étalé le résultat de leurs recherches sur le rendez-vous mystère, et déserta l'appartement de Shuuhei. Pour ne pas non plus s'enfuir comme un voleur, il pianota un petit texto à l'attention de son ex, avant de s'engouffrer dans le sous-sol du métro.

« _Je viens de partir, sans te réveiller désolé. Merci pour ton aide très précieuse, je ne sais encore comment te remercier. Je me rendrai au rendez-vous donné par Grimmjow et j'espère que la c__onfiance que je t'ai accordée ne mourra pas ce soir… A bientôt_ »

Ichigo rejoignit son loft, ne se rappelant évidemment plus que la horde de journalistes l'y attendait de pied ferme. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée, et donc d'eux, qu'il aperçut le groupe hétérogène. Certains buvaient leur café du matin et mordaient avec appétit dans un croissant ou tout autre viennoiserie calorique, quand d'autres lisaient le journal ou encore passaient des coups de fil. Il jura bien fort en stoppant sa marche, tentant un demi-tour furtif avant de se rendre compte qu'après tout, ces gens-là n'allaient pas le tuer. Et puis, s'ils obtenaient un peu de lui maintenant peut-être bien qu'ils s'en satisferaient et le laisseraient tranquille plus tard. Comme par exemple lorsqu'il sortirait retrouver Grimmjow…

_Bonne idée, affirma-t-il en reprenant – d'un pas conquérant – son avancée vers la fosse aux lions.

Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance, il tenta néanmoins de baisser la tête et de ne pas trop attirer l'attention mais c'était mal connaître ce genre de journaliste rapace qui savait sentir à des kilomètres le scoop du jour. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que l'un d'eux ne flaire son arrivée et ne le reconnaisse :

_Hé ! C'est Kurosaki ! S'écria-t-il, éveillant par là même, les autres qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre.

Aussitôt, un mouvement de foule eut lieu et Ichigo releva son visage pour observer cette marée humaine se ruer vers lui. Il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher, constatant avec un certain optimisme que l'entrée de chez lui n'était plus qu'à quelques foulées.

_Kurosaki-sama ! Kurosaki-sama !

Plusieurs chasseurs de scoop, micros en main, accompagnés de leur caméraman avancèrent à sa rencontre et plantèrent leur micro devant lui. Sans cesser d'avancer cependant, le rouquin fut bien forcé d'admettre qu'il se jetait tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

_Kurosaki-sama comment vivez-vous avec du recul la prise d'otage que vous avez vécu ?

_Éprouvez-vous des remords par rapport à ce que vous avez dit à la télévision lors de votre interview ?

_Avez-vous été interrogé par la police ? Avez-vous peur que Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne revienne vous séquestrer ?

Cette question sur Grimmjow fut la question de trop, l'écrivain ne pouvait tolérer qu'on continue à considérer le bleuté comme un homme monstrueux qui l'avait pris en otage et qui était maintenant en liberté, menaçant la vie de tous les citoyens de Tokyo.

Il s'arrêta donc et se planta devant les micros, un farouche regard sur le visage :

_Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose…

Le silence total s'était fait autour de lui alors que chacun attendait les mots qui feraient les gros titres, ou pire encore : un scandale.

_Regardez l'interview que j'ai donnée à Shiba Kaien et qui est passée au journal télévisé. Merci.

Ichigo avait énoncé cette seule phrase sur un ton autoritaire, laissant entendre que la conversation était close. Il se fraya un chemin parmi eux, tentant d'atteindre la porte de son bâtiment, se battant contre les micros, les dictaphones et autres caméras lui barrant la route. Il n'avait aucune intention d'en dire plus, et cela même s'ils continuaient à pousser derrière lui, le harcelant de plus belle avec toujours plus de questions.

Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit la porte et composa le code pour pénétrer dans le patio, une main puissante l'attrapa faisant décoller ses pieds du sol pour le propulser à l'intérieur. Surpris, le jeune homme essuya un hoquet de surprise et leva les yeux sur celui qui s'attelait maintenant à refermer convenablement la porte avant qu'elle ne soit enfoncée par ces vautours.

_Tessaï ! S'écria-t-il en constatant encore une fois que son concierge était venu à sa rescousse. Merci.

_Grimpez vite jusque chez vous, Kurosaki-sama, lui conseilla l'homme à la moustache. Ils n'ont pas l'air très content. Si ça continue j'appelle la police !

L'orangé se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer et disparut dans les grands escaliers de marbre, s'engouffrant ensuite chez lui très rapidement et verrouillant sa porte d'entrée derrière lui.

La quiétude et l'étrange vide de son loft le laissèrent étourdit quelques instants. Il inspira profondément, son cœur s'emballant au fur et à mesure que l'heure du rendez-vous avec Grimmjow se rapprochait, constata-t-il en levant ses yeux sur la grande horloge dans l'entrée. Il avait hâte bien sûr, il attendait ces retrouvailles comme jamais il n'avait été si impatient de sa vie, mais l'inquiétude qui y était irrémédiablement liée ne pouvait être chassée de son corps.

Il se glissa sous la douche, laissant échapper quelques minutes cette tension qui le rendait à fleur de peau, presque trop émotif. Il avait en quelque sorte oublié cette sensation avant un premier rendez-vous, ce stress, cette inévitable envie de tout jeter à l'eau et de ne pas y aller. Cette peur d'être déçu et de ne pas y trouver ce qu'on était venu y chercher : l'autre partageait-il nos attentes ? Était-il prêt à s'engager dans une relation ? Était-il tel que nous le souhaitions ? Tant de questions qui n'avaient encore aucune réponse. Et pour Kurosaki tout était encore plus compliqué : Grimmjow était un évadé de prison.

_Pfff…, souffla-t-il en sortant de la douche, se laissant envahir un instant par la pensée que tout cela était une mauvaise idée.

Il était certes tombé amoureux, mais tout cela était une folie, il le savait très bien. Alors pourquoi ne pas tout laisser tomber maintenant, tant qu'il en était encore temps ?

En observant ses pupilles quelque peu égarées par ces interrogations persistantes face à la glace, il s'imagina alors tout envoyer valser, ne pas le rencontrer à nouveau et tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire qui rythmait maintenant sa drôle d'existence. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, qu'il en serait malade et dévasté. Ichigo comprit alors que s'il abandonnait Grimmjow pour de bon, il s'en voudrait pendant longtemps, des années peut-être. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier, pas lui. Pas maintenant, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté quelque chose d'un peu plus ambitieux avec lui.

Il voulait repousser ses limites, se prouver qu'il était toujours prêt à se battre pour les sentiments qu'il éprouvait et pour ce en quoi il croyait. Et d'ailleurs, il croyait dur comme fer en ses sentiments pour la panthère, en cela il avait foi. Et on ne jetait pas par-dessus bord sa propre foi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Au diable toutes ces conneries, je le veux et je l'aurai ! Se convainc-t-il face au miroir, séchant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette moelleuse.

Sa tignasse orange à peu près sèche, il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et s'attabla devant son ordinateur, double cliquant sur le fichier texte de son nouveau roman. Déposant son menton au creux de sa main, il relut quelques lignes, puis la dernière page qu'il avait écrite. Il en profita pour envoyer le tout à Hirako, son éditeur à qui il avait promis d'envoyer son avancement et soupira. Enfin, il plaça ses mains au-dessus du clavier et pianota sur celui-ci, comme si l'inspiration coulait à flot.

Il était dans le parfait état pour décrire les sentiments de son héros et il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Après avoir noirci quelques pages et avoir travaillé sur sa trame, le temps s'était bien écoulé - plusieurs heures étaient passées - et Kurosaki se prépara, enfilant un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt noir. Il retrouva même dans un tiroir un vieux bonnet gris que Shuuhei avait l'habitude de porter et le vissa sur sa tête, refusant de se laisser repérer par qui que ce soit à cause de ses cheveux ! Une fois prêt, alors que l'heure de partir approchait, il enfourna quelques affaires pratiques dans son sac bandoulière : un plan, une bouteille d'eau, un carnet et un stylo ainsi qu'un paquet complet des cigarettes préférées de Grimmjow.

Ichigo sortit enfin de son loft, il était déjà plus de seize heures à ce moment-là et il jeta un œil nerveux à sa montre. Il ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel et si des complications se présentaient il voulait avoir assez de temps pour y faire face.

Il avait pensé à toutes les éventualités, du retour de Shuuhei sur sa parole – l'empêchant de se rendre à ce rendez-vous, jusqu'à la présence de la police sur les lieux. Dans tous les cas, il avait trouvé une parade pour s'en sortir et pour faire en sorte que Grimmjow s'en sorte lui aussi du mieux possible. Quoique, si la police était effectivement à l'hôtel ou bien les surprenait ensemble, il n'aurait plus qu'un seul choix : celui de s'enfuir loin avec Jaggerjack et de devenir lui-même un fugitif recherché.

Néanmoins, il chassa tout cela de son esprit du mieux qu'il put en trouvant le chemin de la sortie par le garage, comme il avait fait la dernière fois avec l'aide de Tessaï. Il observa longuement les journalistes faire le pied de grue devant chez lui, comme à leur habitude, voulant trouver le bon moment pour prendre à poudre d'escampette. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il n'avait pas le droit de se faire voir, ni de se faire suivre par n'importe quelle voiture aujourd'hui.

Sentant une opportunité, Ichigo se lança, courant à grandes enjambées sans regarder derrière lui, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de son immeuble pour ne pas être intercepté par les journalistes. Cependant, il n'eut pas la chance qu'il escomptait. Alors qu'il approchait du boulevard voisin sur lequel il trouverait pour sûr un taxi, il s'aperçut que quelques vautours de ce monde de la presse l'avaient suivi. Tenant à bout de bras leurs micros pour parvenir à attraper un mot de plus que leurs collègues, ces derniers firent cependant chou blanc, lorsque le jeune écrivain héla un taxi et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, prenant bien garde à ce qu'ils soient hors d'attente avant d'annoncer sa destination :

_Hôtel Kent, s'il vous plait. Et… prenez garde à ce que personne ne nous suive, compris ? ajouta-t-il en tendant au chauffeur une poignée remplie de billets alléchants.

Le chauffeur ne jeta même pas un regard à son visage, mais prit le temps de détailler la somme conséquence se trouvant au creux de sa main. Il arrêta le véhicule au feu stop le plus proche et étudia les onéreuses feuilles de papier.

_Vos désirs sont des ordres, répondit-il enfin, enfournant la somme dans sa boîte à gants.

_Et si vous parvenez à m'y emmener avant dix-huit heures, vous aurez le double.

L'homme au volant rajusta sa casquette sur sa tête, haussant ses sourcils bien hauts à la pensée de ce petit pactole qui correspondait ni plus ni moins à ses gains mensuels.

_C'est comme si c'était fait.

Kurosaki jeta un œil derrière eux, alors que la voiture se mettait en mouvement une fois le feu passé au vert. Il était nerveux, et il comprenait pourquoi cependant : sa future rencontre avec Grimmjow le stressait. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que personne ne le suive, ni journaliste, ni policier, ni…. Rien du tout ! En chemin, il surveillait ses arrières à chaque fois que le taxi prenait un virage, demandant au chauffeur de vérifier si aucun véhicule ne lui semblait suspect. Il scrutait également sa montre, la grande aiguille se rapprochant dangereusement du sommet du cadran, faisant battre son cœur plus vite à chaque seconde.

De plus en plus troublé par l'idée seule de ce périple, il checka son portable, remarquant alors que Shuuhei lui avait répondu.

_« Comment me remercier ? Essaye de ne pas te faire prendre. A + »_, lut-il avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Et il s'en senti soulagé, Hisagi ne semblait pas lui avoir fait un coup fourré et il lui en était grandement reconnaissant. Il souffla de soulagement, reprenant une position plus confortable sur le siège du véhicule et tenta d'évacuer sa nervosité en regardant défiler les grands immeubles par la fenêtre...

* * *

_**Hôtel Kent, deux heures plus tard **  
_

Ichigo s'arrêta devant la porte richement ornée du numéro « 3 » fatidique, reprenant ses esprits afin de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'avait pas à être si nerveux. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, sa nervosité était encore bien plus importante. Et si derrière cette porte il ne trouvait rien ? S'il avait mal interprété le message de Grimmjow et que ce dernier n'était pas là aujourd'hui ? S'en remettrait-il ?

Il avait tant envie de le voir, et ce depuis bien des jours, qu'il avait mis tous ses espoirs en ce jour, en ces retrouvailles. Et que dirait-il si jamais l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait bel et bien de l'autre côté de ce mur ? Que pourraient-ils bien s'avouer étant donné tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui avait eu lieu entre eux et autour d'eux ? Ichigo ignorait même si Jaggerjack éprouverait le même plaisir à le revoir. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur la poignée dorée de la porte, l'abaissant tout doucement comme s'il craignait qu'une catastrophe quelconque vienne l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Le couloir était désert, et pas un bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Puis soudain, ses mouvement se firent plus rapides il ouvrit la porte, franchit d'un grand pas l'encadrement et pénétra dans la pièce.

La porte se referma derrière lui, dans un « clac » silencieux et il observa la large pièce. Elle était spacieuse et cosy, d'un beige exquis, avec quelques tableaux aux murs, des compositions florales sur les tables de nuit. Le lit king size bed à côté de la fenêtre était proprement dressé, les oreillers moelleux qui l'ornaient affublées de taies en dentelle.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'espace, sortant du petit couloir qui servait de vestibule et déboucha sur la pièce en elle-même, juste à côté d'un large bureau sur lequel se trouvaient des prospectus de la chaine de l'hôtel.

Il laissa ses yeux s'évader sur le large écran de télévision plat, déposé sur une table basse face au lit et glissa son regard sur la moquette blanche impeccable. Pourquoi Grimmjow aurait-il choisi un tel lieu ? Se questionna-t-il alors qu'à sa déception la pièce était toujours vide de celui qu'il attendait.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention derrière lui, à travers la porte de la salle de bains. Il se retourna, cognant ses reins contre le coin du bureau tout proche de lui et plaqua ses mains sur la surface de bois, constatant alors que la lumière de la salle d'eau était allumée. Un certain raffut se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'accélérer comme jamais lorsque sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bains apparut un homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il recula un peu plus, le coin de la table de travail plantée dans ses reins douloureusement.

L'homme s'immobilisa, écarquillant lui aussi les yeux à la vue du visiteur et plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans un mot ni un mouvement. Kurosaki ignorait s'il devait dire un mot, s'il devait parler le premier et demander ce qui était en train de se passer, il resta là, interdit, soufflé sous le coup de sa nervosité qui avait atteint son apogée.

L'homme soupira, initiant un pas de côté afin de s'adosser au mur à côté de l'entrée de la salle de bain, croisant ses bras sur son torse large. Il le scrutait, étirant finalement un sourire ostentatoire sur son beau visage carré :

_J'pensais pas que tu viendrais, dit-il alors, un petit brin de moquerie dans la voix.

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, souhaitant tout d'abord laisser à son cœur le loisir de se calmer, tant il était emballé de se retrouver enfin face à l'être désiré.

_Je… J'ignorais si j'avais bien déchiffré.

_Oh j'me faisais pas de soucis pour ça, répliqua Grimmjow en levant son menton comme pour le regarder de haut. Mais… j'vois que tu es venu.

_Oui…

Ichio ne s'était pas attendu à cela : la tension était palpable entre eux, d'une manière peu commune et il n'y était pas préparé. L'aura étouffante et envahissante de Jaggerjack le confinait un peu plus dans cet espace qui lui sembla alors minuscule. Et plus il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, plus il lui semblait que l'homme face à lui redoublait d'intensité dans son regard, rien que pour le rendre plus faible encore. Cherchait-il à le destabiliser ? Certainement, le connaissant. Cherchait-il à lui faire peur ? Dans quel but, c'était idiot...

_Quelqu'un t'a suivi ?

_Non, j'ai pris mes précautions.

_Qui sait que tu es ici ?

_Tu ne crois pas que ça serait plutôt à moi de poser les questions ? Répliqua soudain l'orangé, une assurance toute nouvelle dans sa voix.

Le bleuté cligna des yeux, hochant de la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre et lui donner raison. Ichigo ferma les yeux quelques instants, ce moment tant attendu était en fait une torture, pensa-t-il, car maintenant ils devaient jouer cartes sur table. Plus aucun masque n'était de rigueur s'ils voulaient réellement savoir où tout cela les conduirait.

_Après toi, l'invita-t-il poliment.

Ichigo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, inspirant profondément avant de choisir judicieusement la première question qu'il lui poserait. Autant aller du moins important au plus important, crescendo :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans cette salle de bain ?

Le turquoise ricana, haussant ses sourcils de manière étonnée :

_Vraiment ? C'est la première question que tu…, débuta-t-il avant de se ressaisir en captant le regard assassin face à lui. J'vérifiais juste si y'avait pas de caméra ou d'micro, j'ai vérifié toute cette pièce aussi. Précaution, trésor.

L'orangé dodelina de la tête comme pour affirmer ou cautionner ses actes. En réalité, il trouvait sa question ridicule, ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'il voulait savoir, mais cette première question était juste un essai. Histoire de voir s'il lui disait la vérité ou se jouait de lui. Et visiblement c'était plutôt le premier cas...

_Bien… Alors maintenant, pourquoi moi ? Dis-moi, pourquoi moi ? Reprit-il, ses yeux affichant une lumière blessée.

Le sourire de Jaggerjack sembla se figer sur son visage, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il constata l'air contrarié de son visiteur ainsi que ses yeux fuyant, il lui en voulait, beaucoup pour cette fois-là. Grimmjow avait enfin sa réponse : oui, Ichigo lui en voulait toujours d'avoir braqué une arme sur lui. Cependant, il nia être surpris et se contenta de hausser les épaules, enfournant ses mains dans les poches de son jean :

_Que veux-tu que j'te dise ? Tu t'es simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et…

_Oh non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que j'ai été choisi pour être une sorte de… de faire valoir, un « objet » qui te pousserait à sortir de prison ? Aizen ne te l'a pas dit ?

_C'est plus compliqué qu'ça, répliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus.

Ichigo le fusilla du regard. Il avait dit cela en sous-entendant qu'il était trop stupide pour comprendre les raisons de ce choix, pourtant ce n'était pas ce que Grimmjow impliquait.

_Me r'garde pas comme ça ! Lui jeta Jaggerjack en levant ses paumes de main devant lui.

_Alors, réponds à ma question.

_Aizen voulait évidemment m'attirer hors de prison, j'voulais pas m'en échapper comme ça, je voulais juste que ma sortie soit… qu'elle soit légale. Barragan devait m'faire sortir en demandant une révision du procès mais ça s'est pas fait.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'imagine qu'il voulait pas qu'je sorte, après j'en sais pas plus moi.

_Et donc j'ai été utilisé pour faire sortir de prison un fou dangereux ?

_Non, j'suis pas fou ! Jeta le turquoise en fronçant les sourcils. Bon sang, quand vas-tu comprendre que tout ça c'était faux ! J'ai pas tué tous ces gens, mon procès était falsifié, tout, tout était faux ! J'suis pas un assassin !

Kurosaki sembla se raidir au fur et à mesure de ses révélations, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement pour laisser échapper un « quoi » inaudible.

_Mon entrée en prison était qu'une mise en scène ! Aizen voulait m'y faire entrer pour atteindre Schiffer, rien d'plus ! J'ai pas tué ces gens, j'ai pas fait ces meurtres ! Tout inventé, tout ! Alors… n'aie pas peur d'moi, j'suis pas celui qu'tu crois.

Les mains de l'orangé se mirent à trembler sensiblement, s'accrochant au bureau derrière lui comme s'il cherchait un soutient de taille pour ne pas crouler sous ses informations qui changeaient tout ce qui le taraudait depuis des jours et des jours. Grimmjow était… innocent ?

_Bon sang…, grogna-t-il en posant une main sur son front. Tu… tu n'as jamais…

_Mon boulot c'est juste protéger Aizen, faire le sale boulot pour lui. Oui, si tu veux j'ai d'jà tiré sur des types, mais seul'ment parce qu'ils le méritaient. Certains sont morts sous mon arme, oui. Mais parce qu'ils menaçaient directement ma vie et celle d'Aizen, c'est tout.

C'était bien plus encore que tout ce que Kurosaki avait espéré. Apprendre tout à coup que l'homme dont il était amoureux n'était finalement pas le dangereux criminel qu'il croyait, lui offrait de nouvelles perspectives, soudain ses sentiments explosèrent et son cœur se serra d'autant plus qu'il comprit que son attirance pour lui s'était décuplée. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en vouloir pour être tombé amoureux d'un tel homme, il n'était pas cinglé, il n'était pas un meurtrier sanguinaire et sans scrupules, il était juste… un yakusa.

_Mais j'crois bien faire en te prévenant que… tout ça plait pas bien à Aizen, toi et moi j'veux dire. Ça lui plait pas trop, il a b'soin d'moi et pas qu'un mec me détourne d'mon boulot. Alors que…

_Pourquoi tu le laisses te traiter ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dirais pas toute la vérité, hein ? A tout le monde ? Dis à tous ces gens que tu n'es pas un criminel que tu n'es pas…

_Mais j'suis un criminel ! Le coupa le turquoise. T'as pas l'air de capter, c'est ça ? Même si j'ai pas commis ces meurtres, même si tout ce pour quoi on m'a inculpé a été inventé, j'reste un yakuza, j'reste l'mec qu'a butté Tosen ! Et rien qu'pour ça j'suis un criminel.

La vérité c'était qu'au final Ichigo s'en moquait. Il se moquait de savoir s'il était un criminel, un innocent ou s'il lui cachait encore des choses, il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le voyait pas comme tel. Mais Grimmjow n'en avait pas besoin, il le savait déjà. Pour le rouquin, cet homme avait toujours été bien plus qu'un simple prisonnier, il avait toujours eu envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, de creuser plus loin, allant même jusqu'à écrire un roman sur lui. Comme s'il savait déjà que derrière l'histoire et le personnage de Grimmjow Jaggerjack se cachaient encore bien des mystères. Et aujourd'hui, l'intérêt certain qu'il avait manifesté à son sujet prenait tout son sens.

Oui, Grimmjow était bien plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parvint enfin à articuler le jeune écrivain, ses yeux perdus dans le vide de ses pensées incessantes. T… toi et moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

_Le problème c'est que ni Aizen ni moi on s'attendait à c'que j'veuille te r'voir. T'as piqué ma curiosité, trésor. Tu m'plais.

Grimmjow se redressa alors, avançant dans sa direction lentement, la respiration de Kurosaki devenant de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa personne. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, il se sentait tendu par une nouvelle nervosité, la peur de se lancer dans une aventure qu'il avait ardemment voulue mais qui risquait de l'emmener bien au-delà du simple sentiment amoureux. Il l'avait compris peu de temps auparavant, si lui et Grimmjow commençaient quelque chose il tomberait alors bien plus amoureux que de n'importe quel homme avant lui, il était lucide concernant ses sentiments.

Mais d'une certaine manière, il n'en était plus effrayé.

Le turquoise prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et redressa son visage, pour que leurs yeux s'accrochent et que leurs souffles se mêlent. Ichigo sentit sa respiration se couper d'être si proche de lui et ne put contenir un hoquet de surprise.

_Et toi ? Murmura l'ex-prisonnier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

_Je…

_J'suis pas v'nu là, j'ai pas fait tout c'chemin pour m'prendre un vent, j'te préviens. Si t'veux pas, je t'aurais d'une manière ou d'une autre, trésor. Sois prêt.

Les mains de l'orangé, bien que mal assurées à cet instant se levèrent et tracèrent le torse du bleuté, à travers sa chemise, remontant le long de ses abdominaux pour terminer leur chemin au niveau du col. Il saisit le tissu entre ses doigts et entrouvrit sa bouche, ses yeux traduisant une émotion profonde qu'il ne pouvait plus dissimuler.

_Même si…. Même si tu m'avais dit que tu… que tu étais ce prisonnier et que tu avais fait toutes ces choses, je… je n'aurais pas été capable de reculer. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, il y a cette chose…

_Quelle chose ? Le coupa Grimmjow, ses orbes turquoises fixant intensément les siennes.

_Celle qui me pousse vers toi pour je ne sais quelle raison, répondit-il dans un filet de voix. Je n'ai jamais pu lutter contre cet intérêt qui me poussait sans arrêt vers toi, alors je ne pense pas pouvoir lutter à présent contre mon attirance.

Jaggerjack haussa un sourcil comme pour traduire un étonnement notable, et pencha son visage sur le côté, étudiant et observant avec curiosité l'expression du visage du jeune homme. Étrangement, il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour admettre lui aussi que cette rencontre avait conduit à bien plus que ce qu'il espérait. Mais il voulait être certain que l'orangé savait dans quoi il embarquait :

_Des tas d'gens nous en empêcherons, tu l'sais, hein ?

_Et alors ? Répliqua l'écrivain en haussant les épaules. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de les mettre au courant.

_J'suis un fugitif, un yakuza et…

_J'ai dit : peu importe qui tu es vraiment, même si je le sais à présent. Je veux juste….

_Tais-toi maintenant, lui ordonna tout à coup Jaggerjack en posant son index levé sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Si t'veux vraiment faire ça, y'a qu'un moyen…

Les lèvres de Grimmjow se posèrent sur celles d'Ichigo délicatement, se pressant contre les siennes dans un souffle brûlant. L'orangé répondit à son baiser, son corps se rapprochant du sien un peu plus et ses poings se serrant durement autour du tissu de la chemise de Grimmjow, le tirant par le col de son vêtement. Il ferma les yeux, son souffle s'accélérant suivant les battements de son cœur de plus en plus rapides, quelque chose cependant l'empêchait de sombrer sous les tonnes de sensations qui envahissaient son corps : les mains du bleuté fermement agrippées à ses biceps, puis jalousement accrochées à ses hanches. Elles étaient comme deux ancres le raccrochant à la vie, à la réalité, lui faisant encore sentir que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve et que Grimmjow était bien avec lui.

Le baiser s'intensifia, les langues s'entremêlant et Ichigo s'abandonna sous les lèvres de l'homme qui l'avait séduit. C'était tout ce qu'il avait attendu : un geste, un mot, une phrase, un simple signe de sa part pour se conforter dans l'idée que cette "relation" n'était pas à sens unique. Et à cet instant, il le comprit. L'accolade de Grimmjow était chaude et accueillante, étonnamment salvatrice, comme un délicieux thé glacé en plein été, un feu ardent en plein hiver, bref ce qu'il manquait à son existence pour se sentir totalement bien et en phase avec ses sentiments.

Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le front du roux rencontra la cage thoracique du plus grand, et ses bras entourèrent le corps musclé. Grimmjow déposa son menton sur le haut de son crâne et soupira de soulagement. Plus un bruit, plus un seul bruit ne pouvait se faire entendre dans cette pièce qui abritait leurs retrouvailles. Et Ichigo aurait souhaité que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Seulement, après quelques secondes de plus, Jaggerjack repoussa ses épaules doucement, amenant leurs corps à se séparer, amenant leurs visages à se retrouver face à face et leurs regards à se croiser. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils comprirent qu'ils souhaitaient tous deux la même chose et qu'ils étaient décidés à continuer à se voir, malgré les risques, malgré tout ce qui gravitait autour d'eux.

_En fait, parfois j'me d'mande comment un gars...

Mais Jaggerjack ne put terminer sa phrase, puisque sur ses mots, à ce moment-là Kurosaki poussa un bruit à moitié entre le hoquet choqué et le cri étouffé, coupant net la phrase que Grimmjow s'apprêtait à dire. L'orangé leva des yeux exorbités vers lui, son corps s'étant tout à coup tendu tel un arc. C'est là que l'ex-prisonnier comprit. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit sa réaction et que l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu concernant leur rencontre s'en trouva justifiée.

Là, sur la joue du rouquin, se baladait un point rouge vif. Un point rouge créée par un laser qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Jaggerjack tourna lentement son visage en direction de la fenêtre, un moment éblouit par le faisceau aveuglant qui se trouva pointé sur son œil droit; son cœur manqua un battement, puis un second alors que son cerveau enregistrait l'information et commandait à ses muscles de se protéger, et de protéger la vie d'Ichigo.

_A TERRE !

Grimmjow tira alors soudain le corps de Kurosaki contre le sien, les faisant tomber tous deux à terre dans un choc douloureux, l'écrivain sur le bleuté, son front cognant fortement contre son menton sous le choc. Les deux hommes poussèrent un cri douloureux alors que le dos du turquoise rencontrait le sol dans un choc dur et que le corps d'Ichigo s'écrasait contre celui de son sauveur. Un tir se fit entendre et la fenêtre de leur chambre vola en éclats de verre un peu partout sur la moquette blanche. L'orangé tenta de se blottir un peu plus contre le corps de Grimmjow, poussant un cri à moitié étouffé par la main du bleuté lorsqu'un second coup de feu retentit et dégomma le vase posé sur la table de nuit juste au-dessus d'eux.

Puis, le silence le plus total se fit. Les poitrines se soulevaient rapidement, entrant en contact, s'entrechoquant. Les estomac se rencontraient également en de perpétuels va et viens et les deux hommes restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Les oreilles aux aguets, ses yeux scrutant le plafond comme s'il s'attendait à en voir sortir le tireur mystérieux, Grimmjow tenait toujours la tête du roux entre ses bras, ses mains croisées sur le chevelure rousse, gardant le visage à l'abri des morceaux de verre et de vase qui avaient volé dans la pièce.

Les mains plaquées contre le torse de Jaggerjack, sa joue gauche appuyée contre son cœur, Ichigo reprenait son souffle, sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux plissés douloureusement. Le bruit choquant de ces deux coups de feu l'avait étourdit, lui qui pourtant avait tant pratiqué le tir à l'arme avec Hisagi, la réalité d'un tir à balle réelle restait pour lui totalement différent. Il s'en trouva sourd pendant quelques instants, reprenant peu à peu sens de la réalité alors que le souffle sonore de Grimmjow retentissait à ses oreilles endoloris.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, malgré le fait qu'ils aient failli mourir tous les deux, maintenant qu'il se trouvait en cette position, maintenant que le corps de Grimmjow était si proche et qu'il le maintenait fermement contre lui, il n'avait plus peur de rien. Comme si toute menace s'était envolée, comme s'il créait autour de lui une aura de sécurité incroyable, qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avec personne d'autre. Et pourtant, il se devait de regarder les faits en face : quelqu'un avait cherché à les tuer ce soir, et il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de savoir qui était derrière tout ça...

_J'sais pas c'que t'en penses mais on dirait que quelqu'un nous a balancés.


	19. Dangereuse muse

_**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier**_

_**Chapitre : Dangereuse muse.  
**_

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

* * *

**Chapitre 18. Dangereuse muse.**

Les deux hommes à terre écoutèrent le silence avec attention, un soulagement certain s'infiltrant dans leurs muscles détendit leurs nerfs et ils se redressèrent lentement, dans un même mouvement. Ichigo poussa un soupir en se détournant du corps qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras tout ce temps. Les coups de feu avaient cessé depuis quelques minutes mais par précaution, ils n'étaient pas sortis de leur cachette. Et malgré son cœur douloureux qui battait la chamade et son sang qui semblait s'être figé dans ses veines, le rouquin ne cessait de réfléchir activement sur le pourquoi du comment de cet évènement.

On avait cherché à leur tirer dessus, on avait cherché à les tuer ! Enfin ça en avait tout l'air, pensa le rouquin. Rien qu'à voir le regard de Grimmjow il ne faisait aucun doute que lui aussi, y croyait dur comme fer. Lentement, Jaggerjack roula sur le côté, s'éloignant du corps du jeune homme qui l'observa faire, et rejoignit à quatre pattes la porte de la salle de bain près de laquelle il avait laissé un sac noir sur le sol. Il tira sur la fermeture éclair et sortit un objet du sac en question. Ichigo fronça les sourcils avec curiosité lorsque l'homme se tourna dans sa direction, une arme dans les mains, qu'il arma en tirant sur le canon dans un bruit métallique.

_Woh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il.

_Reste là…

_Quoi ? Mais…

Trop tard. Grimmjow avait déjà ouvert la porte de la chambre et s'enfuyait dans le couloir de l'hôtel, ses pas précipités camouflés par la moquette de l'établissement. Ichigo soupira bruyamment, sa respiration toujours rapide et les battements de son cœur tout aussi affolés. L'attendre… Et qu'allait-il faire lui ? Comme s'il pouvait croire que le tireur serait sagement devant l'hôtel à attendre qu'il ne le prenne la main dans le sac ? Non, il s'était fait la malle depuis longtemps, et tout ce que risquait Grimmjow c'était de se faire prendre. Ou pire, se faire reconnaître…

_Bon sang…

Et que pensait-il faire avec une arme ? Le tuer ? Lui faire peur ? Si quelqu'un le voyait lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, une arme à la main dans cet hôtel, c'en était fini de leurs belles illusions.

Le rouquin se redressa, évitant savamment de poser les mains sur les bouts de verre éparpillés partout autour de lui et sur ses vêtements. A l'aide de ses chaussures, il prit soin de les regrouper en un petit tas, pour éviter qu'il ne se coupe avec. Puis, il osa sortir un œil de sa cachette, et observa l'encadrement de la fenêtre, maintenant nu de la moindre vitre. Il n'allait pas rester éternellement prostré ici, et puis si Grimmjow avait jugé bon de sortir, alors c'était qu'il n'y avait presque plus aucun risque, non ? De toute façon, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules, le tireur était parti depuis longtemps, c'était un fait dont il était persuadé. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

Depuis ce point d'observation, l'immeuble d'en face était clairement visible. Et lorsqu'il se remit sur ses pieds, en s'assurant au préalable qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le viser, il constata que le toit de ce bâtiment vis-à-vis était exactement en face de leur étage. Autrement dit, un parfait point d'encrage pour un tireur… Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, étudiant avec attention la vue sur le toit face à lui. Son regard suivit une trajectoire de balle possible en direction de l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient lors du premier tir. Si le tireur avait voulu les viser lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux proches de la table de la pièce, alors pourquoi…

_Pourquoi ce putain d'impact de balle est sur ce mur ? Demanda-t-il tout haut au silence, alors qu'il remarquait sur le mur adjacent à la salle de bain, un trou.

Kurosaki n'était pas un imbécile, il savait reconnaître un impact dû à un tir, et les bouts de peinture effrités au sol lui donnèrent raison. Il n'était pas non plus sans connaître les méthodes des experts de la police, et notamment les études balistiques. Il avait été à bonne école avec Shuuhei, et il avait pris grand soin de ne rien oublier de tout ce qu'il avait appris. Et visiblement, la balle correspondant au premier tir s'était logée dans le mur opposé, autrement dit, pas du tout dans la ligne de mire de là où ils s'étaient trouvés. Soit le tireur était un nul, soit le tir avait été dévié d'eux exprès. Ce qui semblait complètement dingue puisqu'on avait bien tenté de les tuer !

_Y'avait personne j'les ai ratés, s'empressa de dire Grimmjow, rentrant à nouveau dans la pièce, se dépêchant de prendre ses affaires, prêt à partir. Les coups de feu ont été entendus, la police va rappliquer, on doit s'tirer. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Ichigo avait le doigt pointé sur l'impact de balle dans le mur blanc, les yeux rivés sur le petit trou net. Jaggerjack sembla quelque peu préoccupé par son absence de réponse et s'approcha du jeune homme, posant une main sur son bras levé.

_Quoi ? Répéta-t-il, en fixant tour à tour l'impact et le visage concentré de l'écrivain.

_On n'a pas essayé de nous tuer.

_Ah non ? Et comment t'appelles ça ? Un pot de bienvenue, p'tet ?

_Si on avait essayé de nous tirer dessus, l'impact de la balle se serait trouvé dans le mur juste derrière cette table, ou dans une chaise ici ! Mais pas là !

Le visage concentré et grave du rouquin fit tiquer Jaggerjack pendant une seconde. Mais il se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment pour jouer aux "Experts" ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Ils devaient s'en aller !

_On a bougé Einstein, quand ils ont tiré. Ils ont juste… dévié de leur trajectoire pour nous suivre.

_L'impact est trop net pour avoir été fait alors que l'arme bougeait !

_Et comment t'expliques les lasers sur nous, hein ? Tu bosses pour les flics ou quoi ? Putain, tu m'fais flipper des fois !

Grimmjow se passa une main dans les cheveux, tapant du pied sur le sol pour indiquer son impatience. Ichigo ne semblait pas tout à fait prêt à s'enfuir encore, et le bleuté savait très bien que plus ils tardaient plus ils prenaient de risques. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour écouter des théories farfelues. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Kurosaki:

_On n'a pas voulu nous tuer, Grimmjow. Quelqu'un veut nous faire peur ! On était cachés quand le second coup de feu a retentit ! Pourquoi le tirer s'il est sûr de ne pas nous atteindre ? Reprit-il en tournant des yeux convaincus vers le turquoise. Pour nous effrayer !

_Ou alors c'était un tir de frustration parce qu'il nous a pas abattus ! Lui lança-t-il en haussant les épaules. Bordel, tu réfléchis pas mal mais t'oublies parfois des trucs.

_Peut-être, mais je te dis que…

_Peu importe, le coupa-t-il avec un geste de la main. Faut s'tirer, j'espère que t'es d'accord au moins là-dessus.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Il savait bien entendu que la situation devenait risquée pour eux, surtout s'ils s'attardaient dans cet endroit. Une personne avait déjà su où les trouver, alors pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou pire encore, la police.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent l'entrée de la chambre, dans l'espoir de s'en extraire rapidement et de se séparer pour s'éloigner de ce qui semblait être désormais un guet-apens. Mais Ichigo stoppa Jaggerjack avant que celui-ci n'ait pu ouvrir la porte, attrapant son bras dans sa main pour l'immobiliser.

_Attends… Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

La question sembla désarçonner le bleuté qui fronça les sourcils avec gravité. Puis, il tenta de soustraire son regard aux yeux ambrés qui dévoraient son visage avec curiosité. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à annoncer une dure nouvelle :

_J'en sais rien. Vaut p'tet mieux…

_Oh non, n'y pense même pas ! Le coupa Kurosaki en pointant un index sur lui. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'on arrête là !

_T'as une meilleure idée ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, visiblement à court d'idées, et détourna les yeux à son tour :

_J'ai… juste envie de te revoir.

Grimmjow eut un rire étouffé, plus moqueur qu'autre chose et déposa sa paume de main contre la joue du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci le fusilla du regard. Il se rapprocha de son corps, collant leurs torses, ayant conscience qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps, mais que ce moment était un passage obligé qu'ils ne pouvaient raccourcir. Ou qu'ils ne devaient raccourcir.

Les souffles se mêlèrent et les lèvres se frôlèrent dans un soupir retenu. Ichigo ferma les yeux, lui aussi conscient que ces quelques instants étaient peut-être les derniers avant un long moment. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait serrer son cœur à cette seconde précise, ce qui pétrifiait ses muscles, ce qui retenait ses paupières par-dessus ses rétines. Il ne voulait pas regarder la vérité en face, ne pas voir dans ces grands yeux turquoise qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, que tout les séparait. Il ne voulait pas… Il avait attendu trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps, avant de le rencontrer.

_On s'reverra, souffla Jaggerjack contre sa bouche mi-close.

_Mph… comment ?

Grimmjow fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone portable :

_Rentre ton numéro là-d'dans.

_Quoi ? Pour qu'on s'appelle ? Interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

_Nan ! Pour jouer au loto. Bordel…

Ichigo jura entre ses dents mais prit l'appareil pour rentrer son nom et son numéro de téléphone dans le répertoire. Le bleuté l'observait faire, lançant parfois quelques coups d'œil inquiets en direction de la fenêtre. La police ne tarderait plus maintenant, ils n'avaient guère de temps avant de se dire adieu.

_Tiens, voilà, termina Ichigo en lui tendant son portable pour lui rendre.

_Oh euh… Tu peux juste rajouter une icône en face d'ton nom ? Prends l'soleil y'a personne qu'a l'soleil dans mes contacts.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta néanmoins, échappant un petit rire non identifiable.

_Je suppose que c'est comme ça que tu reconnais tes contacts, n'est-ce pas ? Mémoire visuel avec des symboles ? Souffla-t-il en hochant la tête. Grimmjow, je sais que tu ne sais pas lire…

Le regard ambré capta le bleu azur de l'ex-prisonnier et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant contenir un geste nerveux :

_Et alors ? Lança-t-il enfin. C'est... mon problème.

_Grimmjow... Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, c'est juste que... tu aurais pu m'en parler, je ne sais pas...

_Laisse tomber, t'mêle pas d'ça, le coupa-t-il, lui arrachant bientôt l'appareil des mains pour le fourrer dans sa poche. Écoute… Il faut… j'peux pas prend' d'risques, okay ? J'ai ton numéro mais j't'appellerai pas avant d'avoir convenu d'un code avec toi. Et si quelqu'un d'aut' répondait à ton portable et que j'crois que c'est toi et…

_Ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

_Nan, faut prend' des précautions, lui assura le bleuté en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Crois-moi… Quand je t'aurais appelé, n'enregistre pas mon numéro, mémorise-le.

_Très bien, mais… quel code est-ce qu'on…

_Un truc tout con. Quand tu décrocheras, j'demanderai si t'es le Soleil, rapport à ton icône dans mon répertoire. Réponds juste que t'es bien le Soleil, et j'saurais que c'est toi.

Kurosaki haussa un sourcil incrédule, étonné par toutes les précautions que le bleuté prenait. Il n'était pas très familier avec ce genre de choses, contrairement à Grimmjow qui semblait en avoir l'habitude. Mais il se contenta d'acquiescer et de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Tout cela ressemblait dangereusement à une relation, tout du moins, au début d'une relation. Certes, elle était plus clandestine et secrète qu'autre chose mais peu importait au jeune homme. Il voulait revoir Grimmjow, il voulait encore un peu profiter de lui, être dans ses bras, cette envie n'avait pas été encore rassasiée, mais il savait qu'il devrait vivre avec jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Et celle-ci n'arriverait pas avant un certain temps.

_J'ferai mieux d'y aller. J'sors par la sortie de service. Attends quinze minutes avant d'partir. Personne doit t'voir ni t'trouver dans cette chambre. Okay ?

Jaggerjack avait pris le visage juvénile dans ses paumes de mains, et leurs regards se lièrent. Pourquoi cet homme insistait-il pour le protéger ? Pourquoi prenait-il des gants lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, rien que tous les deux ? Quelque chose faisait que Grimmjow Jaggerjack était foncièrement différent de l'individu qu'on lui avait décrit, et Ichigo ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il semblait si attentionné, si protecteur et si doux soudainement avec lui.

Le fugitif se pencha lentement en direction de son partenaire, embrassant ses lèvres avec insistance, pendant quelques instants. Ichigo posa ses mains sur les bras musclés, fermant ses yeux, appréciant la douce sensation de ce contact intime. Même à travers ce baiser, Grimmjow n'était que douceur et volupté. Il ne cessait de troubler le jeune écrivain de par ses réactions et ses gestes à l'opposé de son personnage de criminel. Une aura mystérieuse entourait Grimmjow, et fascinait Kurosaki comme jamais personne ne l'avait fasciné.

Après un long et insistant baiser, Grimmjow fit enfin demi-tour rapidement et s'échappa de la chambre sans dire un mot de plus, sans même attendre que l'orangé ne rouvre ses yeux. Le froid glacial qui le laissa mal à l'aise sans ce corps contre le sien, arracha un frisson au jeune roux. Ce dernier resta planté là, dans le silence. La terre s'était subitement tu, elle avait cessé de tourner, comme si le départ de Grimmjow Jaggerjack réduisait son monde à un néant absolu. C'était dangereux de penser ainsi, songea-t-il en passant une main sur son visage pour se sortir de sa torpeur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la présence du turquoise à ses côtés donnait un sens étrange à sa vie, un nouveau sens. Celui qu'il avait cherché pendant longtemps, sans vraiment le savoir. Mais lorsqu'il le quittait ainsi, sa monotonie, cette solitude, elles reprenaient le dessus sur son existence.

Pendant une fraction, il pensait le tenir entre ses mains, et en un battement de cils cette illusion s'effaçait. Il était comme le sable qui s'écoulait inlassablement entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il le laissait espérer, puis s'évanouissait tel un parfum, un rêve, une vision trouble. Grimmjow était tout cela à la fois. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il était entre ses bras, cette impression étrange et salvatrice de savoir que son cœur avait trouvé son écrin était inexplicable.

Ichigo ne s'expliquait pas les sentiments amoureux qu'il éprouvait pour Jaggerjack. Il avait toujours préféré les bons garçons, les gentils garçons, ceux qui lui étaient dévoués, qui avaient une bonne carrière et une bonne situation. Il avait horreur de ce genre de mauvais garçons qui ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour son argent, il ne les avait jamais trouvé attirants et ne s'était jamais aventuré à sortir avec ce genre d'hommes. Et voilà qu'il tombait raide dingue d'un mauvais garçon, et quel mauvais garçon ! Était-ce parce qu'il avait toujours refusé de sortir avec ce genre de type qu'aujourd'hui il trouvait Grimmjow irrésistible ? L'interdit avait toujours un goût sauvage, piquant et extrêmement excitant. Tout cela, n'était-ce pas simplement une passade parce qu'il en avait assez des hommes amoureux et trop gentils ? Le temps le lui dirait.

Parfois, il avait juste horreur d'être un écrivain aussi prolifique, ne pouvant contenir le millier de pensées qui submergeaient son cerveau, imaginant la pire fin comme la meilleure. Et dans son esprit, sa relation avec Grimmjow se profilait comme un drame bon marché, dans lequel la fin laisserait plus d'un spectateur sur leur faim.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la tergiversation. Il devait quitter cet endroit, et le plus discrètement possible. De ce fait, il suivit les conseils de Grimmjow et emprunta la sortie de service de l'hôtel, alors que la police venait d'atteindre le bâtiment et se précipitait à l'intérieur. Il ne préféra pas savoir si Shuuhei faisait partie de cette intervention. Après tout, il saurait la vérité bien assez tôt lui aussi…

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit la porte de son loft, pénétrant dans son antre presque à reculons, comme s'il refusait à présent de considérer sa demeure comme le seul endroit où il se sentait comme chez lui. Il avait du mal à penser à autre chose que sa nouvelle rencontre avec Grimmjow, ou plutôt il ne pensait qu'à ça. Qu'à lui. Le manque, le vide qu'il lui infligeait à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait de son champ de vision était suffocant. Il n'avait plus peur de s'avouer qu'il ne se sentait bien qu'avec lui, et seulement avec lui. Même le confort et la chaleur d'un chez soit devenaient obsolètes lorsqu'on avait connu l'étreinte de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il délaissa sa veste sur son canapé et appuya d'un index hésitant sur l'unité centrale de son ordinateur, mettant en marche son outil de travail. Ses pensées étaient bien trop vivaces, bien trop entêtantes pour ne pas écrire là-dessus. Son nouveau roman était de plus en plus cousu autour de sa relation avec le fugitif et il craignait que cela ne transparaisse trop. Mais peu lui importait, il avait toujours écrit sur ce qui lui tenait à cœur, sur ce qu'il vivait, laissant couler ses sentiments sur les pages blanches, cela ne changerait plus maintenant.

Pourtant, en s'asseyant derrière l'écran, il n'ouvrit pas le traitement de texte dédié à son œuvre. Non. Il préféra ouvrir une page internet et taper le nom de l'objet de ses pensées sur un moteur de recherche performant. Il voulait le revoir encore une fois, même si c'était en pixels sur son ordinateur.

Des photos volées pour la plupart à la sortie de son procès, à son entrée en prison apparurent en résultat de sa recherche. Son visage n'était que peu visible, caché par la horde de policiers et d'avocats qui le suivaient, mais les cheveux bleus eux, ne pouvaient pas être ratés. Cette vue gonfla le cœur de Kurosaki, qui resta quelques minutes pensif en affichant plein écran une photo plus détaillée que les autres. Grimmjow grimpait dans une voiture, une berline noire à la sortie de son premier procès d'après la date de la photographie. Son profil apparaissait clairement sur l'image, ses beaux yeux bleus braqués sur le paparazzi, la bouche entrouverte, un costume d'un grand couturier sur le dos. Il était tout simplement fabuleux. Sa cravate bleu royal ne faisait que rajouter du panache à sa prestance, il était fait pour porter ce genre de costume sombre, ils semblaient lui aller si bien, remarqua avec un œil aguerri Ichigo. Était-ce à cela qu'il ressemblait lorsqu'il était un yakuza ? Ou bien était-ce seulement pour le procès ?

Ichigo enregistra le cliché sur son ordinateur, plaçant immédiatement l'image comme fond d'écran. Il se fichait de savoir que c'était puérile, que ce genre d'action était féminin et totalement absurde, mais il avait besoin de le voir. Besoin. Il avait besoin de lui. Et il ignorait pourquoi et comment.

Cet homme était telle une étincelle nouvelle au fond de son âme d'artiste éplorée. Il ravivait à la fois le rêveur qu'il était, mais également le réaliste qu'il avait appris à être en grandissant. Il allumait un feu ardent en lui, enflammant ses désirs, mais aussi ses espoirs et tant d'autres choses. Jamais personne, jamais un homme n'était parvenu à susciter en lui un tel intérêt, un tel flot de questions et de pensées. Grimmjow était devenu l'objet de ses désirs et de ses pensées. Il était entré dans sa vie par effraction et maintenant commettait tous les délits qu'il voulait, allant jusqu'à dérober son cœur, jusqu'à tenir entre ses mains son inspiration, son travail, son gagne-pain, sa vie.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était devenu sa muse.

* * *

_**- Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de Tokyo -**_

Grimmjow appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, dépassant allègrement la vitesse autorisée sur l'autoroute qu'il empruntait. La radio branchée sur la chaine informations ne relayait rien sur l'évènement qui avait eu lieu à l'hôtel, et il n'en était que plus soulagé. Ichigo était parvenu à s'échapper il en était certain. Mais à dire vrai, ce n'était plus le rouquin qui l'inquiétait pour l'heure. Non, c'était tout autre chose.

Qui savait où ils se trouvaient tous les deux ce soir ? Qui à part eux-mêmes, et Hisagi Shuuhei apparemment ? Mais il était certain que l'inspecteur de police n'y était pour rien dans les tirs qui avaient manqué les toucher. L'homme tenait bien trop à Kurosaki pour tenter quelque chose d'aussi effronté. Il le pensait faible pour avoir le mérite de faire une telle chose, Hisagi ne prendrait pas le risque de se mettre Ichigo à dos, il voulait bien trop retourner avec lui pour ça.

C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Et Le bleuté ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'arrêter de croire que c'était sa faute. Ou plutôt, la faute de son patron. Ça serait bien le genre d'Aizen d'engager un tireur d'élite pour les suivre jusque dans cet hôtel et tenter de les supprimer. Surtout qu'il savait mieux que personne que Sosuke avait dans son entourage deux personnes extrêmement recommandées pour ce genre d'opération…

Lorsqu'il gara le véhicule dans l'allée de la demeure immense d'Aizen Sosuke, Grimmjow s'empressa de gravir les marches pour parvenir jusqu'au perron et poussa la porte d'entrée en bois massif. L'expression qu'il arborait sur son visage était loin d'être amicale et le majordome qui l'accueillit prit gare à rester à bonne distance de l'homme colérique. Le débarrassant de sa veste rapidement et attrapant au vol les clefs de la voiture que le turquoise lançait dans les airs, il esquissa un salut poli avant de s'éloigner quand la voix du bleuté le rappela à l'ordre :

_Où est Sos'ke ?

_Aizen-sama est dans le petit salon, répondit docilement le majordome en se retournant pour lui faire face à nouveau.

_Bien…, se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'empressant de prendre le chemin de la pièce désignée.

_Mais… il est accompagné ! S'écria le serviteur sans pour autant pouvoir retenir le bleuté.

Grimmjow n'en avait que faire, il voulait parler avec Aizen le plus rapidement possible. Il parcourut dans de grands pas les couloirs larges et glacials de la demeure aristocratique, il était pressé. Et pour cause, il n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose depuis qu'il avait quitté Kurosaki : confronter Aizen Sosuke ! Confronter son patron, et surtout lui demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du petit salon dans un geste violent, le bois de celle-ci cognant fortement contre le mur, il avait eu dans l'idée de tenter une arrivée impressionnante.

_Tiens… Grimmjow ? Lança joyeusement Aizen depuis son siège, ses jambes croisées élégamment, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Que nous vaut cette entrée ?

Mais le bleuté ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux restaient braqués sur l'invitée de son patron qui lui était grandement inconnu. Une femme blonde à la peau bronzée, élégante, sculpturale d'après ce qu'il en voyait, portant une magnifique robe noire qui était vraisemblablement de la haute-couture.

_Je te présente Tia Hallibel, notre nouvel investisseur. Charmant investisseur.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils gravement en croisant le regard azur de la belle jeune femme au visage fermé, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot pour le saluer. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec une certaine noblesse, comme il avait déjà vu plus d'un ami de Sosuke le faire. Mais là, l'atmosphère était étrange, et il savait pourquoi. Cette femme n'était pas là par hasard, et ce qui s'était passé ce soir lui donnait une raison de plus de se méfier d'elle.

_Grimmjow ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Reprit Aizen en portant à sa bouche un verre de champagne duquel il but une petite gorgée.

_J'espère qu'tu pourras m'le dire ! Quelqu'un nous a tirés d'ssus c'soir.

__Nous_ ? Demanda innocemment le brun en haussant ses sourcils.

_Fais pas c'ui qui sait pas, Sos'ke ! Répliqua le turquoise en le pointant du doigt. J'étais avec Kurosaki ce soir, et un putain de tireur d'élite à faillit nous faire un trou dans la tête. Alors j'imagine qu'tu dois êt' au courant…

_Moi ? Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi voudrais-je te faire du mal Grimmjow ? J'ai eu tant de mal à te sortir de prison….

Jaggerjack croisa ses bras sur son torse et étira un petit sourire. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, étudiant les réactions des deux individus face à lui. Décidément, quel beau tableau ! pensa-t-il. Ces deux-là complotaient comme si de rien n'était, et en plus de cela, il passait pour l'abrutit de service ! Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et avait bien l'intention de prouver à Aizen qu'il était toujours cet esprit vif et pointu qu'il avait été plus jeune.

_Oh j'suis sûr qu'moi j'risque rien, Sos'ke. Comme tu l'as dit, t'as bien eu du mal à m'sortir de taule, alors pourquoi tenter de m'éliminer quelques jours plus tard, hein ? Mais pour Ichigo c'est différent…

_Insinues-tu que j'aurais tenté de tuer Kurosaki Ichigo ? Interrogea le brun en décroisant ses jambes, tournant son tronc en direction du nouveau venu.

_Oh disons que c'est tout à fait ton genre. Surtout qu'tu connais les bonnes personnes pour…

_Voyons Grimmjow ! Mon meilleur tireur, c'est toi !

_C'est ça, sors les violons en plus, Sos'ke ! Répliqua Jaggerjack en éclatant de rire. Seul'ment t'oublies d'me dire que t'avais l'habitude d'utiliser d'aut' tireurs dans l'passé. Deux putains d'tireur qui ont jamais eu leur égal dans la mafia japonaise. Hirako et Muguruma ça t'dit rien, hein ?

A peine les deux noms furent-ils prononcés que Aizen se leva de son siège, se dirigeant tout droit vers le turquoise, fonçant sur lui tel un missile téléguidé. Il attrapa son bras et le tira à l'extérieur de la pièce avec lui, l'air furieux et ses narines palpitant sous son souffle qui venait de s'accélérer. La jeune femme resta figée, silencieuse devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, les observant quitter la pièce au pas de course.

_J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait, échappa Grimmjow avec un rire léger lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la bibliothèque.

_Tu arrêtes tout de suite ! Comment oses-tu parler d'Hirako et Muguruma devant Hallibel, non mais…

_Oh bien sûr ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin ma parole ! Hallibel ? Un investisseur ? Cette femme en sait plus sur Barragan que lui-même ! Elle a fait sa campagne, c'est elle qui se cache derrière ce mec ! Bordel, Sos'ke c'est quoi ces cachoteries ? Tu veux t'lancer dans la politique ? Prendre la place de Barragan ?

_Mph… Tu crois vraiment que ça te regarde ?

_Avant ça me regardait. T'me disais tout. Mais maint'nant tu manques m'tuer, tu fais appel à ces deux mecs qui pourtant sont plus dans ton clan, t'fais des trucs pas nets avec cette femme, t'complotes contre Barragan… j'ai raté combien de trains putain ?

Aizen haussa les épaules, dans un mouvement qui démontrait son impuissance et son étonnement. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses avec Grimmjow, tout du moins avant qu'il n'entre en prison, il n'était pas comme ça. Il était certes quelque peu secret, mais il ne lui reprochait jamais quoique ce soit. Mais depuis que ce Kurosaki de malheur était entré dans sa vie, tout partait en mille morceaux.

_Je suis désolé Grimmjow d'être encore le chef de ce clan, et de ne pas avoir à te donner d'explication, lui répliqua-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux. Je fais tout ce qui me semble être bon pour le clan. Je ferai tout, tu m'entends ?

C'était un aveu auquel Jaggerjack ne s'était pas attendu du tout. Sosuke avouait déjà qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé pendant son rendez-vous avec Ichigo, certes en sous-entendus, mais dire qu'il ferait tout pour son clan incluait certainement d'éloigner Kurosaki de lui.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, se jaugeant du haut de leur port de tête hautain. Ils étaient tous deux des caractères forts, et lorsqu'ils avaient quelque chose à dire ils ne retenaient pas leur langue. Mais cela risquait fort de créer des étincelles, et il fallait s'attendre au pire avec ces deux-là.

_Si t'touches… à un seul de ses ch'veux, souffla Jaggerjack dans un murmure emplit de haine, son index pointé sur la poitrine de Sosuke, il s'pourrait bien que cette fois-ci, on m'mette en prison. Mais pas pour des meurtres bidons.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns se contenta de le défier du regard, sans ajouter le moindre mot. De toute façon, Grimmjow pouvait bien faire une crise, il pouvait bien le menacer, après tout Kurosaki n'était qu'une passade, une sorte de nouvel hobby qu'il ne tarderait pas à abandonner pour un autre, le turquoise avait toujours été comme ça, il se lassait très vite. Ça, Sosuke le savait bien. Mais il ne pouvait réprimer cette inquiétude qui ne cessait de le tirailler depuis qu'il savait que son homme de main fréquentait l'écrivain populaire. Sa proximité avec l'inspecteur Hisagi, sa personnalité bien trop secrète, tout ce qu'il représentait étaient des risques que le yakuza ne pouvait se permettre de prendre. Et Grimmjow non plus. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre à quel point son petit jeu avec Kurosaki Ichigo était dangereux.

_C'était juste pour lui faire peur, avoua-t-il enfin dans un filet de voix. Lui faire peur pour qu'il t'abandonne. Il ne risquera pas sa vie pour toi, Grimmjow.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? C'est tellement invraisemblab' pour toi que quelqu'un puisse t'nir à moi ! Que quelqu'un voit en moi aut' chose que c'que tu vois ?

_Voyons…

C'était une victoire pour Jaggerjack, enfin une victoire partielle. Faire parler Sosuke avait toujours été chose impossible et voilà qu'il lui tirait les vers du nez. Le bleuté dodelina la tête et soupira. Si Aizen avait l'intention de se mêler de sa vie privée alors qu'il en soit ainsi, mais il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, et ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il touchait à Ichigo. Grimmjow ignorait lui-même pourquoi il se sentait si furieux à l'idée qu'on touche à l'orangé. Ils se connaissaient à peine tous les deux, même s'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose depuis leur rencontre : faire du jeune homme son déjeuner. Mais la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il mettait trop de temps à pourchasser quelqu'un de ses avances, lorsque cette personne ne tombait pas dans ses bras, il abandonnait, cherchant une proie plus facile. Là, c'était différent.

Ichigo était un défi, un premier prix, une sorte de gros lot qu'il voulait absolument avoir. Un caprice ? Peut-être pourrait-on le définir ainsi mais pour Jaggerjack une chose était certaine, il ne laisserait personne toucher le rouquin avant qu'il ne l'ait fait lui-même.

_Je te rappelle, mon cher, termina le yakuza en rejoignant la sortie de la pièce, que tu es ici selon mon bon vouloir, que tu es dehors selon mes désirs. Tu travailles pour moi, et il a toujours été convenu que tu agisses selon mes ordres. Kurosaki entrave ton travail et…

_Putain mais en quoi il…

_Ne me coupe pas ! S'empressa d'ajouter Aizen, le fusillant du regard. Ta mission tu la connais, d'ailleurs, tous les détails t'attendent, dans une enveloppe, dans ta chambre. J'aimerais que tu te concentres sur ce pourquoi je te paye, ça serait trop te demander ?

_Sos'ke, tu m'as jamais empêché d'avoir un mec, c'est pas maint'nant qu'ça va commencer.

_Mph, soupira-t-il dans un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, en effet. Mais j'ai toujours eu un droit de regard sur tes fréquentations.

_J'suis pas un gosse, bordel de merde !

_Nous en reparlerons plus tard, j'ai une invitée. Mais sache que… à partir de maintenant je te ferai surveiller.

Et l'homme sortit de la pièce, laissant un Grimmjow fulminant de rage, les poings serrés et la mâchoire prête à craquer sous la pression. Pourquoi semblait-il si étonné de la réponse du yakuza ? Il savait pertinemment que l'homme était égoïste et que tout ce qui lui importait dans la vie c'était son clan et l'argent. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie à chérir, personne pour qui s'inquiéter… Comment pouvait-il comprendre ce que ses hommes ressentaient ? Jaggerjack avait passé tant de temps à travailler pour lui, des nuits entières à faire tant de choses et d'autres pour satisfaire les activités mafieuses de Sosuke, il avait même passé un très long moment en prison pour son bon vouloir et maintenant… tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était profiter un peu de la vie, profiter de cette liberté – même partielle – qu'on lui avait rendu. Et personne, non personne, ne parviendrait à entraver ce qu'il désirait.

Il grimpa les marches de pierre de la demeure, s'empressant de rejoindre sa chambre pour calmer un tant soit peu sa colère. La pièce était vide et plongée dans le noir, et sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, le bleuté se dirigea tout droit dans sa salle de bain, empoigna le pommeau de douche et ouvrit l'eau froide. Un jet d'eau puissant agressa alors son visage et il ouvrit la bouche, secouant sa tête sous l'effet vivifiant de cette eau glaciale.

_Brrr…

Il voulait juste calmer ses nerfs, garder son sang-froid, et rien de tel qu'une douche froide pour y parvenir. C'était la première fois que Aizen l'exaspérait autant, et rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir profiter d'Ichigo…. il était prêt à exploser de rage.

Agrippant une serviette de bain au passage, il quitta la salle de bain et alluma d'un coup de main violent la lumière de sa chambre, rejoignant son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Il s'essuya les cheveux en les ébouriffant, l'euphorie et la sensation glaciale de l'eau retombant petit à petit pour laisser place à cette colère qui faisait bouillir son sang à nouveau. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite le laissa découvrir une large enveloppe blanche, posée sur sa table nuit. Il soupira, attrapant le paquet lourd qu'il ouvrit en arrachant le cache collé. L'enveloppe dont Aizen lui avait parlée, sa prochaine mission. Il en connaissait déjà le but, mais pas les étapes pour y parvenir.

Les yeux turquoise parcoururent les photographies qu'il avait sorti de l'enveloppe. Un bâtiment sur l'une d'elle, un homme sur une autre et ce qui semblait être un plan pour parvenir jusqu'à un coffre dans un appartement.

_Tch…

Jaggerjack étira un sourire, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et ne put retenir une certaine admiration, en pensant à quel point Aizen était doué. Il ne se gênait jamais pour lui rappeler combien il avait besoin de lui, parfois il l'oubliait. Et ces photographies démontraient à elles seules pourquoi et comment Jaggerjack avant tant besoin de l'aide et de ce travail auprès de Sosuke. Aizen se débrouillait toujours pour lui faire passer les messages sans utiliser de lettres, ou de kanjis, agissant avec lui comme s'il jouerait à une énigme, une charade avec des images pour qu'il reconstitue le puzzle lui-même. Grimmjow n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, sauf de connaître l'adresse de cet homme sur la photo, mais il connaissait déjà sa mission, sans avoir eu besoin d'un quelconque ordre.

Aizen était décidément très fort pour faire passer son illettrisme à la trappe. Il ne lui avait jamais proposé d'apprendre à lire et à écrire, pourquoi ? Ça Grimmjow avait sa petite idée là-dessus. C'était une assurance. Le bleuté ne pouvait lire aucune lettre, déchiffrer aucun mot, il n'était pas capable d'écrire la moindre phrase, de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas fouiller dans les documents de son patron, encore moins livrer des informations par courrier. Et c'était une assurance que le yakuza appréciait plus que tout. Ses hommes de main notamment les plus proches, avaient tous fini par le trahir, par lui voler de l'argent, ou bien d'autres choses encore. Mais pas Grimmjow. Comment le pourrait-il ? Aizen était le seul homme qui puisse l'employer malgré son handicap, le seul qui puisse le traiter d'égal à égal avec les autres en sachant qu'il était différent.

Car si Grimmjow quittait le yakuza, qui embaucherait un homme ne sachant ni lire ni écrire ? La honte qu'il en ressentirait serait bien trop violente. Sosuke lui, lui assurait la protection et la sécurité. Le bleu n'avait guère le choix, il n'avait aucun moyen de pression ou presque sur Aizen, et donc aucun moyen de défendre son droit à voir Kurosaki. Certes, il tenterait quand même de le menacer de le quitter, mais après tout… il ne pourrait pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait quitté une prison pour en rejoindre une autre. Il était prisonnier de lui-même, prisonnier de son handicap. Prisonnier de cet homme.

* * *

_**- Le lendemain –**_

Ichigo n'avait guère dormi cette nuit-là. Il n'avait cessé de penser à l'attaque armée qu'ils avaient subi, tous les deux, lui et Grimmjow dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Et l'angoisse qui y était associée n'allait pas s'en aller aussi rapidement, il le savait.

Il se versa une grande dose de café noir dans une tasse et laissa ses yeux observer les grands arbres par la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Le vent était plus violent que la veille, secouant les branches, balayant les feuilles mortes, comme s'il annonçait une tempête à venir, un ouragan tout proche. L'automne s'était bel et bien installé dans la capitale nippone, apportant son lot de pluies et de températures fraiches, la saison que l'orangé préférait. Elle était comme lui; mélancolique, solitaire, froide et triste, et ces sentiments ne s'étaient pas estompés depuis la veille.

Le jeune homme attrapa son portable posé non loin et constata pour la centième fois - au moins - depuis qu'il était levé qu'il n'avait aucun message, aucun appel manqué. Grimmjow devait sûrement avoir des choses à faire, et puis qui lui disait qu'il était le genre à harceler au téléphone ? Il aurait aimé entendre sa voix, l'entendre le réconforter, lui dire qu'il était en sécurité et que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais il ne pouvait pas, le bleu ne lui avait pas donné son numéro, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Il voulait être le premier à le contacter, lorsqu'il serait libre.

L'orangé soupira, rangeant son portable dans sa poche de robe de chambre, il attrapa sa tasse pour s'asseoir dans son canapé en cuir. Les yeux plantés sur son écran d'ordinateur allumé, la photographie volée de Grimmjow s'y affichait toujours, et il aimait à contempler le profil du turquoise. Son roman avançait, tout du moins aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait été surpris de ne pas avoir entendu parler d'Hirako, de ne pas avoir été harcelé de coups de fils à tire-larigot pour lui demander la suite de ses écrits, et cela le laissait perplexe. Peut-être le blond s'était-il calmé ? Ce qui serait une bonne chose pour lui, moins de pression.

Il décida d'abandonner sa tasse de café brûlante sur sa table basse pour s'extraire du canapé et rejoindre son ordinateur qui semblait l'appeler. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son siège de bureau et afficha à l'écran les dernières lignes de ce chapitre qu'il avait terminé la veille. Il l'aimait beaucoup celui-ci. C'était comme si plus l'histoire avançait, plus il s'inspirait de sa relation avec Grimmjow. Les sentiments de cet homme, l'un de ses personnages principaux, que le prisonnier rencontrait dans le cadre de son incarcération, n'étaient que les siens, couchés sur papier. La façon dont son personnage principal percevait et admirait ce détenu était également sa perception de Jaggerjack, rien d'autre.

Il allait rependre l'écriture là où il l'avait laissée, lorsque la sonnerie de son interphone retentit. Un moment surpris, il posa ses yeux sur l'horloge au-dessus de lui et soupira; ça ne pouvait être que Shuuhei…

_C'est moi, est-ce que je peux te voir ?

L'orangé ne s'était pas trompé, et il accepta la visite du brun. Il était certain qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôtel hier soir, et il venait très certainement lui reprocher sa prise de risque. Oh oui, Shuuhei avait toujours été très fort pour les reproches…

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'empressa de demander l'inspecteur de police une fois à l'intérieur du loft.

_Je vais bien, oui.

_Je suis au courant, je sais qu'il a eu des tirs et je…

_Je vais bien, Shuuhei ! Le coupa Ichigo en haussant les épaules, sachant déjà où cette conversation les mènerait.

Hisagi acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide, ne pouvant réprimer l'étrange froncement de sourcils inquiet qui ornait son visage fatigué.

_Écoute, je suis venu te dire plusieurs choses. Je suis sur l'enquête, c'est moi qu'on a dépêché sur les lieux hier soir pour cette histoire.

Ichigo passa une main sur ses yeux rapidement. Qu'y avait-il de bien pire encore que de manquer se faire tuer ? Les remontrances de Shuuhei. Bon sang, il avait oublié à quel point lui aussi pouvait être protecteur avec lui !

_Les experts ont relevé pas mal de fibres capillaires, je préfère te dire tout de suite qu'on saura très vite que Grimmjow était là-bas. Mais…

_Mais pas moi, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas dans les fichiers de la police.

_Non, tu n'y es pas, et heureusement pour toi. Si n'importe qui parvient à faire le lien entre toi et Jaggerjack il se pourrait bien que tu aies des ennuis.

Kurosaki ferma les yeux un court instant, réprimant un autre profond soupir de consternation. Il savait que leur entrevue n'avait pas été une erreur, loin de là. Tout se serait formidablement passé si ce tireur ne les avaient pas visés… Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Mais à présent, la situation s'annonçait bien compliquée.

_Je ne pourrais pas te protéger si ça arrivait, Ichi, reprit Hisagi en détournant son regard. Les preuves des experts sont irréfutables. L'enquête va évidemment se diriger vers Jaggerjack, nous savons maintenant qu'il n'a quitté ni la ville ni le pays, ça devient dangereux pour toi.

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça serait facile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Lança Ichigo en laissant ses bras tomber lourdement le long de son corps. Je sais que c'est risqué, que tout ça ne m'apporte rien de bon, que je risque de me jeter dans la gueule du loup mais… mais…

_Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de le voir, et tu le sais. Tu as eu une chance incroyable cette fois, mais si quelque chose de plus grave était arrivé ? Si tu avais été blessé, si…

_Shuuhei, s'il te plait…

L'orangé plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et fit demi-tour, s'éloignant rapidement de son visiteur pour reprendre en mains sa tasse de café délaissée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui dise cela. Mais c'était une éventualité qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer, il ne pouvait plus se passer de Grimmjow.

_Je ne peux pas…

_Ichi, il en va de ta sécurité, écoute-moi je t'en supplie.

_Non ! C'est… c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Répliqua sur un ton agressif l'écrivain qui le fusilla du regard. Tu… tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre nous, tu ne sais pas… tu ne sais pas…

_Alors explique-le moi !

Kurosaki ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme s'il était soudain foudroyé d'avoir à avouer tout ce qu'il éprouvait à propos de Grimmjow. Et l'avouer à son ex petit-ami était d'autant plus difficile qu'il savait que celui-ci n'accepterait jamais sa relation avec l'ex-prisonnier. Mais il se devait de le lui expliquer, de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Si Shuuhei ne pouvait accepter Grimmjow, il pourrait très certainement accepter que le jeune orangé ait ce genre de sentiments, il le savait. Il le comprendrait.

_Tu ne sais pas… depuis combien de temps je l'attends. Depuis combien de temps j'attends cette rage d'écrire, cette envie de dévorer mon sujet. Il m'a redonné la foi en mon travail, je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça. Il est… il est celui qui me pousse au-delà de tout ce que j'ai toujours fait. Je… je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant.

_Ichi, tu…

_ Depuis toujours je le cherche. Depuis toujours je cherche cette force invisible, ce petit plus qui me donnera le génie, qui me permettrait de me pousser au bout de moi-même… Il est ma muse. Il est… la muse que j'ai si longtemps attendue. Quand je suis avec lui… quand je pense à lui, je me sens pousser des ailes, je sens que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. Il me rend vivant. J'ai envie d'écrire sur lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, il m'inspire, sa vie m'inspire, ses mots, ses yeux, tout ce qu'il est. Et j'ai l'impression que s'il disparait, mon talent disparaitra avec lui.

Il y avait tant d'envie dans ces yeux ambrés, tant de conviction, d'intensité également, Shuuhei n'en avait jamais vu autant. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir la source de ces émotions, qu'est-ce qui avait ben pu changer dans la vie d'Ichigo pour qu'il puisse considérer un homme tel que Grimmjow Jaggerjack comme sa muse ?

Certes, il était bien placé pour avoir su que cette conception de « muse » avait toujours été abstraite pour Kurosaki, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su de quoi il s'agissait. Et lui-même lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois que lorsqu'il rencontrerait cette muse, il le saurait. Qu'il ne devait plus la chercher, mais seulement attendre qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus. Et il lui avait dit tout cela avec un certain pincement au cœur, regrettant amèrement, éprouvant cette jalousie piquante de ne pas être cette muse qui aurait emporté l'auteur bien au-delà de son talent déjà incontestable. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit un prisonnier, un criminel, un homme cruel sans foi ni loi qui emporte le prix.

_Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais, Ichi, mais… je suis juste déçu.

_Déçu pourquoi ? Demanda l'auteur en fronçant les sourcils.

_Que tu aies choisi de donner cette place à un homme comme lui.

Le rouquin resta quelques instants figé, observant le visage baissé de son ancien compagnon avec de la compassion et il ne pouvait qu'être compréhensif. Cependant, il ne pouvait le laisser dire cela sans intervenir.

_Je n'ai rien choisi, Shuuhei. Rien. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, je n'y pourrais jamais rien s'il a pris cette place.

_Mais…

_Tu ne sais pas tout sur Grimmjow.

Le brun plissa ses yeux, posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude attentiste. Il n'était plus surpris après tout, par les multiples rebondissements de cette histoire.

_Grimmjow n'a jamais tué tous ces gens, avoua Ichigo dans un filet de voix. Le procès était truqué, tout était faux. Aizen voulait juste le faire entrer dans la prison pour atteindre un autre yakuza : Ulquiorra Schiffer.

_Qu… quoi ?

_Quand Aizen a eu les infos, il a fait éradiquer le clan Schiffer, et Grimmjow devait sortir de prison. Sa mission s'arrêtait là, il devait bénéficier d'une révision de procès, grâce à l'intervention du maire Barragan.

Les yeux de Shuuhei s'agrandirent d'intérêt soudain et il se rapprocha du jeune homme, comme pour être certain de ne rater aucune bribe de mots à ce qu'il lui racontait.

_Tu avais raison de t'intéresser à Barragan, Shuuhei. C'est lui le véritable chef de clan que dirige actuellement Aizen. Mais ce dernier tente de lui prendre le pouvoir, profitant de son éloignement, autrement dit, ils se vouent une guerre farouche. D'après ce que Grimmjow m'a laissé entendre, Barragan n'était pas trop pour qu'il sorte de prison, enfin je le crois. Aizen fait parler de lui, et donc de son clan, monsieur le Maire n'aime pas trop ça. Du coup, pour faire payer Aizen, il n'a pas respecté leur marché et a laissé Grimmjow en prison, voilà pourquoi ils l'ont fait s'échapper. J'aimerais tellement le sortir de là, je le sais qu'il n'est pas une mauvaise personne Shuuhei. Je le sais au fond de moi.

Hisagi laissa tomber son corps sur un fauteuil du salon, échappant au passage un soupir douloureux, l'incompréhension la plus totale s'inscrivant sur son visage. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, comme si son esprit s'était complètement fermé. Le choc d'une découverte de plus, surtout de la bouche d'Ichigo avait fini par l'achever. Pourquoi lui aussi, pensait-il que cette histoire était en train de l'embarquer bien plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été ?

Il avait toujours été prudent dans son travail, mais là, il s'impliquait bien trop personnellement, pour sa place dans la police des polices mais surtout à cause d'Ichigo. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout, il pouvait se sentir submerger et perdre pied à la fois. Et il avait horreur de ne rien contrôler.

_Ichi… je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux dire… j'ai peur pour toi.

_Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre.

_Pas contre Aizen ! Répondit-il, braquant son regard de chien battu sur le propriétaire des lieux. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'est ce type…

_Grimmjow ne le laissera jamais rien faire contre moi.

_Bon sang, comment peux-tu avoir tant confiance en ce mec, Ichi ? Toi qui… ce n'est pas ton genre tout ça !

_Non, peut-être pas mais… je ne veux pas perdre ma muse. Si je le pouvais, j'empêcherai Aizen de le retenir, je…

Hisagi laissa échapper un petit rire, à moitié entre la moquerie et la tendresse :

_Par moment, ce grand rêveur qui sommeille en toi se réveille. Tu as toujours été un grand rêveur, Ichi, mais là… tu ne peux pas réfléchir à la situation comme tu le fais. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Grimmjow est un yakuza, jamais il ne cessera de travailler pour Aizen, il faut que tu te mettes cela en tête.

_Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix sans ton, fermant ses yeux. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Je suis le rêveur et lui… je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ait plus la tête sur les épaules que lui. On est tellement différents, mais en même temps…

Shuuhei acquiesça d'un rapide coup de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il saisissait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il n'en était pas rassuré pour autant, pas du tout même. Que pouvait-il faire pour protéger Ichigo à présent ? Rien du tout. Apparemment, le jeune homme n'abandonnerait pas Grimmjow et lui… il ne pouvait tout simplement plus affecter ses hommes pour surveiller l'écrivain. Ses supérieurs lui en demanderaient la raison et il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il couvrait son ex et sa relation avec l'homme le plus recherché du Japon.

Il n'avait guère le choix, sinon d'avoir confiance en Kurosaki, et surtout d'avoir confiance en Jaggerjack pour qu'il veille sur lui à sa place. Quelle ironie du sort ! Lui, faire confiance à Grimmjow ?

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose, reprit l'orangé. Est-ce que tu sais des choses sur les différents meurtres pour lesquels Grimmjow a été accusé ?

_Ichigo, c'est un mauvais plan. Je veux bien imaginer que tu aies envie de croire qu'il est innocent, mais si tu avais lu les rapports des experts et des témoins, tu saurais. Sur chaque scène de crime, il y avait des indices irréfutables de la présence de Grimmjow là-bas. Des empruntes, des cheveux, tant d'éléments…. Il…

_Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il m'a menti ?

_J'en sais rien.

Il était évident que la conversation ne les mènerait nulle part, et de plus, Shuuhei devait le quitter pour retourner travailler. Lorsqu'il fut enfin parti, Ichigo regagna sa chambre et son lit. Il était vraiment épuisé par toutes ces pensées éreintantes et ces discussions infructueuses. Un mal de tête tenace l'empêchait même de voir clair et avec un soulagement non dissimulé il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla. Son sommeil avait été agité mais au moins il avait réussi à se reposer et à dormir, même si en ce moment, il ne rêvait plus beaucoup mais cauchemardait bien plus. Et être dans le flou, entendre ses proches faire des suppositions ne l'aidait sûrement pas à se sentir en sécurité. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'il puisse travailler et que Grimmjow vienne à lui.

Aussitôt levé, l'écrivain passa sous la douche. L'eau tiède engourdissait un peu plus ses muscles et son esprit mais il s'en moquait, il voulait seulement éradiquer la déception qui pointait le bout de son nez dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Grimmjow ne l'avait pas appelé, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie et il ne savait ce que cela signifiait. Bien évidemment, il s'attendait au pire et comme il n'avait pas son numéro le bleuté pouvait bien prendre la pire des décisions à son sujet, il savait pertinemment que Kurosaki ne pourrait pas le joindre pour protester.

Il ouvrit son frigo avec peu d'entrain, attrapant un plat de Tonkatsu* pour le déguster, les yeux dans le vague et le visage creusé par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Encore une fois, comme il le faisait toutes les cinq minutes depuis qu'il était levé, il jeta un œil à son portable, toujours sans nouvelle du bleuté. Puis, ayant assez mangé, il rejoignit son ordinateur pour se mettre au travail. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour détourner ses pensées du silence oppressant de Jaggerjack.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il abandonna enfin son clavier pour s'étirer, et masser les muscles de son cou endolori. Il fit tourner son siège de cuir sur lui-même, dans un geste de frustration pour combler comme il le pouvait le silence et la solitude qui l'entouraient. Son portable restait lui aussi désespérément silencieux, alors qu'un simple coup de fil de Grimmjow aurait effacé ces sentiments désagréables. Même un simple texto il aurait fait avec. Mais pourtant…

_Pfff…

Un énième soupir fut expulsé et Ichigo se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il se détende et il avait envie d'un thé. Puis, il attraperait un bon bouquin et passerait le temps comme il le pourrait, même s'il savait très bien que désormais ses journées seraient rythmées par une longue attente, dans l'espoir d'avoir un signe de vie de Jaggerjack.

Le thé à la menthe embauma bientôt le salon, et le rouquin se laissa tomber dans son canapé avec un livre acheté peu de temps auparavant, mais jamais commencé. Il laissa ses yeux admirer la couverture aux couleurs chatoyantes et lut rapidement la quatrième de couverture. Il aimait découvrir ce que la concurrence pouvait faire, surtout que l'auteur en question avait été désigné comme l'un de ses futurs successeurs voire même concurrent direct. Et c'était un sport auquel il avait envie de s'adonner maintenant, si seulement la sonnerie de son portable ne l'avait pas fait violemment sursauter :

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now*_

_Merde !

L'orangé envoya valser son livre sur le canapé et s'empressa de se lever, la mélodie s'élevant de plus en plus fort dans son loft. L'écrivain se précipita dans la cuisine, là où il avait laissé le téléphone, le cœur battant et les mains presque tremblantes lorsqu'il saisit l'appareil pour découvrir le nom de celui qui cherchait à le joindre.

_Merde…, répéta-t-il en constatant que le numéro lui était inconnu. Allô ?

_Soleil ?

La voix qui lui répondit lui envoya une décharge électrique jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Tout d'abord trop étonné pour répondre, l'orangé resta abasourdi, avant de bredouiller, se sentant tout à fait stupide, comme dans un film d'espionnage de seconde zone ridicule :

_Ou… oui, c'est bien le… le Soleil.

_Désolé d'pas avoir appelé avant. Le boulot... Faut qu'on s'voit.

_Je… D'accord.

Le roux s'adossa au plan de travail de sa cuisine, passant une main dans ses cheveux il tenta de se calmer par tous les moyens possibles. Grimmjow avait enfin appelé, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour devenir muet !

_Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la voix grave de l'autre côté du fil.

_Oui, oui, ça va. C'est juste que… j'ai tellement attendu que tu m'appelles. Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié ou je ne sais quoi.

_Ce soir ça t'va ? J'suis de sortie pour la nuit, j'aurais l'temps d'passer.

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'on se voit ? Demanda le rouquin quelque peu inquiet maintenant que l'effet de surprise était retombé. Tu as l'air… bizarre.

Et c'était le cas de le dire. Il pouvait sentir, rien qu'au ton de sa voix que le bleuté était soucieux.

_Nan, nan c'est rien. Mais oui, faut qu'on s'voit c'soir. J'pense pas pouvoir passer avant minuit alors voilà c'qu'on va faire.

_Tu comptes venir chez moi ? S'écria Kurosaki, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le choc de la nouvelle.

_Ouais, t'inquiète j'me demmerderai. J'sais où t'habites. Le truc c'est que… j'pourrais pas passer par l'entrée conventionnelle si t'vois c'que j'veux dire. T'as deux baies vitrées qui donnent sur ta terrasse, nan ?

_Euh… oui, c'est ça.

_Laisses-en une ouverte, celle de droite, enfin à ta droite quand t'es chez toi. J'passerai par là.

_Tu vas grimper trois étages par le balcon, Grimmjow ?

_Et alors ? J'ai d'jà fait bien pire.

Ichigo expulsa l'air contenu dans ses poumons, ne pouvant croire qu'il allait jouer les cascadeurs pour s'infiltrer jusque chez lui. On aurait dit un adolescent qui s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise pour retrouver un amour de jeunesse, c'était puérile, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait aller contre le fait qu'il trouvait ça très… chevaleresque. Voire romantique ?

_Sinon, tu t'es bien échappé d'l'hôtel la dernière fois d'après c'que j'ai compris.

_Oui, oui je m'en suis bien sorti. Mais… tu sais, il…

_Si t'as des trucs à m'dire tu f'rais mieux d'attend' ce soir. Même le téléphone est pas sûr. Okay ?

_D'accord.

_A t'a l'heure.

Kurosaki n'eut pas le temps de le saluer que le bleuté avait déjà raccroché, laissant à sa place le cinglant « bip » sonore retentir dans les tympans de l'écrivain quelque peu resté sur sa faim. Cet appel était loin de combler ses attentes mais au moins il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Chez lui.

Si Hisagi l'apprenait, il lui passerait un de ces savons !

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard – **_

Ichigo jeta un œil à l'horloge de sa cuisine, délaissant un instant ses baguettes dans son plat chinois qu'il dégustait sans appétit. Deux heures du matin. Et pas la moindre nouvelle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ça commençait à devenir lassant de jouer la femme éplorée qui devait attendre que son cher et tendre ne daigne la rejoindre. Ichigo n'avait jamais joué ce rôle-là et il avait horreur de se prendre ainsi la tête pour un homme. Et encore plus pour Grimmjow.

Puis soudain, laissant son plat à peine touché sur le bar, il agrippa son ordinateur portable au passage et prit le chemin de sa chambre, prêt à relire les pages de son roman écrites pour y effectuer quelques corrections. Il se glissa sous sa couette, tapotant les oreillers moelleux qu'il plaça dans son dos pour lui donner du soutient. Si Grimmjow ne venait pas cette nuit, il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner, surtout s'il ne le prévenait pas. Enfin, il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'instant il voulait travailler.

Après trois pages de lecture, les paupières du jeune homme commencèrent à se faire lourdes. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, et que se ronger les sangs en pensant à Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas de tout repos. Il sentait son corps se détendre étrangement et son esprit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les limbes profonds du sommeil, lorsqu'un bruit étranger lui fit rouvrir les yeux soudainement.

Il tourna rapidement son profil en direction de la porte de sa chambre, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de capter une nouvelle fois ce bruit étranger qui avait raidit son corps tout entier, le sortant de sa somnolence. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un bruit dans le salon. Il resta immobile, figé pendant quelques instants, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu, puis se leva lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit, marchant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il tâtonna à l'aveugle sous son lit, cherchant d'une main quelque chose qu'il finit par trouver, fixé contre le matelas, caché. Il tira sur une sangle qui se détacha dans un petit "clic" à peine audible et prit précautionneusement en mains l'arme que Shuuhei lui avait donnée. Il avait un permis de porte d'arme et ne s'en servait jamais, même s'il savait parfaitement la manier. Seulement là, depuis la veille, il avait pris la peine de la rapprocher de son lit, pour y avoir accès à n'importe quel moment. Après tout, il était bel et bien en danger avec ce qu'il s'était produit à l'hôtel, même s'il était encore persuadé qu'on n'en voulait pas à sa vie, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Dans des pas de loups, prenant l'arme de ses deux mains, l'auteur se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, actionnant lentement, sans un bruit, la poignée. Ses yeux scrutant l'obscurité épaisse de son salon, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et délaissa d'une main son arme pour chercher l'interrupteur de la grande pièce qu'il actionna soudain.

_Woh !

L'orangé braqua l'arme sur la silhouette qui se profila alors à l'autre bout de la pièce, et le visiteur inattendu leva ses mains bien hautes en apercevant que son hôte était bien équipé. Les yeux écarquillés et le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, Ichigo lâcha un soupir bruyant en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

_Bordel de merde, tu m'as fait une sacré peur ! Pesta-t-il en abaissant enfin son arme face à un Grimmjow médusé.

_Sympa l'accueil.

_Tu n'avais pas dit que tu passerais à minuit ? Je ne t'attendais plus figure-toi, lui répondit-il comme un reproche.

_Vraiment ? J'ai dit _vers_ minuit, et puis si tu m'attendais plus, pourquoi laisser la f'nêtre ouverte, hein?

Kurosaki le fusilla du regard, toujours sur la défensive et ça, Jaggerjack le remarqua tout de suite. Il sut immédiatement que le jeune homme était taraudé par quelque chose mais il ignorait par quoi. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui :

_J'ai eu des trucs à faire, désolé. Des trucs pas joyeux mais...

_Tu aurais pu me prévenir...

_Désolé.

Ichigo reporta son attention sur son arme, la désarmant et actionnant la sécurité à nouveau. Grimmjow l'observa faire avec attention, se rendant compte qu'en fait, le jeune homme n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être protégé, il le faisait très bien tout seul.

_Écoute, fallait que j'te vois, reprit-il en se plaçant devant le roux, à quelques centimètres de lui. C'est... c'est important.

_Vraiment ? Pour ça que tu arrives avec deux heures de retard et que tu fais cette tête ?

Jaggerjack essuya le regard de reproches de son hôte, il n'était pas venu pour cela et avait du mal à comprendre la colère du roux. Il secoua la tête et déposa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, fixant ses pupilles ambrées avec insistance :

_T'sais... j't'ai déjà parlé d'mon boss et du fait qu'il était pas chaud pour qu'on s'voit, hein ?

_Oui, je crois m'en souvenir. Pourquoi ? Il a peur de moi ou quoi ?

Oui, il était en colère, c'était certain, pensa Jaggerjack avec un agacement non dissimulé. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien dit...

_Non, c'est...

_Et pourquoi tu écoutes ce type ?

_J'crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête d'se voir.

La mâchoire d'Ichigo s'ouvrit lentement, et si elle avait pu s'écraser au sol, un grand bruit sourd l'aurait sans doute accompagné, vu la surprise avec laquelle il accueillit la nouvelle. Grimmjow baissa les yeux un instant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour prendre une inspiration profonde :

_T'sais pas de quoi c'mec est capable. Il est capable du pire...

_Et alors ? Répliqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, cette nouvelle transperçant son cœur de part en part. Je n'ai pas peur de lui !

_Crois-moi, il pourrait t'faire des trucs bien pire que d'te tuer.

_Je... Alors..., soupira l'orangé en déposant ses mains sur celles du turquoise, alors on a fait tout ça pour rien ? Je sais très bien me protéger tout seul, Grimmjow, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

_J'prendrai pas l'risque que Sos'ke s'attaque à toi.

_Ah non ? Vraiment ? Et si je refuse ta protection ? Et si je refuse ta putain d'pitié ?

Jaggerjack soupira et relâcha le jeune homme. Il avait su que l'orangé ne le laisserait pas faire et qu'il s'énerverait très certainement, mais il avait également su qu'il ne pourrait le supporter très longtemps.

_Désolé.

Il recula lentement, s'éloignant de Kurosaki qui l'observait médusé, les jambes en coton et le cœur douloureux. Il ne pouvait même pas faire un geste pour le retenir, la nouvelle l'avait pratiquement assommé. Il se contenta donc de regarder cet homme auquel il avait accordé une place bien plus importante encore que n'importe qui dans sa vie auparavant s'enfuir. Il s'enfuyait tel qu'il avait pénétré son existence; comme un voleur, comme un criminel, comme un homme cruel qui ne méritait pas son attention.

_Tu n'as jamais tenu à moi, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow ? Tu ne tiens pas à moi. Je le sais.

Le bleuté avait ouvert la porte fenêtre pour s'échapper de l'appartement, lorsque les mots de Kurosaki le retinrent d'aller plus loin. Il tourna ses yeux azurs en direction de la silhouette immobile et le visage plissé par la douleur le fit se sentir coupable. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

_T'sais pourquoi j'fais ça...

_Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, hein ? M'utiliser pour sortir de prison, me raconter que tu es innocent, tout ça...

Grimmjow poussa un soupir agacé. Il n'était pas du genre d'habitude à vouloir s'expliquer, il n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation, il n'aimait pas se justifier, mais l'attitude de Kurosaki le laissait planté là, sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. S'il le laissait dans sa colère et sa frustration le jeune homme aurait bientôt tiré un trait sur lui, et c'était ce qui semblait être le plus approprié mais quand bien même, il semblait ne pouvoir s'y résoudre.

Si Ichigo avait été un caprice, comme il l'avait pensé, il serait déjà loin de cet appartement. Il serait déjà en train de repérer son prochain casse-croûte, mais la vérité le frappa; Kurosaki n'était pas un casse-croûte comme les autres. Il était plutôt un fin dîner pour les fines bouches, épicé et savoureux, élégant et distingué, que ses papilles garderaient en mémoire pendant très longtemps.

Et il voulait y goûter.

* * *

*_Tonkatsu : porc pané nappé d'une sauce spéciale type sauce Worcestershire (source : wiki)._

_*Paroles de la chanson « The story of us » de Taylor Swift. J'ai trouvé le clin d'œil sympa… ^^'_

* * *

**Ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre :**_  
_Ichigo et Grimmjow comprennent enfin qu'ils ne peuvent pas lutter contre leur attirance mutuelle;  
Hisagi se replonge dans les rapports et dans le procès de Grimmjow, découvrant des éléments mystérieux;  
La disparition d'Hirako inquiète de plus en plus la maison d'édition de Kurosaki;  
Aizen trouve enfin le moyen de concilier la relation de Grimmjow avec Ichigo, et ses intérêts de yakuza...


	20. Quatre minutes

**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier**

**Chapitre : Quatre minutes.**

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**Warning** : Lemon.

* * *

**Chapitre 19. Quatre minutes.**

_J'crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête d'se voir.

C'était un coup bas. Non, pire que ça, c'était un coup de poignard dans le dos, une trahison ingrate, une porte de sortie si pathétique que Ichigo s'en voulut de réagir comme il le faisait. Il ne devait pas souffrir pour lui, pas après avoir vu comment il comptait éradiquer sa présence de sa vie d'un simple revers de main. La décision de Grimmjow était cruelle, ô combien cruelle. Après lui avoir fourni la liberté, après lui avoir ouvert son cœur, tout ce qu'il récoltait était une fin tragique. Certes, il l'avait prédit. Qui n'aurait pas prédit que l'histoire prématurée entre un yakuza ex-prisonnier et un romancier ultra célèbre ne finirait pas tragiquement ?

Même Kurosaki l'avait senti. Au plus profond de son âme. Mais quand bien même l'avait-il vu venir, rien ne s'était encore vraiment passé entre eux. Rien de bien concret en tout cas. Et il n'était pas prêt à voir cette passion s'évaporer avec la fuite de Jaggerjack.

Grimmjow releva son visage, se donnant plus de constance, et plus de prestance. Le regard de l'orangé ne le laissait pas en paix, braqué sur lui comme une arme menaçant directement sa vie, un poids si lourd à porter qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser sur le champ. Mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à quitter cet endroit, tout du moins pas encore.

Il comprit alors qu'il s'était trompé quelques secondes plus tôt, ses pensées s'étaient égarées se refusant à admettre l'impossible vérité. Ce n'était pas un caprice, non ce n'était pas une passade comme le pensait Aizen, ou comme il le pensait lui-même encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Ichigo était loin d'être une ligne d'un quelconque repas gastronomique sur le menu de ses conquêtes. Il ne le considérait plus comme tel.

_Si tu avais tenu à moi tu te serais battu pour moi ! S'écria Ichigo en plaquant une main sur son propre torse. Tu sais quoi ? Shuuhei avait raison à ton propos, il avait raison depuis le début. J'aurais dû l'écouter...

_Bien, super alors écoute-le maint'nant, répondit-il, fortement agacé par l'allusion à l'ex d'Ichigo, esquissant un geste pour s'enfuir rapidement.

Mais l'orangé n'en avait pas terminé. Quelle que soit la raison, la vraie raison, pour laquelle Grimmjow refusait de continuer ce qu'ils avaient débuté, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cette histoire se terminer ainsi. Tout du moins pas avant qu'il n'ait tout fait pour la sauver.

_Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, le regard menaçant, les mains sur les hanches comme s'il s'apprêtait à disputer un enfant après une bêtise. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

_Excuse-moi... ? L'interpella alors Jaggerjack en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je t'ai sorti de prison, je t'ai aidé à t'enfuir, j'ai... j'ai attendu, ô oui j'ai attendu que tu reviennes vers moi, j'ai dit amen à tout ce que tu...

_J't'ai jamais rien demandé !

_Oui, merci je suis au courant ! Répliqua-t-il en haussant la voix, toute sa colère se répercutant dans ses mots. Quand je pense que j'ai... je suis en train de jouer ma carrière sur toi ! Ma vie aussi. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que depuis le début... que depuis que tout ça a commencé il n'y a que toi ? Hein ? Il n'y a que toi qui compte, toi et tes potes yakuza, toi et Aizen, toi et les flics, toi et... Putain Grimmjow je suis en train d'écrire un bouquin sur toi, nom de Dieu !

Le turquoise haussa les épaules innocemment :

_Personne t'a d'mandé d'le faire.

_Non. Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi ça ne te laisse pas de marbre. C'est des conneries tout ça...

Grimmjow laissa glisser d'entre ses doigts la poignée de la porte fenêtre qu'il avait commencée à ouvrir pour s'éclipser. Il poussa un soupir comme si tout cela l'ennuyait profondément, comme s'il aurait préféré se trouver à cent lieux d'ici et qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir cette conversation. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, il ne parvint tout simplement pas à fuir. Ses yeux se détournèrent de la silhouette éprouvée qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce face à lui.

_Je le savais que toi et moi c'était perdu d'avance, Grimmjow. Mais bordel... je pensais qu'au moins tu aurais la décence... non, excuse-moi, les couilles de me respecter et de me dire la vérité ! Je pensais vraiment que tu avais des couilles...

Le turquoise laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, plus à sa propre intention qu'à celle de Kurosaki. Ça ne l'amusait pas, loin de là, mais il devait admettre que contrairement à lui Ichigo avait le cran de lui dire tout ça en face. Il avait ce qu'il fallait dans le pantalon pour le lui dire en plein visage. D'habitude, c'était plutôt lui qui faisait mouche, pas un écrivain plus jeune que lui ne connaissant rien à sa vie.

Mais il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant pourquoi il avait foi en ce rouquin, il avait complètement ignoré ce qu'il était et qui il pouvait être. Parce qu'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il avait raison. Ichigo avait raison à son propos. Aussi douloureux que ça puisse être à admettre – d'autant plus pour lui – Kurosaki avait trouvé le point sensible.

Pinçant ses lèvres comme s'il hésitait pendant un instant, il décida de tenter un pas vers lui, s'écartant de la fenêtre pour avancer dans la pièce et se diriger vers le propriétaire des lieux. Ichigo l'observa faire, attendant un quelconque geste de sa part, une parole qui puisse lui laisser croire qu'il était parvenu à le convaincre de rester.

_J'ai des couilles… pour beaucoup d'choses, Kurosaki, souffla Grimmjow, son intense regard se plongeant dans les pupilles ambrées comme pour le défier.

_Trop de choses, c'est sûr, répliqua l'autre en baissant d'un ton. Mais pas pour ça. Pas pour nous, hein ?

_Qui t'a dit qu'il y avait un « nous » ?

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel :

_Tu me l'as laissé croire, toi et toi seul. Et encore maintenant. Alors dis-moi…, reprit-il, un regard insistant à l'appui, comment Aizen a-t-il fait pour te convaincre de rejoindre son camp ?

_Pourquoi ? Interrogea le bleu, fronçant les sourcils avec surprise, perdu un instant.

_Parce que je veux te convaincre de rejoindre le mien.

Ichigo saisit son vis-à-vis par l'épaule et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent collés soudainement, presque violemment. Jaggerjack ouvrit la bouche au contact dur de leurs deux torses, mais ne laissa échapper aucun son. Quant à Ichigo son cœur battait très vite, à tout rompre et il eut du mal à se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un tel chavirement, un aussi grand bouleversement face à quelqu'un. Sans doute jamais…

Le souffle de l'ex-prisonnier soulevait les quelques mèches orangées qui tombaient sur son front et leurs regards s'entrelacèrent si intimement que le souffle de l'écrivain se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose, reprendre son beau discours et chercher à le convaincre un peu plus de rester avec lui, mais il n'eut finalement pas à le faire.

_Quoiqu'tu puisses dire, quoiqu'tu puisses faire, à chaque fois que j'pense à toi j'peux pas m'empêcher d'sentir à quel point t'es dangereux pour moi, Kurosaki…, lui souffla-t-il tout près de sa bouche, ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable scannant les orbes ambrées avec avidité. T'es dangereux…

_Tch ! Et je devrais dire quoi moi, hein ? Répliqua l'autre en le fusillant du regard. Tu es bien plus dangereux que la pire des gangrènes qui me boufferait de l'intérieur, Grimmjow !

Le bleuté redressa son menton, le toisant du regard sans pour autant se donner un air supérieur. Il cherchait presque à découvrir jusqu'où il pouvait aller :

_D'habitude les gens ont peur quand ils sont si près d'moi, souffla-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_...

Que cherchait-il à lui dire ou à lui démontrer ? Qu'il était prêt à supporter tous les aléas de leur relation ? Cet homme changeait d'avis comme de chemise et Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une girouette dans sa vie.

_Il y a deux minutes tu ne voulais plus me voir, il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

_C'est toi qu'a voulu m'convaincre, te plains pas maintenant ! Mais si toi et moi…, ses yeux se baissèrent soudainement et l'ex-prisonnier reprit un semblant de souffle. Si toi et moi on va plus loin… Aizen rest'ra pas les bras croisés.

_Et alors ? Ce type n'est pas Dieu... Il peut essayer de te contrôler, de nous contrôler. Je m'en fous.

_Il peut aussi contrôler tout un tas d'meurtriers avec lesquels j'ai d'jà bossés. Et quand ces types sont dans la rue, crois-moi, Aizen ressemble plus à Dieu que n'importe qui d'aut' dans c'pays. Contrôle la vie d'tout le monde...

_Pas la mienne...

Kurosaki dodelina de la tête et ses mains naviguèrent le long des flancs de Jaggerjack pour remonter sur ses pectoraux. Il saisit d'un geste vif et fort le col de sa veste de cuir noire entre ses doigts, immobilisant le cou de son partenaire :

_Ne cherche pas à me protéger, Grimmjow. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me protèges…

_Tu diras pas ça quand ça aura tourné mal…

_Peut-être mais… mais pour l'instant, ça n'a pas encore tourné mal alors…

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'une main se glissait dans ses cheveux et agrippait l'arrière de sa tête. Un léger grognement échappa ses lèvres et le bleuté abaissa son visage, rencontrant furtivement les lèvres d'Ichigo. Un baiser claqua dans le nouveau silence, muet de tout éclat de voix, de toute dispute et le murmure rauque et incontrôlé de la voix de Grimmjow s'éleva, à peine audible :

_Alors autant en profiter ?

_Qui sait ? Aizen pourrait peut-être déjà avoir envoyé ces meurtriers pour me rayer de la surface de la terre...

L'orangé approcha sa bouche de celle de l'ex-prisonnier, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure à l'image d'une moue boudeuse destinée à faire craquer jusqu'à l'homme le plus vertueux du monde. Mais Jaggerjack n'avait pas besoin de ça, il avait déjà craqué depuis longtemps…

_Qu'il essaye...

Les bouches se lièrent à nouveau, bien plus voracement et bien plus envieusement qu'avant. Les nez s'entrechoquèrent lorsque Grimmjow pencha lentement sa tête sur le côté pour intensifier le contact et permettre à sa langue de se frayer un chemin dans la bouche de son partenaire. Intimement serrés l'un contre l'autre et maintenant intimement liés, la température, l'atmosphère tout devint bientôt insupportable, étouffant et incontrôlable.

Ichigo se rendit très vite compte que ses vêtements sur sa peau devenaient intolérables. Ils brûlaient sa peau, comme si une envie pressante, si urgente et presque vitale lui ordonnait de s'en débarrasser. Il était conscient néanmoins que ce n'était que le désir qui parlait et se surprit à vouloir pour une fois que tout aille plus vite. Il souffrait presque de ne pas sentir le corps nu de Grimmjow contre le sien, il souffrait de ne pas encore avoir cet homme à l'intérieur de lui.

Le bleuté pouvait sentir que l'écrivain en demandait plus, et il n'allait pas attendre de se faire prier pour le lui accorder. Surtout lorsque les mains de l'orangé commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, Jaggerjack s'empressa de faire de même et tira sur la ceinture de cuir d'Ichigo pour la libérer et avoir accès aux boutons de son pantalon. Sa grande main puissante se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur du tissu de toile bleue et rencontra un boxer, formant un rempart entre ses doigts et l'incroyable fournaise qu'était devenu le membre palpitant de Kurosaki.

Le roux fit tomber la chemise des épaules musclées de son invité, ses doigts naviguant le long des courbes de ses omoplates pour revenir sur ses épaules et descendre sur ses pectoraux. Il lui vola un baiser rapide, étouffant au passage un ricanement de Grimmjow qui tourna bientôt sur ses talons et exhiba fièrement le bas de son dos devant les yeux ébahis de l'orangé.

Kurosaki dévora de ses yeux grands ouverts l'élégant tatouage occupant les reins de Jaggerjack : une panthère, s'étalant de sa hanche gauche à sa hanche droite, immortalisée dans une marche, le port de tête royal et la queue dressée fièrement remontant le long du flanc de Grimmjow. Les doigts de l'auteur parcourir les lignes finement tracés par le dessin digne d'un grand artiste.

_Wouah ! Une panthère ? Sérieusement ?

_J'aime cet animal… Il est solitaire, doit tuer pour vivre et même si c'est un putain d'chasseur, y'aura toujours d'meilleurs félins qu'lui : le lion, le tigre… Alors qu'il a une putain d'classe. Y devrait êt' l'roi d'la savane, sans déconner.

Au-delà de la métaphore utilisée par Grimmjow pour se décrire lui-même, Ichigo ne pouvait qu'admirer le chef d'œuvre qui recouvrait les reins parfaits. Le bout de ses doigts effleura les courbes du dessin si bien tracé, ancré dans la peau, comme s'il touchait un trésor tout juste découvert. Puis, ses bras entourèrent le corps si bien sculpté de Jaggerjack et le torse du jeune homme se colla contre son dos.

_J'ai souvent rêvé de ce moment, lui glissa-t-il, ses mains parcourant sans relâche le torse sous ses mains.

_Mm ?

Le menton de Kurosaki reposait au creux formé par le cou et l'épaule de Grimmjow lorsque ce dernier tourna son profil dans sa direction, étirant un sourire :

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on faisait dans c'rêve, mmh ?

Ichigo échappa un rire étouffé et ferma ses yeux, serrant le torse nu entre ses bras étroitement :

_Tout un tas de choses en fait…

_Interdites aux moins de dix-huit j'espère…

_Mph… Entre autres.

_Ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que t'imagines que j'puisse faire.

_Oh ? Disons juste que tu prenais… les choses en mains un peu plus… avec autorité, parvint-il enfin à dire réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de l'expliquer.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils de manière surprise, assez amusé par la situation et se retourna pour faire face à l'auteur.

_T'veux dire… comme ça ?

Sa main agrippa le haut de son jean déjà déboutonné quelques minutes plus tôt pour l'attirer rapidement jusqu'à lui, le rouquin se laissant faire et se retrouvant soudain collé au turquoise, leurs torses s'entrechoquant.

_Ou encore… comme ça ?

Jaggerjack attrapa la cuisse de l'orangé et la colla contre son flanc, comme s'il désirait que sa jambe ne s'enroule autour de ses reins afin d'y prendre appui. Ayant compris le message, ses yeux plongés dans l'azur infini des orbes de Grimmjow, Ichigo prit appui sur ses épaules et se laissa porter, ses talons croisés sur les reins du bleuté. Au moment où il allait enfin répondre à sa question pourtant rhétorique, l'ex-prisonnier le surprit de plus belle et l'emporta avec lui jusqu'au fond de la pièce, amenant bientôt son dos à entrer en contact violemment avec le mur.

Kurosaki poussa un soupir douloureux, à moitié entre l'excitation la plus extrême et la surprise totale. Mais Grimmjow n'attendit pas outre mesure qu'il se remette de ses émotions, ce n'était pas son objectif. Il profita plutôt de l'égarement du roux pour l'embrasser à nouveau, capturer ses lèvres et l'étourdir encore un peu plus – si c'était possible.

Ichigo s'agrippa à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si sa vie en dépendait toute entière. Quelque chose lui disait – non, lui criait ! – que Grimmjow Jaggerjack était exactement comme lui : ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait le sentir dans ses lèvres affamées qui dévoraient les siennes, dans son souffle chaud et moite qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche et contre son visage. Il pouvait même l'appréhender à travers ses gestes ce bassin qui ne cessait de se frotter contre le sien, ses mains qui avaient lâché ses cuisses pour s'infiltrer sous son tee-shirt…

Toutes ces barrières entre eux, qu'elles furent sociales ou autres, semblaient être parties en fumée, brûlées tel du papier par le feu ardent de leur désir. Et à présent ils ne pouvaient plus lutter, plus rien ne les retenait, ils n'avaient pas envie de se refreiner, rien ne les y obligeait. Après tout, tous les deux étaient libres à présent, et à cet instant, aucun homme, aucun mur, aucune accusation fausse ou vraie ne les séparait.

Ils étaient seulement deux hommes, inexorablement attirés l'un par l'autre.

Petit à petit, les talons de Kurosaki se dénouèrent, laissant ses jambes retrouver la terre ferme. Mais loin de lui l'envie de se séparer de ce corps qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, non. Prenant le poignet de son partenaire dans sa main, le maître des lieux l'attira avec lui, silencieusement, jusque dans sa chambre. La pièce sombre sembla calmer la respiration saccadée de l'orangé, ses yeux aveuglés par le manque de lumière, cherchant frénétiquement la stature musclée face à lui. Il poussa un cri lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, sans qu'il ne les voie venir. Il ne le voyait plus, mais sentait son souffle à l'odeur de tabac froid sur lui, il pouvait sentir jusqu'à son regard poignant, perçant, enflammé sur son front, enflammant son corps de la pointe de ses cheveux au bout de ses pieds.

A tâtons, ils se cherchaient, leurs bouches se trouvant à nouveau, hésitantes puis reprenant plus d'assurance à mesure que les derniers remparts tombaient au sol. Les peaux nues se frictionnaient avec avidité, les mains parcouraient sans relâche le corps offert à sa portée, Grimmjow laissait glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de Kurosaki, déclenchant chez le jeune homme une suite de soupirs érotiques incontrôlés.

Sous ses doigts qui étaient désormais ses yeux, Ichigo découvrait le corps parfait de Jaggerjack. Ses muscles fermes, qu'il prenait à pleine main, ses pectoraux qui durcissaient à mesure qu'il les pétrissait, et ces abdominaux qui lui paraissaient irréels tant ils étaient durs. Laissant son index descendre le long de son ventre, Kurosaki avait l'impression de dévaler une échelle aux barreaux de fer, les muscles si férocement sculptés roulant sous ses doigts, vivants, électrisés par ses gestes.

D'un coup de main, Grimmjow poussa l'orangé sur le lit, ne trouvant aucune résistance, le corps d'Ichigo tomba sur le matelas moelleux et Jaggerjack le rejoignit, surplombant le jeune homme qui agrippa illico sa nuque pour le rapprocher de sa bouche à nouveau.

Dans un mouvement de bassin, Grimmjow fit se rencontrer leurs membres et leurs lèvres se séparèrent, chacun expiant un soupir de satisfaction mêlé à une excitation encore bien plus accrue.

_Déjà mouillé ? Commenta Grimmjow, son pouce frottant le sommet brûlant et moite du sexe d'Ichigo. Il t'en faut peu…

_Tais-toi, répondit l'autre d'une voix feutrée, maquillée par le désir. J'ai envie de toi…

Le corps de Kurosaki se fit plus pressant, écartant ses jambes impudiquement pour pousser son postérieur face au membre dressé de Grimmjow. La prise d'initiative manqua faire perdre à Grimmjow le peu de contrôle qu'il conservait tant bien que mal depuis le début de leurs étreintes. Mais il se rattrapa et entreprit de diriger ses doigts entreprenants entre les fesses offertes, traçant la chair généreuse, bombée et douce de la pulpe de ses doigts. Il regrettait déjà ce noir qui les enveloppait. Voir le postérieur de Kurosaki était l'un de ses désirs les plus marquants de ces dernières semaines. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui il était là face à lui, jambes écartées, pudeur au placard et prêt à le chevaucher… il se sentait presque trop chanceux.

_Capote ? Demanda-t-il soudain, alors que ses doigts s'étaient frayé un chemin en lui.

Ichigo ne réagit pas tout de suite, bien trop submergé par les émotions, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide, désignant machinalement la table de nuit proche.

Saisissant l'opportunité, Grimmjow en profita pour allumer la lumière et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit d'un coup de main, cherchant à l'aveuglette ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à une boite de préservatifs.

_Mph ! Souffla-t-il, haussant ses sourcils bien hauts en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Montre-moi le tiroir de ta table de nuit et j'te dirai qui t'es. Bordel t'as combien d'capote là-dedans ?

_J'en sais rien. J'les commande par centaines.

_Prévoyant ou gros fêtard ?

_Acheteur compulsif.

_Mph… Tourne-toi.

Ichigo s'exécuta, déposant son visage contre les oreillers, son ventre contre le matelas et soulevant légèrement son arrière-train pour qu'il soit accessible. Grimmjow plaça un doigt entre ses lèvres et suçota son index avec insistance avant de le placer à l'entrée du jeune homme offert.

Ichigo eut un mouvement d'inconfort à la sensation de ce doigt pénétrer son intimité mais résista à l'envie de s'y soustraire. Il inspira profondément, s'habituant lentement afin de se relaxer et d'accepter pleinement l'intrusion. Tournant son profil pour jeter un œil à Grimmjow, l'orangé constata que ce dernier fronçait les sourcils avec concentration, une grimace étirée en signe de dégout.

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil avec le bleuté tournant son regard vers lui.

_Aussi loin que j'me rappelle, quel que soit le nombre d'cul que j'ai pu baiser, mettre… mes doigts là… a toujours été une activité des plus désagréables…

_Mph !

Ichigo échappa un rire étouffé, oubliant son inconfort passager et se redressa sur ses coudes.

_Alors arrête et mets-y ce que tu comptais y mettre depuis le départ.

_Okay…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Grimmjow se retira et s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Kurosaki. Arrachant d'un coup de dent l'emballage du préservatif qu'il avait trouvé, il extirpa l'objet en plastique et le plaça rapidement sur son érection, plaçant ensuite le tout de nouveau à l'entrée du jeune homme.

_Mmm…, grogna l'orangé à cette nouvelle intrusion.

_Malgré l'peu d'temps qu'j'ai mis à préparer l'terrain… déjà opérationnel ?

_J'suis habitué…

_J'en doute pas !

_Ah ! Échappa-t-il alors qu'un premier coup de bassin, violent, venait de tendre son corps tout entier.

_Rah bon sang…, échappa-t-il en goûtant pour la première fois à la chaleur torride du corps de Kurosaki. Tu...

Ichigo se pinça les lèvres, essayant lui aussi comme il le pouvait de se refreiner le plus possible. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé qu'il enserrait fortement le bleuté en lui, et se contractait même autour de son membre durçi. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop excités visiblement...

_Faudra m'rappeler d'plus t'préparer, Kurosaki. T'en as pas besoin… Ah…

_Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de parler ? Demanda Ichigo en fermant les yeux, alors qu'un frisson le submergeait. Ah….

_Désolé…, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, reprenant une position plus adaptée pour s'élancer un peu plus et donner plus de profondeur à un second coup de bassin bien placé. Si j'parle pas… j'risquerai d'venir trop tôt…

_Oh… Éjaculateur précoce ? Soupira-t-il en lui lançant un sourire moqueur de profil.

_Mph… C'genre de conversation peut, par contre, m'faire débander…

_Ça s'rait un crime !

Grimmjow glissa une main dans les cheveux orange, agrippant les mèches courtes d'Ichigo comme pour s'y accrocher. Il y avait bien plus excitant encore que les mots de Grimmjow : ses soupirs prononcés, incontrôlés, son souffle brûlant contre la nuque du jeune roux, son torse et son ventre ondulant contre le dos et les reins de son partenaire.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, cherchant plus d'air pour alimenter ses poumons. De sa main libre, Jaggerjack ne cessait de caresser sa peau, l'intérieur de ses cuisses humides, la forme arrondie et rebondie de son postérieur à la peau de pêche, ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Son toucher l'électrisait, il le rendait fou et bien qu'ils ne furent engagés dans ce contact intime que depuis quelques secondes, il avait déjà envie d'atteindre le sommet des sommets.

_Oh... Grimmjow...

Il pouvait sentir ses propres contractions autour du membre de Jaggerjack, l'enserrer fortement, le retenir à chaque fois qu'il tentait un va et vient rapide, ralentit par la poigne de fer de son intimité.

_Mmm…

Tout ce qu'entendit Ichigo fut un soupir incontrôlé, une suite de respirations sonores et profondes, il voulait savourer. Fermer les yeux et savourer la présence de Grimmjow près de lui, et en lui. Leurs peaux qui se frictionnaient, son dos contre le torse musclé de Jaggerjack lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Il se sentit partir loin, très loin sous les multiples sensations qu'il expérimentait.

Il avait fait l'amour avec un certain nombre d'hommes, tous différents, et il avait toujours pensé que la façon de faire l'amour d'un homme le dévoilait bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Grimmjow était pressant, rapide, extrêmement sensuel et bestial. Ses soupirs omniprésents ne cessaient de faire tourner sa tête, de le mettre sur orbite et d'envahir son être tout entier. Il faisait l'amour comme il vivait sa vie : brutalement, à bras le corps, sans se soucier du lendemain. Et il aimait cette façon de faire...

_Ah... Ah!

Perdu dans ses pensées et prêt à atteindre le summum du plaisir, Ichigo sentit son partenaire soudain s'immobiliser puis se décoller de lui sans un mot. Il rouvrit les yeux, esquissant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer Jaggerjack regagner le bord du lit et s'y asseoir, le dos voûté et le visage caché entre ses mains. D'une seconde à l'autre tout s'était arrêté, comme ça, sans qu'il n'y soit préparé à l'aube de son orgasme.

Le jeune homme eut un instant d'hésitation; quelque chose clochait ? Quoi ? C'était fini ? Déjà ? Non, impossible. Ce n'était absolument pas l'idée qu'il avait eu de leur première fois ! Il s'attendait à jouir encore et encore sous les assauts répétés du bassin transcendé de Grimmjow Jaggerjack... ! Il roula sur lui-même pour s'allonger sur le dos et croisa ses mains sur son ventre, et laissa le silence envahir son être. Le sang battait à ses tympans, signe d'une excitation au paroxysme qui n'allait certainement pas retomber tel un drapeau sans vent. Tout comme son membre d'ailleurs, toujours fièrement dressé attendant une délivrance qui ne viendrait sûrement pas.

_C'était bien..., tenta-t-il pour casser le silence qui lui sembla soudain complètement embarrassant. C'était... bon.

_Mph...

Grimmjow échappa un rire muet, ses épaules se secouant quelques instants, signe qu'il riait silencieusement. Mais il ne dit pas un mot, son dos voûté se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée alors qu'il tentait de retirer en cachette le préservatif usagé de son membre. Le plastique humidifié fut retiré en un sonore « pop » et le bleuté le laissa tomber dans la poubelle non loin.

_Pour le temps que ça a duré, ajouta Kurosaki comme un cheveux sur le soupe, ayant vu passer subrepticement dans la pénombre la protection usagée contenant dans son fond la semence du turquoise.

_J'me casse.

Jaggerjack se leva dans un bond, refusant apparemment d'avoir cette conversation avec l'écrivain. Mais ce dernier ne lui en voulut pas; après tout, cela devait être très frustrant de jouir si vite, surtout lorsque c'était la première fois avec un partenaire que vous désirez depuis longtemps. Enfin... depuis un certain temps.

_Grimmjow..., reprit Ichigo avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, alors que le bleu se rhabillait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, je ne voulais pas dire ça... comme ça.

_Non, mais tu l'as dit, jeta-t-il en s'immobilisant un instant pour lui lancer un regard glacial.

_Je suis sûr que ça arrive à tout le monde ! C'était la première fois et puis...

_Ouais et puis j'avais pas baisé depuis que j'suis rentré dans cette putain d'prison ! Lâcha-t-il, excédé, en jetant son tee-shirt sur son épaule. Épargne-moi ta pitié.

_Quoi ? C'était bien, très bien même ! Eut-il tout juste le temps d'avouer avant que le turquoise ne disparaisse par la porte de sa chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichigo poussa un soupir éreinté, alors que la porte fenêtre de son salon se refermait en claquant, signe que son visiteur avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

_Bordel...

Il attrapa un oreiller et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur son visage – quitte à se faire mal – et poussa un cri frustré. Oui, frustré c'était le mot. Non pas sexuellement, même si évidemment il l'était, mais une frustration bien plus profonde encore. Il se rendait compte au final qu'il avait trop attendu de Grimmjow. Il l'avait imaginé tel un héros de roman, surestimé son charisme voire même son magnétisme sexuel... Non, impossible. Grimmjow était de loin l'homme le plus désirable qu'il ait rencontré dans sa vie mais aussi... sa pire partie de jambes en l'air.

_Non, non, la prochaine fois, ça sera mieux, se répéta-t-il tout haut, tentant sans doute de se convaincre qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois.

Si l'ego de Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'en avait pas pris un coup...

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Hisagi poussa la porte du commissariat ce matin-là, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pourrait l'attendre derrière la porte de son bureau. Son esprit était constamment inquiet pour Ichigo et il en venait à oublier de temps à autres que viendrait le jour où il ne serait plus en charge du commissariat tout entier.

Car depuis le décès tragique de Tosen Kaname, commissaire et supérieur de Shuuhei, le commissariat avait été placé entre les mains du jeune inspecteur brun qui effectuait un travail remarquable pour son grade et le poste qu'il occupait. Dans les hautes sphères de la police de la ville, on murmurait déjà qu'il n'était pas urgent de nommer un nouveau commissaire pour remplacer Tosen et au sein même du Commissariat, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certains avaient prédits la promotion de l'inspecteur Hisagi au grade de Capitaine et qu'ils deviendraient une antenne du commissariat du second arrondissement, laissant Shuuhei à ses commandes.

_Bonjour Hinamori. Des messages pour moi ?

Shuuhei s'appuya sur le comptoir de l'accueil du commissariat et s'adressa à la jeune standardiste qui s'empressa de le saluer respectueusement.

_Il… il y a quelqu'un dans votre bureau, Hisagi-san.

_Oh, d'accord, merci.

Shuuhei ne se laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir, grimpant les marches jusqu'à l'étage du bâtiment et pousser la porte de son bureau avec une certaine décontraction qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre d'ici peu de temps.

_Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mais le beau brun stoppa sur le pas de la porte ouverte, immobilisée par la silhouette longiligne qui se dressait en contrejour devant la fenêtre par laquelle filtrait le soleil matinal.

_Bonjour, Shuuhei.

Deux regards noirs se croisèrent et l'inspecteur de police fronça gravement les sourcils, ne dissimulant pas sa surprise ni son inquiétude à la présence de la personne inattendue dans son bureau personnel.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en se résignant à fermer la porte pour s'avancer vers son bureau.

_Oh, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues mon petit, je vais rester ici un moment.

La réponse donnée éveilla encore un peu plus les méfiances d'Hisagi. Face à lui dans cette pièce se trouvait son ancien instructeur à l'école de police, celle qui l'avait entrainé avant qu'il ne soit inspecteur dans ce commissariat. Une redoutable flic s'il se fiait à son expérience, et une personne contre qui il ne valait mieux pas se retrouver Shihoin Yoruichi, sergent instructeur de l'école de police de Tokyo.

_Pourquoi ça ? Reprit-il en prenant place dans son siège derrière son bureau.

_Parce que ce commissariat a besoin d'être pris en main rapidement, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement remplaçant de ce défunt Tosen, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ils m'ont envoyé.

Shuuhei resta un moment abruti par la nouvelle brutale qu'il venait d'entendre. Non, c'était impossible ! Cette femme ne pouvait pas devenir Commissaire ! Toute sa vie était à l'école de police, il le savait très bien.

_Il s'agit d'une nomination exceptionnelle. J'ai été propulsé au grade de Commissaire pour remédier à la situation. Demande qui a été avancée et acceptée par les hauts fonctionnaires de la ville.

_Que… comment ?

_Tu as bien entendu. Le bureau d'à côté sera bientôt à moi et je vais reprendre tout ce petit monde en mains. La ville a besoin d'être rassurée maintenant que Jaggerjack court dans les rues. Mon objectif premier est sa capture. Ou bien sa mort. Le résultat est le même.

L'estomac d'Hisagi se tortilla dans tous les sens à l'écoute de cette nouvelle pas très réjouissante pour lui. Il connaissait Yoruichi, quand elle avait quelqu'un en tête elle ne s'arrêtait pas avant de l'avoir arrêté ou pire, de l'avoir tué. La jeune femme avait une réputation à tenir, et disons qu'elle était bien connue dans la police pour toujours arriver à ses fins. Shuuhei avait toujours pensé qu'elle était le meilleur flic qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, même meilleure que ne le fut Tosen, et ce fut pour cela qu'une grande nervosité s'empara de lui.

Si son objectif était Grimmjow, alors Ichigo serait forcément de la partie. Et avec Yoruichi, il y avait toujours des dommages collatéraux. Comprenez par-là : d'innocentes victimes. Tant qu'elle atteignait sa cible ça lui était égal. Et vu qu'on lui avait donné tous les pouvoirs pour remplir cette mission, Ichigo était définitivement en danger de mort. Mais les mauvaises nouvelles ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Avec Yoruichi dans les pattes, Shuuhei prenait également de gros risques : il était certainement le seul au courant pour Grimmjow et Ichigo et le secret pesait maintenant sur ses épaules telle une épée de Damoclès prête à tomber et à fracasser son crâne violemment.

_C'est pour cela que je souhaite que tu prennes part à ces recherches. J'ai insisté auprès de nos supérieurs et d'ici la fin de la semaine tu seras nommé Capitaine. J'aimerais que tu mènes l'enquête sur Jaggerjack, que tu sois… mon adjoint. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Hisagi déglutit péniblement, ne laissant cependant aucun indice sur son inconfort à celle qui le fixait avec un grand intérêt. Et son instinct lui criait que tout cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Lui, l'ex de Kurosaki qui avait pris part dans l'évasion de Jaggerjack, était maintenant au cœur de la chasse au fugitif ? Non, c'était bien trop évident pour paraître innocent. Yoruichi ne lui donnait pas cette promotion parce qu'elle avait foi en ses qualités de policier, elle lui donnait cette promotion parce qu'elle comptait atteindre Ichigo, et donc Grimmjow, à travers lui.

Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait la mener jusqu'à Jaggerjack ? Qu'il était assez bête pour se faire mener par le bout du nez ainsi ? Il n'était pas un imbécile ! Jamais il ne ferait quoique ce soit qui puisse mettre Ichigo en délicate position. Jamais !

De plus, cette promotion le flattait, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas due qu'à ses compétences, mais Shuuhei visait la Police des Polices et il était soulagé que son objectif de carrière soit resté secret et qu'il n'en ait parlé à aucun collègue.

_J'en dis que j'en serai évidemment honoré, finit-il par dire. La chasse à Jaggerjack est une chance unique dans une carrière et puis… il faut bien que je prouve que ma promotion de Capitaine est méritée, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. C'est tout ce que j'attendais de toi une collaboration étroite et une motivation certaine. Je vois que tu as déjà les deux, je ne me suis pas trompée sur ton compte, Shuuhei.

L'inspecteur lui rendit son sourire, le niveau d'hypocrisie atteint dans cette attitude était le plus élevé qu'il n'ait jamais cru possible d'atteindre. Mais peu lui importait, tant que Yoruichi ignorait le petit secret d'Ichigo… mais pour combien de temps ?

_Ta promotion devrait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine. Tu recevras ta convocation d'ici peu de temps. En attendant, bonne journée, Shuuhei.

_Bonne journée, Commissaire.

La jeune femme sourit au grade qu'il employa pour la nommer et s'éclipsa par la porte, bien consciente du regard qui la suivait jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut sorti. Hisagi resta ensuite quelques instants hagards, perdu dans ses pensées, redoutant que sa prise de position actuelle en faveur d'Ichigo dans le but de le protéger, ne se retourne contre lui tôt ou tard. Sa nomination au grade de Capitaine ne le protégeait encore moins qu'avant, et si Yoruichi apprenait qu'il savait des choses sur Grimmjow – et notamment qu'il fréquentait Kurosaki – sa carrière serait ruinée en un claquement de doigt. Yoruichi y veillerait.

Mais le jeune policier n'était pas de nature à se laisser faire. Il connaissait Ichigo, même plus que bien, et il ne pouvait concevoir que le jeune écrivain puisse se tromper : s'il croyait Grimmjow innocent, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et Hisagi avait bien l'intention de la découvrir.

La salle des archives, se trouvant au sous-sol du commissariat avait toujours été un lieu dans lequel il n'aimait guère aller. La paperasse était certainement cette partie du travail d'inspecteur qu'il avait toujours exécré, préférant mener des hommes et des enquêtes sur le terrain. Mais Shuuhei avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre il aurait bien besoin d'y mettre les pieds voilà pourquoi il avait toujours su se montrer agréable et sympathique envers le jeune policier qui officiait dans ce lieu lugubre et dépeuplé.

_Bonjour, Hanatarou.

_Inspecteur Hisagi ? Interrogea le jeune homme brun au teint pâle. Ce n'est pas vraiment votre habitude de venir ici.

_Je sais. En fait, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le bureau minuscule d'Hanatarou, jonché de dizaines de dossiers en désordre lui rappela son propre bureau d'agent de police lorsqu'il avait commencé dans un commissariat plus petit en banlieue de Tokyo. Et il se surprit à sourire en se remémorant à quel point il pouvait être naïf et inconscient à l'époque. Mais visiblement, les temps changeaient, et aujourd'hui il était dans l'œil du cyclone…

_Je cherche plusieurs dossiers, des enquêtes menées il y a dix ans par le Commissaire Tosen sur le cas Jaggerjack.

_Ah oui, je vois, lui répondit Hanatarou en sautant de son siège. Allée 5, bloc quinze à gauche. Venez…

_Oh euh… Tu connais tout ça par cœur ?

_Non, pas vraiment. Je m'en souviens parce que c'est le dernier dossier que le Commissaire Tosen m'a demandé de sortir des archives avant qu'il… enfin…

« Vraiment ? » pensa Hisagi avec un sourire agacé. « Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié surpris ? »

La petite silhouette d'Hanatarou marchait vite devant lui et bientôt il bifurqua dans une allée créée par de hautes étagères remplies de dossiers plus volumineux les uns que les autres. Shuuhei observa le tout avec appréhension, quelque peu étonné par l'immensité de tout ce que le commissariat avait bien pu traiter au cours de son histoire, et stoppa ses pas derrière le jeune homme qui lui désignait une étagère précise.

_C'est ici, désigna-t-il en pointant du doigt l'étiquette « J – Jaggerjack ». Il y a plusieurs dossiers si je me souviens bien, un pour chaque homicide.

_Je te remercie, Hanatarou.

_Prenez votre temps. Et si vous avez besoin de moi, je ne suis pas loin.

Shuuhei acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit tout de suite au travail, les pas de l'archiviste se faisant de plus en plus lointains jusqu'à disparaître complètement. La matière cartonnée du premier dossier qu'il prit était glaciale et le papier poussiéreux, mais il prit soin de ne rien déclasser et ses yeux commencèrent à parcourir les rapports des agents sur les lieux, les témoins oculaires ainsi que la conclusion du légiste et celle du Commissaire.

Dossier après dossier, homicide après homicide, quiconque aurait lu les divers rapports aurait tout de suite fait enfermer Grimmjow. Des témoins qui juraient avoir vu un homme aux cheveux bleus, jusqu'aux rapports des experts scientifiques de la criminelle qui avaient identifié l'ADN de Grimmjow à chaque fois, l'affaire avait été rondement menée. Si bien menée que ce fut la première fois que Shuuhei tombait sur un cas pareil. Certes il existait dans leur métier des affaires simples, dans lesquelles le coupable ne faisait aucun doute. Mais bon sang, ici il s'agissait de plusieurs homicides, cinq pour être précis ! Et dans ce genre de cas, les équipes en charge de l'enquête prenaient toujours des gants pour conclure, on cherchait même les pistes adjacentes, et cela malgré les rapports des experts.

_Pourquoi Tosen aurait-il remis son nez là-dedans avant l'échappée de Grimmjow ? Se questionna-t-il dans un murmure, cherchant sans relâche un indice, un signe qu'il se dirigeait sur le bon chemin.

Les identités des victimes ? Toutes dans le milieu de la mafia, des personnages visiblement peu recommandables, d'après ce qu'il en lisait. Et tous s'étaient fait avoir par Jaggerjack au détour d'une ruelle sombre en pleine nuit ? Ce type était quoi ? Superman pour zigouiller ces fous de la gâchette à mains nues ? Non, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui interpella Shuuhei.

La première victime… morte par strangulation. Et pourtant, la photographie de la dépouille ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle avait été également frappée à la tête. Le sang qui s'en écoulait ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il n'était pas un expert mais…

Ses yeux noirs se dirigèrent à nouveau sur le rapport de l'expert duquel il releva le nom à la fin du dossier. Puis, le dossier suivant énonçait le même expert. Le suivant également, puis encore le même et le dernier…

_Tia Hallibel, lut-il en scrutant l'allée déserte dans laquelle il se trouvait.

L'actuelle légiste-en-chef des experts de la criminelle avait signé chacun des rapports concernant Grimmjow. Pas un seul autre légiste n'était mentionné dans aucun rapport, chose surprenante lorsqu'on savait que sur ce genre d'homicides, deux, voire trois légistes, confrontaient leurs rapports pour avoir la chance maximale de faire inculper le meurtrier au tribunal. Et là, rien. Juste elle…

_Je crois savoir à qui rendre ma prochaine visite…, se décida-t-il, rangeant précautionneusement les dossiers à leur place et esquissant un sourire victorieux.

Tia Hallibel devait certainement être le bon chemin à suivre…

* * *

Ichigo était déjà devant son écran à taper la suite de son roman que huit heures n'avaient pas encore sonnées. Il n'avait pourtant guère dormi la nuit dernière, suite à la visite de Grimmjow et son départ précipité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui.

En fait, il ne cessait de penser au « fiasco » de leur première fois. Il pouvait concevoir que Grimmjow n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps, des mois, et que certainement cette nuit avait été trop forte en émotion, mais quand même... Il se devait d'admettre qu'il était déçu. Il fallait qu'ils y remédient tous les deux et vite afin d'oublier cet événement qui les avait laissés sur une mauvaise note la veille. Mais il savait que Grimmjow était certainement celui qui en souffrait le plus.

Il avait bien envie de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un texto mais à quoi bon ? S'il l'appelait il ne répondrait pas et un texto… quoi comme texto ? Grimmjow ne pourrait pas le lire de toute façon.

Idée stupide. Il devait à tout prix calmer ses ardeurs d'amant inquiet, Grimmjow était foncièrement différent de tous les hommes qu'il avait connus, il détenait le record : quatre minutes !

_Non, non, non, Kurosaki bordel de merde ! S'écria-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, ne parvenant pas à détacher ses pensées de la pitoyable prestation de l'ex-prisonnier dans son lit.

Bien, alors il attendrait que le turquoise ne le contacte. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas avant demain il prendrait les choses en mains !

Le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner et Ichigo déserta son écran, s'avançant dans l'entrée de son loft pour répondre :

_Oui ?

_Sarugaki Hiyori des Éditions Kodansha, vous êtes Kurosaki-san ?

_Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit le rouquin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il connaissait Sarugaki Hiyori de réputation seulement, enfin de la bouche de Shinji. La jeune femme travaillait au bureau de la direction des Éditions et ne manquait jamais une occasion de ridiculiser Hirako dans son travail, et cela même s'il était le vice-président. Le blond détestait d'ailleurs la jeune femme, mais Ichigo voyait dans l'attitude et le comportement qu'on lui avait décrit, qu'au contraire, Hiyori était bien loin de détester Shinji…

_J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider Kurosaki-san, reprit-elle après une brève inspiration. Hirako Shinji n'est pas venu travailler depuis maintenant cinq jours et nous nous inquiétons. Nous ne parvenons pas à le joindre et il reste introuvable. Nous espérions que vous saurez nous en dire plus…

_Pardon ?

Shinji avait… disparu ?

Le rouquin resta quelques instants sans voix, cherchant dans sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ou entendu son éditeur. Mais il ne parvint pas à se souvenir et finit par articuler :

_Je suis désolé… En fait, je n'ai pas eu de coup de fil depuis un moment, ce qui est rare chez lui. Je ne sais pas… je… ça m'étonne de lui.

_C'est bien ce que ses collaborateurs proches pensent. Merci de bien vouloir nous prévenir si vous avez des nouvelles de lui.

_Est-ce que vous… vous comptez contacter la police ? Je ne sais pas…

_Et bien… pour l'instant non. Hirako est un personnage qui disons… est plutôt excentrique, je le vois tout à fait disparaitre de la surface de la terre et réapparaitre comme une fleur d'ici quinze jours, mais… il ne l'a jamais fait.

_Donc vous allez prévenir la police.

_C'est fort probable.

Le rouquin marqua une pause. N'avait-il pas assez de problèmes personnels comme ça que maintenant son éditeur venait à disparaître ?

_Bien. Je vous préviendrai s'il me contacte.

_Merci.

Il replaça son téléphone sur son socle, perturbé un instant par la pensée de savoir son éditeur introuvable. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Après tout, Hirako était le genre d'homme à chercher les ennuis, il suffisait qu'il ait stalké un homme comme il le faisait avec Kurosaki, que cet homme s'en soit trouvé passablement énervé et...

Non, mieux valait ne pas penser au pire, se dit-il en passant une main sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se redressa, tournant son profil en direction de son ordinateur qui attendait son retour, et échappa un soupir en reprenant en mains le téléphone qu'il venait à peine de lâcher.

_J'arrive pas à croire..., soupira-t-il en composant rapidement un numéro sur le clavier, que... c'est maintenant à moi d'appeler cet emmerdeur...

Un autre soupir lui échappa, plus exaspéré cette fois-ci lorsque la première sonnerie retentit à son oreille, tout de suite coupée par une voix familière :

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Hirako Shinji, laissez un message..._ Bip !_

_Euh... Bonjour, c'est Kurosaki Ichigo. Je... j'ai besoin de vous voir. Vite. Rapidement, si c'est possible. Vous pouvez me rappeler ? Merci.

Vu comment le blond l'avait harcelé ces trois dernières années, nul doute qu'il le rappellerait dans la seconde avec un tel message sur son répondeur ! Enfin, à supposer qu'il était chez lui... Et s'il ne l'était pas, alors c'était soit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, soit qu'il était bel et bien porté disparu... Pourquoi semblait-il soudain si intéressé par la vie de Shinji, alors que pendant toutes ces années il avait passé son temps à l'envoyer balader ? Et surtout à l'éviter... ?

* * *

**Au même moment **

Grimmjow poussa l'immense porte en fer forgé de la demeure d'Aizen, le pas lourd et le visage marqué par une nuit blanche. Le jour pointait à peine le bout de son nez et l'homme ne désirait qu'une seule chose : rejoindre son lit afin d'oublier cette nuit bâclée. Après avoir quitté le loft de l'écrivain, il avait erré au volant de sa voiture, conduisant jusqu'à l'extérieure de la ville; ça l'aidait souvent à réfléchir. Même s'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était produit avec Kurosaki, il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était définitivement le mieux. Pour eux.

Il gravit le grand escalier de pierres et pénétra dans sa chambre vide, s'étalant sur le lit, exténué. Ses yeux se fermèrent par réflexe et ses muscles cherchèrent à se détendre et à se reposer. Mais son esprit lui, ne cessait de divaguer.

_Merde..., échappa-t-il en ouvrant à peine sa bouche.

Il était tombé bien bas. Très bas. Lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack faire croire qu'il était nul au lit pour protéger un quelconque mec sur lequel il... Non ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille.

Il avait bien compris que Ichigo était complètement accroché à lui. Il attendait beaucoup de lui, et l'idéalisait trop, ce que d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas vraiment, personne ne s'était comporté ainsi avec lui auparavant. Mais peu importait. Grimmjow savait que le jeune écrivain avait des sentiments pour lui, qu'il était amoureux et que tôt ou tard Aizen mettrait fin à tout ça. Il ne se gênerait pas pour réduire en cendre cette aventure ou ce il-ne-savait-quoi qui rapprochait Grimmjow et Ichigo. Le turquoise en était conscient. Et il avait tenté de le faire comprendre à Kurosaki, il ne voulait pas l'emporter dans sa chute, dans ses histoires de yakuza et sa vie bien trop compliquée. Il ne voulait pas que Sosuke s'en prenne à lui.

Il avait bien tenté de le lui expliquer mais les sentiments du rouquin étaient bien trop ancrés, bien trop forts pour qu'il puisse l'obliger à l'oublier. Alors Jaggerjack avait laissé croire à l'écrivain que son beau discours l'avait convaincu, qu'il croyait maintenant en sa propagande de "l'amour est plus fort que tout" ! Et surtout plus fort qu'Aizen. Bien entendu, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Les mots d'Ichigo avaient été certes sincères il le savait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher Aizen de faire du mal.

Alors, quoi de mieux pour protéger quelqu'un que de le décevoir ?

Si Ichigo comprenait que Grimmjow n'était pas fait pour lui, alors il ne tenterait plus de le revoir, ses sentiments s'effaceraient. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Ichigo parvienne, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à s'éloigner de lui. Non pas qu'il le souhaitait de bon cœur, sûrement pas, ce type était bien mieux que tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie, c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il se devait de l'éloigner. Il aurait aimé en profiter, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Après sa prestation au lit, Ichigo serait déçu, très déçu de savoir que l'amant qu'il attendait avec impatiente n'était pas Grimmjow. Il admettrait que sexuellement il ne le satisfaisait pas, un pas vers le détachement. Pour le turquoise, le sexe faisait partie intégrante d'une histoire, d'une relation ou même de l'amour entre deux personnes. L'orangé certainement, pensait tout comme lui. Ainsi, déçu et commençant à oublier cet idéal que Jaggerjack représentait, il se désintéresserait de lui, il finirait par ne plus être amoureux. Et alors il serait en sécurité.

_Pffff...

Et il fallait en arriver là pour parvenir à détourner Aizen de ses petits plans machiavélique ! Tôt ou tard il aurait cherché à les séparer, à se débarrasser d'Ichigo et Grimmjow avait pris les devants : il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire. Il savait ce que Sosuke pouvait faire lorsqu'il n'appréciait pas quelqu'un. Certains hommes travaillant pour lui avaient ainsi eu des relations avec des femmes, parfois de clans étrangers, de clans ennemis, et Aizen s'était toujours débrouillé pour se débarrasser d'elles. Incluant parfois une mort lente et douloureuse.

Kurosaki ne méritait pas ça. Après tout, Jaggerjack devait lui reconnaître le fait qu'il lui devait sa liberté momentanée.

Depuis quand était-il devenu un bon samaritain ? Depuis quand la vie des autres lui importait plus que la sienne ? Il était même prêt à saboter une partie de jambes en l'air avec un mec super sexy pour... pour quoi ? Pour ne rien obtenir en retour que de savoir qu'il serait en sécurité ?

C'était une première.

_Et une dernière, Jaggerjack merde !

Quelques jours plus tôt il aurait tout donné pour passer une nuit de sexe effréné avec Kurosaki et alors qu'il était à deux doigts de l'obtenir il saccageait tout ? Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond chez lui...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudain et Jaggerjack se redressa dans un sursaut pour voir entrer un Aizen furieux, lui lançant au visage un exemplaire d'une journal quelconque.

_J'espère que tu as une explication ! Et une bonne ! Parce que je te jure que je te couperai les c...

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'empressa de demander Grimmjow, déjà passablement irrité par ses propres problèmes.

Aizen s'immobilisa face au lit de la panthère, les mains sur les hanches et le regard emplit de haine. Jaggerjack lui retourna l'attention, haussant les épaules et priant pour que son patron déguerpisse rapidement et le laisse se reposer.

_Tu te fous de moi ? La nouvelle est partout ! Dans tous les journaux espèce d'imbécile ! Tu sais combien ça va me coûter tes conneries ?

Grimmjow, perdu, s'empressa d'empoigner le journal qui reposait à côté de lui et ses yeux parcourir la une. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas lire mais la photo en gros plan de la fille du Maire, Nell, lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_Pourquoi la fille de ce connard est en première page ? Interrogea-t-il en relevant ses yeux sur Sosuke, éberlué.

_Je vais finir par croire que tu te fous vraiment de moi, Grimmjow ! Vociféra-t-il en faisant les cent pas, son regard haineux planté sur lui. Et je n'aime pas ça...

_Quoi? Quoi? Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il? J'comprends rien!

_Oh vraiment ? Reprit-il en se plantant face à lui, mains sur les hanches et narines palpitantes. Oh vraiment ? Hier soir je t'envoie chez Barragan et sa fille meurt ! Tuée d'une balle dans le dos ! Ça ne m'amuse plus tes conneries !

Grimmjow resta interdit, ses yeux naviguant de la une du journal au visage d'Aizen, sa bouche entrouverte et dans sa tête déroulant le film de la nuit dernière. Non, s'il avait tué quelqu'un, il s'en serait certainement rappelé...

_J'ai tué personne, Sos'ke..., marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, soutenant le regard noir.

_Tu..., commença Aizen avant de se passer une main sur le front, quelques gouttes de sueur y perlant. Tu es allé là-bas ?

_Oui, et j'ai fait c'que tu m'avais d'mandé ! Rien d'aut'!

_Quelqu'un t'a vu ?

_Non ! Enfin, si... Je l'ai vue justement elle, Nell. Je l'ai juste croisée en partant... mais elle était bien vivante et je ne l'ai pas tuée !

_Pourtant... Monsieur le Maire affirme que c'est toi qui l'a tuée. C'est écrit là !

Le doigt de Sosuke se planta au beau milieu de l'article en première page et Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les kanjis de son nom. Peut-être ne savait-il pas lire mais il pouvait néanmoins reconnaître son prénom et son nom lorsque celui-ci s'affichait sous ses yeux. Il resta sans voix, ses sourcils se fronçant et sa gorge devenant sèche.

_Nan... c'est pas moi qui l'ait tuée ! Répéta-t-il en secouant sa tête.

_Bien, alors qui ? Dis-moi qui si tu es si malin ! S'écria l'autre en levant ses bras au plafond.

Grimmjow dodelina de la tête, n'ayant évidemment aucune réponse à apporter. Il l'aurait sûrement remarqué si quelqu'un avait tué la fille du Maire lorsqu'il était sur place, bon sang !

_J'en sais rien !

_A quelle heure étais-tu là-bas ?

_Minuit et des poussières...

_A quelle heure es-tu parti ?

_Minuit et demi voire moins, j'en sais rien...

_Minuit et demi ? Et tu ne rentres que maintenant ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules :

_J'ai vu Kurosaki après.

Quitte à se faire accuser de meurtre autant dire la vérité et peut-être se trouver un alibi.

_Tu as vu Kurosaki ? Cette nuit ? Sans m'en parler ?

_Roh... Je fais encore c'que j'veux, nan ? Répliqua l'autre en laissant tomber le journal, désertant son lit pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la pièce. J'suis pas un meurtrier, Sos'ke. Pas comme ça !

Aizen haussa les sourcils, ses bras s'élevant lentement pour retomber le long de son corps dans un geste d'impuissance. Et puis, pensa Grimmjow, en quoi cela inquiétait-il tant Aizen ? Ça ne l'avait jamais préoccupé qu'il puisse tuer quelqu'un ou non. Et surtout pas un proche de son ennemi juré. Alors pourquoi ?

_Parce que maintenant l'utilité que je trouvais à ton petit copain vient de se faire tirer dans le dos ! Répondit-il avec un rire sarcastique. On aurait pu utiliser cette fille, bon sang ! Kurosaki l'a très bien connu, on aurait pu faire tant de choses grâce à...

_Attends, t'es sérieux là ? T'veux... t'veux qu'Ichigo bosse pour toi ? Le coupa Grimmjow, se tournant dans sa direction en écarquillant ses yeux de surprise. Il acceptera jamais !

_Travailler pour moi non. Mais travailler pour toi... ? Je suis sûr que tu as déjà pensé à mille et une façon de le remercier pour son travail, énonça-t-il avec un air rusé, ses paroles sous-entendant un remerciement en nature.

Jaggerjack détourna le regard subitement, poussant un long soupir. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ichigo n'était pas prêt d'accepter de l'aider en échange de quelques nuits torrides. Ou de quatre minutes torrides, étant donné qu'il avait cru bien faire en se faisant passer pour le pire amant du siècle. Et maintenant Aizen retournait sa veste ! Non, plutôt... il lui donnait son aval pour revoir Kurosaki.

Bien... Il n'aurait plus qu'à lui prouver que ce n'était pas sa meilleure performance. Oh oui... il allait lui montrer...

* * *

**Ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre :**_  
_Grimmjow se remémore la nuit précédente, après avoir quitté le loft d'Ichigo;  
Kurosaki se rend chez Hirako et surprend une conversation des plus intrigantes;  
Quant à Hisagi, il s'aventure sur une piste dangereuse en rendant visite à Tia Hallibel et s'attire les foudres de son nouveau supérieur;  
Ichigo apprend que Nell est morte et que Grimmjow est le seul suspect...


	21. Le coupable idéal

**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier**

**Chapitre : Le coupable idéal.**

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

* * *

**Chapitre 20. Le coupable idéal.**

Aizen effectuait les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les épaules voûtées et la mine renfrognée. Il ne cessait de passer sa main sur son front, allant et venant autour du lit de la chambre de Grimmjow qui l'observait avec curiosité.

_Quoi qu'il en soit... à présent c'est trop tard. Nell est morte et la seule façon d'approcher Barragan était sa fille.

Le bleuté soupira, il savait en effet qu'une pièce du puzzle d'Aizen venait de se volatiliser ce soir et que le coupable tout trouvé c'était lui. Qui donc chercherait plus loin que le bout de son nez lorsqu'un meurtrier fugitif se trouvait sur les lieux du crime ? La police s'épargnerait une enquête prenante et ferait de lui le seul suspect. Jaggerjack savait comment tout cela fonctionnait il était loin d'être un imbécile. Maintenant il se retrouvait avec un autre meurtre sur le dos et aucun moyen de s'en défendre.

_Si j'demandais à Ichigo il le f'rait, énonça-t-il alors dans un filet de voix.

Aizen haussa un sourcil alors que perdu dans ses déductions et ses conclusions hâtives il en avait presque oublié la présence de Grimmjow dans cette chambre.

_Kurosaki, tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il, stupéfait. On voulait seulement qu'il se rapproche de Nell et qu'il puisse avoir quelques informations. J'imagine qu'il connait bien Barragan mais de là à pouvoir faire ce que la fille du Maire aurait dû faire…

_Laisse-lui au moins l'bénéfice du doute. Il pourra même découvrir qui a vraiment tué Nell, j'en suis certain !

Il hésita un instant puis ouvrit la bouche pour énoncer un soupir sans fin, ou presque. Bon sang, il avait horreur lorsque ses hommes s'amourachaient d'un quelconque individu, homme ou femme. Ils devenaient subitement beaucoup plus accaparés par eux/elles que par leur travail.

_Et tu as tant confiance en lui parce que... ?

Jaggerjack haussa les épaules ; fallait-il réellement qu'il y ait une bonne raison à tout cela ? Avait-on toujours une excuse ou une bonne raison pour se sentir attiré vers quelqu'un et lui faire confiance ? Il ignorait lui-même s'il faisait « confiance » à l'écrivain à ce point-là, jusqu'à placer entre ses mains son innocence mais de là à convaincre les autres de penser comme lui c'était aller trop loin. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'acharnait à vouloir de lui qu'il extériorise ce qu'il pensait ? Ou pire : qu'il parle de ses sentiments ? Ce n'était pas son genre loin de là, et encore moins avait-il à l'esprit de dire à Sosuke ce qu'il pensait réellement de Kurosaki. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

_J'lui fais confiance, c'tout.

_Oh vraiment ? Lança le chef yakuza en croisant ses bras sur son torse, l'air insatisfait.

_Oui, vraiment, répliqua l'autre en le fusillant du regard.

_Bien, bien. Dans ce cas, si tu te portes garant de ce jeune homme, je suis absolument certain qu'il saura aussi nous aider pour notre petit... problème ?

Grimmjow se redressa sur le matelas, tendant l'oreille à l'entente d'un nouveau « problème ».

_Quel problème ?

_Toi et cette accusation de meurtre, bien sûr ! Répondit Aizen, qui semblait légèrement agacé à présent. S'il a foi en toi tout comme tu as foi en lui, il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut à cet instant que Grimmjow prit conscience de la réalité, et surtout des conséquences...

« Merde ! Ichigo ! Il va croire que j'ai tué Nell ! » Pensa-t-il soudain en se mordant la langue pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! S'il acceptait de lui parler à nouveau il lui passerait certainement un savon mais Kurosaki était loin d'être un idiot... Il écouterait certainement ce que Jaggerjack aurait à dire avant de faire des conclusions hâtives.

Devant l'air tout à coup inquiet du bleuté, Aizen échappa un rire mince :

_C'est vraiment dommage. Vu ses contacts dans le milieu de la presse, il aurait pu nous être utile à te sortir de ce mauvais pas, et voire même à contrer Barragan et ses propres contacts privilégiés dans les médias. Mais... cela suppose que tu le convaincs que tu es innocent.

_J'l'ai déjà fait une fois, j'peux recommencer ! Je l'ai pas tuée, c'est la vérité !

_Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre Grimmjow...

Oui, ça il commençait à le réaliser. Qui pourrait bien croire en son innocence à part Aizen ? Ou plutôt : qui voulait-il voir croire en son innocence plus qu'Aizen lui-même ?

_Kurosaki est un personnage public de premier plan. Extrêmement populaire chez les 20-35 ans, exactement le genre d'électorat qui fait défaut à Barragan ! Il est également un homme de lettres reconnu, récompensé maintes fois pour ses écrits, le public le respecte, le milieu de la presse et de l'édition le respecte, ainsi que le milieu politique. Il n'est pas à prendre à la légère Grimmjow. Kurosaki peut nous apporter beaucoup. Tu sais comment fonctionne la société du vingt-et-unième siècle, n'est-ce pas ? Où est le réel pouvoir ? Dans les médias ! Laisse-les lancer une rumeur et tout le monde y croira ! Qu'un journal national soulève ton innocence et bientôt toute la population y croira, obligeant jusqu'aux magistrats de la ville à rouvrir l'enquête. Ichigo a un pouvoir immense entre ses mains et il l'ignore…

Le turquoise ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le convaincre : lui dire la vérité, lui raconter cette nuit et tout ce qui s'était produit. Mais plus il essayait de se remémorer tout cela, moins il parvenait à revoir les petits détails qui auraient pu lui permettre de mettre la main sur le réel meurtrier.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Jaggerjack était condamné à se rappeler exactement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa visite à Barragan…

_**Flashback – La nuit dernière chez Barragan –**_

Il avait toujours aimé ça : s'introduire par effraction quelque part. Grimper sur des portails, escalader des rambardes, s'accrocher aux balcons... C'était la le seul moyen qu'avait Grimmjow Jaggerjack de s'identifier à son félin fétiche. De ses pas de velours, il se glissait telle une panthère dans les propriétés privés afin d'y faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonné, sautant par-dessus les massifs d'hortensias et échappant aux chiens lancés à ses trousses. Il se confondait dans la nuit telle une panthère aux aguets, à la recherche d'une proie.

Agrippé d'une main de fer à la rambarde du balcon, Grimmjow s'assura une dernière fois que l'intérieur des appartements était vide. Il se hissa de ses deux bras à hauteur de la porte fenêtre, passant par-dessus la balustrade comme un chat sauterait sur un lit, retombant sur ses pieds légèrement, sans un bruit. Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche lui permis de confirmer qu'aucun garde ne trainait aux alentours. Il avança donc jusqu'à la porte vitrée non loin, légèrement entrouverte qui donnait sur un salon cosy et la poussa lentement.

Non loin de lui trônait un magnifique bureau de style Louis XVI, directement importé de France s'il en croyait son flaire en bonnes affaires – comprenez par-là : arnaques et contrebandes. Le bois était marqueté, les décorations en laiton finement ciselé, du travail de spécialiste à n'en pas douter, pensa-t-il en haussant un sourcil surpris... le Maire avait définitivement d'autres revenus que ceux liés à son mandat. Son salon regorgeait d'antiquités et de meubles hors de prix. Ses yeux observèrent une fois de plus que l'endroit était vide et qu'il était donc en sécurité. Mais il savait que sa mission était risquée.

S'introduire par effraction chez Monsieur le Maire en personne, le trouver afin d'avoir une conversation très privée avec lui, au nez et à la barbe de ses gardes du corps et de ses collaborateurs qui rôdaient entre ces murs... c'était du suicide ! Mais Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait l'habitude des missions suicides, après avoir été enfermé dans la plus sécurisée des prisons du monde il en était sorti, il arriverait à se sortir de l'hôtel particulier du Maire de Tokyo.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, j'attendais ta visite.

Ou pas.

Grinçant des dents au son de la voix qui s'élevait non loin de lui sans qu'il ne puisse en voir la source, le turquoise reconnut cependant qu'il s'agissait de Barragan en personne. Il s'immobilisa, l'ouïe et l'odorat à l'affut. Il en était certain : c'était le Maire et il n'était pas loin... Tout au plus à deux mètres de lui.

_J'suis surpris que vous m'attendiez, Barragan, répliqua-t-il, ses yeux scrutant l'endroit d'où provenait le son de la voix.

_Disons juste que nous t'avons repéré dès que tu as franchis les haies du jardin. Plutôt que de te stopper, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus... _amical_ de te laisser venir jusqu'à moi. Aizen a-t-il un message important à me faire passer ? Sinon pourquoi envoyer son meilleur messager ? Énonça-t-il calmement en sortant de l'obscurité, un cigare à la main.

La panthère laissa échapper un ricanement parfaitement audible. Il aurait fortement apprécié lui répliquer qu'il préfèrerait se prélasser avec Kurosaki dans son lit chez lui et profiter de sa peau douce que de se retrouver face à ce vieil abruti dégarni mais... ce n'était pas le message qu'il devait transmettre. Et puis, plus vite aurait-il terminé cette mission, plus vite Aizen l'autoriserait à nouveau à avoir du temps libre à consacrer à Ichigo.

_Comme vous l'savez, depuis quelques temps, l'clan vous échappe, expliqua Jaggerjack sans bouger restant planter face au Maire. Vous n'en contrôlez plus rien, pas même un seul élément. Aizen a un marché pour vous : si vous abandonnez l'clan il n'déballera pas aux médias toutes les horreurs que vous avez faites. Il dira pas qu'vous êtes un redoutable yakuza, maître du crime organisé et que l'clan vous appartient. En gros, il met pas en danger vot' carrière politique.

Les yeux de Barragan, cachés sous quelques rides bien épaisses semblèrent s'écarquiller à l'entente de ce marché si peu conventionnel. Le vieil homme dirigeait ce clan depuis toujours ! Il appartenait à sa famille et à personne d'autre !

_Vous me demandez... enfin Aizen me demande, d'abandonner le clan qui a été construit par ma famille, deux siècles plus tôt, afin de poursuivre ma carrière ? Demanda-t-il en haussant ses sourcils gris. Vous vous moquez de qui ? Est-ce que Aizen sait qui je suis ? Je suis le Maire de cette ville, c'est moi qui la contrôle !

_En êtes-vous sûr ? Le stoppa Grimmjow en le dévisageant avec intérêt.

_Évidemment ! S'écria en réponse le vieil homme. De quel droit Aizen ose faire une telle chose ! Il est à la tête du clan selon mon bon vouloir, je l'en chasserai d'un revers de main si...

_Alors faites-le !

_Mais je vais le faire ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau, le visage rougit et les poings serrés. Un seul coup de téléphone et je le fais !

_Même en sachant qu'il peut tout révéler à la presse ?

_La presse ? Quoi la presse ? Un tas de langues de vipères, un tas d'ordures toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres ! Je suis au-dessus de la presse mon cher ! Et ça, Aizen ferait bien de le comprendre !

Grimmjow ne perdit pas son air assuré et confiant pour autant, et cela Monsieur le Maire le vit clairement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de l'ex-prisonnier mais il était certain que ce n'était pas bon du tout. Aizen l'avait envoyé pour lui faire du chantage, évidemment qu'il voulait poursuivre sa carrière politique : il était à deux doigts d'entrer dans le gouvernement ! Mais abandonner définitivement le clan à la solde de Sosuke était une décision qu'il refusait de prendre. Son second le mettait au pied du mur et envoyait cet homme dont il avait déjà tenté de se débarrasser sans succès cependant.

Quelle opportunité s'offrait à lui maintenant pour contrer son adversaire ?

_Si Aizen fait ça, il aura de très gros soucis, t'en rends-tu compte ?

_Il a d'jà prévu toutes les éventualités, répondit-il dans un souffle. Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'il est pas préparé, oh il est prêt ! Et bien mieux entouré que vous...

_Quoi ? Avec toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es qu'un homme de main Grimmjow ! Lança-t-il en ricanant, certain que le turquoise ne faisait que bluffer.

_J'parlais pas d'moi.

Le Maire marqua un temps d'arrêt, son attitude surprise satisfaisant grandement Jaggerjack qui poursuivit sur cette voix :

_Vous croyez quoi ? Que Aizen est un novice ? Qu'il compte faire cette guerre tout seul ? Nan... Il a des alliés, oh oui des alliés de taille que même vous ne soupçonnez pas, dans des milieux dont vous allez avoir cruellement besoin.

_La presse donc ? Demanda-t-il les narines frémissantes. J'ai pas b'soin d'la presse j'ai la police dans ma poche !

_Peut-être. Mais réfléchissez : qui vous a élu ? Les citoyens ou la police ?

_La presse ne permet pas de toucher l'électorat Jaggerjack ! C'est par ses actions qu'un Maire est réélu et cela passe par la sécurité. Bon sang, laisse la politique à ceux que ça concerne et retourne jouer avec tes acolytes et leurs pistolets hein ?

Grimmjow avait bien compris que le Maire ne le prenait pas au sérieux, mais il encourait un gros risque s'il continuait ainsi, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'Aizen était bien mieux préparé qu'il ne l'était ?

_Alors ça veut dire que vous r'fusez ?

_Évidemment que je refuse ! Aizen n'a rien sur moi, rien tu entends ? Maintenant sors d'ici avant que je ne te tire une balle dans la tête !

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide, ayant effectué sa mission, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'attarder ici. Il tourna les talons avec prudence, regagnant le fond de la pièce, lorsqu'une porte adjacente s'ouvrit à la volée :

_Papa, qu'est-ce que...

Une silhouette féminine se dessina dans l'obscurité et l'interrupteur fut enclenché. La lumière fit son apparition dans la pièce et Grimmjow resta un moment aveuglé par l'éclat trop brillant pour ses rétines. De grands yeux gris l'observaient avec appréhension, et une longue chevelure verte entra dans son champ de vision avant que la jeune femme ne parle à nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Papa, appelle la police ! S'écria Nell en constatant que son père était également présent, seul et désarmé en présence d'un dangereux évadé de prison.

_Reste calme Nell, lui conseilla-t-il. Grimmjow était sur le départ. Il va s'en aller maintenant.

Jaggerjack se tourna une dernière fois vers Barragan, son expression de surprise avait laissé place à une étrange lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux et il hésita un instant avant de finalement s'échapper par la fenêtre, sautant du balcon tel un félin. Le silence reprit son droit dans le salon privé du Maire et la jeune femme qui venait d'échapper un soupir de frayeur au moment de la fuite du turquoise, avança rapidement en direction de son père.

_Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Il faut appeler la police tout de suite ! Cet homme est...

_Oui, je sais, Nell. Mais pas besoin. La police est déjà là.

Il désigna de son regard quelqu'un derrière la jeune femme et Nell se retourna rapidement, découvrant au fond de la pièce, là où se tenait Grimmjow quelques secondes plus tôt, le bras droit de son père.

_Oh bon sang, Yoruichi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Avez-vous vu ça? Où étiez-vous ?

_Juste là, répondit-elle en désignant les grands rideaux de velours. S'il avait attaqué votre père il ne serait plus de ce monde, je m'en serai chargé.

_Mais...

Barragan la fit taire d'un regard noir et se détourna de sa fille pour retourner jusqu'à son bureau. L'homme était pensif et les deux femmes attendirent avec une certaine impatience les mots qu'il prononcerait :

_Le meurtre est une solution adaptée dans bien des cas ma chère fille, mais pas dans celui-là. Si nous tuons Jaggerjack, nous aurons un corps sur le dos, du sang sur les mains, tout à nous reprocher et Aizen ne nous épargnera pas.

_Tu comptes laisser Jaggerjack dans la nature ? Demanda-t-elle en esquissant un geste de la main. Pourquoi ?

_Aizen veut se jouer de moi, très bien, dit-il sans répondre à la question de Nell. Dans ce cas, nous allons en faire de même. Non content d'avoir envoyé son Grimmjow en prison, il a pu éradiquer le clan Schiffer et devenir ainsi le yakuza le plus redouté du pays. Enfin... moi mis à part.

Yoruichi haussa les sourcils de manière attentiste quant à Nell elle ne cachait pas sa surprise face aux réflexions de son père.

_Et maintenant il se croit tout puissant, pensant qu'il peut me manipuler et me faire croire qu'il a des ressources insoupçonnées. Et puisque son Grimmjow lui est tant précieux il va falloir trouver un moyen d'envoyer ces deux-là dans la tourmente. Qu'en penses-tu, Yoruichi ?

_Je suis d'accord Monsieur, répondit-elle en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Il nous faut trouver une alternative. Si l'on affaiblit Jaggerjack, Aizen en subira les conséquences, tout comme lorsqu'il était en prison.

_Oui, mais cette fois-ci nous devons prendre garde à ce qu'il ne se serve pas de cela contre nous. En fait, il nous faut faire d'une pierre deux coups : se débarrasser de Jaggerjack mais en même temps nous assurer une protection et un alibi en béton. Nous mettre en position de force de façon à ce que Sosuke ne puisse rien contre nous. Quelque chose comme...

Mais soudain Barragan stoppa ses paroles, ses yeux s'étant posés sur sa fille qu'il dévorait maintenant d'un intérêt non dissimulé. Yoruichi l'observa faire et fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui soudain venait de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de son patron.

_Tu as toujours souhaité m'aider, n'est-ce pas Nell ? Interrogea le vieil homme.

_Oui, oui bien sûr papa ! Travailler pour toi ça serait perpétuer la tradition et...

_Cela va de soit, la coupa-t-il. J'ai effectivement besoin de toi. Je crains hélas qu'il ne faille mettre hors-jeu définitivement ce cher Jaggerjack et me placer là comme la victime de la machination d'Aizen. Je pourrais regagner la confiance des citoyens et toutes les attaques de Sosuke seront vaines...

_Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur, lança soudain Yoruichi.

Barragan lui sourit en retour puis fit quelques pas pour parvenir à son niveau, ignorant totalement le regard perdu que sa fille posait sur lui depuis de longues minutes. Il se rapprocha de Shihoin et posa une main sur son épaule tout en chuchotant à son oreille :

_Tue-la.

Yoruichi ne prit pas la peine de poser plus de questions et éleva son arme devant elle, pointant le canon sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux vert qui extériorisa soudain un cri de panique.

_Papa !

_Il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de te dire, Nell, reprit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte du salon. Quand j'ai épousé ta mère... tu n'avais que quelques mois. Ton père s'était enfui je ne sais où et j'ai accepté de prendre soin de toi, mon père me l'avait obligé. Il fallait que j'épouse ta mère pour marier les deux clans, aussi j'ai décidé de te considérer comme ma fille. La vie me prouve que j'ai bien fait puisque aujourd'hui, tu sers mes intérêts.

Et il franchit le pas de la porte, nullement perturbé par le coup de feu qui retentit quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'esquissa pas un geste, pas un regard en arrière, seul un sourire mesquin naquit sur ses lèvres minces roses, imaginant alors quelle publicité immense le meurtre de sa fille allait lui rapporter.

Et Grimmjow et Aizen paieraient pour avoir osé lui soumettre un tel marché.

* * *

_**- Le lendemain, dans la matinée -**_

Ichigo avait enfilé son meilleur déguisement de camouflage; casquette vissée sur la tête, perruque brune en dessous, pantalon noir mal repassé et une vieille chemise délavée, il quitta son loft et son immeuble par la porte du parking, rejoignant d'un pas trainant la bouche de métro au bout de la rue.

Il ignorait ce qu'il allait découvrir via cette escapade matinale et il le redoutait. Mais il s'inquiétait maintenant pour son éditeur, Hirako Shinji. C'était définitivement le monde à l'envers! Pensa-t-il en passant son ticket dans la machine qui lui ouvrit l'accès au quai; c'était Shinji qui d'habitude se tuait à l'appeler, à le voir ou encore à savoir ce qu'il faisait à chaque minute de chaque jour.

Il connaissait le blond, et savait qu'il avait indéniablement un grand penchant pour lui, depuis plusieurs années. Aussi, le savoir muet de la sorte, surtout qu'il lui avait laissé un message vocal l'avait encore plus surpris; il voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et dernièrement, vu tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que sa disparition était liée à son rapprochement avec Grimmjow. Une idée saugrenue certes, mais quelle autre raison trouver ?

Il grimpa dans le métro, prenant garde à passer incognito et laissa ses pensées partir à la dérive au fur et à mesure que les stations défilaient devant ses yeux. Il avait envie de croire qu'il restait encore une personne dans son entourage qui ne soit pas éclaboussée par tout ça, et il voulait croire que c'était Shinji. Mais une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui crier que Hirako y était mêlé également, et qu'il y était jusqu'au cou.

Son flot de pensées et de questions sembla se tarir lorsqu'il s'extirpa de la bouche de métro et parcourut les deux rues qui le séparaient encore de la résidence de son éditeur. Enfin, il aperçut l'immeuble sur le trottoir en face de lui et laissa ses yeux naviguer sur la grande façade blanche jusqu'au cinquième étage. Les rideaux étaient tirés et il ne pouvait y constater aucun mouvement à l'intérieur ; il n'avait plus le choix. Ni une ni deux, il traversa la route et appuya sur la sonnette portant le nom « Hirako ». Plusieurs secondes de silence lui laissèrent entendre qu'il n'y avait personne chez Shinji, mais il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un court instant. Si Hirako avait décidé de disparaître, il ne répondrait certainement pas à son interphone... Il voulait laisser croire qu'il était parti ? Il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Il voulait absolument le découvrir...

Il fallait qu'il le prenne par surprise, il avait bien appris auprès de Shuuhei à appréhender les potentiels suspects avec tact et intelligence. Même s'il refusait de considérer Shinji comme tel il se devait d'agir comme s'il voulait le surprendre la main dans le sac. Il étudia alors longuement les noms présents sur l'interphone et se décida à appuyer sur un bouton au hasard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait cela aussi se sentait-il très nerveux, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil dans la rue et dans la cour de l'immeuble afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'observait d'un mauvais œil...

_Oui ?

Une voix hésitante dont le son grésillait s'éleva de l'appareil à l'entrée du bâtiment et Ichigo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres par pur mimétisme. Mimétisme ou nervosité ambiante ? En tout cas, une chose était certaine, il avait pressé le bouton, il devait maintenant improviser. Prenant une voix plus grave et plus rauque qu'à son habitude, les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait même pu réfléchir à l'excuse qu'il allait pouvoir utiliser :

_Bonjour c'est la compagnie du gaz. On nous a signalé un problème au cinquième étage.

_Oh ? S'éleva à nouveau la voix. Je vous ouvre.

_Merci m'dame !

Tout en poussant la large porte donnant sur le hall de l'immeuble, Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel se demandant jusqu'où il devrait encore aller dans cette histoire. Mais il préféra ne pas réfléchir outre mesure à la suite de sa visite, grimpant les marches des cinq étages rapidement, et ce fut légèrement essoufflé qu'il parvint sur le palier de l'étage de Shinji.

Il s'aventura au bout du couloir, jetant un œil aux noms inscrits sur les portes des différents appartements et stoppa ses pas devant celle qui portait le nom attendu "Hirako Shinji". Et maintenant un problème de taille se dressait devant lui : quoi faire ? Frapper et s'annoncer ? Shinji ne lui ouvrirait certainement pas, peut-être même ne répondrait-il pas du tout. Tenter d'entrer ? Ou bien fracturer la porte ?

_Non mais ça va pas non ? Se reprit-il tout bas, réfutant cette éventualité de devenir une sorte de truand de bas étage.

Non. Il allait tout simplement tendre l'oreille et écouter pour savoir si Shinji se trouvait tout d'abord chez lui. Si tel était le cas, il improviserait ensuite pour qu'il soit forcé de lui ouvrir. Finalement, l'idée de la compagnie de gaz n'était pas si mal trouvée. Peut-être allait-il l'utiliser à nouveau... ?

Il s'aplatit alors contre la porte, collant son oreille contre la surface de bois froide et tenta de calmer sa respiration, focalisant toute son ouïe sur l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ; il se sentait plus ridicule qu'autre chose, à espionner ainsi son éditeur. D'autant plus que si un voisin sortait de chez lui il le découvrirait la main dans le sac. Mais peu importait, il avait commencé alors il avait l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Hirako faisait ainsi le mort !

Et à dire vrai, il ne fut pas déçu du voyage !

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendait déjà des pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Des pas lourds et lents qui, à son avis, ne pouvaient pas appartenir à Hirako. Raison de plus pour garder son poste et continuer à écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il entendit des bribes de voix, dont il ne parvint pas à identifier l'origine ni les mots prononcés. Cependant, les pas se rapprochaient, et Ichigo se détourna soudain de la porte, craignant que ceux se trouvant à l'intérieur ne sortent de l'appartement.

La poignée s'abaissa et Kurosaki se tapi dans le coin du couloir, retenant sa respiration en espérant ne pas être découvert. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et la poignée fut relâchée. Une voix alors masculine et visiblement agacée s'éleva à travers la porte :

_Et tu crois que c'est malin ? Je ferai vraiment mieux de m'en aller.

_Non ! Non ! Attends !

C'était la voix de Shinji, Ichigo en était persuadé. Il était là, en train d'avoir une dispute avec un autre homme dont la voix lui était également familière mais il ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir, ou alors il n'essayait même pas, bien trop occupé à se calquer sur les mots de son éditeur. Mais c'était sa seule chance d'en savoir plus et d'en avoir le cœur net : il devait se rapprocher et écouter leur conversation. Il obtiendrait certainement quelque chose !

Prenant donc son courage à deux mains, l'écrivain reprit son poste d'écoute, ses pas de velours sur le sol n'ayant fait aucun bruit. Il se surprenait même à être bon en espionnage... Là n'était pas la question ! Se reprit-il en appuyant son oreille contre la porte à nouveau.

_Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ce n'était que des mensonges ! Disait Shinji dont la voix était parfaitement audible, il devait se trouver juste derrière la porte. Elle voulait que je le protège et regarde le résultat ! Elle voulait que je regarde ailleurs pendant qu'elle allait tenter de le tuer ! Cette femme est folle, Kensei !

C'était Muguruma ! Pensa-t-il en haussant les sourcils, ne pouvant dissimuler une attitude surprise. Shinji et Kensei étaient visiblement dans une conversation prenante qui les opposait clairement. Mais à quel sujet ?

_Et moi qui croyais qu'elle travaillait pour Aizen. Si Yoruichi jouait un double jeu quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué.

Et voilà le sujet, pensa-t-il à nouveau hochant la tête de satisfaction. Mais tout semblait venir un peu trop rapidement, dans le sens ou tout à coup les informations tombaient entre ses mains trop facilement. C'était trop facile…

_Non, elle est aux basques de Barragan, donnant l'illusion à Sos'ke qu'elle travaille pour lui. Aizen lui a demandé de suivre Grimmjow et de faire peur au petit couple. Si tu n'avais pas été là, cette balle aurait traversé le crâne d'Ichigo !

Un profond soupir se fit entendre et l'écrivain sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite encore si c'était possible. Ses mains se mirent à trembler au fur et mesure que cette conversation se poursuivait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû arrêter cette écoute, qu'il en avait déjà appris trop mais là... la curiosité était un vilain défaut et en vérité, il était comme figé contre cette porte, condamné à écouter ce dialogue jusqu'au bout.

Il ne parvenait pas à remettre les informations en ordre, les laissant atteindre son cerveau toutes en même temps, tel un raz-de-marée immense retournant le moindre de ses neurones, l'empêchant de réfléchir intelligemment. Mais il se devait de tout garder en mémoire...

_Yoruichi est loin d'être une imbécile, reprit la grosse voix de Muguruma. Elle saura que c'est moi... ou nous. On l'a empêché de réaliser sa mission ou je ne sais quoi. Si Aizen lui avait demandé de faire peur à Grimmjow et Ichigo, pourquoi Barragan lui donnerait un contre-ordre en lui demandant de les tuer ?

_Parce qu'il veut se débarrasser de Grimmjow ! On en a déjà parlé, Kensei ! Répliqua la voix agacée d'Hirako. Aizen n'a aucune idée de ce qui se trame, Grimmjow a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et tôt ou tard, Yoruichi l'aura ! C'est toi qui a entrainé cette fille tu devrais le savoir.

Alors c'était cette femme ? Yoruichi qui leur avait tiré dessus ? Comprit Kurosaki en fronçant les sourcils, ses mains de plus en plus moites. Et pourquoi Aizen était-il dans cette histoire ? Et comment diable Shinji était-il au courant de tout ça ?

_Ouais... Elle ne ratera pas deux fois sa cible, crois-moi.

_Kensei, réussir un coup pareil... Je veux dire, au moment où elle a tiré sur Grimmjow et Ichigo dans cet hôtel, tu as dévié son tir en tirant sur le canon de son arme, un dixième de seconde avant que son propre tir ne parte. Tu as réussi à la faire dévier de sa cible finale. Qui d'autre peut faire ça ? Qui ?

Shinji et Kensei étaient là-bas ? Ils étaient là le soir où il avait retrouvé Grimmjow dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Et ils... ils les avaient sauvés ? Impossible !

_Personne à part moi, et elle le sait. Je ne bossais pas pour les affaires internes militaires pour rien.

_Tu as encore des contacts là-bas ? Des agents qui pourraient t'aider du côté du gouvernement ?

_Pour l'instant non. Je suis parvenu à ralentir l'accès de Barragan au gouvernement depuis un an, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer. Tu dois comprendre que j'étais certes Caporal, mais je ne le suis plus. Je ne fais plus partie de ce corps. Je n'ai plus d'influence.

« Oh mon Dieu », pensa Ichigo en formant les mots sur ses lèvres. Cette situation était grisante, il pouvait connaître tous les secrets de tout un chacun en espionnant ? Il voulait en écouter davantage...

_Mais Mashiro est toujours là-bas, non ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fille ait réussi là ou toi tu as échoué... Tu es le meilleur, Kensei.

_Mph..., ricana-t-il. Oui, Mashiro a réussi à ralentir les plans de Barragan en interne. Si elle n'avait pas séduit le Général et si son père n'était pas ministre...

_Quoi ? Tu ne l'aurais pas choisie ? Cette fille est incroyable !

_La meilleure élève que j'ai jamais eu, reprit Kensei d'une voix qui semblait nostalgique. Mais il faut la sortir de là. Ça devient trop dangereux pour elle. Elle a accompli sa mission.

Qui ? Mashiro ? Répéta Ichigo dans sa tête. Qui était cette fille ? Qui diable était cette fille qui semblait si haut placée et était parvenue à ralentir les plans du Maire lui-même ?

_Si Yoruichi apprend qu'elle est là-bas, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de mon élève, Shinji. Et je ne la laisserai pas mourir. On sait de quoi Yoruichi est capable maintenant.

Le silence reprit son droit, permettant au jeune rouquin de reprendre son souffle. Tous ces noms, toutes ces informations s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre quoique ce soit. Kensei avait travaillé pour les affaires internes de l'État-major ? Quand ça ? Il était gardien de prison depuis tant d'années ! Et puis, il avait été embauché dans la prison à la demande de la police afin qu'il manipule Yamamoto et fasse entrer Kurosaki comme animateur, non ? Alors pourquoi... ?

Et quelle était cette histoire de ralentir Barragan ? Shinji et Kensei menaient-ils une sorte de « coup d'état » contre le Maire pour le faire tomber ? Ça semblait bien le cas. Mais alors... ils poursuivaient le même but que Shuuhei, et aussi le même but qu'Aizen et Grimmjow ! Et en plus de cela, ils étaient proches de Barragan, et de Yoruichi puisque celle-ci avait demandé à Hirako de le protéger. C'était qu'ils étaient en contact, et donc potentiellement en contact avec le Maire également. Mais Yoruichi, celle qui avait tenté de les tuer dans cet hôtel, risquait de tout découvrir et de mettre à mal leur couverture, c'était bien ça ?

Alors pour finir, ils avaient décidé de devenir des anges gardien pour lui, pour le protéger. Le protéger de quoi ? De qui ?

Pourquoi tout lui semblait soudain irréel, invraisemblable ? Il avait l'impression de ne plus connaître personne, de ne plus être vraiment lui-même depuis le début de cette histoire. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow, les secrets, les évènements incroyables s'enchainaient comme un tourbillon qui l'emportait loin de ce qu'il était avant. Il se devait de garder les pieds sur terre et de comprendre. Mais comment comprendre une telle folie ?

Toutes ces personnes semblaient liées : Grimmjow, Aizen, Barragan, Shuuhei, Shinji, Kensei, Yoruichi et cette Mashiro, mais liées par une lutte politique tenace et une recherche sans fin du pouvoir. Et lui là-dedans ? Qui était-il ? Shuuhei et Grimmjow cherchaient à le protéger, Shinji et Kensei de même, quand Barragan et Yoruichi en voulaient à sa peau. Quel était son lien avec ces personnes ?

Il était l'outsider. Le personnage mystère, celui qui arrivait en plein milieu de l'intrigue lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins. Comme dans un film à suspense.

Oui, il voulait innocenter Grimmjow. Oui, il voulait trouver les preuves que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène, une immense mascarade qui depuis le début emportait son amant dans une suite de catastrophes sans nom. C'était comme une partie gigantesque de Cluedo, tous les personnages des meurtriers potentiels et des individus auxquels on ne doit pas se fier. Mais pourtant, Ichigo devait en choisir un, choisir un pion et avancer avec lui sur le plateau de jeu pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et il avait décidé de jouer la partie avec Grimmjow, l'évadé de prison, un choix judicieux il en était persuadé. Même si face à eux les pions des autres joueurs avançaient également, s'opposant à eux : le chef yakuza, le Maire véreux, l'ancien militaire, l'éditeur amoureux, le commissaire corrompu et le policier intègre. Lequel était le plus dangereux ? Lequel l'aiderait à résoudre l'enquête et sortir gagnant du jeu ?

Sauf que c'était bien plus qu'un simple jeu de société, c'était la vraie vie. Et après ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il comprenait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à délier ce sac de nœud seul. Tout était lié. Tout était emberlificoté. Un immense puzzle en désordre à reconstituer. Un peu comme...

Un peu comme un roman qu'il écrirait.

* * *

_**- Plus tôt dans la matinée -**_

Hisagi monta dans sa voiture de fonction, mettant en marche le GPS et entrant dans la base de données l'adresse de Tia Hallibell sa cible du jour. Le regard noir braqué devant lui et ses gestes rapides et précis, il mit le contact et extirpa le véhicule de la place de parking du commissariat pour s'engager dans la rue vide. Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur les grandes artères du centre-ville, les routes engorgées de voitures étaient bouchées et il resta à l'arrêt de longues secondes poussant un soupir désappointé.

Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Ou plutôt non, sa supérieure l'avait déjà mis de mauvaise humeur. Shihoin Yoruichi était arrivée ce matin extrêmement remontée, donnant de-ci de-là des ordres cinglants et remettant à leur place les hommes du commissariat. Et ce fut le pompon lorsque Hisagi lui avait annoncé qu'il allait interroger Tia Hallibel. C'était comme si la jeune commissaire avait cherché à l'en dissuader.

__Écoutez, je ne sais pas d'où vous est venue l'idée d'aller interroger Hallibel mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites Lieutenant ?_

__Euh... Capitaine, je suis Ca..._

__Peu importe ! L'avait-elle sèchement coupé. On n'interroge pas un membre de l'équipe scientifique de la police, et qui plus est la légiste-en-chef, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! Il faut en parler aux affaires internes et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous n'obtiendrez rien d'eux avec... avec ce que vous avez._

__Comment savez-vous ce que j'ai, Commissaire ?_

_Elle avait essuyé un long soupir, visiblement agacée par la tournure que prenait cette discussion._

__Parce que Tia Hallibel est un membre respecté de la police et qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Croyez-moi, vous perdez votre temps._

__Bien. Mais je veux juste lui poser des questions sur les rapports scientifiques qu'elle a écrits pour les procès Jaggerjack. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non? Retrouver Jaggerjack ? Alors toutes les pistes sont bonnes._

_Yoruichi avait été, à priori, quelque peu séchée par cet argument, restant silencieuse quelques instants en cherchant à l'en empêcher. Mais plus elle s'époumonait, plus Shuuhei trouvait ça suspect. Si Shihoin voulait tant retrouver Grimmjow alors elle aurait dû se faire une joie qu'il ait une piste à exploiter, quelque fut cette piste. Et pourtant, elle avait semblé tant colérique à l'annonce de la nouvelle que le jeune homme avait été mis dehors de son bureau suite à son dernier argument :_

__Allez-y interrogez-la ! Lui avait-elle jeté. Mais si vous revenez sans information, vous le regretterez Hisagi!_

Bref, il avait compris que sa nouvelle supérieure n'était pas une tendre et qu'il n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion de faire ce qu'il voulait dans ce commissariat. Mais heureusement pour lui, les hommes lui étaient fidèles. Et sans lui, Yoruichi n'aurait aucune once d'autorité sur les agents du poste, ça il le savait. Il n'avait plus qu'à exploiter cet avantage, mince certes mais tout de même exploitable.

Lorsque son portable sonna, posé à côté de lui sur le fauteuil passager, le futur Capitaine de police prit le temps d'étudier l'écran de la machine : « Ligné cryptée ». Il fronça les sourcils, jetant un œil autour de lui et aux conducteurs qui se trouvaient à son niveau arrêtés par la circulation. N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir outre mesure, il décrocha :

_Hisagi à l'appareil.

_Bonjour, Shuuhei-kun.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la voix rauque et masculine de son interlocuteur. Il se renfrogna dans son siège, ne manquant pas de tourner sa tête à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'on ne l'observait pas.

_Reste calme, Shuuhei, je suis derrière toi. Au prochain carrefour tourne à droite et prends la direction de l'autoroute. Nous nous retrouverons sur l'aire de repos à cinq kilomètres.

Et il raccrocha.

Shuuhei avait évidemment reconnu la voix de l'homme qui venait de le contacter, mais il ignorait pourquoi ce dernier tenait à le voir maintenant. Depuis la dernière fois que cet homme, Kyouraku Shunsui, était venu le voir dans son bureau, il n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec la police des polices. Et voilà que maintenant il le contactait à nouveau pour une entrevue à priori secrète qui l'intriguait maintenant au plus haut point.

Tout cela avait-il un rapport avec l'arrivée de sa nouvelle supérieure ? Ou bien était-ce encore en rapport avec Ichigo ? Le jeune brun serra durement le volant de cuir entre ses mains, prenant son mal en patience dans ces bouchons interminables alors qu'il craignait de plus en plus cette nouvelle rencontre avec Kyouraku. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son rétroviseur, observant la voiture derrière lui. Il ne pouvait en voir qu'une vitre teintée sans aucun moyen de reconnaître le chauffeur ou qui se trouvait avec lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de travailler pour la police des polices, même s'il pensait justement d'ailleurs que sa promotion au grade de Capitaine n'y était pas étrangère. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était savoir sur quoi se focaliser. Car la dernière fois, Kyouraku lui avait demandé de rester proche de l'orangé, ce qu'il avait fait et en bon soldat, il avait transmis à Kyouraku tout ce qu'il avait su de l'innocence supposée de Jaggerjack et de ce qui se tramait entre Aizen et Barragan. Si une guerre de clan se profilait, il fallait qu'il désamorce la bombe et très vite ! Et qu'il écarte Ichigo de ce futur séisme. Mais comment ? Surtout si Kyouraku lui demandait d'utiliser Ichigo à nouveau…

Shuuhei s'arrêta sur l'aire d'autoroute désigné par Shunsui, la berline noire qui l'avait suivi se garant à côté de lui. S'assurant qu'aucun œil curieux ne rôdait aux alentours, il sortit de son véhicule et se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur de la voiture noire.

Kyouraku était assis à l'autre bout de la banquette, un cigare à la main et le visage moins souriant que la dernière fois.

_Nous devions nous voir, Shuuhei-kun, annonça-t-il gravement. Je vais devoir t'annoncer quelque chose qui ne te plaira pas mais…

_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, le coupa Hisagi en le fusillant du regard. Il est hors de question que je me serve encore une fois d'Ichigo, vous entendez ?

Le plus âgé dodelina de la tête en soupirant :

_Il sait trop de choses à présent, il n'a plus le choix. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

_Et l'innocence de Grimmjow ?

Kyouraku baissa les yeux un instant, portant rapidement son cigare à sa bouche pour en tirer une bouffée de fumée qu'il recracha immédiatement. Tentant d'ignorer l'odeur nauséabonde, Shuuhei cligna des yeux et se racla la gorge en attendant sa réponse.

_Nous avons épluché les rapports de police, nous avons interrogé les hommes qui ont découverts les corps, les témoins également. Les services secrets qui ont été sur le coup nous ont avoués avoir eu quelques doutes quant à la culpabilité de Jaggerjack. Toutes les preuves étaient évidentes, incriminaient toutes Grimmjow sans exception, bref une affaire trop bien rondement menée.

Shuuhei plissa ses yeux avec intérêt, se faisant de plus en plus nerveux.

_Mais… il nous est impossible de l'innocenter. Le travail d'Aizen a été trop bien orchestré, ces meurtres, ces témoins… nous ne pouvons pas défaire un tel nœud !

_Mais…

_C'est impossible, Shuuhei-kun, le coupa-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, un regard doux à l'appui. Nous voulons y croire, je veux y croire, mais la société ne pourra jamais le savoir.

_Ichigo perdra des mois, des années s'il le faut mais il fera toutes les recherches pour innocenter l'homme qu'il aime ! C'est ce que vous voulez ? Cracha-t-il en se rapprochant de Shunsui l'air menaçant.

_C'est tout à son honneur de se battre pour ceux en qui ils croient. Et c'est également une qualité que nous admirons chez toi, Shuuhei-kun, lui répondit Shunsui, son regard s'intensifiant. Mais ce que nous voulons n'est pas si différent, et c'est Barragan que nous voulons. Et Aizen également. Nous voulons faire d'une pierre deux coups, et nous pouvons le faire… Si Kurosaki accepte de nous aider.

_Mais…

_En contrepartie nous tenterons d'innocenter son amant. Qu'en dis-tu ? C'est un marché honnête, n'est-ce pas ?

Shuuhei soupira, détournant ses yeux noirs du visage qui était devenu soudainement souriant et amical. Cet homme avait décidément le chic pour piquer sa curiosité et pour toujours parvenir à le convaincre, c'était comme si il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Mais il redoutait cet homme, bien qu'il s'affiche sous un jour sympathique et jovial, il y avait quelque chose chez ce Kyouraku qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais après tout, pour être si haut placé dans la police des polices il fallait imposer un certain respect, n'est-ce pas ?

_Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? S'enquit-il.

_Kurosaki a confiance en toi, de plus il sait que tu travailles pour nous. Et puis, tu le connais assez bien pour savoir ce qui se profile à l'horizon, non ? Son amour pour Grimmjow l'amènera peut-être à se ranger du côté d'Aizen qui sait ? L'amour est aveugle Shuuhei-kun, et nous ne voulons pas qu'Aizen le manipule.

_Personne ne manipule Ichigo ! Répliqua Hisagi en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Shunsui. Personne ! Il est assez malin pour comprendre où est le bien du mal, certes il aime Grimmjow mais seulement parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas fait toutes ces horreurs. Il ne se laissera pas embarquer aussi facilement.

_Nous aimerions que tu continues à être proche de lui. Et pour cela, ta première mission en tant qu'agent de la police des polices est toute trouvée, Shuuhei-kun.

« Première mission » se dit-il alors, incrédule, haussant un sourcil étonné à son interlocuteur. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire ses preuves qu'il était un agent à part de la police des polices ? Son rêve était réalité ? Enfin ?

_Grimmjow et Aizen vont sans doute tenter d'enrôler Ichigo avec eux. Je ne doute pas que Kurosaki soit un jeune homme intelligent, for intègre et malin, mais par amour il pourrait le faire.

_Quelle utilité aurait-il ?

_La guerre que se livrent Barragan et Aizen risque d'être dure à cacher, aussi je doute que Aizen ose une confrontation violente et frontale. Il utilisera sûrement un moyen détourné plus efficace pour rayer Monsieur le Maire du pouvoir de la ville. La presse.

Shuuhei resta un instant surpris, formant un "o" muet sur ses lèvres en écoutant les paroles de Kyouraku avec intérêt.

_Et Kurosaki est un personnage public qui a de l'étoffe et aussi une voix qui porte. Combien de millions de ses lecteurs se laisseront persuader par lui que Barragan est un yakuza. Combien ?

_Je ne sais pas...

_Sa portée est énorme, Shuuhei-kun. Ichigo est bien plus influent que le Maire de Tokyo tu dois le savoir. D'autant plus qu'il a des contacts, il nous l'a prouvé : Shiba Kaien et Kuchiki Rukia. Et la presse est un organe de diffusion massif qui servirait de propagande à Aizen pour détruire son adversaire.

_Pourquoi faire ça ? S'empressa de demander le tout jeune capitaine de police. Aizen prendrait le risque de dévoiler que Barragan est un chef yakuza et un maître du crime organisé ? Mais il met son clan au premier plan, braque les projecteurs de la police et des services secrets sur lui en faisant cela ! Il prend un risque énorme !

_Oui. Mais on n'obtient rien sans rien, Shuuhei-kun. L'initiative d'Aizen est risquée, mais la voix du peuple rangée à sa cause fera pencher la balance. Barragan peut être évincé, l'électorat lui tourne le dos et il perd tout : le pouvoir et son clan. C'est ce que veut Aizen et c'est ce que nous voulons aussi.

_Mais vous voulez en même temps avoir Aizen, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça ?

_Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment Aizen compte s'en sortir. S'il évince Barragan, le clan yakuza sera sur la sellette puisque dans la ligne de mire des autorités. Comment Sosuke compte éviter la police je l'ignore. Il a peut-être un plan quelconque, une ruse, ou je ne sais quoi, cet homme est imprévisible.

_Vous pensez qu'il vise la place de Barragan ? Qu'il peut se présenter à sa place ?

_Nous l'ignorons totalement, répondit Shunsui après un mince soupir. Cependant j'en doute. Mais la question est : comment un clan yakuza peut-il survivre une fois que la lumière brutale de la presse l'ait éblouie ? Aizen sait qu'il aura des ennuis s'il le fait, mais je pense que son objectif premier est de mettre Barragan hors jeu. Ce qu'il va faire ensuite est un mystère. Et c'est justement là que tu interviens. Tu vas plaider ta cause auprès d'Ichigo, lui parler du fait que la police des polices veut coincer Barragan et s'allier avec Aizen pour cela. Convaincs-le, lui se chargera de convaincre Jaggerjack et ce dernier de convaincre Aizen. Une fois à l'intérieur tu les aides à faire tomber Barragan tout en protégeant Kurosaki. Puis, le moment venu nous ferons tomber Aizen et son clan.

Le brun resta perplexe, tout ça sonnait plus comme une mission suicide qu'autre chose. Mais il avait attendu toute sa vie pour se voir proposer une telle occasion ! C'était le seul moyen pour lui de faire ses preuves et rentrer à temps plein dans la police des polices et peut-être quitter le commissariat dans lequel il était depuis quelques années déjà.

Il en serait triste évidemment, surtout de quitter ses collègues et amis, l'ambiance décontractée, la bonne humeur des autres policiers, mais il voulait avancer dans sa vie. Il voulait se prouver qu'il n'était pas arrivé jusque-là par hasard, qu'il méritait cette promotion. Et puis, il montrerait à Ichigo qu'il pouvait aller plus haut, tout comme lui l'avait fait.

_Et Ichigo dans tout ça ? Il n'acceptera de le faire que si vous apportez la preuve de l'innocence de Jaggerjack !

_Nous la trouverons entre temps. Mais... il faut appâter Ichigo avec une carotte Shuuhei. L'appâter avec l'innocence de Jaggerjack, tout comme Grimmjow a été appâté pour sortir de prison.

_Donc, lui mentir ?

_Pas vraiment…

Shuuhei soupira en se passant une main sur le front, se convaincant que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas un mensonge mais que c'était pour le bien d'Ichigo. Il ne doutait pas de la bonne foi de Kyouraku, s'il lui disait qu'il chercherait un moyen d'innocenter Grimmjow il le fera.

_Alors ? Je peux compter sur toi, Shuuhei-kun ?

Avait-il seulement le choix ? S'infiltrer auprès d'Aizen pour faire tomber le Maire de Tokyo, protéger Ichigo de lui-même, l'aider à prouver et chercher l'innocence de Jaggerjack… Tout cela semblait insurmontable et pourtant, c'est ce qui le poussa à tendre une main assurée vers Shunsui :

_Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

L'homme aux longs cheveux ébène lui sourit en retour mais se retourna rapidement pour chercher à tâtons sur le siège de sa berline un dossier beige qu'il remit dans les mains du jeune Capitaine de police :

_Bien, j'en suis ravi. Mais nous avons encore un autre problème sur les bras.

Hisagi ouvrit le dossier dans lequel il trouva une photographie morbide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure verte imprégnée de sang et le corps sans vie de Nell…

_La fille de Barragan, Nell, a été tuée cette nuit. Et Monsieur le Maire affirme que c'est Grimmjow qui a fait le coup.

_Quoi ? Mais…

_Il va en plus falloir l'innocenter de ce meurtre, Shuuhei-kun. Et je pense que ce sera cette partie la plus compliquée. Ça sera la voix de Jaggerjack contre celle du Maire.

_Autrement dit : c'est perdu d'avance.

_Pas si tu mènes l'enquête… Je contacte mes supérieurs et fais de mon possible pour te mettre sur l'enquête. En attendant, fais de ton mieux Shuuhei-kun et n'oublie pas : ne cherche pas à me contacter, je saurai communiquer avec toi.

_Bien.

Hisagi sortit de la berline après avoir salué rapidement son nouveau supérieur et respira l'air frais qui s'insinua dans ses cheveux et fouetta sa peau. Quelque chose venait de changer dans sa vie, il pouvait le sentir clairement et il ferait honneur à ceux qui avaient décidé de lui faire confiance. Tout ça ne serait pas vain, se convainc-t-il, rien ne pouvait l'être et sa nouvelle position lui permettrait de sortir Ichigo de cette histoire si celle-ci tournait mal.

Même s'il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire.

* * *

_**- De retour chez Ichigo -**_

Il s'agissait très certainement de la plus terrible découverte de l'existence d'Ichigo, mis à part ce jour où il avait découvert avec surprise que son pénis pouvait devenir très proéminent lorsque ses hormones étaient en ébullition… Mais ayant mis plusieurs années à parvenir à contrôler les résultats de sa puberté, il espérait sincèrement ne pas perdre autant de temps à passer outre la découverte qu'il avait faite ce jour.

Il rentra chez lui sonné, perturbé et très mal à l'aise. Il se débarrassa de sa tenue de camouflage rapidement, restant alors debout au milieu de son salon l'air ahuris comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Avec qui pouvait-il partager cette découverte ? Qui d'autre que Grimmjow ? Qui à part lui pourrait comprendre les rouages de cette affaire compliquée dans laquelle il ne connaissait pas la moitié des individus ? Yoruichi, Mashiro... Il devait savoir si Jaggerjack en avait eu vent.

Il allait attraper son portable au fond de sa poche pour l'appeler, lorsqu'un gros titre étrange attira son attention sur le journal qui avait été glissé sous sa porte. Stoppé dans son élan et interloqué, il s'en approcha, les sourcils froncés et le front plissé. Il s'empara du bout des doigts du bout de papier fin pour le déplier et afficha devant ses yeux une autre découverte encore bien plus ahurissante :

« Ma fille a été tuée par Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! »

_Non…, soupira-t-il en scrutant de ses yeux surexcités la page sur laquelle s'étalaient les faits de cette nuit. Non…

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Grimmjow n'aurait jamais fait ça, il…

_Non…, répétait-il inlassablement, ses mains froissant à présent le papier journal avec anxiété.

C'était un coup monté, se dit-il en laissant tomber le paquet de feuilles au sol, plaquant ses mains contre son front. C'était une machination une fois de plus, pourquoi aurait-il tué quelqu'un alors qu'il était innocent depuis le début ? Et la fille du Maire… Nell ? Pourquoi Nell ? C'était une erreur, une horrible erreur.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et composa le numéro de Grimmjow rapidement, plantant l'appareil sur son oreille pour enfin entendre la voix rauque et grave presque ensommeillée de l'ex-prisonnier :

_Ouais…, balbutia-t-il.

_Grimmjow, est-ce que tu as tué Nell ?

Certes ce n'était évidemment pas le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet, comme entrée en matière il y avait certainement plus intelligent mais la question brûlait tant les lèvres d'Ichigo qu'il n'avait même pas pu esquisser un « bonjour ».

_Ichigo…, marmonna le bleuté au bout du fil, ronchonnant au passage. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'sais que j'dors ? 'Fin j'essaye…

_Réponds-moi !

_T'crois vraiment qu'j'ai tué cette fille ? Et moi qui croyais que tu m'faisais confiance.

_Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Répliqua l'écrivain colérique en tapant du pied sur le sol. Dis-moi oui ou non.

_Non ! Et maint'nant laisse-moi dormir, j'passerai c'soir et t'as intérêt à pas m'poser la même question !

_Grimmjow !

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

Bon sang ! Pesta-t-il en tapant du pied à nouveau. Il lui avait raccroché au nez, c'était comme s'il n'avait même pas envie de se justifier. Il lui avait juste dit « non » aussi nonchalamment qu'il refusait qu'un café, ce type était…

_Rah ! Échappa-t-il au comble de l'énervement.

Il voulait le voir, il voulait parler avec lui, il voulait voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne l'avait pas tuée ! Et s'il lui mentait ? Si au final il était coupable qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Non, c'était impossible. Grimmjow n'aurait jamais fait ça, il s'était tellement époumoné pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était innocent, il n'aurait pas réduit ses efforts en un coup de revolver ! Impossible.

Il se sentait tout à coup perdu et très faible. Son corps pouvait à peine supporter les émotions qui le frappaient coup après coup, fragilisant ses croyances et ne cessant de rabâcher cette même question inlassablement : "pourquoi ?". Il croyait en Grimmjow, il croyait en lui, qu'il était certainement mieux que tout ce que ces personnes faisaient de lui : un yakuza, un meurtrier, un prisonnier, un être atroce. Lui ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel, il se refusait à porter un jugement sur lui. Lorsqu'il pensait à lui il ne pensait qu'à ces yeux d'un bleu infini, son visage masculin parfait, ses cheveux fournis bleus, son sourire carnivore et sa voix emplie de testostérone. Son roman qui n'avait pas avancé d'un seul mot depuis quelques jours était comme au point mort, tant qu'il n'aurait pas effacé de son esprit tous ses tourments.

Et toutes ces informations qu'il avait dans sa tête, il devait les déverser quelque part, sur un bout de papier, sur un fichier word quelque part ! Il se précipita jusqu'à son bureau et sortit feuilles, feutres et punaises qu'il éparpilla devant lui, attrapant un feutre rouge pour commencer à tracer des kanji sur les feuilles blanches.

Pendant de longues heures, les feuilles volèrent, épinglées au mur les unes après les autres, organisées puis réorganisées. Déchirant, froissant en boule, jetant à la poubelle les pages obsolètes, le coin bureau de son salon ne ressemblait bientôt plus qu'à une immense benne à ordure sous un monticule de bouts de papier. Et lorsque deux heures se furent écoulées depuis la tombée de la nuit, Ichigo stoppa enfin ses mouvements pour contempler les murs de son loft recouverts par des centaines de pages sur lesquelles étaient étalées des kanji rouges, noires et bleus.

_Bordel tu r'fais ta tapisserie ou quoi ?

Kurosaki sursauta et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque la voix de Grimmjow retentit derrière lui. Le fugitif venait de s'introduire dans le salon sans un bruit et découvrait effaré, ce que le jeune homme avait passé son après-midi à faire. Il n'avait évidemment aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être écrit sur ces feuilles mais reconnu les kanji de son nom et ceux d'Aizen sur un pan de mur.

_Tu prépares une guerre ? Interrogea-t-il à nouveau en haussant les sourcils.

_Ne fais pas le malin ! Le prévint Ichigo en pointant son feutre noir sur lui. Il y a trop de choses dans ma tête, trop ! Trop de choses incompréhensibles ! J'avais besoin de faire le vide tu n'étais pas là et…

_Hé !

L'orangé bougeait dans tous les sens, ses gestes semblaient nerveux et incontrôlés, ses bras s'élevaient dans les airs, ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre sans nom et sa chemise était remplie de marques de feutres. Jaggerjack s'approcha de lui et attrapa ses avant-bras pour le calmer. Le rouquin s'immobilisa, tournant ses yeux dans sa direction l'air exténué :

_Je veux savoir la vérité. Je veux savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi tout ça arrive. Pourquoi…

_Chut. Y'a qu'une vérité qu't'as b'soin d'savoir c'est que j'ai tué personne. J'te raconterai tout quand t'seras calmé mais pour l'moment crois-moi. Tu m'fais confiance, hein ?

Ichigo acquiesça de la tête silencieusement. Balayant encore une fois du regard l'impressionnante mise en scène de Kurosaki, le turquoise fut forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant. Est-ce que c'était à cela que ressemblait la créativité ou la folie des artistes ? C'était quelque part… assez malsain voire… flippant. Est-ce que tout ça représentait l'incroyable désordre dans le cerveau d'Ichigo ? Si c'était bien le cas alors ce rouquin avait tout simplement une cervelle d'éléphant ! Avoir autant d'informations en tête et les organiser d'une certaine façon était pour lui une épreuve qu'il était incapable de relever. Cela relevait du miracle, ces mots, ces feuilles, tout ce qui était affiché dans cet endroit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire et l'aider, comprendre tout ce qu'il avait fait, ses questions, ses tourments et organiser avec lui ses pensées, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Sa tête lui tournait déjà rien que d'y penser et il s'inquiétait à présent de l'allure de Kurosaki. Son visage était blême, ses yeux rougis d'avoir trop cherchés à rester ouverts, et il était certain qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis longtemps. Il était impressionné par tout ça, impressionné par lui, par cet homme qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir tout à coup. Il l'avait toujours pensé sensible, bien trop sentimental même s'il le savait intelligent, mais là tout à coup... il comprit ce qui faisait de lui un écrivain remarquable. Et c'était effrayant.

_Écoute, viens par là..., lui souffla Jaggerjack en l'emportant avec lui jusque dans la cuisine.

Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent de ce salon, de cette scène angoissante. Il fit asseoir le jeune homme sur une chaise et s'avança jusqu'au frigidaire qu'il ouvrit :

_T'as mangé que'qu'chose d'puis c'matin ?

_Pas vraiment, lui répondit Kurosaki en se massant les tempes. J'ai... je n'ai que ça devant les yeux. Tous ces éléments qui doivent s'emboiter et je n'arrive pas à trouver les connections !

_Arrête ! Lui ordonna Grimmjow en lui lançant un regard noir. Arrête ça et mange un truc, O.K ?

Il déposa devant lui un grand verre de lait et le reste d'une pizza froide qui trainait dans le frigo. Sans même se soucier de savoir s'il pouvait la manger froide, Ichigo l'attrapa et fourra la moitié d'une part dans sa bouche, arrachant à Grimmjow une expression surprise.

_Chais qu'ch'est churprenant, reprit-il en pointant son menton en direction du salon. Ch'travaille comme cha. Mmm... Quand j'ai une idée en tête il faut que ça sorte, tu comprends ? Ca m'arrive une fois tous les deux ans, mais bon sang quand toutes ces infos sont là-dedans, je dois les organiser, les matérialiser.

_J'dois t'avouer qu'c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi j'm'attendais, répondit le bleuté en s'asseyant face à lui.

Ichigo engloutit la moitié du verre de lait d'une seule traite et reprit une nouvelle part de pizza.

_Ch'est comme écrire un nouveau bouquin ! Expliqua-t-il, cette excitation reprenant le dessus. Ch'ai l'idée, faut juste que j'arrive à les organiser. Ch'est comme un immense jeu ou tout le monde cherche quelque chose... Comme... comme...

_Ouais, j'ai saisi l'concept, l'arrêta Jaggerjack. T'auras tout l'temps d'y penser, faut juste que tu t'calmes. Tu m'fais flipper.

_Mph..., soupira-t-il avec un sourire. C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais vu en pleine création. Voilà, c'est ça... c'est à ça que je ressemble quand j'entame un nouveau projet. Tu vois, toutes les idées afflues dans mon cerveau d'un seul coup et si je ne les note pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont m'échapper. C'est effrayant.

_Effrayant, ouais, acquiesça Grimmjow en inspirant profondément.

_Dans toutes les histoires, dans tous les romans, il y a toujours quelque chose, un détail auquel on ne fait pas attention et qui est en fait la clef de l'énigme, tu vois ? Et je n'arrive pas à découvrir celle de cette histoire. J'ai un milliard de questions à te poser, j'ai cru devenir fou et...

_Seulement cru ? L'interrompit-il, une bonne dose d'ironie dans la voix.

Son intervention immobilisa Kurosaki soudain, il déposa sa part de pizza dans l'assiette devant lui et ses épaules s'abaissèrent dans un souffle. Il ne s'en rendait jamais compte lorsqu'il était dans cet état de transe, mais Ichigo savait qu'il était pathétique. Et Grimmjow n'avait pas été préparé à cela, alors qu'il le voit tout à coup dans cet état, ça devait être un choc dur. Même pour un yakuza entrainé.

_Désolé, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux avec culpabilité. Pendant quelques secondes j'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais...

_Quoi ? Coupable ? Termina Jaggerjack à sa place. Dis-moi, t'as confiance en qui ? Moi ou Barragan ?

La question désarçonna Ichigo qui ouvrit la bouche sans dire le moindre mot. Il haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils :

_Toi évidemment... Mais... qui a fait ça ? Je veux dire, si ce n'est pas toi, pourquoi... ?

_J'en sais rien. J'en sais vraiment rien. Mais t'connais Barragan, t'sais qui il est vraiment maint'nant, il s'rait prêt à tout pour détruire Sos'ke et si faut qu'ça passe par moi alors...

L'auteur s'essuya les mains dans une serviette posée sur la table et les tendit en direction de son amant, le contact avec ses doigts le soulagea tout à coup. Comme si un simple contact pouvait panser les blessures et calmer le rythme cardiaque il se sentit soudain en phase avec lui. Il ne voulait pas de secrets entre eux, il ne voulait pas devenir l'un de ces couples immature allant de cachoteries en cachoteries, craignant pour leur avenir.

_Une de mes amies est morte, Grimmjow. Et... s'il y a un meurtrier à trouver, je le trouverai. Je ne suis pas un policier, je ne suis pas... un yakuza, ce milieu m'est étranger, mais j'ai travaillé avec Shuuhei. J'ai étudié pendant des années les techniques de la police, j'ai travaillé avec eux sur des enquêtes complexes, j'ai écrit des romans policiers. Quand j'étais jeune, un psychologue m'a dit que mon cerveau avait la capacité d'analyser tout ce qui l'atteignait, que je suis capable de relever le moindre petit détail au milieu d'une foule d'informations. Je peux le faire... Mais il va falloir que tu m'aides.

Grimmjow l'observa avec attention, acquiesçant silencieusement. Il le savait depuis longtemps que Kurosaki était spécial, qu'il était certainement le seul à pouvoir l'aider et le seul à vouloir l'aider. Il était le seul être humain en ce monde qui puisse le sortir de ce mauvais pas, et maintenant il en était convaincu : il pouvait placer sa vie et son futur entre ses mains, Ichigo parviendrait à le sauver.

_Y a qu'un moyen d'découvrir le meurtrier, Ichigo. Il faut que tu t'rapproches de Barragan. Faut qu'ça soit toi qui l'fasse, toi et personne d'autre. J'ai confiance qu'en toi pour m'sortir d'là.

_Alors il va falloir qu'on travaille ensemble, répondit-il en serrant de plus belle ses mains dans les siennes. Il va falloir que tu te souviennes de tout, le moindre détail. Tout ce qui peut être futile, tout ! J'irai aux funérailles de Nell... Je tenterai de me rapprocher de Barragan, il me connaît bien, ça ne sera pas difficile. Mais je trouverai. Et j'arriverai à reconstituer cet immense puzzle. Mais tu devras répondre à toutes mes questions sans exception.

_J'suis prêt.

Ichigo déglutit avec difficulté et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes turquoises de son vis-à-vis. Ils savaient tout deux que la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre pourrait sans doute les sortir d'un mauvais pas, mais que le long du chemin ils découvriraient certainement des détails inquiétants, peut-être même des vérités abominables, qu'en savaient-ils ? Mais c'était le seul moyen.

Ichigo s'était convaincu que le seul moyen d'innocenter un coupable idéal, c'était trouver le vrai coupable. Et même si les différents personnages étaient complexes, avaient des couvertures toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, il pouvait le faire. Il avait contrôlé bien plus de personnages en même temps, au milieu de ses intrigues policières, au milieu de meurtres mystérieux. Il devait suivre le fil, comme pour le commencement d'un roman, suivre son personnage principal et l'observer évoluer dans son monde. Comprendre les connections qu'il avait avec les différents personnages et se méfier de tout le monde, même des personnages secondaires.

Il allait suivre l'évolution de Grimmjow dans son monde de yakuza, l'écoutant lui raconter ses mésaventures de yakuza, ses aventures de yakuza et il arriverait à comprendre ce que tout le monde cherchait. Chaque personnage a un but, chaque personnage à ses moyens propres pour y parvenir, des atouts, il découvrirait tous les atouts de ces individus.

Il fallait qu'il devienne ce narrateur omniscient, le narrateur de sa propre histoire et qu'il écrive l'épilogue de ce roman. Car le coupable idéal n'était jamais le plus dangereux des personnages...


	22. Les as d'Ichigo

**Titre : Le roman du prisonnier**

**Chapitre : Les as d'Ichigo.**

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

* * *

**Chapitre 21. Les as d'Ichigo.**

Écrire était une chose banale, comme respirer, pour la majorité de la population ayant suivie une scolarité. Lire, écrire, parler étaient des éléments très importants dans la vie d'un homme, dans son quotidien, dans son travail ainsi que pour son futur. Dès leur plus jeune âge, les enfants étaient voués à apprendre ces processus coûte que coûte. Le mimétisme tout d'abord était primordial, auprès des parents, des instituteurs ensuite. Sur ces bases, la scolarité permettait d'acquérir toutes les connaissances pour faire de l'élève un enfant, et un futur adulte, capable de suivre une scolarité avec succès et d'évoluer dans sa vie.

Pour Kurosaki Ichigo, écrire avait toujours été comme un second souffle. Au primaire, il avait pris goût pour cet exercice, il aimait à décrire ce qu'il vivait avec ses propres mots sur du papier dans son journal intime. Puis, il s'était découvert une passion pour la lecture, pour ces histoires inventées qui avaient pourtant l'air si vraies dans son esprit. Il avait appris à raconter ses propres histoires, puis à les écrire. Au fil des années, son style et ses idées s'étaient affutés jusqu'à ce jour où il présenta pour la première fois sa production à un éditeur. Pour lui, la langue japonaise était son gagne-pain, tout comme son imagination débordante, une arme et une source intarissable dont il se servait chaque jour. Il ne pouvait vivre sans, il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière et n'imaginait pas une seule seconde ses jours sans écrire.

Pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sa langue natale n'était qu'un moyen de s'exprimer et de se faire comprendre tant bien que mal. Ces signes alignés à la suite les uns des autres ne signifiaient rien de plus qu'un charabia indescriptible et il n'avait jamais désiré apprendre à déchiffrer ces suites complexes. Il avait toujours vécu sans, inventant toujours plus de ruses lorsqu'il était jeune afin de cacher son illettrisme à ses amis. Le seul homme qui n'en avait pas été choqué fut Aizen, celui-là même qui l'avait pris sous son aile et qui se moquait qu'il ne sache pas lire. Il avait toujours agi avec lui comme un être normal. Parfois, lorsqu'il souhaitait lui faire passer un message écrit il communiquait via des énigmes dessinées, des rébus et Grimmjow s'était habitué à ce type de dialogue silencieux. C'était un moyen de lire comme un autre. Sauf qu'il utilisait des idéogrammes, comme les enfants. Il ne s'était jamais senti différent depuis qu'il travaillait pour Sosuke, et il n'avait pas envie de changer de vie. Pour lui, ne pas savoir lire faisait partie de son quotidien, et il n'espérait vraiment pas avoir à apprendre un jour les kanjis; ni l'écriture occidentale. Toutes ces connaissances étaient superflues.

Cependant, il se demandait parfois où il avait la tête. Il savait que la plupart de ses réactions n'étaient pas forcément rationnelles, mais il parvenait à être en phase avec lui-même. Enfin, lorsqu'il comprenait au moins ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Là, non seulement il ignorait totalement ce qu'il faisait assis par terre devant cette table, mais en plus de ça il avait un crayon de papier à la main et une feuille devant lui !

Il fixait ses doigts avec une concentration rare chez lui. Son index et son pouce empoignèrent avec force le crayon, non loin de sa mine, et il plaça son majeur sous le tout de façon à soutenir l'objet. Puis, il positionna la mine sur la feuille de papier et recommença pour la énième fois cette suite de lettres dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le sens. Mais cela faisait partie de l'exercice, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, après s'être appliqué le plus possible, il leva les yeux sur son professeur qui observa son travail d'un œil critique. Brandissant une règle de bois devant lui, le sensei frappa le mur derrière lui, désignant une lettre de l'alphabet sur une feuille de papier A4, son regard incisif mais pas antipathique. Bon sang, ce qu'il aimait quand il faisait ça ! Cette attitude dominatrice, et cette règle dans sa main... il jouait vraiment trop bien le _sensei_. Et dire que Grimmjow n'avait proposé cette idée que pour voir le rouquin devenir son professeur…

_Bon... On reprend depuis le début ! Cette lettre c'est... ?

_A.

_Celle-là...?

_B.

_Mm. Celle-là ?

La règle de bois frappait les feuilles sur lesquelles les lettres avaient été imprimées, dans un bruit sourd et puissant, qui faisait pulser le sang dans ses veines.

_C.

_Bien. Tu connais la suite ?

_Ouais. D. E. F...

Et cet écrivain avait tout changé encore une fois. Jusqu'à ses principes.

_ « G »... Ah ouais c'est la lettre de mon prénom celle-là ! Lança Jaggerjack en pointant son index sur la lettre en gras affichée sur le mur.

_Oui. C'est bien, tu te rappelles ! Répliqua Ichigo avec un sourire satisfait.

_Attends, on a vu ça hier. J'ai quand même de la mémoire.

_Bien... Alors si tu es si malin, viens écrire ton prénom ici si tu t'en souviens.

Le rouquin désigna le tableau Velleda déposé sur son bureau, reposant contre le mur, sur lequel avaient été collées des feuilles illustrant les différentes lettres de l'alphabet, et également quelques kanjis.

_Tch ! Ça dépend... j'ai quoi en échange si j'ai tout bon ? Lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil mutin et étirant un sourire lubrique.

Kurosaki haussa les épaules, brandissant sa règle en bois devant lui comme il aurait brandit une épée, et lui fit signe d'approcher en lui tendant le feutre noir.

_On verra si tu as tout bon d'abord. Tiens...

_Attends...

Grimmjow prit le feutre dans sa main gauche et plaça ses doigts comme Ichigo le lui avait appris. Une fois placés, il leva le tout devant le visage de son jeune professeur :

_C'est bon là ?

_Impeccable.

_Ah ah !

Un éclair passa devant les yeux du bleuté et il se pencha en direction du tableau sur lequel il posa la pointe du feutre. Ichigo resta en retrait, observant avec intérêt les traits qu'il commençait à tracer et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied de cette façon, mais leurs efforts portaient déjà leurs fruits. Malgré le fait que ses premières lettres soient hésitantes, les traits tremblants et approximatifs, Grimmjow avait une excellente mémoire et parvenait à reproduire les lettres de son prénom. Il se trompait de temps à autre dans le début des lettres, commençant par le bas plutôt que par le haut pour les tracer, mais peu importait au professeur de fortune. Le plus important c'était qu'il progressait à une vitesse hallucinante !

_Et voilà ! Alors ? C'est quoi ma récompense ? Jeta le turquoise en se tournant vers lui, triomphant.

Ichigo sourit de plus belle. Il avait su, lorsque Jaggerjack le lui avait demandé, que lui apprendre à écrire et à lire serait compliqué. Pour un enfant, le cerveau était plus malléable que celui d'un adulte, les facultés d'apprentissage étaient beaucoup plus rapides chez un individu au jeune âge également; mais aussi surprenant soit-il, Grimmjow s'était montré un élève assidu et motivé. Si bien qu'en trois jours déjà il parvenait à réciter l'alphabet occidental, savait écrire son prénom et reconnaître les lettres de son nom de famille. Les kanjis lui posaient plus de problèmes, mais seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore travaillé à fond dessus.

_Tu as encore oublié quelque chose, Grimm...

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le tableau, inspectant ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Nan, c'est tout bon ! Tu l'fais exprès !

_Non, soupira l'orangé en dodelinant sa tête. Tu as oublié le point sur le « i »... Et un pont au second « m ».

_Quoi ? Oh merde ! Ah...

Mais le jeune homme mettait cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Il était à présent très rare que l'ex-prisonnier se trompe dans l'écriture de son prénom. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus attristé avait été de savoir que Aizen ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'apprendre à son homme de main les bases de l'écriture et de la lecture. Grimmjow le lui avait confirmé évidemment, que de la sorte Aizen le gardait sous sa coupe. Sans savoir ni lire ni écrire, comment Jaggerjack aurait-il pu se débrouiller seul en société ? Ainsi, son illettrisme était un filet de sécurité pour le yakuza.

Et Ichigo trouvait cela injuste.

_Ça va ? T'as l'air crevé, lança le bleuté en reposant le feutre sur le bureau, l'observant avec inquiétude.

_Ça va... Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Le salon de l'écrivain avait été coupé en deux suite à leur décision de résoudre ensemble les mystères qui les entouraient. D'un côté, Ichigo avait installé son « camp » regroupant ses pensées et ses recherches sur tous les personnages de l'histoire; Aizen, Grimmjow, Barragan et les autres. Et l'autre côté de l'espace avait été réservé à Grimmjow et son apprentissage. Sur les murs, des lettres étaient collées, des kanjis également, quelques mots basiques, des prénoms reconnaissables et connus de Jaggerjack. Il était constamment entouré par ce qui lui faisait défaut et passait parfois des heures à observer ces signes qui, peu à peu, s'incrémentaient dans son esprit.

Étant donné que sa mémoire visuelle était l'un de ses atouts premiers, Ichigo avait choisi de jouer là-dessus. S'il ne pouvait utiliser la malléabilité d'un cerveau jeune, il pourrait au moins compter sur sa mémoire et parvenir à lui faire apprendre les fondamentaux de l'écriture kanji.

_Ichi ?

_Quoi ?

_J'me demandais... Là, c'est un prénom qu'est écrit ?

Ichigo leva les yeux vers la feuille que le bleuté lui désignait, collée au-dessus du canapé. Il hocha de la tête pour affirmer et Grimmjow fronça les sourcils :

_Je l'ai déjà vu. Plusieurs fois... C'est qui ?

Kurosaki s'avança jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa tomber en poussant un soupir de fatigue.

_Dis-moi, avant, où tu l'as déjà vu ?

_J'sais plus… Y'a un moment sûrement.

Ichigo soupira à nouveau, ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin s'ils tournaient en rond ainsi. La vérité était qu'il pensait être allé bien trop loin dans ses investigations, certains personnages ayant pris part à la vie de Grimmjow se retrouvaient sans connexion logique avec Aizen Sosuke ou même le clan de yakuza dont ils faisaient parties. Et parmi ces personnages laissés de côté, Ichigo avait intégré l'avocat commis d'office du procès de Grimmjow : Urahara Kisuke.

_Ta mémoire visuelle est stupéfiante Grimmjow, reprit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Tu arrives à te remémorer des choses absolument incroyables, jusqu'aux noms qui apparaissaient sur les relevés de compte d'Aizen…

_T'sais, il me d'mandait souvent d'faire le coursier, d'amener des papiers pour lui à la banque, chez ses associés, tout ça. Et j'ai souvent vu à qui allait son argent, enfin « vu »… J'voyais des suites de kanjis quoi, sans pouvoir les lire en fait. J'suis sûr qu'il savait que je pourrais pas dire ce que j'avais vu parce que j'savais pas lire mais...

_Mais grâce à cette mémoire, tu arrives à te rappeler des kanjis que tu avais vus ? Tu te souviens de mots aperçus dix ans plus tôt. Pour moi c'est assez extraordinaire.

_Ouais... P'tet.

Ichigo pinça ses lèvres en signe de réflexion. C'était justement dans ce but qu'il avait affiché un peu partout les noms des associés d'Aizen, des personnages qui étaient encore flous dans cette histoire, afin que le bleuté se remémore tant bien que mal où il les avait vus. Il avait bien compris que jouer avec la mémoire de Grimmjow était sa seule solution. Et l'ex-prisonnier avait accepté de jouer le jeu et de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Car même s'il avait été enfermé dix années dans cette prison de haute sécurité, il n'en était pas moins resté en contact avec les affaires de yakuza d'Aizen, et avait donc quand même pu rester averti des faits et gestes du parrain de la mafia. Et cela faisait de lui l'un des rares hommes au monde à savoir, ou à avoir eu vent, de toutes les activités illicites de Sosuke. Voire même connaissait-il tous ceux qui avaient travaillé avec lui, fait affaire avec lui, ou étaient entrés en contact avec lui.

Il était une source d'informations qui valait de l'or ! Bon nombre de parrains japonais, même de politiques et évidemment la police auraient rêvé de l'avoir de la sorte, afin de pouvoir exploiter ses milliers de souvenirs et les extraire de son cerveau à des fins diverses et variées. Mais malheureusement pour eux, c'était un écrivain qui avait hérité des ressources du bleuté, et il comptait bien les exploiter autant qu'ils l'auraient fait.

_Ce nom, c'est qui alors ?

_Urahara Kisuke.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse du jeune homme :

_Quoi ? Mon avocat ?

_Mph... Je pense qu'il n'est pas simplement un avocat, Grimm, reprit-t-il en agitant son index devant son visage. Il t'a été commis d'office, ce qui va de soit Aizen n'aurait jamais pris le risque de t'engager un avocat, tout simplement parce que ça aurait attiré l'attention. Et puis ensuite : pourquoi faire ? Il était le dernier à vouloir que tu sortes de prison. Ta mission c'était de te rapprocher d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, il n'avait aucun intérêt à te défendre afin d'accélérer ta sortie de prison tant que tu ne lui avais pas donné les infos attendues concernant le clan Schiffer.

_Alors quoi ? Pourquoi t'penses que Urahara est pas juste un avocat ? C'est un avocat commis d'office, c'est l'système judiciaire qui m'l'a envoyé. Personne, ni Aizen ni Barragan, auraient pu m'le désigner, c'pas possible. A moins d'avoir quelqu'un bossant au tribunal, ou un juge dans la poche...

_Mph…, ricana l'orangé en montrant ses dents, bien trop heureux de pouvoir se vanter d'une autre grande découverte. Effectivement, mais disons que ce n'est qu'un détail qui n'a que peu d'importance en fait. Ce qui m'intéresse plus, c'est Urahara lui-même. Et tu sauras que même un avocat ne peut se cacher d'internet et des informations qui en découlent. Est-ce que tu sais avec qui il a fait ses études ?

_Qui ?

_Shihoin Yoruichi ! Autrement dit, la nouvelle commissaire ayant pris la place de Tosen, la nouvelle supérieure de Shuuhei.

Grimmjow ne doutait pas de l'importance de l'information, cependant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi cela réjouissait Ichigo. Ce dernier se leva et prit en main les feuilles portant les noms de Urahara Kisuke et celui de Shihoin Yoruichi pour commencer son explication. Il prit également quelques punaises au creux de sa main, et accrocha les feuilles au mur, à côté de son bureau, côte à côte. Hier, Grimmjow avait montré son intérêt pour les kanjis formant le nom de Yoruichi; en réalité il avait raconté à l'écrivain qu'il avait déjà vu son nom et plus d'une fois. Sur les relevés de compte d'Aizen qu'il avait l'habitude de classer et de ranger dans la grande demeure du yakuza, il avait déjà vu ce nom et des sommes d'argent assez importantes s'y rapprochant. Il avait hésité quant à savoir si ces sommes étaient des rentrées ou des sorties d'argent, mais visiblement il s'agissait plus de sorties d'argent. Et il l'avait vu plutôt récemment, depuis qu'il s'était évadé.

_Yoruichi travaille pour Aizen, enfin en tout cas on a la preuve matérielle qu'elle bosse pour lui puisqu'il la paye. On sait que c'est elle qui nous a tirés dessus... Donc, elle travaille toujours pour lui même si j'ai entendu Hirako dire qu'elle était aux basques de Barragan, expliqua-t-il tout en plantant une punaise dans la feuille portant le nom de Barragan et celle d'Aizen afin de les relier tous deux à Yoruichi.

Il prit la pelote de ficelle rouge dans sa main et en coupa un bout, l'étirant afin qu'elle forme un segment reliant Yoruichi, Barragan et Aizen, matérialisant leur connexion. Peu en importait la nature, il fallait simplement qu'ils soient en contact. Les yeux ambrés se posèrent sur les kanjis formant le nom _Muguruma_.

C'était aussi une énigme bien redoutable que celle des deux hommes dont il avait surpris la conversation : Hirako Shinji et Muguruma Kensei. L'implication de Muguruma semblait un peu moins floue que celle de Shinji cependant. Mais alors qu'il s'était toujours méfié de son éditeur blond et de sa tendance à le draguer plus qu'il n'aurait dû, il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait vraiment sous-estimé depuis toutes ces années. Il fallait qu'il se méfie de lui, et bien plus que depuis tout ce temps où il croyait qu'il n'était qu'un amoureux transit absolument inoffensif mais très irritable.

Et le fait que Grimmjow soit bien incapable de relier Shinji à Aizen l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Hirako n'avait donc semblait-il jamais travaillé avec lui ou pour lui, mais il le connaissait vraisemblablement très bien. Travaillait-il pour Barragan ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ces deux-là s'étaient donnés un mal de chien afin d'empêcher Yoruichi de les atteindre cette nuit-là ? C'était incompréhensible !

_Donc, Shihoin bosse pour Barragan aussi ? Et lui, il veut s'débarrasser d'moi.

_Oui, mais tout ça ne nous dit pas... si Urahara et Yoruichi sont toujours en contact aujourd'hui. S'ils le sont, alors ton avocat pourrait être bien plus impliqué que n'importe qui d'autre, reprit-il en reliant de sa ficelle rouge _Urahara_ et _Yoruichi_ ensemble.

_Mais... si Hirako et Muguruma agissent seuls, reprit le bleuté en pointant du doigt les kanjis qu'il reconnus comme étant ceux de Kensei, ils vont sans doute tenter que'qu'chose cont' Barragan, non ?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête silencieux, prenant le temps de relier _Kensei_ à _Barragan_ puis à _Yoruichi_. Enfin, il colla _Hirako Shinji_ à ses côtés et les relièrent ensemble. Il y avait également une autre feuille de papier à côté de Barragan qui elle n'était pas reliée directement au Maire mais à Kensei : _Mashiro_. Cette personne que Ichigo et Grimmjow ne connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre et qui visiblement agissait dans l'ombre pour Kensei. Celle-ci même qui semblait avoir l'entière confiance de Muguruma et qui retenait l'accession au gouvernement de Barragan. Ce qui avait terminé de convaincre Ichigo : Muguruma et Hirako agissaient seuls, ou plutôt en dehors des ordres de Barragan ou encore de ceux d'Aizen.

_Ils vont sans doute tenter quelque chose contre lui, mais je ne peux prédire quoi sans savoir pour qui ils agissent véritablement, même si leur motivation est la même que la nôtre, répondit-il en observant les feuilles sur le mur reliées les unes aux autres dans une sorte de plan brouillon. Ça pourrait passer par tenter de t'innocenter. Et j'ai bien l'impression que ces deux-là en savent assez long sur Mr. le Maire pour nous intéresser. J'ai besoin de les rencontrer ensemble. Mais... j'ai peut-être une meilleure idée ! Il y a quelqu'un qui a accès à un tout un tas d'informations dont même la police peut être jalouse.

Grimmjow resta interloqué en observant le roux délaisser ses feuilles et sa ficelle rouge qui lui donnaient la migraine depuis trois jours. Il avait l'habitude qu'Ichigo change de sujet précipitamment, quitte à le perdre dans ses réflexions, mais il avait horreur de ça !

_Qui ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, observant avec une curiosité non dissimulée le jeune homme dont l'intelligence émanait par chaque pore de sa peau.

_Ma meilleure amie : Rukia.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient fout' là-dedans ta meilleure amie ?

_Elle a des contacts dans des milieux très fermés, acquis depuis le début de sa carrière. Ses collègues, plus expérimentés, ont également des contacts idéalement placés, et ce genre de contact crois-moi ce n'est pas la police qui peut se vanter de les avoir, ni même un clan yakuza. Je lui ai parlé de Yoruichi et d'Urahara et elle a mené des recherches. Est-ce que tu savais que Muguruma avait bossé pour l'armée ?

_L'armée ?

_Mmm… Et que, comme par hasard, Yoruichi avait elle aussi fait quelques années dans le même service que Kensei ?

_Quoi ?

_Ouais, ces deux-là se connaissent.

_Mais… quel rapport avec Aizen ?

_J'en sais rien, mais… je sens que je touche quelque chose. Dès lors que les connexions s'enchainent entre les personnages, il est plus simple d'avancer, tu comprends ?

Kurosaki reprit la pelote de ficelle rouge dans sa main et termina le dernier lien qu'il matérialisa en reliant les deux feuilles de _Kensei_ et celle de _Yoruichi_. De cette manière, chaque personnage qu'il avait affiché avait au moins une connexion avec un autre personnage du tableau. Autrement dit, même s'ils s'en défendaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher d'être en rapport avec une seule personne de cette histoire. Et Ichigo en était plutôt fier. Ils étaient tous reliés directement ou indirectement les uns aux autres.

_Je me demande si cette femme ne jouait pas le rôle d'une sorte de correspondant entre Barragan et Aizen, pensa-t-il tout haut en observant les quatre ficelles rouges reliées à Yoruichi. Celle qui menait les opérations entre leurs deux équipes. D'un côté elle travaille pour le clan yakuza auprès d'Aizen mais rend tout de même compte à Barragan. Elle a sûrement des hommes travaillant sous elle, pourquoi pas Hirako, Muguruma et Urahara ?

_J'capte pas tout là…

Jaggerjack dodelina de la tête, tentant de calmer un début de migraine. C'était impossible de suivre la logique infernale du roux, il avait bien tenté d'essayer de comprendre et de se caler sur la folle allure de son cerveau, mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, suivant le jeune homme qui s'assit dans le canapé à nouveau, ses yeux rivés sur son plan affiché au mur face à lui. Il prit place à côté de l'écrivain, repliant ses jambes sur lui-même avant de laisser tomber sa joue contre le dossier moelleux de cuir. Le visage de son voisin se tourna vers lui, l'air préoccupé. Cette expression était devenue bien trop habituelle à présent, il ne voyait plus que ça dans ses yeux : l'inquiétude et un questionnement sans fin. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça le tourmentait beaucoup.

_Et ma récompense ? Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres, en posant une main sur la cuisse de Kurosaki.

Celui-ci étira un sourire ce qui suffit à Jaggerjack pour effacer ses inquiétudes à son sujet. Quand Ichigo souriait comme ça, il aurait voulu emprisonner son sourire, le garder sous clef et pouvoir l'en sortir à tout moment et l'afficher sur son visage pour lui redonner bonne mine, tous les jours. C'était débile, ne ? Quoiqu'il puisse penser, et ce que les autres pensaient d'eux, il était attaché à cet homme. Un peu de la même manière qu'il avait été attaché à Aizen quelques années plus tôt, sauf qu'entre eux... c'était différent. Là, il n'y avait pas de supérieur et d'homme de main, il y avait juste deux hommes égaux qui s'entraidaient.

_Il est déjà tard, lui répondit Ichigo en laissant le dos de sa main caresser sa joue. Je vais aller dormir.

_Ok..., souffla-t-il en l'observant s'éloigner et disparaître dans sa chambre.

Ichigo l'inquiétait depuis plusieurs jours, même si venant de lui s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un relevait de l'évènement extraordinaire; après tout, il ne s'était jamais fait du soucis pour quiconque en dehors de sa petite personne. Mais il avait été frappé par la fatigue physique et d'autant plus visible de l'écrivain, surtout son visage qui ne cessait de se creuser. Il ignorait si c'était le fait de se torturer les méninges vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à propos de cette histoire, ou bien s'il avait perdu espoir de l'innocenter. Il craignait un peu la réponse qu'il donnerait à sa question, aussi refusait-il de la lui poser. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez Aizen pour l'instant, il se sentait trop bien ici. Mais il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait reprendre le chemin du clan des yakuzas, et laisser Ichigo derrière lui. Au moins, pour un certain temps.

Et même s'il avait été décidé que Ichigo pourrait très certainement apporter un plus dans les affaires d'Aizen, Jaggerjack n'avait pas encore soulevé le sujet. En fait, il appréhendait avoir à lui parler de la décision de Sosuke à son sujet. Comment le lui annoncer ? Il n'était même pas certain que Ichigo allait accepter même s'il le lui demandait lui-même. Mais s'il avançait l'argument de son innocence, il n'en serait peut-être pas pareil… ?

Grimmjow passa une main sur son visage en soupirant, ses coudes tombant sur ses genoux afin de s'offrir un soutien pour y placer son menton. Il y avait déjà réfléchi, un nombre incalculable de fois, et il s'était résolu. Ichigo avait promis qu'il l'aiderait, et il lui avait promis de lui filer un coup de main en retour pour tous les problèmes qui gangrénaient son esprit prolifique. Mais là… il s'agissait de rendre un service à Aizen. Ni plus ni moins. Et même s'ils étaient à présent très proches, il n'était pas certain que Kurosaki était prêt à faire ça.

_Hé ? Tu dors ?

_Mph… ? Non…, répondit la voix lointaine de l'orangé, étouffée dans un oreiller.

Grimmjow déposa son épaule contre l'encadrement la porte, croisant ses bras sur son torse sérieusement. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et il n'apercevait qu'une masse informe dans le lit devant lui, mais quand bien même, il n'osait rentrer dans la pièce pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard lorsqu'il le lui dirait…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Reprit la voix de l'écrivain se tournant entre les draps.

_Écoute… prends pas mal ce que j'vais t'dire, OK ? En fait… c'était l'idée d'Aizen pas la mienne et…

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'racontes là ? Le coupa précipitamment Ichigo en se redressant dans une position assise.

_J'ai dit qu'c'était une mauvaise idée, que t'utiliser c'était pas c'que j'voulais mais…

_Putain Grimmjow arrête de tourner en rond ! Jeta l'orangé en balançant à travers la pièce l'un des oreilles qui vint s'écraser contre le visage du bleuté échappant un hoquet de surprise. J'aime pas quand tu deviens sérieux, tu… tu me fais flipper !

Certainement pas autant que le bleuté redoutant sa réaction.

_Aizen m'a dit que… il m'a dit qu't'étais capable d'manipuler la presse. Qu't'avais un pouvoir immense entre tes mains et qu'tu l'utilisais pas. Il a dit qu'si tu parlais à la presse, tout l'monde t'croirait : la population, les politiques, p'tet' la police… Il croit qu'tu peux convaincre les gens qu'j'suis innocent.

Jaggerjack soupira, baissant ses yeux rapidement afin d'éviter d'avoir à observer l'obscurité épaisse de la pièce. Ichigo n'avait rien dit, il n'entendait même plus sa respiration, ni ses mouvements. Était-il endormi ?

_T'pourrais… t'peux m'innocenter, même faire tomber Barragan et dire toute la vérité ! Tu l'as d'jà fait une fois, quand t'as parlé à la télévision. Tu l'as d'jà fait, et il pense qu'tu peux l'refaire.

Contre toute attente, la première réaction que Kurosaki lui donna fut un petit rire. Puis un second, plus sarcastique. Enfin, ce furent des éclats de rire qui plongèrent la pièce dans un brouhaha résonnant contre les murs. Grimmjow bougea nerveusement, se demandant si Ichigo n'était pas tout simplement devenu cinglé.

_Il croit ça ? Il croit ça Aizen ? Finit-il par articuler entre deux gloussements. Il croit.. il croit que… je peux évincer Monsieur le Maire ?

_Ouais, c'est c'qu'il a dit. Si on trouve l'vrai coupable, si on trouve qui a tué Nell alors Barragan passera pour un fou, un menteur, personne voudra plus d'lui au siège de la ville. Personne ! Alors j'serai innocenté d'ce meurtre et Barragan devra partir. Et si on met la main sur le vrai meurtrier, p'tet' que…

_Grimmjow.

Le ton dur et à la fois si étonnamment conciliant que prit Ichigo pour prononcer son prénom réduisit l'ancien prisonnier au silence. Il braqua ses yeux sur la silhouette lointaine qui était restée immobile, assise sous le drap et esquissa un pas en arrière quand il entendit le jeune homme quitter le lit.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ? Demanda-t-il alors que le rouquin le dépassait sans même lui jeter un regard, fonçant droit dans le salon.

Inquiet, Jaggerjack le suivit, observant l'auteur arracher la feuille qu'il avait plus tôt planté à côté du tableau Velleda. Il prit dans ses mains la feuille de papier sur laquelle des kanjis complexes avaient été tracés. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en les reconnaissant, ses yeux ne quittant pas la jeune personne qui s'empressa alors de jeter la feuille au sol, pointant un index accusateur sur celle-ci.

Il était devenu cinglé ! Pensa Grimmjow en observant les yeux injectés de sang de Kurosaki, ses dents serrées et ses sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Non sérieusement… lorsqu'il était dans cet état, lorsque son cerveau bouillait de tant d'idées et d'informations, il était vraiment flippant !

_Voilà ce qu'il veut ! S'écria le jeune homme en fusillant Grimmjow du regard. Toi, moi… il nous a tous utilisés ! De moi, en passant par Tousen Kaname, Shuuhei, jusqu'à toi ! Jusqu'à Barragan même et ce foutu clan de yakuza ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il se donnerait tant de mal sans obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'une récompense convoitée ?

Grimmjow balança un instant le haut de son corps en arrière, comme s'il voulait reculer pour mieux observer la scène, sa bouche restant close. Il avait du mal à le suivre, ou plutôt il ne voyait pas du tout dans quel délire il était. Il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre comment l'esprit d'Ichigo travaillait mais ce type était une machine et il était tellement illogique… Non, il était surtout très logique, ce que Jaggerjack n'avait jamais été. Enfin, il tentait d'apprendre à l'être avec Ichigo. Et il fallait apprendre vite, sinon vous étiez complètement largué !

_Sos'ke ? Demanda-t-il, incertain en reconnaissant les kanjis sur le papier jeté au sol plus tôt. On l'sait qu'il veut utiliser pleins de gens mais….

_Vraiment ? Alors vas-y demande-lui pourquoi il veut se débarrasser de Barragan ?

_Mais pour l'clan. Il veut l'clan, Ichi… Tu… Tout l'monde sait ça.

_Oh vraiment ? Questionna Kurosaki en croisant ses bras sur son torse, l'air supérieur. Parce que tu crois qu'un type comme Aizen irait beugler à tout bout de champ ses véritables objectifs ? Tu crois sans doute qu'il t'a envoyé en prison pour se débarrasser de Schiffer et de son clan ?

_Oui, c'est c'qu'il a…

_T'as jamais pensé que c'était peut-être pour… pour autre chose ? Pour t'utiliser à des fins plus grandes encore, oh je l'avoue il est très fort Aizen. Réussir à manigancer ça tant d'années en avance !

Le bleuté fronça violemment les sourcils.

_Autre chose comme quoi, bordel ça m'énerve quand tu fais ça !

_Essaye de te mettre à sa place, répliqua l'orangé en serrant les dents. Réfléchis deux secondes ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a manigancé tout ça ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a orchestré ce petit plan pour me faire entrer dans la prison, t'offrir une carotte pour que tu veuilles t'en échapper et ensuite te récupérer ?

_Ouais... On sait déjà tout ça mais...

Non, il n'était pas prêt d'arriver à son niveau de logique…, pensa-t-il en stoppant sa phrase alors qu'il allait lui avouer qu'il ne le suivait toujours pas. Il ne comprenait pas, ils savaient déjà tout ça, ce n'étaient que des faits, rien de plus. Pourquoi Ichigo lui racontait-il tout ce qu'il savait déjà ?

Ichigo poussa un profond soupir bruyant et plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches, désignant d'un geste de la tête les kanjis formant le nom de « Aizen Sosuke » sur la feuille de papier.

_Aizen avait besoin de toi, trop besoin de toi. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il jamais fait sortir de prison alors qu'il en avait la possibilité, il aurait pu te faire évader bien avant que j'arrive ! Mais non, il a préféré attendre, attendre le bon moment et surtout la bonne personne. Ce qu'il veut depuis le début c'est que Barragan fasse une erreur, une grosse erreur, et il l'a déjà faite ! En t'accusant du meurtre de Nell que tu n'as pas commis, le Maire prend un gros risque. Si jamais ton innocence est prouvée alors il sera discrédité, c'est ça que Aizen veut. Et dans la foulée, il profitera de la confusion des citoyens, des élections municipales qui approchent et me mettra sur le devant de la scène. C'est aussi simple que ça : si je tiens à toi, alors Aizen sait que je ferai ce que tu veux, autrement dit : ce qu'il veut. La ville sera sans dessus dessous, lorsque Barragan aura perdu toute crédibilité, il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour briser la confiance des citoyens. Sur cela, j'arrive et t'innocente, peut-être même qu'il voudra que je dise un petit mot en son nom. Et bam ! Il se présente aux municipales, c'est du tout cuit ou presque. Voilà ce qu'il veut : il veut faire tomber Barragan, et devenir Maire !

Grimmjow resta interdit, immobile à l'autre bout de la pièce. La soudaine conclusion de Kurosaki, inattendue, embrouilla un peu plus encore ses pensées et il se demanda s'il n'était définitivement pas stupide lui qui n'avait même pas senti venir une telle chose. Mais quand même ! Il connaissait bien Aizen, il était certainement l'un de ses plus proches hommes, alors si le yakuza avait eu une quelconque ambition politique, il l'aurait su. N'est-ce pas ?

_Ah ah ah ah ! S'écria-t-il soudain en esquissant un très large sourire aux dents blanches. Ouais, OK, super ! Aizen dans la politique… ?

_Grimmjow, réfléchis un instant. De quoi a besoin Aizen pour se faire élire ? D'un prédécesseur pire que lui : Barragan l'est. D'un très large électorat voué à sa cause… pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'a envoyé me convaincre pour manipuler la presse ? Il veut me tester, voir si je suis capable de devenir une arme. Il veut que je travaille pour lui ? Oui, il veut surtout que je fasse manger la presse dans ma main pour ensuite qu'elle incite les citoyens à voter pour lui.

_Et moi alors ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

_Tu sais, lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital après que Kensei t'ait frappé, et que je croyais encore qu'Aizen n'était que ton psychiatre… Il m'avait contacté pour me parler de toi. Il m'avait laissé entendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je t'abandonne, que tu avais déjà vécu ce genre de choses dans ta vie. Il voulait que… que… que je te soutienne ou quelque chose du genre.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, certes il n'avait pas eu connaissance de ces informations mais des tas de choses lui échappaient encore :

_J'comprends pas. Si Aizen veut d'venir Maire depuis l'début, s'il avait b'soin d'toi, pourquoi…. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tant voulu qu'on se voit pas ? Pourquoi me menacer de plus t'voir ?

_Grimmjow, tu es comme un enfant ! S'exclama Ichigo, ses gestes toujours plus grands à mesure que la conversation s'éternisait. T'interdire quelque chose et tu le voudras encore plus fort ! Aizen était certain que tu me courrais après s'il t'interdisait de me voir, et… t'utiliser pour m'avoir était définitivement la seule solution qu'il avait pour… pour peut-être me ranger de son côté et m'utiliser dans un futur proche. Pour pouvoir mettre en place sa propagande en vue des élections municipales. Toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir…

Jaggerjack hocha la tête de côté; se faire avoir ? Par Aizen ? Et alors, ça ne serait certainement pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Il était parfaitement conscient que le yakuza l'utilisait à ses fins personnelles. Et il commençait à comprendre tant bien que mal : si la vérité éclatait, s'il était innocenté du meurtre de Nell, alors Barragan serait discrédité, comme l'avait dit Kurosaki. Il serait considéré comme fou, lui qui avait juré que Grimmjow Jaggerjack était l'homme qui avait tué sa fillen devant ses yeux. La population ne le croirait plus, elle n'aurait plus confiance en son Maire et il n'aurait ainsi plus aucune chance de se lancer dans un nouveau mandat. Autrement dit, la porte ouverte pour Aizen !

_Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_C'est à toi de me le dire, Grimm. Tu… tu bosses pour lui, il est un peu ton mentor, non ?

_Ouais, j'sais pas.

_Alors dis-moi ce que tu préfèrerais : que Aizen devienne Maire et obtienne ce qu'il veut en m'utilisant, ou qu'on essaye de l'en empêcher ?

Le turquoise déglutit difficilement, sa question était directe. Lui aussi avait toujours aimé être franc, il trouvait que tout le monde y gagnait du temps. Mais là tout de suite, il pensait que ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour être aussi… honnête. Même face à Ichigo.

_T'connais ma position, Ichi. Et tu m'poses encore c'te question ?

_C'est moi ou lui, répondit durement l'orangé en posant ses yeux calmes sur Jaggerjack. Tu as le choix.

_Parce que t'crois qu'c'est facile, hein ? Aizen a… il… Je n'ai connu que lui comme protecteur, t'comprends ? Il m'a toujours fait bosser, il m'a donné un toit, de quoi manger, il m'a jamais jugé !

_Peut-être, mais il refusait de te perdre. Il a même refusé de t'apprendre à lire et à écrire parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait tu partirais vers de plus verts pâturages. Tu es intelligent, Grimm, futé aussi et ta connaissance du monde des yakuzas est une arme redoutable. Si Aizen te perd, il sait qu'il est mort !

_Et alors ? C'est pas c'que t'es en train d'faire toi aussi ? M'apprendre à lire justement pour avoir plus d'infos, pour qu'j'sois ton arme ? Tu m'utilises aussi !

_Toi aussi tu m'as utilisé à ce que je sache ! Répliqua-t-il plus agressivement, plaquant une main contre son torse dans un claquement sonore. Tu veux qu'on se remémore ensemble les doux souvenirs de cette prise d'otage, peut-être ? Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état j'étais ? Je croyais que tu allais me tuer ! La violence que tu as utilisé contre moi était… était… parfois il m'arrive encore d'y penser, tu sais. Tu n'es peut-être pas le meurtrier que Sosuke a voulu faire de toi, mais il y a définitivement un côté sombre en toi qui me fait peur !

Grimmjow marqua un temps d'arrêt, étonné par ses révélations. Il avait su que son évasion n'avait pas été des plus douces, mais il n'y pouvait rien, ça faisait partie de son personnage, du spectacle que Aizen voulait qu'il donne lors de cette échappée. Mais il ignorait qu'Ichigo... en avait été visiblement traumatisé à ce point. Cependant, malgré cela, il n'était pas prêt à abandonner la partie, lui aussi avait des choses à dire. Alors si Kurosaki voulait être honnête, lui ne se gênerait pas non plus ! Même si, à dire vrai, il n'en avait pas l'habitude ce fut sans doigté qu'il échappa ces mots :

_Tch ! Crois pas qu'j'sois l'seul flippant ! Qu'est-ce tu crois, hein ? T'crois p'tet que quand j'te vois aller et v'nir, avoir des putains d'idées, quand j'entends parler d'toi à la télé, j'me sens pas rabaissé ? T'es plutôt l'genre d'mec qui finit sa vie avec… avec un flic ! Un super flic ! Comme… comme ton ex ! J'serai t'jours en d'ssous d'lui et tu l'sais.

Ichigo prit son visage entre ses mains sous la surprise et secoua sa tête. Et maintenant il jouait au jaloux en plus ? Il était jaloux de Shuuhei ! Mais pourquoi tous les hommes qu'il connaissait éprouvait un intarissable sentiment d'infériorité face à son ex ? Certes il était un bel homme, intelligent avec une bonne situation et ils avaient été plutôt heureux tous les deux mais... tout était terminé entre eux désormais. Ils n'avaient plus de sentiments l'un envers l'autre, enfin en tout cas de sentiment d'amour profond. Ichigo éprouvait toujours un certain attachement pour lui, mais plus respectueux qu'autre chose à présent.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Grimmjow puisse être à ce point jaloux ! C'était définitivement le monde à l'envers, alors qu'il lui pompait l'air avec Aizen Sosuke depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ! L'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Pensa-t-il, furieux, prêt à exploser de colère face au turquoise.

_Et tu me sors ça alors que c'est toi qui es incapable de choisir entre Aizen et moi ? Tu te fous de qui Grimmjow ? Cracha-t-il.

_C'est pas comme si c'était mon ex, répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

_Encore heureux ! Bon sang, c'est fini entre Hisagi et moi ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?! Terminé, fini ! Oui on a eu une histoire et alors ? Il n'a pas été le seul homme dans ma vie j'te signale ! Tu veux peut-être connaître tout mon passé amoureux afin de pouvoir être un peu plus jaloux encore ? Bordel !

_Tch ! Vraiment ? N'empêche tu l'fréquentes toujours, répondit Jaggerjack en croisant ses bras sur son torse gravement. Alors vas-y, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose m'dire qu'après ma prestation nullissime au pieux la dernière fois, ose dire droit dans mes yeux là qu't'as pas comparé avec lui, hein ?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot ne s'en empêcha sous le coup de l'étonnement qui l'abattit. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre la réaction de Grimmjow qui tout à coup se montrait bien plus franc et honnête qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors il était donc inquiet de savoir que son ex faisait toujours partie de sa vie ? Alors... il tenait à lui, non ? Ou alors était-ce seulement son ego de mâle qui se trouvait bafouer ?

_Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que Shuuhei est parfait ? Demanda-t-il, dans une pure question rhétorique, sa voix étouffée contre la paume de sa main. Il est loin de l'être crois-moi, t'as pas à rougir de la comparaison.

_P'tet'. En attendant c'est lui l'flic et c'est moi l'enfoiré évadé d'prison.

Il secoua sa tête une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il lui disait. Pourquoi se rabaissait-il ainsi par rapport à Hisagi ? Il était peut-être jaloux, mais Ichigo avait du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Et dire que depuis tout ce temps, lui s'était fait un sang d'encre à propos de lui et de sa relation ambiguë avec Aizen :

_Mais bordel... pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je tombe sur des mecs qui ne sont intéressés que par leur pénis ?! S'écria-t-il, ses nerfs prêts à lâcher complètement, bouillonnant de rage et de nervosité. Vous n'avez qu'à les comparer aussi tant que vous y êtes, non ?!

_C'est pas l'problème...

_Non, t'as raison ! Cracha le roux en fronçant les sourcils bien plus abruptement que d'habitude. Le problème c'est que... c'est que...

Mais comment discuter avec cet homme ? Il était si calme, même en pleine dispute ! Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à s'énerver, le seul à prendre cela à cœur, et ça lui faisait presque mal au cœur justement. Voir Jaggerjack lui envoyer tous ces reproches au visage en restant impassible au possible était certainement le plus douloureux.

_Bon sang..., murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, réalisant qu'ils ne parviendraient plus à rien ce soir.

Il était épuisé, sa tête lui faisait mal, et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'être maudit, qu'à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un et commençait une relation qui pouvait s'épanouir un malentendu se glissait entre eux. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Shuuhei, il n'en aurait pas la force, pas avec Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux encore une fois, et se bagarrer à longueur de journée avec celui qu'il aimait. Il avait déjà donné sur ce terrain, et il en était sorti complètement abattu, presque torturé. La preuve : aujourd'hui encore, il avait peur de revivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Laisse tomber. Tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant le chemin de sa chambre, passant à côté de son invité sans même un regard. Vas-y... va le retrouver si tu veux, je m'en fous. J'ai pas envie de me battre, Grimmjow. Pas avec toi.

Il aurait certainement dû s'arrêter, ne pas dire de tels mots. Ils arrachaient sa bouche et son cœur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Il effacerait ses sentiments du mieux qu'il pourrait, il l'avait déjà fait. Il le referait.

_Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Shuuhei, ça fait bien trop mal. Je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça, ça vaudra mieux pour nous deux. Alors va-t-en.

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il n'en avait plus envie non plus. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'ils se disputaient aussi durement, et deux fois à cause d'Aizen en majeure partie. Ce n'était pas un fait du hasard, tant que Grimmjow travaillerait pour Sosuke ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble, c'était véridique. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait contredire ça. Il fallait mieux mettre un terme à ce début de relation avant qu'ils ne continuent à se battre trop souvent à propos du yakuza.

Ichigo savait que la décision qu'il avait prise serait difficile. Loin de lui l'envie de ne plus jamais revoir Grimmjow, au contraire il tenait à lui bien plus qu'à n'importe qui aujourd'hui. Mais il avait peur, peur de ses sentiments. Il craignait de s'attacher à lui puis de le laisser entre les mains d'Aizen, travaillant dangereusement pour le compte d'un yakuza, et de découvrir un beau jour dans le journal qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus et qu'il y était resté. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il l'avait déjà vécu avec Shuuhei et se refusait de s'infliger telle torture à nouveau.

Il entra dans sa chambre dans des pas lourds et lents, se dirigeant à tâtons vers le lit plongé totalement dans l'obscurité. Il se moquait de savoir si Grimmjow était toujours dans le salon, à l'observer de ses yeux calmes et presque indifférents, ou bien s'il avait fuit. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il allait juste oublier, se coucher et dormir, comme il avait su si bien le faire après chaque rupture. Et il s'en réveillerait plus fort, prêt à affronter la vie à nouveau. Même si se relever de cela serait certainement le plus compliqué, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, Jagegrjack ne pourrait jamais nier que quelque chose les liait; un lien unique, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus partager avec personne. Ni même avec Aizen.

Il allait tomber sur son lit, se laisser entrainer dans le vide pour s'y perdre, vider sa tête, évacuer toute pensée et oublier tout cette histoire lorsque son souffle se figea dans ses poumons et sa gorge. Une chaleur suffocante entoura son corps, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le surprenant totalement et deux bras puissants le retinrent, s'enroulant autour de ses épaules dans une prise farouche. Il se figea, comme pris par la glace, et son cœur manqua un battement. Une si forte prise autour de con corps, l'empêchant de bouger, d'avancer à nouveau, elle était bien plus forte que cette tristesse qui l'assommait, comme si elle venait éradiquer totalement de son corps cette sensation de solitude extrême. Un souffle chaud caressa sa peau, tout près de son visage et il dut retenir son cœur qui aurait vraisemblablement explosé au contact soudain du visage de Grimmjow qui se nicha au creux de son cou, et son torse qui se colla contre son dos étroitement.

L'orangé ferma les yeux, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite, quitte à lui faire mal, quitte à s'emballer bien plus fort qu'auparavant dans sa vie. Il déglutit péniblement, retenant entre ses dents ce qui semblait être un soupir de soulagement profond. Il l'avait attendu, il l'avait espéré plus que tout au monde. Qu'il le retienne, un seul geste, un seul mouvement de sa part qui lui prouve enfin qu'il tenait à eux tout autant que lui. Au son de la voix étonnement rauque qui s'éleva dans le silence glacial de la pièce, il se sentit frémir :

_Depuis l'début j'le savais. J'savais qu'y avait qu'toi qui pouvais m'aider.

Ce fut certainement l'instant le plus fragile, le plus émouvant et également le plus tendre qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais vécu. Que Grimmjow n'avait jamais vécu. Il sentait la force de ses biceps vaciller de temps à autre contre son corps, preuve de son hésitation et de son honnêteté. Il sentait dans sa voix sa passion, dans son souffle son envie et dans sa poigne sa volonté de le retenir.

_J'voyais tout le temps, toutes les nuits ton visage dans mes rêves. Tout l'temps. Tu m'tendais la main, t'étais toujours là... Pour me sout'nir, tu m'disais qu'tu viendrais me chercher, qu'tu m'sortirais d'là. Tu tendais ta main vers moi et... j'essayais de l'attraper, mais plus j'allais vers toi plus tu t'éloignais. J'luttais dans mon sommeil pour t'retenir, pour t'toucher, pour t'garder mais tu m'échappais à chaque fois. Et j'voulais pas qu'tu t'échappes, j'aurais voulu t'retenir tout l'temps et jamais m'réveiller. J'veux pas m'réveiller et cette fois c'est pas un rêve... j'peux t'retenir. J'veux pas... t'perdre maint'nant.

La poigne autour de son corps se resserra encore un peu plus, bloquant pratiquement la cage thoracique de Kurosaki douloureusement, mais celui-ci n'en avait que faire. C'était la première fois que Grimmjow lui disait tout cela, qu'il se livrait ainsi. Il ignorait absolument qu'il ressentait tout ça pour lui, ou même qu'il l'avait vu tant de fois dans ses rêves. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il lui disait, c'était... c'était...

Lentement, il déposa une main sur le bras qui entourait son torse et rouvrit ses yeux pour les plisser, bienheureux de l'obscurité les entourant, il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow voit les larmes dans ses yeux.

_P... pourquoi tu l'as jamais dit ? Demanda-t-il tout bas, sa voix mal assurée.

_Tss... J'pensais que... j'sonnais comme une fille ! C'est nul. Trop nul...

Inconsciemment, Ichigo étira un léger sourire et son estomac se dénoua, une envolée de papillons en son creux le faisant frémir. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Grimmjow lui avait dit ça, c'était au-delà de ses désirs. Il avait espéré qu'il le retienne bien évidemment, et il le surprenait encore plus. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu savoir, il voulait avoir la preuve qu'il se battait pour quelque chose, qu'à l'avenir ils étaient prêts à avancer ensemble pour une bonne raison. Et visiblement, Grimmjow en avait une.

Son inconscient l'avait poussé vers l'écrivain, d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais su expliquer. Peut-être parce que consciemment il l'avait désiré, il l'avait trouvé attirant et intéressant ? Sûrement. Aussi, pendant son sommeil, il avait développé une sorte d'attachement tenace envers Ichigo, comme s'il était la seule personne avec qui il puisse discuter, dans ses rêves, dans son subconscient, et le seul visage à lui donner espoir, à lui promettre qu'un jour il serait enfin libre et qu'il serait l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Cet homme l'avait soutenu, bien plus qu'Aizen ne l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années. Et même s'il n'avait été qu'un pâle rêve irréel, Grimmjow n'avait eu que ça; seul dans sa cellule, il n'avait eu que lui.

Il avait cru en lui. Et le présent lui donnait raison.

_Grimmjow, c'est pas... c'est pas pour qu'on se dispute à longueur de journée que je te demande de quitter Aizen. C'est... c'est parce que j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas être celui qui attendra patiemment que son yakuza de copain ait fait sa mission, je ne veux pas attendre seul ici dans l'espoir que tu reviennes vivant. Je veux t'aider, mais... comment pourrais-je t'aider si tu continues à vivre dans l'illégalité ? Si tu veux être innocent, il te faudra quitter les yakuzas. Tu le sais.

Ichigo avait été touché par son attitude, bien évidemment, plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré lui-même. Mais quand bien même, son geste ne résolvait pas tout. Il lui démontrait sa volonté de rester avec lui, mais il voulait qu'il en connaisse les modalités. Il était peut-être rude dans ses mots mais Grimmjow devait comprendre le chemin qu'il avait à parcourir afin de toucher cette liberté qu'il désirait encore tant.

_Je ne t'emprisonnerai jamais. Pas comme lui l'a fait. Je veux... j'aimerais seulement que tu sois...

_J'sais.

Qu'il soit un homme libre d'être son égal.

Ichigo tourna sur ses talons, se dégageant lentement de l'étreinte étouffante de Jaggerjack pour lui faire face. Déposant son torse contre celui du bleuté, il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et tenta de capter son souffle qui s'abattait sur son front, brûlant. Il était précipité et presque tremblant, comme si Grimmjow venait de sortir d'une folle course contre la montre, ou comme s'il venait de vivre un pénible moment. Et encore une fois, Kurosaki bénit l'obscurité de la pièce et de l'instant. Il ne pouvait voir clairement l'homme face à lui, même s'il sentait son regard sur son visage.

_Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, Grimmjow, dit-il tout bas contre sa bouche. J'ai besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de te voir tous les jours. C'est tellement différent quand tu es avec moi...

_J'sais.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ressentait la même chose ?

Il resserra leur étreinte un peu plus, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme face à lui et plaça son front contre sa clavicule. Grimmjow en fit de même, ses bras entourant sa taille, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, leurs ventres s'entrechoquant doucement à chacune de leur respiration. Le nez de Kurosaki s'était posé contre sa peau, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur de la peau de Grimmjow, une effluve indescriptible mais dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Le bleuté poussa un soupir contre son oreille et le jeune homme essuya un soupir qui sembla le faire réagir.

_J'ai sommeil, balbutia-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il étant tant fatigué, aussi physiquement qu'émotionellement qu'il était certain de faire du somnambulisme à cet instant même.

La seule chose qu'il se remémora ensuite fut qu'il se coucha dans son lit, en chien de fusil, et Grimmjow se cala derrière lui dans la même position, son bras se posant sur sa hanche et son doux souffle retentissant à son oreille agissant telle une berceuse délicieuse.

* * *

Grimmjow n'avait pas souvenance d'avoir déjà connu un sommeil si profond et si réparateur. Et ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il ouvrit ses yeux ce matin-là, réveillé par la douce lumière du soleil baignant partiellement la chambre. Il émit un grognement sourd et bougea ses jambes, alors qu'allongé sur le dos, le visage d'Ichigo reposait sur son pectoral droit et sa main sur son bas-ventre. Haussant un sourcil il tenta de se dégager de la prise du rouquin et s'écarta lentement du corps qui dormait encore à ses côtés.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit le temps de frotter ses yeux endormis en poussant un soupir soulagé. Puis, en lançant un dernier regard par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le jeune homme était toujours paisiblement endormi, il se leva et quitta la chambre.

Il prit le chemin de la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur d'une main assurée. Il se pencha et attrapa rapidement la bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il déboucha pour porter le goulot à sa bouche. Il but de longues gorgées pour se désaltérer; il savait qu'Ichigo avait horreur lorsqu'il buvait à la bouteille ainsi mais... il était un incorrigible garçon, non ?

S'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main il jeta un œil à l'horloge de la pièce qui affichait un prétentieux 11h20. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir si tard, il se levait plus tôt lorsqu'il vivait encore chez Aizen, aussi son organisme avait du mal à s'y habituer. Enfin, ces quelques jours chez Ichigo ressemblaient à des vacances loin de ses activités de yakuza et il était bienheureux que Sosuke le laisse ainsi tranquille pendant cette période. Mais il savait que dans peu de temps, le yakuza le contacterait afin de savoir s'il était parvenu à obtenir de Kurosaki une quelconque coopération.

Que lui dirait-il alors ?

Ichigo avait compris que Aizen cherchait à obtenir la Mairie en le manipulant, en manipulant tout le monde. Ça l'avait un peu surpris en effet, mais à présent il se devait de prendre une décision. Quitter Aizen ou quitter Ichigo ? Un choix cornélien en somme. Mais il voulait se laisser encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir même si dans son esprit quitter Ichigo était une option complètement non envisageable. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé, pas après qu'il lui ait dit tout ça...

Il prit la direction du salon et s'assit dans le canapé, empoignant l'une des lignes d'écriture qu'il avait terminée la veille. Il haussa un sourcil en examinant son travail; il n'en était qu'à moitié satisfait. S'il voulait être digne d'Ichigo totalement, il fallait qu'il travaille plus dur. Il en avait conscience, aussi il se pencha au-dessus de la table basse devant le canapé et attrapa son crayon et une feuille vierge. Plus vite il réussirait plus vite ils passeraient à autre chose, et il pourrait enfin apprendre à lire et écrire les kanjis.

Il débuta une première ligne de lettres, recopiant le « p » une dizaine de fois sur sa ligne pour ensuite passer à la suivante. Il était étonnamment concentré, comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait ses exercices d'écriture et il enchaina les lignes. Lettre après lettre il s'appliquait à terminer son travail afin qu'Ichigo puisse le juger satisfaisant et le faire passer à autre chose. Il allait commencer une ligne de « w » lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Surpris, il releva la tête, totalement immobile, aux aguets. Il ignorait si la sonnerie provenait de l'interphone à l'entrée de l'immeuble ou bien de la sonnette devant la porte. Et il valait mieux que cette personne croit qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur; de toute façon, il n'allait certainement pas ouvrir, pour qui que ce soit. Il allait reprendre ses lignes lorsque la voix du visiteur retentit derrière la porte, le surprenant totalement, l'amenant à casser la mine de son crayon sur la feuille de papier.

_Ichi ?!

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, tentant de reconnaître la voix masculine qui l'exaspérait déjà au plus haut point. L'homme frappa quelques fois contre la porte puis reprit ses appels :

_Ichi ! Ichi, je sais que t'es là ! Ouvre-moi ! Je sais aussi que Grimmjow est là !

_Oh le con ! S'écria Jaggerjack en bondissant sur ses pieds pour se précipiter dans l'entrée.

De quelques coups de poignet il déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit celle-ci en grand, créant un immense courant d'air qui décoiffa les quelques mèches tombant sur son front. Fusillant du regard l'individu sur le pas de l'entrée, il se planta devant lui, une aura meurtrière l'entourant :

_Vous êtes vraiment trop con pour beugler mon nom comme ça dans c'couloir ! Grogna-t-il, ses narines frémissantes sous sa colère pourtant contrôlée.

_Ah... Au moins ça vous a fait ouvrir la porte ! Rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Ichi est là ?

_Il dort.

Hisagi Shuuhei l'observa, perplexe, puis laissa ses yeux glisser à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour être certain qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Mais à part Grimmjow, l'intérieur du loft de Kurosaki semblait vide et calme au possible.

Grimmjow lui, avait du mal à se retenir. A se retenir d'envoyer paître l'ex de l'écrivain surtout, ou bien de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure, il hésitait encore. C'était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, surtout après la dispute qu'il avait eu avec le rouquin la veille à propos de l'inspecteur de police.

_Très bien, dans ce cas je vais attendre qu'il se réveille. Ça tombe plutôt bien, j'avais une ou deux choses à vous dire.

_Quoi vous m'passez pas les m'nottes ? Demanda le bleu, surpris que le policier ne l'ait pas encore arrêté.

_Pourquoi faire ?

Le brun s'invita chez Ichigo, poussant d'une main visiblement aguerri le corps du turquoise qui lui barrait la route. Étrangement, Jaggerjack le laissa faire, bien trop surpris de voir qu'il n'était apparemment pas ici pour le ramener au commissariat. Il n'aimait certainement pas ce type, mais il se retint de faire usage de la violence; il n'était pas chez lui ici, il était chez Kurosaki, et il savait que celui-ci n'aurait pas aimé qu'il interdise à Hisagi de lui rendre visite. Ça n'aurait fait qu'initier une dispute de plus entre eux, et lui aussi voulait que ça s'arrête.

Shuuhei pénétra dans le loft, s'aventurant dans le salon qu'il prit le temps d'observer avec une certaine admiration. Il reconnut immédiatement les méthodes d'Ichigo, avec ces noms affichés aux murs, les ficelles rouges reliant les acteurs les uns aux autres, toutes ces informations collées un peu partout. Il étira un sourire fier et se retourna pour faire face à Grimmjow qui l'avait rejoint :

_On ferait mieux de parler tout bas, je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Le connaissant après tout ça il doit être éreinté, pas vrai ?

Grimmjow hocha de la tête pour affirmer et jeta un oeil surpris au policier qui prit place dans le canapé comme s'il eut été chez lui. Il n'était pas très à l'aise pour être franc, il ne lui faisait pas confiance et redoutait un coup fourré de sa part. Mais Hisagi avait plutôt l'air détendu et inoffensif, voire de bonne humeur sans exagérer. Enfin, il ne l'avait déjà pas arrêté ni menacé de le mettre en prison, c'était déjà ça de pris ! Mais il était curieux d'entendre ce que le brun avait à lui dire...

_Vous en voulez une ?

Shuuhei tira une cigarette d'un paquet qu'il avait sorti de sa poche et le tendit en direction du bleuté qui accepta, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Le briquet passa de main en main après qu'ils eurent allumé tous deux leur cigarette et Hisagi se releva pour aller ouvrir la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, sans toutefois se montrer clairement à la fenêtre :

_Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me montrer, vous voyez ? Mais si je n'ouvre pas cette fenêtre l'odeur du tabac va rendre Ichi dingue, expliqua-t-il à un bleuté qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Une photo de vous et moi ici chez Ichigo dans les journaux, ça ne nous arrangerai guère, je me trompe ?

Grimmjow lui répondit par un grognement rauque, se devant d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas complètement tord.

_Écoutez... Je sais que sans doute vous ne me croirez pas mais je ne suis pas là en tant que flic. Je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêter, ni vous juger. Au contraire...

_Sans blague ? Jeta Jaggerjack qui fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du canapé afin de se placer dans le courant d'air créée par la forte fenêtre, évacuant la fumée de ses bronches.

_Je ne mens pas. Je ne suis pas là pour rigoler non plus. Je crois que vous êtes innocent, je le pense sincèrement et je fais toujours confiance à Ichi.

Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow fronça violemment ses sourcils ne pouvant réprimer la profonde surprise qui le saisissait. Il tourna son visage en direction du visiteur qui l'observait étroitement :

_Je suis venu là pour offrir mon aide à Ichi. Je le connais bien, je le savais qu'il allait se jeter dans cette affaire et que certainement il irait plus vite que moi dans ses déductions. Cette cervelle est une machine, s'il avait travaillé pour la police... bon sang, il aurait eu le plus haut taux de résolution d'enquêtes !

_Ouais, mais c'est pas l'cas.

_Effectivement. J'avais du mal à le suivre parfois, il allait si vite dans ses déductions, dans ses mots. Il m'a toujours surpris, toujours. Et je vois que ça ne change pas. Comment a-t-il découvert ça ?

_Ça quoi ?

_Qu'Aizen visait la Mairie ?

_Co...

_Oh, il m'a suffi d'un rapide coup d'œil aux affiches sur les murs, répondit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Lorsqu'il met tout ça en ordre, il n'est pas difficile de le comprendre et puis sans me vanter, j'aime aussi à penser que j'ai un peu de déduction et de bon sens. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est... ça tombe sous le sens.

Jaggerjack se pinça les lèvres; super, il ne manquait plus que ça : un autre super-cerveau dans les parages pour le rabaisser encore et encore ! Et pire que ça : c'était l'ex d'Ichigo. Putain!

Devant sa mine déconfite, Hisagi étira un sourire, plus amusé par le désarroi de Grimmjow qu'autre chose.

_Mph... Je me demandais, reprit-il en tirant une bouffée de fumée sur sa cigarette, ce qu'Ichigo pouvait bien vous trouver. Je veux dire... il s'est toujours intéressé aux personnes exceptionnelles. Il n'est entouré que de personnalités spéciales et des as dans leur domaine. Alors vous...

Grimmjow montra ses dents, dévoilant son animosité; il essayait de lui dire quoi ce poulet ? Qu'il était bien trop banal pour qu'Ichigo s'intéresse à lui ? Qu'il était moins bien que tous les autres, il se moquait de qui ?

_Faites attention à c'que vous allez dire, le prévint-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

_Quoi ? Je ne fais qu'étaler des faits, dit-il en haussant les épaules de manière décontractée. Je ne fais qu'une comparaison entre la vie d'Ichigo et la vôtre en fait.

Grimmjow détourna son visage, refusant d'affronter son œil scrutateur et visiblement moqueur. Finalement, il aurait préféré qu'il l'embarque au poste et qu'il le remette en prison plutôt qu'il ne lui explique les raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas digne d'Ichigo. Il les connaissait, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter, merci bien !

_Pour vous donner quelques exemples, Ichigo a toujours été élevé dans l'excellence... Sa mère était une vétérinaire de renommée nationale, une pionnière dans la chirurgie cardiaque chez les canins. Son père est un éminent chirurgien, reconnu par-delà les frontières du Japon, donnant des cours à l'université, invité à l'étranger pour des séminaires. Ses jeunes sœurs sont respectivement des as en football pour Karin – qui a gagné pour la deuxième fois cette année le tournoi national de football des collèges japonais, en pâtisserie et en piano pour Yuzu – qui a intégré le conservatoire. Deux jeunes filles exquises... elles vont me manquer très certainement.

Shuuhei échappa un soupir de nostalgie en repensant aux repas de famille qu'il avait partagés avec la famille d'Ichigo. Les deux jeunes filles étaient attachantes et pour sûr, ne plus les revoir était un crève-cœur pour lui.

_Sa meilleure amie, Rukia, est une excellente journaliste, première de sa promotion de la grande école de journalisme de Tokyo, elle a choisi un journal de renommé national et travaille dans le milieu politique entre autres. Implacable lorsqu'il s'agit de la recherche d'informations, une as dans son domaine. Tout comme un autre de ses amis : Ishida Uryuu. Même s'ils ne se côtoient plus autant que lors de leurs années lycée, Ishida est tout de même le meilleur expert en calligraphie de Tokyo, si ce n'est du Japon collaborant avec la police et le gouvernement. Quant à moi...

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil avec surprise. Bien entendu qu'il ignorait tout cela, comment aurait-il pu le savoir, c'était comme si Ichigo ne lui avait rien dévoilé de lui. Et il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'avait nullement cherché à en savoir plus sur le passé ou sur l'entourage du rouquin. Et il était jaloux; jaloux parce que Hisagi savait tout ça, il en savait plus que lui et ça le dérangeait beaucoup.

_Quant à moi, reprit-il, sans me vanter, je dois avouer que je suis tout de même le plus jeune inspecteur de police du Japon a avoir été nommé capitaine. Alors vous voyez... Et vous, Jaggerjack, dans quoi est-ce que vous êtes un as ?

Hisagi se tourna vers Grimmjow, étonné un instant de ne pas voir dans ses yeux un sentiment de découragement. Au contraire, le jeune capitaine de police fut hautement surpris d'y voir une lueur étrange, plus lumineuse encore que celle qui y résidait quelques minutes plus tôt. Et sur un ton presque moqueur, Jaggerjack lui répondit :

_Un as en conneries, sûrement. C'est pas un bon domaine ça ?

Shuuhei aurait volontiers éclaté de rire, de façon moqueuse, mais il n'était pas certain d'échapper à un coup de poing rageur idéalement placé dans sa mâchoire.

_Jaggerjack..., soupira-t-il en dodelinant de la tête. Vous devez comprendre : Ichigo lui aussi est spécial, il est un écrivain hors du commun. Il ne peut qu'être avec un homme exceptionnel. Quelqu'un de...

_Ouais, quelqu'un comme vous, c'est ça ?

Shuuhei haussa les épaules après avoir écrasé son mégot dans le cendrier de fortune trônant sur la table basse. La question de Grimmjow lui avait fait quelque chose au cœur, mais il refusait de se l'avouer :

_Non. Ichi et moi c'est terminé, et nous le savons pertinemment. Tout le monde le sait. Je sais que je l'ai perdu et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... Vous avez le champ libre. Si vous voulez Ichi je vous le laisse, ce qu'il y avait entre nous est mort de toute façon.

Jaggerjack redoubla d'intensité dans son froncement de sourcils; non vraiment... il se foutait de lui ! Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Étirant un sourire très large, qui lui donnait l'allure d'un dément, ce sourire qu'Aizen aimait tant qu'il affiche face à ses adversaires yakuza pour leur faire peur, il répliqua :

_Vous voulez vraiment savoir en quoi j'suis un as ?

Shuuhei tourna ses yeux vers lui, hésitant un instant à lui répondre en observant sa réaction et son sourire démesuré.

_J'suis un as pour détecter les bobards ! Et vous v'nez d'en dire un plus gros qu'vous !

* * *

Ichigo tourna dans son lit, reprenant peu à peu conscience il pouvait percevoir des éclats de voix lointains à ses oreilles. Il bougonna rapidement quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ouvrit ses yeux, la faible lumière du soleil inondant la chambre. Il se sentait encore fatigué et son corps était lourd, il tenta de se souvenir de la veille et ce fut avec difficulté que sa dispute avec Grimmjow lui revint en mémoire.

Il remua entre les draps, étendant son bras à côté de lui espérant toucher le corps chaud de son amant mais il ne trouva qu'un lit vide. Interloqué, il se redressa ses yeux balayant la pièce comme s'ils cherchaient un bout de la chevelure bleue cachée quelque part. Quand soudain les éclats de voix qui l'avaient réveillé plus tôt revinrent à ses oreilles et il reconnut deux voix familières. Il se redressa dans son lit, s'immobilisant un court instant alors que ses narines venaient de s'ouvrir largement. Il renifla bruyamment en levant son nez dans les airs et un éclair de fureur passa devant ses yeux.

Il sauta à bas du lit, s'empressant de mettre la main sur son caleçon, à tâtons dans le noir et l'enfila aussi rapidement qu'il le put perdant l'équilibre plusieurs fois. S'ils comptaient non seulement se foutre de lui juste à côté de lui, dans son propre salon mais aussi l'empêcher de dormir, il allait les recevoir ! Et cette horrible odeur de tabac était infecte ! Pensa-t-il furieux, les poings et dents serrés. Dans un geste rageur, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui claqua fortement contre le mur sous son accès de fureur, et posa des yeux assassins sur les deux hommes côte à côte en train de discuter devant la baie vitrée ouverte :

_Ça va je vous dérange pas trop ?! Lança-t-il, visiblement levé du pied gauche.

Shuuhei et Grimmjow restèrent figés par la surprise de le découvrir en caleçon, les bras croisés et un regard assassin à l'appui, sur le pas de sa chambre. Hisagi se passa une main dans les cheveux et étira une grimace discrète, il ne fallait mieux pas l'énerver aujourd'hui vu son visage contracté par la colère :

_Salut, Ichi.

_Ouais, c'est ça, salut. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous devant la fenêtre ouverte en pleine journée ! Tu veux que quelqu'un te voit ou quoi, imbécile ! S'écria-t-il en avançant dans de grands pas jusqu'à atteindre Jaggerjack, pour l'attraper par le poignet et le ramener au centre du salon. T'es pire qu'un gosse qu'il faut surveiller, Grimmjow ! Tu te rends compte si quelqu'un t'avait vu ! Pleins de journalistes rodent autour de chez moi ! Et puis c'est quoi cette cigarette !

_C'est bon...

_Non, c'est pas bon ! Gronda-t-il en fusillant du regard Shuuhei qui agitait sa main dans l'air pour tenter d'évacuer la fumée de cigarette autour de lui, incognito. Et mon salon n'est pas un salon de thé ni un fumoir ! Si vous voulez faire ami-ami ou encore vous battre pour décider qui m'aura au final, comme un vulgaire bout de viande, faites-le mais pas chez moi ! Maintenant vous êtes libres de déguerpir !

Furieux, et le visage rougit, il s'éloigna dans de grands pas colériques en direction de la cuisine sans un regard de plus pour ses deux visiteurs. Ceux-ci restèrent plantés là, se lançant des regards meurtriers et se jetant la pierre l'un l'autre silencieusement. Grimmjow allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui souhaiter bon vent et porter à sa connaissance l'une de ses répliques cinglantes, lorsque le roux réapparut par la porte de la cuisine et pointa un index rageur sur Shuuhei :

_Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord, toi ? Mon appart' est pas un lieu de passage, bordel !

_C'est lui qui m'a ouvert, répondit-il en pointant Grimmjow du pouce.

Le désigné essuya un léger sursaut lorsque Kurosaki glissa sur lui un regard noir et antipathique, à mille lieux des yeux attendrissants qu'il avait posés sur lui la veille. Tout ça c'était la faute de cet enfoiré si Ichigo était de mauvaise humeur maintenant :

_Bâtard..., grogna le bleuté entre ses dents, ses yeux glissant en biais sur son voisin aux cheveux corbeau.

_Et alors ? Jeta Ichigo durement comme s'il se fichait de savoir qui l'avait fait entrer ici. Ça te donne le droit de camper sur mon canapé et de fumer, surtout de fumer j'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais ! Pourquoi t'es là ?

_J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

_C'est ça, maugréa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Shuuhei, arrête ton manège, tu es flic. T'es ici pour embarquer Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, je ne suis pas là en tant que flic, je l'ai dit à Jaggerjack, répondit Hisagi en initiant quelques pas en direction de la cuisine et du jeune homme. Je suis là parce que mon supérieur de la police des polices me l'a demandé. Ichi, j'ai le même objectif que toi, la police des polices a le même objectif. On sait très bien que seuls on arrivera à rien. Mon supérieur m'a demandé de te contacter pour qu'ensemble, on puisse savoir ce que Barragan a en tête, et surtout... ce qu'Aizen a en tête. Mais... ça tu l'as déjà découvert, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, répondit simplement l'orangé. Alors tu vois, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

_Attends, le rattrapa-t-il avant que le jeune homme ne mette fin à leur conversation. Je sais que Grimmjow est innocent. Je pourrais t'aider, enfin... vous aider à le prouver. Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais demandé il y a quelques temps ? Les archives de la police ? Je te donnerai accès à ces archives.

Ichigo se redressa, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette proposition si soudaine qui restait innatendue. Ses yeux ambrés avides balayèrent le visage sérieux de Shuuhei et il se pinça les lèvres avec hésitation.

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait des années que je veux avoir accès à ces archives et tu me donnes ton autorisation maintenant ?

_Je suis prêt à tout... Si on collabore et qu'on fait tomber Barragan et Aizen, j'entrerai la police des polices à temps plein. Et toi... tu y gagnes l'innocence de Jaggerjack. Et lui, la liberté.

Le rouquin dodelina de la tête puis poussa un soupir visiblement fatigué. Maintenant Shuuhei le priait de l'accepter avec lui dans ses recherches, parce qu'il savait que le roux découvrirait plus de choses qu'il n'en découvrira jamais. Gimmjow observait la scène de loin, se sentant soudain à part de cette conversation qui semblait bien sérieuse et qui le concernait pourtant.

_C'est quoi l'piège ? Demanda-t-il soudain en faisant réagir les deux hommes, qui se tournèrent dans un même mouvement dans sa direction.

_Il n'y en a pas, répondit Shuuhei en écartant les bras, ses mains retombant sur ses cuisses en un claquement. Je peux vous offrir mon aide et ma position dans la police pour avancer.

_Et Shihoin Yoruichi ne t'a pas mis des bâtons dans les roues ?

Hisagi se retourna subitement en direction d'Ichigo qui venait de poser la question. Le sujet le désarçonna puisque visiblement, il posa sur Kurosaki un œil entre le choc et l'inquiétude :

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Alors il n'était pas au courant, pensa Kurosaki en soupirant. Ça ne le surprenait pas mais cela voulait dire que si Hisagi se joignait à leur équipe il faudrait tout reprendre depuis le début et tout lui réexpliquer, et il n'en avait pas vraiment la force.

_Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu travailles pour la police des polices ?

_Non, répondit le brun en secouant sa tête.

_Alors je te conseille de rester discret sur le sujet, il ne faut mieux pas qu'elle l'apprenne si tu veux vraiment nous être utile.

_Comment ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle...?

_Shuuhei... j'ai bien peur que tu sous-estimes jusqu'où cette histoire peut aller. Je veux découvrir la vérité, c'est vrai, et Grimmjow m'aide. Je veux qu'il soit libre, je veux qu'il soit innocenté aussi, mais il y a bien trop d'éléments dans cette histoire. Il me faut des sources solides, or je ne les ai pas !

_Je t'en donnerai des sources, se précipita de répondre le brun.

_Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas seulement besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de Grimmjow mais aussi d'autres personnes.

_D'autres personnes ?

_Mmm, affirma-t-il. J'accepterai qu'on s'entraide seulement si tu fais quelque chose pour moi avant.

Le brun se méfia, arborant une expression mitigée sur son visage. S'il y avait bien une personne dont il se méfiait dans ce bas monde, surtout lorsqu'elle avait de telles demandes farfelues, c'était bien Ichigo !

_Et quoi donc ?

_J'ai besoin de rencontrer Hirako Shinji et Muguruma Kensei ensemble. J'ai également besoin de rencontrer Urahara Kisuke. Et puis... appelle Rukia, je vais avoir besoin de ses lumières expertes en politique. En fait, j'ai plus ou moins besoin d'un nouveau jeu en mains, si je veux bluffer Aizen. Et pour avoir un jeu qui soit en mesure de le battre, j'ai besoin de quelques as, non ?

Sur ces mots, l'écrivain reprit le chemin de la cuisine dans laquelle il disparut. Shuuhei écarquilla les yeux, il le prenait pour son secrétaire ou quoi ? Il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui servir de larbin... il lui faisait payer quelque chose ?

_Héhé...

Jaggerjack le dépassa en ricanant, rejoignant son amant dans la cuisine, laissant Hisagi seul planté au milieu du salon. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles ! Est-ce que c'était le prix à payer pour intégrer la police des polices définitivement, quitter le commissariat et enfin atteindre son objectif de toujours ? Ça y ressemblait fortement. Ichigo n'était d'habitude pas si hargneux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une enquête, tout du moins une enquête banale. S'il y mettait tant de conviction c'était pour une bonne raison : parce qu'il était impliqué personnellement. Il était à présent clair qu'il avait de profonds sentiments pour Grimmjow. Et Shuuhei n'y pouvait rien. Cependant, si Ichigo s'impliquait avec tant de conviction personnelle, alors il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ce pauvre Aizen, car dans ce genre de cas, Kurosaki était prêt à tout pour atteindre son but et connaître la vérité. Il était prêt à tout pour comprendre et boucler l'histoire qui faisait son chemin sur les murs de son salon.

Très bien... s'il devait en passer par-là pour obtenir son poste dans la police des polices, ce dont il rêvait depuis toujours, alors il le ferait ! Mais d'un côté, il n'en était pas si mécontent. Il savait que si Ichigo lui avait demandé de contacter toutes ces personnes, c'était qu'il avait une idée en tête.

Et il adorait lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, pensa-t-il avec un sourire espiègle en cherchant dans son répertoire et en stoppant sur le nom « Muguruma Kensei ».

Oui, il adorait plus que tout quand Ichigo avait une idée en tête !


	23. L'autre prisonnier

**Titre : Le Roman du Prisonnier**

**Chapitre : L'autre prisonnier.  
**

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**Warning **: Lemon.

_**Note** : Maintenant que j'ai un twitter je fais passer le message : n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter sur facebook et sur twitter. Les liens sont sur mon profil :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 22. L'autre prisonnier.  
**

« _Il ne cessait de se questionner. Tout tournait tragiquement dans sa tête, un bal de pensées qu'i__l n'était pas capable de stopper__. Depuis quand s'était-il surpris à imaginer cela ? Il ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler._

_Ce prisonnier, qu'ava__it-il de si spécial ? Simplement un magnétisme qui créait une attirance si pui__s__sante. Comment aurait-il pu lui, simple gardien de prison de son état, s'intéresser à l'un de ces an__i__maux en cage. Il avait toujours pensé et s'était époumoné à se répéter que c__es animaux ne méritaient pas le respect des hommes, qu'ils méritaient leur sort. Mais cet homme était différent._

_A chaque fois qu'il passait devant sa porte blindée, alors que son cœur martelait sa cage thoracique, il retenait sa respiration. Un réflexe in__utile puisque l'individu parvenait tout le temps à sentir son arr__i__vée, à l'entendre malgré ses pas de chat. Il était le seul, le seul qui parvenait à le reconnaître aussi facilement et à l'interpeller derrière la petite fenêtre de sa porte de fer. Et c'éta__it ce qui le rendait spécial._

_Il y avait ceux qu'il ne regardait pas, ceux qu'il rappelait à l'ordre à chaque sortie, ceux qu'il tentait de mâter, et puis il y avait lui. Ce mystérieux prisonnier de la cellule 506. Certains jours, il le trouvait e__n__dormi su__r son lit de ferraille sans matelas. Un bras replié derrière sa tête, l'autre déposé lascivement sur son bas-ventre, il dormait si paisiblement qu'il en était subjugué. Un tel assassin pouvait-il trouver le sommeil aussi facilement ? Une telle expression de__ paix émanait de lui lorsqu'il était perdu dans les limbes, dans les bras de Morphée. Il était constamment interpellé par son comportement, captivé par ses regards passionnés, fasciné par son allure. Cet homme ne pouvait être un simple homme... _»

_Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais à moitié à poils comme ça ?

Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir de frustration mais refusa de se tourner en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Continuant à faire courir ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable déposé sur un oreiller du lit, il choisit d'ignorer Grimmjow qui, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, l'observait avec attention.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en train d'écrire un moment important de son roman, hein ? Et il tentait de fouiller en lui, de chercher dans ses sentiments une façon de retranscrire ce que ce gardien de prison ressentait pour ce prisonnier. Après tout, ce gardien c'était lui. Et il déversait toutes ses émotions à propos de ce qu'il avait ressenti ou ressentait encore lors de sa rencontre avec Grimmjow. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il croisait son chemin. C'était le sujet de son roman : un gardien de prison tombant sous le charme d'un prisonnier dangereux, et il voulait plus que tout que son livre soit imprégné de ses propres sentiments.

Jaggerjack ne fit pas attention au manque d'intérêt envers sa personne dont faisait preuve l'écrivain. Au contraire, il préférait observer tout son soûl la jeune personne à moitié nue. Et... il y avait de quoi observer, pensa-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Seulement vêtu d'un petit boxer noir recouvrant – et surtout moulant – ses fesses, Ichigo était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit. Ses longues jambes tendues sur les draps, il se tenait sur ses coudes et tapait la suite de son roman, des écouteurs plantés dans les oreilles.

Malgré le fait qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il écoutait de la musique, il n'était pas sans savoir aussi que le jeune homme avait l'habitude de ne pas monter le son. Ainsi, on pouvait lui parler sans le déranger outre mesure.

_Il est parti…, ajouta-t-il en désignant quelque chose derrière lui avec son pouce. Pas facile à dégager ton ex…

Il entendit Kurosaki échapper un minuscule rire ironique et murmurer :

_T'as pas idée…

Jaggerjack haussa des sourcils interrogateurs tout en observant les mains du jeune homme s'activer sur le clavier. Lorsqu'il le voyait comme ça, il aimerait savoir lire et écrire tout de suite, là, immédiatement. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour parvenir à lire un de ses romans, partager son monde, pouvoir en faire partie. D'une certaine façon, cette barrière demeurait toujours entre eux et bien qu'elle semblait s'amenuiser au fil des jours, elle restait bien présente. Un peu comme une vitre de plexiglas derrière laquelle ils seraient séparés. Ils pouvaient se voir, se parler même, mais leurs corps ne pouvaient entrer en contact à cause de cette vitre. Elle était si mince, il aurait pu la briser d'un seul coup de poing. Mais il y avait des règles, et s'il ne les respectait pas, s'il ne faisait pas disparaitre cette vitre dans les règles, Ichigo ne serait jamais à lui.

C'était sa manière à lui de matérialiser cette différence entre eux : l'illettré et l'écrivain. Et cette vitre de plexiglas représentait cette frontière invisible entre eux, ce qui les séparait : la langue écrite.

Il s'avança dans la pièce sans un bruit, entamant des pas de velours sur la moquette. Il était toujours très intéressé lorsqu'il le voyait écrire, un peu comme un enfant serait curieux face à un magicien effectuant un tour de magie. Ce processus d'écriture était si lointain pour lui, si inconnu qu'il en éprouvait une fascination démesurée. Il contourna le lit, sans déranger l'écrivain et vint s'asseoir de son côté du lit, juste à côté de lui. Jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à l'écran sans se faire voir, il étira une moue boudeuse :

_Et qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

D'une main vive, l'orangé s'empressa de rabattre l'écran de son ordinateur sur le clavier, et ainsi fermer la machine. Il se retourna, poussant un soupir quelque peu éreinté mais ne put se résoudre à fusiller le bleuté des yeux :

_Grimmjow…. J'ai horreur quand on regarde ce que j'écris. Et tu le sais, non ?

_T'sais aussi que j'peux pas lire, hein ? Répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil arqué.

_Oui, mais tu connais déjà quelques kanjis.

_Et alors ? T'as peur que j'puisse lire ton roman,_ Amour_ ? Questionna-t-il en plongeant sur ses cuisses nues qu'il arrosa de baisers.

_Grimmjow…, souffla Ichigo dans un rire mutin, se dandinant avec plaisir.

Les mains de l'ex-prisonnier glissèrent sur la peau fine de l'arrière de ses genoux puis de ses mollets, tandis que sa bouche pinçait entre ses lèvres une petite parcelle de peau de son postérieur. Ichigo joua le jeu. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable qu'un Grimmjow s'occupant de vous, caressant votre corps et ravissant votre peau de ses mains aventureuses. Il reprit une position allongée et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur qu'il rouvrit d'un mouvement de main.

Dès que Grimmjow disait ce mot magique, dès qu'il s'adressait à lui de cette manière, dès lors que la formule magique « Amour » franchissait ses lèvres il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un bonheur indescriptible. Il ignorait s'il avait choisi ce surnom par pure moquerie, ou bien s'il était en rapport avec ses sentiments. Depuis deux jours qu'il utilisait ce sobriquet, il ne lui avait pas encore demandé la raison de cette utilisation. Il mourrait d'envie de le savoir, mais Grimmjow savait garder ses mystères mieux que personne surtout ce qu'il éprouvait.

Il savait que ce surnom n'était pas là par hasard. Il l'avait gardé en mémoire de ce fameux passage de « _Roméo et Juliette_ » qu'il avait joué lors d'un atelier dans la prison avec Renji. Sans le lui avouer à voix haute, Ichigo comprenait que d'une certaine manière la littérature avait touché Jaggerjack, et il en était heureux. Ce surnom était certainement plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Il appréciait énormément cette attention.

_Tu connais mon point faible, grogna-t-il en se laissant griser par les lèvres de Grimmjow traçant son échine. Quand tu m'appelles comme ça...

_J'sais...

_C'est vraiment trop injuste, bougonna-t-il en roulant pour se retrouver sur le dos. Toi, tu n'as aucun point faible...

_Mmm ? C'pas tout à fait exact, _Amour_, répondit-il en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le corps à demi-nu de son amant. J'ai un point faib'...

Kurosaki étira une moue quelque peu surprise, et boudeuse en même temps. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rougies et il feignit de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Il voulait l'entendre lui dire quel était ce point faible.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et Jaggerjack déposa un baiser sur la bouche du jeune homme dans un claquement. Le roux accrocha le regard bleu turquoise et plaqua ses mains sur sa nuque musclée, attendant patiemment que les mots qu'il attendait sortent de sa bouche si peu habituée à ce genre de déclaration. L'ex-prisonnier planta un index sur ses lèvres closes comme pour lui faire signe de se taire, et l'observa quelques instants. Le silence qui s'installa alors était confortable, mais en même temps irritant pour Ichigo. L'attente d'une déclaration de Grimmjow, l'entendre dire ne serait-ce que quelques mots tendres était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Le visage de Grimmjow plongea soudainement dans son cou, le bout de son nez traçant la peau avec délectation, en humant son odeur sucrée tout son soûl. L'orangé ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un large sourire, bien plus large que d'habitude. La bouche de Grimmjow remonta jusqu'à son oreille et y laissa quelques mots en son creux :

_C'est ton odeur...

Un petit rire échappa les lèvres d'Ichigo, et il se tortilla un peu plus sous lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il était surpris, il l'avait plus ou moins remarqué que l'odeur de sa peau lui faisait de l'effet. Mais il aimait à l'entendre dire une telle chose.

_Sérieus'ment... cette putain d'odeur m'rend dingue !

Pourtant, Ichigo n'avait pas fait grand chose pour cela. Il avait bien tenté de comprendre d'où provenait cette odeur si spéciale dont Grimmjow raffolait. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas un quelconque gel douche, ou parfum ou un après-rasage, c'était tout simplement sa peau. L'odeur de sa peau, au naturel, avait semblait-il une odeur toute particulière qui ravissait l'odorat de son partenaire. Il n'avait pas tenté de chercher plus loin. Il trouvait ça vraiment... charmant. Une arme de séduction qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme étant concluante, et pourtant.

Lentement le turquoise coucha son corps sur le sien, et leurs regards se lièrent à nouveau. Ichigo ne put retenir ce sourire bienheureux qui ornait ses lèvres depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il avait le pouvoir de le placer sur un petit nuage, là-haut, tout là-haut, un paradis dont il ne semblait pas capable de redescendre.

_Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins ? Demanda-t-il dans un filet de voix, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement.

Jaggerjack dodelina de la tête affichant un air interrogateur :

_De quoi ?

_Que ce n'est plus toi le prisonnier, mais moi ?

Pendant un instant, le plus parfait des silences répondit à Ichigo. Vraisemblablement, Grimmjow n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait cherché à lui dire à travers cette phrase. Pourtant, c'était tout à fait clair aux yeux du jeune écrivain et il n'y avait rien de plus à expliquer. Cependant il voulait que le message soit parfaitement clair, et il était plutôt fier de sa métaphore, une notion que son amant pouvait tout à fait saisir :

_Je suis ton prisonnier, Grimmjow, reprit-il en posant un index sur le cœur du turquoise. Tu m'as emprisonné. Et crois-moi… c'est pire que toutes les prisons du monde. Pire que la cellule que tu as connue.

Son index traça les contours de sa mâchoire. Pendant un instant qui lui parut des heures, Grimmjow planta ses yeux dans les siens, comme s'il cherchait encore à comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase. Mais il avait bien compris, Ichigo pouvait le voir dans ces mêmes opales azurs. C'était plutôt la surprise qui l'immobilisait, ou peut-être tout simplement la beauté de la métaphore. Car c'était bien certainement la seule métaphore qu'il était capable de saisir parfaitement. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, et comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter à la révélation de son partenaire, Jaggerjack fit voyager ses doigts jusqu'au col de sa veste. Il tira sur celui-ci et fit ainsi tomber la veste de ses épaules. Il avait tout à coup très chaud, et ne pouvait plus supporter aucun vêtement sur sa peau, d'autant plus que les yeux d'Ichigo étaient une invitation à la luxure. Sa veste de cuir tomba au pied du lit et sa chemise en fit de même avant que le rouquin ne reprenne le contrôle et ne le pousse contre le matelas.

Grimmjow se laissa faire, son dos se retrouvant coincé contre les draps défaits. Le corps en émoi de Kurosaki s'allongea sur le sien, jambes tendues, entrejambes collées l'une contre l'autre. Sa bouche s'empara jalousement de la sienne, la dégustant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Une grande main, chaude et poignante, s'aventura dans sa touffe de cheveux flamboyants, descendit le long de son cou, puis de ses flancs. Elle agrippa au creux de sa paume le muscle bombé de son postérieur, le malaxant pour en apprécier la fermeté et le rebondie. Puis, ses deux mains s'attelèrent à la même activité, en rythme et se glissant sans pudeur sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Ichigo grogna de désir, sous les gestes grisant de son partenaire. Il était au bout de toute patience, il avait besoin de lui, envie de lui. Rien que le fait de pouvoir sentir sa peau était une ultime délivrance qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé si forte. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, c'était tout à fait différent de leur première fois. Comme si entre eux, quelque chose avait évolué. Ils étaient plus proches, plus intimes et pourtant peu de temps avait passé. Ce magnétisme qu'il avait pu sentir s'installer entre eux dès leur première rencontre dans la prison se décuplait au fur et à mesure de leurs gestes. La façon dont ils se touchaient, s'embrassaient, leurs souffles excités brûlants et leurs corps tortillant de désir, tout était différent. Mais dans le bon sens.

Grimmjow se redressa soudain, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour se dépêcher de retirer la ceinture de son jean. Il fit glisser le pantalon de toile sur ses cuisses puis le long de ses mollets pour l'envoyer valser sur la moquette de la chambre. Dans des souffles saccadés, ses yeux brillants ne quittant pas Kurosaki, il agrippa le sous-vêtement du jeune homme et le fit glisser pour le dévêtir entièrement. Une fois débarrassé du dernier rempart bloquant ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre, il plaqua de nouveau sa personne nue contre le jeune homme.

Ichigo s'accrocha de plus belle à son cou, recherchant sa bouche afin de la coincer entre ses lèvres. Mais il ne put l'emprisonner plus longtemps, puisque Jaggerjack fit voyager son visage le long de sa gorge, sa bouche entourant sa pomme d'Adam un instant. Puis, il recula sur le lit et traça enfin de sa langue le nombril du jeune homme avant d'aplatir sa paume de main chaude contre le membre durci de l'orangé. Celui-ci échappa un soupir rauque et ondula ses hanches de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait ça. Mais Grimmjow n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui fasse comprendre; il le savait.

Cette fois-ci, pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de regard pour savoir ce que l'un et l'autre désirait. Ichigo voulait plus que tout partager avec lui la sensation si plaisante de ne faire qu'un et toucher le septième ciel. Quant à Grimmjow il voulait lui aussi se sentir complet avec lui, et pouvoir enfin rattraper sa misérable performance de quatre minutes de la dernière fois. Son visage plaqué à l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'écrivain, ses mains glissèrent lentement, remontant le long de son torse. Ichigo enferma sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mordant avec gourmandise dans sa propre bouche pour étouffer le cri indécent qui manqua s'échapper de sa gorge. Et pendant qu'une langue humide et brûlante venait titiller le sommet déjà engorgé de son membre, il inspira profondément tentant de ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Kurosaki plongea ses mains dans les cheveux turquoise, écartant ses jambes pour inviter son amant entre elles plus profondément. Il voulait faciliter ses mouvements, l'inciter à aller plus loin et lui montrer qu'il était tout à fait d'accord pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il souhaitait de lui. Lorsqu'il le prit complètement en bouche, enfonçant sa verge durcie au fond de sa gorge, autour de laquelle il avala deux fois avant de la relâcher, Ichigo ne put retenir un sursaut de son corps tout entier. Il lui fit tourner la tête ainsi, pendant de longues minutes, les gouttes de sueur naissant par dizaine sur son front, forçant ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu, obligeant ses hanches à accompagner ses mouvements de tête de haut en bas. Il aurait souhaité que ces préliminaires durent des heures, mais il n'en était pas capable. Lorsqu'il se sentit partir, ses yeux roulant d'eux-mêmes dans leurs orbites, il tira sur les cheveux de Jaggerjack l'incitant à relâcher sa proie.

Grimmjow se redressa, essuyant d'un revers de main la salive qui recouvrait ses lèvres, les rendant plus brillantes. D'un seul regard sur le visage rougit d'Ichigo il sut qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais déjà ses muscles tremblaient d'excitation et il ne put dissimuler plus longtemps le désir dans ses yeux. Il se positionna à nouveau sur ses genoux, entre les jambes du rouquin et retira son caleçon rapidement. Puis, il se pencha en direction de la table de nuit et ouvrit le premier tiroir, en extirpant un préservatif sous emballage. Ichigo en profita pour se redresser à son tour et approcha son visage du bassin de Jaggerjack. Et pendant qu'il s'attelait à retirer l'emballage plastique de la protection intime, il ouvrit sa bouche et y glissa à l'intérieur le membre turgescent du bleuté.

_Mph...

Surpris, Grimmjow eut un sursaut et bascula un moment en avant lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux sur la chevelure orange. Ses paupières à son tour se baissèrent lentement, recouvrant ses pupilles azur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils n'aient pas fait ça plus tôt. Étant donné qu'il gardait plutôt un mauvais souvenir de leur première fois au lit, il craignait de devoir idéaliser cette fois-là. Et il y avait de quoi semblait-il... Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Kurosaki aller si loin, il n'était pas vraiment préparé à tenir aussi longtemps avec cette langue tentatrice qui jouait autour du sommet gorgé de désir de son membre. Et ses lèvres douces et chaudes qui l'enfermaient totalement aux creux de sa bouche, il aurait souhaité que ça dure tellement plus longtemps. Mais il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait en rester là, il fallait qu'il efface de la mémoire d'Ichigo sa pitoyable prestation de la dernière fois.

_Ah... arrête, finit-il par gémir, observant le jeune auteur relâcher sa proie en lui lançant un coup d'œil interrogateur.

Il glissa le préservatif là où il devait aller, et Ichigo reprit sa position sur le dos, sans pour autant dire le moindre mot. Il écarta les jambes à nouveau et attendit que Grimmjow ait terminé de placer la protection pour échapper un soupir d'anticipation. Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il n'avait pas l'intention de le pénétrer sans avoir pris la peine de préparer le terrain. Ça aurait été plus terrible encore que sa foireuse prestation. Il replaça ainsi son visage entre les cuisses de la jeune personne et laissa courir sa langue le long de sa longueur palpitante. Tout en accomplissant cette caresse buccale, son index se présenta face à l'intimité du jeune homme.

Ichigo réprima un profond cri de satisfaction en fourrant son poing dans sa bouche, lorsque l'index passa la barrière de muscles de son intimité. Il s'invita en lui sans même lui avoir donné un quelconque avertissement et s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa chair. Kurosaki attrapa de son autre main les draps du lit, pour les serrer au creux de sa paume de toutes ses forces. La sensation de douleur au début finit par s'estomper de seconde en seconde, surtout que la bouche de Grimmjow, enfermant sa verge dressée, le distrayait de la meilleure des façons. L'index aventurier fut enfin enfoncé complètement en lui et il trahit un frisson à moitié entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. Non pas qu'il redoutait d'aller plus loin, mais il n'y avait pas de secret : si Grimmjow ne prenait pas la peine de plus le préparer ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir !

A son plus grand étonnement, ce dernier continua à jouer de son doigt dans son intimité. Alternant les rythmes et les mouvements, il invita un second doigt à se joindre au premier et fit grimper la chaleur de son corps. Plus facilement encore qu'aucun homme n'était parvenu à le faire, Grimmjow avait le pouvoir de le détendre de la meilleure des façons, même dans cette situation. Ichigo plissa ses yeux fermés et pinça ses lèvres un peu plus fort encore, réprimant un énième gémissement sonore en l'avalant au fond de sa gorge. Mais c'en était trop pour lui, cette attente était réellement la pire des tortures :

_Oh j't'en prie, ça suffit maintenant ! Jeta-t-il soudain d'une voix rauque, soustrayant son bassin aux caresses de son amant.

Jaggerjack ne put réprimer un léger étonnement mais ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Au contraire, il reprit le contrôle des opérations et fit ce qu'on attendait de lui, ou plutôt ce qu'il attendait depuis maintenant de très longues journées. Il approcha son bassin des cuisses écartées du jeune homme et positionna son membre à son entrée, se glissant doucement à l'intérieur. Prenant la peine d'ajouter une bonne dose de lubrifiant, l'ancien prisonnier pinça ses lèvres entre ses dents et plissa ses yeux par pure anticipation.

C'était tout de même totalement aberrant. Lui qui avait tant détesté être enfermé, lui qui avait eu horreur de se sentir à l'étroit, de ne pas pouvoir bouger de se sentir prisonnier... Là, il était à sa merci, enfermé dans cet étau brûlant duquel il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait ressortir entier. Son souffle en était coincé dans sa gorge, ses entrailles se tordaient et tout son corps était contracté par l'appréhension de cette étroitesse si étouffante. Même s'il avait détesté être enfermé dans cette cellule, il adorait maintenant être prisonnier de cette intimité échauffée par le désir. Ses mains délaissèrent les cuisses de Kurosaki qu'il tenait écartées entre ses paumes, et fit glisser ses doigts le long de l'abdomen du jeune homme.

Ichigo imprima un mouvement de bassin en rythme avec Grimmjow, ne pouvant croire à ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il en avait certes rêver, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être... si érotique. Cette main qui voyagea de son bas-ventre jusqu'à ses épaules puis bifurqua sur son cou et s'y accrocha, était lente et douce. Il agrippa les draps entre ses doigts et les étira si fort qu'il crut bien les déchirer. Quelques gouttes de sueur trouvèrent leur chemin entre ses pectoraux et se nichèrent au creux de ses abdominaux étirés. Le rythme lent et sensuel de Jaggerjack le rendait fou et il tenta bien d'imprimer une cadence plus rapide mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait l'autre.

Grimmjow positionna ses mains sur les hanches osseuses de son partenaire et essaya de les maintenir en place. Il voulait initier le rythme, il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne les choses en main, c'était lui qui se devait de le faire. Lui faire comprendre qu'il était le dominant et que c'était à lui de l'amener au plaisir ultime, une manière de lui dire qu'il se rattrapait pour la dernière fois. Mais visiblement, Kurosaki s'en souciait guère... Il ne pensait plus à rien, tout du moins c'était ce que s'imaginait le bleuté en jetant un œil à son visage contracté et ses yeux perdus au plafond qui ne clignaient même plus.

_Oh... Grimm... Grimmjow !

Étirant un sourire de satisfaction, le bleuté se pencha pour recouvrir son torse du sien et coller leurs peaux. Ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur le front chaud et humide de la jeune personne et écartèrent les mèches oranges collées avec la sueur sur son visage.

_Dis mon nom..., lui susurra-t-il tout près de sa bouche. Comme ce jour où on s'est rencontrés... Mph bordel... J'avais d'jà envie d'te bouffer tout cru !

Sans laisser le temps à Kurosaki de comprendre ses mots, il se redressa et l'attrapa par les avants-bras. Il le fit se redresser presque violemment, l'amenant dans une position assise. Lui, s'était assis sur ses talons et Ichigo prit appui sur ses pieds avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses étirées sans que son membre ne s'échappe de sa cachette humide pendant le processus.

_Grimmjow !

Il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour arracher au rouquin des cris rauques de désir, qui se transformèrent en réels couinements de plaisir. Les mains de l'auteur prirent appui sur les épaules musclées de son amant pour s'élancer plus sauvagement sur son membre offert. Puis, ses doigts descendirent sur ses pectoraux, s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du muscle bombé, laissant des traces rougeâtres par endroit avec ses ongles. Il aurait pu crier qu'il en voulait plus, mais ce n'était pas la peine, Grimmjow le savait parfaitement. Et il ne se fit pas prier puisqu'il redoubla d'intensité ses coups de bassin se faisant plus rapides et bien plus appuyés. Il ignorait s'il pourrait continuer à cette cadence aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait mais pour le moment il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

Le rouquin l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné qu'il était désormais celui qui se trouvait "au-dessus". Mais quand bien même Jaggerjack était celui qui gardait la maîtrise du rythme, ses mains maintenant déposées sur le postérieur d'Ichigo, il soulevait son corps au rythme des hanches du plus jeune, accompagnant ses mouvements. Une certaine transe s'était emparée du corps des deux amants, sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte. Ils bougeaient à l'unisson, comme s'ils eurent été seuls au monde et pourtant ils étaient parfaitement conscients de la présence de l'autre à leur côté. Ichigo s'était accroché aux bras musclés, la peau bronzée de Grimmjow brûlante sous ses doigts le piquait jusqu'à la gorge. Cette envie l'avait pris au plus profond de lui, serrant son cœur presque douloureusement et enflammant ses entrailles comme jamais. Il avait espéré cet échange, qu'il serait comme ça... Qu'enfin ils feraient l'amour et que l'acte serait aussi grandiose que leur rencontre, que leur histoire et que tout ce qui les attendait encore.

Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le sommet de tout plaisir, l'écrivain perdit jusqu'à son esprit et conscience même de qui il était. Son corps se détacha progressivement de celui de Grimmjow et tomba en arrière. Son dos rencontra violemment le matelas moelleux et il échappa un cri étouffé lorsque le membre à moitié mou de son partenaire glissa hors de lui.

Essoufflé et au bord de l'apoplexie, Ichigo se passa une main sur les yeux et tenta de recouvrer la raison. Devant lui, Grimmjow restait agenouillé, les mains sur les genoux et le torse se levant et se baissant si vite qu'il crut bien qu'il allait s'étouffer. Pendant de longues secondes, les deux hommes essayèrent de retrouver un souffle normal et l'atmosphère de la pièce sembla se rafraichir quelque peu. Même s'il y régnait maintenant une forte odeur de transpiration masculine, de testostérone et de sexe. C'était l'odeur de la passion. Kurosaki n'en raffolait pas, mais là juste après l'acte cette odeur avait presque le parfum du plaisir brut.

Grimmjow glissa jusqu'au rebord du lit, laissant ses pieds toucher à nouveau la moquette moelleuse de la chambre. Le dos légèrement voûté il resta quelques instants dans cette position, poussant un soupir fatigué puis tourna son profil en direction de son voisin allongé négligemment sous la couette blanche. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Ichigo étira un sourire large, qui en disait tout simplement long sur le sentiment qu'ils partageaient tous deux à cet instant. Jaggerjack dodelina de la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

_Quoi ? Finit par demander le rouquin alors qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

_Rien... Faut que j'y aille.

Kurosaki se redressa dans son lit, haussant légèrement ses sourcils. Sa bouche s'ouvrit avec un certain étonnement et il interrogea :

_Quoi ? Maintenant ?

_Ouais, faut vraiment que j'rentre.

_Mais... et demain alors ?

_Quoi demain ? J'serai là t'inquiète. Mais là...

Il prit appui sur ses deux mains déposées sur le lit et allait se lever lorsque Ichigo l'en empêcha. Il se pencha dans sa direction et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Sa joue se posa sur l'une de ses épaules nues et il poussa un soupir déçu. Pris par surprise, Grimmjow s'immobilisa et réprima un grognement étonné. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu articuler la moindre syllabe, le roux s'empressa de reprendre la parole :

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te retiens.

Oui, il le savait, pensa Grimmjow en fermant un court instant ses yeux. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de remettre ça sur le tapis. Mais il comprenait bien que ce n'était pas le cas d'Ichigo, il n'en avait pas terminé avec cette histoire et n'était pas prêt à le laisser rejoindre Aizen. Ou tout du moins, il lui montrait qu'il n'appréciait pas. Mais se retrouver les fesses entre deux chaises n'était pas une position si simple que cela pour Grimmjow. Et il souhaitait vraiment trouver une solution adéquate.

_J'sais. J'ai pas envie d'm'engueuler encore... mais, si Aizen m'voit pas rev'nir il s'posera des questions. Pour l'instant, j'veux dire tant qu'on a pas trouvé de solution j'préfère qu'il se doute de rien, tu comprends ?

Le roux le laissa se relever et retira son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Il observa l'ex-prisonnier nu se diriger à l'autre bout de la chambre et ramasser ses affaires. Il scruta ses gestes avec curiosité lorsqu'il enfila la première jambe de son boxer puis la deuxième et recouvrit ses fesses jusqu'à présent nues. Il enfilait son jean lorsqu'Ichigo s'assit à son tour sur le rebord du lit et se surprit à fixer le mur face à lui. Subitement perdu dans ses pensées, une étrange sensation de solitude s'emparant de lui, le jeune homme tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Grimmjow ne le remarqua qu'à peine et boutonnait déjà sa chemise lorsqu'il s'enquit de savoir ce qui le perturbait.

_Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé Grimmjow. Et le pire... c'est qu'on a envie d'être ensemble, dit-il en dodelinant de la tête, ses yeux fixés sur le mur. J'ai envie qu'il y ait un « nous » qu'on ait notre histoire, une vie à nous sans personne d'autre. Je sais que toi aussi tu en as envie, c'est pour ça que je me bats pour te rendre ton innocence... Je veux qu'on ait une vie normale, qu'on ait la chance d'être un couple normal !

Grimmjow resta figé un long moment, son regard coulant sur le dos vouté et l'attitude tout à coup fermée du jeune écrivain. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter, l'aider, trouver les mots pour défendre sa vision de leur relation, mais il ne trouva rien de beau à dire. Les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort et faire du social encore moins. Il comprenait néanmoins ce que le jeune homme voulait dire car il ressentait la même chose. Quand bien même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il se faisait des illusions. Bien que lui aussi en ait envie, il savait que ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour eux de vivre pleinement ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Il se laissa le temps de la réflexion puis s'avança vers le jeune homme. Lentement, il s'agenouilla devant lui afin de pouvoir placer son menton sur sa cuisse. Il leva ses beaux yeux turquoise dans sa direction et croisa l'ambré quelque peu humide du jeune homme. Son regard en cet instant était un véritable crève-cœur, et pourtant il trouva la force de lui dire :

_On s'ra jamais un couple normal. Pour ça, faudrait p'tet' commencer par êt' un couple, pour l'instant c'est pas possible, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Il tentait de capter le regard du plus jeune mais ce dernier refusait de croiser ses yeux perçants. Il l'écoutait religieusement certes, mais d'un côté il sentait que Grimmjow lui faisait comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas être comme tout le monde pour l'instant. Ichigo le savait, bien évidemment. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise là tout de suite qu'il allait tout abandonner et qu'ils mèneraient une vie normale comme tout japonais banal, non. Il voulait qu'il lui laisse un espoir, une porte ouverte pour qu'ils puissent avoir un avenir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait : un espoir.

_Et même si on y arrive, j'peux que t'faire la promesse d'essayer et tu l'sais. C'qui est certain c'est qu'toi et moi ça s'ra pas facile, si t'espère pouvoir vivre avec moi normalement vaut mieux oublier l'idée... Aux yeux des gens j'serais jamais innocent, c'est comme ça. Tout c'qui m'intéresse c'est qu'à tes yeux j'le sois.

Ichigo inspira profondément et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Bien sûr que pour lui il était innocent. C'était bien la seule chose dont ils pouvaient être certains tous les deux. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'hésiter de cette façon et d'être si craintif quant à l'avenir, mais il tenait plus à Grimmjow qu'il ne se le laissait croire. La façon dont il se torturait les méninges pour lui était tout à fait nouveau. Mais cela ne faisait que prouver à quel point il comptait maintenant dans sa vie. Oui, il était sa muse, mais il était aussi bien plus. Celui qui maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau, celui qui lui permettait de continuer son travail, qui enrichissait ses journées de sa présence. Grimmjow était peut-être un yakuza, il était peut-être un ex-prisonnier, un évadé dangereux et un homme qui ne savait ni lire ni écrire mais jusqu'à présent, Ichigo n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Personne ne lui avait autant apporté que cet individu si hors du commun.

Il aurait voulu le lui dire, lui avouer toutes ces vérités. Mais il ignorait si c'était le bon moment, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su choisir ce fameux "bon moment" pour avouer ses sentiments. Y avait-il seulement _un bon moment _pour cela ? Pour avouer ses sentiments ? C'était une illusion romantique, n'est-ce pas ? Lui-même, en tant qu'auteur n'avait jamais surpris ses personnages à s'interroger sur la véracité de l'existence de cet instant si précieux. Pour lui, rien n'était mieux que la spontanéité, et pourtant il hésitait maintenant. Il voulait le lui dire, qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Après tout, Grimmjow n'était peut-être jamais tombé amoureux, lui. Comment pourrait-il le savoir s'ils ne partageaient pas ce genre de choses. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, même si pour lui il était évident que le bleuté éprouvait quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la tendresse pour lui. Ce n'était pas anodin qu'il l'appelle _« Amour »_ et pourtant, se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point son cœur battait pour lui ?

Avec Shuuhei, tout avait été si facile. Le brun lui avouait avoué presque immédiatement qu'il avait craqué pour lui, qu'il ne cessait de penser à lui, qu'il le désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quiconque. Ichigo n'avait rien eu à faire, ou presque. Hisagi s'était ouvert à lui naturellement. Mais Jagegrjack était un homme plus mystérieux et beaucoup moins éloquent, même si au fond ces deux-là n'étaient pas si différents sur le plan moral. Ichigo savait qu'il était face à un personnage qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore totalement, qu'il fallait mieux appréhender que croire au fond de sa poche.

Grimmjow se releva, s'écartant de lui pour terminer de boutonner sa chemise. Kurosaki ne put se résoudre à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas le braquer, même si c'était idiot à bien y penser. Et puis, les mots étaient-ils donc si importants ? Il avait plus envie de voir Grimmjow le lui exprimer à l'aide d'actes, comme accepter d'abandonner Aizen pour tenter de vivre sa vie avec lui. S'il abandonnait les yakuzas, cette action serait certainement plus lourde de signification que tous les mots de la terre. Alors il fallait mieux attendre, rester muet et garder enfouit ses sentiments afin de pouvoir les lui dire lorsqu'il aurait fait ses preuves. Il attendrait que Grimmjow soit "prêt" lui-même à lui faire des confidences. Brusquer les choses ne servait à rien; la preuve en était sa relation complètement foirée avec Shuuhei. Être sincère avec ses sentiments était certes très réconfortant et ça soulageait énormément, mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Sinon, il serait encore avec lui et ils n'auraient jamais vécu cette fin de relation chaotique.

_J'prends mes d'voirs ? Demanda Grimmjow en ouvrant la porte, pointant du pouce le salon derrière lui.

_Hein ?

Ichigo releva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs et fronça légèrement son front d'incompréhension.

_Mes d'voirs, répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Si j'veux progresser faut que j'finisse mes lignes d'kanji, nan ?

_Mph... Oui, si tu veux.

_J'aurais bien l'temps d'main.

L'écrivain acquiesça silencieusement et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, de manière renfrognée. Grimmjow l'observa, une main sur la poignée de la porte et resta figé sans pouvoir faire un pas. Comme s'il hésitait à quitter cette pièce, il demeura quelques instants à fixer l'attitude esseulée d'Ichigo. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver Aizen maintenant, il aurait préféré rester ici. Mais il savait aussi que reculer l'échéance n'était pas une solution, et puis Kurosaki était un grand garçon il s'en remettrait, n'est-ce pas ?

_Dis-moi que tu viendras demain soir, Grimmjow.

Le ton presque autoritaire de la voix d'Ichigo, qui s'adressa à lui par surprise, le fit tiquer. Il serra entre ses doigts la poignée froide qui se réchauffa à son contact et baissa ses yeux sur ses pieds nus quelques instants. Il soupira, se rendant compte qu'éviter ce genre de sujet avec lui était peine perdu. Ne jamais oublier que ce type était plus intelligent et subtil qu'il ne le serait jamais...

_Si tu ne viens pas... je considérerais que tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi.

_Ichi...

_Non, il n'y a pas de "Ichi" qui tienne ! Répliqua-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Je sais qu'on s'est déjà disputés à ce propos, et même que tu as tenté de me réconforter sur notre avenir. Mais... si tu ne viens pas à la réunion demain soir, je considérerai que tu ne veux pas agir contre Aizen, et que tu n'as pas envie qu'on soit ensemble. Ça fait partie d'un tout, Grimmjow. Si tu n'agis pas contre lui, toi et moi... il n'y aura jamais de_ toi et moi_.

Jaggerjack hocha la tête, bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet une fois de plus. Ichigo avait cruellement besoin d'une preuve de sa part, mais il ne savait comment la lui donner. Il ne voulait pas tout jeter par la fenêtre, loin de là, surtout qu'il savait ce qu'il devait au jeune homme. Choisir n'avait jamais été le fort de Grimmjow, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour discerner ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Et faire un choix entre Aizen et Ichigo était définitivement l'un des tournants de sa vie. Et il n'avait plus qu'une journée pour y réfléchir, vu l'ultimatum que Kurosaki venait d'exposer. S'il ne se montrait pas le lendemain à la réunion « anti-Aizen » qui se tiendrait ici même, alors c'était qu'il avait choisi de devenir l'ennemi d'Ichigo.

_La balle est dans ton camp.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Le bleuté acquiesça silencieusement et ne tarda pas à tourner les talons. Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, sans s'éterniser, il attrapa son cahier d'exercices d'écriture déposé sur la table basse et déguerpi sans demander son reste. Il faisait nuit noire dehors lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble et il rejoignit la rue en se dissimulant derrière de grandes lunettes fumées. Et même si sa démarche était pressée et son allure assurée, il était plus préoccupé que jamais...

* * *

**_- Le lendemain - Banlieue de Tokyo -_**

Ichigo avait enfilé de ce qu'il avait de plus austère sur le dos. C'était une journée un peu particulière pour lui, une journée de recueillement mais aussi tournée vers le passé. Son dernier enterrement remontait à très loin, et il s'était toujours solennellement promis de ne plus jamais revivre une telle épreuve. Avoir enterré sa mère alors qu'il était si jeune lui laissait un souvenir très amer. Pire que cela, il en avait conservé une phobie des cimetières. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus jamais mis les pieds. Et aujourd'hui, il parvenait à remettre ce principe en cause pour Grimmjow. Son amour pour lui était-il aussi important qu'il transgressait ce qu'il s'était promis plus de vingt ans auparavant ? Il l'ignorait, mais en tout cas il était décidé. Et ce ne fut pas la vue des hauts murs du cimetière qui le firent reculer, au contraire.

Ichigo se rendait compte que ses intentions n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures en mettant un pied dans ce cimetière. Il avait toujours appris à respecter ces lieux, à respecter le deuil des autres et à prier pour les défunts. Et dire qu'il était là parce qu'on mettait en terre l'une de ses plus veilles amies. Nell, la fille de Barragan, alias Monsieur le Maire, n'avait sans doute pas mérité une telle fin. Ni un tel battage médiatique. Ichigo s'en voulait, parce qu'il regrettait la mort de cette amie avec qui il avait été si proche pendant ses études, et il ne pouvait tout simplement la laisser comme une vulgaire victime de Grimmjow. Mieux que cela, il voulait rétablir la vérité sur sa mort pour – en quelque sorte – lui rendre un petit hommage. A sa manière.

Il n'était donc pas seulement venu ici par devoir envers son amie, ni même pour tenter de discuter avec le Monsieur le Maire et lui faire cracher quelques indices. Il était aussi venu par curiosité, et par incompréhension. En effet, l'enterrement avait été programmé peu de temps après la mort de Nell. Pourtant, vu l'état des choses et l'enquête en cours le corps avait fait l'objet d'une autopsie. Dans les procédures policières, surtout en matière d'homicide comme ici, les autopsies ne scellaient pas le devenir d'un cadavre. Autrement dit, ceux-ci n'étaient pas tout de suite mis en terre, même si la famille le demandait. Au contraire, ils étaient conservés à la morgue jusqu'à la clôture de l'enquête.

Dans ce cas-ci, même si le coupable avait été tout désigné, aucun juge et aucun tribunal n'avait désigné coupable aux yeux de la loi Grimmjow. Autrement dit, l'enquête n'était nullement close. Et pourtant, tout avait été orchestré afin que le pauvre Maire puisse enterrer sa fille et faire son deuil. C'était trop rapide... Ichigo le savait bien. Même Shuuhei en avait convenu, et s'était mis à imaginer des scénarios fantasques en se demandant si l'enquête ne serait pas close très rapidement. Ils savaient tous deux que tout ce qui intéressait maintenant Barragan et Yoruichi, la commissaire, était d'attraper Grimmjow - mort ou vif.

Mais il y avait encore de l'espoir, lui avait rappelé Hisagi. Yoruichi était certes celle qui dirigeait le commissariat mais elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, et dans ce genre d'administration les nouveaux ne sont pas vus d'un bon œil surtout lorsqu'ils sont hauts gradés. Shuuhei avait ses habitudes et dans un commissariat les agents étaient fidèles à celui qui les soutenait depuis longtemps. Ils étaient nostalgiques et respectaient bien plus le jeune inspecteur avec qui ils avaient traversé tant de crises que cette commissaire autoritaire qui avait de suite fait souffler un vent de rigueur sur la petite communauté de policiers. De ce fait, il avait ses entrées et notamment avec les médecins légistes de la criminelle auprès desquels il était intervenu pour demander les rapports d'autopsie de Nell. Avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent entre les mains de sa supérieure.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Kurosaki de rester les bras croisés. Comme ses héros de roman il n'était pas le type d'homme à laisser celui qu'il aimait sans le défendre. Aussi, il avait l'intention de confronter Barragan et il était certainement le seul à pouvoir le faire. Nell s'était souvent confiée à lui lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants; combien de fois l'avait-il entendu dire qu'elle et son père n'entretenaient pas des relations très tendres ? Elle avait tout tenté pour se rapprocher de lui mais il restait insensible au possible. Elle en avait été très perturbée pendant sa jeunesse, et tout comme elle, Ichigo avait grandi sans n'avoir vraiment connu sa mère. Ils s'étaient rapprochés avec tant de points communs : un père submergé de travail, une mère décédée alors qu'ils étaient très jeunes et une volonté de continuer à vivre une vie des plus normales.

Ichigo connaissait de ce fait bien la vie privée du Maire, et sa relation passée avec sa fille. Il se considérait donc bien placé pour pouvoir interroger le Maire de façon détournée afin d'en connaître plus sur ses sentiments concernant la mort de sa fille. Bien entendu, perdre un enfant était horrible. Mais Barragan en avait trop fait, et étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait quoique ce soit pour elle pendant qu'elle était en vie... il ignorait si c'était pour se racheter ou bien si c'était pour amuser les médias.

La procession était déjà parvenue jusqu'au cimetière lorsqu'Ichigo rejoignit la longue file habillée de noir. Il portait un costume sombre d'un grand couturier, qu'il avait retrouvé par hasard au fond d'une armoire. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas mis, seulement Grimmjow avait férocement insisté. Et son argument avait été des plus censés : s'il voulait que Barragan le prenne au sérieux il devait en donner l'impression. Et s'habiller élégamment, mais sobrement, pour l'enterrement d'une de ses amies était tout à fait recommandé.

Ichigo avait hésité avant de se rendre à l'enterrement de Nell. D'une part parce qu'il ignorait s'il avait sa place ici, parmi tous ceux qui l'avaient certainement mieux connu que lui. Et ensuite parce qu'il craignait qu'on ne l'interroge sur Grimmjow. Ou plutôt que Monsieur le Maire, alias le père de la défunte, n'emprunte le terrain glissant de son amant. Certes, il était extrêmement doué pour trouver des pirouettes, finir un dialogue sur un coup de maître mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, s'il voulait que sa petite sortie ce jour soit productive.

Il stoppa bientôt ses pas, se détachant de la procession qui rejoignait la future sépulture de Nell. Le petit groupe forma un cercle autour de l'endroit et attendit que le cercueil soit abaissé dans le trou creusé à cet effet. S'en suivit une scène banale de condoléances souhaitées à la famille, quelques discussions à voix basse, des fleurs placées dans la tombe par les amis de la famille et quelques personnes commencèrent à rebrousser chemin dans un silence mortuaire de circonstance.

Ichigo observa l'endroit se vider peu à peu, il n'avait pas trouvé judicieux de se joindre aux condoléances. Il préférait observer de loin et remettre à plus tard son recueillement sur la tombe de sa défunte amie. Mais la mort de Nell était une tragédie qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Barragan était Maire certes, mais le meurtre de sa fille était un acte abominable... Même si cela l'aidait à regagner des points de sondage auprès des citoyens.

Le Maire se retrouva bientôt seul devant la tombe fraichement creusée de sa fille défunte. Alors que deux employés du cimetière s'attelaient déjà à recouvrir de terre le cercueil déposé au fond de sa tombe, il resta là, les mains jointes devant lui en signe de recueillement. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ichigo pour faire son entrée auprès de l'homme politique. Il ne voulait pas non plus paraître tel un goujat irrespectueux, aussi il avait travaillé les premiers mots qu'il dirait à cet homme. Il se plaça à ses côtés sans un bruit, observant le cercueil d'acajou disparaitre sous la terre et inspira profondément avant de lancer d'une voix faible :

_Elle était très certainement la citoyenne qui vous était la plus loyale.

Au son de sa voix, le Maire sursauta légèrement. Se croyant seul, il se laissa surprendre par la présence de l'écrivain à ses côtés et commença à s'agiter. Sa tête tourna dans tous les sens à la recherche d'il-ne-savait-quoi et planta enfin ses yeux meurtriers sur le beau profil du jeune homme.

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

_Ça me semble logique, répliqua l'orangé en haussant les épaules. Je suis venu dire au revoir à une amie. Lui rendre hommage… c'est la moindre des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces mots, il tourna son visage dans la direction du vieil homme et croisa ses yeux surpris. Ils s'observèrent étroitement, mais Kurosaki savait qu'il détenait l'ascendant psychologique à cet instant. Son regard lui criait « je sais que Grimmjow ne l'a pas tuée, et je découvrirai la vérité ». Barragan sembla le capter car il détourna soudainement les talons et s'éloigna rapidement comme s'il fuyait une tempête. Ses yeux continuaient à fureter un peu partout autour de lui, sans doute à l'affut du moindre journaliste venu immortaliser l'enterrement de sa fille. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le photographie avec Kurosaki Ichigo à cet instant, ça n'aurait fait qu'amener de l'eau au moulin et il n'en avait pas besoin.

Mais le roux était bien plus malin que cela, et rattrapa le Maire en un rien de temps. Quelques foulées rapides lui suffirent pour revenir à ses côtés, et il se planta devant lui pour barrer son chemin.

_Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle mérite la vérité ? Que dire la vérité serait lui rendre un réel hommage ? Reprit-il en serrant les poings, la conviction animant son visage.

_Qui êtes-vous pour me dire quoi faire ? Jeta l'homme aux cheveux blancs en lui lançant un regard empli de haine. Vous êtes l'envoyé de ce monstre qui a tué ma fille !

Barragan pointa un index accusateur sur la poitrine de Kurosaki, mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas. Son regard soutint celui de l'élu, plus convaincu que jamais :

_Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? Vous ou moi ? Nell vous aimait beaucoup et vous n'avez jamais été capable de comprendre qu'elle aurait tout fait pour vous faire plaisir. Et aujourd'hui, vous lui mentez jusque dans l'au-delà ?

_Vous…

_Elle aurait tout fait pour vous, même si elle n'était pas votre fille biologique...

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et il se figea, observant étroitement l'écrivain qui tentait de faire mouche. Et il semblait bien y parvenir à voir l'attitude tout à fait estomaquée de Barragan. Ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi à répondre à la divulgation de ce secret qu'il pensait enterré avec sa fille, le Maire tenta de dissimuler un geste nerveux. Ichigo échappa un petit rire qui se voulait moqueur :

_Vous avez cru que Nell était une parfaite imbécile ? Elle le savait depuis longtemps, seulement elle avait trop peur de vous perdre. Alors elle n'a jamais abordé le sujet avec vous.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Cracha-t-il de manière désagréable. Détournez-vous de mon chemin !

Il semblait mal à l'aise, presque pressé de déguerpir. Peut-être parce qu'il craignait d'être surpris par un quelconque journaliste, et c'était bien ce qu'Ichigo attendait. Mais il ne voulait commettre aucun impair, sinon tout lui reviendrait en pleine figure tel un boomerang.

Kurosaki allait embrayer lorsqu'une voix féminine le devança et s'éleva de derrière lui :

_Tout va bien, Barragan-sama ?

Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo d'être décontenancé. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à deux grands yeux félins, plantés sur un visage féminin anguleux à la peau brune. De longs cheveux foncés aux reflets prune tombaient en cascade dans le dos de la nouvelle venue et l'une de ses longues mains agiles était plantée dans son dos.

_Tout va bien, merci, s'empressa de répondre le Maire. Tu peux te…

_Je crois au contraire que vous avez besoin de moi, Monsieur, renchérit-elle en jetant un regard mauvais en direction d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier observait étroitement la jeune femme, qu'il reconnut comme étant Yoruichi Shihoin, la commissaire et supérieure de Shuuhei. Il ne l'avait certes jamais vu mais il avait entendu tant de descriptions d'Hisagi qu'il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était bien sa veine, lui qui avait tant tenté de comprendre cette jeune femme et son implication dans les affaires de Barragan, il avait une occasion en or ! Et il n'allait pas la rater.

_Vous craignez peut-être que je ne me venge ? Lança Kurosaki en se rapprochant de Barragan. Que je vais le tuer ?

Il leva un sourcil et fit semblant d'avancer sa main en direction de l'intérieur de sa veste, pour donner l'illusion qu'il allait en retirer une quelconque arme. Et sa manœuvre ne manqua pas. Yoruichi mordit à l'hameçon et la main qu'elle gardait dans son dos sortit tout à coup de sa cachette, brandissant une arme qu'elle pointa directement sur la tête du roux.

Kurosaki sursauta en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec le canon de l'arme. Pendant quelques instants, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il regretta d'en être arrivé là. Même si c'était ce qu'il avait cherché depuis le début, il comprenait maintenant que cette femme était dangereuse. Elle n'était pas seulement une sorte de garde du corps pour le vieil homme...

Barragan s'interposa soudain, comme s'il désapprouvait le geste de la jeune femme. Il posa sa main sur l'arme braquée et obligea Yoruichi à l'abaisser, puis à la ranger.

_Ça suffit ! Lança-t-il entre ses dents. Je sais que les journalistes ont été refoulés et que le périmètre est vierge de tout appareil photo, mais... Yoruichi !

Il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille. Ichigo ne doutait pas qu'il s'agisse d'une remontrance, mais il n'avait que faire de ces deux-là se disputant. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici :

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Monsieur le Maire, reprit-il en attirant à nouveau l'attention du vieil homme sur lui. Vous aurez compris que je ne compte pas vous laisser salir la mémoire de Nell. Et que ça me prendra peut-être une éternité mais j'arriverai à prouver que Grimmjow est innocent.

Yoruichi fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas. Quant à Barragan, il se contenta de hausser le menton et de toiser du regard le jeune auteur qui recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner d'eux. Sans être retenu, le jeune homme rebroussa chemin à travers les allées étroites du cimetière. Il parvint ensuite à la sortie et accéléra ses pas drastiquement une fois passé les grilles. Tout à coup, il craignait ce que cette femme était capable de faire. Shuuhei l'avait décrite comme une femme extrêmement habile et possédant un sang-froid à toute épreuve et il en avait eu la preuve ce jour. Et il n'était définitivement pas rassuré. Avoir Barragan comme ennemi était un fait, savoir qu'il avait de son côté une femme comme elle était autre chose.

Il longea le cimetière tout en remontant la rue déserte de toute circulation. Gardant une attention toute particulière derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait, il se retrouva bientôt à un carrefour et tourna sur la droite où il s'engouffra dans une petite impasse sombre. Les mains fourrées dans les poches et l'allure pressée, il n'attira l'attention d'aucun passant et disparut incognito dans la petite rue.

Garée non loin, une voiture tout à fait banale lui barra bientôt le chemin. Nullement inquiété, Ichigo contourna le véhicule pour en ouvrir la portière. Il s'empressa de grimper dans l'engin et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber contre le siège passager et poussa un profond soupir tout en fermant ses yeux avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Il n'eut guère le temps de se reprendre cependant, puisqu'un épais dossier fut jeté sur ses cuisses. Surpris, Kurosaki posa ses yeux sur le dossier beige qui reposait sur ses jambes puis jeta un œil en coin au conducteur du véhicule. Celui-ci déposa son gobelet de soda dans le repose-verre près du tableau de bord et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau :

_Walther p88, calibre 9. Gaucher, très précis, une seule balle tirée.

Le roux fronça les sourcils et prit en mains le dossier qu'il ouvrit pour en parcourir les premières pages. Une main sur le volant et l'autre sur le levier de vitesse, Shuuhei observait la rue devant eux, attendant patiemment le dernier membre de leur équipe, et surtout surveillant qu'aucun toutou de Barragan ou même de Yoruichi ne les prenne en flagrant délit.

_Bordel de..., s'esclaffa soudain Ichigo en arrondissant les yeux.

_Espérons que Rukia a fait de bons clichés ! Rajouta Hisagi en hochant la tête.

A cet instant, la portière arrière du véhicule s'ouvrit et Rukia s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Poussant un cri à moitié entre la victoire et la jouissance, la jeune femme retira la casquette des employés du cimetière et la jeta sur la banquette arrière. Ébouriffant ses cheveux et réprimant un énième éclat de rire, elle glissa une main à l'intérieur de la blouse qu'elle portait, ornée d'un écusson "Cimetière de la ville de Tokyo" et en sortit son appareil photo numérique.

_Roule, Shuuhei ! Lança alors Ichigo en reportant son attention sur le conducteur.

Hisagi avait déjà mis le contact et ne se fit pas prier. La voiture avait certes des vitres teintées mais il savait aussi que si Yoruichi les retrouvait, elle aurait tôt fait de savoir à qui appartenait cette voiture. Et Shuuhei savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à savoir qu'il avait emprunté ce bolide à l'un de ses collègues. Sur les chapeaux de roue, la voiture sombre quitta sa planque et s'engagea dans la circulation dense de la fin de matinée.

Pendant ce temps, Rukia avait extrait de son appareil photo la puce électronique et la tendit à Ichigo qui s'empressa de l'encastrer dans sa tablette numérique dernier cri. Aussitôt, les images prises par Rukia s'affichèrent à l'écran et Ichigo les observa avec attention.

_C'était vraiment la planque du siècle, Capitaine ! Lança Rukia en jetant un large sourire en direction d'Hisagi dans le rétroviseur. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu ! Cet uniforme, cette casquette et avec une pelle dans les mains, ils ont vraiment cru que je rebouchais le trou de cette tombe ! Je suis même pas certaine que Ichi m'ait reconnu...

Elle était visiblement ravie d'avoir participé à cette opération. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était l'une des employés rebouchant le trou de la tombe de Nell lorsqu'Ichigo avait abordé Monsieur le Maire. A seulement quelques mètres d'eux, il avait été aisément simple de prendre des clichés discrètement tout le long de leur conversation, son mini appareil photo numérique caché dans la large manche de sa blouse d'employé municipal. Et elle était fière de ses photographies.

_Bordel ! S'écria tout à à coup Kurosaki.

_Quoi ? Quoi ? S'enquit Shuuhei tout en tentant de garder un œil sur le route. Quoi ?!

_Rukia, t'es la meilleure ! Lança le jeune homme en brandissant devant la petite brune son écran tactile.

_Quoi ?! Répéta Shuuhei qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas prendre part à leurs observations.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre la réponse plus longtemps, le conducteur pila et arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route. Il arracha des mains d'Ichigo la tablette numérique et fixa le cliché qui enthousiasmait ses deux accompagnateurs. Il dodelina de la tête :

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant, Ichi ? On balance ça aux médias ? Questionna-t-il en désignant du menton la photo sous ses yeux.

_Si vous me déposez au journal, je peux avoir ce cliché sur le site internet dans une heure, aux infos de ce soir et dans tous les journaux papiers dès demain, embraya Rukia en consultant sa montre avec une moue satisfaite.

Ichigo inspira profondément, son torse se gonflant alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui était le mieux à faire. Ses deux amis étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et la photographie de Yoruichi braquant son arme sur lui s'affichait toujours sur sa tablette. Que faire ? Il pouvait déchaîner une réelle tempête médiatique dès ce soir s'il le voulait. Il pouvait faire tomber une commissaire et peut-être même un Maire avec cela...

Et bien plus important encore, il pouvait apporter un début de preuve innocentant Grimmjow du meurtre de Nell.


	24. L'évasion du siècle

**Titre : Le Roman du Prisonnier**

**Chapitre : L'évasion du siècle.**

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

* * *

**Chapitre 23. L'****évasion du siècle.**

Tandis que Shuuhei et Rukia demeuraient penchés au-dessus de la tablette numérique tout en faisant défiler les photographies, Ichigo restait en retrait. Les traits tirés et les mains jointes dans son dos, il faisait les cent pas au fond de son salon.

Le silence régnait dans le loft de l'écrivain, un silence réflexif. Il avait bien conscience de ce que signifiait cette « opération » menée de concert avec Rukia. Le cliché qui avait immortalisé le commissaire Yoruichi le menaçant d'une arme pouvait être employé à bonne escient. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait : le vendre aux médias afin de discréditer la commissaire, il pouvait également en plus de cela porter plainte et pourquoi pas emporter dans le scandale Monsieur le Maire qui se trouvait lui aussi sur la photographie.

Sur l'image, ce dernier affichait une mine manifestement grave et ses yeux menaçants brillaient presque d'une lumière machiavélique. Il se tenait aux côtés de Yoruichi, prouvant clairement que les deux étaient ligués contre Ichigo. Au-delà de cette association, on pouvait presque sentir son animosité vis-à-vis de l'écrivain et même des envies meurtrières. Mais cela n'était qu'une interprétation, il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou ceux qui le soutenaient y voient là la même chose. Malgré cela, le Maire avait été tout de même témoin de la scène et cela suffisait à pouvoir l'inquiéter.

Bien entendu, une telle photographie pouvait également leur porter préjudice. Barragan n'en resterait certainement pas là et crierait au coup fourré, au piège et même à la photo trafiquée. Mais il ne pourrait le prouver. Pas plus qu'Ichigo ne pourrait prouver que ces deux-là en voulaient à sa vie… Un cliché ne prouvait malheureusement pas grand-chose. Mais…

_L'arme utilisée par Yoruichi sur ce cliché est celle qui a tué Nell.

L'observation de Shuuhei fit l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure à Kurosaki. Il fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur accélérer légèrement.

_Co… comment ? Demanda-t-il.

Shuuhei zooma sur le cliché. En ayant prévu ce genre d'éventualité, il avait pris la peine d'installer sur la tablette numérique d'Ichigo le logiciel d'étude de photographie de la police. Et grâce à ce logiciel à la pointe de la technologie, l'arme s'affichait en gros plan, nette et parfaitement visible. La crosse arborait très nettement le numéro de série ainsi que la marque de l'arme et son calibre : les mêmes que l'arme ayant assassiné Nell.

_Est-ce que ça suffira à condamner Yoruichi ? Demanda Ichigo, incrédule. Un simple cliché ?

_Non, répondit Shuuhei. Mais c'est un début ! Ce cliché balancé partout tout le monde va se poser des questions. La presse d'abord qui remettra en cause la culpabilité de Grimmjow. Si le remue-ménage est assez important des politiques peuvent monter au créneau, Barragan est impliqué et une commissaire également. Quelques membres du ministère de la justice demanderont des explications, une enquête approfondie et là nous aurons gagné ! Ce sera la voix de Grimmjow contre celle de Yoruichi.

_Que vaut la parole d'un ex-prisonnier, fugitif recherché contre celle d'une commissaire et d'un Maire ? Questionna le rouquin qui expira bruyamment. Je sais que ce cliché peut tout remettre en cause, mais je pensais que nous pourrions l'utiliser comme preuve !

_J'en doute, lui répondit Rukia, ses yeux braqués sur la tablette numérique. Dans un procès, ce genre de preuve est très vite détruit par une simple remise en question de la police scientifique et des méthodes informatiques.

_Mais…

_Il existe des tas d'armes similaires, le contra Shuuhei, et dans la police en plus. Tu voudrais qu'on vérifie les alibis de centaines de policiers de Tokyo ?

_Pourquoi pas ? Et Yoruichi ne peut pas prouver qu'elle n'était pas là ce soir-là.

_Oh crois-moi, elle trouvera, soupira-t-il, dépité. Elle connaît la loi. Et elle la connait mieux que nous, j'en suis convaincu.

Ichigo hocha la tête et il se surprit à penser à Grimmjow. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il imagina le beau visage masculin de celui qui – il espérait – était devenu son amant. Et même plus. Il aimait parfois à imaginer un quotidien avec lui, et ça semblait tel un rêve inavouable. Il se surprenait à l'espérer vivre chez lui, avec lui à ses côtés, et cet espoir ne cessait de devenir plus fort chaque jour. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, savoir s'il serait heureux, enthousiaste de voir qu'il se battait pour lui. Mais connaissant Jaggerjack, son avis serait plus réservé. Il emmétrait une sorte de réserve en disant que ce cliché ne l'innocentait nullement, et il aurait raison.

L'écrivain se laissa tomber dans son canapé et poussa un nouveau soupir, plus éreinté. Dehors, la pluie battait son plein venant s'écraser contre les baies vitrées de son loft dans un bruit étourdissant. Il aurait presque pu y voir là un signe de mauvais augure. Il détourna ses yeux des intempéries lorsque Rukia le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule :

_Tu dois garder espoir, lui dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant. La réunion apportera plus de réponses et de pistes. Et n'oublie pas que Urahara connait Yoruichi, je suis certain qu'il saura nous aider.

_Et n'oublions pas l'effet de surprise, insista Hisagi en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé. Ils ignorent qu'on a ce genre de cliché, ou même que tu peux te servir de ta rencontre avec eux. Ils gambergent… et ça ne peut que nous être profitable.

Ichigo en était également convaincu. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se demander ce qui allait nous tomber dessus, d'autant plus que Barragan n'était pas si à l'aise que cela face à la mort de Nell. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, le Maire n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore fait son deuil même s'il avait ordonné la mort de sa fille. Une culpabilité devait forcément peser sur lui, sinon il ne serait pas humain, pensait justement le rouquin. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mais la question du moment n'était pas de savoir ce que leurs adversaires allaient faire, mais bien ce que _eux_ comptaient faire. Ce cliché représentait une arme, il restait simplement à savoir comment l'utiliser : arme de destruction massive ou bien d'intimidation. Ichigo aurait bien foncé dans le tas, prenant même le risque de déclencher un raz-de-marée incontrôlable mais il se réfréna : il se connaissait plus réfléchi que cela. Il ne pouvait laisser la passion parler pour lui.

_Si le cliché sort, je pourrais accélérer les choses, reprit le brun. Je connais quelqu'un à la police des polices qui pourrait rapidement suspendre Yoruichi en attendant des explications de sa part.

Ichigo leva les yeux sur son ex-amant :

_Et ça nous apporterait quoi de la mettre hors-jeu ?

_Eh bien… Je reprends le commissariat à mon compte, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Et pourquoi faire ? Noyer le poisson ? Non, Shuuhei, elle comprendra et peut-être d'autres comprendront que tu es de mèche. Je ne préfère pas.

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me protéger, Ichi.

_Moi non plus ! Je te demande juste de faire attention…

Shuuhei soupira et se releva, se plantant devant la large baie vitrée. De dos il paraissait bien plus imposant que d'habitude. Ichigo avait toujours été frappé par son large dos et ses larges épaules. Mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'inquiétait, ou plutôt lui donnait raison sur une chose : Shuuhei était l'homme le plus ambitieux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Et au-delà de tout cela, au-delà de ce Maire véreux, de cette commissaire sans pitié et du prisonnier qu'il aimait il y avait quelqu'un qui lui faisait encore plus peur : Shuuhei. Lui et son ambition étaient tels deux bulldozers lancés à pleine puissance et nul ne pouvait les arrêter.

Et manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce ressenti :

_Je suppose que tu te proposes de reprendre le commissariat pour aider Ichigo, dit Rukia sur un air faussement accusateur. Ou bien peut-être que tu as d'autres projets ? Ou que tu te sers de ça pour évincer ta supérieure, que tu n'aimes pas d'ailleurs, et qui pourrait te mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour ta montée en grade. Je me trompe ?

Le jeune capitaine de police pivota sur ses talons. Le regard furieux et le visage tiré par la colère, il ne laissa pas Ichigo prendre la parole pour adoucir les mots de son amie.

_J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, pesta-t-il, quand une certaine petite brune n'a cessé de m'en mettre plein la gueule parce que j'avais raté l'anniversaire d'Ichi. Je passais un putain de concours je te signale et…

_Et ce "putain de concours" tu ne t'en rappelles même plus ! Vociféra-t-elle en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Tu as toujours fait passer tes intérêts professionnels avant tes amis, ou même avant tes amours, Shuuhei ! Comment veux-tu qu'on te croit sincère ?

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il aurait indéniablement préféré qu'elle ne dise pas de telles choses, et pourtant il n'en pensait pas moins. Mais il connaissait son amie, elle avait toujours reproché – sous le manteau – à Shuuhei ce penchant presque malsain de sa personnalité. Lui aussi ne l'aimait guère mais il se gardait de trop le lui reprocher. Cela faisait partie du personnage il avait toujours connu Hisagi ainsi. Il était doué dans son travail et il pouvait se reposer sur lui et son amitié, mais dès que l'idée de gagner quelques médailles ou d'obtenir un nouveau grade se présentait à lui il devenait pratiquement méconnaissable. Il en avait fait l'expérience plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, et il se devait d'avouer que depuis quelques temps il avait du mal à ne pas le soupçonner de profiter de la situation. L'odeur de la distinction le rendait presque... malsain.

Mais il n'était pas leur ennemi. Tout du moins, pas encore, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Et ce n'était pas d'une discorde dont ils avaient besoin maintenant, mais bien d'unité et d'entraide, il ne pouvait laisser s'envenimer la situation.

_Et vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour vous expliquer, tous les deux ? Lança-t-il en les gratifiant tour à tour d'un regard réprobateur. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à dire, des choses sur le cœur, mais je préfère pour l'instant penser à ce qu'on _doit_ faire, pas au passé ! Si vous avez accepté de m'aider vous le montrez d'une façon bien bizarre !

Et sur ces mots, devant ses deux soutiens bouche bée, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il se devait de reprendre son calme lui aussi, et s'enferma dans la cuisine. Il se plaça au-dessus de l'évier et reprit sa respiration, calmant ses nerfs et son cœur battant à tout rompre. Si la discorde trouvait son chemin dans leur camp ils n'arriveraient à rien, il le savait. Il fallait qu'ils évitent de se tirer dans les pattes et travailler ensemble ! La moindre mésentente pouvait lui être fatal et révéler son entreprise infructueuse. Et cela passait par les relations entre ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il ne pouvait blâmer Shuuhei de vouloir viser toujours plus haut, mais il lui en voulait d'être toujours aussi égoïste. Il n'avait jamais su quoi faire avec lui : l'aimer passionnément ou se défier de lui profondément. Quant à Rukia, il avait toujours apprécié son attitude d'amie dévouée à prendre son parti quelque soit le conflit, mais il n'aimait guère qu'elle le relègue au rang de simple spectateur incapable de se défendre seul. Était-ce donc ce qui faisait l'amitié ? Admirer quelqu'un et en même temps le redouter ?

Ce n'était pas pareil avec Grimmjow. Il ne pouvait détester la moindre chose en lui. Il préférait considérer son implication yakuza comme une erreur de parcours plutôt que comme un défaut avoué. Il le défendait même dans ses propres pensées, il ne pouvait admettre qu'une seule chose en lui pouvait le dégouter. Il ferma les yeux, ses mains fermement accrochées au carrelage de l'évier plus bas. L'air qui empli ses poumons était frais et humide et les grosses gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur la vitre de la fenêtre juste en face de son visage. Les gouttes glissaient, roulaient sur la surface lisse comme si la fenêtre pleurait. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il y plaça un doigt, le verre était glacé mais sec. Tout comme lui elle avait deux facettes, à l'intérieur il pleurait mais à l'extérieur ses yeux étaient plus secs que le désert. Un personnage public de premier plan se devait de contrôler ses émotions. Oh il le savait plus que bien et il l'avait bien appris, à ses dépends. Et ce n'était qu'en présence de Grimmjow qu'il arrivait à casser cette vitre et à laisser les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur son visage. Avec lui, il se sentait libre de pleurer comme de rire...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre désormais, attendre le reste de l'équipe. Il poussa un soupir et se demanda s'il le rejoindrait ce soir. S'il ne venait pas, il aurait bien tout le mal du monde à dissimuler sa grande déception. Serait-il seulement capable de se concentrer face à Urahara, Kensei, Shinji et les autres ? Non, sans Grimmjow toute cette entreprise n'avait plus aucun lieu d'exister, aucun but. Et pourtant, se résignerait-il à abandonner, lui qui n'avait jamais tourné le dos à ses décisions ? Il en apprendrait peut-être plus sur lui-même que sur Yoruichi ce soir…

La porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit dans un léger souffle et il se tourna rapidement, découvrant le visage de Shuuhei – inquiet et gêné – par l'entrebâillement. Ichigo soupira, voulant montrer son mécontentement mais le brun feignit de ne pas le saisir.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Puis, il avança jusqu'à lui et s'accouda au plan de travail à côté de l'évier. Kurosaki ne lui montra pas un semblant d'intérêt et attendit qu'il parle, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard après s'être raclé la gorge :

_Je sais que ce que Rukia a dit est vrai mais…

_Alors, tu l'avoues ? Le coupa Ichigo sans dissimuler son étonnement. Tu avoues être cet individu égoïste et profiteur ?

Il tourna son visage dans sa direction et observa le profil grave de son ex.

_Ichi, tu me connais quand même, non ? Je le suis égoïste certes, mais d'une manière plus mesurée… Tu ne me l'as jamais reproché pourtant !

_Non. Parce que je savais pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien d'en parler. Tu ne changerais pas pour autant.

C'était malheureusement vrai, pensa Shuuhei en baissant les yeux. Mais sa personnalité et son but dans la vie n'était pas la raison de sa présence à ses côtés.

_Je voulais te dire, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, tout ce que j'ai pu faire et même penser… je respecte tes sentiments. Je respecte ce que tu éprouves pour lui. Pour Grimmjow.

Ichigo tourna ses yeux dans sa direction et perça son regard. Il y chercha une lueur de mensonge mais n'en trouva aucune. A la place y régnait l'honnêteté et la vérité comme rarement il avait pu les croiser dans ces prunelles aussi noires que la nuit.

_Et quoiqu'il arrive avec lui, ce que tu décideras, je serai là pour toi. Je suis peut-être égoïste comme le dit Rukia ou comme tu le penses tout bas mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne ferai jamais preuve d'égoïsme : c'est pour toi. Je serai toujours de ton côté. Toujours.

Ça, Ichigo le savait et un certain Grimmjow ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Shuuhei avait été l'amant, aujourd'hui il était l'ami fidèle. Le meilleur. Et il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour affronter cette situation, mais s'il lui connaissait certains défauts, qui n'en avait pas ? Lui-même était obstiné, cœur d'artichaut et fichtrement égoïste en amour à ne penser qu'à son Grimmjow. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en tenir rigueur, à lui, Shuuhei.

Il le savait aussi sincère et ce fut pour cela qu'il se tourna dans sa direction et lui adressa l'un de ses sourires rassurés, presque enfantin. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le jeune écrivain ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau gonflé d'un courage énorme, car il en avait conscience : sans le courage de cet homme il n'aurait jamais été bien loin.

_Merci, Shuuhei, lui souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant tel un ami de toujours.

Le capitaine de police lui retourna son étreinte sans rien ajouter. Mais Ichigo n'en avait pas besoin, il avait déjà tout dit et son soutien lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Quelque part, il avait su que Shuuhei le soutiendrai toujours mais ce genre de pensées on n'y croit jamais vraiment. Et voilà qu'il le lui avouait de vive voix et ne rechignait devant aucun cliché. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait tiré un trait sur eux, qu'il soit passé à autre chose ? Se demanda le rouquin avec un certain contentement. Et pourtant, une petite pointe au fond de son cœur lui laissait entendre qu'il n'en était pas satisfait.

Il n'osa pas lui poser la question, par pure appréhension certainement. Par peur de sa propre réaction peut-être. Il n'aurait su dire.

_Je parlerai à Rukia, lui assura-t-il en se séparant de lui, mettant de côté ses pensées. Elle est comme moi, je sais qu'elle ne t'en veut pas _vraiment_.

_Je pense que tu vas gaspiller ta salive. On la connait toi et moi, seul le temps pourra apaiser ses doutes.

_Peut-être…

Shuuhei inspira profondément et porta son regard sur sa montre :

_Il faut que j'aille travailler, soupira-t-il en haussant ses sourcils. Souhaite-moi bon courage, Yoruichi va certainement me parler de toi.

Il échappa une grimace qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Mais Ichigo se contenta de lui donner une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule et de lui sourire à nouveau, de cette façon si douce qu'il avait toujours adoré. Et cela suffit à donner au policier du baume au cœur.

* * *

_**- Commissariat de police de Tokyo –**_

Dès qu'il poussa la porte vitrée du commissariat, Shuuhei sut que cette journée resterait dans les annales. En bien comme en mal.

On lui fournissait de-ci de-là des accolades de félicitations, des sourires avisés, des attentions qu'il n'aurait pas méritées en temps normal. Puis, en pénétrant son bureau, son nouveau et rutilant badge de capitaine de police trônait sur la surface de bois noire. Pas de cérémonie ? C'était bien la punition que lui imposait Yoruichi ? Qu'en avait-il donc à faire tant qu'il recevait son insigne et qu'il passait le grade supérieur ? Il fronça les sourcils en triturant l'objet de ses envies. Qu'il se trouve déjà en sa possession était forcément un message... Mais de qui ?

En levant les yeux de son beau badge brillant, il remarqua une silhouette sombre plantée devant la fenêtre. Il n'en fut pas étonné, pas plus qu'il n'en éprouva une appréhension quelconque. Un intrus dans son bureau... qui n'était pas vraiment un intrus. Comme à son habitude, la carrure était impressionnante au premier coup d'œil et le regard vif et tranchant malgré les rides qui l'entourait. Le sourire chaleureux lui, n'était pas du chiqué. Kyouraku Shunsui avança jusqu'à lui, les mains dans le dos et la mine réjouie :

_Des félicitations s'imposent. Capitaine, dit-il en lui tendant une main robuste que Shuuhei serra.

_Merci, monsieur.

Sa présence ici n'avait rien d'une coïncidence avec celle du badge. Ce n'était pas Yoruichi qui s'était au final battue pour qu'il gravisse les échelons, c'était bien le chef de la police des polices.

_En effet, admit le charismatique homme, le commissaire a demandé à ce que ta nomination soit annulée.

Il leva un index poilu devant son visage et étira un sourire plus large encore :

_Mais je suis venu à ta rescousse. Fais tes cartons, jeune homme, ce commissariat ne t'apportera rien de plus. Te laisser ici sous couverture de ce poste ne sert plus nos intérêts, et je soupçonne ta supérieure de l'avoir découvert.

Lui aussi le soupçonnait très fortement depuis un petit moment. Yoruichi savait qu'il était du côté d'Ichigo et donc de Grimmjow, et s'il quittait le commissariat pour de plus hautes fonctions il lui échappait. Elle n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur lui et sa sécurité reculait, elle le savait. C'était une guerre froide qui se jouait et Shuuhei la menait pour l'instant d'un cheveu. Mais c'était sans compter le support de son nouveau patron : Kyouraku Shunsui. Néanmoins, Yoruichi ne s'était pas gênée pour le _virer_, d'une certaine façon, de son commissariat.

_J'imagine que c'est _elle_ qui est derrière tout ça ? Se surprit-il à demander.

Kyouraku haussa un sourcil étonné puis frappa dans ses mains deux fois :

_Voilà qui est bien déduit, Capitaine ! Mais… disons qu'elle s'est prise à son propre piège. En refusant que tu accèdes au grade de Capitaine, et en demandant ton départ express du commissariat elle savait que je viendrais à ta rescousse et que de ce fait, tu serais relevé de ton poste ici. Elle te perd pour de bon, d'un côté.

Shuuhei l'avait lui aussi déduit et il en était plutôt satisfait. Au-delà du fait qu'il accédait enfin à d'autres fonctions, qu'il allait avoir d'autres collègues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur : ce commissariat avait été presque toute sa carrière. Il se rappelait en avoir foulé pour la première fois le sol, Ichigo l'accompagnant alors qu'ils étaient encore fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il se rappela Tosen Kaname avec une pointe au cœur, ses collègues avec qui il échangeait tous les jours.

Il se souvint de tout, jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait pénétré cet endroit plein de confiance, d'espoir, amoureux et heureux et il en sortait avec aucune certitude quant à l'avenir, seul et sans l'homme qu'il aimait. Avait-il donc tant perdu sur le chemin ? L'émotion lui monta à la gorge et l'idée même de partir sans se retourner lui serra le cœur.

_Je ne peux pas abandonner les hommes, monsieur. Je ne peux pas, fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

_Voyons… Bien sûr que tu le peux ! S'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras.

_Je les ai soutenus, je ne peux pas les laisser entre les mains de cette femme, répondit-il en secouant la tête, dépité. Ils ont confiance en moi, si je m'en vais maintenant ils…

_Ils comprendront, le coupa-t-il en lui offrant un regard appuyé. Tu ne saurais être perpétuellement auprès d'eux. Je respecte ta sollicitude mais… il faut savoir être égoïste dans ce métier, Shuuhei.

Égoïste… Il échappa un ricanement ironique, et c'était bien là toute la teneur de la situation : ironique. N'était-ce pas ce que Rukia et Ichigo lui avaient tous deux reprochés d'être égoïste ? Alors qu'il avait l'impression là, de n'être que l'opposé. Se souciait-il plus de ses collègues policiers que de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours ? Impossible. Et même s'il leur portait plus d'intérêt à cet instant qu'à personne d'autre cela faisait-il de lui un égoïste ? Certainement aux yeux de Rukia.

Ou bien tout cela n'était qu'une excuse, une vulgaire excuse trouvée en quelques secondes pour rester ici. Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de ce poste, peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'on lui resserve du "_égoïste_"...

_Dois-je comprendre que tu refuses ? Demanda bientôt Kyouraku, déçu après quelques instants de silence. Je dois avouer que je suis quelque peu…

_Non attendez, le coupa le jeune capitaine en agitant sa main devant son visage. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais_ vraiment_ dire.

L'homme face à lui resta muet, attentif à ses explications et Shuuhei comprit qu'il ne pouvait laisser cette chance s'échapper. Mais il irait jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci et ne laisserait personne le qualifier d'égoïste ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. Penser à sa carrière et évoluer ne faisait pas de vous un monstre ! Et il voulait le leur prouver.

_J'ai des raisons de penser que le commissaire est impliqué dans la mort de la fille du Maire, monsieur. Je peux pratiquement le prouver. En fait je peux peut-être apporter quelque chose comme… je ne sais pas vraiment…

Kyouraku conserva son calme, alors qu'il avait cru qu'il se contenterait de le traiter de dingue et de balayer le sujet d'un revers de main. _Non, cet homme travaille pour la police des polices il écoutera toujours mes suspicions._

_Quel genre de preuve as-tu ? Demanda-t-il en relevant le menton, intéressé.

_Ce n'est qu'un cliché. Un cliché du commissaire menaçant Ichigo d'une arme : la même que celle qui a tué Nell.

_Je vois, s'empressa de dire Kyouraku en se raclant la gorge, mais… Ceci n'est pas une preuve à proprement parler, Shuuhei.

_Je le sais, monsieur. Mais je pense qu'il y a moyen de déterrer quelque chose ici. Si la photo était exposée, peut-être alors que…

_Tu dois savoir que nos méthodes excluent les médias.

Cette affirmation même coupa la chique du jeune téméraire, et il referma la bouche. Le silence s'installa un instant jusqu'à ce que Shunsui reprenne, l'interrogeant sur le meurtre de Nell :

_As-tu visionné les caméras de sécurité du lieu du crime ? La demeure de notre Maire doit en comporter des dizaines !

_Je… Non, elles sont introuvables.

Kyouraku écarta ses bras et fit claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses :

_Voilà un sujet plus intéressant ! Pourquoi sont-elles introuvables, qui aurait pu les subtiliser ?

_Elles…

Kyouraku pencha la tête et lui servit un regard peu convaincu. Shuuhei comprit qu'il ne montrait pas le meilleur de lui-même, si ce n'était une haine sans faille pour sa supérieure. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il n'était d'habitude pas si pathétique, mais une certaine haine l'aveuglait. Il voulait absolument accabler cette femme… Peut-être à tort.

_Je te promets de t'aider dans tes recherches si tu rejoins mon unité, Shuuhei. Mais je suis ici pour te proposer ce poste. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Pour le moment.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le badge qui reposait au creux de sa main. Était-il seulement digne de mériter telle promotion ? Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Ichigo : serait-il fier de lui en sachant qu'il allait accéder à de plus hautes fonctions ? Certainement. Pourtant, il se souciait de ce qu'il pensait de lui plus que personne d'autre au monde et qu'il puisse imaginer une seconde qu'il était carriériste le touchait. Mais il ne pouvait s'attarder là-dessus, Ichigo s'était détourné de lui à présent et il se devait de suivre le chemin qui lui semblait le meilleur. Afin de pouvoir l'épauler du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Et travailler pour Kyouraku était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider.

_Mon cher Hisagi, nous allons faire un peu le ménage dans cette police, lui lança Shunsui avec un sourire. Vous êtes prêt à sortir votre balai et à foutre à la poubelle toutes ces grosses boules de poussière ?

La métaphore fit sourire Shuuhei, mais il ne pouvait que l'apprécier.

_Oui, monsieur.

* * *

_**- Loft de Kurosaki Ichigo, le soir-même -** _

Lorsque Shuuhei pénétra pour la seconde fois de la journée dans le salon d'Ichigo, les têtes se retournèrent toutes sur lui. Il les balaya d'un regard antipathique et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le propriétaire des lieux se tenait derrière le canapé les bras croisés, Rukia à ses côtés lui lança un œil presque indifférent. Tandis que sur le canapé deux individus diamétralement opposés étaient assis : Muguruma Kensei, qu'il connaissait bien, et l'autre qu'il connaissait également mais qu'il était loin de porter dans son cœur : Hirako Shinji. Devant eux un être quelque peu étrange se démenait, debout devant un tableau sur lequel il traçait et écrivait des choses illisibles. Son air enjoué et ses vêtements d'un vert peu agréable à l'œil rehaussait le blond doré de sa chevelure qui couvrait ses épaules. Il était juché sur des geitas instables que Hisagi observa avec un dégout certain. Pas besoin de lui présenter l'homme, il l'avait reconnu des descriptions qu'on lui avait données : Urahara Kisuke.

_Vos témoignages peuvent alimenter le moulin, disait-il. Cette arme dans sa main n'est qu'un petit caillou qui nous conduira au but, au bout du chemin. Vous l'avez connue, moi aussi. Nous savons qui elle est, calculatrice, sans pitié et ne rechignant jamais à appuyer sur la gâchette. Elle a travaillé pour un yakuza dans le passé et travaille pour un autre à présent. Que croyez-vous que les juges penseront de ça ?

_Que pensez-vous que Ichigo pensera quand je lui annoncerais mes nouvelles fonction__s ?_ Pensa-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres.

Il vint se placer aux côtés du rouquin et celui-ci se pencha dans sa direction. Mais ce ne fut pas pour le saluer ni lui demander comment s'était passée son après-midi. Il lui dit simplement :

_Grimmjow n'est pas venu.

Effectivement, remarqua le brun en faisant glisser ses yeux sur la pièce. Et ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose en voyant le profil préoccupé de l'auteur. Si Grimmjow lui faisait faux bond, nul doute qu'Ichigo en serait… dévasté. Et cette lutte n'aurait servi à rien, ni même sa nomination à la police des polices.

_Yoruichi est venue me voir, quelques temps après l'évasion, conta Shinji les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Elle… elle voulait que je contacte Kensei pour que nous reprenions du service. Son intention était on ne peut plus facile à deviner : elle savait que j'étais proche d'Ichigo et Kensei était proche du Lieutenant de police Hisagi, une aubaine pour eux ! Un plan auquel ils n'avaient même pas pensé, tout s'était fait naturellement. Moi j'étais plutôt d'accord pour enfin me débarrasser d'eux. J'aurais demandé à Barragan une paix définitive une fois que j'aurais fait ça mais… pour Kensei, c'était différent.

Il tourna son visage en direction de l'homme à forte carrure resté muet. Ses yeux gris fixaient le vide sans répit, et Shuuhei inspira profondément en observant son profil impassible : est-ce que Muguruma dirait la vérité ? Il en doutait. Et pourtant…

_J'étais son garde du corps. Au début, quand tout allait à peu près bien et que le clan yakuza n'était pas aussi important, pas aussi puissant. Mais j'en avais terminé avec cette vie. Gardien de prison, ça m'allait. Ce poste me permettait d'avoir un travail honorable, être un fonctionnaire de l'État et en même temps je côtoyais tous les jours ces prisonniers… et grâce à eux je n'oubliais jamais, tous les jours je pensais que j'aurais pu finir comme eux si j'étais resté avec Barragan. Et je me disais que l'avoir quitté avait été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

Ichigo redressa son visage en écoutant le récit de Kensei. Quelque chose le touchait dans ses mots, dans sa voix. Il s'en repentait, ça crevait les yeux. Cette erreur de chemin il l'avait encore en travers du gosier, et il regrettait d'avoir pendant quelques mois seulement vécu hors-la-loi ou presque, et d'avoir été lié avec une telle ordure. Grimmjow aurait-il un jour les mêmes mots dans sa bouche ?

_J'ai quitté beaucoup de monde ce jour-là, mais c'était pour le mieux. Shinji m'en a voulu, je m'en suis voulu de laisser un ami dans… ce clan. Qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver là-dedans ? Barragan obtenait plus de puissance, plus de pouvoir. Beaucoup de petits yakuza notoires s'étaient alliés à lui et il avait de plus en plus de partisans. J'entendais la ville souffrir, la police courir sans relâche sans succès derrière lui. Et j'ai joué les égoïstes. J'aurais pu offrir ce que je savais à la police, aux services secrets que sais-je. Mais non. J'ai préféré me taire… J'étais un dégonflé.

_Et Yoruichi ? Interrogea Ichigo. Vous la connaissiez déjà ?

_Oui, répondit-il. Mais elle n'avait pas autant d'importance qu'aujourd'hui. Elle était un jeune membre prometteur. On la jetait dans la mêlée, dans les quartiers chauds et elle tirait sur tous les opposants possibles. Elle était forte pour ça…

_Et pour convaincre aussi. Femme et yakuza, un mauvais mélange, si vous voulez savoir, ajouta Shinji. Barragan l'a propulsé dans la police avant ses ambitions politiques. Il se mettait les forces de l'ordre dans la poche d'un seul coup, surtout que Yoruichi et ses états de service impeccables et remplis d'éloges avaient été façonnés des mains de Barragan mêmes.

_Quoi ? Des faux ?! S'exclama Shuuhei, choqué.

_Bien sûr, répondit Shinji en se tournant vers lui. Mais vos hauts fonctionnaires n'y ont vu que du feu ! Yoruichi était du pain béni et s'il elle soutenait Barragan c'était qu'il devait être un homme bien…

Rukia échappa un petit rire mesquin et Ichigo reprit la parole :

_Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de la contrer ? Elle voulait me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous l'en avez empêchée…

Kensei acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ce fut Shinji qui répondit :

_Kensei n'était pas chaud, mais je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous tue, Kurosaki-sama, ça aurait été… été…

Shinji sembla tout à coup incapable de parler et Kurosaki comprit aisément pourquoi. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis des années mais tout de même… il lui devait la vie, et il ne pourrait jamais le remercier comme il se devait. Cependant, s'il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux deux anciens hommes de Barragan, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hisagi qui ne semblait pas de son avis. Il avait des doutes et n'était pas prêt à les croire aussi facilement :

_Et vous étiez au courant de ses plans ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux. Par quel miracle ?

_Un miracle oui, on pourrait l'appeler comme ça, répondit Kensei en serrant les dents. Mais elle a un nom : Mashiro. Elle travaille avec moi, enfin pour moi plus précisément. Quand j'étais dans l'armée elle a été mon élève et son sens de la loyauté ne l'a jamais quittée. Elle est la meilleure infiltrée que je connaisse. Je l'ai envoyée au ministère empêcher l'entrée de Barragan au gouvernement. Et quand je lui ai donné l'ordre de se retirer, elle a tout simplement refusé et est allée offrir ses services à Barragan. Elle est en ce moment même auprès de lui, et espionne pour mon compte. C'est ainsi que j'ai su pour le coup contre Jaggerjack et Kurosaki. Et aussi comme ça que j'ai pu obtenir ces vidéos de surveillance.

Il désigna du menton deux petites cartes mémoire carrées déposées à côté de la télévision. Le visage de Shuuhei se figea soudain et il se précipita jusqu'au poste de télévision :

_Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est… Ce sont…

_Les caméras de surveillance de Barragan, cette nuit-là. Quand Nell a été tuée.

Hisagi brandit les objets entre ses doigts ahuris, les yeux exorbités comme s'il ne pouvait y croire. Les vidéos des caméras de surveillance étaient là, entre ses mains et il crevait d'envie de les regarder.

_On les a visionnées, Shuuhei, lui avoua Ichigo. On voit bien Grimmjow oui, armé en plus. Il nous faudrait identifier son arme et celle de Yoruichi pour avoir un début de preuve.

_Mais le plus intéressant c'est tout de même que le coup de feu qui a tué Nell est entendu environ quarante secondes après que Grimmjow ait quitté la demeure, ajouta Urahara avec un sourire presque amusé.

Shuuhei tourna ses yeux en direction d'Ichigo, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas aussi satisfait que lui de cette nouvelle. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Pensa Hisagi. Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était gagné ! C'était la preuve ! Grimmmjow n'avait pas pu tirer !

_Non, effectivement, affirma Rukia tout aussi fermée que le rouquin. Mais Shuuhei, tu sais aussi bien que nous que ce genre de preuve peut être mis en cause. C'est une _vidéo_, n'importe qui peut avoir trafiqué l'heure sur l'image ou même le son…

_Putain mais les experts ça existe ! Sortit tout à coup de ses gonds Shuuhei. Des putains d'experts ! Ceux de la police des polices vont expertiser ça et vous assurer la vidéo au-then-tique !

_Les experts de la police des polices ? Le reprit Ichigo, incrédule.

Shuuhei acquiesça d'un rapide coup de tête, fouillant dans la poche intérieure de son blouson de cuir sa plaque qu'il balança sur la table basse de la pièce :

_Police des polices. Z'ont un nouveau capitaine, officiellement. Je vais te la mettre au fond d'un trou la Yoruichi…

_Parce qu'avant c'était pas officiel ? demanda Rukia en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Non, lui répondit Hisagi irrité par sa réaction. Mais là, j'aurais un bureau chez eux et je pourrais l'emmerder autant que je voudrais et surtout enquêter sur elle ! Je prends toutes les preuves tangibles et je monte un dossier avec mon supérieur.

Ichigo sembla pratiquement le seul à être content pour lui. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça en le félicitant pour sa promotion. Un sourire à l'appui et la reconnaissance dans ses yeux valait bien tous les badges pour Shuuhei. Mais il redoutait le regard accusateur de Rukia, elle allait encore lui balancer qu'il était carriériste, très certainement. Mais elle n'en fit rien de la soirée. Si bien que les discussions continuèrent et qu'ils étudièrent leurs possibilités les unes après les autres.

Hisagi se fit expliquer par Ichigo que Shinji et Kensei menaient la même entreprise qu'eux : faire tomber Barragan et Aizen. Et qu'ils étaient prêts à les aider à innocenter Grimmjow, si cela permettait évidemment de compromettre leur ancien patron. Ichigo remarqua néanmoins que le policier restait accroché à son portable et qu'un message reçu quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait particulièrement inquiété. Ses yeux devinrent un peu plus sombre encore, remarqua-t-il. L'inquiétude de son visage redoubla et il aurait put saisir jusqu'à la nervosité de son corps. Certainement s'agissait-il d'une alerte quelconque, sa première de la police des polices voilà pourquoi il était nerveux.

L'écrivain jetait par moment des coups d'œil vers sa montre, ou bien à son portable lui aussi, ou encore vers la porte d'entrée. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas là. Et par instant, Shuuhei remarquait dans ses yeux qu'il perdait le fil de la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Si Aizen a vraiment des intentions politiques comme on l'a dit, et comme Kurosaki-san l'a annoncé, je suppose qu'il n'obtiendra guère de soutient, dit Urahara en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

_N'en croyez rien, le contra Kensei. Il a plus de soutient que vous ne le croyez. Il n'a qu'à faire éliminer Barragan tant qu'il y est et tout roulera pour lui. Aucun candidat ne pourra le battre.

_Aucun ? Vous y allez peut-être fort, objecta Rukia en levant une main. Quelqu'un de plus populaire que lui pourrait avoir la main mise sur la petite population…

_Ah oui ? Et qui je vous prie ? Rétorqua-t-il. Personne n'osera se présenter. Et si quelqu'un essaye il achètera tous ses opposants, il le fera.

_Alors il faut choisir quelqu'un d'intègre et de fort. Quelqu'un qui puisse rallier tous ses ennemis à une seule cause ! Lui lança-t-elle.

Ichigo inspira profondément, Rukia était sur son terrain. Elle était journaliste et la politique n'avait guère de secret pour elle. Lui-même ne savait quoi faire face à ce problème de taille. Ils ne pourraient jamais empêcher Aizen de se présenter aux municipales et encore moins l'empêcher de gagner, à moins de... à moins qu'il... Oui, qu'il ne meure, pensa-t-il en réprimant immédiatement sa pensée.

Il parcourut d'un regard ceux qu'il avait invités chez lui ce soir, craignant d'être trahit par son expression horrifiée. Avoir de telles pensées meurtrières ne serait pas du goût de Shuuhei, et du sien non plus d'ailleurs. Il en était presque choqué, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Si cette histoire avait été son roman, les personnages se seraient ligués pour tuer Aizen. Mais ce n'était pas un roman. Ceci était la réalité, la vie. Sa vie. Si tout était aussi simple il n'en serait pas là.

La seule idée qu'il avait eue n'était pas vraiment honorable et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de la considérer dans tous les sens. Aizen mort, cela solutionnerait beaucoup de choses, jusqu'à sa vie amoureuse certainement. Rukia continuait ses allégations pendant ce temps, mais elle était toujours aussi excessive dans ses propos :

_Ses ennemis c'est nous, lui rétorquait Shuuhei. Que comptes-tu qu'on fasse contre lui ? Convaincre un politique de se présenter contre lui et de tout faire pour gagner ? On n'est pas des politiciens.

_Non. Mais en politique pour gagner, il faut savoir gagner le peuple. Aizen est encore loin de l'avoir, fit remarquer Muguruma en hochant la tête.

_Qui d'autre peut l'avoir ? Questionna Shuuhei.

_Personne n'est très populaire en ce moment, reprit la petite brune en secouant la tête. L'actualité est plus à un certain prisonnier évadé et à un certain écrivain féru de médias.

Kurosaki hocha la tête et baissa les yeux : elle n'avait pas tort. Il était présent dans tous les médias possibles et imaginables, comme Grimmjow. Mais ce succès n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait souhaité, il préférait qu'on parle de lui pour son travail et non pour ce fait divers. Qui n'en était pas tellement un, d'ailleurs. Il remarqua que les regards s'étaient posés sur lui et que l'assistance restait muette. Son regard croisa les prunelles noires de Shuuhei et quelque chose d'étrange y apparut. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et tout devint clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ces imbéciles étaient carrément en train de se faire des films ! Ils voulaient le jeter dans l'arène.

_Oh non ! S'écria-t-il, les yeux exorbités. Trouvez-vous un autre candidat, jamais je ne me présenterai ! Vous êtes cinglés !

_Ichigo, il faut y réfléchir..., avança doucereusement Rukia. Si tu...

_Mais vous êtes cinglés je vous dis ! Rétorqua-t-il en faisant quelques pas à reculons. Et... et pourquoi pas zigouiller Aizen, hein ? Ça irait plus vite, non ? Et on a des bonnes gâchettes dans la pièce je crois, non ?

Son regard se porta successivement sur Shuuhei, puis Hirako et enfin Muguruma mais aucun d'entre eux ne pipa mot. Ce fut Rukia qui se fit leur voix et qui se leva pour aller aux devants de l'écrivain qui voulait fuir, telle une gazelle attaquée par un fauve :

_Tuer Aizen ?! Mais tu écoutes ce que tu dis, Ichi ? C'est fou ! On ne peut pas...

_Pas plus qu'on ne peut me présenter aux élections ! Et sous quel parti ? Demanda-t-il en écartant ses bras, ahuri. Pour quel but ? Je parle d'un but collectif, pour les habitants de Tokyo ! Je ne veux pas mentir, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme !

_Tu sais t'exprimer, les gens t'aiment, ils t'apprécient.

_Ils m'apprécient pour mes histoires rocambolesques, Rukia ! S'écria-t-il. Ils ne m'aimeront pas pour que je dise la vérité et que je dirige leur ville ! Et quel sénateur, quel député voudrait se ranger derrière moi ? Hein ? Non, c'est hors de question.

La journaliste se le tint pour dit et abandonna la partie dans un soupir profond. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à ajouter à la défense d'Ichigo. Il n'avait pas tort dans un certain sens et il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité, si toutefois il était un jour élu. Ce n'était nullement l'un de ses buts dans la vie et s'opposer à Aizen serait trop risqué. Grimmjow risquait lui aussi d'en pâtir et il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en danger sa relation avec l'ex-prisonnier. Sans compter qu'afficher à tout le monde son intention de s'opposer à ce yakuza risquait de faire peser sur lui des dangers bien plus inquiétants encore...

Il était évident que la soirée devait s'achever, même sur une note guère positive. Shuuhei donna son accord aux autres pour quitter le loft d'Ichigo et lui-même s'apprêta à le quitter lorsque Kurosaki le retint. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre et son visage avait pris une vilaine teinte pâle. Shuuhei se rapprocha du porte-manteau et attrapa son blouson de cuir qu'il glissa sur ses épaules sans lâcher le rouquin des yeux. Une pièce les séparait, plusieurs mètres si bien que le capitaine de police crut qu'un fossé immense venait de se creuser entre eux, soudain. Trop soudainement.

_Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, tu sais, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Bien sûr que si tu le pensais, Ichi, lui répondit-il en se munissant de ses clefs de voiture. Tu le pensais tellement fort que tout le monde t'a entendu le penser avant que tu ne soumettes l'idée à voix haute.

_Tuer Aizen...

_... n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous ne sommes pas des criminels. On est des mecs bien, nous.

_Parfois la frontière entre le bien et le mal est plus mince que tu ne l'imagines.

_Je le sais, mais pas là. Pas dans cette situation, répondit-il en soupirant. Est-ce que je dois t'enfermer dans ta chambre au cas où tu ferais une bêtise ?

Kurosaki leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit d'un air moqueur :

_Imbécile... De toute façon, je ne serais pas le mieux placé pour le tuer.

Shuuhei lui décocha un regard inquiet. Il connaissait le Ichigo aux idées farfelues mais seulement pour ses romans pas dans la réalité ! Et voilà qu'il chantait tout haut que tuer Aizen était une bonne idée. Ses pensées se portèrent un moment sur l'arme qu'il avait donnée à Ichigo et qu'il conservait dans sa table de nuit, dans sa chambre. Devait-il la lui confisquer vu l'état des choses ?

_Je dois y aller, se décida-t-il enfin à dire. Et... ferme bien la porte derrière moi et tes fenêtres.

Il jeta un regard noir en direction des baies vitrées du salon encore grande ouverte malgré la pluie puis tourna les talons et sortit. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il savait qu'il était protecteur avec lui mais de là à faire une psychose parce que deux fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Il ferma les yeux un instant alors que le ton presque autoritaire de son ex retentissait encore dans sa tête. Il connaissait Hisagi comme s'il l'avait fait et il n'était pas sans savoir lorsqu'il stressait, et là c'était au-delà d'un simple stress. Certainement cette nouvelle qu'il avait apprise plus tôt dans la soirée le tarabiscotait. Il le connaissait si bien qu'il était certain de taper dans le mile ! Avec un peu de chance, il s'était passé un quelconque attentat dans le pays ou une tentative d'attentat sur un homme politique.

Il se dirigea dans le salon et alluma l'écran de télévision. Il zappa directement sur la chaine infos et constata qu'aucune nouvelle catastrophe n'était à l'ordre du jour. Se portant une main au ventre, il se rendit compte que cette réunion lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Il prit donc le chemin de sa cuisine et farfouilla dans ses placards en se remémorant les différentes conversations de la soirée. Il n'avait pas appris tant de choses que cela, à son désarroi, excepté ces caméras de surveillance. Elles étaient bien évidemment une source précieuse, une preuve qui valait de l'or. Leur contenu avait été placé dans des cartes mémoire qui étaient toujours placées sur la table basse, remarqua-t-il en leur lançant un coup d'œil. Il fallait qu'il les mette en sûreté...

Il se versa un thé vert bouillant dans une tasse et entreprit de fouiller dans son frigo lorsqu'un jingle musical particulier s'éleva du poste de télévision et fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme.

« Flash spécial, nous interrompons nos programmes pour une information de premier ordre. La prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo a été victime voilà plus de trente minutes d'une panne d'électricité générale. Il semblerait que les générateurs de sécurité, censés alimenter l'établissement en cas de coupure de courant, ne se soient pas mis en route. Nous demandons à la population tokioïte de rester calme et de regagner leur domicile. La police ainsi que l'armée ont été dépêché sur les lieux et... »

Ichigo manqua en faire tomber sa tasse de thé par terre. Il regagna en catastrophe son salon et se planta, yeux ahuris et cœur battant devant l'écran. Des vues d'hélicoptère de la prison apparurent à ses yeux, les murs étaient encerclés de militaires mais il était vraisemblablement trop tard. Pendant un instant, il revit les visages de ceux qui avaient assisté à son atelier dans la prison, et se demanda s'ils s'étaient échappés. Et puis, il se rappela l'absence de Grimmjow ce soir...

_Bon sang Grimmjow, si tu as quoique ce soit à voir là-dedans.., grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

«... impossible de déterminer le nombre d'évadés, mais selon toute vraisemblance toutes les cellules ont été ouvertes manuellement. Le directeur de la prion ainsi que plusieurs gardiens restent introuvables et injoignables par la police. Nous restons bien entendu sur le qui-vive pour vous informer au plus vite des avancées de ce qui s'annonce déjà comme la plus grande évasion jamais... »

Ichigo se précipita sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre la télévision. Il ne voulait plus en entendre une seul mot ! Yamamoto avait disparu ?! Ils l'avaient plutôt enlevé oui, ou bien tué ça semblait plus véridique. Lorsqu'il pensa à des individus comme Kurotsuchi les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent : qui savait ce que ce cinglé pourrait faire en liberté ? L'absence de Grimmjow n'était pas une coïncidence, ça ne pouvait ps l'être ! Aizen était responsable de ce foutoir et Grimmjow était impliqué il aurait pu le jurer ! Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tous ces prisonniers dehors, personne n'était en sécurité, pensa-t-il en parcourant de ses yeux inquiets la pièce sombre. Et surtout pas lui...

Prenant tout à coup conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la fenêtre grande ouverte dans un claquement. Ses mains tremblaient presque lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton du volet roulant qui descendit lentement. Pendant un instant il resta immobile les oreilles aux aguets. Il était très nerveux tout à coup pour il ne savait quelle raison. Les prisonniers qu'il avait rencontrés auraient mieux à faire que de venir lui rendre visite c'était certain ! Pourquoi était-il aussi troublé par cette évasion ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait lieu juste avant qu'Aizen n'annonce sa présentation aux municipales ?

Que comptait-il faire ? Se demanda-t-il en se retournant pour faire face au vide de sa chambre. Provoquer une évasion et s'imposer comme un héros en rattrapant un à un les fugitifs ? Non, ça semblait fou. En même temps, cela ne le surprendrait pas si le yakuza s'amusait à ce genre de choses, un jeu dangereux. En remettant tout ce petit monde en prison il s'assurait les remerciements de la foule et la population le verrait comme le gardien de la ville. Qui pourrait dès lors le battre dans le cœur des habitants ?

Sûrement pas Ichigo.

Le jeune écrivain reprit subitement conscience et entreprit d'aller fermer les baies vitrées du salon toujours ouvertes. Il traversa la pièce, passa à côté de son lit en hésitant un instant : devait-il s'armer juste au cas où ? Non, pas besoin. Personne ne savait où il habitait, en tout cas pas ces prisonniers.

Mais à peine eut-il mis un pied dans le salon qu'une ombre inconnue se dessina entre lui et la baie vitrée. Il se figea, totalement surpris et apeuré par ce qui se dressait là, dans la pénombre. La lumière de la rue dessinait sa large silhouette et il pouvait entendre son souffle rauque de bête. Il était grand et sa carrure le rendait bien plus effrayant que toutes les créatures maléfiques de ses romans fantastiques. Son sang se glaça comme si la température venait de chuter, drastiquement. Il s'entendit haleter en silence, sa respiration se figeant pendant quelques instants alors qu'il manquait d'air. Le sang se mit à battre à ses tempes au rythme de son cœur et bien qu'il cru un instant à un mirage il réalisa bien tard que ce n'en était pas un. Il ne pouvait s'agir de Grimmjow. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas Grimmjow...

Il se précipita sur l'interrupteur de la pièce et retint un cri lorsqu'un homme trempé jusqu'aux os apparut devant lui. Un homme qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait pas oublié ses petits yeux perfides, ses larges mains habiles, ses gros bras forts, sa longue chevelure rouge ruisselait d'eau sur le sol de son salon. La bouche aux lèvres fines s'étira en un sourire mielleux et Ichigo recula d'un pas, désarçonné.

_Il ne saurait me faire du mal_, pensa-t-il en se remémorant la place de son arme à feu dans sa table de nuit, à quelques mètres seulement. _Il n'est pas là pour me faire du mal. Il est là pour... Comment a-t-il su où j'habitais ?_

_J'en ai fait des coups, j'en ai volé des babioles. Mais y'a qu'un truc que j'vais voler aujourd'hui, dit l'intrus d'une voix étrangement rauque.


	25. La prison d'Aizen

**Titre : Le Roman du Prisonnier**

**Chapitre : La prison d'Aizen.**

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**Note** : _Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour suivre cette fiction et continuer à la reviewer._

_Je sais que je mets un temps impossible entre chaque chapitre et je m'en excuse. Disons que l'envie d'écrire va et vient mais elle est toujours là, il faut juste trouver le temps et surtout le calme pour s'y coller. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop déconnecté et que vous parviendrez à vous replonger dedans ^^_

_Perso j'aime toujours autant cette histoire et croyez-moi, elle trotte toujours dans le fond de ma tête :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 24. La prison d'Aizen.**

_Renji…

Il prononça son nom dans un souffle incontrôlé, sa voix pratiquement tremblante. Face à lui, Abaraï Renji, le prisonnier qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses ateliers n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Son visage trahissait sa jubilation de se trouver dans cette situation, ainsi qu'une certaine fierté et une excitation non dissimulée. Il avait l'air bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'aurait cru et Ichigo réalisa bien tardivement qu'avoir pénétré cette prison avait été la pire erreur de toute sa vie.

_Salut, trésor…

En effet, sa voix trahissait bien des émois. Et son regard laissait entendre toutes sortes de choses déplaisantes encore. Ichigo recula d'un pas, tout à coup apeuré par la silhouette menaçante de Renji qui tenta quelques pas vers lui, mais sans brusquer les choses. Comme s'il cherchait à amadouer un animal sauvage, l'évadé s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, craignant une riposte imprévue.

_Comment... comment es-tu arrivé jusque là ? Demanda l'écrivain en fronçant les sourcils, son esprit travaillant à une vitesse hallucinante pour trouver une échappatoire.

Toute proche, une lampe massive se trouvait à portée de sa main, si l'intrus s'approchait de lui il la lui fracasserait sur la tête. La cuisine et son armada de couteaux était juste derrière lui, à quelques pas. Sur sa droite sa chambre, avec dans sa table de nuit son arme à feu. S'il était venu le tuer, il ne se laisserait pas faire !

_Oh, très facile. Connaître ton adresse est pas vraiment difficile, reprit Renji avec un sourire fier. Toutes ces photos dans les journaux, j'ai reconnu le quartier. Dès que j'ai pu filer de la prison je me suis pointée ici, j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai suivi les journalistes... Pis il m'a suffi de jeter un coup d'œil aux boîtes aux lettres ici, et bam ! Me voilà !

Il écarta les bras comme s'il se présentait à lui, un visiteur tant attendu. Mais Kurosaki redoubla de vigilance. Ce n'était pas Renji le cinglé dans son atelier, c'était Mayuri et Grimmjow. Renji lui, n'avait fait que jouer avec lui, il n'avait fait que se pavaner tel un paon en phase de séduction. Oui, il n'avait fait que jouer, jamais il n'avait eu une attitude agressive ou violente envers lui. Il était un beau parleur, il aimait se donner en spectacle, c'était un voleur, pas un assassin. Mais comment s'en assurer alors qu'il était face à lui dans son appartement, qu'il était entré par effraction et qu'il semblait lui vouloir autre chose qu'une conversation amicale ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha le jeune homme en serrant les dents.

Il fallait mieux qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Une bien sage attitude qu'il avait apprise en pénétrant la prison de haute sécurité.

_Ah ce que je veux..., répéta-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, l'eau tombant en gouttelettes sur le carrelage au sol. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi c'était Grimmjow qui avait tout... Le succès, le plus d'attention, toi...

_Qu'est-ce que tu rac...

_Tss, pas de ça avec moi. Il t'a mis le grappin dessus, hein ? Reprit-il en haussant un sourcil. Je dois le féliciter sur c'coup-là. Mais franchement... un homme de main de la mafia ? Tu vaux mieux que ça, Kurosaki. Moi j'ai des tas de choses à t'offrir. Les plus belles choses du monde.

_Tu... tu es venu pour... pour me draguer ? Lança-t-il, estomaqué.

_Appelle-ça comme tu veux. La vérité c'est que... c'est plutôt _ça_ qui m'intéresse !

Ses yeux se levèrent et fixèrent quelque chose se trouvant dans le dos d'Ichigo. Celui-ci tourna sa tête et observa alors l'endroit que désignait le prisonnier. Au-dessus de son bureau se trouvait un tableau qu'il avait acheté une petite fortune il y a plus de deux ans, sur les conseils de Rukia.

_La seule réplique au monde de ce tableau d'Uccello, reprit-il d'une petite voix presque mélancolique. Grand artiste de la Renaissance, l'innovation de la perspective... J'aurais aimé qu'il soit en meilleur état mais... il est unique au monde.

Il échappa un petit rire et Ichigo se figea, sans pour autant retourner ses yeux vers lui. Toujours méfiant, il fronça les sourcils un peu plus fort et se demanda s'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Certes ce tableau était un chef d'œuvre et une œuvre rare, il le savait, mais il l'avait acquis pour une petite fortune et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi une réplique pouvait être si chère. Et Renji était venu pour ça ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire, malgré ce qu'il en disait.

_Prends-le et va-t-en, finit-il par jeter en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Abaraï fixait toujours le tableau avec un sourire émerveillé et ne sortit de sa contemplation que pour poser sur lui un regard perdu, presque surpris.

_Renji ! Prends-le et va-t-en ! Répéta le roux en avançant vers lui, sentant la rage le gagner plus vite que d'habitude. Prends-le !

Si c'était aussi simple que cela, il était prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait dans son loft pour se débarrasser de lui. Il était loin d'être le prisonnier le plus effrayant mais il savait indéniablement que ne pas se méfier de lui était une erreur.

_Quoi ? Comme ça ? C'est trop facile, ricana l'autre.

Ichigo remarqua alors qu'il s'était lui aussi rapproché, trop près et il attrapa son bras dans sa main puissante et le serra. Ses petits yeux marrons se plantèrent dans les siens et son souffle chaud balaya sa joue droite :

_C'est trop facile, siffla-t-il. Donne-moi du challenge...

Puis, dans un geste rapide, il attira le jeune rouquin contre lui et leurs torses s'entrechoquèrent. Ichigo échappa un cri étouffé puis se retrouva, bouche collée contre celle de son visiteur. Estomaqué et essoufflé par la surprise, il tenta de se dégager de sa prise comme il le put avant de mordre avec appétit dans la langue qui se frayait un chemin dans sa bouche.

_AÏE ! S'écria l'autre en reculant d'un pas, portant une main à sa bouche.

Ichigo en profita pour se dégager et se ruer dans la cuisine. Il l'avait su ! Pensa-t-il en se maudissant d'avoir été si peu méfiant, il n'était pas seulement venu pour le tableau ! Renji lui, tapotait d'un doigt sa langue sur laquelle quelques gouttelettes de sang avaient fait leur apparition. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, il se reprit et poursuivit le rouquin, affichant clairement son attention de ne pas le ménager cette fois-ci.

_Reviens ici ! Reviens ici ! Rugissait-il, sa voix roulant dans sa gorge comme s'il eut été fou.

Ichigo se plaqua contre le plan de travail de la cuisine écoutant ses pas résonner contre le carrelage de son salon. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement en attrapant la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, dissimulé à côté de la porte. Pourquoi... pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'attire à lui que des cinglés ? Renji, Grimmjow... Était-ce parce qu'il était fou lui aussi quelque part ? Bon sang ! Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'entendait plus Renji, son sang semblait s'être accumulé dans ses oreilles et battait contre ses tempes, sa tête tournait et il ignorait pourquoi mais tout à coup Renji n'était plus le simple petit voleur qui le draguait pendant ses ateliers de théâtre. Il était devenu un dangereux criminel en liberté !

_J'te jure, j'aurais c'tableau et toi avec Kurosaki ! Reprit la voix enjouée de l'évadé qui poussa la porte de la cuisine et y posa un pied.

Ichigo pinça ses lèvres et attendit de l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Le visage concentré du rouge apparut devant ses yeux, cherchant avec intérêt sa silhouette, un bout de touffe orange pour se précipiter sur lui. Mais il était prêt...

_Bam !_

Le wok s'écrasa de plein fouet contre le crâne d'Abaraï, lancé de toutes ses forces par Kurosaki. Malgré son corps chancelant et ses bras tremblant, il avait pu aplatir de toutes ses forces l'ustensile contre son agresseur. Il ignorait encore comment mais toutes ses forces s'étaient tout à coup accumulées dans ses bras pour accomplir ce miracle. Le bruit métallique résonna dans la pièce avec fracas se répercutant en échos pendant de longues secondes. Puis, le rouge chancela un instant et tomba, comme une mouche sur le sol, évanoui. Reprenant son souffle, son arme toujours dans les mains serrant le manche comme jamais, Ichigo baissa les yeux sur le corps inerte du prisonnier qu'il avait connu légèrement moins collant.

_Tu aurais mieux fait de prendre le tableau et de partir, Renji, lui souffla-t-il comme s'il voulait lui faire la morale.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans l'entrée et il sursauta. Le cœur prêt à exploser et à sortir de sa poitrine il se rua hors de la cuisine pour voir sa porte d'entrée exploser littéralement sous les assauts répétés d'une hache. Il poussa un cri strident avant de voir les yeux noirs écarquillés de Mayuri se poser sur lui.

Le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds, ou presque. Le temps s'était arrêté. Renji n'était qu'un amuse-bouche comparé à ce fou, tueur d'enfants, complètement masochiste et pervers, et il était là chez lui dans son appartement devant lui, une hache dans les mains. C'était un film d'horreur. Un vrai film d'horreur, pensa-t-il en manquant tomber au sol, ses jambes se faisant plus flageolantes que jamais.

Dans un sursaut de survit, il balança la poêle qu'il tenait en mains et se rua dans sa chambre, derrière lui. Il y entra, escalada le lit, son souffle s'était transformé en de petits couinements catastrophés et il arracha le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour y chercher son arme. Il la trouva pour se retourner et voir Mayuri sur le pas de sa chambre attentiste comme s'il se délectait de sa pure panique. Son teint pâle comme la mort, ses dents jaunâtres et ses yeux injectés de sang, tranchaient avec ses vêtements orange fluo qu'il n'avait même pas pris de la peine de retirer. Non, il s'était précipité ici aussi, à brides abattues comme Renji et Kurosaki se demanda ce qu'il avait donc bien pu faire pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Il braqua lentement l'arme sur l'homme, se rendant alors compte à quel point il tremblait. Il serait bien incapable de viser vu comme son bras bougeait, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Pour le moment, il y avait encore son arme entre lui et ce cinglé. Son seul lien avec la vie, c'était cette arme, sa survie il la tenait au bout du bras.

« Shuuhei, pensa-t-il en sentant une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de déglutir, quand tu m'as appris à tirer tu savais qu'un jour ce genre de chose arriverait. Et si je dois tuer ce type aujourd'hui, si je suis en vie demain ça sera grâce à toi... »

_Gentil le petit, gentil, souffla Kurotsuchi comme s'il s'adressait à un chien, jouant avec sa hache d'une main. Il veut jouer, comme c'est mignon.

Il avança d'un pas sur la moquette de la chambre et Ichigo tenta de se reculer le plus loin possible dans la pièce. Voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, et son sang s'égoutter déjà le long de la lame tranchante de cette hache abominable, il parvint à articuler :

_Reculez ! Reculez ou je tire !

Sa propre voix semblait ne pas lui appartenir, tant elle était lointaine, différente. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, pas maintenant. Il ne le voulait pas. Il allait tirer. S'il faisait un pas de plus il le tuerait !

_Tirer ? Mais pourquoi mon mignon, on va juste jouer un peu tous les deux, reprit Mayuri, passant un doigt désincarné sur le tranchant de sa hache. Ça va être marrant. On p... Mmmm...

Le visiteur sembla tout à coup être attiré en arrière. Sa hache tomba lourdement au sol et il plaqua ses deux mains sur son cou. Ichigo haleta, sa bouche soudainement sèche et ses membres tremblants de frayeur. Le corps de Mayuri eut quelques tremblements, puis le rouquin remarqua les deux larges mains qui encerclaient son cou pâle. L'homme tomba à terre, son corps ayant un dernier sursaut, inerte.

_Oh mon Dieu, soupira-t-il, ses yeux exorbités par tant d'horreur.

Un homme enjamba alors le corps tombé au sol et Ichigo sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba lourdement sur la moquette de sa chambre, les bras flasques et les lèvres entrouvertes, sa bouche sèche au possible et incapable de penser rationnellement. L'homme avança vers lui et tendit ses bras dans sa direction. Il ferma les yeux et sentit alors le plus grand soulagement de toute sa vie courir dans ses veines, insuffler un souffle nouveau dans ses poumons. L'émotion avait amené les larmes dans ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir correctement, elle avait même paralysé ses mains, ses bras et ses jambes et son estomac lui faisait tant mal qu'il était prêt à rendre tout ce qu'il avait avaler pendant la journée.

Quand l'homme qui venait d'étrangler Mayuri parvint à ses côtés, il s'accroupit juste devant lui et l'observa avec inquiétude. Incapable de dire le moindre mot, Ichigo était seulement capable de se répéter un mot dans sa tête, une seule information qui tournait en boucle depuis que ses yeux turquoises avaient envahi son champ de vision : Grimmjow.

_Si jamais j'te vois tenir à nouveau une arme à feu, j'te jure que c'est moi qui t'fais la peau, lui souffla-t-il en retirant de ses mains son arme. J'veux pas qu'tu tues quelqu'un. Jamais. Même un taré comme lui.

Ses mots sonnaient comme une remontrance mais Kurosaki était bien incapable d'en saisir le sens. Il ne pouvait que se sentir grisé par le soulagement qui avait relâché chaque nerf dans son corps et qui coulait dans ses veines. La pure adrénaline et le stress laissaient place à un sentiment de joie ultime, d'excitation presque incomparable et il cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Grimmjow soupira puis s'écarta de lui avant de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Ichigo prit appui sur lui, ses émotions rendant encore son corps fébrile mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question. Jaggerjack l'entrainait déjà hors de sa chambre, hors de son appartement, hors de son immeuble. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes et ils s'élancèrent sous la pluie comme s'ils ne risquaient pas de finir trempés jusqu'aux os :

_Grimmjow... ? Tenta-t-il d'une voix enrouée, hésitant.

_Tu dois partir, lui répondit-il sans se retourner vers lui, sa voix à moitié couverte par le bruit de la pluie. J'savais que certain d'entre eux viendraient. Il l'avaient dit en prison. Ils l'avaient qu'ils voulaient t'retrouver. Jamais prendre la parole d'un prisonnier à la légère, j'suis bien placé pour l'savoir. Et cet imbécile d'Abaraï qui déblatérait tout c'qu'il savait sur toi en montrant des photos d'chez toi...

_Et la réunion... ce soir, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ce soir ? Je t'attendais... Tu n'es pas venu ! Déblatéra le roux, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde à cet instant.

_Ah euh... d'solé pour ça, bredouilla le bleuté perdant subitement son assurance légendaire. Une urgence d'dernière minute. J't'expliquerai...

Mais Ichigo en doutait, qu'il s'expliquerait. Et puis une urgence ? Une urgence de quoi ? Ne pouvait-il pas seulement lui dire qu'Aizen s'en était encore mêlé et qu'il l'avait empêché de le rejoindre en lui donnant des choses à faire ?

Il se précipitèrent dans une petite voiture de sport garée devant l'immeuble et démarrèrent, incognito. Ichigo se cala dans le fauteuil, complètement passif se demandant encore ce qui était en train de se produire et s'il n'était pas mort. Il avait soudainement froid, ses vêtements étaient trempés et il reprit peu à peu conscience de son corps et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Grimmjow s'engagea rapidement dans la circulation de la ville et poursuivit son monologue :

_Probablement 90% des cinglés du pays sont en libertés c'soir. J'te laisserai jamais tout seul chez toi alors qu'ils savent qui t'es et où t'habitent.

_Grimmjow...

_On pouvait pas rester chez toi, le coupa-t-il en jetant un œil observateur dans le rétroviseur. D'un parce que les voisins auront entendus les cris et l'bruit et deux parce que ton putain d'ex allait rappliquer. J'voulais pas l'laisser jouer le héros à ma place.

Il tourna la tête et lança ce qui devait être un sourire amusé et rassurant à la fois, mais il se crispa en posant ses yeux sur le visage blafard et les yeux perdus du jeune homme. Inquiet, Jaggerjack posa une main sur la cuisse de Kurosaki :

_Hé...

_Grimmjow, je... j'ai failli le tuer, avoua-t-il fronçant ses sourcils au dernier mot de sa phrase. Je le voulais. J'allais le faire. Je voulais le faire, je l'aurais fait. Il n'aurait fait qu'un pas de plus et... mon arme...

_Dans ma poche. Ton appart est plutôt un carnage, c'est deux trous du c' évanouis sur ton plancher, dit-il en dodelinant sa tête de droite à gauche. La première personne qui entrera dans ton appart' va s'poser dix mille questions et j'serai prêt à parier que ça s'ra ton ex, y va s'ruer là-bas dès qu'il saura pour les évadés...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la façon dont Shuuhei l'avait quitté précipitamment : "ferme bien la porte derrière moi et tes fenêtres", en jetant ensuite un regard plus qu'inquiet en direction des baies vitrées du salon. Il avait radicalement changé d'attitude et son visage était devenu pâle. Il avait sûrement eu vent de l'évasion avant le monde entier, contacté par ses supérieurs très certainement. Et pourtant, il avait filé, le laissant seul alors qu'il savait très bien que les prisonniers pourraient venir dans son loft et tenter de lui faire du mal.

_Il viendra à ta rescousse comme un espèce de Superman qu'il croit être, poursuivit le bleuté. Tsss... Quand il verra qu't'es pas là il t'appellera et tu l'rassureras. Et j'pense qu'il va même prendre la peine de nettoyer ton appart'. Il pourra se vanter d'avoir repris deux évadés dans la même nuit. Et il risque d'en prendre plus en restant chez toi c'te nuit. Crois-moi.

Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de parvenir à comprendre ce que Grimmjow venait de dire. Mais étant donné que son ex allait être débordé à cause de cette évasion, il doutait très sérieusement qu'il laisse tomber ses hommes pour accourir chez lui. Il lui avait donné des consignes claires et le roux avait été assez stupide pour ne pas les suivre.

_Et... et si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui arrive en premier chez moi ?

Grimmjow sembla un instant désarçonné par sa question, il eut un mouvement d'épaule nerveux et lui lança quelques coups d'œils interrogateurs.

_Grimmjow, si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui... on va croire que...

_Oh et puis merde !

Jaggerjak s'empressa d'attraper son portable dans sa poche et le balança sur les genoux d'Ichigo.

_Trouve un « Yammy » dans mes contacts, ordonna-t-il en jouant d'un coup de volant pour dépasser comme un pro une voiture sur l'autoroute.

_Yammy, voilà !

_Bin compose le numéro, putain ! Lui lança-t-il d'une voix nerveuse.

Ichigo s'exécuta et plaqua l'appareil contre l'oreille du conducteur après avoir composé le numéro. De l'autre côté du combiné il put entendre la voix, forte et grave du dénommé Yammy :

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Grimmjow ?

_Est-ce que le boss est là ? Demanda-t-il comme pour s'assurer innocemment qu'Aizen n'était pas rentré.

_Nope. Parti et tu l'sais.

_Faut qu't'envoies quelqu'un tout de suite, illico chez Kurosaki. Pour faire le ménage.

Un coup d'œil nerveux fut lancé en direction d'Ichigo et il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Et qui était ce Yammy ?

_Le ménage ? J'sais pas bien, Grimmjow. Avec tous ces types évadés, tout ça... Ça sent pas bon.

_Putain on te d'mande pas ton avis, t'vas faire c'que j'te dis, enfoiré ! Grogna Jaggerjack d'une voix menaçante. C'est qui l'chef ici, bordel ?!

Après quelques secondes de silence un son s'éleva dans le portable de Grimmjow et un lointain « Ouais, connard » lui répondit. Puis il raccrocha et il se redressa, sa tête lui faisant signe de reprendre le portable. Ichigo s'exécuta en restant tout de même quelque peu surpris :

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Grimmjow ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans le pétrin à cause de moi...

_J'le suis déjà d'puis un bail, trésor. J'y suis jusqu'au cou d'puis que j't'ai rencontré, répondit-il avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ses yeux braqués sur la route.

Kurosaki se renfrogna, ignorant s'il se moquait de lui ou si ses paroles avaient un sens plus profond. Lui aussi était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, parce qu'il avait ces sentiments...

_Faut qu'tu captes Amour, personne est en sécurité c'soir. Des tarés sont sortis d'prison, à part moi j'veux dire, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur son passager. Ils voudront t'avoir, parce qu'ils t'en veulent, parce qu'ils t'ont vu de loin, parce qu'ils t'admirent...

_Pourquoi m'en voudraient-ils ?

_Un sacré nombre de types a pas pu assister à ton atelier à cause du nombre de places limités. Y'en a qui l'ont pas digéré. Et certains tarés pourraient avoir envie d'te l'faire regretter...

_Mais... mais j'y suis pour rien ! S'écria le jeune homme en se redressant, énervé. C'est Yamamoto qui a voulu tout ça !

Grimmjow secoua la tête et tourna la tête un instant vers la fenêtre, observant la route défiler rapidement à côté du véhicule. Il grimaça en tentant de paraître le moins pessimiste possible :

_J'pense que si y'a bien quelqu'un qu'a dû trinquer cette nuit, c'est bien l'vieux directeur.

Ichigo soupira en laissant tomber ses paupières sur ses yeux. Cette nuit était pour le moins étrange, et il pouvait sentir qu'une chose tragique était en train de se passer. Au-delà du simple fait que Grimmjow était prêt à le mettre en sécurité, il ne savait où, il avait la désagréable impression que l'évasion massive de prisonniers n'était pas sans rapport avec leurs recherches. Et si c'était Barragan qui avait planifié tout ça ? Pensa-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

Ou pire encore... Aizen ?!

* * *

_**- Au même moment, aux abords de la prison de haute sécurité de Tokyo -**_

Shuuhei braqua les roues de sa voiture de fonction à droite, faisant crisser les pneus lorsqu'il aplatit d'un franc coup de pied la pédale de frein. Il ne prit pas la peine d'arrêter le moteur du véhicule et sortit en catastrophe par la portière en courant sur la route. Devant lui, des camions de forces spéciales, des ambulances, des pompiers, les services secrets... Il se précipita au-delà du périmètre de sécurité après avoir montré son badge et découvrit les portes de la prison de Tokyo. Grandes ouvertes. Ouvertes à tous vents.

Bon sang... Ils s'étaient tous fait la malle ! Pensa-t-il, essoufflé et complètement ahuris par la vision qui s'étalait devant lui. Comment ces prisonniers auraient-ils pu passer à côté d'une chance pareille ! Les portes étaient ouvertes, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se précipiter à l'extérieur ! Comment cela s'était-il produit, bon sang ? Se demanda-t-il en serrant les dents et les poings.

_Capitaine !

L'un de ses subordonnés du commissariat se précipita vers lui. Le regard catastrophé et le visage blême, il s'accrocha au bras de son capitaine en avançant à ses côtés, lui débitant un flot de paroles impressionnant :

_Il y a beaucoup de blessés chez les gardiens. Les prisonniers ont fait exploser quelques murs, on ne sait pas comment. L'équipe scientifique est déjà sur le terrain. On dénombre trois morts : deux gardiens et un prisonnier. Le commissaire est injoignable, elle...

_Quoi ?

Shuuhei se figea et jeta un œil noir à son subordonné :

_Le... Commissaire Yoruichi est introuvable ?

_Oui, mais on tente de la joindre depuis toute à l'heure. On n'a pas d'autres supérieurs que vous ici Capitaine, vous êtes le plus gradé.

Les yeux noirs d'Hisagi se retournèrent sur l'enceinte mal en point et un millier de pensées traversèrent sa tête. Le seul supérieur ici ? Le seul gradé ? Et Yoruichi introuvable, il ne pouvait pas tenir les reines de tout ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il était bien trop impliqué émotionnellement et personnellement entre Ichigo et Grimmjow. Il fallait que quelqu'un de plus gradé soit...

Soudain, il se figea et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

_Kyouraku-san...

Kyouraku était dans la prison !

Il se dégagea de la prise de son subordonné et s'élança à l'intérieur de l'enceinte malgré les plaintes de quelques pompiers qu'il dépassa. Il enjamba les décombres, quelques corps qui recevaient les premiers soins et aperçut un pompier qui notait sur un calepin les noms des blessés.

_Kyouraku, avez-vous un Kyouraku ? Demanda-t-il hagard en lançant des regards autour de lui.

L'homme fronça les sourcils quelque peu réfractaire à l'idée de lui répondre, mais il prit la peine de regarder sur sa liste.

_En salle de repos, Kyouraku Sh...

Shuuhei déguerpit en un éclair, ne laissant aucune chance à l'homme de terminer sa phrase. Il courut à travers le large couloir par lequel il avait vu Grimmjow s'évader, Ichigo entre ses mains au bout de son arme. Il avançait dans le noir, plus d'électricité, le vent de la nuit s'engouffrait dans le labyrinthe qu'était la prison. Quand il bifurqua sur la droite il poussa ce qu'il restait de la porte de la salle de repos.

Deux infirmiers étaient en train de hisser un corps sur une civière. Un corps qui semblait inerte, dont les longs cheveux noirs ondulés balançaient dans le vide. Sentant son cœur avoir un loupé, Shuuhei resta figé en échappant un hoquet d'horreur. Puis, il observa le visage ensanglanté de Kyouraku Shunsui se dévoiler devant lui alors que les infirmiers s'agitaient autour de lui pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

_Kyouraku-san, parvint-il à articuler d'un faible filet de voix en rejoignant la civière.

L'homme était conscient, ses yeux plissés, comme si le simple fait de les ouvrir était plus douloureux que toutes les blessures du monde. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger mais ses pupilles glissèrent jusqu'à lui en l'entendant l'appeler. L'un des infirmiers tenta de l'éloigner mais la main de Kyouraku bougea et sembla se diriger vers lui.

_Sh... kun..., s'éleva un filet de voix aiguë que le capitaine de police ne parvint pas à identifier comme étant la voix de son supérieur.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? S'empressa-t-il de demander aux infirmiers qui pansaient une plaie ouverte sur l'abdomen du blessé.

_Je dirais qu'ils l'ont attaqué. Ils avaient besoin d'armes, d'habits civils et la salle de repos des gardiens est l'endroit idéal pour ça. Il était sans doute seul quand ils ont débarqué, expliqua le premier infirmier en fronçant les sourcils appliqué sur ses gestes.

_Ils l'ont tabassé, poursuivit l'autre en levant un œil sur Hisagi. Côtes cassés, tibia fracturé, son bras est aussi cassé en plusieurs endroits. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur son visage quant aux blessures internes... il nous reste à les déterminer. Nous devons l'amener à l'hôpital.

_Faites vite, les pria Shuuhei en dégageant la porte endommagé de leur passage pour qu'ils puissent transporter Kyouraku hors de la pièce jusqu'à l'ambulance dehors.

L'endroit était un carnage, un véritable film d'horreur avait dû se dérouler ici. Kyouraku s'était sans doute défendu, pensa Hisagi en jetant un œil aux casiers éventrés devant ses yeux. Bon sang, tout ça pour... pourquoi ? La panne d'électricité n'avait pu arriver inopinément, le système de relais aurait dû prendre le relais justement, il était fait pour ça ! Alors comment... ? Ce n'était pas un accident, avait-il tout de suite pensé en prenant sa voiture jusqu'ici. Quelqu'un avait délibérément débranché le système électrique de secours. Oui, mais qui ?

Il secoua la tête en admettant l'évidence : tout ceci allait vraiment déboucher sur une sale affaire ! La police allait être réquisitionnée pendant des jours, voire même peut-être la police des polices si Yoruichi continuait à demeurer introuvable. Trop de choses lui paraissaient être des coïncidences pour qu'elles ne le soient pas. Yoruichi et Barragan avaient-ils orchestré cette évasion ? Ou bien était-ce en rapport avec l'évasion récente de Grimmjow, et donc Aizen serait impliqué ? Il espérait bien que ça n'était pas la dernière solution, si Ichigo se retrouvait encore au milieu de la mêlée... lui qui n'avait rien demandé de plus qu'à rencontrer des prisonniers. D'ailleurs, ces mêmes prisonniers devaient se trouver dehors maintenant, et eux seuls savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre aux carreaux brisés de la pièce, inspirant profondément en laissant la lumière de la lune baigner son visage. Ces prisonniers... où comptaient-ils aller ? Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop bien fichés pour espérer s'échapper loin, quitter la ville ou même le pays. Il était certain que les plus malins s'en sortiraient et feraient une longue cavale, peut-être même ne les retrouveraient-ils jamais. Mais les autres ? Avaient-ils un but ? Une vengeance, quelqu'un à revoir ?

_Tch...

Il dodelina de la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils se rueraient chez leur famille, l'être aimé. Même Grimmjow l'avait fait. Il s'était échappé et avait ensuite désiré revoir Ichigo, et il avait foncé chez lui.

Soudain, il sursauta et tourna sur ses talons, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Ichigo ! Ichigo était chez lui. Seul. Et ces types...

_Putain !

Il évacua la pièce au pas de course, sa main tâtonnant dans sa poche pour y trouver son portable et y pianoter un numéro rapidement. Toujours élancé il sortit des lieux et dépassa l'armada de secours et de forces de l'ordre pour rejoindre sa voiture. L'air paniqué et le cœur battant à tout rompre, le silence relatif qu'il trouva dans l'habitat de son véhicule ne fit que le rendre encore plus nerveux. Et quand la voix d'Ichigo retentit dans son téléphone il ne put dissimuler dans sa voix sa profonde inquiétude :

_Ichigo ! Où es-tu ?! Débita-t-il en démarrant sa voiture prêt à rejoindre le loft de son ex au quart de tour.

_Shuuhei..., répondit la voix hésitante de Kurosaki. Je...

_Ne bouge pas ! Surtout ne bouge pas ! N'ouvre à personne tu m'entends... J'aurais jamais dû partir et te laisser seul quand j'ai su... l'évasion a...

_Je sais, Shuuhei. Mais... c'est trop tard, lui répondit-il. Je... je suis déjà parti. Je suis avec... avec Grimmjow.

Un silence suivit ses paroles et Hisagi ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pique au cœur. Grimmjow... Il éprouvait une haine farouche envers ce type, mais au moins Ichigo était en sécurité. Tout du moins pour l'instant, pendant combien de temps Jaggerjack jouerait-il les innocents ? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et refusait de lui laisser Ichigo. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était plus rapide que lui...

_Oh..., parvint-il à articuler. Où ça ?

_Je... j'en sais rien. On doit être sur l'autoroute en direction du sud et on...

Shuuhei sursauta soudain en entendant la voix lointaine de Grimmjow couper celle du rouquin :

_Ça va, tout va bien ! Si t'veux savoir où on est t'as qu'à lancer tes chiens à nos trousses, teme !

_Grimmjow ! Retentit la voix d'Ichigo visiblement en colère.

_Ichigo, tous les grands criminels du pays sont en liberté. Tu dois au plus vite rejoindre un endroit sécurisé. Comme un commissariat...

_Je te jure que la seule volonté de Grimmjow est aussi de m'emmener dans un endroit où je serai en sécurité, lui répondit-il de la voix la plus calme du monde malgré tout ce qui se produisait. Je sais que ces types en auront peut-être après moi.

_Bien. Avoir conscience du danger est déjà une bonne chose. Tu... Tu me diras où tu seras quand tu y arriveras ? Je me sentirai plus rassuré.

Il entendit un soupir prononcé de l'autre côté de la ligne et un minuscule acquiescement lui répondit :

_Ok.

_Et si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi !

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_Justement...

_Je me sens plus en sécurité avec Grimmjow qu'avec n'importe qui.

Cette réplique lui transperça le cœur mais il feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

_Bien. Prends soin de toi, Ichi.

_Toi aussi.

Et sur ces mots, l'écrivain raccrocha avant qu'il ne l'ait fait. Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Qui savait où Jaggerjack allait le conduire : dans un repère à yakuza ? Chez Aizen ? Pfff... Ichigo allait certainement être bien à l'abris des regards il n'en doutait pas, mais pour combien de temps Grimmjow serait-il capable de le tenir loin de tout ?

Il s'arrêta sur le bas côté sans arrêter le moteur de sa voiture, tentant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il avait du pain sur la planche ce soir et il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Tout s'entrechoquait dans son esprit, son inquiétude pour Ichigo, son envie de partir à la recherche du commissaire Yoruichi, son désir de prendre des nouvelles de Kyouraku... Et ses hommes sur le terrain laissés à l'abandon dans la prison, ils faisaient tout le boulot ! Et lui se morfondait alors que des criminels courraient les rues. Il fallait qu'un état d'urgence soit décrété... Mais c'était le Maire qui devait agir, et s'il pensait que Barragan était à l'origine de tout cela comment pourrait-il obtenir une solution venant de lui ? Non. Il fallait qu'il court-circuite tout de ce petit monde, il fallait qu'il tape plus haut. Et seul Kyouraku pouvait l'y aider.

Il lâcha son portable et plaqua ses mains sur le volant, la tête baissée. Oui, Kyouraku saurait quoi faire ! Si seulement il était toujours en vie. Et s'il ne l'était plus... qui l'aiderait ? Kensei ? Non... pas la moindre chance. Hirako ? Plutôt rêver ! Il n'avait plus personne à part Kyouraku.

Il posa son pied sur la pédale d'embrayage avant de passer la première vitesse et de s'engager à nouveau sur la route. Prenant la route de l'hôpital, il espérait simplement qu'aucun évadé avait déjà fait des siennes...

* * *

Grimmjow avait pris une petite bretelle qui les éloigna de l'autoroute et qui filait entre de grandes étendues d'usines et d'anciens quartiers industriels. Le paysage avait radicalement changé et Ichigo ne perdait aucune miette du voyage. Il lui semblait qu'ils roulaient depuis des heures mais il n'en était rien. Sûrement parce qu'il aurait aimé que ce voyage dure des heures, rien que Grimmjow et lui seuls au monde dans une voiture qui filait au bout du monde... Ça sonnait comme un rêve. Mais il avait bien conscience de la réalité : la ville de Tokyo venait de se transformer en un gigantesque repère de criminels en liberté. Combien y aurait-il de vols, de meurtres et de viols cette nuit à cause de tout ça ? Il ferma les yeux, en tentant de se convaincre que la police de la ville était assez puissante pour contenir tout cela. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que les autorités et les politiques sauraient agir vite. Mais cela impliquait que Barragan le Maire et Yoruichi la commissaire fassent leur boulot. Et ça ne semblait pas être leur tasse de thé...

De plus, le coup de fil de Shuuhei l'avait inquiété, surtout que depuis Grimmjow s'était muré dans un silence qui laissait présager une colère noire. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Ne rien lui dire, ou carrément ne pas lui répondre pour qu'il remue ciel et terre afin de le retrouver ? Non. Si Shuuhei savait qu'il était en sécurité tout irait bien. Il ne ferait rien de dingue. Tout du moins pour l'instant.

Après plusieurs minutes sur une route sinueuse, mal bétonnée et abimée, une grande bâtisse semblable à un immense manoir que l'on verrait dans les films d'épouvante, s'éleva devant eux. La voiture s'engagea dans une allée faite de graviers après avoir franchis deux grandes portes de ferraille ouvertes. Grimmjow gara la voiture à côté dune berline sombre devant les escaliers de pierres conduisant à la porte d'entrée de la demeure.

Choqué, Ichigo observa les yeux écarquillés l'immense maison aux quatre étages et aux pierres apparentes qui se dressait devant lui, telle une menace. Alors c'était ça la demeure d'Aizen ? Elle lui ressemblait, aucun doute là-dessus : mystérieuse, sombre et flippante !

Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour comprendre où Grimmjow le conduisait, après avoir aperçu au bout de la route cette grande maison à l'allure sinistre. Et il avait demandé tout haut si ses suppositions étaient bonnes. Son conducteur n'avait pas cherché à lui mentir et encore moins à lui cacher que Aizen était sorti de la ville pour affaires, pendant une période indéterminée. Ce qui laissait Grimmjow maître des lieux ou presque, puisque le chef yakuza avait remis entre ses mains le droit de diriger tout ce petit monde.

Se retrouver chez Aizen avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, mais tant qu'il y était avec Jaggerjack et que le yakuza était hors de la ville, il n'avait sans doute aucune inquiétude à avoir. Bien que la demeure devant ses yeux continuait à lui donner des sueurs froides. Dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied en dehors de la voiture, trois hommes costumés de noir et à l'allure de farouches yakuzas sortirent de la maison et accoururent vers eux. Ils se rangèrent en ligne à quelques mètres d'eux et se plièrent presque en deux pour saluer Grimmjow qui ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Ichigo quant à lui, surpris par cette démonstration de respect resta figé quelques instants avant de suivre le bleuté sur les marches qui menaient au perron.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un dernier regard aux hommes qui leur avaient emboité le pas.

_C'qu'on leur a dit d'faire certainement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut comme s'il avait pénétré une autre dimension. La demeure d'Aizen était encore plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. Une employée vint immédiatement prendre leur manteau et leur demander s'ils désiraient dîner, ou bien autre chose. Mais Grimmjow l'envoya balader et lui demanda de la fermer.

Ils montèrent au premier étage, par un immense escalier de pierre recouvert d'un tapis de velours rouge. Ils poursuivirent en empruntant un escalier maintenant plus étroit jusqu'au quatrième étage. Interloqué et curieux, Ichigo observait chaque recoin de la vaste demeure quitte à en perdre la vue, et à sentir sa tête tourner sous le trop plein d'informations, de meubles, de décorations et de découvertes. Quand Grimmjow ouvrit la seule porte qui se trouvait sur le palier du quatrième étage, Kurosaki l'observa avec un intérêt tout nouveau :

_J'habite là. C'mon étage. Aizen me l'a réservé, pas depuis longtemps mais... c'est mes quartiers privés comme il dit.

Il poussa la porte et invita le jeune homme à pénétrer dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un petit appartement qu'à une simple chambre de bonne. Certes la pièce était plus petite que son loft, mais elle possédait un beau volume sous les toits de la maison aux poutres apparentes. Le plafond se trouvait à trois mètres au-dessus de leur tête et le plancher qui recouvrait le sol se mit à craquer tandis qu'ils avançaient tous deux dans l'espace sombre. Grimmjow alluma la lumière et Ichigo se dirigea vers une immense cheminée ancienne sur laquelle le bleuté avait installé toute une armada de photographies mises en évidence dans des cadres.

Émerveillé, il se rendit alors compte que c'était la toute première fois qu'il pénétrait son intimé de la sorte. La vie de Grimmjow, son monde était enfin là devant lui, à sa portée et il en faisait partie. Il l'avait enfin invité à faire partie de tout ça et il n'y avait pas de meilleur sentiment. Il se sentait chanceux, heureux et transporté par une sorte de félicité rare. Les photos affichaient des personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam sauf ce jeune adolescent aux cheveux bleus dont le large sourire aux dents blanches ne pouvait être confondu avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Grimmjow adolescent, posait devant un immeuble des quartiers mal famés de Tokyo, un jeune homme à ses côtés. A droite, un autre cliché le montrait au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes plus âgés et visiblement plus mélancoliques que lui. Pourtant, son visage rayonnait. Sur chaque image il n'y avait que lui qui crevait la photographie, que lui qui attirait le regard de Kurosaki.

_La première fois qu'j'ai rencontré Aizen..., commenta-t-il alors qu'Ichigo s'était figé devant une photo de Grimmjow posant fier et heureux avec un Aizen protecteur dont la main pesait sur l'épaule de son protégé.

_On dirait que tu as... quel âge as-tu là-dessus ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le cadre photo entre ses mains.

_Quinze ? P'tet quatorze j'sais même plus. Il finançait une partie d'l'orphelinat dans l'quel j'étais. Comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré.

_Bon sang... Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais être beau !

Grimmjow échappa un ricanement et Ichigo se reprit en s'éloignant des clichés :

_Enfin je veux dire... Tu l'es toujours, crois-moi. Seulement... tu es différent.

_Différent ? Répéta l'autre, intrigué par ses déclarations.

_Oui. Il y avait quelque chose dans tes yeux à cette époque qui semble moins... tragique. Peut-être. Difficile à dire, mais je le sens.

_J'serai plus jamais ce Grimmjow-là, lui dit-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix en s'asseyant sur le canapé d'angle non loin. Et ça fait longtemps que j'le suis plus. J'pouvais pas me permettre d'le rester. Être un yakuza implique des changements.

_Grimmjow... Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici ? Est-ce qu'Aizen est...

_Aizen est absent, le coupa-t-il en retirant ses chaussures avant de placer ses pieds sur la table basse. Pour combien d'temps j'en sais rien. Mais assez longtemps pour que tout ça s'calme. Quand ils auront repris les évadés t'pourras rentrer chez toi.

L'orangé soupira profondément en détournant les yeux. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Bien qu'il ne détestait pas cette situation, très loin de là, il se doutait fort bien que ça ne serait pas la même chose lorsqu'Aizen serait de retour entre ces murs. Il le pousserait très certainement à accepter d'aider ses petites affaires et surtout de lui ouvrir la route pour les élections.

_Où est parti Aizen ? Questionna-t-il soudain en s'avançant vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Elle donnait sur le jardin de derrière plongé dans le noir, et il avait beau plisser les yeux pour tenter d'en discerner les limites la nuit noire l'en empêchait.

_Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Lui répliqua Jaggerjack en laissant tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

_Je ne sais pas, je m'interroge c'est tout, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il part au même moment que l'évasion... Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

_Amour, Aizen est toujours bizarre. Qu'il soit parti au même moment est p'tet aussi qu'une coïncidence. Tu dois arrêter d'te poser un milliard de questions.

Il lui fit signe de venir s'installer à côté de lui. Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur le canapé, hanche contre hanche avec lui, tentant innocemment de se blottir plus étroitement contre lui. Cette situation et cette intimité ne dureraient pas éternellement il devait en profiter, non ?

_Je peux au moins appeler ma famille ? Leur dire que je vais bien ? Mon père va s'inquiéter.

_Évidemment, lui souffla-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Et si t'as faim ou soif...

_Pourquoi tu es si attentionné et dévoué tout à coup, hein ?

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent jusqu'à lui et Grimmjow détourna le visage feignant de hausser les épaules pour prouver une indifférence inexistante. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ses actes et de leurs conséquences.

_J'sais pas. T'as quand même eu une sale journée avec ces cinglés qui t'ont couru après, jusque chez toi. J'ai juste... envie de... d'te faire oublier.

_Je vais bien, Grimmjow, murmura-t-il en étirant un sourire béât de bonheur total. Très bien... Je suis avec toi.

L'autre émit un son indescriptible, entre le ricanement et l'étouffement dû à la surprise. Mais le silence reprit bientôt son droit et ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre étroitement, leurs paupières se fermant doucement et le sommeil les gagnant. Ichigo savait que tout ce qui s'était produit ce soir était inquiétant, terrible même mais il n'y pouvait rien pour l'instant. Cette évasion, tous ces criminels en liberté à présent... la ville allait plonger dans une peur panique incommensurable et lui se retrouvait dans cette forteresse gardée par des yakuzas armés jusqu'aux dents un garde du corps rôdé à ses côtés. Oui, il était en sécurité et il n'en avait pas honte.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, éveillé par les mouvements de Grimmjow il eut du mal à se rappeler où il était. En découvrant l'intérieur des quartiers du bleuté tout lui revint en mémoire et il observa le locataire des lieux se lever et fouiller dans sa poche. Frottant son visage d'une main il s'étira puis jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait toujours nuit noire et l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée de pierres indiquait quatre heures vingt et des poussières. Grimmjow était plongé dans son portable, fixant l'écran en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Lorsqu'il tourna enfin son visage dans sa direction, Kurosaki saisit immédiatement son tourment :

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_Faut qu'j'y aille...

_Quoi ?! Répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Maintenant ?! Mais...

_Désolé. Une urgence. Quand Aizen est pas là j'gère les merdes.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus en désordre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en aller mais il le devait, et Ichigo le savait bien lui aussi. Il revint vers lui et lui désigna le grand lit, king size, qui se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente puis le téléphone au mur. S'il composait le un, l'un de ses hommes lui répondrait et il pourrait demander tout ce qu'il voudrait. La salle de bain se trouvait juste à côté de la chambre et s'il avait le moindre soucis, il pouvait toujours l'appeler sur son portable même s'il ne le lui conseillait pas.

_Pourquoi, tu vas où ?

_J'sais pas bien, répondit-il. On vient d'me laisser un message. Difficile à décrypter surtout que j'capte qu'un kanji sur... quatre ! Mais j'crois qu'un fournisseur d'Aizen a eu des emmerdes avec...

_Avec quoi ? Fournisseur de quoi ?

_Tu sais quoi ? J'pense qu'vaut mieux qu'tu saches rien d'tout ça.

Ichigo n'en demanda pas plus et acquiesça silencieusement, encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Il observa Grimmjow quitter la pièce puis se dirigea vers le lit sans demander son reste. Le matelas était presque aussi agréable que celui de son propre lit. Et il s'endormit là, habillé, couché sur le ventre en se demandant ce que Grimmjow pouvait bien faire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans la ciel et il était toujours seul. Il remua doucement, mal à l'aise dans son jean et son tee-shirt de la veille qui semblaient l'avoir gêné pendant la nuit. Il se frotta les yeux et s'assit sur le bord du lit, recouvrant ses esprits et surtout se demandant pourquoi il s'était laissé attirer là-dedans. Il inspecta l'espace sans trouver de traces du bleuté, et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Les employés d'Aizen devaient certainement savoir où il était passé. Mais en tentant d'ouvrir la porte il remarqua que celle-ci était verrouillée, de l'extérieur. Il essaya bien de tirer sur la poignée pendant de longues secondes mais celle-ci refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir. Il frappa, donna des coups de poings contre la surface dure en appelant à l'aide mais personne ne lui répondit.

_Il y a quelqu'un ?! Ouvrez ! Ouvrez-moi ! Grimmjow ! GRIMMJOW !

Il commença à paniquer et se retourna subitement pour inspecter l'endroit. Pourquoi Grimmjow l'avait-il enfermé ici ? C'était au-delà de la simple protection, c'était... de l'emprisonnement ! Mais non, Grimmjow n'était pas capable de lui faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique, il en venait à douter, pensa-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre. Il avait l'air capable de tout quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité. Certes, le voir si protecteur le rendait heureux, et emplissait son cœur d'un souffle nouveau mêlé de courage et d'amour, mais c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Si Grimmjow avait véritablement l'intention de le protéger, de le garder à l'écart du monde pendant que les évadés couraient dehors il aurait pu lui en parler ! Ichigo aurait bien fait tout ce qui lui aurait demandé, i compris se faire enfermer ici.

Mais quelque chose lui laissait à penser que tout n'allait pas comme le bleuté l'espérait. Il l'avait lu au fond de ses yeux cette nuit avant qu'il ne parte précipitamment, prétextant un quelconque "fournisseur" d'Aizen. Il avait eut l'air plus que préoccupé et ce n'était pas son genre. S'il croyait pouvoir lui cacher des choses il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Il commençait à le connaitre ce grand gaillard aux cheveux bleu qui donnait l'impression de ne jamais s'en faire, et il savait pertinemment que quelque chose de très important le contrariait. Bien plus que ces prisonniers en liberté.

Il décida de prendre son mal en patience, que pouvait-il faire à part rester là et ne rien faire en attendant qu'il ne rentre ? Il se trouva d'ailleurs bien calme en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le canapé en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Il patienta pendant près d'une heure, occupé à remettre en ordre ses pensées et ce qui s'était produit la veille. Il espérait que personne n'avait vu les deux évadés chez lui et encore moins dans leur état : assommés. Et s'il était porté disparu, ça serait Grimmjow qui serait le plus dans la panade. Mais par chance, Jaggerjack avait envoyé un homme faire ce qu'il fallait et Shuuhei était au courant qu'il était ici. Personne ne chercherait plus loin.

Il prit le temps d'appeler son père à Karakura, sans pour autant lui parler des intrusions de Renji et Mayuri chez lui, ni qu'il avait quitté son appartement. Il se contenta de le rassurer et de ne pas s'éterniser sur les évasions de ses anciens élèves. Pendant sa conversation téléphonique il avait fait les cent pas, inconsciemment, et s'était approché de la fenêtre qu'il avait tenté d'ouvrir sans succès. Après avoir raccroché, il s'éternisa sur la poignée de toutes les fenêtres de l'étage, se rendant alors compte qu'elles étaient toutes condamnées, sans exception.

_Grimmjow..., grogna-t-il en serrant les dents espérant qu'il aurait une bonne explication à lui donner.

Il composa le numéro de Jaggerjack, bien décidé à lui demander des explications, et à exiger des réponses surtout. Mais il tomba directement sur sa boîte vocale et laissa un message des plus enragés :

_Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis enfermé chez toi ?! La porte, les fenêtres tout est verrouillé, Grimmjow ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication et ne me sors pas l'excuse des évadés, je veux la vérité ! Je ne suis pas un animal en cage nom d'un chien !

Mais son message agacé n'avait pas eu d'effet, puisqu'il passa le reste de la journée seul, enfermé. Il reçut un coup de téléphone vers midi, au téléphone mural qui se trouvait près du canapé, mais ne daigna pas décrocher, cantonné dans une rage intérieure qui ne manquerait pas d'exploser dès qu'il verrait Jaggerjack.

En milieu d'après-midi il entreprit d'explorer plus attentivement les lieux et s'attarda sur la bibliothèque qui n'avait guère attirée son regard lors de son arrivée. Et pour cause, elle était petite, une dizaine d'ouvrages seulement et n'était pas mise en évidence dans la pièce, poussée dans un coin sombre près du mur de la porte d'entrée, ce meuble semblait laissé à l'abandon. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte vitrée donnant accès aux étagères, il se figea un long instant.

Seuls ses ouvrages étaient présents. Tous, sans exception. Tous les livres qu'il avait écrits étaient alignés, en édition romaji, et non en kanji qu'il savait que Gimmjow avait encore du mal à déchiffrer. Il prit en main l'un des livres et l'ouvrit, à moitié entre la surprise et l'attendrissement de retrouver l'intégralité de son œuvre chez l'ex-prisonnier. Il feuilleta le bouquin et remarqua quelques notes de-ci de-là écrites d'une main hésitante, celle de Grimmjow il n'en doutait pas. Il devait très certainement travailler sa lecture et son écriture seul d'après ce qu'il en voyait. Ou alors il cherchait tout simplement à lire ses romans, à comprendre ses histoires et ça le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulu l'admettre sur le moment. Bon sang... Grimmjow aussi voulait faire partie de son monde ! Il voulait le comprendre et tentait de lire ses œuvres, alors qu'une semaine plus tôt il ne connaissait que les kanjis du nom d'Aizen et les siens !

Il était profondément étonné et en même temps fier. Grimmjow se servait de ses livres pour apprendre à écrire... Et cela le touchait d'autant plus qu'il semblait vouloir lire tout ce qu'il avait écrit, comme si seuls ses romans trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Cette pensée chassa tout élan colérique de son esprit et il serra le livre contre son torse en étirant un sourire tendre.

_Oh... Grimmjow..., chuchota-t-il en dodelinant de la tête. Même quand je suis enragé contre toi, tu arrives encore à me surprendre...

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on déverrouille le fit soudain sursauter et il s'empressa de replacer le livre à sa place tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Il refermait la bibliothèque quand Grimmjow pénétra dans l'espace, envoyant claquer fortement la porte en la refermant d'un coup de main agacé. Il retira sa veste qu'il envoya valser sur le canapé et s'immobilisa en apercevant le rouquin sur sa droite, devant la fenêtre. Ils s'observèrent un instant, Ichigo ignorait s'il avait eu son message, mais sa colère bien qu'atténuée était toujours là. Le silence pesa sur leurs épaules pendant un long moment et dans ses yeux, le rouquin comprit qu'il avait eu son message et qu'il n'était pas prêt à se laisser parler comme ça sans répliquer.

_J'vais pas l'répéter dix fois, alors ouvre grand tes p'tites oreilles, mon chat, commença-t-il d'une voix agacée en pointant son index sur lui. Tu rest'ras enfermé ici aussi longtemps que j'le voudrais, compris ? Tant qu'c'est types s'ront tous dehors il est absolument hors d'question qu'tu sortes de c'te pièce !

Ichigo allait répliquer, son regard noir et ses poings serrés, quand il remarqua l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Il s'était appuyé contre un meuble et ses épaules s'étaient affaissées comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. L'écrivain comprit qu'il avait eu raison : quelque chose tracassait Grimmjow et ça semblait plutôt important. Il lui tournait le dos mais il voyait ses omoplates s'affaisser au rythme de sa respiration et même sa voix avait une pointe de nervosité totalement étrangère.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Grimmjow et je n'aime pas ça, dit-il d'une voix emplie de reproches.

_C'qu'y a c'est qu'j'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça sans qu'en plus tu veuilles t'faire la malle ! Répliqua-t-il, tendu en se tournant vers lui. Et t'es même pas capable d'comprendre pourquoi j'fais tout ça !

_Si, si je comprends, je te le jure, reprit-il en avançant vers lui tentant de le convaincre. Mais... mais... tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, j'aurais été d'accord. J'apprécie que tu prennes soin de moi, seulement je... j'aimerais que tu sois honnête. Je ne suis pas un... une sorte de gosse que tu veux garder à l'abri parce qu'il a fait une bêtise ! Je comprends la situation et je peux comprendre ton envie de me garder à l'abri. Juste, dis-le moi la prochaine fois.

Jaggerjack soupira, essayant de cacher la surprise qu'avait causé son monologue. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'étirer une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Ichigo. Le jeune homme se recula, aïe quelque chose clochait définitivement et il allait le lui révéler... Il était prêt à plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas l'entendre, il avait assez d'embêtements comme ça. Mais... s'il voulait vraiment faire partie de sa vie, ils devaient partager bien plus tous les deux, et il savait qu'il allait devoir s'acclimater - pour un temps - aux problèmes de yakuza de Grimmjow.

_Aizen est pas parti en voyage d'affaires, expia-t-il en baissant les yeux rapidement. J'ai menti...

Le cœur de Kurosaki eut un raté soudain et le temps sembla se suspendre tandis qu'il attendait la suite de sa phrase.

_Les hommes savent rien. Ils croient qu'il est parti en Chine pour... j'sais pas quoi. Mais... la vérité c'est qu'ça fait trois jours, trois putain d'jours qu'il s'est volatilisé. Pas d'nouvelles. Son portable est coupé. Personne sait où il est... Ses collaborateurs deviennent fous et c'est sur moi qu'ça r'tombe. J'sais pas quoi faire, j'sais plus quoi faire. J'suis pas prêt, Amour...

Son regard désespéré et ses paroles teintées de détresse frappèrent Ichigo de plein fouet. Il avait l'air sérieusement atteint, comme jamais il ne l'avait vu avant. Il sut alors qu'il devait le soutenir, peut-être. Il n'allait certainement pas l'envoyer paître alors qu'il avait cette tête-là ! Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, comme on le ferait avec un enfant qui aurait perdu son ballon...

_Co... comment ça il s'est volatilisé ? Parvint-il à demander.

_Il a disparu, comme ça ! Lui répondit-il en claquant des doigts devant son visage. J'sais pas pourquoi, j'sais pas comment. J'suis pas prêt... c'trop tôt.

_Pas... pas prêt à quoi, Grimmjow ? Pourquoi tu ne serais pas... prêt ?

Instinctivement il avait reculé d'un autre pas après avoir posé sa question. Parce que la réponse semblait couler de source, il pouvait presque le sentir dans l'ambiance, sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais il l'avait toujours su...

_Parce que j'suis son successeur. Parce qu'il m'a désigné aux yeux de tous comme son héritier. S'il r'vient pas, j'vais dev'nir un putain d'chef d'clan yakuza, Ichi.

Et c'était ça, la pire de toutes les prisons.


End file.
